A Lethal Pact
by Skar'ku Mar'kel-ja
Summary: An outcast Yautja is sent to right the wrongs of his past, only to discover that things aren't as used to be, so begins the journey of two different beings and how they learn that their fates mean more than they know. NEW CHAPTER: SHADOWS...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Cassandra Tripp woke up late as usual; she had worked last night at the local student bar and, like usual, had ended up having to stay well past the end of her shift to clean up after a party. She grabbed her books, threw on a jump suit, her sneakers and ID badge and ran to make the shuttle to the University.

Try as she might, Cass couldn't beat time. Even though she rushed as fast as she was able, she still managed to miss the start of her first class, Communications Technology. After a rather sweaty ordeal crossing the University campus, she tried as best she could to creep into her communications class unnoticed. With little more grace than a locomotive, she bumped someone in the aisle, her books made a loud thump as they landed on the floor, and her instructor, Doctor Wulcan, not missing a beat with his lecture, glared at her.

She heard someone mutter.

"Clumsy."

Cass ignored the taunting and quickly took a seat, grabbed her data pad and started to take notes. She hoped to get the first part from someone in class, though it was unlikely. At the age of twenty-two, she was in her second year of college, the hope of reaching a degree this year growing more impossible by the day.

Caught up in the lecturer's voice, she wrote both what he said, and what was written on the holo-projector. As the lights came up, signaling the end of the class, Cass blinked to bring herself out of her self-induced trance. She was still a little detached as the professor spoke out to her, in a voice that carried in the quickly clearing classroom.

"Miss Tripp, I would like to see you for a moment."

Sniggers from a few remaining students in the class came to her ears as she picked up her things and dodged the mass of bodies leaving the auditorium. Doctor Wulcan waited for her to make her way down to the front of the class. In Cassandra Tripp he saw an anomaly. She was a slightly overweight, but handsome girl of Irish Catholic descent, brown hair pulled back in a too tight bun. Her mind was brilliant, but she had the grace of a drunken ox, and seemed hell bent on bumping into everything she could find. He had a private bet with himself that she could walk out on to a smooth glass floor and find the one stone on that floor and stumble on it.

Cass finally made her way to the bottom of the auditorium, only having tripped, fallen and lost her books about 3 times. That was a good day for her. She often felt she had no control over her body, and that her limbs felt like doing whatever was on their own private agenda.

Shy, and mortally afraid of authority figures, she swallowed in fear as she neared her professor. She had to stay in this class. This was the one class that would get her that much closer to a degree.

Doctor Wulcan sat down and looked at her. She did not challenge him, nor did she make eye contact. She simply waited for him to say what he was going to say, or do what ever he was going to do.

"Miss Tripp, may I see today's notes?"

Willingly, Cass handed over her data pad, a common device used in his classes, similar to a personal data assistant. As he scanned it, he saw exact notes from the holo-projector. Also, above and below the notes were details of his verbal lecture. He raised an eyebrow at that. She had been able to listen to him and write nearly verbatim what he had said, a rare gift. He mused to himself for a moment before questioning the obviously nervous girl.

"I find your notes to be well done. But tell me, why do you persist in coming in late to my class?"

Cass swallowed, blinked to fight back the tears. She hated confrontation. In a small voice she replied,

"Sir, you only have this class as a morning class. I work and there are times when I work late at night." She swallowed again, not daring to look at him.

His jaw twitched side to side as he contemplated what she said.

"I am sure you can find other jobs, Miss Tripp. If my class is so important, I think you can find the time to come to it at the appointed hour."

Her lip trembled; she bit it in an attempt to stop her reaction, she swallowed again, and looked even more panicked.

"Sir…"

She started to say something, but stopped, an air of utter defeat around her. Nothing she did, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't do things the way she planned them.

Looking at her feet, she waited for his dismissal. But instead he got to his feet and began to pace, looking at her, thinking. 'Hmmmm…' he wondered to himself. 'She seems to fit the profile, but I will have to be sure…'

Wulcan cleared his throat and turned to the young woman as she continued to look down; he almost felt remorse for a moment.

"Miss Tripp, I am going to help you. And I am going to offer you the chance to do some make up work…"

Her first thought was of sex, he wanted to have sex with her… Fear gripped her for a moment, but then she mentally shrugged it off. No man or woman would want her. Her figure was even more rubenesque than Ruben himself had painted. She then dared to look up at him, and then shot her glance back to the floor. He curtly walked up to her, and handed her a card.

"This group is seeking people to do a long term study, the Cosavance group. They will pay you for your time, and help you with a job. I want you to go there, and speak to Doctor Min Gelia. Tell her that I have sent you to participate in her project."

Cass started to turn to leave, but Wulcan was standing deliberately in her way. He gripped her chin and lifted it up so she would meet his eyes. He looked at her, saw the fear, but noted the odd compliance she seemed to have.

"If you want to pass this class, or any others, you will go there. Do you understand? I will not tolerate disobedience in this matter."

Cass blinked as she heard the harshness of his tone, and knew, even if she wanted to run, run all the way back to the colony where her parents had died, she would not disobey him. As she left, Wulcan smiled to himself. At long last, he found the means to complete his goals, and to prove his own theories.

* * *

Cass went to her next class and then was out for the day. She looked at the card as she made her way off campus and shuddered as she recalled the rough way Dr. Wulcan had commanded her. She pursed her lips together, wanting to say no, wanting to crawl into her bed and shut out the world. But as she walked to the public shuttle platform, it was as if an unseen hand guided her steps. She paid her fare, sat down and reviewed her notes, shutting out all the hustle and bustle of the public transport system. When the stop came she instinctively got up and walked out of the carriage, stepped onto a people mover and when she came out of her reverie, she was there. She looked up and saw the neon sign in large letters; 'Cosavance Group,' on a building that looked vaguely like a hospital or other clinical type building.

She walked up to the doors, which were large glass affairs, and inside she saw people walking around in lab coats. Half covered by plants, a security desk peeked out from its own jungle. The person behind the desk looked up, saw her, and buzzed her into the foyer.

Cass walked in, her eyes wide as she handed over the card. It was a plastic hard card, which had a digital phone number and screen name on it. Swiping the card, the guard looked at her in distaste.

"Have a seat. Dr. Gelia will be with you shortly."

Cass sat where the guard had indicated, and glanced at people as they walked by; one person talking to another, discussing the need for more office supplies, and that they couldn't find a certain color of folder.

Unknown to her, Cass was being observed through a camera, the woman on the other side in deep conversation on a personal communications network.

"Yes, I see what you mean. She observes, but doesn't stand out. And judging from what you forwarded me of her work in your class, she has a keen and highly intelligent mind… But… Uh huh…"

Nodding and writing down notes herself, Min Gelia continued to talk to Wulcan.

"Umm hmm, right. I understand the protocols, but I have something new I am working on. Yes, of course, we will use the micro computer. But instead of muscle grouping replacements, I want to use a new synthetic type that, best explained, consumes and replaces the existing ones… Oh yes, very quick… Plus we have a new type of data port. It is similar to the self-made androids' ones. Looks like a freckle… Yeah, now about the new Synchro computer; it is going to be situated between the brain halves, with ties to the limbic system… Well, simply, it is the most efficient way to 'install' you might say… No, I don't want to use human-type muscles, I was thinking more along the lines of something more substantial, perhaps leopard or lion, maybe a hybrid of both. Yes, I understand. We have newly developed genetic manipulation software that can make this viable, and think of the efficiency of muscular power output, speed, strength, beyond our wildest dreams… Blah, blah, blah… Hmmm, yes that is an idea; code it two ways besides the base. Right, right, I see where you are going with this… Well no, when that lost colony fleet was found, they had created a different type of android. That then turned on them, nearly wiped them out. When they hit the more trafficked zones, we took them in, stripped that big military ship of theirs, and dealt with their synthetic problem."

Gelia could see that the girl was starting to fidget, but then started to look at a note pad she had in her pack. Her attention ceased to be on what was around her and she became fully absorbed by the information in front of her. The observer continued to speak.

"Well no, we didn't destroy them all; we kept a few to see what made them tick. They look human, have red blood and need to eat, the whole nine yards. Totally different from what the Yutani Corp morons made… Yes, but it's all created from synthetic compounds… The problem was that they were some unknown generation created by synthetics, which were in turn created by other synthetics. They were nearly impossible to control with no base programming to prevent harm to humans… Oh no, quite the opposite in fact… Well except one, who had some odd fantasy about having a half synthetic human child… We indulged her, just long enough to see if it would be feasible… Was it…? Well not really, but the resulting offspring did yield the basis of what we will use on your project. Well, we discovered that we can grow synthetic muscles and have them coexist with natural ones. And that they can, in fact, be programmed. As long as there isn't any programming pertaining to or coming from the original synthetic creators, you can give commands; do some pretty amazing stuff…"

On the other end of the line, Wulcan was tapping impatiently on his desk top. He had always hated how Min Gelia carried on, and she would talk for hours if she had the audience. He amused himself briefly as he thought of ways he could stop her babbling…

"… Did you know I turned a dog into a cat…? Oh, oh I know... Unbelievable. But using the body mass, and having replaced the muscles and almost everything else including fur, along with genetic manipulation, I turned a dog into a cat. Or something that looked sounded and acted like a cat. I only had one problem; when I reversed the change, it was the same dog, but the size of a cat… What…? Oh no, that won't happen to your project… Why not…? Well for one thing, I will be able to store the fat cells inside the muscles, and the subject isn't really changing size, like from a Labrador to a tabby cat. She will be human sized; just her weight, looks, build and physical abilities will change. She will be a completely different looking person..."

Min Gelia nodded and added a few things to her notes; she could tell that Wulcan was beginning to get impatient.

"Look, I have to go. She has been in the lobby for at least 15 minutes. I need to do her initial screening so I can start the rewrite procedure for her coding… Alright… Dinner? Tonight? Wonderful, see you then. Ta for now…"

Gelia shut off the audio network and walked out of her office with a genuine smile on her face. The walk from her office to the main entrance was only down a short corridor. As she approached it, a set of large double doors bidding her entrance into the atrium opened automatically. Min looked at Cass for a moment before walking over to where she sat, then coughed politely to get the girl's attention. Cass blinked, coming back to reality she stood too fast, over balanced, and then almost toppled over onto the doctor.

"S… sorry…" said Cass, in a small voice.

"It's fine… Cassandra, is it?"

"That's right…"

"Yes… Dr Wulcan has informed me of your intellectual abilities… I am most envious; do you know how rare it is to be born with a gift such as yours?"

"I… I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about," replied Cass with a confused look on her face.

"You always, when you are at lectures or classes, switch yourself off in a conscious sense don't you…? You are able to shut out the ambience around you, and concentrate so well that you are able to copy supplied notes, and your lecturers' speeches and explanations, at the SAME time."

"Oh… I really don't understand how I can do it. I have always been able to, for as long as I can remember."

"Well, Cassandra, if you permit me, I can influence your mind even more, to take your concentration to a whole new level."

"Uhhh… I… I…"

"It's ok. Trust me, there is no surgery involved, and it is totally legal. All you need to do is read this contract and sign it, and after only one session, which you will be reimbursed for your time I might add, you will notice greater concentration, reflexes, and overall mental health." Gelia sold it like a pro; she herself had actually forgotten how many times she had given that spiel.

"H… How do you do it…?" questioned Cassandra.

"Well basically the machine I will be using creates telekinetic waves using remotely queued M.P.P.R, Micro Photo-Plasma Radiation," answered Min, noticing Cass's blank look.

After a little more explanation Cass read the contract agreement and finally gave up and just signed the document. From what Min Gelia said, there was very little chance of anything going wrong, and if in the odd chance that the shit hit the fan, the procedure was completely reversible. It was the easiest six hundred credits she had ever made; she didn't even get paid that for working a whole week at her local bar.

* * *

Bright halogen surgical lights beamed down on Cass as she sat in a large surgical chair, the kind the dentists use. Her mind was nervous, yet her body remained calm as Dr. Gelia smiled down at her from her standing position.

"Don't worry Cass, it won't take long. Maybe fifteen minutes tops, plus another fifteen minute cool down period after the procedure where you will undergo a complete medical review. Now, if you are feeling nervous or scared, I will be in the observation room. Just push the red button on the left arm of the chair and the procedure will automatically abort. Now, for a start you will feel a slight dizziness, but don't worry, most of our patients have found that closing their eyes helps a lot, just like going to sleep. Ok…? Good let's do it…" said Min with a pleased smile.

If Cass knew what was going on inside of Min Gelia's head, the young student would have left a long time ago. But seeing as she knew nothing of what would happen, other than what the doctor had told her, she just sat back and tried to relax as a large robotic helmet was lowered down over her head, slowly obstructing her vision. Cass looked at Min Gelia one last time before the doctor left the room, winking at her in a friendly way, giving Cass a sense of relaxation.

The doctor was right; a few seconds after the machine had powered up, Cass began to feel extremely disoriented, like she had drunken a whole bottle of Vodka without taking the bottle from her mouth. Remembering what Dr. Gelia said, Cass began to close her eyes…

* * *

"Ok, great, the patient is out like a light." smiled Min Gelia to two nurses that were present in the observations room with her. "Get her to the theater A.S.A.P, the program is prepped and ready, I will be in there in a few minutes. If this goes as planned, we are in for a lot more business… and you know what that means."

"More money…?" questioned one of the nurses.

"A shit load more money…" corrected Gelia "Where do they find you fucking degenerate morons…" she mumbled under her breath.

Cass's body sat on the brink of death as she was transported to the surgery theater. In the large, bright white room, advanced robotic surgery and alterations equipment sat, prepped and ready to do their job. There was only so much funding the U.S.M.C. would give her to prove that their theory would work, so Min Gelia used it in the correct manner. The multi–million credit machines were the best money could buy.

After Cassandra had been strapped into the operating bench, the assistants left the surgery and joined Min Gelia in the control room that overlooked the theater. She sat at a large computer console and tapped buttons on a series of touch screens, observing vital signs, radiation readings, machine readouts and alteration chemical specifications. After a few minutes of final programming, she turned to the nurses, her finger poised over a button reading 'execute' and smiled.

"To success!"

The instant Min's finger made contact with the button, autonomous machines whirred to life, carrying out their specific protocols, injecting specialized DNA combinations in some places, chemicals in other places, and removing unwanted chemicals in other places. They all watched from the control room as the machines worked, particular attention was paid when the cerebral modification program began. Needle thin, low friction plasma based lasers circled around the crown of her head, cutting a paper thin line through her skull. With a wet, slurping sound, another arm with a suction cup pulled the separated section of skull away, leaving the exposed brain.

* * *

Groggily, Cass forced her eyes open. Bright halogen lights illuminated the room she was situated in. It took only a second for her eyes to adjust to the light, which she thought was strange. Little did she know, she was only just breaching the surface of what she had become. Looking around the room, she saw some sort of monitoring equipment and other medical machines. Naturally, she thought this was the cool down period that Doctor Gelia had mentioned. But something was wrong. Cass felt so different; not only was her vision so much sharper, but she could smell things that she hadn't been able to before, things that didn't make sense. Chemical vapors that had no real smell, but some how she was able to notice the masked element signatures that seemed to indicate to her mood and feeling.

After a few moments of nervously assessing her surroundings, Cass looked down at her body to discover that only a thin sheet covered her. Her panic building, she began to question Gelia's words. As she tried to move one of her arms, it became rather obvious to her that she had been restrained.

Cassandra's head whipped around to face the large mechanical door into the isolation room as she heard footsteps approaching. She felt herself pale and her fear began to increase. As the door opened, Doctors Gelia and Wulcan stepped through, flanked by two burly looking men in standard issue Marine Corp uniforms and finally another man, also wearing a USMC uniform, entered the room. He carried himself with an air of authority, and had a lot more gold leaf on his shoulder than the other two, indicating his rank was that of a General. Doctor Gelia smiled at Cass, then turned to the General and spoke.

"As I said, the physical changes are indeed significant; you saw the video footage I supplied, of course…?"

"That I did Doctor, that I did." answered the General with a smile of utter glee upon his face.

Cass looked up at doctor Gelia with a look of hurt on her face; Min Gelia just smiled.

"Cassandra… the situation has gained more than a little importance since you have been unconscious. You're a smart girl; you get it."

"I… I don't think I do. How long was I unconscious?" asked Cassandra in a small voice.

"Well, that's not important at the moment," she smirked "Let's just say you are no longer who you thought you were. Obviously, you have noticed some of the changes. The fact of the matter is that we, my company I mean, are funded by the Marine Corps and Weyland Yutani Industries. We do their bidding because we cannot sustain our own business with the small amount of funding we could gather. So we put forward an offer to the USMC, they accepted, and basically… you were the result of our new allegiance, and now that our process has been successful, not the last."

"Wha… What?" stuttered Cass, her heart beat hammering in her ears as panic began to set in.

"You were chosen for this for the fact that you have a brilliant mind, and you have no present family or friends that will miss you. Sorry to be blunt, but that is the way it is, Cassandra." said Wulcan "Your personal file on the colony records has already been altered; you died in a shuttle accident last night. No one will find anything. Not that it would do them any good if they did. Heck, since the buyout, Weyland Yutani runs everything." His tone rang with disdain, though a hint of amusement was also noticeable.

Cassandra didn't know where to look, her eyes began to well with tears, and she spoke in a shaking voice,

"This is surely against human rights protocols…"

"Miss Tripp…" the General piped up for the first time, "I am General Simon Andrews, in charge of recruitment of special forces with USMC. I made a special trip out here to see if the money we are going to give Dr. Gelia and her crew is going to be worth it, and from what I have seen only now, our partnership is going to be very interesting."

Cassandra lay perfectly still. She was in shock. Occasionally, rumors were heard of this sort of conspiracy, but never did she expect anything like this to happen to her. Her mind swam as the peculiar chemical signatures came back to her; the deceit was so strong she could almost taste it.

She closed her eyes as she felt the hot tears rolling down her face. They were using her to make some sort of new soldier… and she let them. Cursing herself for just trusting everyone blindly, Cass felt a resentment building up inside of her like she had never experienced before. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at Doctor Wulcan with pure loathing.

"You… You did this! You used me… You blackmailed me into coming here…"

"I told you she had a brilliant mind!" laughed Wulcan to his small audience.

Cassandra felt her heart beat throbbing behind her eyes as an uncontrollable frenzy built up inside of her; which for her was strange considering the fact that she was usually ultra submissive and non-confrontational. Try as she may, she could not stop herself. The bonded Kevlar restraints that held her to the table were torn like paper as she contracted her biceps. The two burly looking men in uniform stepped toward the bed as she sat up and tore the manacles from her legs. In a flash she was on her feet, the thin sheet that covered her naked body sliding with her until it lay on the floor. Cass stared down in awe at her body, the fear started to return as she realized what she had just done. But as several pairs of eyes surveyed her perfectly toned body, she screamed out in frustration and the anger took control again.

The two guards were sent flying before they could even think about reacting as Cass started to close the distance between her and the two doctors with disturbing speed. An evil smile played across the face of Min Gelia as she stepped out of the way, allowing Wulcan to become a clear target for Cassandra.

Wulcan's eyes went wide and his face paled as Cass walked swiftly toward him, her long, flawlessly muscled legs moving with effortless steps. What seemed like a life time was only a few seconds and before he knew it, his student was in front of him, her naked chest rising and falling with each enraged breath she took.

"You…"

"Please… Cassandra I didn't…"

"You didn't what?" she growled through gritted teeth "Don't you dare tell me you didn't know what was happening, you pathetic, two-faced son of a bitch. I hope you rot in hell…"

"I…" stammered Wulcan.

With lightning speed and tremendous inhuman strength, Cassandra's right arm whipped up and clamped around Wulcan's throat. An evil, murderous look burned right into his inner being as Cass stared into his eyes with an unnatural gaze. Wulcan struggled against her vise like grip and finally coughed up.

"Please… don't kill me... I never meant for it to happen like this…"

He looked desperately to Gelia for help. She shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"Business is business… You pompous wanker…"

"Cassa… dra…" he choked.

"It's too late for pleas… Never ending torment awaits you, on the other side… "

Wulcan was still trying to speak as Cassandra yelled out and closed her fist tighter and tighter. Wulcan's eyes bulged as his life flame was slowly burning out like a candle deprived of oxygen. In seconds it was all over; Cassandra released her grip and let Wulcan's body slump to the floor.

Doctor Gelia and General Andrews stepped forward as Cassandra looked up at her reflection in the large one-way plate glass windows that ringed the observation room above them. This body was so unlike hers or how she remembered it; her face was different, she had short brunette colored hair, and as she cast her eyes downward she saw muscled, yet perfectly toned shoulders, firm, athletic breasts and muscular yet long slender legs. Again the fear returned to her. It was Gelia that broke the silence.

"Well…" she smiled "That worked out very well."

"I agree…" replied Andrews, "Congratulations doctor, you just got all the funding you will ever need. Of course, you will also be required to work for the best interests of the USMC."

Cassandra turned to face them, her face contorted with rage. All she desired was for them to feel her fear, to know that their lives were in her hands with no way out. She hesitated as Gelia pulled a small remote control out of a pocket on her lab coat.

"Now Cassandra, you are the property of the Marine Corp. In a very short moment I will activate a small Synchro-Computer that I implanted into your brain and from then on, you will be doing exactly what you are ordered to do."

Sudden panic forcing her into motion, Cass rushed forward in an attempt to grab the remote. Dr. Gelia merely smiled as she followed through on her words. Cass took two more steps and stumbled, her body no longer responding properly to her commands. She slid to the cold, sterile floor as her senses dulled and an unnatural paralysis began to take over her limbs. It was getting harder to see, and she knew she was about to lose consciousness. Before the overwhelming darkness pulled her into its cold embrace, Cass spoke softly.

"You made a mistake… I have friends who will look for me."


	2. The Suffering

Chapter One: The Suffering…

"NOW WITTNESS WHAT BECOMES OF THOSE WHO DISGRACE THE HONOR BESTOWED UPON BY THIS COUNCIL, WHOM THESE WARRIORS ARE BORN KNOWING…"

The faces of hundreds of Yautja, warriors, trade workers, females and even children watched every movement, every breath and every grimace of his face as the whip struck down on his bare back. Wet blood flew when the whip was drawn back for the next strike. The disgraced male knew the council sought for him to come across as weak, but deep in his soul, he knew was he had done was right. The pain was immense, but he would not cry out, he would not give them that satisfaction. They had stripped his honor, his stature, they took his life away, but he would not let them take his pride, not in a million years…

* * *

After his public shaming and punishment, two citadel guards dragged the Yautja male known as Syn'kra-va'al into a transport vessel and took him to his dwelling, dumping him on the floor of his main chamber, twelve gaping wounds on his back oozing blood. Syn remembered looking up into the eyes of his son, who at the time was only nine turns old, the pup's words cutting into his soul.

"M… Mother has gone; she said you were no longer worthy of her presence. Sh…she said you were Thei-de…"

* * *

Syn'kra-va'al still blushed when he thought of this event. He cursed himself silently, for he knew it was true, he _was_ Thei-de. All Yautja were born knowing what this meant… 'Weak'. The same word also meant death, for if a warrior is weak, then he may as well be dead. Such was the way of life for a Yautja warrior, especially a Dark Blade Clan Specialist as himself. Even now, four turns after that unfortunate day, Syn'kra-va'al could still remember the pain. Oh how he had wished it would end, but the blows kept coming, again, and again, and again. Now the exiled Yautja male spent his days in a drunken haze in his small chamber on the outer skirts of the colony, making enough to get through by selling hand crafted weapons and training staffs. But compared with what he was before, Syn'kra-va'al was nothing…

* * *

"Serious you cannot be, Kym! You know how much time goes into these weapons; know they are worth it you do!"

"C'jit, Syn, I know it is quality, but word is spreading friend. I do not think I can buy from you anymore. Yautja are asking questions…"

"You are my number one buyer, how long have we known each other? Now you are going to postpone me because Yautja are talking about where you are getting the weapons from…?"

"It is not that simple… you do not understand. Just ship them to the usual place, the credits will be transferred in the usual manner…" said Kym as he threw Syn one last look and turned to walk away.

Syn'kra-va'al picked up one of his hand crafted heart wood training staffs and handled it. He narrowed his eyes against the back of his friend as he walked away, a spark of anger flaring inside him. A glimpse of Thei-de Ka'antyra, Death's Whisper, rose to the surface, just begging for revenge, but Syn shut it out. He wasn't like that anymore; he was nothing… An Outcast…

Later that evening, Syn'kra-vaal sat in his chambers, the warm, late afternoon sun shining through the open window shutters with a dark red glow. He sipped C'ntlip until well past dusk, giving silent thanks to his friend who seemed to transfer the owed credits a lot faster than usual. The seasons were hot this time of year, and Syn had lost track of time when his front chamber door slammed open. An old male stood in the doorway, glaring in displeasure. The drunken male looked up at the intruder.

"Leave this place; you are not welcome here…"

"I beg to differ, it is _you_ who are no longer welcome here; you must leave."

"I said, BE GONE!" Syn shouted, his grip on his flask tightening.

"Listen to yourself, Thei-de Ka'antyra… Are you still the Yautja you used to be…?"

"Thei-de Ka'antyra… that is a name I have not heard in many turns, a name I had hoped not to hear again."

"Because…" said the old male as he bent down and grabbed up an empty C'ntlip flask by the neck, "THIS has changed you."

"Leave here, old one…"

"You may not speak to _me_ in such a tone."

Syn staggered to his feet and swung a drunken fist at the old male who easily ducked under the slow blow and struck out with the empty C'ntlip flask, smashing it over the back of the drunken male's head, knocking him unconscious. The old Yautja looked down on Syn'kra-va'al and shook his head.

"It is time for you to come home, you are once again needed."

And with that, the old male dragged Syn by the ankle out the open doorway and toward his shuttle.

* * *

"Mmmm… C'jit…" mumbled Syn'kra-va'al as bright, early morning sunshine shone through open window shutters.

Syn rubbed his face with both hands and then stretched out his arms. His attention was diverted to the door in front of his bed as he heard footsteps approaching, and his eyes widened as the door slid silently open. Blinking in the bright early morning sunlight the still young adult male saw a well toned, striking younger female enter the chamber carrying a large flask of water.

"So, finally I meet the great Thei-de Ka'antyra… You do not look great to me. As a matter of fact, you look like shit…"

"Nice to meet you too, what was the name?" Syn asked wearily, too hung over to care about her rudeness.

"My name is not important, I have been sent here by elder Bre'ta'ak."

"What…" spat Syn'kra-va'al, the blood draining from his face. He sat up on the sleeping platform and looked around. "Where am I…?"

"In the company of Elder Bre'ta'ak you are, at the Dark Blade facility. You do not remember this place…? The C'ntlip must have really fucked your memory up. Here you will remain until Bre'ta'ak is certain you are able to ascertain your abilities. Once again… personally, I am not so confident in you…"

"Well…" smiled Syn in a hoarse voice, "If that is what you consider insulting, more training you need. You should hear how some others speak to me… And before you even think about retaliating, how about you just pass me that flask of water."

"You want it…?"

"It was not a question." stated the male simply.

The young female just laughed sourly and threw the contents of the flask all over Syn'kra-vaal. "Bre'ta'ak was right…" she whispered as she turned and walked away.

"Right about what…?" he called after her, but no response was given.

* * *

"BREACH IN SECURITY, SPECIMEN CONTAINMENT, LAB FOUR, QUADRANT TWO, FIRST LEVEL…"

"Cassandra…?"

A tall slender female donning Marine style uniform turned from her patrol duties to find Fury, the first warrior procured by Min Gelia, standing behind her. He was distinguishable by a large scar down the left side of his face, bright silver hair, one electric blue eye and the other, bright red. He was of superior strength to Cassandra, though not nearly as agile. Fury was the first prototype, constructed using older methods before Cosavance was approved by the Marine Corp. As Cassandra's superior, Fury did have some control over her, but since he was procured by older methods, he was single-mindedly controlled by humans. He had no capability of logical thought; only what he had been programmed and ordered to do. Though they were very different from one another, they both shared obvious traits, being part of the same 'Gene-Tech' project.

The female saluted her superior. "Yes sir?"

"No doubt you heard the security broadcast. We have been selected to put right the problem at hand." said Fury in an emotionless voice.

"Yes sir."

Both of the Gene-Tech soldiers silently set off at a run through the corridors towards Quadrant Two of the huge research colony they were stationed at. Fury came to a halt as they approached an armory station near the elevator that would take them to level one.

"We will need weapons and specialist armor."

Without batting an eyelid, Fury proceeded to the heavy armory door. Instead of placing his hand on the scanner as a human would have to, he only had to consult C.B.A.U. or Centralized Binary Autonomous U-Net via his Direct Neural Interface. Both the Gene-Techs had full, base-wide security clearance, and a direct link with the central computer core. This was how they were kept under the control of the humans twenty four hours a day.

As he neared the door, it opened automatically, revealing a medium sized, fortified room beyond. The walls were lined with all the latest weapons and armor, researched and developed privately for the military. It was all thanks to human brain power and a cache of advanced Yautja weaponry left behind on a distant planet fifteen years ago, a planet that was now occupied primarily by humans.

The newly designed weapons included plasma based pulse rifles that utilized deuterium fusion technology. No longer were the old case-less rounds used, the new rifles fired a short bolt of excited deuterium nuclei. There was also newly developed case-less plasma based shotguns, anti-personnel / anti vehicle, surface to surface and surface to air missile launch tubes, even upgraded Mech-Suits had been retro-fitted with new weapons, and the chassis had been rebuilt using a newly developed alloy, stronger and lighter than the original.

Fury looked from wall to wall in the armory, then toward two large safe-like lockers on the wall furthest from the door. As he approached, both of the locker doors swung open, hiding the digital plaques that denoted them as belonging to 'Gene-Tech 1' and 'Gene-Tech 2'. Every armory in the facility had two lockers identical to these, inside each were duplicate sets of the specialist weapons and amour of choice belonging to Fury and Cassandra.

The superior signaled his offsider to enter the armory. She obeyed his bidding and began removing her standard marine armor and replacing it with a highly advanced two piece suit made from a flexible titanium polymer. The suit was fed with a continuous high voltage, low current duty cycle, the titanium polymer based armor reacted with this making it almost impervious to conventional weapons, and able to absorb a moderate amount of inertial shock.

Once paired in the wet-suit like armor and donning combat vests, both the Gene-Techs began selecting their weapons, then as quick as they had come, they were gone.

Within two minutes the two enhanced soldiers were in the elevator, moving upward to level one. Again no words were said, what little communication that was shared between them was done so via their neural interface. As the elevator stopped a message came through C.B.A.U.

"This is General Andrews. You two Gene-Techs better move your asses; the Bugs are almost through the blast doors leading to Quadrants One and Three."

Fury simply looked over at Cassandra with his emotionless eyes and nodded once; she mimicked his gesture and the elevator doors opened. For a moment neither one of the two Gene-Techs moved; they just watched, observing, as vehement drones swarmed toward their position. After a shared mental plan of attack was developed, they both took aim and opened fire upon the rampant Alien creatures known as Xenomorphs, on whom the human scientists had been studying. These attempts for freedom were becoming more common, usually during one of the scientists' more invasive tests. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why the creatures were so pissed off.

Fury's twin pulse rifles spat their plasma based projectiles with expert precision and Cassandra's automatic shotgun roared as she pulled back on the trigger. Acidic blood sprayed as well aimed shots tore through ferocious enemies, both the Gene-Techs' faces blank as they stepped out of the elevator. There was a dull whooshing sound as Cassandra threw a hydro-nitrogen grenade into the swarm of oncoming Xenomorphs. Their hisses and screeches of rage were immediately silenced as the small ball-like weapon detonated. It was designed to produce an extremely large burst of volatile inertial energy, so great that any living creature within a small area were killed instantly via the energy passing through their bodies and changing the energy signals that their internal organs use to function. This technology was, once again, derived from a Yautja stun grenade.

Unlike Cassandra, Fury was unable to sense pheromone signatures; he simply achieved his victories with well placed strategic shots and sheer force. Cassandra, on the other hand, was more in-midst with her own fighting style than that of Fury's; her agile genetically enhanced body allowed her to move with feline grace yet still have fearsome destructive power. Once she had been shipped out to this Tech-Centre, placed under Fury's command and connected to C.B.A.U, she had had numerous command codes uploaded into her memory via the small Synchro computer that Doctor Gelia had implanted. Commands that she could never forget; things like martial arts fighting styles, knowledge of weapons and technology, even the research data of every project at the Tech-Centre was available to her.

While moving forward from the elevator, Cass mentally noted that her weapon would soon deplete its ordinance. She began to gun down enemy with one hand, while the other was reaching to her combat vest for a fresh magazine. Looking at the ammo counter on her weapon, Cass dumped another five rounds into oncoming Xenomorphs and left one in the chamber. Within the blink of an eye, she ejected the old clip and had replaced it with a fresh one. For the brief microsecond when her attention was elsewhere, a nearby drone hissed its rage as it pounced toward her.

The drone screeched as it made contact with the female Gene-Tech. Both were sent flying into a nearby wall, Cassandra's armor taking the brunt of the blow, but still managing to leave her a little breathless. She could hear Fury lobbing a grenade as she attempted to fend the deadly creature away from her so she could reach her weapon, having been knocked out of her hands on impact. She knew how much the creature despised the humans, and she really couldn't blame it. But on the other hand, she wasn't just going to let it kill her, either. With a well placed kick to the midriff, the creature was knocked backward several feet, where it met multiple rounds from Fury's pulse rifles.

In a little over three minutes, the two modified soldiers had the situation contained and signaled a clean up crew to come and do their job. Once they had arrived, Fury and Cassandra received orders to report back to General Andrews' office…

"Ok, Fury, what happened?"

"According to security data, the lock down system for cage three malfunctioned, allowing two contaminants to escape."

"How did the others get out?"

"Security data reports all systems functioning correctly."

"Ok, that was pointless… How about you, Tech Two…?" questioned the General as he ran his eyes over her body. She could feel his want for her and it made her uncomfortable.

"The only theory I can think of is that Xenomorph share a telepathic link; that is how they communicate. Now, even if only two contaminants escaped via the malfunction, those two would be more than capable of releasing the others in that quadrant."

"You make it sound like these things are capable of tactics…"

"They are. How long has it been since humans first started studying these creatures…? And yet you still underestimate them."

"Where did you get so much information on these creatures…?" Andrews questioned suspiciously. He never did like the freedom of thought that Gelia had given her.

"C.B.A.U… And I have very detailed sources. A major part of the primary combat directives I share with C.B.A.U is the knowledge of the enemy…"

"Hmmph…" grunted Andrews, "You may return to your duties." He commanded, his thoughts already running through other things.

Both the Gene-Tech soldiers saluted him, then left his large, overly self-glorified office. Fury made straight for the large cargo hangars, where he was usually posted. There was quite a lot of weapons and drug trafficking happening within the cargo workers, and Andrews needed someone who couldn't be lured in or forced out and still manage to keep infractions to a minimum. For this, Fury was perfect.

Cassandra, on the other hand, started walking toward the med-lab. During the tussle with the drone, she had sustained a laceration to her right shoulder. It was true that her body would heal a lot faster than average humans, but it was still an obligation of hers that she must serve to the best of her ability.

To Cassandra, working amongst humans was no worry of hers, but the one thing that did bother her was the fact that she knew what was going on in the massive research centre, and she couldn't do anything about it. No matter how much she wanted it, C.B.A.U. was always watching. Knowing nothing of her past also bothered Cass; she tried consulting the Centralized Binary Autonomous U-Net, but every search she initiated came up blank. The only thing the female Gene-Tech soldier remembered was waking up in the med-lab being told that she had been created. The way that her doctor, Min Gelia and General Andrews looked at her made her feel uneasy, like they both knew something she didn't. It was written all over their pheromones, yet their faces always told a different story.

As she walked briskly along, lost in her thoughts, Cassandra realized she was already outside the large med-lab, the large bullet proof glass doors opening as she approached. The receptionist smiled as Cass walked in.

"How are we today Cassandra?"

"Very good, thank you. Is Doctor Gelia…?"

"Available…? I'll check for you; wait right here please." she smiled.

Cassandra gave half a smirk and stood with her arms folded while she waited for the doctor. It only took a few seconds before the receptionist walked out from Gelia's office, followed by the doctor. Min Gelia slapped a big fake smile on her face as she walked towards Cass.

"Hello, Cassandra. What brings you here today? Your weekly check up isn't until Friday."

"Work… I just had a Xenomorph hit me at full flight in the chest; it nicked my shoulder."

"Ohhh, that's no good. When I made you, I didn't know they would use you as a soldier. Come on, lets' take a look at that shoulder."

Cass kept her face blank and followed Gelia down a wide corridor to one of the examination rooms; she walked through the door as Min held it open for her.

"Ok Cassandra, you know the drill." said the doctor, again with her annoying, false happy voice and smile.

Cass moved over and sat on the small examination bed as Doctor Gelia washed her hands and put on a pair of examination gloves. Cass felt her pheromones as she walked over to the bed: deceit, guilt, anxiety, the dishonesty was so strong it almost made her eyes water.

"Wow, that creature must have been really pissed… straight through your armor. I think it served its use though… the armor, I mean, not the Xenomorph!" she said with a fake laugh. "It's not that deep; half a dozen stitches will do the job, and with your ability, I think you will be all healed up in a day or two."

"Good, I have another shift in half an hour."

"You will need to remove your armor. I need to go and get some equipment, I will be back soon." With another flash of a fake smile, Gelia left.

After watching the Doctor leave the room, Cassandra sighed and got to her feet. She unzipped her combat vest and placed it on the end of the examination bed. Next, she uncoupled the top half of her dark grey, skin tight armor and peeled it off her slender body, leaving her standing in only a plain white bra and a pair of standard issue pants. Sighing again, she sat back down and tapped her fingers on the bed side impatiently. She hadn't been waiting long when Doctor Gelia returned with a stainless steel tray. Inside was a few vials of saline solution, some gauze and a sealing patch, not to mention a doctor's favorite friend, the stitching gun. Cassandra switched off mentally while the doctor did her work. It didn't take long either way, and once cleaned and sown up, Cass made her way to her quarters, where she took a quick shower and changed into a uniform.

Then it was back to her regular duties, standing guard between the med labs and people bringing in freight, samples and other things required by the scientists. This was boring, dull and so beneath her abilities, she often wondered if she were on punishment detail.

* * *

"Our Father whom art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, and forgive those whom ever trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, now and forever. Amen."

Cassandra knelt as she prayed, her right hand clasping a plain silver crucifix that hung around her neck and pressing it hard into her chest. She could not remember why she was religious, but knew that by praying, and having this faith helped her to deal with her life. She knew she was genetically enhanced, and that she could see, smell, hear and do things no normal human could even dream of. But not knowing her past ground like cut glass in a portion of her mind.

After she finished her session with the mighty Father, Cass removed what was left of her armor and made for the bathroom in her quarters. Surprisingly, after a hard day of doing what she was made to do, she didn't even feel remotely tired. This, the Gene-Tech female became used to. No matter how hard she fought, or what she did, she was never tired, though as a natural relaxation, her body still required sleep.

Opening the door into the small bathroom, Cassandra removed her underwear and looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds before reaching into the shower cubicle and turning on the water. As always, physical perfection stared back at her. But no matter how many times she performed the same ritual in the evenings, she still couldn't shake the notion that something was wrong. A voice in the back of her mind kept telling her that the face looking back from the glass wasn't hers. But she had no clue what the _right _one was supposed to look like either. With a frustrated sigh, Cass turned away from the mirror and ducked into the shower and under the spray of hot water.

Fifteen minutes later, the sole female occupant emerged from the small bathroom, donning only a towel. She began drying herself as she walked toward a wardrobe at the end of her bed. While she worked with one hand, Cassandra tapped a small sensor pad on the door of the wardrobe with the other. It swung open, revealing its contents; numerous pairs of standard issue military and off duty clothing neatly stacked and hung in compact rows.

As she leant into the wardrobe to grab some underwear, there was a loud beeping from the door into her quarters. Cass sighed and picked up her towel, wrapping it around her body before going to answer the door.

"Who is it?" asked the Gene-Tech female into the small intercom system.

"Doctor Gelia sent me to check up on you." responded a nervous sounding female voice.

Cassandra thought it a little strange that Gelia would send someone to check up on her, but she opened the door and permitted the young nurse entry into her quarters.

"Thank you." said the nurse as Cass held the door open for her.

"No problem…" she replied.

Cassandra knew something wasn't right the moment the young woman walked past her. The nurse's pheromones indicated that she was nervous, yet excited as well, far beyond normal for a routine check-up.

The female soldier turned to the nurse again. "What is your name?"

"Chloe…"

"Well, Chloe, do your thing…" Cass said, watching her closely.

Cass repositioned her towel so the nurse could inspect the wound on the front of her shoulder. With a nervous smile, Chloe moved toward Cassandra and bent down slightly to inspect her stitching. The Gene-Tech noticed a slight change in her breathing and her mood. The intruder's hands trembled slightly as she touched the damaged skin on Cassandra's shoulder.

"You are amazing… the wound has almost healed…"

"I know…"

Chloe looked into Cassandra's eyes before looking down at the towel that covered her supple breasts. Before the Gene-Tech could react, the nurse began to brush her soft fingertips down Cass' chest. Chloe's pheromones were now a mess of lust and want for the genetically modified soldier, and the nurse now spoke in a soft, seductive whisper.

"I have always wanted you… You are so perfect in every way…"

"What are you doing…?" asked Cass in a hard voice.

"Surely your body still demands sexual contact…?" the nurse returned with a coy smile.

"Yes, it does. After all, I am still human, but I don't want THAT sort of contact."

Chloe whipped her hand away from Cassandra's breasts and looked at the ground, her face bright red with embarrassment.

"I am sorry. I just had a feeling that you were like me, and obviously I was wrong…"

"Quite obviously…"

Chloe took a step back, and Cass could feel the sudden uncertainty coming off of her.

"I have to go. I have a shift to finish…" she said, glancing at the door as if she would bolt at any second.

"You know where the door is…" Cass replied bluntly. No sooner were the words out of her mouth than she was gone, leaving the Gene-Tech wondering if she wouldn't have been better off leaving the wound to heal on its own.


	3. Second Chance

Chapter 2: Second Chance

After the young female left the room, Syn cursed her and wiped the water from his face and arms. As he slumped off his sleeping platform to finish drying off, the Yautja male looked down at his naked body. Lack of exercise and excessive consumption of C'ntlip had really taken its toll. With a depressed sigh, Syn'kra-va'al got to his feet and walked toward the closest window opening. The early morning sun played across the rugged mountainous landscape, creating an openhanded, endless beauty. A dozen scents hit his senses, rich earthy smells that promised rain in a few days, a slightly sweeter one coming from the long Caire grass that grew in the fertile valley meadows to the far north. The mingled signatures of the local animals that roamed their nearby territories tainted his palate. Also carried in on the warm, dry breeze was that sense of edgy anticipation that called to him, luring the hunter to explore its vastness. This Yautja world, known as O'ka'an, had always been this way…

A single tear rolled down Syn's cheek as he thought about the past, about how good it used to be. He used to be honored, he used to be _feared_ throughout the Yautja ranks of O'ka'an, and now he was nothing. His son wanted nothing to do with him, he knew not where or who his female was with, and now, he had to face his previous clan Elder. Syn sighed once more and continued to stare into the rugged landscape.

"It is beautiful, is it not…?" questioned an old voice from behind Syn.

The younger male spun around, the blood draining from his face.

"Indeed it is… Elder Bre'ta'ak." Syn replied as he hung his head in shame.

"It has been a long while since you have been here."

"Things change over time, Elder…"

"Some things do not." Bre'ta'ak shot back without missing a beat.

"I did…"

"Perhaps… but now, it is time to return to us."

"I cannot, I must return to my dwelling, my home. If the Council learns I am speaking to you, they will kill me. I am to have no communication with the Dark Blade Clan…"

"They will not…"

"YOU DO NOT KNOW THAT! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT! OR MAYBE YOU THINK _YOU_ CAN PROTECT ME?" bellowed Syn with a sudden outburst.

"Hold your tongue, Thei-de Ka'antyra."

"THAT IS _NOT_ MY NAME! DON'T YOU GET IT? I AM NOTHING NOW. I AM NOT CAPABLE OF ANYTHING ANYMORE!"

The powerful fist came out of nowhere, and Syn'kra-va'al wasn't ready for it. The younger male was sent flying across the room, a loud thump issued out as he hit the polished marble wall.

"You are testing my patience, Syn'kra-va'al." growled Bre'ta'ak.

"Your patience is the least of my worries, elder." spat Syn as he got back to his feet.

"You are blinded by your past actions. Dig deep, and show me the Blade Operative you used to be…"

"THE DARK BLADE CLAN IS EXTINCT HERE, GET OVER IT!"

"Is it really? How do you know? Or maybe your own failure as a Dark Blade operative is the reason for your negligence. I think that is why your female and son left you, not because of your public shaming and punishment, but because you see yourself as a failure, and that can affect a clan's understanding of relationship…"

Syn'kra-va'al began to shake, his rage building up. He knew he shouldn't lose his temper; one of the reasons he was accepted into the Dark Blade Clan was because of his ability to remain unnaturally calm in dire situations. But Bre'ta'ak's words played through his mind. _Failure, negligence_,_ public shaming_; it cut his resolve like plasma wire, shredding his heart into a million pieces. He fought to remain calm, but the words kept coming; '…_your female and son left you_…'

The Clan Elder saw this happening, and he did what he had to in the name of his precious Dark Blade Clan. It was their last chance to regain the opportunity to have the Clan Elders back in the O'ka'an Council once again. Syn'kra-va'al must succeed in reclaiming his honor, and he would use any measure necessary to help him accomplish that.

"What I say is the truth, Thei-de Ka'antyra. You failed, and it was your own fault… Now you must take action to prove yourself once more."

The invisible threshold that was once Syn'kra-va'al's temper shattered to pieces. Instantly, his body was in the fighting stance of an ancient Dark Blade Clan martial art; the right training ensured that the art was extremely fierce, yet incredibly refined. Bre'ta'ak scented his underling's mood change and dropped low to the ground, his old, yet powerful frame mimicked that of his underling.

With amazing speed, the younger male jumped at his Elder, bringing up his right elbow as he did so. The blow landed right on target, at the base of Bre'ta'ak's neck, with Syn's entire body weight behind it. There was a look of great surprise on the Elder's face as he stumbled backwards; clearly he wasn't prepared for the attack. Syn'kra-va'al was a little more than shocked to discover that he still had his speed, given the fact that he hadn't trained in over four years.

"Still swift you are, Syn'kra-va'al…" winced the elder as he rubbed his neck.

The younger male did not respond with words, instead he rushed the Elder once more. This time Bre'ta'ak was ready, blocking three exceptionally fast, wide flare kicks simultaneously with his left and right forearms. Before he could react, Syn was on his back once more. Bre'ta'ak jumped at him, his left knee poised to strike. And strike it did, landing slap bang in the middle of Syn'kra-va'al's chest. The younger male fought for breath as he lay on the cold marble floor, momentarily stunned. Ignoring the pain and his swimming vision, Syn jumped to his feet and ran at his mentor once again. Lighting fast fists were thrown and blocked by both the Yautja males, though soon Syn began to tire, his lack of training taking a toll on his fitness. It seemed like forever they fought, Syn'kra-va'al's muscles burned and his hearts felt as if they were pumping Kainde Amedha blood. Then right at that moment of thought, Syn made his mistake. He raised his block as the Elder swung a feint at his head. As time seemed to dilate for both of them, Syn'kra-va'al knew that there was nothing he could do but watch.

The younger male's eyes bulged as his breath was forced from his lungs. He was helpless as Bre'ta'ak's right knee buried itself into Syn's ribcage. As his body slumped forward, he looked up to see his Elder swing a powerful right fist. The last thing he saw before he passed out from the overwhelming pain was the look of grim despair on his Elder's face.

* * *

Cass stood in her quarters for some minutes after the nurse left. The thought of sexual contact with another being, whether it was Fury or a normal human, caused an unsettling reaction inside her. Anger at the thought that they felt she needed it …and fear. Now that was a new sensation for her. She chased the feeling, trying to connect it to some prior experience, and hit a wall. Like trying to search her mind for thoughts of before, all she drew was a blank. Everything before she had woken up in that lab was just gone.

Knowing that to try any harder was futile; Cass began cataloguing her reactions to the fear. It caused a slight physical reaction on her body. She shivered, and goose pimples arose on her arms. She hugged herself tightly in response, the towel dropping off of her body. At that moment, she understood something, far more profound then anything she had ever known. She was at heart, some where deep within herself, human. No machine, whether created or made, could know what fear was.

While she was reveling in this new feeling, the rumbling in her stomach reminded her that even genetically modified soldiers needed to eat. Hoping that the mess hall would still have people in it, she donned a plain t-shirt and utility pants, threw on her boots, and made her way to the mess hall. It seemed that at this time of night, there were quite a few marines, scientists and various other people in the hall. She did not look at any of them, falling into an old habit of obscurity. Where she had picked it up, she knew not. But for what ever reason, she could blend into the wood work and people would not notice her.

She took a tray and went over to where the food was dispensed, the digital menu on the wall above listing that day's entrees. She picked out a few and waited for it to be thrown onto a plate. Cornbread, some sort of stew, something that looked vaguely like a vegetable and some sort of protein/fruit drink in a cup. She grabbed her silverware and then went to a table and sat down.

The other occupants of this particular table happened to be two synthetic androids. They barely spared her a glance as they played with the food cubes in front of them and discussed the happenings of their day. Cass started to shovel the food into her mouth when an annoyingly squeaky voice rose above the general noise in the room.

"So, the Gene Tech feels more at home with the Synths…?"

"Shut up Ryan! She can eat wherever the hell she wants." answered another voice, this one bordering on gruff.

Cass looked up to see a thin, pencil necked man sitting with three other Marines at another table. He had a nose that had obviously been broken and not healed correctly, and a leer that could only be described as vulgar.

"Then why don't she come over here and sit with us? We are regular grunts, get paid to look after colonists daughters, and burn bugs. What does she got that is better than you or me?" he asked with a sneer.

Cass ignored him and kept on eating; only glancing up when Fury sat down across from her, the same type of food in front of him.

"They probably can't input what I am saying!" came the annoying voice once more, "Hey toaster, does this compute?"

Ryan got to his feet and patted his ass in their direction. Cass continued to ignore his taunts. Things like this had happened off and on for nearly a year now. The advanced modifications given to the Gene Techs made the regular soldiers jealous and afraid of them at the same time. Unable to deal with their shortcomings, they made up for it by segregating themselves, and tormenting Cass, since she was the less threatening looking of the two. She had accessed her link to C.B.A.U, going through some files to pass the time, when out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of something.

Shuffling things around mentally, compartmentalizing the download of the files for later, she turned her attention to the large video screen that hung in the mess hall. On it, two faces were shown, and a Newsreader was saying:

"_And now, at the one year anniversary of the death and possible suicide of Dr. James Wulcan and his student, Cassandra Tripp…"_

"_That's me!"_

Cass heard a distinct female voice, seemingly right next to her own ear. She whipped her head around, looking for the person. An empty chair was the only thing there.

The reporter continued:

"…_It is speculated that she killed him and then committed suicide by commandeering a shuttle and crashing it into the ground. No female bodies were recovered, and friends claim that Ms. Tripp was not capable of killing anyone, let alone take her own life."_

"_I'm not dead!"_

She whipped her head around again. This time Fury took notice of her odd behavior.

"Cassandra, is there a problem?"

"No sir, I thought I dropped something." she blinked quickly in response.

"…_Investigators have finally concluded their findings and have closed the book on the life of one of the greatest scientific minds lost to us."_

Cass stood and started to make her way out of the mess hall when the pencil necked marine noticed her leaving and piped up again.

"Hey Gene Tech, I said, does that compute? Or are your brains so fried that you can't see when some one is being an asshole?"

Cass stopped and winced as a voice, similar to the one from before, came to her.

"_Are YOU going to take that shit…?"_

She went blind with anger, and before Ryan could turn around to sit down, faster than the eye can blink, Cass was there, his knife at his throat, pressing the thinly serrated blade against his jugular.

"Yes, that does compute. Do it again, and I will use your ass to wipe up the blood after I slit your throat." she whispered softly into his ear, so only he could hear what she said.

Cass dropped the knife, nodded to Ryan's companions, who were sitting stiffly and staring at her, and exited the mess hall before she created too much of a disturbance. Fury looked on dispassionately and rose from his chair to follow her. As soon as the doors slid shut behind her, Cassandra ran from the common area, tears in her eyes. She ran from her own feelings of insecurity and the rage within her. Feeling the anger within her burning her chest, she pushed herself harder. People moved out of her way, following her progress with curious glances. Not wanting to be stopped or to accidentally hurt someone, she went down several adjacent ladders into the lower maintenance levels and continued to run.

It seemed like hours passed, and her tank top was soaked with sweat. She had just started to feel a little tired, and slowed her pace. How she wished she could make her body as exhausted as her numb mind and her torn soul felt.

She was forced to stop abruptly as Fury stepped out of the darkness and blocked her path, his eyes impassionate.

"You are to report to Doctor Gelia tomorrow morning for a full mental evaluation. Get some sleep. That is an order." he deadpanned, folding his arms over his chest.

* * *

Syn'kra-va'al awoke, feeling the sands of the kehrite beneath him. He did not feel as battered as he knew he should feel. He clicked his mandibles softly as he opened his eyes. The fact that they had expended the energy and resources to have him put through a medical pod impressed him, slightly. So the need to bring him back was bad enough to keep him alive. But why would they? The funding to the O'ka'an faction of the Dark Blade Clan was rumored to be nigh existent.

As he laid there musing as to their motivation, he heard a voice.

"You are alive. And here you will remain, to train and become what you once were. You may not be Thei-de Ka'antyra… But you will become him again."

Syn raised his head, feeling slightly dizzy from lack of food.

"Why then? Why not just let me live the pathetic existence that became mine. Why not let me suffer as the council has sought?" he asked, giving voice to his thoughts.

"Get up, clean yourself and learn why. I have something for you to see."

Bre'ta'ak walked solemnly out onto the sand and helped Syn'kra-va'al to his feet, ordering his subordinate back to his guest chambers for a hot steam cleaning and a meal.

Two hours later, Syn growled in contentment as he exited the room and headed to his meeting with Bre'ta'ak. It had been some time since he had enjoyed such niceties, and it did wonders to improve his mood. After several minutes of wandering the grounds of his former home, he joined his mentor in his own personal chamber.

"First I want you to see this, then I will explain why you are so needed."

The elder turned to his operating console and tapped a sensor pad with one of his clawed fingers. A three dimensional image appeared; it was his former mate, holding his son in her arms. Syn cringed away, the deep pains in his hearts that he had taught his body to ignore coming back stronger than ever.

"Syn, I know you will see this, no matter how much it hurts. I am not interested in what they want you to do, only that if you do this, your honor will be regained, whether you come back alive, or not. You will have status and respect once again, and your son will carry your name. I have a writ that will be accepted by any training institution for him. Your son will grow to be a warrior, and he will have the best skills, the best teachers, and the chance for the highest honors …like you once had." and with that the image winked out.

"Do you want to know what is so important that all will be forgiven?"

Bre'ta'ak tapped a few more sensor pads upon his console and another projection began to generate. Syn could see images, and yautja lettering scrawled across a wall.

"What is this? It seems as though a child has taken control of this chamber."

"Those images, as you can see, come from an ooman compound. They have fought, or are fighting, Kainde Amedha. They hold them captive, as expected from the Oomen. But they kill them easily …using our technology."

"How have you gotten this information? What do the council Elders do?" Syn asked warily, even as he felt the prickle of excitement run down his spine.

"It is being sent to me. From a human… She uses an emergency beacon, and a wrist computer from a gauntlet. They have learned our language system, and are unlocking our technology, albeit, quite slowly."

Syn was curious, but felt a tightening in his stomach at the same time. "Where did they get this?"

"It is yours, from your ship, and from the dead warriors you left behind. This is why the message came to me, here." replied Bre'ta'ak, more simply than he should have.

"That… was a long time ago Elder… surely these events you speak of have long passed…?"

"No, Syn. Fortunately for us, the humans are not very fast in developing or understanding our technology, but unfortunately, they have already procured new weapons from what you left behind."

Syn hung his head as regret washed over him. The public shaming and punishment he suffered because of these events were nothing in comparison to the way he felt now.

"What have I done…?"

* * *

Cass lay on her bunk, stinking up her small room with her sweat, and not caring. As she stared up at the blank, impersonal ceiling, replaying scenes from her day, she at last felt tired and decided to sleep. As her breathing became deeper and steadier, her eyes fluttered and at some point after that she finally slipped from consciousness. She did not often dream, but when stressed, she would dream about things, strange things, things that made no sense.

While in deep REM sleep, her eyes opened. She sat up sluggishly and a sigh came from deep within her. It sounded strained, as if she had not spoken in a long time. And though the voice was emanating from Cass, it was deeper, and resonated slightly. Most humans are born with two sets of vocal cords; only Tibetan monks and a few others learn to use both sets. Though unaware of the fact, Cass was one of those few. From the depths of her throat, this second voice whispered. "Finally…"

Her half-lidded eyes sliding over her small room, Cass got off her bed and reached under it, digging out spare boots, and dirty clothing yet to be laundered. Pausing when the cool metal of the wall met the pads of her fingers, she withdrew her hand long enough to grab a small utility knife she kept under the edge of the bed frame. She then pried open a small air duct and pulled out a fairly large object covered in a thin silver wrapping. After getting it untangled, she reached in deeper and retrieved another smaller object, similarly wrapped. Not bothering to get up, she sat cross-legged in the floor as she began to work.

Twiddling with both things, connecting small wires and pushing several red lit buttons, Cass sat bathed in a red glow from a small screen. She held an alien gauntlet cradled in her lap with a functioning wrist device. From within it, several jury-rigged wires went to a larger component. It looked like a greenish-black metallic slug. Covering its outer shell were integrated antennae and plates that barely rose above its slick appearing surface. The top, if you could call it that, held a small array, and three small antennae which almost looked like eye stalks. Cass pried open a plate and attached the wires to various exposed ones inside. She also pulled out a very human looking data cable with a universal plug, universal in the human technology sense.

She began typing using a plastic toothpick, painstakingly spelling out her words in the Yautja language. After what seemed like an eternity of typing what amounted to a long paragraph, she stopped, then picked up the data cable and looked at her arm. Bathed in the reddish glow of the screen, she picked at a freckle on her arm. It popped up, and she fished out the silicon filament that allowed her to put it back in.

When it was removed, she inserted the data cable probe, then did a mental copy and downloaded the pertinent day's events, including her fight with the Xenomorphs, and suiting up and gathering weapons. She also included visits to the labs and the current work going on there.

At this point, a snore came out of her mouth, followed by a mumble. The low resonating voice mumbled quietly. "Damn, I had better hurry before she wakes up."

Hitting several more sensor pads on the wrist computer, she waited for a certain symbol to show up, and then disconnected the entire set up. Wrapping each piece in the silver blanket parts, she slid them back into the vent and put the grill back on. Shoving pieces of clothing and footwear under the bed, the deeply feminine voice sighed again.

"I hope they come soon, or they may not be able to stop them. It may be too late already…"

And then with a sleepy sigh, she lay down, the eyes closed, and Cass slept and dreamt no more.

Elsewhere within the complex, Private York sat watching surveillance screens in the darkness of the security room. He was assigned to watch the sleep patterns and computer links to all the systems, which included the gene tech soldiers. A small smile twisted his lips upward as one particular screen burst to life, the lines wavering and dancing as they made their way across the monitor before disappearing into oblivion. Unable to help himself, he reached forward, his fingertips brushing over the most active lines. He loved to watch the patterns of Cass as she slept. Her screen was quieter than the others most of the time, but every few weeks or so, she would dream. When that happened, not even the traumatized soldiers who were monitored because of their intense nightmares could match her brain activity. Her dreams must be so vivid they almost seemed real. If only he knew what they were about…

* * *

"Syn, there is no harm in being moral…"

"I was not moral at all, elder. I let the enemy escape, with our technology. The only moral judgment I made at that time was to get myself back home to my family. I should have finished it then, I should have died with honor."

"Do not judge yourself on past experiences, Thei-de Ka'antyra. You have only a month before the council makes its decision, based on my recommendation of course…"

"What do you mean…?"

"Like I have said, you will get everything back, these past few turns will be ignored, and you will be Thei-de Ka'antyra, once again." stated Bre'ta'ak with almost a proud grin.

"How…?"

"I informed the council of the messages I was getting from the ooman. They were doubtful at first, but when I brought proof, they saw the dire consequences that may come of the situation."

"They… they approved this…?

"Indeed my pup, indeed they did…"

"Why me… and what is the hidden text...? The bastards have to be hiding something."

"They are not hiding anything, of that I made sure, and you were requested personally by me, because I know how much you want to undo the mistake you made. If successful, the council will reinstate you and allow me to re-open this property as O'ka'an's Dark Blade Institution."

Syn'kra-va'al looked into his Elder's eyes for a moment. It was stupid of him to expect deceit from Bre'ta-ak, but after the past four turns, Syn rarely showed trust of any kind.

"I will do what needs to be done…" he nodded.

"Excellent!" grinned Bre as he pulled his student into a hug only a true friend could provide.

"My only condition is that, should something happen to me, I want you to keep an eye out for my son, even though he has not spoken to me in many turns." Syn said as he released his mentor.

Without response, Bre'ta-ak tapped a few more sensor pads on his console and several images of a young Yautja male appeared in front of them. Syn blinked once, then reached out to touch one of the life-like images. He sighed as his hand passed straight through the holographic projection.

"How is he doing…? He has aged… He looks so different."

"Ja'kry-yl is doing very well, grown fast he has. He is training to become a Tan'ku warrior, just like his father…" spoke Bre'ta'ak in a sympathetic tone.

"Ja'kry-yl …"

Syn looked at the images of the young male as he fought the tears that threatened to blur his vision. He clenched his fist until his nails dug into his flesh. Using the pain to steady himself, he turned to his elder.

"Train me once more… I want to be the Yautja I once was. I want once more to be known as Thei-de Ka'antyra… I want them to fear that name as they did before."

* * *

"Good morning, Cassandra. You are up early today, what can I do for you…?" questioned Min Gelia.

"I have been ordered to report for a full mental assessment…"

Dr. Gelia looked surprised. "Who gave that order?"

"Fury. I think you are aware that he supersedes me in rank."

"I am aware of this, but it has not been registered in my log… Never mind…." said Doctor Gelia with her annoying fake smile, "I can fit it in before my first appointment."

Cass simply nodded and followed the doctor to the neural analysis department of the med labs. As she walked, Cassandra's mind conflicted with itself. Perhaps she should not have come here. Something did not seem right about Min Gelia. She was angry about something, and doing a very poor job of trying to cover it up. Her face looked unlike what it used to; her once perfect skin tone and appearance had now given way to tired, bloodshot eyes and a very poor complexion, like the doctor hadn't slept in weeks.

"Ok Cassandra, take a seat in the chair please…"

Cass nodded once and did as she was instructed, her obedient nature overriding her doubt. She watched as Gelia activated the main neural analysis diagnostic system and readied the hardware to wetware data cables she would momentarily connect to Cassandra.

"Ok, here we go… Tilt your head forward please…" Gelia said with an almost sigh.

Cass had been through this procedure many times, and winced slightly as Doctor Gelia removed a 'freckle' at the top of the female Gene-Tech's spine more carelessly than usual. She flinched as Min inserted the fiber-optic like data cable probe into the back of her neck. Cassandra looked down and watched as Gelia did the same thing with the data transfer port on her left arm.

"Ok, here we go…"

Cassandra felt a strange electrical tingle as Gelia began the system analysis. It only took a few minutes before the test had finished, and Cass looked expectantly up at the doctor.

"You are in perfect mental health, but I would like to do an offline test as well. It basically means I will put you to sleep and examine your unconscious mind…"

"If you think you will find anything, go right ahead, doctor." replied Cassandra, a little more punctually than she should have.

The doctor's face remained blank as she turned back to her computer console. She selected the correct programming and with her fake smile plastered on her face, she looked at Cassandra and executed the procedure.

"Sweet dreams, Cassandra…"

Before she knew it, Cass was out for the count, and the doctor could now do what she wanted. C.B.A.U. wasn't a threat, for it thought that Cassandra was simply undergoing a regular test. Min Gelia watched Cassandra's vital signs, and when the electro-cardiogram monitor readings indicated that the patient was indeed in an induced coma, an evil smirk replaced her annoying fake smile. Finally, she could work without worrying about security.

"Ok Andrews, this will teach you to fuck with me… One thousand, two hundred and six personnel at this place, plenty of able subjects for research, and you have me looking after a couple of Gene-Techs and servicing Synthetic Droids… _'Unlimited funding and your own labs.'_ Fucking. Bullshit…"

The doctor worked fast and hard to get the job done before the automated testing program ran its course and Cassandra regained consciousness. After a short while, she leant back in her large office chair and stretched, an evil chuckle leaving her mouth as she instructed the neural computer system to upload a new encoded program into Cass' unconscious mind.

"Let's play ball, Andrews…"


	4. Operation Deception

Chapter 3: Operation Deception.

Strange dreams plagued Cassandra's sleep, dreams of pain and death, the crystal clear images filling her mind with a motiveless rage that was completely foreign. Something within her was taking pleasure in making her see these terrible things, things she would never be capable of doing…

"_Where is he…?"_

"_I don't know what you are talking about! Please don't hurt us!"_

"_General Andrews, WHERE THE FUCK IS HE, BITCH?"_

"_PLEASE, DON'T HURT MY BABY!"_

The woman screamed bloody murder as Cass began to move upon her and her only child, two long, scythe-like blades sliding down from the outer sides of her forearms and locking into place. Dark blood flew as Cassandra's right arm lashed out with almighty power. The child screamed out as she watched her mother's head roll off her shoulders and hit the ground with a wet slapping sound. The child's distress silenced, the shattered look upon her precious face replaced by surprise as the left blade entered her ribcage then penetrated her back. Pure bloodlust driving her on further, Cass lifted the child up off the ground and swung her right arm. The small body went limp as the razor sharp blade severed the four-year-olds neck…

* * *

Cassandra awoke and sat bolt upright, her body covered in a cold sweat. She sat shaking for a few seconds, the images from her subconscious flashing before her eyes, in moments her stomach began convulsing, bile rising in her throat. In a flash, the female Gene-Tech was hunched over the toilet in her small bathroom. Every time she thought her body could vomit no more, her thoughts would recall her tortured dream and her stomach would begin to churn again. It seemed like forever before she stopped. Her chest hurt from throwing up so much, and the rancid taste of stomach acid and partially digested food remained in her mouth.

On shaking legs, Cass got to her feet and stepped over to the shower cubicle, unsteady hands working to get the water running. While she waited for the water to become a tolerable temperature, Cassandra moved over to a mirror mounted above a wash basin. Her hands still trembled slightly as she grabbed up a glass and began filling it with water. There was a small clinking sound as the Gene-Tech soldier placed the glass back onto the stainless steel shelf above the wash basin. She looked back up into the mirror and rubbed her eyes. After staring at her reflection for a few minutes, Cass reached down and removed her underwear and the tee-shirt that she wore while sleeping. Taking a few steps back, she looked in the mirror again. Most women would give anything to have a body like hers and most men would give anything to be with her. She was perfect in every way: shoulder-length dark colored hair, slightly muscled beneath a beautifully toned body. As if the nightmare wasn't bad enough, she heard the voice from the cafeteria.

"… _Damn beautiful…"_

Cass spun around the tiny bathroom trying to discern where the voice was coming from, then stopped. Could it possibly be a link from C.B.A.U.? She and Fury were able to talk via the implanted hardware in their heads, so perhaps someone with too much time on their hands was playing a cruel joke on her. Tech –Two was no stranger to pointless human animosity. She turned from the mirror, and showered quickly before stepping back out into her darkened room, drying herself off.

The cool air caused goose pimples to arise on her bare flesh. The slight discomfort was refreshing to her mind, allowing her to focus on her dream in a more detached fashion. Nightmares were uncommon for her, she wondered if she should report it. She did not want to deal with Dr. Gelia yet again; it was obvious she was becoming unstable. Maybe it would be wiser to report to General Andrews. He would probably want to know about the possible misuse of C.B.A.U. as well.

"_Don't ya want to know who you are…?"_ the voice came again, trailing off into a whisper as she made her way back to the bedroom.

There wasn't much that Cassandra didn't know, but one thing she would kill to familiarize herself with was where she came from. But how did the voice know that? If it truly was someone toying with her, they must have been monitoring her link with C.B.A.U. for some time. Even then, to put together what she was searching for from the massive amount of data she went through on a regular basis was nearly impossible. She had only ever told one person of her active search for her past, but Lisa was far too nice, and far too busy, for playing pranks. Or maybe she was simply going insane…

Staring blankly at the twisting shadows created by her rumpled bed sheets, Cass thought about her absent past. She didn't try to remember, a headache was the last thing she needed on top of her heaving stomach. Circles inside circles, one question led to another. Was she a long dead clone of a soldier? Was she a convicted criminal, now with no past? She had come to be for a purpose. She felt it was not to be a soldier though. All of her heightened senses, and new ones she had just started to perceive, as well as her body build and structure, made her feel more like she should be silent and deadly. But with the link to C.B.A.U, she had no answers, no way to get them, and would just have to continue to do whatever C.B.A.U instructed.

Unable to sleep any longer she got dressed, but slipped on running shoes and casual wear instead of her uniform. Leaving her darkened quarters, she headed to the labs. She was a somewhat common sight there, the people up at this hour well aware that she got up early on a semi-regular occasion. She entered by a certain door, breathing upon request to acknowledge who she was. As she made her way through the large, haphazardly organized room, a young woman in her mid twenties looked up from a computer; she had old style glasses perched on her head.

"Cass, I haven't seen you in a few weeks! Whatcha been up to, besides fending off men and killing bugs?"

"And women too, now." Cass snorted with a short laugh.

"Want something to drink?" asked Lisa Murvane, standing up from the work table she was at.

"Tea would be nice."

"Sure thing. Will you be going to Mass later on today? I have heard they finally got a new sermon in, with last night's mail courier."

"Oh? Yes then."

"I never thought a Gene Tech would be religious." replied the scientist with a laugh.

"I think it was either programmed into me, or I was religious in my previous life."

"…Previous life? So you think you know where you came from?"

"No, but …" Cass sighed… "Never mind, you will send me to get yet another evaluation."

"Have I ever? Geez, something is really bugging you… You can tell me… Who in the world would I tell? The bugs? A dog?"

Around her in glass cases stood Xenomorph eggs, the lips clamped shut, life still writhing within them. The smell of animals almost knocked most people off their feet, but Cass felt at ease here, and with Lisa. But she had to be careful of how often she came here, as it was restricted, even from her. Changing the subject, Lisa directed her to another room.

"Hmmm, yeah why not…" she said, half to herself, then to Cass, "You have got to see what I have done now. You will love Spot. He is sooo cute."

"Spot? You mean that small dog you had in the canine lab?"

"Well he is still Spot, but… well you will have to see it to believe it."

She led the way into a more damp area. The pheromones from the nearby hive were almost overpowering to Cassandra. Lisa stopped in front of an observation control booth, pressed a series of buttons and waited as an isolation cage swung into view. As it came to a halt, the lights came on inside of it. Lisa opened the cage and the side door to the booth.

"Spot, come here boy!" She called, then whistled.

Cass stood still as a small, beagle sized Xenomorph came running around the corner. It jumped into Lisa's arms, and began to, in its best way, try to lick her, smearing her with drool as it did so. She set it down, and it began to pant happily, its inner jaws pulsating in and out of its crystalline edged mouth as it panted. Cass was aghast, but also curious.

"What did you do?"

"Well, we used synthetic muscle groupings like what was done with you. We replaced most of Spot with it. But at the same time, we introduced the Xenomorph synthetic blood, pairing it with synthetic/hybrid blood. Then we let a face hugger attach to Spot…"

Cass stood, staring, daring to reach out and pet the chitinous head that swung to look at her.

"We removed most of Spot's brain after the face hugger came off. When the little guy emerged he was mostly synthetic, and we simply did a bug lobotomy. Spot here is a type of synthetic/cyborg/ Xenomorph… In laymen's terms…"

At that she petted Spot on the head, and then held out a small rubber ball.

"Go get it… Get the ball, Spot."

She then threw it, and the small dog-like Xenomorph ran to fetch it, its long bladed tail waving happily after it.

"Gotta love being above the rules…" smiled the enthusiastic woman, "We will be doing human or chimp trials next. So what do you think?"

She reached down to retrieve the ball, slimy and held ever so delicately in crystalline teeth.

* * *

Syn'kra-va'al never thought he could feel so tired, but inside be so happy at the same time. Every muscle he thought he had, and a few he didn't know about, simply put, screamed in pain. He had to be ready to face an unknown enemy in one short month, and the relearning and reconditioning of his body was brutal, but effective. He lay soaking the pain away in a steam pool that he had often dallied in after practice as a student. Now he lay there as a necessity to ease the ache in his bones. His reverie was interrupted by a female voice.

"Bre'ta'ak wants me to help ease your pain."

Part of him wanted to arise to the unintended challenge, but he cuffed himself mentally. She didn't mean that kind of pain. Syn stood, glad that his physique was starting to manifest itself. He cared not if she was embarrassed by his nakedness. She had come to him, so let her see him as he was. The young female turned away, in the pretext of getting something.

"Lie down on that table." she commanded as she fiddled with the lid of a vial, giving him the privacy to put on a loin cloth.

Doing as she instructed, Syn eased himself onto the nearby table and laid still, he felt her clawed fingers kneading deep into his muscles, working out the kinks and knots. She used some sort of aromatic natural oil that smelt familiar to the male, a light rustic, earthy scent with just a very slight floral nuance that made Syn'kra-va'al remember his childhood years. Starting at the base of his calves, she slowly worked her way up to the back of his wiry, yet powerful thighs. At some point he knew he had dozed off, then re-awoke with her fingers on his neck. He did not change his pulse, or move his eyelids, but lay as if he were still unconscious. She had stopped his massage and was instead exploring his body with curious hands. Too relaxed to protest, he let her do as she pleased. He felt the faint tracings of her fingertip as it ran down one of the many scars upon his back. Her touch, though light, was still hypnotic, and having lost track of time, Syn slid back to sleep.

* * *

Cass felt herself awaken, trapped in a sticky but hard resin. Beads of sweat popped out on her face from the intense humidity in the room. Drawing in a deep breath to feed her oxygen-starved lungs, she nearly choked on the overwhelming smell that she knew belonged to only one species in the universe. Instantly, she knew where she was, and her eyes flew open. Panic engulfed her and Cass tried to scream, but her breath caught in her throat as she felt something large crawling up her legs…

As the face hugger made its way up to her torso, General Andrews walked right up to the female Gene-Tech and looked her in the eyes, seemingly unafraid of the eggs around him.

"This is what happens when you don't play by the rules, Cass. This is what happens when you kill women and children." he said in a harsh tone.

Cass shook her head, trying to avoid the face hugger. Undaunted, its tail looped around her throat and contracted tight, forcing her to gasp for air.

"I didn't do anything! I wasn't programmed to do tha…"she was cut off by the face hugger forcing its embryonic tube into her throat.

Cass' eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright in bed, the sweat pooling in the shallow curve below her breasts. Her breath shallow and forced, her body began shaking, and once again she became nauseous. But even as she flew to the bathroom, relief swept over her. She was not in the hive! She hadn't killed any one…

Going to her post that day, she was off pace, and not quite herself.

"… XENOMORPH CONTAMENANT BREECH, BIO-TECH LAB FIVE, SECTOR TWELVE, LEVEL 2, QUADRANT 4… REPEAT XENOMORPH…"

Cassandra took off at a forced run, downloading the schematic to that level and finding the nearest junctures as she did so. She arrived at the closest armory that held her specialist Gene Tech gear, and quickly donned it.

This was something new for the Xenomorphs; they were trying harder and harder to get out, everyday the attempts were more frequent. But the biggest change was one that couldn't be seen. Before when she picked up on their pheromones, it was mostly a mixture of hatred and bloodlust. Now they were laced with panic and desperation, as if their attempts to escape were no longer a bid for freedom, but for survival. Something big was coming, and somehow, they knew it. As she rounded the final corner she met Fury; he nodded to her, and they both took up their pre-determined positions.

This time it was an easy situation, as it was only two drones. They were quickly dispatched by the alien derived technology both Gene Techs held in their hands, before they could free any of their sisters. More tired than she should have felt, Cass peeled off her slime splattered armor, and went back to her post…

Later that night, she dreamt again. She was in a blue hazed killing field, vague purple tree shapes in the distance. Her inner jaws shot out with only one intention, and punched a hole in the skull of a young boy. She felt the warm blood and brain matter drip from her mouth, then hissed in annoyance as Andrews and a squad of Marines appeared to materialize around her with a crackling, electrical shorting sound. The General's eyes narrowed.

"All I ask is a little common sense, and here you are eating people."

It was absurd, insane; it made no sense to her. She looked at him, cocking her head to one side, her clawed hands now covered thick, with black drying blood.

"I have to kill you, Tech-Two. It's either you or me, and personally, I choose you…" Wasting no time, he took aim and shot her through the heart. The pain of the small plasma based projectile penetrating her chest felt like a stake being driven through her…

Disturbed from her slumber yet again, Cass sat up, gasping and reeling; she lost her balance, fell off the bed and threw up on the floor. It was the third nightmare in five days. Horrific scenes of unrelenting death, rape, killing by her, to her, all involving General Andrews.

'_Why'_, she asked herself, was this happening? The notion had started some time in the past few days, how to stop the ever increasing nightmares. They were all linked to the General… Why him…? Was it something within her? Out of desperation she had gone to be analyzed by Gelia, and all turned out normal. Suddenly clarity came to her as she stood in the shower yet again, staring blankly at the rivulets of water as they slid down the stall wall. In order for her to achieve peace, Andrews must die…

With purposeful movements Cassandra dried off, got dressed and stepped out of her room. Today was Sunday, the day the new mass was to be viewed. They would use the large mess hall so that those who were faithful or bored could come and see. She accessed C.B.A.U. and looked around in the common areas of the programs. There she found the General had created an itinerary for his aide that included his off time and his meetings. She noted that he had scheduled time to go to the large mess hall for the services that Sunday. Looking further and on the pretense that Xenomorphs could get into them, she found that there was a large vent at the back of the mess hall, with access through the maintenance shafts.

A short while later, Cassandra entered that mess hall, got herself some breakfast and sat in a position so she could survey the area. Quickly finding the vent cover, she viewed the layout and planned her attack while she toyed with her food so she didn't raise suspicion. As people started to leave, the orderlies began to set the pews out for the service.

"_Not much time…"_ Cass mumbled to herself as she left and walked quickly to a nearby armory.

Grabbing one of the many next gen. plasma based pulse rifles, she quickly ejected the magazine, checked it, then carefully slid it back into the rifle and slung it across her shoulder. Leaving the armory, she walked by several people and smiled at them, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. When she reached the maintenance entrance she looked around to see if anyone was near, then quickly ducked in and closed the hatch, locking it from the inside.

She could hear the recorded music start and using her highly tuned senses; she followed the sound as it echoed through the ducting. Finding the air duct was no problem, it lead straight to the vent where she could make a clear shot. She wormed her way silently up to the vent cover and looked down into the room. Her eyes and acute senses started to pick out certain people, and near the front, as always, General Andrews sat on the outside edge.

She set the rifle, laying her hand between the bottom of the vent shaft and the rifles magazine so she could control the inclination perfectly. She waited with her finger almost caressing the trigger. Moments later the music stopped, and a Monsignor walked out onto a screen in front of the congregation.

As the congregation stood for the Benediction, lying on her stomach, Cass eased off the trigger and reached down the top of her armor, fishing out the plain silver crucifix that she always wore around her neck. Taking a calming breath she spoke softly to herself.

"Our father whom art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses and forgive those whom ever trespass against us, lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil, for yours is the kingdom, the power and the glory, now and forever. Amen." Closing her eyes, she continued. "Almighty Father, make me not ashamed for the sins I have committed, give me the strength to fulfill my task at hand, for when I whet my flashing sword and my hand takes hold in judgment… I will take vengeance upon mine enemies, and I will repay those who hate me. Oh Lord, raise me to thy right hand and count me among thy saints…"

Cassandra kissed her crucifix and tucked it back down her armor. As she looked up, her eyes followed the sights of the pulse rifle. Shifting her lateral aim ever so slightly, she pulled a solid bead onto the back of Andrews' head. Cass held the weapon one hundred percent steady, ready to fire. And as her trigger finger was about to pull up tight, she heard that voice again, like a bit of her conscience, nagging her. She tried to ignore it, but as she squeezed the trigger, she felt her aim move slightly.

"_NO!"_

General Andrews felt the pain first, and heard the cough of the rifle a split second after blood splattered on his face. He clutched his left shoulder, and fell to the ground as the room erupted in panic. Simon Andrews knew all too well what a gunshot felt like, breathing through the pain, he reached down to his side arm, the only weapon he carried these days. Instincts that had been buried for years behind a desk arose, and acting quickly, he kicked over the pew he had been sitting in and rolled behind it, swearing under his breath as the movement placed pressure on his wound. Gritting his teeth, he flicked the safety off the ten millimeter standard issue and held it at the ready. Much to public opinion, the General, even though he rode a desk these days, was still quite a force to be reckoned with in a firefight. He held the pistol grip firmly, but not too tight as to stifle his wrist movement, prepared to send whoever dared attack him straight to hell. The marines that had been in the room moved low, coming to his side, armed and searching for a target. But as the minutes ticked by and nothing happened, he began to expose himself more and more. When it was clear that nothing further was going to happen, he stood up, and allowed the pain in his shoulder to fuel his ire. There was a twisted scowl upon his face, not only did he cop a round, but he _didn't _get to repay the favor.

"Start a search." he barked at the marines before grabbing one of the scientists by the coat "And you, access C.B.A.U. and bring me a copy of the security feeds; I want to know who I need to thank for this." he ordered, his voice cold and hard. But his anger was dissipating rapidly, replaced by an even more uncomfortable emotion… fear.

With blood dripping over his hand and down his arm, Andrews pushed the emotion aside as his tactical training took over and he began assessing the room for possible points of entry…

* * *

"_What the fuck are you doing?"_ the voice questioned.

Cass seemed to struggle with herself, as if a fight were going on inside her. Her muscles locked, and she kicked a few times to try to loosen the death grip that seemed to engulf her. She fell head first out of the vent, and landed on her back. She twitched and writhed, but could not get control of her limbs. People surrounded her, someone shouted that they saw the rifle, and soon she was being held down by several burly off duty marines. Andrews cautiously approached her and they hauled the Gene-Tech to her feet, still twitching as her eyes rolled back in her head. He slapped her to try to bring her out of whatever trance seemed to hold her. A tech stepped up, and held up a hand held computer, scanning her remotely.

"Sir, she has gone offline! She is either dead, or brain fried." he reported as the scanner beeped with the results.

Cass' head suddenly came forward, as if gravity had pulled it there. She opened her eyes, looked at Andrews and spoke in a soft, low tone, completely unlike her normal voice.

"Gelia… program."

"What? You are dead." he turned to the tech, who shrugged in surprise.

"Gelia… program, kill you…"

"How are you doing this if you are offline?"

"Backup program… You can't kill _me_ … Do you wanna die…?" and with that Cass went completely unconscious.

General Andrews finally sat down in an empty pew and was tended to by a medic, watching Cass's unconscious body lie there in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he stood and motioned to two marines who stood ready with pulse rifles.

"Take her to the closest lab; I want her checked for any thing that might be used. Dammit!" cursed the general as the medic cleaned his wound. He looked back at the marines. "I want her immobilized, you hear me...? And be careful, for fucks sake."

"Yes sir!"

Turning to another technician, the General grimaced, then plastered on that same scowl.

"Get Fury. I want him there to help if we need it. I want answers, and by damn I will get them."

"Yes, General Andrews!" the technician answered and left at a run.

Tech-Two was carted off, dragged to the closest bio-lab between two marines. They looked at each other a little nervously, but did as they were instructed. After several minutes had passed, Andrews came in, wearing new fatigues and that same angry scowl. He had several technicians with him; who were flanked closely by the primary Gene-Tech, Fury. Working as fast as they could, the technicians linked Cassandra to a monitoring console and tried to bring her back online. All of the readouts resulted in a negative line. Andrews slapped her sharply in the face, but her head lolled against the restraints. They tried pain, water, ice and heat, all to no avail. The technician shook his head.

"Nothing sir, she seems completely offline, her Synchro Chip is in preserve mode. That's all that is keeping her alive at the moment…"

"Fucking fantastic…" Andrews grunted and turned to Fury. "Can you go in and bring her back online?"

Fury looked at him, gave a short nod and his eyes seemed to go blank for a moment. After a second he lurched toward the General unexpectedly, his red eye blazing like some insane robot. Backing up, Andrews looked at Fury, enraged.

"Tech-One! STAND DOWN!" Andrews turned to the technician "WELL WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH _THIS _ONE?"

"Sir, Fury is no longer in synchronous with C.B.A.U!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?" screamed the General, stumbling backwards.

"He is being controlled by a remote terminal, sir. A program has been inserted and is overriding the Primary Directive Command from C.B.A.U.; even his base programming has been blocked…"

"Where is the terminal located?" Andrews yelled as he backed further away and the two marines finally stepped in to intercept Fury.

With abysmal ease, Fury swept them both into opposite walls with two well placed blows; each of the marines fell to the ground, dazed. The technician looked up in shock, then back down to his monitor.

"Dr. Gelia's lab sir! Its Gelia's lab!"

General Andrews tried to duck out of Fury's way as he was being forced into a corner, only to have a vice like hand grip his throat. The Gene Tech soldier lifted him in the air and pinned him against the wall, cutting off his air. Andrews had almost blacked out due to lack of oxygen, and in the red haze of his eyes, he could barely make out what was going on in front of him. He wasn't quite sure that what he saw next was actually happening…

One second Cassandra lay there as if she were dead, and in another, had broken free of the restraints, just like he remembered that she had before, when she was first created. Anger and insane wrath clouded her features. She did not attack him; instead she went after her Superior, Fury.

At first Cass grappled Fury from behind, trying to choke him, and kick him in tender areas behind the knees. He grunted, but did not let up his grip on the general. The technicians had removed her boots, and most of her armor, so Cass had to be careful. One wrong move and Fury could kill her easily. The female Gene-Tech soldier backed off for a moment, eying her opponent as she ran through her options. The technician, who had sat frozen during all of this not knowing what to do, looked down at his monitor and forced his voice to work.

"She is back online sir, searching for acupressure techniques of some sort…"

"No shit…?" snapped the strangely deep feminine voice, her anger getting the better of her.

Stepping right up behind Fury, Cassandra began to jab at his back and around his sides in pinpointed areas. He began to buckle at the knees, but he still showed no signs of giving up. Within a split second, Cass back stepped then jumped and latched herself onto Fury's back, using her knees to hold on. Then with both elbows, she struck out, digging into the soft temples on either side of his head. Fury's one blazing blue eye rolled into his head, and simultaneously the red eye winked out. He dropped the General, and was unconscious before his fell into a slump on the ground.

Andrews fell as well, but caught himself against the wall, coughing and trying to breathe. His throat was bruised, his windpipe nearly crushed, that combine with his shoulder was almost too much to bear. He looked up at Cass uncertainly. First she tried to kill him, then she saved him. Why? He glanced at Fury wearily.

"Dead…?" He croaked.

"Not a chance. He's just unconscious." replied Cass.

He looked at her again. He had noticed something, maybe a ghost of a wink, he didn't have time to tell.

"Sir, she is offline again. She was only on long enough to download something." barked one of the technicians.

Andrews shook his head, not understanding.

"Offline…?" Then he looked at her, "How?"

"Backup program… You can't kill _me… _Do you really want to die?" Then without warning, she slumped to the floor beside Fury.

The technician walked over with some cool water and handed it to Andrews.

"Sir, I didn't see anything in her software that could account for a backup program…"

"What are you saying…?"

"Well, it could be hardwired into her Synchromesh Circuit sir…" His voice trailed off as he noticed Andrews' blank look.

Not more than twenty seconds later, more troops arrived, guns drawn, confused faces seeing the injured marines and the nearly strangled General standing next to the bodies of both Gene Techs. Andrews stood tall in front of the Marines as he addressed the technicians.

"Take her to her quarters, full lock down. Keep her off the Network, except for monitoring purposes." motioned the General "Take Fury to Lisa Murvane. I need to see Min Gelia. It seems the good doctor has tired of her stay. Tell Doctor Murvane to take care of Fury, it's the least I can do for him."

As the tech's did his bidding, Andrew's walked over and patted Fury's shoulder before they started walking out of the lab with him

"Old friend…"

* * *

"… And believe he is ready now, you do?"

Six of the highest ranking Elders from the Yautja planet O'ka'an sat in front of a long, polished slate–like table. Opposite them sat Syn'kra-va'al and his Dark Blade Clan Elder, Bre'ta'ak. Their questions annoyed Syn, especially Ty'ryl-ayn, one of the younger representatives selected to represent his Blood Clan, the Ayn'kra, for High Council duties. It was rumored that his father actually retired so that his son could take his place as their Clan's contact to the O'ka'an High Council. Yautja like that made Syn'kra-va'al sick to his stomach.

He tried to ignore the questions that were meant to antagonize him; he knew Ty'ryl-ayn was just trying to set him off. The pair had had previous run-ins and Ty'ryl-ayn had always been jealous of Syn'kra-va'al's abilities, and he made no bid to hide his feelings.

"You did not answer my question, Bre'ta'ak…" stated Ty'ryl-ayn, his own arrogance was too much to bear.

"Syn'kra-va'al is ready."

"And you would put your life in his hands regarding this matter…?"

"Indeed I would." mumbled Bre through gritted tusks; his dislike for Ty'ryl-ayn was strong, as was many others'.

"And what of you, Syn'kra-va'al…? Are you ready for the task ahead of you?" questioned one of the others; his composure was much more polite

"I am ready, Elder." replied Syn, respectfully bowing his head.

"I certainly doubt that…" spat Ty'ryl-ayn.

"Permit me to ask… _Elder_… Why do you say that…?"

"Because I know that no Yautja could bring himself from shit back to full mission readiness in one month, and I doubt _your_ training methods very much…"

"TY'RYL-AYN! That is enough!" barked Kla'ryn, perhaps the oldest Yautja present, not to mention one of the most respected

"I agree…" spoke another "It is not your place to display your own personal feelings in this situation."

Syn'kra-va'al smiled as he saw the look on Ty'ryl-ayn's face. He always felt pity for the un-ready Elder; he knew so little about an honest life. Bre'ta'ak was about to open another like of question to the Council when Ty'ryl-ayn suddenly blurted out.

"Elders… You cannot possibly say this Yautja is ready! He is a failure! Certainly the past events of his life have some effect in the decision of this Council! Look at what happened to his clan… His female dispersed of his presence, and his son, his own blood, wants nothing to do with him…"

Before anyone could react, Syn launched himself across the large table at the young Elder. He didn't care if they killed him for it; Ty'ryl-ayn was going to pay. He pivoted around on the polished table top on his left hand while, at the same time, swung his legs around and underneath his body in a long pendulum motion. Ty'ryl-ayn's eyes bulged as Syn clamped powerful legs around his neck.

"You know nothing of being _ready_, you who got everything handed to you on a fucking platter. You have never had to work an honest day in your life…" Syn's eyes narrowed. "Look at you, more than three times my age and still weak! _You _are the failure here, _you_ once feared the name 'Thei-de Ka'antyra', and you should start fearing it once more, because it is me who holds your life in the balance. Do you really think I care if you kill me for what I have done here today? I would rather die on my feet than live on my knees… After all, you were the one who said no one cares for me, so what have I got to live for…?" Syn snarled and increased the pressure around Ty'ryl-ayn's throat, letting him know just how strong the young Yautja specialist was. "Am I ready, _Elder_…? Please tell me… Hear you I cannot…" Syn hissed, his face mere inches away from Ty'ryl-ayn's, a primordial snarl ripped from his throat "What have _you_ got to live for…?"

"Operative! Release him! It is not worth it!" growled Bre'ta'ak, his disappointment obvious.

"Is it not, Bre?" growled Syn, still staring at Ty'ryl-ayn, no longer worrying about formal speech to his superior, "Is it not worth it…? Tell me something, if someone was to treat you as they do me, how would you feel? Especially speaking ill of _your_ clan…"

Syn flared his mandibles and tightened his grip further around the Elder's neck. He watched with great pleasure as Ty'ryl-ayn's face began to pale; still he increased the pressure. Thei-de Ka'antyra howled from the depths of Syn'kra-va'al's vengeance fueled thoughts as the representative began to panic. The younger male watched as Ty'ryl-ayn's stray left hand fumbled toward his utility belt, removing a hidden dagger. There were several loud barks from other Elders as he drew his hand back to strike. It was considered an insult to trust to bring concealed weapons into the council chambers. Syn merely slapped the dagger away with ease. It was only Bre'ta'ak's hand on his shoulder that finally made him stop.

"Come, Syn'kra-va'al… That is enough. You have made your point, and we must take our leave now…" the Elder's voice was ringing with displeasure.

Syn'kra-va'al had to fight the powerful urge instilled by his darker half, Thei-de Ka'antyra, who wanted nothing more than to snap the Ayn'kra representative's neck. After a final moment's hesitation he let go of his grip on the young Elder, slid off the table, and got to his feet. Never taking his eyes from Ty'ryl-ayn for a second, Bre'ta'ak stood to address the Council of Elders.

"I apologize for this. I will await your decision on the matter, and of course I will take full responsibility for everything…" said Bre, bowing his head.

"Wait, Bre'ta'ak. The only thing you have responsibility for is training an underling that is not afraid to speak his mind…" said the Elder Kla'ryn, nodding slowly in earnest.

"N… No… You cannot…" coughed Ty'ryl-ayn.

"This council is based on a majority vote, and yours is not required for Syn'kra-va'al to partake of this mission." snapped Kla'ryn... "Bre'ta'ak, Syn'kra-va'al, you both have the council's approval for this task, and my personal support. Go now, show our kind as the warriors we should be… And 'Thei-de Ka'antyra'…?"

"Yes, Elder…?"

"Report back to Bre'ta'ak as soon as you get any updates on the situation. May the Dark Hunter guide you."


	5. Conscripts

Chapter 4: Conscripts…

Three hours after she had regained consciousness in her room, Cass heard the lock on her door click. Sitting up on her bunk as the door swung open, she was dismayed to see the hallway outside crowded with a swarm of soldiers and technicians. There was a tense pause before the largest Marine stepped inside and motioned for her to stand, his other hand firmly gripping the stock of his rifle.

"Let's go." he ordered roughly, his keen eyes watching her every movement as she rose to precede him into the hallway.

Apparently, most of the crowd consisted of onlookers, because they scattered as four Marine guards escorted Cassandra to a restricted hallway. They took her down four flights of stairs and two different elevators. Cass' brow furrowed as they entered yet another unmarked corridor. It was much cooler here, and the air seemed stale, as if there weren't quite enough ventilation shafts to move all the air. Turning another corner, she was greeting with yet another hallway. Either they were trying to confuse her, or they were taking her to one of the deeper levels of the complex.

That strange sense of unease she had defined as fear settled in her stomach. Things happened in the lower levels that only a privileged few knew about, things that were not supposed to happen, things that were _sworn_ to the public population would _never _happen… And when the occasional rumor of a mysterious death or incident _did_ reach the upper levels, it was hastily dismissed with scoffs and nervously darting eyes. After all, why would good ol' Charlie Weyland lie…?

Two of the marines stopped and one of them proceeded forward to open a rather solid looking door. The two behind her had shouldered their rifles and had them aimed at the back of her head as another stepped in before her and trained his rifle toward her as well. Inside the large armored laboratory sat General Andrews, a few other officers and some of the medical staff as well. In the center of the room stood one chair; any other thoughts about what they were doing with her left her mind immediately. She knew what this was about.

General Andrews put on a fake smile, not unlike Min Gelia.

"Come in, Cassandra. Please, sit down." The tone of his words was kind and soft, but she knew he did it to save face in front of his people.

His people… Not hers…

She didn't know when her thinking had changed about how she felt about normal humans or marines in general. She had always known she was different, but still tried to conform to their standards and social measures. But now, she no longer felt any kinship towards them at all. Whatever vague camaraderie had been in place had vanished like her life before becoming a Gene Tech soldier.

Cassandra said nothing, and sat down as instructed. She felt out of place wearing a set of sweats and athletic shoes, but until they knew what was going on in her head, they decided that she should forego her uniform. In stark contrast, the general was dressed as if he were at a state dinner, in his honor. A technician who had previously been seated in a corner of the small laboratory approached her with a piece of technical equipment.

"Please put your head down."

She automatically complied, as her programming dictated. He pulled at the freckle on her neck and then plugged in the universal cable connected to his machine. He nodded once at Andrews and then stepped back.

"Cassandra, I want you to answer the questions we are going to ask to the best of your ability. And be honest, even if some piece of your programming says otherwise. If you can…"

She nodded silently, and flexed her neck, several slightly out of aligned vertebrae cracking as they went back into place. One marine started to bring up his rifle, but a stern look from the General and he lowered it rather cautiously. There was a stiff silence before a female officer broke the ice by asking the first question.

"Do you acknowledge that you tried to kill General Andrews?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, per se, but I started to have horrible nightmares. Rape, death, murder, they were very violent, very bloody. Sometimes it seemed I was a Xenomorph, other times some sort of monster. General Andrews would come up, say something and then kill me. Even with my programming, I could never dream of things like this. I would wake up soaked in sweat, I would vomit and feel sick. The dreams got worse and more pronounced over the last week or so. I went to take a shower last night and a realization came over me. In order to stop the nightmares, General Andrews had to die…"

There was a lot of uncomfortable shifting going around the room as she spoke in a cool even voice, and Cass could feel the tension rise even more.

"When did this all start?" the female soldier continued, trying to keep her voice as neutral as Cass'.

"I had an…incident… in one of the mess halls. Sergeant Fury told me to report to Dr. Gelia for a complete mental evaluation."

General Andrews nodded. He knew of the incident, and knew that the beak nosed marine had been dealt with.

"Continue…"

"I went to see Gelia. She seemed surprised, but ran me through a complete diagnostic. She took me offline in order to do so. After that… you know the rest."

Behind her, Cassandra heard a shrill beeping sound, and the technician by the machine stood up. He was a slight man, with sandy blonde hair, cropped closely to his skull. He was tall, but gaunt, as if food were an afterthought to all else in his life. He walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder. His touch was warm; his scent was pure, unlike any other present. Did something about him seem familiar? Cass was not sure what to make of her current thought pattern.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Miller? What have you found?"

"There is a virus in her software. It's different from anything I have seen before…. It is hiding in some redundant programs, and is tied to her information packets that deal with the Xenomorphs. It has a cascade effect; basically, every time she slept, it would double, and then that would double. It's damn strange sir; I think it was designed to cause her to become psychotic. Her programming allows for quite a bit of initiative on her part, thus improving her learning capability. But in this case, it caused normal fears and the normal feelings we all have to spiral out of control…" his voice trailed off.

"So…?" Andrews shrugged his shoulders.

"By the looks of it, I believe it was specifically designed to find algorithms that are tied to you and have a culminating effect. This would probably explain the desire to kill you. But by stopping the final act, we have prevented the virus from disappearing. After causing a psychotic episode in her, it would self destruct, leaving no trace of itself behind."

The general nodded, then looked at Cass.

"Why did Fury order you to Gelia's office?"

"I got angry, and went for a run to cool off. Sergeant Fury stopped me and told me to report the next morning." Cass felt the need to ask, "Is Sergeant Fury involved in this somehow, sir?" He nodded, and her eyes widened.

"How…?"

"Probably a version of what was done to you. After you tried to kill me, you went offline. We were going to run a diagnostic and had him there in case you tried again. He was being controlled by Gelia via a remote console. He tried to kill me as well, but you stopped him. Tell me, Tech-Two, how is it you can function offline…?"

Something in his voice, a catch and the way his emotions smelled, it threw Cass off. He had deep feelings for Fury, but she couldn't figure out why.

"I have no idea sir. The only times that I know I am offline have been in a diagnostic chair, either to upgrade my software or for some other form of maintenance."

"Sir, we think it has something to do with a fail-safe mechanism, which is hardwired into her Synchro-Chip." Miller piped up, "The man who created it was a genius; it's a pity that he is dead now, or perhaps he could explain it better than I can…"

Andrews' eyes narrowed and he scowled at Miller. Behind Cass, two other technicians were monitoring some equipment, and one muttered a name under his breath. Her acute hearing picked up the ghost of a whisper.

"Wulcan…"

As General Andrews eyeballed Miller, Cass could sense his sudden change of mood. That name, 'Wulcan' must have meant something to the General.

"Can you get the virus out of her?" he asked sternly.

"I am pretty sure it is possible, sir. I will need to create a specific directive and insert it into the mainstream redundant coding. She will have a little synaptic disharmony for a while, but after that she will be good as new. In theory…" Miller looked nervous and cleared his throat, "Unless of course you want to do a complete wipe and reload…"

"What will that do?"

"Well basically, like a personal computer, we wipe the storage medium and simply reinstall all the pertinent programs. The core personality and her mainstream command directives are backed up twice daily via her link to the Core. But whatever memories she has will be gone. She will know who we all are, but if you ask her to recall a fight or a conversation she would have no memory of it."

The General's eyes narrowed as he thought long and hard.

"No…" he answered after a short while, "I want her to remember that with one push of a button, her life can be over. I don't care if she saved me, _after_ trying to kill me. I understand it's really not her fault, but either way, she is under _my _command, and I want her to remember that. Do what you need to, Miller. I want her back on duty as soon as possible."

Andrews turned to walk out of another door at the back of the laboratory. He turned to face Cassandra and Miller before he opened the door.

"A Marine will be stationed outside each door at all times." he looked straight at Cass and almost scowled, "If you try anything, be it out of your control or not, their orders are 'shoot to kill'…"

Cassandra remained emotionless until the General and the guards had left the armored lab, then she turned to Miller and furrowed her brow. She could feel something different about her, but she was not sure if she should say anything. Had this virus had more of an effect than Min Gelia had planned? Did the vengeful doctor even _care _about side effects? What if it had been more than just the General? What if she didn't stop there and just started killing random people? The little girl's face from her first dream floated to the surface of her mind. Her terrified scream, the innocence in her eyes fading with her life. She swallowed the thought and looked up at Miller.

"He said that I was offline but functioning?"

"Yes, you saved his life." Miller flashed a small smile, "Though that was _after _you had tried to kill him… After you went offline, it was like Fury came to finish the job. He almost crushed the General's throat, but you whupped his ass." Again the technician flashed that same smile. "You said, 'Do you want to die, General?' And when you came out of that vent at the chapel, you were offline... but you spoke then too…"

He walked away from her to his console and started working on his program. After some time he looked up, remembering that there were two other technicians in the chamber, both of them supposed to be working under him. James Miller wasn't used to being in charge of anyone. He had come to this complex for a reason, and that reason was sitting in the middle of the lab, looking rather confused.

He nodded to the technicians.

"You guys can take off, I have this under control. It should be a simple fix…"

"You sure…?" asked one of them.

"Yeah man, don't worry about it. You two can go back to Lab Three and keep going on with the surveillance update software."

"Thanks Miller…" they both replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I know you love it…" he replied, trying to remain as polite as possible.

He watched them closely as they left the lab via the main entrance and sealed the door behind them. Miller waited for a moment longer before he punched a command into his computer console, causing Cassandra to go off line again, her head slumping to her chest in an odd fashion. The creation of the virus removal directive was not overly difficult, and Miller had it completed in the best part of an hour. Being the intellectual type, there were certain things he was not too confident about, but his synthetic software and wetware programming skills were magnificent. There was no hesitation as he initiated the upload to Cassandra's neural net and the program started its work.

He walked slowly over to her and pulled up a chair to stare at her as she sat there, slumped forward in her seat. James Miller narrowed his eyes as if he was thinking hard about something. After a few moments, he swallowed, his throat dry.

"What is in your brain, Cass Tripp…? And where the hell are you in all of this? God Dammit, I know you are still in there, somewhere… You are still wearing your crucifix…" he said quietly before his voice trailed off as he reached out to touch her head.

Something deep in her mind screamed. Something behind the ghastly modifications, behind the technology, behind the implanted personality; something more primitive screamed out in frustration, in anger, in sadness…

* * *

It had taken James Miller many grueling months of hacking into private databases to figure out what had happened to his old friend. Cassandra was a longtime study partner from their first year at university. Her overt shyness and habit of standing on the fringes of the group brought out something protective in him. He had become friends with her, never pushing but always there, like a big brother…

Just the fact that she had disappeared after her class, walking off without telling anyone, triggered James' mental alarm bells. Cass' schedule was like her life; it was totally out of character for her to just up and go without so much as a message to his Data Pad. And then there was the cockamamie story that had come out in the news; Absolute. Bullshit. James never bought it for a second. As more and more time passed, he became obsessed with finding her. His family wouldn't hear from him for weeks at a time, and he traded or sold what little he had in the way of assets to obtain the best computer equipment and fastest encryption / decryption programs, illegally if necessary. All of his free time was spent glued to a screen, disassembling then discarding one pile of data after another. He didn't sleep, rarely ate, and spent only enough time on his homework to ensure he would pass his classes. Just before he was about to complete three honors degrees, he abandoned his studies altogether and focused all his time on finding his friend.

He wasn't sure what had driven him to keep looking. Most other people would have given up a long time ago, comforting themselves with the fact that they had tried. Besides, it was not much more than a fluke that he had found the mention of the Military's involvement while hacking into the Cosavance Lab's central network. Further prying also revealed Wulcan's involvement with the same project, Cassandra. Not to mention that bitch doctor, Min Gelia. Convinced that he had found her, and she wasn't a willing party in the experiments, Miller had secured and spread enough copies of the hard evidence around that no matter where he and Cassandra had to run, they would have leverage over anyone that stood against them. As soon as he had a plan to get her out, that is.

The keystone James had found amongst the mountains of hijacked data was the location of where Min Gelia and her 'research' would be relocated to after Cassandra's first _treatment_. Getting a position at the backwater research facility was not too difficult for anyone with James' qualifications, though it did take some time. Besides the mountain of paperwork, he had to be certified fit enough for interplanetary travel, forcing him into a regular diet again. And even though he had been off-world several times when he was younger, he had to re-take a course on deep space travel. When everything was finally in order, he boarded the company ship, apprehension following his every step.

Upon his arrival to 'Vale', Miller was more nervous than ever. Cold sleep had been the only rest he had had, and even that wasn't very relaxing. All these years he still wondered why they called it 'Cryosleep', it was more like forcing the body into a coma than anything else… The second his feet hit the deck of the arrival bays, his eyes began to scan every face he saw for the shy, chubby girl he had known. His first week had been sleepless, with no avail to his personal mission to find his friend.

Then one day, out of the blue, he was ambling sleeplessly though one of the many large corridors and randomly heard the name, 'Cass'. The answering voice had seemed familiar, but James was so tired he did not know if he was hallucinating or not. He looked up, and had seen the lithesome beauty that sat unconscious in before him now. After finally putting the pieces together, as unbelievable as it was, he knew this Gene Tech creation was Cassandra Tripp…

A beep from his computer console told him that the program had completed its upload. James started to stand up when he heard a whisper, a deeply feminine voice coming from Cass, though she remained unmoving.

"James?"

For a second he wasn't sure what to do, the voice he had heard was nothing like how he had heard her talk before. James cautiously leaned toward the apparently unconscious Gene Tech. He lifted her head and stared into her open eyes. Miller's head flicked around to face the console, his eyes darting across the display. She was offline. His heart pounded in his chest, and he swallowed nervously as he turned back to face her.

"Cass? Oh fuck… Cass, is that you…? Are you _still_ in there…?"

"Yeah, Doctor Jay, I am still here… Not much time, they are coming…"

"Crass…?" The use of the nicknames they had for each other brought back memories, and James had to struggle to keep his composure.

Without warning, her eyes rolled into her head, and seconds later Miller heard the stomp of boots on the deck plating outside. How had she known they were coming? And how in name of Sweet Jesus' titty cinnamon did she survive all that had happened to her? Surely no human could survive that, but then, she didn't _have _to be human for Gelia's experiment to work. James' mind screamed objection to the thought, but in an insane moment, it was the sanest possible theory.

The heavy door slid open and in stepped Tech One, more commonly known as Fury, flanked by a hand full of Marines. James' heart began to race again; just the presence of the big Gene Tech made most people nervous. Miller noticed the light bruising around Fury's eyes from Cassandra's assault, but his face held no malice.

"We are here to escort Gene Tech Two back to her quarters. Are you finished with the removal of the virus?" his voice was as emotionless as ever.

"Not just yet…" Miller replied, taking a deep breath "I wanted to make sure her connection was secure."

He stepped back over to his console and tapped in several different commands, initiating the program he had uploaded to Cassandra. Within moments, whatever Min Gelia had implanted into Cass's software was gone, as if it had never existed. But her memories would still be there. A second later, after he had examined the data being fed back from her Synchro Chip, Miller brought Cassandra back online. But just before doing so he turned to the larger Gene Tech.

"Do you want her to have access to C.B.A.U.?"

"That information is something you are not entitled to receive from me. You will have to request it from General Andrews."

Without knowing for sure or not, James blocked her direct access and set her connection via a diagnostic loop. A moment later, Cass sat up, yawned and then blinked. She waited, looking straight ahead, for the technician to remove the data cable and put her freckle back into place. After this had been done, she stood promptly, and looked at Fury, who glared back at her. She was shocked to see a look of distaste on his face, Fury never showed emotion. Clearly _he _remembered the ass kicking he had received. Gene Tech Two stepped forward and waited for her superior and the marines to escort her back to her quarters. Just before she left, the technician she knew only as 'Miller' looked at her and winked.

"Catch ya later, Crass."

She looked at him in a puzzled way, then stepped out into the corridor. As she left, however, James noticed her hand. It seemed to make a 'thumbs up' sign, but it could have just been the way she moved…

* * *

Lisa sat staring at the latest host to be, trying hard to suppress the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. It felt wrong to be feeling gleeful; after all, it would most likely be her next. Behind her, Andrews stood impassively waiting. Lisa could feel his uninterested stare on the back of her head, and turned to look at him as he eventually spoke.

"Dr. Gelia, you have been found guilty of treason on at least two counts in the Universal Code of Military Justice. Your patents, lab work, and any other scientific research that you were working on now belong to the Marine Corps. The government will hold the licenses and patents for a period of no less than one hundred years. If you have anyone that can gain from them monetarily, they will not be able to collect for at least that amount of time."

He looked at Lisa with menacing eyes and jerked his head forward in a rather exaggerated attempt at a formal nod. The young Doctor Murvane hid her vicious smile while she pushed a button on the console next to them and waited. A few moments later, a clear, acid proof case rose from a newly revealed opening in the floor. Just the sight of its contents struck fear into most humans, and this one was no different. The Xenomorph egg appeared to shimmer slightly in the well lit laboratory as a wisp of foggy condensation rose into the drier air of the chamber. Min Gelia's eyes opened wider and she struggled against the band that kept her head immobile as great panic began to build in her. Fear pulsed from her in waves, exciting the once dormant life inside the large flesh-like egg, making it nearly vibrate. She began to scream uncontrollably.

"You promised me a lab of my own and unlimited funds! You fucking bastard! You can't do this to me. I created the finest synthetic soldiers you have ever seen. And you are years beyond anything you could ever hope for in controlling those damn bugs! ALL BEACAUSE OF ME!"

Perhaps she hoped to gain an ally in Lisa, or perhaps she was simply ranting, trying to prolong her inevitable death. Either way, the only thing she got in return was a fake pitying look from the doctor.

General Andrews' face showed no emotion.

"Your expertise in carrying out others' work is notable, but hardly unique. I would have simply either cut your funding, or had you confined to your work and home. But you had to go and try to have me killed."

Without instruction, Lisa hit another button and the clear case retracted back into the floor with a hiss. The lips of the egg slowly peeled open, and pale, spindly legs appeared to hang on the inside edge of the egg. There was movement inside and a slimy liquid that bathed the creature seemed to get sucked down, or into the creature within. The atmosphere of the small containment cell was laden with fear as Min's breath came in ragged gasps. She struggled and flailed, but her limbs and body were securely bonded. The finger like legs extended and seemed to delicately test the air; immediately the creature oriented itself towards the new host. Min Gelia knew she only had one last chance to try and save herself.

"Please, don't do this… I promise I won't do it again. I just got tired, and I wanted what you had promised. I won't ever ask again… You need me. Simon, we have been through so much. What about Wulcan? You and I did that together, oh god… Please… Stop that thing! I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!"

She started to scream, but caught herself, trying to prevent her inevitable demise for as long as she could. Andrews just sneered at her and cleared his throat.

"You are right on one point, Doctor… You won't be doing it again." And with that, he turned away.

The spindly legged face hugger appeared to hesitate for a moment, as if it enjoyed the panic laden atmosphere. The seconds froze as bony, yet powerful legs propelled the parasitic organism toward its target. With powerful genetic instinct as its only guide, the face hugger acted as it was aptly named.

Min Gelia did scream then, but only for a microsecond as the face hugger's embryonic tube found its mark and was forced deep into her throat. In the short time it took for her brain to starve of oxygen, her feet drummed against the upright table she had been strapped to. A few moments later she lay as if dead, the tail of the parasitic creature wrapped tightly around her neck. Her fingers had turned a little blue, but her color was slowly coming back to normal as the face hugger sustained her life. Lisa monitored it all with an impassive silence and an evil spark in her eyes. She turned to the general and spoke in a soft, almost indifferent voice.

"So, what do you want to do with the drone once it bursts?"

"Go ahead and turn it into the hive. There won't be any need to do anything with it. At least she will have served some good…in the end."

* * *

Cass knew that she had done something against regulations, and had a clear memory of what had happened. But the fact that she was not in the brig seemed odd to her. She had had a quiet night, and the next morning had received an all clear on her status. When Cass had awoken after a strangely sound sleep, she had found her connection to the C.B.A.U. had been restored from its diagnostic limitation. What seemed like a standard directive came to her via her link, there were no longer restrictions placed upon her. Though it appeared a little odd, the technician, James Miller must have convinced Andrews that he had indeed been successful. Glad to be back into the normal swing of things, Cassandra showered, pulled on standard issue gear and made for the closest armory.

Upon her return to the general population, Cass had discovered that a short message, from the General himself, had been circulated as to what had happened, though that didn't stop most people giving her sidelong stares. It was due to her ability to scent basic pheromone signatures that Cassandra learnt that most were not filled with distrust toward her anymore, it was more like pity.

She didn't need pity, anymore than she needed their distrust. She didn't need anything from these bastards. But she did her job as she had been programmed to.

* * *

The bright, midday sun bore down upon Syn'kra-va'al and Bre'ta'ak as they loaded numerous cargo crates into the Elder's personal shuttle. The younger male had been more than surprised when he had received notice that he was to be rewarded Bre'ta'ak's own vessel. Advanced weapons, shields, cloaking technology and not to mention the other luxuries of the large Elder Class shuttle were now available to him. It would take him some time just to get used to all the space. The newly reinstated operative closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he bent to pick up the next crate, the lovely warmth from the O'ka'an sun shone right into his core. Syn'kra-va'al could not help it if he tried, grinning from ear to ear at the other few Yautja that were lazing in the heat as he continued to load the heavy freight containers into the large hold of the interstellar shuttle. Bre'ta'ak felt much the same, and upon seeing the reaction of his underling, he chuckled deeply.

"Proud you have made me, Syn. Never I thought this day would come. The Dark Blade Clan is back; I will begin recruiting again very soon… Ahh… it makes one feel good that they are needed again…"

"You should talk…" laughed Syn sarcastically "You were always needed, Elder. I was nothing. Made me think it did, about all of us, Yautja in general, I mean. I know now how hard it is for the colony…"

"Come, speak not of such things, my Youngling. Look at where we are now. You should be thinking of times ahead, not of the past."

"It is hard for me to forget the past Bre," sighed Syn, forgetting his comportment. "It is etched into my memory; I don't think it will go away…"

"Hurt heals Syn'kra-va'al. With help, with time, it will heal…" purred the Elder, resting a hand on his underlings shoulder. He knew what Syn was speaking of, and he hoped his mind was still as strong as it once was.

"Elder, you doubt me…" stated the younger male.

"I do not."

"You lie, I feel it. Just remember, my mind is still very much intact…" grinned Syn, answering his elder's doubt.

"I was not lying, I was just not telling the truth. There is a difference…"

Both the males laughed together. Syn remembered that speech well; he had used it in his first days of Dark Blade training with Bre'ta'ak, many decades before. He had suffered violently for his ill-placed comment, but now it was humorous to both of them.

After they had finished loading the shuttle for Syn'kra-va'al's journey, both the males and Bre'ta'ak's young female trainee, Ju'lyn-zal, gathered in front of the shuttle pads to bid their goodbyes. Syn watched as an older Blade operative walked by, nodded politely, then continued on his way. A wave of guilt ran through him. After all, it was his actions that had caused the social 'dishonor' of O'ka'an's Dark Blade Clan. It became a rather awkward situation, as neither Syn'kra-va'al or Bre'ta'ak believed that he would ever be permitted to return to active duty.

"I believe this is it then…"

"Indeed…" smiled Bre. Several minutes passed and they continued to stare at each other, shifting their stances, unsure of how to continue.

"Someone say something… I despise awkward silences!" laughed Syn.

The able bodied female, Ju'lyn-zal, who would not have been much younger than Syn'kra-va'al, appeared to hesitate for a second. Then, brushing away all inhibitions, she walked right up to Syn'kra-va'al and threw her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her cheek hard against his in a display of great affection. Syn almost jumped away from her in surprise. He managed to keep his composure, and as he stilled, he felt her presence wash over him. Her scent was light and subtle, combined with the scent of the warm O'ka'an summer; it was a fragrance the male would not soon forget. Their Elder, Bre'ta'ak, stared with a bewildered look on his face; she had ignored Syn'kra-va'al almost the whole time he had been training. Ju'lyn-zal pressed her body hard against Syn'kra-va'al, making him blush. Her affectionate embrace was something he had not experienced in a _long _time. She breathed in his own warm scent and purring ecstatically, whispered in his ear.

"I am sorry, Syn, I should have told you how I felt earlier. I have always looked up to you… But when you started training here, I knew there was something else… Come back to me… my male."

Both the males stood dumbfounded as she pulled away from him and stood back at her elder's side, blushing slightly. Bre'ta'ak smiled lightly and approached Syn'kra-va'al, his arms outstretched. "Hammers to the wind… my friend." mumbled the Elder as he pulled Syn'kra-va'al into his arms. "You will succeed… Thei-de Ka'antyra …"

With a few final words, Syn bowed to Bre'ta'ak and Ju'lyn-zal then made his way up the ramp and through the side hatch. Making his way deeper into his new vessel, he felt his excitement building. He and Bre had already reprogrammed the shuttle to accept Syn'kra-va'al as its primary operator earlier that day. As he walked into the cockpit, Syn was greeted with a series of beeps and a slight mechanical whirring as the shuttle detected his presence and came to life. He watched with a smile as the large command chair automatically configured itself to his profile. Taking up his place in the flight module, he instructed the operating console to begin preflight analysis. Within moments he was in the air, pulling up and away from the shuttle pads, large cold fusion powered antimatter engines rumbling effortlessly. Before ascending into the upper atmosphere, Syn made one last pass over the Dark Blade estate. With the large front viewing panel retracted, he looked down and saw Bre'ta'ak standing by himself, looking back up at the craft. Syn's attention was brought back to the main console as a communication projection popped up, _'New Remote Subspace Communication Frequency Detected… Proceed?'_ Syn used the claw of his left index finger to jab at the interactive projection and Bre'ta'ak's voice came over the communication system.

"Syn'kra-va'al?"

"Yes Elder, I hear you."

"This is a new private frequency, established only between me and my shuttle. Use this when you need to contact me…"

"Indeed, but it is _my_ shuttle now…"

"It is for now…" chucked the elder, "But one scratch…"

"Yes yes, relax, Bre'ta'ak. I will bring it back in one piece."

"I should hope so… May the Dark One watch over you…"

"And also you, Elder. I will make contact when I reach my destination."

Syn'kra-va'al grinned as the communication link terminated, his claws playing across various sensor pads as he brought the rest of the ships systems online. Numerous messages from the operating system flashed up from the main projection emitter. Even with full life support, inertial dampening, and the shuttles shields at one hundred percent the twin-power reactors weren't even breaking a sweat. Syn took a deep breath and began plotting his course; he hummed a low musical tune as he worked. The shuttle began a slow ascent into the large planet's stratosphere, and within minutes, Syn was passing through the upper atmosphere. He stopped his humming and chuckled to himself.

"Let me see what this thing is capable of…"

Enabling one last protocol, Syn'kra-va'al cycled the powerful engines into long range mode and bumped the drive speed up to one hundred percent. He opened a diagnostic projection to watch the readouts as the ship began accelerating; so far he wasn't really that impressed. Syn'kra-va'al was ready to enable the automated controls when out of nowhere, a dull whining could be heard and quickly began to intensify. The Yautja operative was about restore the diagnostic projection when the whining sound appeared to climax with a slight warble, without warning, Syn was forced back in his command chair.

"C'jit..." he cursed in his natural tongue, "_with_ inertial dampening…?"

* * *

Several days had passed since she had returned to active duty, and Cassandra had been reassigned. The new post for both the Gene-Tech soldiers was a lot closer to the hive, and actually walking through parts of it that humans worked near or in. On four occasions in just two days, the bugs had either breached the containment fields, or had tried to. There was a different pheromone signature in the air, but only in certain sections of the complex near the hive. It made the xenomorphs edgier than usual, and what was more, Cass could not identify it.

The next day she got up earlier than usual and went to see Lisa. She was feeling a little out of sorts, and not sure she really wanted to see her. But she felt a strange compulsion to do so.

She entered the lab, holding two cups of real tea. She had done a few favors in order to get them, but felt it was worth it in the end. Lisa took a deep sniff and a broad smile lit up her otherwise serious face. They shared their tea together in a compassionate silence. Lisa looked like a kid who had won the science project in school and seemed to almost be bursting at the seams. Cassandra looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Surely you aren't this excited by _tea_…?"

"No!" she laughed, "though I don't think I could live without it… I am not supposed to show anyone yet, but you have _got_ to meet your new partners!"

"Partners…?"

"Remember what I told you about Spot? Well… uh, we kinda had a few uhhh… 'volunteers', and we got two new semi-synthetic Xenomorphs. They will be controlled by an exterior data relay computer called a Synchronized Command Helmet or S.C.H, similar to what you have in your head, except this is like an armored helmet that is molded onto their heads! I call it the 'Battle Helm'… Cool huh?"

Cass blinked, unsure of what to think. Lisa was like a child who had come back from a big trip to an exotic place.

"Follow me; I'll give you the ten cent tour." she gestured with a wave as she walked toward a locked door.

They entered an area that Cassandra had never been in before; the walls went from drab green to pure white. They both had to change into Hazmat suits, complete with air hoses attached. With Lisa leading the way, they went through a series of airlocks and into a room of acid resistant glass and steel. Floating in a tangle of chitinous limbs, bathed in a bluish fluid, attached by monitoring cables, two Xenomorph drones in large glass tubes hung suspended at about eye level. A form fitting black ceramic looking helmet seemed melded to their elongated heads. Other than this obvious piece of man-made equipment, both drones seemed to look as normal as any in the hive. Another small thing set them apart from each other as well. On one helmet, was the lettering R-1, and the other C-2.

Lisa stared at them as if in a rapture of love. Cass stared at them in amazement, and a bit of repulsion. Pushing a series of buttons, the fluid drained from the tanks, and the drones lay as babies might. Lisa inhaled excitedly.

"You and Fury will be working with these two, and managing things a little differently. We will make proper introductions later. Let's head out, these two will need some programming."

As several other technicians entered the lab, Cassandra and Lisa quietly left. It was getting late into the morning and Cass excused herself and discreetly left Lisa's lab. Doctor Murvane smiled honestly as her friend left then sat back at her console to enjoy the rest of her tea before receiving a video call from General Andrews. He was straight to the point, as usual; of late the General seemed to be a little on edge.

"Did you take care of that assistant of Gelia's…? 'Chloe'…?"

"Yes, and a marine who had run afoul of almost every code in your USMC guide book… I think his name was Ryan…"

"Very well… Ryan… Was that the 'accident' with the escapee in the Quadrant Three labs?"

"That's the one…" she smiled, completely at ease with their little extracurricular activities.

"Keep me updated with your future 'accidents' Doctor. I would like to know who and when _before_ it happens next time…"

"Of course, I apologize, the opportunity was too good to turn up, both of them in the same place at the same time, and yeah… Like I said, sorry…" she smiled "But, the first Xeno-Tech prototypes _will_ be ready very soon."

"I am interested in seeing the final result." Andrews almost smiled, almost. He really liked the spirit of the young Doctor, plenty of initiative and too young to have developed a chip on her shoulder.

"Well, we really have Gelia to thank; I _did _get the idea from her work with the Gene-Techs."

"Perhaps that two faced slut proved useful after all." grunted the General with a smirk before he took a swig from a coffee mug with a large USMC logo on it. "I have some things to take care of, I will be in touch."

"Of course, General."

* * *

The next day, Cassandra and Fury were formally introduced to the two newest additions to the Gene-Tech team, as well as most of the staff on duty. Cass wasn't sure what to make of them; she knew in time the Xeno-Tech Drones would prevent the deaths of Marines, but ethically, it didn't make her comfortable. That, and nowadays, she didn't really give much of a shit about humans either way, especially the Marines…

Wasting no time, the Gene Techs were ordered to acquaint themselves and the rest of the facility with their new partners. Once the screams of terror had died down, and curiosity overcame their fears. The humans, once terrified of seeing a xenomorph roaming free actually got a unique chance to see and touch a pair that, for once, seemed on the side of humanity. The rest of the day was spent running through various training routines to synchronize their neural nets to C.B.A.U. Then the newly dubbed 'X-Techs' were retired to some place in the labs and the Gene-Tech soldiers went to their own places of rest.

As Cass lay on her bed, her eyes looking up at the drab grey ceiling, she shook her head and yawned. She was still a little two minded about these 'X-Tech' creatures, not that she didn't trust Lisa Murvane. It was just that, sometimes, things went very wrong around this place, and if someone were to be in the wrong place at the wrong time…

Cassandra sighed. Sadly, molding some 'mind controlling' helmets to their heads and slapping a couple of USMC stickers on the asses of a couple of drones made for 'good politics'. And 'good politics' had a notorious habit of being on the opposite end of 'good policy'.

Eventually she closed her eyes, rolled over and slept. In the midst of her snoring, her eyes opened and the deeply feminine voice within her spoke once again.

"They are not going to believe this…"

Eyes half lidded, she sat up and dug into the bottom of her bunk, into the hidden compartment, sending out her message like a lone courier to an unknown resistance cell or holding down the one hope that could save humanity from itself.


	6. Bad Company

Chapter 5: Bad Company

The reappointed Dark Blade operative, Syn'kra-va'al, had been on the dismal Human research planet for almost four days. On one of his reconnaissance missions around the outer perimeter of the massive complex he had heard a few humans refer to it as 'Vale'. He knew not what this meant, nor did he care. He was here to do his job and get off the depressing looking world as soon as possible.

On his first scout it had taken him close to six hours to get from his shuttle, perched high in the top end of a neighboring valley, hidden in a mass of large boulders, around the perimeter of the complex, and back again. He had made the journey several times now and was able to significantly shorten the time. Gathering intelligence was not always the most glamorous thing about the life of a Yautja operative. From the beginning, he had to wait for many hours on end, watching silently, unmoving in the rock strewn ridges above the human complex. From here he clocked the shifts that the large mechanical humans patrolled around the outer perimeter. Even though he hadn't been officially active in over four years, he hadn't forgotten how boring the task of surveying was. But he _did _learn when the hulking, human operated machines left blind spots open for him.

Syn knew his best point of entry was the most dangerous one, one of the hive extraction vent outlets. The soft skins had always taken every precaution when dealing with Kainde Amedha, not that he could blame them. Human-kind were much weaker and technologically _infantile_ in comparison with the Yautja. Syn'kra-va'al knew from experience that any access point into the hive would be armed with automated defenses. The one thing he had in his favor was the fact that the humans only wanted to prevent escape. Entry was usually quite simple, especially for a well trained Specialist.

* * *

Syn'kra-va'al sat in the command chair of his newly acquired vessel going over a few last schematic diagrams. The shuttle's frighteningly advanced computer had generated these for him with the data he had provided from both the scouting missions and the overhead scans he had taken before his landing. Comparing it with similar schematics from four years previously, Syn noticed some major differences. Not only had the structure increased dramatically in size, this time it appeared to be quite well prepared for any offensive strike. The Yautja male smiled to himself. Thei-de Ka'antyra, his old battle worn persona, spoke from the back of his mind.

'_Typical Oomen… Feeling so secure, prepared for an army. One operative can do more damage than an entire armada of troops…'_

Syn looked at his viable entry points once more and shook his head. It would be hard, but taking the entry through the closest hive vent would be the most undetectable approach. He turned his attention to the communication console and tapped a few sensor pads with his claws. A message flashed up in front of him as the subspace communications network routed the outgoing call to his elder, Bre'ta'ak.

"Elder…?"

"What… yes, Syn'kra-va'al, what is it…?"

"Sorry to wake you elder. I was unaware of the severe time differences. I have news…"

"Good or bad news…?"

"Both I believe. The complex has grown. It is great in size. I have been surveying it for the past few days. I am transmitting the schematics to you now…"

"… I have received them… Hmm. You think the hive vents are the most viable entry point?"

"Indeed, specifically the far northern one. In approximately two of this planet's hours, the guards will be gone, and soon after different ones come into their place. It should give me enough time to get into the vent system unnoticed."

"A big risk it is Syn, I am sure they will be well guarded…It is an Ooman hive after all."

"Well if I did not have to gather intelligence, I would have just destroyed the site from orbit. I am afraid it is not that simple…"

"Watch your tongue youngling…" snapped the elder, obviously not impressed about being disturbed from his slumber.

"My apologies. I am a little on edge… it has been a long time…"

"Indeed. Now, did you also receive the latest dialogue I received from the Ooman…?"

"Yes I have. I am not sure as to how much of a threat these artificial Kainde Amedha will be. If I can, I will avoid them at all cost."

"Wise move. Go now Thei-de Ka'antyra. Time is not on your side. The council is already asking for news…"

"Until we speak again Elder."

"Sooner rather than later I hope…" mumbled Bre as he terminated the connection.

* * *

"You seen the latest 'Bullets N' Bitches' yet…?"

"Nah man. I ain't got it."

"Come by my bunk later. I'll make a copy for you."

"Thanks man. You know what we got for chow tonight? I'm fuckin' starving!"

"Tell me about it. I can hear your stomach grumbling through your Mech! But no, I don't know what slop they are serving up tonight."

"Dude, the food here ain't that bad man… remember that shit they used to serve up on Athol Prime?"

"Man, _that _was slop…"

Syn'kra-va'al lay behind the cover of a small jumble of boulders. He flared his mandibles and yawned as he listened to the two large, mechanically suited humans spiel about their petty problems. It was driving him up the wall. Several hundred meters to his right lay the ventilation shaft. Upon his last scouting mission, he had noted that the locking mechanism was a rather large impact resistant looking electronic device. The Yautja male sighed and looked down at his wrist unit. The guards would be taking their leave in approximately three minutes. Syn waited silently in cover. His stomach felt as if it had gotten itself confused with a spin dryer. He tried to calm himself down, but it had been so long since his last mission that the excitement tickling through his veins was making him insane.

Finally the time came for the guards to take their leave. Syn'kra-va'al watched them as they turned and walked away with heavy, thumping steps. With their backs to him, Syn silently crept out from his position, stole past the guards, and broke into an unspoken run toward the ventilation shaft. He accessed his wrist device as he moved, getting it's hacking mechanism armed and ready. A short blast of electrical energy was all it took to disable the lock, and like a ghost, the Yautja male rolled inside, taking a calming breath and closing the vent cover behind him.

The heavy mechanical suited guards continued their chatter as they walked away to one of the outer security stations.

"Common man. I can't wait to get out of this fuckin' thing. It chafes my legs like you wouldn't believe, and it's one hell of a Dutch oven when I fart…"

"HAHA! Tell me about it. Shit, I think I can smell your ass from here…"

"Fuck it. Let's go man its time for…Aww, what are you looking at…?"

"Did you hear something…?"

"Nah man. It was probably the wind or something… Aww, fuck. Don't turn around. Common let's get to the mess. If it's another escapee I'm sure the next team will take care of it."

"Yeah… yeah I guess you are right. Let's boot."

"Fuckin' aye I'm right…!"

Syn crouched at the bottom of the vent shaft waiting for the guards. When they didn't come, he smiled under his mask and continued on. He could smell Kainde Amedha; they always carried a different scent when they had been bred in captivity. They lacked the scent of soil and of growing things, but it wasn't just that. There was a certain pheromone produced when they ran wild and unrestrained, free to revel in their savage glory. It was a prideful musk that stayed with them for the entirety of their lives. Moving as quietly as he could in the small confines of the ducting was arduous at best, but in a short time the Yautja male came to the first autonomous defense cannon. He had to be careful. He had seen these types of weapons before. These units could only be shut down via an encrypted signal from the human security network. Unlike Yautja automated defenses, these units were big, bulky devices, anchored to the vent wall by a large mounting bracket. They ran completely independent from the main complex, being fueled by a small deuterium fusion cell.

Approaching the weapon from behind with wraith-like stealth, Syn'kra-va'al silently pried the back panel off and looked down to his wrist unit to activate his hacking system once more. Within moments, he had easily re-routed the system, and the warning light that had flashed red upon the outside of the device faded to green. Syn continued on for a short while, memorizing the direction as well as recording his position via his wrist device, creating his own map. Following the ever increasing scent of xenomorph, the Blade operative rounded yet another corner and was greeted with a large vent cover. Carefully he opened the grate and cycled his vision mode. Below him was a large hive chamber with numerous Kainde Amedha. He watched briefly as they went about their daily grind.

Cautiously, he stole out of the vent shaft to better assess how he was going to get through the hive, when an angry squeal alerted his presence. Syn felt the blood drain from his face. Poking his head out of the vent even further, he saw numerous drones making for his position.

"C'jit…" he cursed quietly.

The Blade male's mind raced. He could not let the humans anticipate his presence here, not yet at least. He needed more time to locate his target. Quickly, Syn clambered back through the vent system to where he had previously disabled the defense turret. Working as fast as he could, he placed his feet against the wall of the vent shaft under the turret. Grabbing the large support bracket, Syn mustered up all the strength he had and pulled until the auto cannon came free from the wall. Still holding onto the bracket, Syn began dragging it backwards toward the hive. It was a lot heavier than he expected and it took a great deal of effort, but in a short time he was rewarded by rounding the corner and seeing the open vent that lead down into the hive.

With one last quick visual of the chamber, Syn'kra-va'al accessed his faithful wrist device once more, returning the turret to its active state. With a small grin, the Yautja male kicked the weapon out the open vent.

"Enjoy…" he mumbled.

Much to his disgust, the turret hit the hive floor with a completely anticlimactic crash and continued to lie, inactive. Syn'kra-va'al gave a deep sigh and followed suit, rolling out of the vent shaft. As soon as he had righted himself, the Blade male made a scramble for the previously discarded human weapon. Grabbing it up with both hands, he began panning the large device around. It was true Syn had been out of the scene for four of his planet's years, but he knew what these weapons were _supposed_ to do. And he would have been grateful if the weapon activated. The Kainde Amedha were getting a little too close for comfort. The Yautja male flared his mandibles and began to backpedal, trying to sustain some of the distance while smashing the side of the auto cannon with a closed fist.

"I FUCKING HATE OOMAN TECHNOLOGY!"

Without warning, the turret weapon whirred into life and began to beep as it tracked and locked onto several targets. The recoil was enormous. Syn hung on for grim death as the cannon roared, spitting twenty millimeter case-less rounds toward the oncoming Kainde Amedha. It was a struggle to keep simple control of the weapon. Drones hissed and screeched their threat as their hive brethren were being torn to shreds. Mere seconds later, large, thumping, ground shaking footsteps turned Syn's attention toward a large entrance into the chamber. Two of the queen's Praetorian Guard came barreling out to join the battle, the walls of the chamber trembling with the combined rage of the Hive Mind.

The drones cleared a path for the large male Kainde Amedha as they bore down upon the Yautja male, heavy auto cannon rounds slowly weakening their extraordinarily resilient natural armor. The first of the two Praetorian guards finally fell to the ground, but a few feet from the intruder. Screeching out in pain as several case-less projectiles managed to punch through a softer section of its abdominal armor, sending half of his gastrointestinal system flying to cover a few of his sisters in blood and chunks of intestine.

After possibly the longest five seconds of his life, the inertial shock from the weapon was too much for Syn'kra-va'al's body to handle much longer. His arms were shaking with effort. Giving a loud grunt, he positioned the heavy weapon so the rear section was pressing against his chest armor. Quickly removing one hand from the support bracket, Syn retrieved a remote charge from his utility belt, arming the explosive before jamming it between the large ammunition cassette and the body of the weapon.

Winding up like an athlete throwing a discus, Syn'kra-va'al gave an almighty snarl before flinging the weapon towards the entrance where the praetorian guards had emerged. He heard a few more shots from the auto cannon before a large armored door dropped into place, blocking the entrance to the rampant Xenomorph warriors. Cocking his head to one side, Syn listened intently. After only a short moment he was rewarded with a rumbling explosion from his remote charge. All that remained now were a few pissed off drones and their fuming mad big brother. Keeping on the back foot, the Yautja male uncoupled his spear gun in a flash of movement, and with expert precision, drew a bead and launched a razor sharp, acid proof spear spinning toward the large guardian. His aim was still impeccable. The spear passed through a softer section of the natural armor just between the fifth and sixth vertebra of its neck, severing its spinal cord.

The drones were no problem at all for the Yautja male, and within moments they too joined their brethren at the hands of the long dormant, Thei-de Ka'antyra. Taking a steadying breath, Syn coupled his spear gun back into its armor receptacle. The stealth operative counted at least a dozen Kainde Amedha carcasses upon the resin coated floor, including the Praetorians. Standing from a partially crouched position, Syn'kra-va'al took a good look around the chamber, constantly scenting the air for any fresh sign. Something seemed a little off, and once again, instinct drove Syn back up into the vent shaft where he activated his cloak and waited. As a stealth operative, Syn'kra-va'al's hyper-tuned instincts governed many of his actions. After a very short time, as if to prove a point to the Yautja male, a loud warning was broadcast in Ooman-speak.

"WARNING, ALL NON MILITARY PERSONNAL EVACUATE THE HIVE RESEARCH OUTPOSTS AND SURROUNDING QUADRANTS IMMEDIATELY. THIS IS NOT A DRILL…"

* * *

"… Central, this is Gene Tech Two. I am en-route to the hive now. I have the X-Tech Drones with me, but I cannot contact Tech One…"

"Copy that Cassandra, there has been another outbreak. Fury is containing it. This disturbance is up to you."

"Understood."

Cassandra ran as fast as she could, the two battle ready drones hot on her heels. Personnel ran the opposite way, all rushing to get to their correct rendezvous points. The fear almost made her eyes water. The further she ran, the more scarce people became, and soon it was just her and her grotesque pets, named with simple markings on their helmeted heads. R1 and C2. Alarms rang out through the entire eastern wing. And as Cass rounded the final corner, sprinting toward the large hive entrance where the disturbance had been placed, she slowed, silently instructing the two abominations at her side to do the same. Something was a little off; she could scent something. Something that wasn't Xenomorph or human. Via her connection with C.B.A.U Cassandra was able to commune with the two semi synthetic drones. It was through this connection that she knew they were honing in on the same scent. This was what had been irritating the Hive the past few days. There was no doubt about it. It was a pity the connection between the human controlled drones and the Hive Mind had been severed. Perhaps it could have provided useful information.

Standing before the heavy steel bulkhead, Cassandra felt something she was unfortunately becoming more and more familiar with. Uncertainty. Her Xeno-Tech counterparts felt this as well. There was something dangerous in the area. Something none of them were ready to face.

* * *

Unbeknown to the human forces, the presence they detected was standing on the other side of the large armored entrance. Though this intruder was not uncertain of anything. _His_ primary target was directly in front of him, apart from a foot of reinforced bulkhead. Stealth was no longer a priority. From the information provided by Bre'ta'ak's human contact, there was a very strong possibility that the scents Syn'kra-va'al could taste were those of the modified Kainde Amedha _and_ his Primary target.

A strategically placed remote charge would have been more than enough to dismember the large entryway, but contradictory to his earlier thoughts, it would be unwise to attract more warriors to this area. Though he still needed to get through the bulkhead. Thinking carefully about the situation for a moment, Syn'kra-va'al opted for a seismic compression charge. Though these were not commonly used for hunting or general battle, some Yautja, especially stealth operatives, liked to carry one or two in place of remote charges. Unlike a remote bomb, the seismic charges were much more focused in terms of the destructive burst produced upon detonation. They also had the ability to temporarily stun, or even knock out weaker enemies caught in the extremities of the blast wave. But the most appreciated characteristic of the powerful device was the lack of noise created when it was used. Capable of massive damage in the right situation, the seismic compression charge could reduce solid steel to ribbons, rock to gravel and reinforced concrete to dust.

Syn'kra-va'al's experience told him that if he wasn't careful, the blast from the seismic charge would produce enough shrapnel to shred whatever waited for him on the other side of the armored door. Thinking for a moment, he retrieved a compression charge from his utility belt and held it close to his wrist unit while depressing a small sensor upon the device. A quiet beep informed the Yautja male that both the devices had entered a short-term synchronous mode. Casually dropping the powerful explosive at the heavy entryway, Syn turned to take cover behind a nearby Xenomorph resin coated pillar. Opening the outer panel of his wrist gauntlet, Syn'kra-va'al accessed the channel created with the seismic charge. A basic projection appeared in front of him, allowing several more advanced modifications to the blast characteristics that were not available via the rather simplistic external controls. Syn clicked quietly as he reduced the blast force to only a quarter of its full potential. The covert male was certain that it shouldn't kill anyone... hopefully. With no further delay, the device activated amid a high pitched ringing that quickly lowered in frequency to an eye watering hum. Giving a final 'whoosh', the seismic charge finally detonated.

On the other side of the heavily armored entryway, the Xeno-Tech drones both edged away slightly as they felt a microsecond of interference in the air. Similar to a natural earthquake, the seismic charge created comparable ultra low frequency waves moments before detonation. Before Cassandra could question the actions of her two counterparts, the hulking door before them folded outwards with the shriek of stressed steel. The drones, with speed much greater than Cassandra, reacted immediately, pouncing onto the walls. The Gene-Tech bolted half a second later.

It was a desperate scramble from all three to try and escape the larger ribbons of razor sharp steel and smaller chunks of shrapnel that flew everywhere. They had all been lucky enough to escape most of the shrapnel, and the smaller bits that _had _hit them had been deflected by armor, be it natural _or_ man-made. The damage was ridiculous, and apart from the sounds of shattering ferrous fiber reinforced concrete and tearing steel, there had been no explosion of any sort. Cassandra felt the confusion from R1 and C2; she too shared a similar emotion. Clouds of steam greatly decreased her visibility. After another moment, she turned to the two drones.

"Are you two ok…?"

They both nodded their helmeted heads toward her as she stepped slowly back toward the entrance way, or what was left of it, surprise written all over her face.

"The explosion must have ruptured a steam line, be car…"

The interruption came in the form of something very strong clamping around the back of Cassandra's neck, startling her. Before she even had time to think, the Gene-Tech was airborne. She hit the hive floor with great speed and tumbled along the ground uncontrollably before hitting a large resin coated pillar and coming to a stop. Both drones retaliated to the threat without hesitation, ferociously launching themselves into the clouds of steam, toward the intruder. R1 was deflected to the ground mid flight, met with a heavy forearm to the side of her head. She slashed wildly at the unknown enemy with her tail, rewarded with a battle-hungry snarl as a glancing slice drew first blood.

The Yautja's darker side, Thei-de Ka'antyra, almost welcomed the pain as the tail blade gashed his shoulder. C2, only a second behind her 'sister', had already taken note of this creature's unimaginable reaction time and twisted her body mid-flight, ready to counter. Syn'kra-va'al was both intrigued and disgusted by these creations. Never before had he seen a drone using a 'technique' let alone _altering _one mid strike. A true test to C2, the Yautja male feinted with the same forearm strike he had used to stun the first drone. Syn gave a sly smirk as C2 corrected again, almost instantly leaning backward and extending her legs to give her a longer range of attack. The movement deemed the Yautja's forearm useless.

Hesitating for half a moment before he countered the drone's correction, Syn'kra-va'al suddenly exploded forward off his right leg. C2 was stopped dead in her tracks by a heavy left boot to her exposed chest. Squealing in pain, she dug her claws into the boot and held on for grim death. Syn grappled both hands onto the back of her head and literally tore the rampant drone from his boot. Before the partially stunned C2 could begin to right herself, her attacker changed his hold upon her, those powerful hands grasping the circulatory cooling conduits on her back. Mustering all his strength, the Blade male swung the Kainde Amedha drone overhead and slammed her head first into the ground.

Cassandra's head was swimming as she was bombarded with questions from the two Xeno-Tech drones. The data feed from them _and_ C.B.A.U was almost overwhelming. Getting groggily back to her feet, Cass felt her jaw drop. Through the steam cloud she could see two silhouettes, one obviously belonging to either C2 or R1 and the other was an indistinct something else, something with amazing strength. She watched the two shadows battle for a moment before the humanoid got the upper hand. Cassandra watched in shock as she saw the drone be hoisted overhead and smashed into the ground with a simple, swift movement. The shock sent a numbing apprehension through her and made her hesitate for longer than she should have. The female Gene-Tech was once again knocked to the ground as C2 was thrown at her, flying from the steam clouds in a tangle of confused limbs.

"COMMAND! THREAT LEVEL: FOXTROT ALPHA SIX! I REQUIRE BACK UP AT HIVE ENTRY! IMMEDIATELY!"

"Squad seven, on the way Cassandra…Heavy is on the way." the reply came, as calm as ever. "Do not shoot to kill… Top wants the threat _contained_ only."

Un-slinging her shotgun, Cass ran towards the intruder, now distracted by R1 who was coming into her second wind. The Xeno-Tech used a combination of freshly developed movements and genuine Xenomorph hack and slash ferocity. This made it hard calculate where it would try to strike. Though instead of actually deterring the unwelcome guest, it only encouraged the being further. Cassandra was able to catch it off guard as R1 made a feinting maneuver and then pounced to the ceiling. She wound up a sharp kick and let it loose to the side of the Yautja's head, knocking him a little off balance. He rolled with the blow like a master, with no hesitation. The Gene-Tech used this to her advantage, took aim, and squeezed her trigger finger. The Yautja male roared loudly and reached around for his Naginata. He activated it, mid motion, as he sprung from powerful legs to escape the shotgun blasts.

A large mass of bulkhead caught Syn'kra-va'al's eye as he hit the deck, landing hands first. Discarding the long double ended spear-like weapon, he grabbed a section of scrap steel with both hands. Rolling onto his back, he flung it at the human female with all he had. A roar erupted from his throat as she was knocked to the ground, her own weapon flying from her grasp. With Cassandra more or less immobilized beneath the steel for the time being, the Yautja intruder turned his attention back to the two Xeno-Tech drones. Flicking his whole body with a powerful whip like motion, Syn'kra-va'al was back on his feet in a flash. Reaching over with his left, he clasped the top of his wrist blade gauntlet and quickly racked it backward then released it, arming the discard feature. Freeing the armament thus gave the lethal, double-blade a much greater range of attack, albeit at the expense of functionality.

Cutting loose both blades at once, Syn'kra-va'al severed the head from R1's shoulders with ease. She dropped from the ceiling, twitching, her thwei draining out onto the ground. Ducking backward to escape a spurt of the deadly acidic blood, Syn didn't see the remaining human controlled drone until she leapt toward him. Reacting with only a microsecond to spare, the Yautja covert sprang to his left, crashing into what remained of an upright partition and taking out a chunk of the retaining wall as the drone evaded a rapid blast from his plasma caster. He quickly honed in on it again as he scrambled to his feet. Syn didn't like using the shoulder mounted weapon and would often avoid using it if he could. But, when the situation changed, it was always a welcome ace in the hole. This time though, before he could release another charge, something completely alien had him taken aback; C2 stood before him, as a human might, holding the discarded shotgun.

Syn watched open mouthed as it racked back on the action and pulled the trigger up tight. The Yautja's body reacted before he could even think, dodging to his right before springing toward the helmed drone, both arms extended. With a deft maneuver, he grabbed the weapon and tried to pull it from C2's grasp. As Syn tried to wrestle the shotgun from the Xeno-Tech, it lashed at him with its tail. With an aggressive growl, the intruder pulled the drone toward him with all his might, smashing his own head against that ugly, banana shaped melon.

Still holding onto the weapon with a vice-like grip, Syn kicked out, sending the drone skating down the corridor. The Yautja dropped into a ready position as C2 righted herself and pounced back towards him, the muscles controlling her inner jaws tensed for a customary head bite. Just as the drool slicked jaws started to protrude from her open mouth, Syn rammed the shotgun forward with all he had and continued to let C2's forward momentum punch the barrel through the rear of her head. The melted metal, combined with acidic blood and brain matter congealed onto the drone's chitinous back in a sickening, sloppy mess. Avoiding the seeping wounds, Syn began feeling around the edges of the biological looking helmet melded to C2's head. Digging his claws in around the seams, he jerked his arms backward quickly with explosive force, tearing the helmet clean from drone's head leaving wires and more exposed brain matter to melt into the floor.

Wasting no time, Syn turned back to his Naginata. Though not his usual first choice of ranged melee weapon, it was still very effective in the right hands. Flicking the discarded weapon into the air with his right foot, the Yautja male caught it with his left hand and looked toward the floored human. Jumping over R1's corpse, he landed on the slab of scrap steel that pinned Cassandra to the ground. As his weight hit the steel a moan sounded from underneath. Stepping off, Syn'kra-va'al hooked his right foot under an edge and kicked the metal slab away. Reaching down, he grabbed Cass by the throat and hoisted her up, pinning her to the hive wall.

With his Naginata at her neck, she gagged and tried to get free, but with no avail. She knew of these creatures, these 'Predators' as they were aptly named by human-kind. They had made somewhat of a recluse appearance in human history from time to time. But there had been so many cover-ups and conspiracies by Governments and Militant branches that no one knew whether they _really_ existed or not. Unlike regular grunts, Cassandra was required to have access to _all _information in relation to base wide security. These creatures had attacked once before. From what she had read they had not been much of a problem to deal with, perhaps they were just inexperienced. Then there were the things she _wasn't _supposed to know, rumors that there were _still_ one or two alive in the reticent Lower Labs.

Syn quickly cycled the vision modes of his helmet's visual filter and looked over the female warrior's body. His surprise was apparent in his own body language. Not a single bone was broken, not even fractured. Something non organic hung on a chain around her neck. It was a cross like symbol. Syn had seen something like this before. It was on a building in a human settlement; this was where they went to worship their gods. The Yautja male's attention was brought back as the female coughed.

"You can kill me, but more will be coming. You cannot escape…"

Syn's helmet translated her words roughly into his own natural tongue. He gave a deep rolling laugh and shrugged his shoulders. He knew he had the upper hand against these humans. It was apparent in the well concealed fear in her eyes. His helmet would translate from Yautja to Ooman-speak, but not very effectively. He had to be careful of what he said, though really he shouldn't have been speaking at all.

"Your scent tells otherwise…"

"If you are going to kill me, at least let me down first."

"To what purpose?"

"I wish to pray to my god, so that he will cleanse my spirit…"

"If you wish…"

Syn'kra-va'al released his grip on the human, and she fell to her knees. A shaking hand moved into her armor and pulled out her plain silver crucifix. Holding it in her hand, she made a strange cross like motion from her head to her chest, then her left then right shoulder. Syn watched with a scowl under his helmet.

"Please lord, make me not ashamed for the sins I have committed. Give me the strength to fulfill my task at hand… For when I whet my flashing sword… And my hand takes hold in judgment… I will take vengeance upon my enemies, and I will repay those who hate me. Oh Lord raise me to thy right hand and count me among thy saints…"

"Is that all…?" questioned Syn, spinning his Naginata in his right hand rather menacingly.

"Just getting started, asshole…"

The hit caught the Yautja off guard, and he was forced backwards. Cursing himself, he lashed out with his long bladed spear like weapon. In a flash Cassandra was back on her feet. Another lightning fast kick knocked the weapon from Syn's right hand and another followed that. It made contact right on the 'chin' of his mask, knocking him off balance. Syn knew not of what speed the human possessed, until now. Numerous blows rained down on him, though most of it being dulled by his armor. He brought up his guard as Cass launched herself towards him. He saw her bring her elbow around for a direct strike to his neck. Righting his stance a little, he was able to catch her arm in mid flight and send her sailing into a nearby wall.

Cass fought for breath and tried to clamber back to her feet when a mighty kick struck her right shoulder, sending her spinning to the floor. Syn stood above her, ready for anything she could dish out.

"Great ability you have…"

"Thank you." She grunted, trying to sweep his legs out from under him.

Syn stepped over the sweeping kick with perfect cadence and grinned under his mask, wishing he had not worn out the small warrior by previously pinning her to the ground.

"Such a warrior spirit. A shame it is that you are hindered by such a weak species…"

Before Cassandra could reply, an almighty hiss erupted from deep within the Hive. Syn spun around, cycling his vision filter. He could hear Kainde Amedha approaching. They must have had another tunnel into the entrance chamber that the humans did not know about. The Yautja male turned back to Cassandra briefly as she chuckled.

"We are both dead now… They won't stop…"

"Not many of my kind you have met, have you…?"

The Yautja intruder took a deep breath and let loose a roar that shook the very structure, challenging all comers. Cassandra clambered back to her feet and began to back away slowly, heading back toward the corridor in search of a weapon, if not, a way of escape. Numerous drones had already begun to break through a section of the hive wall at the far end of the chamber where the resin had been layered rather thin, more than likely a deliberate measure. The Kainde Amedha could be quite devious when kept in captivity. Driven by a shared rage, they charged as soon as they got a clear line of sight. The maddened creatures were relentlessly cut down as the Yautja's plasma caster rained merry hell down upon them. Controlling the shoulder mounted weapon remotely from his mask, Syn'kra-va'al reached back and uncoupled his spear gun.

He fought with both weapons like nothing Cassandra had ever seen. He didn't miss a single target, but the xenomorph just didn't stop coming. Stepping backwards to prolong _some_ distance, Syn kept hard on the offense, precision acid resistant spears and small, destructive orbs of charged plasma decimated the herd of oncoming Xenomorph. As he edged closer to the main entrance where he had destroyed the bulkhead, out of the corner of his eye Syn noticed the vent cover above the human buckle as two drones came charging through it. Giving everything she had, Cassandra made a desperate dive for the alien hunter's discarded double ended melee weapon. It felt odd underhand. Though it was quite light for its size, it was still heavy from a human point of view.

The Gene-Tech only had half a second to prepare before the rage-driven creatures got a bead on her position. As they charged her, one a few strides in front of the other, Cass instinctively crouched low and swung as hard as she could. There was almost no resistance as the alien weapon parted the head from the first drone's body. Postponing her surprise, Cassandra flexed her powerful legs, springing backward to put some distance between herself and the remaining drone. The creature hissed its malice, those drool slicked jaws snapping with pent up bloodlust. Using the weight of the weapon as her only control, Cassandra sidestepped a lightning fast tail strike and lashed out with the long, double ended spear. Its blades passed through the natural armor of the xenomorph like nothing Cass had ever seen before. And even in her weakened state, she was able to bury almost a quarter of the weapon's total length inside the drone's chest.

Keeping track of what was going on in the corridor behind him and still holding back the forever increasing wave of xenomorph, Syn'kra-va'al finally accepted that conventional means would not suffice. He was running low on spears, and his power cell was depleting to dangerous levels. Locking the spear gun back into the receptacle on his rear armor plate, Syn'kra-va'al deftly reached down with both hands and removed two remote charges from his utility belt. Pressing and holding the small exterior sensor pads, he armed the powerful devices to detonate on contact. He flung them simultaneously toward two large support pillars within the hive chamber; as intended, they exploded on impact, tearing through Xenomorph flesh and bringing the large ceiling down upon them.

A massive cloud of dust and debris filled the hive chamber, billowing out through the great opening where the large entrance gate once stood. Syn took a calming breath as he scanned the rubble for signs of life. Finally satisfied, he turned back toward the large passage leading to the hive chamber. His sharp vision picked out the human female standing near the far wall, using his Naginata to help her stay upright. Two dead drones lay near her position. She began to limp toward the intruder, a look of understanding in her eyes.

"You may well have won, but this is not over…"

Syn'kra-va'al caught his Naginata as she threw it back to him before finally collapsing to the ground. He narrowed his eyes as he stepped up to her unconscious body and nudged her with the toe of his armored boot. She did not respond. The Yautja operative held the long, double bladed weapon upright in a tight fist, looking down at the small warrior. A barrage of emotions ran through him as he pulled his right arm back slightly, ready to complete his objective. As he thrust the weapon downward, something inside him niggled, enough so that he stopped just as the very tip of the blade touched the soft skin of Cassandra's neck. He watched in rapt fascination as a tiny trickle of blood escaped from between the blade's edge and her fragile throat. It just didn't feel honorable to slay such a warrior in this manner. She had fought with a skill and ferocity belying her species. It would be a shame to destroy something so rare. But there was something else, even Thei-de Ka'antyra was silent, the situation felt unquestionably right, like they were supposed to meet at that point in time. Disarming the long spear like weapon, he locked it onto his utility belt and took a calming breath. He mumbled in his natural tongue as he bent down to pick up Cassandra's body.

"No one has won yet little Ooman…"


	7. Mustard And Miniguns

Chapter 6: Mustard and Miniguns

As carefully as he could, Syn climbed back up into the vent shaft, Cassandra's body slung over his shoulder. He was happy that she was not as heavy as the auto cannon that he had been lugging around previously. Once inside, he gingerly laid her down. The Yautja male knew more than enough what his mission was, but as hard as he tried to be, he could not leave the human female for dead, or worse, her own kind. It was clear she was not doing so well and needed medical attention immediately. Luckily for him, there was a hollow for her to lie in where he had ripped out the defense auto gun.

Not sure of how it would affect her, he charged his medicomp device to one eighth of its capacity. He changed his vision mode again to scan her and to better understand the extent of her injuries. He started at the top, as head injuries posed the most immediate threat to her life. Inside his mask, his mandibles flared with surprise. On the inside of her skull lay a complex net of wires and connections, all leading to a small inorganic device inside the two halves of her brain. He followed some of the fiber optic wiring to two outlying connections that lay just beneath the skin. It was similar to the networks used by the artificial human he had come across on missions past, but he had never seen an implant integrated into a living being like this.

Setting his curiosity aside, he checked the rest of her body. While he hadn't hurt her much when she was slammed across the room, the drones had done a good job of changing that. He could see that her rib cage was partially crushed, and she had blood seeping from internal injuries. On one leg the muscles were sliced cleanly through. Her shoulder was dislocated, and part of her collar bone was broken.

He retrieved from his med pack a device that would withdraw the blood from her abdominal cavity. He readied one of his partially charged medicomp needles, so that as soon as the blood was removed, he could jab the needle into her. He pulled up on her armor and tore the flexible plating aside, then used his claws to tear through the under clothing, leaving her belly exposed. Her skin was clammy with sweat, and dark bruises were already starting to form over her swollen ribcage. Steadying himself so he wouldn't accidentally pierce a vital organ, he activated the device and watched as the end disappeared beneath her skin. The whir of the small blade was drowned out by a sucking noise, and soon the hollow extrusion compartment was filled with a blackish blood. He scanned again, saw that the area was clear for the moment, and plunged the needle into her abdomen. It vibrated in his closed fist as it transmitted the small charge that would send her body's already advanced healing cells into overdrive. Well, that's how it worked for Yautja. He could only hope it would help the small human and not doom the poor girl.

She grunted and tried to move her good arm as the needle admitted its charge. Syn pulled a small pre-mixed canister of a fluorescent blue, crystallized gel from the medical kit and smeared it on the wound. Shaking his head, he moved to her shoulder and, while holding her broken collar bone, pushed and pulled the arm until he felt the ball align itself back into the socket. Scanning her again to check the progress of the medication, he saw that she was no longer bleeding internally, but she would have problems taking deep breaths while her ribs were broken. Yautja medicine was good and thorough, if painful. He was almost glad she was unconscious.

The Yautja male looked down toward the floor of the hive as he heard shouts nearby. He immediately cloaked and sat in front of the downed Gene-Tech, distorting her from their view.

A marine stepped carefully around the piles of dead bugs and rubble, trying to figure out what had happened. He spied the decapitated R1 and then saw the melted remains of C2 with the stock of the shotgun sticking out of its mouth. He looked around, but could not find the Gene-Tech.

"Hey Command, this is Perkins. I'm here with the Seventh… I have the two X-Techs as K.I.A, a whole lot 'a dead bugs, but no Gene-Tech. You got a copy on her location?"

The technician who sat in the control/communications room looked at his screens.

"That is a negative. I have no signal from her neural interface. It seems this time she is either really dead, or probably bound and ready for a face hugger."

"Damn! Well it looks like the X-Techs might have turned buggy on her. I found her shotgun rammed up one of their heads, and the other is headless. The rest of this place is a damn warzone, a sizable chunk of the entry chamber roof appears to have collapsed. Though it does look like she killed a lot of them, there is evidence an auto cannon took out a lot too. I also have two praetorians here, but the place checks clear. For now."

"Roger that. The Big wants you to check the vent to make sure it's secure. They have used distractions like this in the past to escape."

"Copy that. I will do a check on it and give you a visual."

He turned and gave a long hard look into the vent. It was hard to see in due to the dust in the air and the darkness outside. He saw the reflection of the stars, and then turned and walked away.

Syn held very still, one hand ready to bring his plasma cannon online, the other holding the female still. He watched as the marine squad walked away. Half a minute later, he heard a steel plate slam down in the next section of the corridor outside of the chamber, it off from the rest of the facility.

Never at a better time did Syn feel the human female stir beneath his hand. He turned and looked at her, her eyes were open, half lidded. A smile played across her mouth as she spoke, her tone very different from before, deeper and friendly.

"It took you long enough to get here."

Syn was not sure that his helmet had translated correctly. His head tilted to one side as the female continued to speak.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances. Sorry that she tried to kill you back there. My other half, well, she can be a little brutish at times."

Not quite understanding the meaning of what she was saying, he repeated back some of her words.

"Other half…?"

"I am the one who sent you the information about this place. I am sure you can see the computer in my head. There is an implanted personality that is controlled by a central computer network. I don't have primary control over my body, but when she is offline, I can do some things. Not much, but enough to tell your kind what is going on here… Wait, you can speak English…?"

"My helmet can translate."

"Oh, ok…"

Now Syn understood to some extent what this female was saying. She _was_ similar to the synthetic humans that were around. And this warrior, who had tried to kill him, was also the one who had sent the information that Bre'ta'ak had received.

She started to cough and winced in pain.

"I will heal, but if I don't get some attention soon, it will take a while."

"I am sure your bodies are different to ours, Yautja I mean, but surely you are different again. Never before have I fought a human with your ability…"

"My explanation can wait for now…"

"Then what do you suggest…?"

"We need to isolate my connection from the Centralized Binary Autonomous U-Net; I also need to be patched up…There is a connecting vent to this one. The panel is right next to this hollow I am in… Didn't there used to be a cannon here?"

Syn took a deep breath and tried to settle himself.

"Oh C'jit, I am about to do it all again…"

"What do you mean…?"

"As you said, explanations can be left for later… How do we get out of here? I know for a fact it would be next to impossible to get back to my flyer, not with all the security, and I would have to carry you. Even moving through these vent shafts is going to be next to impossible without making excessive noise."

"Do you have rope…?"

"Of course… I am Yautja, we are always prepared…" stated Syn as he reached down to his utility belt and removed a length of some sort of metallic looking cable. "… Most of the time…"

Syn'kra-va'al got his claws around the edge of the solid metal panel she pointed to and pulled, stripping the four screws from their sockets. Inside was a crawl space leading further into the base. Syn thought to himself that this would have made his entrance much easier and a lot less complicated. But he was on this path for a reason, and only the Dark Hunter knew why.

Fixed to either end of the cable were large carabineer-like fasteners. Cass watched groggily as he clipped one end to his belt and handed her the other.

"Can you hang on to this…?"

"No, but I can clip it to my belt… Is it any problem for you to drag me…?"

Syn said nothing, he just looked at her and partially cocked his head to one side as if to say: 'What do you think I am… chopped liver…?' After all, dragging the human along wasn't going to be the hard part; the hard part would be trying to remain silent.

* * *

It seemed like hours he had been crawling; every now and then Cass would mumble directions to him. He knew not of how she knew which way to go, but he had a guess that it had something to do with the link between her mind and the central human computer system. On more than one occasion he had come to an intersection of vent shafts and turned back to Cass for directions, only to find her unconscious. It was times like these Syn would mumble under his breath, cursing in his own language.

"You have me dragging you around, sweating my rear end off, crawling through this maze without a way in hell of knowing where I am going, and you go and fall asleep on me…"

Syn had almost had enough when from behind him a hoarse whisper could be heard.

"This should be it. This Med-lab should be vacant…"

"_Should_ be vacant…?" questioned Syn with very noticeable sarcasm.

"Trust me…" mumbled Cass.

"It is a little too early for me to do that I think…"

The human female simply sighed and lay still as Syn silently pried the vent cover away from the shaft outlet and carefully placed it to his right.

"What of security feeds, small human…?"

"I have already disabled them, along with the minigun turrets that are recessed into the vent walls. Hence the reason I have been ducking in and out of consciousness…"

"Turrets there are in these walls…?"

"Yes, they are disabled in this area for now…"

"Very well…"

With the grace of a charging bull, Syn'kra-va'al bailed out of the vent shaft and landed on the floor, forgetting that Cassandra was still fastened to him via the cable like rope. With lightning fast reactions, he was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Take it easy will ya!"

"Sorry, spur of the moment. Wait to get out of there I could not…"

"You better get used to it. We still have to get to the main control room and disable my connection with C.B.A.U…"

"C.B.A.U…?" he repeated while un-coupling the cable from his belt and taking the other end from Cassandra.

"Centralized Binary Autonomous U-Net. It controls the automated systems around here."

"Sound spectacular that does…" mumbled Syn in the same sarcastic tone as he lifted Cass into a large inspection chair.

The Gene-Tech tried to grab a data cable but couldn't reach it. She winced and tried not to cough. Syn saw what she was reaching for and picked it up, then handed it to her.

"Can you go over to that console and operate the keypad for me? It is the small rectangular set of buttons on the far side of the console. Do you know our numerical system?"

"To hunt one's prey, one must be familiar with their habits and customs to a certain degree…"

"Uh.. yah, I will take that as a yes then. Please push two, nine, five, seven, then the enter key."

"The numerical system I know; human written literature is a bit complicated…"

"The larger key, four keys past the zero and straight down…"

"Hmmmmph…" grunted Syn'kra-va'al, "What happens when you heal and your 'other half' regains consciousness…? It could get rough in here…"

"It's a little too early for that…" laughed Cass, parroting Syn's earlier statement, "Don't worry, I am in control."

Syn'kra-va'al did as instructed and the system purred to life, lights blinking on and system data showing on screens around the room. Pulling the freckle from her arm, Cass plunged the data cable into the port. Wincing a little, she blinked as she created a link into the computer core. Going through the various programs, she found the ones she sought. She downloaded the codes to rewrite some of the synthetic DNA and to re-initialize some of the muscle groupings within her own body. Cass was very still as Syn watched her, looking at the doors around them, ready to pull her back up to the vents.

After some minutes she moved again, as if coming back to life, and pulled the cable from her arm. Rubbing it slightly, she pushed the freckle back into place and pulled herself to the edge of the large chair. Cass pulled the armor off her body as best she could, leaving only a plain white bra on above the waist. They both watched the area around her left shoulder begin to move, as if something was burrowing under the skin. Syn stared in amazement, wondering how this was even possible. Small popping sounds were heard, and the discolored skin began to buckle and twitch, then incredibly lighten, appear pink, then a deep red, and finally settling into a rosy sun burnt color of new, healthy skin.

Her leg did the same thing simultaneously, but unseen by means of her uniform. Lifting her arm and rotating it slowly, Cass stretched her muscles. She grimaced a little but regained full motion of the limb. After closing and opening her fingers, she pressed her hand into the shoulder, exploring the healing bone. Syn switched his visual modes and saw a strange bundle of sinewy looking material clustered closely around the bone, wrapping around it. It gave off a high heat signature; her leg emitted the same signature as well. Cass stood and went to a standard looking medicine case and opened it up. Inside it there were unknown vials and boxes that held medical supplies. Digging around, Cass found a syringe and a particular vial. She pulled it from the shelf and pulled the cover off the needle. Plunging it into the vial, she pulled the entire contents from the glass tube.

Setting it back, she took a deep breath and pushed the needle into her shoulder area. The contents went in, and she disposed of the syringe. Still gasping in pain, she pulled out several layers of gauze and proceeded to wrap and tape her ribs. She turned her back to Syn and deftly removed her bra, keeping her exposed parts out of sight.

Turning back, her torso swathed in white bandages, she walked over and pulled on her uniform top. Leaving her armor for the moment, she turned to him.

"I used a program to basically cause some of the synthetic muscles in my body to start feeding the broken bone a synthetic matrix to strengthen it. I also repaired the severed ones in my leg. I gave myself a boost of synthetic cell enhancement and some base chemicals that they will need to repair my system. Now I at least appear okay, and I can function. It will take about a day for my ribs to heal completely."

Syn nodded in some understanding, wondering how much of her was really organic and if her "other half" would awaken now that she had treated her injuries. Noticing the wound on the back of his shoulder, Cassandra pointed and questioned the Yautja.

"You want me to look at that while we are here?"

"No." he answered shortly, "It will wait. Do you have a destination in mind?"

"Yeah, my quarters. They are private and have a vent that leads right to them."

"Shall we not disable your connectivity from this 'C.B.A.U'…?"

Cass got fully redressed, not replying. Not wanting to leave too much evidence behind, she put everything back as best she could to make it look as if they had never been there. She laughed to herself, changing the subject completely.

"You know, I haven't done this much walking and talking in more than a year. I could get used to this."

She jumped lightly and gingerly clambered up into the vent, scooting back as Syn easily pulled himself up behind her. He put the vent cover back in place and then turned to her.

"Your 'other half', will she awaken?"

"No, I figured out how to take her offline a little while back. It proved useful a few weeks ago when she got a virus in the system and tried to kill the commanding officer... a man I will kill with my own bare hands when I get the chance."

"Why not kill him when you had the chance then?" he asked as she turned away from him and started into the darkness.

"I didn't want to die then. Once this place is destroyed, I believe I will have served the purpose God has intended for me. And then I can die." she answered firmly over her shoulder.

"Only the Dark Hunter chooses who shall survive and who shall die." Syn replied under his breath as he followed her through the uncomfortably small passage.

Using her unique ability, Cass shut off the miniguns inside the vent system as they went. Cycling them back on after they had passed, she ran several scenarios through her mind. She came up with a plausible plan, but she knew it would depend highly on her old friend and doing some things that she wasn't sure she could do. Cass looked back at the masked warrior, an unusual sense of satisfaction coming over her. After so many months of sending information to them, now she finally had an end result. Her efforts weren't a waste after all.

Fortunately for the both of them, her quarters were not far from Gelia's old lab. Cass stopped and pointed to a vertical shaft.

"We have to go down that to get to one that runs along the side of the corridor. I know you can be quiet… But now is the time to really make that ability pay off."

She slowly slid down the shaft an inch at a time. Only her breathing gave away her location. Syn waited until she was at the bottom and had moved away from the end. He raised his eyebrows under his helmet and mumbled under his breath.

"Pay off… what in the name of all things does she mean…?"

He jumped then folded his arms into his chest, his mass belying his cat like grace. As he landed, he put his arms out to rapidly slow his descent, and his boots made no sound at all as they touched the metal floor of the vent.

Cass' eyes were open wide. Syn tilted his head in question at her owlish stare. She blinked twice and shook her head at him.

"Never mind. I need to start practicing how to do that."

Syn nodded once, calmly, but inside his mask he was grinning. As they came to the vent opening that led to Cassandra's room, she stopped and pushed herself past two silver wrapped lumps. She turned to Syn, who had already cycled his vision modes and discovered what the wrapped objects were.

"These are the way I have been able to send messages to your people. Let me push them out of the way for now."

He nodded, but felt his throat constrict with emotion. Cass smelled his scent and the change in his pheromones, but didn't know the why of it. Saying nothing, she pushed at the vent cover and it came off easily, slipping under her bed. She then forced the bed frame away from the wall. Syn tunneled through her piles of dirty clothes and then stood up, almost falling over her bed. She grinned, happy to find humor in this dangerous game she played.

Having pushed the bed back and finding it was the only thing he could sit on, Syn found himself at something of a loss. Whether by luck or fate, he was now in the center of the human complex. Without his erstwhile "ally" and guide he would be blowing things up, killing as he went, or already be dead. Instead, he now sat on a squishy bed in a tiny room with a human female. He chuckled darkly to himself. If this was the gods' doing, he was going to have a few words with them when his time was due. Cass stood looking at him, a quizzical expression on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, small Ooman, except the fact that I am stuck in here with you…"

"What's wrong with that…? I helped you guys after all…"

"… This room or the situation?"

"The situation _and_ the room. What's your point…? The room is not really that small and you aren't as big as other Yautja I have seen…"

"My lifestyle does not require much size and physical strength, mostly stealth which you saw before." Syn returned in defense of himself, ignoring the subconscious sting her comment about his build gave him.

"No, but seriously, it is not that bad; you are only, what, six foot eleven inches? And as for strength, you would have more than anyone else around here."

"Maybe so, but I would like to return to my flyer…"

"You can't." she answered, maybe a little too quickly, "Do you know how many personnel are going to be patrolling around the perimeter? Not to mention the pheromone and heat sensors everywhere."

"I got in, I can get out, if not by stealth, then by force. Then I can get back to my shuttle, destroy this place from orbit, take my information and go home."

"If you can destroy this place from orbit, why didn't you just do that?"

"Intelligence… and you. Both of which I now have."

"Me…? Why?"

"I was instructed to kill the one who was communicating with the Yautja and any others who had knowledge of the contact."

"KILL ME…? What the hell for? I helped you guys out!"

"Will not your raised voice attract others?"

"No, it won't. The walls are sound proof, mostly, and don't change the subject. Why are you going to kill me…?"

"Who says I am going to do it? I said I was _instructed_ to kill you, not that I was going to do it. Just relax, Small Ooman."

"Then stop calling me that. My name is Cassandra or Cass, and for your information, I am taller than most women."

"You will never be as tall as our females…" said Syn, cocking his head to one side.

Cass stood with her hands on her hips her eyes narrowed and a partially annoyed look on her face.

"You are really straight forward, aren't you?"

"Most of the time…" replied Syn with a modest nod.

"You seemed nice enough for me."

"Thank you." replied Syn.

"And modest, too… Get up and come with me. I have something to show you."

Syn did as he was told and followed Cassandra into the small bathroom, ducking under the low door frame. Like she said, he was kind of lucky to be a smaller male. He looked around and then back down at Cass.

"You had me walk four paces into here? You could have shown me from where I sat; I know what this room is made for…"

"Tactful as a house brick… Yeah…"

Syn turned to the mirror and pointed at their reflection. It wasn't that bad really, considering it was a full size mirror.

"Look, do you see something wrong with this reflection…?"

"No, what do you mean…?"

"Concentrate as hard as you can; there is a dysfunction…"

Within seconds Syn was back sitting on the bed, in the process of removing his helmet. Cass stood looking at the mirror for a few moments, then walked slowly back out of the bathroom and into the larger section of her quarters. Syn looked up at her, his mask still on.

"I told you I am not always straight forward…"

"That was pathetic…!" laughed Cass.

"Maybe so…"

The Yautja male reached up with both hands and removed his mask, placing it carefully on Cass' bed. He shook his head hard, making his dreaded hair fly around everywhere, before he looked up at Cass. He kept talking, ignoring the shocked look on her face.

"… But, it was something to atone for the situation I think…" said Syn'kra-va'al, pulling his mandibles back and grinning.

Cass stared without blinking, and Syn looked back at her with his now visible deep golden eyes. She said nothing and kept staring. Syn growled lightly, making the Gene-Tech female jump.

"I wanted to get your attention; I thought you were going unconscious again…"

"Speak English! I… can't… understand… you… without… your… helmet… on…! Do you understand…?" said Cass slowly as well as trying to explain with her hands.

Syn chuckled with a deep rumble in his throat and held his helmet back up to his face. He tapped a few sensor pads on his wrist unit.

"Sorry… I said 'I wanted to get your attention; I thought you were going unconscious again…' Is that better…?"

"No, you idiot, why did you take your helmet off…? Now I won't be able to stop staring at your face…"

"You find me attractive…?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"HAHAHAHA…! Maybe not so modest after all!" laughed Cass.

"I am going to remove my mask again; it gets annoying communicating with this device…"

Cass sat down next to him and watched him take his helmet off again, a sly grin on his face. Cass didn't feel any threat from his body language or pheromones, so she smiled back at him. The Yautja male growled with amusement. They sat in silence for a little while, Cass watching as Syn tampered idly with his mask. She held her hands out, as if she was asking to inspect his helmet. He hesitated for a second, then handed it to her. She handled the helmet with great care, not wanting to upset her guest. Once she had looked it over thoroughly, Syn indicated that she should hold the helmet to her own head. With amused laughter, he watched her do so. His mask, such a familiar part of his culture, looked almost ridiculously incongruous on her small human body. She cycled his vision modes as she watched him through the optical system of the helmet. She pulled it off suddenly and handed it back to him, rubbing her eyes. The Yautja male laughed and pointed at her, causing her to still and glare at him with the same, narrowed eye, kind of pissed off look that she had used before.

Soon after that, Cass slid between Syn and the wall and proceeded to sleep. The Yautja male understood that the human needed rest while her body healed; he was tired also, but too distracted to sleep. Shifting to a more comfortable position with his back against the wall, he watched the female Gene-Tech sleep. He found his new companion rather intriguing, but deep down he was worried about getting in contact with his elder, Bre'ta'ak. Placing his mask back on, he proceeded to hunt through its memory, looking for the words the human had spoken. He listened to what she actually said and then what the mask translated; this way he got a rough idea of what the words meant. After listening to the dialogue of the small female warrior, Syn removed his helmet and closed his eyes, letting the helmet fall into his lap.

* * *

"Wake up!" mumbled Cass as she shook Syn'kra-va'al's shoulder.

"Go away!" he responded in his own tongue, "I am not ready for training yet, let me sleep mother…"

Cass snorted through her nose, stifling her laughter. She couldn't understand him, but she had never seen a Predator sleep talk before. Well, she had never seen a Predator in real life at all, but it was a start. She kept shaking his shoulder until he awoke with a startled growl. The female Gene-Tech grinned as the skin on his face changed color slightly, making it look like her 'guest' was blushing. Though, she would never know for sure. Syn looked at her with a puzzled expression, then pointed toward her and spoke in broken English with a very strange syntax.

"You… the… Cass… an… dara."

Cass' grin widened at his attempt and she started to correct him. The Yautja male held up his hand and motioned that she remain silent as he tried to repeat himself.

"You are Cass…andara."

"Cassan_dra_."

"Cass… anadara… AH C'JIT!" he spat in his own language.

"No, it's not that either…" grinned Cass.

"You are C… Cassan…dra."

"That's it."

"Cassandra…" repeated the Yautja male.

His pronunciation was strange, but he seemed to be getting the hang of it. Having no apparent lips was a big downfall, but with practice the Yautja male knew he would get it sorted out. Cassandra pointed at him and spoke in the same slow paced voice, using her hands to accompany her speech.

"What… is… your… name…?"

Syn cocked his head to one side and thought for a moment, before realizing that the human requested his name. He smiled again.

"Syn'kra-va'al."

"Syn… car… What…?"

Now it was the Yautja male's time to be amused.

"Syn… kra… va-al…"

"Syn… kra… va-al…?" she repeated. It was more or less correct, though without mandibles to punctuate her speech, to Syn, it sounded a little strange.

Syn's mandibles flared and he growled with amusement. Cass grinned and gave Syn the 'thumbs up' signal.

"Now we are getting somewhere…"

"In… Deed…" replied Syn in broken English. He copied her thumbs up gesture, making the female Gene-Tech laugh. She snapped her fingers and grinned.

"Now THAT is a Kodak moment…!"

Syn raised his eyebrows in question as Cassandra suddenly spun around to a small, messy desk behind her, rummaging through some drawers. She finally pulled out a small holo-snap camera. Looking at Syn, she repeated the gesture, but this time with a goofy looking grin. She stifled her laughter as he mimicked her. But as the bright flash went off in the dim room, Syn bellowed out and jumped to his feet, clutching his eyes. Cass couldn't help but double over with laughter. It hurt her ribs something fierce, but she just couldn't help it. Syn growled softly and snatched the small camera from her grasp. It looked very brittle in his large hand as he turned it over in his fingertips, examining the small device. Cass fell onto the bed in hysterical laughter as Syn knocked a button on the camera and it went off a second time, right in front of his face. The Yautja male roared out again.

"C'JIT!"

He dropped the camera onto the desk, wincing as it clattered loudly. Still rubbing his eyes, he sat back down on the bed, a deep clacking sound coming from his throat. Cassandra sat up next to him and put her head in her hands, still laughing. Syn watched her, a quizzical look on his face.

"What is… wr… wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just laughing at your reactions… Sorry if I frightened you."

Syn didn't understand all of what she said, but he got a fair idea of what she meant. He chuckled softly, then stretched his arms out, trying to relax a little bit. Cass watched him as a scientist might watch a rare specimen, his every move under scrutiny. She had no idea why, but she felt oddly comfortable with the Predator creature. She smiled at him, picked up his helmet, and held it out to him.

Syn pointed down at the helmet.

"N'dui'se…"

"N'dui'se." parroted Cass, "Now put your '_N'dui'se_' on your head…"

Syn looked at her slightly sideways as he cautiously reclaimed his helmet from her grasp and slowly placed it on his head.

"Is this better, Cassandra?"

"Yes, much better. Look, I have to go and take care of my connectivity with the C.B.A.U."

"I am not to attend with you…?"

"No, it is too risky with both of us. You can wait here, sleep if you want. I will try not to take too long…"

"Wait, hungry I am. Eaten yet today, I have not…"

"Oh… Uhh, there's the refrigerator. Anything you can find you can eat, if it suits your taste." said the small female, pointing under the desk. "It's not big, I know, but there should be _some_ food in there. There's also some more on the shelf up there, but for now, I have to go."

Syn pulled the bed back from the wall for her, unblocking the access to the vent system. She smiled at him and entered the shaft.

"See you soon. Have something to eat and try to relax." she whispered back to him.

Syn nodded and replaced the vent cover, listening as she made her way down the dark tunnel. After she was gone, he sighed softly and rubbed his shoulder before he pushed the bed back against the wall a little harder than he should have. His sensitive hearing picked up a very faint yell from the next room.

"Keep it down, asshole!"

Syn mumbled under his breath and turned back toward the desk. Pulling out the chair, he slumped down into it. It was small, but still comfortable. Syn leaned to one side to open the refrigerator, and it became quite obvious that the chair was not built for a being of his size. It buckled under his weight, and Syn'kra-va'al toppled to the ground, swearing. Getting back to his knees, Syn looked inside the open refrigerator and frowned. The human was right, there was a small amount of food in there, a very small amount. There was what looked to be a leafy vegetable, a block of something pale yellow, partially covered in grey fur, and a large jar containing a darker yellowish substance. Syn reached for the jar, as it was the only thing which appeared to be in a sealed container. He held it up close to his face and examined it, then looked at the label on the front of the jar. He couldn't understand it but it read:

"McFEE'S CLASSIC OLD ENGLISH MUSTARD." then in smaller print on the bottom of the label, "Perfectly crafted the old fashioned way from cloned mustard seeds. Meets Health and Safety regulation 070657-IA46."

Syn sat the jar on the table and removed his mask, trying not to breathe too deeply. It was taking some time for his body to adjust to the air here, as it had been a long time since he breathed a human atmosphere. He began to feel slightly dizzy and cursed himself for feeling weak. Ignoring it, he reached out for the jar, removing the top and smelling deeply of its scent. He growled softly with curiosity; it certainly smelt like it would taste good. Syn carefully dipped the tip of a claw into the jar then removed it with a small blob of mustard attached. He sniffed his finger again before putting it into his mouth and sucking off the mustard. A deep rumbling purr resonated softly off the surrounding walls as Syn expressed his satisfaction. He repeated the process again, this time with more mustard.

It wasn't long before he was looking on the shelf above the desktop for something else to eat. He pushed small storage boxes aside, searching through some of the boxes that had colorful labels and diagrams on them. A larger container caught his eye. The Yautja male grabbed it and carefully opened the soft plastic top. He took a deep breath and growled before he set it down on the desk top. He looked at the label 'Lucky Charms' and smirked again. He knew not of what it meant, but the picture was amusing. Looking back to the shelf, something else grabbed his attention. He reached out and grabbed a small, crusty old Twinkie. And not knowing what they usually looked or smelled like, Syn sat it down next to the mustard and the Lucky Charms.

Grabbing a small handful of the sweet breakfast cereal, he held it up to his mouth and breathed in its scent. The small chunks felt soft in his hand, and without hesitation, he opened his mouth and began loading it with cereal, then topping it off with a large finger-full of mustard. He chewed slowly, letting the flavors combine. Another deep purr rumbled through the small quarters as the Yautja male swallowed and reached for the Twinkie. He broke it in half and put a piece into his mouth, followed again by more mustard.

Syn's face dropped as he chewed the very stale Twinkie with its mustard chaser. After he swallowed, he mumbled under his breath.

"Small spaces drive me insane, but this food is amazing…"


	8. Old Times, New Deception

Chapter 7: Old Times, New Deception

Cass waved a hand at the Yautja hunter as she shimmied back into the vent opening.

She had drawn up a plan in her mind and knew time was of the essence, as well as her ability to lie. It was not something she was used to doing, and really hadn't thought of having to do.

Making her way to a little used maintenance room, she pushed on the cover and popped out the screws holding it in place. It made a loud squeal of metal scraping on metal, then the pinging of the screws bouncing off the walls. To her ears, it sounded far too loud. Not taking any chances, Cass jumped down and landed softly on her feet. A shot of pain went through her leg as the damaged muscles strained to do their job. She opened the door a crack and looked to see if anyone was near. Broadening her senses, she listened for the sound of footsteps and scented the air, using everything at her disposal to search for possible threats. She determined that there were a few people in the area, but were either working or otherwise engaged.

Cass stepped out, closed the door behind her and then walked towards her meeting place with James. She acted for the entire world like she was supposed to be there, as if wearing battle damaged armor was just another normal occurrence. She came to the room, knocked in an old code that they had used at the University, and then waited. The rest of the knock came from inside, and Cass quickly entered the room to find a puzzled James standing in the center of the floor. He had been pacing, but stopped as she entered the room.

"Cass? Is it really you? How…?" he asked, still half amazed.

"It's a long story Doctor Jay, and I don't have a lot of time right now. But in the hive during the fight, the implanted personality became unconscious. I woke up and have kept her off line."

"I have seen small spikes in the connection with you and C.B.A.U. What were those?"

"I had to get out of the hive, undetected. So I went through the vent system, but those mini-gun turrets will target anything… I got into their maintenance program and just had them do a cascade shut down. I also had to get into Gelia's programs to get myself fixed. I suffered some damage in the fight."

James shook his head. It all sounded so rehearsed; something wasn't right. She was obviously trying to smooth over details.

"Crass, you're not telling me something. You know you can trust me. Hell, I have spent god knows how long looking for you. What is really going on…?"

The Gene tech soldier shook her head.

"Jay," she said endearingly, trying to find a way to spare his feelings. "I can't tell you all of what is going on. I am sorry, but it's better that you don't know. What I need you to do is to verify to the General that I am on a diagnostic loop in the C.B.A.U. You need to make it look like I am, but in reality, I won't be. I have to alter some memories, report to the General, and make it seem as if everything is as okay as it can be with me being messed up a bit. I came up with an idea that, when injured, I would bring up certain diagnostic programs, and in doing so, a deeply, well hidden bug of Gelia's would come up and make me go after the General again. You found it just as I had gone unconscious and you put a recall signal out to me, thus why I show up to you and we go see Andrews."

She ended her sentence with a doubtful half-laugh, as if trying to convince them both of the merits of her plan. James looked deeply into her eyes. No matter what they had done to her, he could still see the Cass he knew, if not a little more tough and determined for the wear. His heart clenched at old memories and he gave her a strained smile.

"Damn Cass, that is a bit of work, and we have to be careful around C.B.A.U. The last thing we need is for it to go all fucking Skynet on us… What is so important that you can't tell me?"

Cass walked over to him, and without warning, threw her arms around him and hugged him, pressing her body into his tall, skinny frame. She held him for some moments, waiting until he hesitantly reached up to hug her. His chemical signature sent off waves to her as he responded to her touch. She hated to use her body in this way, but if it meant getting the job done, she would ask for forgiveness later.

"Look, after we see the General, I need you to do something for me." Cass whispered in his ear.

He looked at her, pulling back just a little. His throat had long since turned dry. Buried emotions rose up, battling to escape him.

"What, Cass? You know I … I would do anything to help you."

"I need you to come up with some way to get away from here. Have a death in the family. Take a post somewhere, not here, but as far away as you can get."

"But why, Cass? Why would you want me to leave…?" His eyes opened wider, understanding coming into them. "You are gonna blow the ass out of this place, aren't you?"

"I can't and won't tell you, Jay. But I want you safe; I need to know you will be safe."

"But what about you…?"

He hadn't spent a full year desperately searching for her, only to abandon her now.

"I am not alone. Leave me a message of where you are heading. I will make it off this place and find you. I promise you that."

He pulled away from her, turning to pace again. Hurt, anguish, and the bitter knowledge that she was right all showing on his face. He turned away from her and said under his breath.

"I was in love with you before, Cass. And now, I can't imagine my life without you."

Cass pursed her lips, already hating what she was about to do.

"I have never felt the way I do about you with anyone else. Most men scare me, I have had women come on to me, and even the General wants this body they created." She looked down at herself, then back up at her old friend, "James. Please, I need to know you are safe."

He nodded his understanding and then turned to hug her to his chest once again. Despite herself, Cass hugged him tightly, seeming to melt into his embrace. Not trusting himself, James simply held her for a few moments then let go. Quickly getting into his work, a long used distraction for him to escape real life.

"Right. So let me create a piggy back program. It will seem to anyone who looks at your connection that you are on the old diagnostic loop like you were before."

He sat down at his computer terminal and began to work his programming magic. As he worked he talked to her,

"So Crass, how were you able to bypass all the software they put in your head?"

She laughed and said it all in one simple statement.

"Never underestimate a computer communications expert. While she slept, I re-routed certain programs and studied the matrix layout. At first I was only able to 'wake up' when she was in R.E.M sleep, but after Gelia's little infestation, I found I could tweak with the non-enhanced muscles. When she went after the General I nudged the rifle so it wouldn't kill him, then basically caused a minor grand mal seizure so she wouldn't be able to follow through. After that, I found the magic button. An internal section of coding had been very well disguised in some of her basic function programming. It is part of the hard ware to 'wet-ware' that Wulcan had created. He knew better, a little too late, than to let his creations run around with no controlling system in place."

"What really happened to him?"

"You don't want that answer, Doctor Jay. And it's best I don't tell you, like the reason I need you out of here."

He nodded and went back to his work. Cass paced around him, worrying about the time. At some point he got annoyed with what she was doing and snapped at her about distracting him, and then he laughed at himself. After searching and waiting for almost a year to find her and talk to her, he has her back in his life for just over an hour and already they were falling back into old habits. Cass stopped and looked at him, remembering the times from when they were at the University. She nodded her head in appreciation, but the overwhelming need to get back to her visitor and deal with the larger problem at hand was a looming shadow over the joy she felt.

Finally, James stood up and executed his program. She sighed and walked up to him, hugging him again. He planted a tender kiss on her cheek and with that, she turned and headed for the door.

"Look, I need you to go back to your normal station. I will be there in just a little bit. I have to take care of something else and then we will go see the General." she said over her shoulder.

"I don't like this, Cass. What if someone sees you…?"

"I have learned a few tricks on how not to be seen. I have a good teacher… You go on ahead, I will meet you there. Trust me, James."

Then, she was gone.

After James Miller was out of sight, the Gene-Tech soldier went back through the vent system, this time heading towards the central computer hub. She found the nearest spot where she could get out and stopped, listening for foot traffic. Hearing none, she eased out of the vent opening. She came to the door and before using her code to enter, Cass mumbled under her breath.

"Forgive me, Holy Father, but what I am about to do needs to be done. I have to set things right…"

If she was lucky, the one she wanted would be on duty. The door cycled open, and she walked in, the dim lights inside making the white monitors stand out. A lone figure sat before the massive bank of screens, seemingly oblivious to anything else. She took a deep breath and recognized the scent. Good, her luck was holding, or perhaps it was favor from above. She silently thanked the Almighty.

Walking up so she wouldn't startle the man sitting in front of her, she started to remove her armor. The vest hit the floor with a loud thud, and the man turned away from the monitors to stare at her. His head was now haloed by the whiteness behind him, his features darkened by the dim lights ahead. She heard him swallow and he cleared his throat as if trying to get her attention. She knew she had his.

"Hey you, I have been looking for you. Do you know who I am?" she asked in a silky voice.

His voice started in a high pitch, as if he were suddenly going through puberty again.

"Sure I do… you are the Gene-Tech soldier, Cassandra…"

"And you are Kurt, my guardian angel. I came here… well I came here for two reasons, Kurt… can I tell you why?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." he replied nervously.

Cass stepped slowly and very purposefully toward him as she took off her uniform shirt, leaving only the white gauze that wrapped her ribs and chest on under it. His eyes grew big, and at a guess, Cass was sure something else was growing as well. His pheromone signature was so mixed up with lust and desire she couldn't tell if he was still in control. Cass licked her lips and flipped her short dark brown hair very seductively as she walked up to him. Any male that did not want her definitely had serious problems. Kurt obviously had no problems at all. She lightly touched his shoulder and ran her other hand down the gauze.

"I almost died tonight, Kurt, and I had two thoughts go through my head. First, I don't want to die a virgin, and the second, I wanted to thank my guardian angel."

His jaw dropped for a moment and he stammered.

"Me? Uh… but what do I do? Well I mean, I watch and monitor what you see, and well I uh…"

"You watch me sleep too, don't you? I could tell it was you. I could tell by the monitor code that it was you. Kurt, I need you. Please, I just don't know what to do."

He didn't say anything. His mouth was dry, and he looked like a fish on dry land, opening and closing his mouth as if to get air. Cass bit her lip and started to undo her torn standard issue pants. He suddenly stood up and came to her, reaching, touching, wanting. She turned to greet him, holding him close to her so she could whisper in his ear.

"I don't want the General to know about this; he gets so jealous. He was there you know, the day I was created. He wants me, I know it. Kurt, I will do anything for you, but can you do one small thing for me… please?"

His breathing was heavy with lust, and his pheromones were gagging to smell. His hands on her hips were repulsive as he struggled to get her pants off of her. The desperate want in his voice as he spoke made her skin crawl.

"What baby, what can your angel do for you?"

"What is your Overwatch Code…?"

He blinked for a moment, stopping. The tall Gene-Tech female came forward, stroking his chest, reaching to touch his inner thigh as she purred in his ear.

"Please, I don't want him to know about this, about us…"

He groaned, trying to do too many things at once, and in the midst of this, he gasped as he kissed her throat,

"Delta Nine, Epsilon, Tango, 386."

She tripped him and landed on top of him.

"Oh Kurt… Thank you…"

She kissed him on his throat, distracting him as she reached into her pocket and withdrew a syringe. Using some of her downloaded information on acupressure, she suddenly jabbed him in several spots, causing instant paralysis. Cass then backed off of him and jabbed the needle into his inner thigh. If he could have screamed, he would have, but instead a gasping, choking sound came out of him. She withdrew a few milliliters of his blood, then removed it and sucked air into the syringe before plunging the needle back into his flesh and drawing out more blood.

"Kurt, you are going to die… soon, from an embolism or a blood clot caused by this air bubble that I am going to inject into your blood stream. I will pray to the Almighty that you will not be sent to hell for what you have done…" He could only stare at her, his eyes glassy with fear as she continued with an angry frown, "I remember my dreams and you inserting yourself into them. Having me, doing things to me, and then you tried to wipe them away like so much trash. But I remember… And now you, will never forget. This is retribution for your sins…"

Cass plunged the needle into his femoral artery, emptied the contents of the syringe, then calmly capped the needle and put it back into her pants pocket. Kurt still could not move, but his lips quivered and he was crying. She got dressed and then came back to him. She picked him up like a very large baby and easily carried him back to his chair. Walking over to the main control station, she input his code and then brought up her file information. Going through the last few hours, she found the images and data files with the Predator on them and erased them. What would now be seen would be her fighting the praetorians and the drones. To further help her story, she brought up image files of General Andrews and superimposed them onto the queen's guards. And then sudden darkness, until awakening to find herself talking to James.

Nodding to herself, she covered her tracks and then backed out of the system. She wasn't sure how to disconnect herself from the C.B.A.U.; she would have to talk to Doctor Jay about that.

She turned back towards the still crying Kurt and walked up to him. Gingerly, she wiped the tears away and took out the syringe.

"You brought this wrath upon yourself Kurt. At least man up and die with a little dignity… Stop crying…"

She wiped her prints from the syringe and then placed it in his hand. Just before she walked away, she jabbed him one more time on either side of his temples. His jaw went lax, and he was unconscious.

* * *

Shuddering with disgust, with herself and with what she had done, she picked up her armor, put it back on, and walked out of the control room. With no need to use the vent space anymore, Cassandra made her way to where James Miller had his current work station. He stood as she walked into the lab, but said nothing. He simply grabbed up his lab coat and headed for the door she just came through. They walked to where General Andrews' offices were, James leading the way. Cass kept pace a foot or so behind him, her face blank. He stopped once and looked at her; she winked and gave a small, encouraging smile. With that he started again, and soon they reached the outer office where the General's adjutant sat.

"Excuse me? I need to see the General at once." he demanded.

"I am sorry, he is…busy at the moment."

"I think he will want to see me. I had this Gene-Tech soldier come to me a little while ago. Apparently, she was injured, and I thought the General might want to see her."

The young lieutenant looked past the man to see Cass standing there, a blank look on her face. Her battle armor looked a bit worse for wear, but she very much more alive than was presumed.

"Uh… Yes, I do think he would like to see you. If you will please wait a moment."

He hurriedly picked up the phone, and Cass could hear it ring in the office inside.

After a few short moments, General Andrews himself opened the door. Opened was not quite the word, flung was more appropriate. His eyes large, he glanced at James and then at Cass. Suddenly remembering himself, he cleared his throat imperceptibly and stood by the door signaling for them to come in.

"Step right in, young man, and bring her with you."

As the door closed, the General walked back to his desk and sat down. As he spoke, he casually fingered the ten millimeter plasma based pistol he had strapped to the underside of the desk.

"So tell me, technician…?"

"Miller, sir. My name is James Miller."

"Right. Tell me how you found her, and what is her operating condition? As I and most of the other techs thought she was dead…"

"Well, I think it would be better if she told you, sir…"

Andrews grunted in an uncooperative manner but turned his attention to Cass.

"Report, solider!"

"Sir, I shall be brief. I went into the hive to deal with a contamination outbreak. While in the midst of the fight, a well hidden override virus surfaced and whichever enemy I fought became you, sir. I couldn't discern which image was real. The two X-drones were able to fend off quite a few, but when two praetorian guards came, it was more than the three of us could handle. I was knocked against a wall and then had a piece of the ceiling collapse on me; it sent me offline. I came to outside the door of Technician Miller's lab."

Raising one eyebrow, he looked at Miller.

"She has been offline for several hours now, and she gave an alert that signaled outside intrusion into the hive. Have you run any diagnostics…?"

"Yes sir, and she is on a diagnostic loop, if I may show you…?"

James turned the General's monitor towards himself, typed in a few keys, and brought up a Gene-Tech Diagnostic screen. The General nodded and then brought up another program, hit a few keys, and then tapped again on them. What he and James then saw was what she had created in the central computer just for this purpose, to back up what she said and the lie that James had created.

"Sir, if I may be so bold to say, I think it is best that James Miller does a complete wipe and reload. It seems there may be many other hidden bugs that Dr. Gelia uploaded into my Synchro Chip. For me to perform at the peak of my ability, this is a crucial issue."

The General sighed.

"I will want to think about that. I don't want you losing some of the recent events that have occurred."

"General, I can upload those memories after I download the core personality again, but doing a complete wipe and reload is the best bet right now." stated James.

"You keep her on a diagnostic loop until then. How soon do you think you can have it done?"

James thought for a moment and then a smile flashed across his face.

"General, I will have to leave here for a few days. I have heard the U.A.C University on Leptum Central has Professor Wulcan's research disks. I have specialized in decoding them, and I _know _I can rework his systems. Once I study his disks, I can ensure that this Gene-Tech, and any others that come along after her, won't have these offline or online problems again."

"Well young man, you sound like just the person we need here. _If_ you can bring in the results you say you can, I think you and Lisa Murvane need to get together and start a new research project. But I caution you, if you can't, or if you try anything…there are high prices to be paid."

James looked young and nervous for a few moments. He was indeed both, though he nodded and then said in his best 'wanting to suck up' voice,

"Sir, I have spent years studying and working towards something like this. I won't screw up sir. I promise!"

They ignored Cass for the moment, talking about different projects that they had heard about. When the General looked relaxed and pleased with himself, Cass cleared her throat. Looking annoyed, the General replied,

"What is it, soldier?"

"Sir, I haven't eaten or had any real down time today. I would like permission to return to my quarters after getting something to eat from the mess."

"As you wish. You will be off the duty roster until after Miller returns. Unless there is an emergency, you are dismissed. You are not permitted to carry or have any weapons in your possession, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"You will go nowhere near any live combat areas; that includes the firing ranges in Quadrant Ten. If you are requested to meet with me, I will have Fury escort you."

Cassandra nodded once and continued to listen as Andrews turned to speak with James again.

"I will have you on the next available shuttle in that direction. From memory, I believe there is a cargo shipment heading out to the Leptum System in a day's time. I will notify you closer to then. Once you are there, how soon do you think you can be back?"

"Well, judging on distance and time, I would be back within the week I should think, depending on conditions through the Outer Circle systems."

"I know how traitorous that route can be, but the cargo pilots use it to cut at least three days travel time off their itinerary… Well, I will have the orders drawn up, and you pack your bags."

"Thank you, General! I will follow the Gene-Tech out, so you can have your evening back. I am sorry to have disturbed you."

"It was well worth the disturbance. Have a good trip."

And with that, they left, each breathing a sigh of relief as they exited into the main corridor. After making sure no one else was around, Cass lightly tapped James' arm, and he stopped and looked at her.

"James, I have a serious question for you."

"What, Cass? You name it. I got an answer for you."

She laughed a little.

"How do I get rid of my connection to the C.B.A.U.?"

He pursed his lips into a thin line and sighed.

"I have been thinking about that since I first found you. There are only two ways."

"Okay, what are they?"

"Well, the first, we do surgery to remove the Synchro computer from your brain. The other way is to destroy C.B.A.U., but it is tied into everything here, It controls the guns and safety measures on the nest, not to mention keeping all the automated infrastructure in this place running."

Cass nodded, understanding the implications. She patted him on the shoulder and then turned to walk away. He called after her.

"I can come back if you want."

"No. I will meet you at the old hang out. It may take some time, but I will let you know. Or I will be dead. But I need you safe."

He nodded, then turned and walked away, trying hard to hide his emotions. It had taken him so long to find her. Now they were going to be separated again, after he finally told her how he felt. Worry kept niggling through his thoughts. Why did she feel that she couldn't share her plans with him? She shouldn't have to go through something like this alone.

Cass stalked down to the nearest cafeteria, feeling quite happy with the first part of her plan. For the mean time, she had free reign. James' program showing her on diagnostic meant that her real connection to the core was hidden. She could still access anything she wanted, and now with an Overwatch Code, she could doctor anything relating to base-wide surveillance. The system was largely automated, and only a very few high ranking technicians had access to it. For a short moment, she felt good, almost at ease.

Taking advantage of her "diagnostic loop," her powerful mind worked through mountains of information, absorbing, cataloging, and planning. At the same time, she grabbed two trays with two dinner plates on each and began to fill each one with a wide assortment of food… and a lot of it. Beef burgers, Irish stew, chicken curry, potato fries, a large leafy green salad. Not knowing what her 'guest' actually ate, she made two last selections, fish sticks, and two pieces of chocolate cake. She had killed one man, lied to two others, and had a hunter from one of the most feared races in the known universe hiding in her quarters. She felt the need to have cake.

A few people stared at her as she balanced her odd assortment of food on the trays. She couldn't resist the urge to say _something_, Cass grinned and said,

"Even genetically enhanced people feel the need to stuff themselves silly…"

She got a few knowing nods from some, and a few chuckles from a grizzled group of dock workers.

"…So the ice queen has finally melted…" She heard one mutter.

An impetuous smile stayed on her face long after she left the mess. She quickly marched her way back to her quarters and tapped lightly on the door. Mostly it was to alert her guest that she wasn't coming in through her normal means of egress.

The door opened, and into a darkened room she stepped. She waited for the door to close and for the lights to come back on; at least he had figured a few things out.

"I brought a variety of earth foods, most are real meat and vegetables. Can you turn on the lights again so I don't step on you?"

"In…deed" a growling voice replied.

The lights came back on, and stepping around her guest and her smashed chair, she put a tray in front of him and placed the other on the desk.

"What happened to my chair…?"

"It broke." stated Syn, more simply than necessary. Cass started to give him a sarcastic retort when she noticed something odd.

"Wait, you are talking without your mask…"

"I have been prac…ising…?"

"Practicing…?"

"Yes."

"Obviously not hard enough…" grinned Cass.

Syn looked up at her from his sitting position on the floor, his eyebrows raised. The female Gene-Tech smiled back at him and chuckled. He flared his mandibles in reply. It was then that Cass noticed the box of Lucky Charms and a jar of mustard on the desk top. She looked sideways at her guest.

"Uhhh, Syn'kra-va'al…?"

"Syn, you call me."

"Okay, Syn… What did you eat…?"

"I do not know of what they are called… but ate, that, that… and this I did." replied Syn as he pointed to the items on the desk before pulling the other half of the old Twinkie from a pouch on his utility belt. "What are these things called…?"

"You didn't eat it together did you…?" asked Cass, a sickened look on her face.

"Together I ate, very, very good it was."

Cass stared at him, a blank expression on her face. She was caught between the decision to laugh or throw up.

"Where did you find that…?" she asked, pointing at the Twinkie he held in his large right hand.

"There…" replied Syn, pointing toward the shelf. "Why ask you did…?"

"It looks… rather decrepit…"

"That means what?"

"Old, rotten, dirty, and just plain disgusting…"

"Disgusting it is not!" He thrust what was left of the Twinkie toward Cass. "You eat."

"No, no I am fine. Thank you all the same."

"Yourself suited. What is called?"

"Usually, that is called a Twinkie… At this point and time I would call it 'Bio-hazard'."

"Tinky… Bio… What?"

"It's called a Twinkie."

"Tw… Twinkie. I much like Twinkie. More you have? And more of this you have?" asked Syn, getting to his feet and holding up the jar of mustard.

"That is called mustard, and I can get more of both…"

"Good is that."

Cass turned away as Syn dipped what was left of the Twinkie into the jar of mustard and popped it in his mouth. She had to swallow her laughter, not wanting to offend him as his deep rumbling purr filled her ears. She turned back and watched curiously as he bent down and sniffed the food she had brought in. After a short moment he stood back up and stretched. Casually he began to remove his armor. It was obvious that he wasn't getting out any time soon, so he may as well be comfortable.

She wasn't sure how much he would eat, so she turned to the shelves in her tiny kitchenette and grabbed a ramen packet. She dropped it into a bowl, added water, and stuck it under the laser heating element. She touched a button, and it heated the water to the perfect temperature, then shut off automatically.

Stepping away from the bench/desk, she started to take off her own armor, letting it fall to the ground. Sighing in a tired way, she peeled off the layers, and soon stood in only her underwear and gauze-taped chest. She looked at Syn and saw he wore not much more than she; he had on a plain loin cloth and his tech-net. He sat on the edge of her bed eating.

Cass shook her head in wry wonder. Only hours before, she had been locked in combat with this being, and now they were in her quarters eating dinner in their underwear. She had to admit, whenever she was around this alien creature, she felt more comfortable than she had ever felt with anyone. Even before Cosavance.

She drained some of the water from the ramen and turned to sit on the floor, after grabbing a pair of cotton sweats to sit on. Watching Syn eat, and dip even the cornbread into the mustard, was revolting and comical at the same time. She ate in silence, enjoying the camaraderie. A sudden thought came to her. She set the bowl down and slithered under the bed. Syn looked at her bare legs sticking out from under the bed with some curiosity, but waited for her to explain.

She really didn't need to when he saw what she had retrieved from the vent shaft. She sat with the silver foil-like blanket cradled in her lap as she carefully unwrapped it to reveal the wrist comp, then she handed it to him. Akin to an offering of a gift to the gods.

He quickly moved the tray aside to grab the gauntlet. She pulled up a larger bundle to show him the emergency beacon, several colored wires attached to various parts of it.

"I thought you might want this. I can show you where I got it, later on."

Syn'kra-va'al nodded and said,

"Contact my Elder, soon I must."

His English got better as he spoke. For a warrior, he was a very fast learner. She nodded and showed him how she attached the various wires from the gauntlet to the beacon.

"You can use this, if you want. I am sure your message will be better understood than anything I ever sent."

His mandibles flared in amusement, but he grew thoughtful. As he looked down at her semi-naked body, she felt absolutely no compulsion to cover herself. His gaze was semi-curious, pleasant, not wanting like the lust filled stares from Andrews and other human males.

"Your 'other half'? Your connection, gone?"

Cass shook her head.

"Unless you can perform brain surgery and either damage the computer in my head or remove it, I will be connected until I die _or_ the central computer is blown, whichever comes first. But I can be useful until then, and I don't think my other half will bother us."

Returning to her ramen, Cassandra ate the last of the starchy noodles and then tipped the bowl up to slurp at some of the salty 'soup' that remained in the bottom. Syn smiled lightly as she pulled the bowl away from her mouth and a few drips ran down her chin. She half-smiled, blushing, as she wiped them away before setting the bowl down upon the desk and turning to retrieve a slice of the cake. She looked over at her alien friend and smiled again, her cheeks still a little flushed. She stifled a light giggle before speaking over a mouthful of food.

"The rest is yours, but if you had taken my cake…" she left the playful threat hanging.

A short time later, Cass grabbed some of her dirty laundry and bundled it up. Picking up a t-shirt, she sniffed it and put it on, then grabbed a blanket off her bed.

"I hate to eat and sleep, but I need to catch a few hours of shut eye. My system needs sleep as much as food, and I can hardly keep my eyes open. No one should bother us for a while."

She didn't quite know what to say at that point. He looked so engrossed in his tweaking of her system. So she patted his knee, covered herself with the blanket, and went to bed…


	9. Desperate Measures

Chapter 8: Desperate Measures

Syn finished the food on the trays by himself. The human female, Cass, apparently hadn't wanted anything other than a strange tasting, dark colored slab of something spongy. Apart from that, she had made a meal of some dried stringy starches and then promptly went to sleep. He knew that healing from such severe wounds would make her tired; what impressed him was her stamina and desire. The male Yautja had been more than surprised when she had handed him the old wrist gauntlet, and his mouth had gone dry as she unwrapped the emergency beacon from his prior shuttle. His eyes grew thoughtful and he rubbed his mandibles together subconsciously.

First, he would need to get a hold of Bre'ta'ak and update him about the situation. But he wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to without compromising his word with the human. And then there was her connection to this base's central computer. Despite her reassurances, he wanted to make sure her 'other half' stayed gone. That one was a worthy opponent, but he didn't want to have to kill her because she couldn't control herself. That wouldn't be right. The human mind was even more of a mystery to him now; what they did to themselves and why, was one of the reasons they were so unpredictable in the first place.

Schooling his scattering thoughts, he focused on the first task at hand, contacting his Elder. He studied the way her wires were connected to the gauntlet and found that there were better connections and also dormant functions that he was glad she had not discovered. He sat on her bed and pushed a series of keys with his claw. The emergency beacon glowed with a green light, and the three-dimensional holographic display created a small picture of a room that hovered above the gauntlet. Typing with one hand, he sent a series of commands, and suddenly a reddish holographic image of Bre'ta'ak appeared.

"Thei-de Ka'antyra, you are still alive! Tell me what you have found. How are you progressing with your commands?" came his slightly distorted, yet very powerful voice.

Syn spoke softly in his natural tongue to his Elder.

"I am hidden within the Ooman facility, Elder. The one who contacted you before; I found her and am using her knowledge to help me complete my mission. I have the wrist unit and the beacon, and soon I will find the area where the rest of our stolen technology is hidden."

"I am glad you are safe. What have you done with the Ooman female…?"

"She is currently asleep on the floor of this room I am in. She was badly damaged in our fight… But has… changed. Quite helpful she has become." He finished, trying ever so hard to repress his hopeful tone.

"When you are through with her, send her into the darkness… as gently as you can. She has been a great use, but what she knows could start this whole mess anew…"

"I understand Elder…"

He signed off then, not liking the situation at all. He had told Cass that he had no intention of killing her, but his Elder had deemed it necessary. He also pondered the problem of her connection to this base's central computer, and with her 'other half', as she called the other personality that lay dormant within her. He sat thinking for several minutes, not only going over what she had said, but what he could do about it.

Getting to his feet, Syn went to his gear that was stacked against the wall. He pulled on his mask and part of his armor, strapped his shoulder mounted plasma caster in place, and ensured he had his connections established to it and his own wrist device. Lastly, he grabbed his med kit and moved to the counter in her cramped kitchenette. After putting together certain substances and digging around the interior of the kit, he found a few small ampoules of purple liquid.

It was exactly what he needed. He searched a little deeper in the well designed med kit, pulling out another two canisters of the premixed crystalline blue gel; he emptied them into a small tray. Now that everything was ready, it was time for the hard part. Sitting gently on the edge of the mattress, Syn leaned over her sleeping form. With his mask on, he could see that she was healing nicely from the broken ribs, and her shoulder was also mending quickly. He carefully moved his hand to just over her nose and mouth and pinched the ampoule with his clawed fingers. As the liquid hit the air, it became a fine mist. As Cass breathed in, it entered her lungs, and in a few moments was absorbed into her system.

What she had inhaled was a drug that was sometimes used on an injured warrior to make them unconscious so that severe injuries could be treated in the field. In Cassandra's case, it should easily enable him to do what he needed to without her waking up. Syn monitored her body, and as he saw and heard her breathing become more relaxed and somewhat shallow, he then sat her up, cradled her head between his knees, and scanned her skull.

From the top, he could see the two halves of her brain and the ultra fine wire mesh that surrounded it, creating the neural net. Situated between the two halves, sat a dark small box, the connections much thicker in and around it.

Pulling his foot long, twin-bladed knife from its sheath on his calf, Syn used his mandibles to set his helmet's targeting guide laser to a hotter, more refined setting. Yautja often used the targeting laser to clean their weapons and medical equipment. Focusing on the tips of his knife, he watched it grow hot, then white-hot red with his thermal vision. Satisfied that it was sterile, he disengaged the laser. As the blades cooled, he gently touched her dark hair, noting with an odd detachment how soft and fine it was.

After it had cooled enough, Syn carefully, but deftly sliced into her scalp. He could feel her skull bones beneath the blade as it penetrated her skin. He cut one inch sideways and about three inches down, then back another inch. Finishing the circuit, he then peeled her scalp back to show the white bone beneath.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, then with machine-like precision, he jabbed the blade carefully into her skull. The helmet helped him to see how far the blade had penetrated, and with its otherworldly sharpness, he cut the bone out, again one inch wide by three inches long. With the utmost control, he popped up the cut portion of her skull and laid the long rectangle of bone carefully in the blue gel.

He could see into the soft tissue much better now, and he noted that the human Synchro–Processor lay within a tangled mass of miniscule wires. Taking another deep breath, he jabbed the blade first on one side of the small computer, then down onto the other side, severing most of the connections and trying his hardest not to damage her brain. Syn felt Cass jump in her sleep, but with the drug he had given her, she would not wake for some time.

Raising the blade almost completely out of her skull, Syn thrust down with expert precision and jabbed it into the computer itself. He cursed silently as he tried to remove it, but was met with resistance. He stopped and held his hand steady, leaning his upper body over to get a side view of her head. Beneath the computer lay more connections; he would not be able to remove it without causing damage to her brain.

Inside his helmet, Syn flared out his mandibles in frustration, as he eased the knife ever so gently back and forth, partially freeing it from the hardware embedded in her brain. Though he had a last resort, it was with a moment's hesitation, that he used it. Firing up his targeting laser again, Syn concentrated a single, needle fine beam onto the metal imbedded in the computer, and just for a split second, he upped the output to its maximum. His helmet beeped a warning to its operator as the intense heat transferred to the computer and damaged it beyond repair.

With that done, he slid the knife, still hot, from her skull. He swallowed, then took a good sized gob of the gel and slathered the exposed part of her brain with it. Carefully picking up the skull piece, Syn put it back in place with help from his knife, and with a deft twist of one claw, he pulled her scalp back in place. Utilizing the laser tri-sight once more, he cauterized the edges of the wound closed with machine like precision before finally smearing the whole area with the powerful blue Yautja healing agent.

He gently placed Cass back on the pile she had been sleeping on, and grabbed some more clothing to put under the pillow she was using. He then covered her with her blanket, propping her head up a bit higher so that it wouldn't ooze out or bleed.

Sighing, Syn took off his mask and removed the gear he had used. He then lay back on her bed, not liking the too soft feel of it, but not wanting the floor either. Thinking and planning for the next day and just wondering what lay ahead, he finally drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

Cass woke up with one hell of a migraine, feeling like someone had stuck an ice pick through her eyes as soon as she tried to open them. Forcing herself to blink until the watering stopped and she could see her ceiling, she started to stand, but felt a bit dizzy as a wave of nausea suddenly hit her. Wondering what could be wrong, she made the mental command to link into the C.B.A.U. Feeling and seeing something similar to a vid-screen with a vertical hold problem out of the corner of her eye, Cass received no input from her connection. She tried to do a command again, only to be forced to stop immediately. The pain was sharp this time, and there was still no connection. Her eyes widened, and she started to reach for the top of her head with one hand. She was stopped as she felt the large, warm clawed hand of Syn'kra-va'al wrap around her forearm. She turned towards him, Syn still holding her.

"What happened? What did you do…?"

"Unconnected you…" he said simply.

Cass blinked and stared at him in horror. Her heartbeat picked up, and panic started to set in as she spluttered,

"You did what?"

"Connection to computer. Severed, it is." he replied, releasing her hand.

"You performed fucking _brain surgery_ on me, _in my room_, with no medical training, without a sterile field? Are you nuts?"

Her voice grew in volume and took on the edge of hysteria. Syn had been patient. He wanted to make this human understand, but he would not stand here and have her screaming at him. She had no idea what it meant for _him_ to disobey orders, _again_. He growled a deep warning to her and gave her a stern look, making her stop in mid-speech. Reaching over, he retrieved his large knife and got to his feet.

"Disconnect you, or kill you. Prefer kill…? My command is to kill you… This you want…?"

Cass looked scared for a moment. She swallowed, pursed her lips in thought, and then replied.

"No… I just thought it would be done differently, or that I would be dead. You are right, and I must realize that God works in mysterious ways."

Syn nodded and leaned down to gently grab her shoulder as he sheathed his knife again.

"Medication I have applied and heated the wound to stop any blood."

For the first time, he allowed Cass to reach up and feel the top of her head. Her fingers brushed over the shorter burnt hair in the one inch by three inch incision he had made, and her hand came away with a bit of blue gel on it. It didn't seem quite so bad now that she had a chance to explore it with her fingers. Mental pictures of pus filled infections, grizzly scars, and extensive brain damage receded in the face of reality.

"Okay…" she said in acceptance as she took a deep breath. "…and you are right by the way. I was incorrect in my assumption, and I am grateful to you for doing this for me. And I was obviously very wrong about your medical training…"

That was as close as she could come to thanking him and having him understand the meaning behind what she was saying.

Her heightened senses made her nose wrinkle just then, and she pulled herself to her feet despite her churning stomach and achy head. She could smell the burnt flesh and hair from her scalp, and her own unwashed body stunk from sweat, blood, and Xenomorph drool, not to mention the dirty laundry she had compiled for her makeshift bed.

"Syn, I have to take a shower to clean myself. If you want, after I am done I can show you how it works. Then I can go get food, and we can figure out what to do next."

"Watch television I will…" he replied with a nod.

"Wait… you know how to use it?"

"Had a bit of time on my hands, I did…"

"This is how you have been learning English, isn't it?" she accused in a teasing voice.

"Help a little, it does." smiled the Yautja male.

"What's your favorite show…?" she asked with an inquisitive grin.

"This, very much I like…" he replied, turning the display on to what he had previously been viewing

Cass laughed long and hard; it made her head hurt a little more, but she paid that no heed at the time.

"You really like that show?"

"Indeed… Wrong with it, what is?"

"Nothing, it's just so unexpected. You, a trained killer… A trained Predator Hunter, watching Jerry Springer… You know that's one of his clones right? That show has been around for centuries… What out for those TV networks, they will do _anything_ for ratings…" She shook her head and turned away from him. "Ok, shower time."

He nodded, and she walked into her tiny bathroom, closed the door, and started the shower, slowly reveling in the silence now found in her own mind.

* * *

James lay tossing and turning most of the night, planning and re-planning what to take, how to get where he needed to go, and what he would tell people along the way.

As his alarm sounded, he hit it to turn it off. Bleary eyed and dry mouthed, he got up and went to his kitchenette. He had the luxury of having real coffee available; he made a cup and, out of habit, went to his computer and turned it on.

He logged in and went to check his program that piggy-backed Cass's connection to the central computer. He clicked off the fake diagnostic and looked for the connection. He saw nothing but a flat line, as if she were dead. He dropped the coffee as he was about to drink it, and it spilled onto his lap, burning its way through his clothes.

Frantically he stood up, pulling off his pajamas, looking up various reports, and looking into hidden areas of the computer core simultaneously. Not finding anything and cursing himself for dropping the coffee, he threw on some clothing and headed towards her quarters.

He held himself to a fast walk, and after going up two levels and having to detour around a maintenance crew, he found himself outside of her door. His heart almost beat out of his chest, mind swimming with panic.

He knocked, not knowing what to expect, but praying she was still alive. There was no answer to his knock, so pushing fear aside, he opened the door and stepped in. It closed automatically behind him with an ominous whoosh. The main room was pitch black, but he could hear the shower running. His fear turned to curiosity as he could hear the sound of the water changing as if someone was moving in the shower. He walked closer to the bathroom door, following the very thin crack of light from the top of the door frame. In the blink of an eye, the human male was on the ground, his fear returning, stronger than ever as he felt a very strong hand clamp over his mouth. It was a large, strangely textured hand, and James felt a shock of alarm as he tried to remove the hand from his mouth and felt the long claws at the end of its fingers.

The human male thought he might get a chance to yell out when the hand was removed, but the instant he opened his mouth, some sort of material was shoved in. Then something else was tied around his head, preventing him from making any noise whatsoever.

Syn was pleased with himself; he had not made a single sound disabling the intruder. He smiled and picked the human up by his shirt front and threw it face first onto the bed. Pinning both arms behind its back, Syn reached around for something to tie the person up with. He had used a garment lying on the floor to gag it with before, now he simply grabbed up a blanket with one hand and, using his sharp canine like teeth, tore off two long strips.

James struggled violently as Syn bound his hands and feet, rendering him immobile. Rolling the human back over, the Yautja hunter grabbed him by his shirt front again and placed him rather abruptly against the door. Syn'kra-va'al watched as the human male slumped down, it's back resting against the entryway. James' eyes widened as Syn turned the lights back on and sat down on Cassandra's bed. The Yautja watched for a few moments as James struggled in a fit of frenzied hysteria. A deep growl from his assailant silenced the human, who had turned a dangerous shade of white. James could do nothing but watch as Syn got to his feet and stepped over to the desktop, touching the edge of the medium sized screen that was built into the wall. As requested, the television activated and Syn sat back down on the bed, his mandibles flaring wide with humor as he watched two human females dueling over a skinny looking male. He chuckled deeply as they exchanged insults, of which he took note so he could ask Cassandra what they meant.

Cass had enjoyed her shower. It was a lot longer than she would usually have, but very relaxing. It also served as an experience for her to really see her body. She was looking forward to a decent sleep and maybe talking with her guest for a while. She dried herself off and then realized she had not brought a clean change of clothes in with her. Wrapping the partially damp towel around her body, she stepped towards the door. She could hear the faint chuckling of Syn on the other side, an answering smile curving her lips. As the door opened the chuckling got louder, and Cass could hear a slight grunting sound as well, muffled but distinct. Syn turned to Cass, slightly surprised as he saw what she was dressed in, or what she wasn't dressed in, mores' the pity. Likewise, Cassandra's eyes widened as she saw whom Syn had tied up in the corner. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"SYN! What the fuck are you doing…?"

"You mean what…?" he questioned.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS…?" she yelled, pointing at James.

"Say you did, that we had to be quiet…?"

"Don't play games, Syn, this isn't funny!"

Syn got to his feet and stood facing Cass, his left index finger pointing at James.

"Playing you think I was? This one, I know not who it is. The door opened, he came in. Acted in a way that thought was best I did. Killed him, should I have…?"

Both the warriors looked down as they heard a small whimpering sound. Syn cocked his head slightly to one side as he noticed a small puddle of liquid forming on the floor in between the human male's legs.

"Waste control problems, does this one have…?" James' body went limp as Syn reached down to pull him to his feet. He pondered a moment, quite confused. "What happened…? I truthfully meant not to kill him…"

"Get out of the way…" snapped Cass as she shoved Syn backwards. "He fainted. You shocked him into unconsciousness."

She seemed to be mad at him. Contrite, he sought to make amends, though it really wasn't his fault the human had been so ridiculously fragile.

"Misunderstanding this is… Sorry I am…"

"Syn, this isn't a battlefield…"

"I had no way of knowing who it was, little Ooman. They entered without permission…"

"It's ok…" she took a deep breath, truly grateful, things could have been _much_ worse. "I shouldn't be angry at you. That is James; he is an old friend of mine."

Syn sighed. Human females were more complicated than the ones of his own species. Cass seemed to ignore the other human for a moment and went to select some clean clothing. Not really caring about where Syn was looking, she turned to face away from him and dropped the towel off her body. She breathed deeply, letting her chest expand without the constrictive gauze. It was somewhat painful, but much better than the alternative. Syn watched curiously as her tall, shapely, yet athletic form moved quickly, pulling on clothing.

Picking up her wet towel with a look of distaste, she cleaned up the urine left by James. Shaking her head, she threw the towel back into the bathroom and undid the impromptu bindings. Getting some cold water in a pressed steel cup, she lightly patted his cheek, trying to wake him from his swoon.

With a jerking movement, not realizing his hands were free, James thrashed around and struck out, hitting her hand that held the cup. His eyes followed the dull metal finish as the cup went flying across his field of vision. It did not hit the wall nor the floor, for as it passed to the left and started to descend, a darkly mottled hand with clawed fingers caught the cup mid-flight.

Hardly a drop was spilled, and James' eyes widened again as he saw the dread-locked creature gently hand the cup to Cass. She looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Here, drink this. It's water."

He grabbed the cup, feeling the departing warmth of the alien hand that had held it only moments before. He swallowed reflexively and started to get up. Cass's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked into her eyes, and his lip quivered as if he were about to cry.

"Hey Doc Jay, it's okay… Get up slowly, and I will tell you about the situation, okay."

"You, I … I checked your link to the core and it was… it was not there…" he finished lamely.

"I know. It's been…permanently disabled, well, the direct link anyway. Now stand up, sit on the edge of the table, and let me tell you what is going on."

He nodded and rose, keeping an eye on the strange creature who was now watching the vid-screen. He shook his head in bewilderment.

As he sat on the table, Cass laid it all down for him, well a version of events that was more suited to a technician's pay grade.

"This is… Sin. He is a synthetic construct, similar to myself, but completely created like an android. He was never meant to be activated… But there was an accident, a serious one, and I did. Now we have to get out of here. It won't be easy, but knowing you are safe will make it easier to destroy this place."

Looking at the predator, James shook his head.

"Thi… This is the help you said you have…?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"No 'Buts' Doc Jay… With the implant offline, I saw a chance and I took it. Sin is the best chance I have."

"Why create something that looks like that? What is its purpose?"

"The less you know the better, and you know that, James. He was supposed to infiltrate one of their ships; he looks like that because there is a species out there and Weyland/Yutani wants what they have. Now you have to forget you saw him. You need to go back to your room and pack your stuff, then get the fuck outta Dodge… Please."

"It's a 'Predator'… isn't it?"

"James…"

The look of concern and worry in her eyes caught him off-guard, but only for a moment. He reached up and touched her cheek, then hugged her. Without warning, he started to kiss her, but she pulled back, just a little. She then leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Hey Jay, we got company. Don't you think we should wait till I see you in a week or so?"

He nervously laughed, feeling better, but embarrassed about having to walk around in wet pants. He looked down and blushed. Nodding her head in amusement, Cass reached over and pulled a pair of sweats out of a drawer and tossed them to him.

"Here, put these on. You can leave your pants here. Go change in the bathroom."

A few minutes later he was hugging her again, rubbing his wrists with a sad, concerned look on his face. He left without saying anything more, and a few corners later was seen by a pair of off duty marines. They noted he was looking rather disheveled and wearing mismatched clothing. One had seen the marks on his wrists. The comments that would follow the sighting would be the buzz of the marine barracks for a few days.

After he had left, Syn looked puzzled at Cass.

"You do not choose that, 'loser' to be your mate? He is unworthy of you."

Cass _had_ to laugh at his usage of words; clearly television was a bad influence on _any _age group of _any _species.

"No, but it gives him a reason to leave… and hope. And knowing that one of my old friends would risk so much to find me, and help me… Well, I can't just let him die with the rest of this scum. Besides, I doubt I will ever find a 'mate' as you call it. I am too much a killing machine and have too much hardware in me. Of which, there are people I need to _thank_ for that…"

Syn was relieved to know the truth of it. It eased the strong distaste he had felt when he saw the human kissing her. Not out of jealousy, but more from an ethical point of view. It was difficult for him to understand why being an excellent warrior would be a negative quality to the humans. Any male should be proud to call her his 'mate'.

* * *

Sometime later, James sat packed in his room, waiting, pacing, asking questions to the walls which of course did not answer. He decided to make a quick call to another old friend of his and of Cass'. Turning on the video communication system, he switched a few knobs and punched in a series of numbers. A tired, haggard face came into view. Bleary eyes blinked and a drunken exclamation came from the man on the screen.

"Jay? Fucking Doc Jay! Is that you…? Where in the hell have you been….?"

"Look Stieg, I don't have much time. I am catching a shuttle back home. I found her man… I found Cass."

Blinking, jaw hanging slack, the young man on the video screen ran his hand through his hair. Shaking his head as if not understanding, he leaned closer to the screen.

"What man? You found who?"

"Cassandra, you dip shit. You know, the girl who disappeared over a year ago. The one they claimed killed Wulcan."

"Oh shit, her? Where in the hell did you find her? A prison…?"

"No, a fucking research facility. Look, I can't go into too much detail. She is changed; I mean they totally redid her body and all kinds of shit. But I can tell you more when I get home. Meet me at the old hang out; you know that hole in the wall place, Central City, on Leptum Central?"

"I don't think it's the same place…"

"It will always be some sort of dive, too close to the campus not to be. Just meet me there in a few days."

"Okay, Jay. Hell, it will be good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too, Stieg. Later."

And with that, he looked up and saw the time. It was almost time to get to the hanger to catch his flight. At the same time, a young Overwatch trainee saw an outgoing message come up as red flagged. He did as regulations told him and routed it and the flags to wherever it was supposed to go…

* * *

Tech-One, otherwise known as Fury, stood near the entrance of the main loading hangars, watching people, mechanics, soldiers, scientists and everyone else as they went about their daily routines.

Unknown to those surrounding him, through his neural net he received a set of instructions, an image and clearance codes that activated certain programming within him. Programming that was _not _supposed to exist…

* * *

James Miller walked down the corridor carrying a bag, hoping that it didn't look too full. He didn't want to tip off anyone that he was not coming back. Not being a marine grunt, he could quit if he wanted to, but it had consequences that he would deal with when he got away from here.

He saw Fury step out from the edge of the hanger door, flanked by two new Xeno-Techs.

These were Praetorian guards, their bigger bodies and slightly crested heads made people more fearful than ever just by looking at them. Fury held out his hand.

"May I see your Travel Authorization Pass please?"

Nodding in nervous way, James handed him the orders allowing him to leave.

Fury looked at them and then nodded. He didn't hand them back, instead the two Xeno-Techs advanced. James stuttered.

"What's wrong…? I have orders written by the General allowing me to get the research I need…"

As he said this, the hissing of one of the guards drew his attention. As he looked towards the Xeno-Tech, he felt a stinging sensation on the back of one leg. He turned to run and felt it again on his other leg. And then he fell, both Achilles tendons slashed. He tried to yell, but a multi-fingered black hand grabbed him by the head, enveloping his mouth and face. He tried to struggle, but one arm, then the other snapped as they were broken. Unable to scream his pain and almost unable to breathe, his eyes were his only input, and he saw Fury looking down at him. His face remained impassive, his red eye glowing coldly.

"Do not injure him too much; the good doctor needs another donor. Take him through the service tunnels, remain out of sight, then report back here."

The two Xeno-Techs nodded in unison and disappeared as if they were never there; their unbelievable agility contradiction to their large mass. Fury folded his arms over his chest as he performed another routine scan of the hallway.

"Stealing trade secrets, both traitorous and stupid…" he mumbled to himself.

Remaining in contact with his nightmarish assistants via C.B.A.U, Fury was able to follow their every move, and when they had entered the vent system, he re-activated the security feeds in the corridor. With almost a smile on his face, he went about his duties. It would seem the young doctor Murvane was indeed a worthwhile replacement for Min Gelia. Even though he didn't really feel emotion toward anyone, Tech-One had taken quite a shining to the young woman, and even _he_ wasn't sure why…


	10. Crossing the Line

Chapter 9: Crossing the Line

After James Miller had left, Cass looked at Syn and shook her head, not knowing what to say to the alien warrior. Since meeting him her life had been turned upside down. She had found and then lied to one of her best friends, had a basic type of brain surgery performed on her, and now she had to deal with more than she had ever thought. The ancient Chinese proverb 'May you lead an interesting life' came to mind, and although it was too late to say it, she wanted to say, _'who wants an interesting life?'_

* * *

A low rumbling sound shook Cassandra out of her reverie, something she had been thoroughly enjoying lately. She glanced over at her unlikely companion. The alien hunter was laughing a bit about something he saw on the video screen. He chuckled deeply then, without warning, turned to Cass and spoke, his English improving by the minute.

"Plan we must, for what to do next. But first, food… No good planning happens with empty stomach…"

Cass nodded in silent response. It was too early for her to feel like talking, just like old times. She felt so free. There really was no way to describe the suffocating quality of being an observer in your own body. All of her personal preferences and quirks had been shoved aside in favor of the programming. Not three days ago she wouldn't have been able to decide for herself whether to answer audibly or not. It was the small things she missed the most. Getting up from the floor, she yawned and stretched her lithe body. Gathering some clothes, she stepped into the bathroom to wash and dress. A few minutes later, she dug out a fresh towel from her wall locker.

"Syn, do you want to get cleaned up while I go get us something to eat?"

He nodded, his eyes still on two very fat dark-skinned human women who were popping out of their too tight clothing as they fought with chairs over a male who was heavier than the two put together. Finally pulling himself away, he followed her into the bathroom. She showed him how to use the hot and cold settings on the small shower while he stood inside; he filled the space to near capacity, but was able to use it. Not particularly wanting to see him naked, albeit curious, she closed the door. It seemed like the Yautja male didn't seem to mind, so she left him to it. She checked herself over in a small mirror, glad to see that no blood had caked in her hair. Cass pulled on a pair of running shoes and then stepped out into the main corridor.

Walking briskly, she made her way to one of the main cafeterias and grabbed a tray. Not knowing what Syn might like to eat, Cass piled on different types of food, like before. Just as she had finished, she heard the room grow quiet. The small talk that one always heard, people and soldiers conversing, the occasional outburst of laughter or raised voice, died away. She already knew what to expect and turned to see squad four,_ Squad Four_, a heavy armored unit of marines marching over to where she stood. Her jaw twitched, but she remained still. To anyone unaware of her abilities, it would seem they were taking ridiculous precautions to apprehend her. If she decided she didn't particularly want to go along with them, it wouldn't nearly be enough.

"Gene-Tech Two, I am to escort you to General Andrews. If you try anything I have permission to shoot. Do you understand?" the Captain stated, his hard eyes watching her for any signs of resistance.

"Sir, I understand." she replied submissively, knowing she could have easily disabled most of them without copping a bullet.

The party then walked quickly out of the room, Cass sandwiched in the middle. She walked silently, her thoughts whirling… What was going on? What about James…? More importantly, what about Syn…? Keeping her face composed and neutral looking, she and her escort made their way through the corridors to the General's office. The Captain that had first confronted her stepped up to her as the rest came to a halt.

"If you will follow me…"

Doing as instructed, Cass followed, noticing absently that the General's liaison was not at his desk. The Captain knocked, then entered the office, Cassandra, carrying her tray of food behind him. The first thing she saw was Fury standing behind the General, his red eye seeming to look right into her. Cass took a deep breath, not knowing what could happen, but thinking up ways to deal with the situation regardless. The General was reading something when she was led in. He looked up at her, then back at what he was reading.

"Have a seat, soldier." he mumbled.

The plan that came to her was simple, stupid yet brilliant in its simplicity. She sat down still holding the tray of food, which was rapidly cooling. She waited for a moment or two and then stood bolt upright, at attention.

"Gene-Tech Two reporting for duty, sir!"

General Andrews looked up, annoyed by what she said.

"Cassandra, I told you to sit down!"

"Sir, I have apparently brought you your breakfast, sir! Where would you like it, sir?"

"I did not ask you to bring me breakfast! Now sit down!" Andrews' face clouded, his eyebrows wrinkled as he pursed his lips into a thin line.

Cass smirked to herself, then did as he asked. The General turned away to get a folder, and as he did so, she stood up again, at attention.

"Gene-Tech Two reporting for duty, sir!"

When he looked up at her, he had surprise and annoyance written all over his face.

"Gene-Tech Two, do you have a problem? I have told you to sit down. Now sit!"

Cass did as she was told, but she was already planning her next move. Andrews took a deep breath and then spoke.

"What do you know of the technician James Miller?"

"Sir, there is a technician by that name on the employment records of the base. He was working on several programs that have to do with the X-tech and the Gene-Tech programs."

The answer was so general and vague that it was bound to enrage. Andrews clenched his teeth.

"Yes, I know that. Anyone with a high enough security clearance would know that. You do remember that he is the one that found the bugs in your programming and the viruses that were planted?"

"Sir, I am on a diagnostic loop and do not have access to that information."

He sighed and turned from her. Just as he left her line of sight, she stood up again. Standing at attention, she let her tray of now cold food tilt at an odd angle in her hands.

"Reporting for duty, sir!"

General Andrews whirled in his chair, his face livid.

"What is your problem, soldier? Can't you follow orders? I have told you more than once to sit down. Now Sit!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

She sat with a crisp movement, keeping her face blank, but laughing inside. Andrews cleared his throat, but his apparent act to keep calm was more than obvious.

"Technician Miller was found to have classified information that he should not have had access to. He was apprehended by Sergeant Fury as he tried to escape this facility. As you know, there are strict penalties to be paid for treason…" The General actually paused for a moment to let it sink in, though Cassandra's face remained blank. "He had put you into a diagnostic loop to keep anything untoward from happening in the C.B.A.U. Now, I need you to tell me what went on between you two. Did he say or do anything that you found to be odd or out of the ordinary?"

Fury had killed James…? Cass sat frozen in her seat. She had to use all of her will to keep her face blank as shock rolled through her body. She sat so still that Andrews swiveled to look at Fury, who had said nothing. As he turned, she knew she would have to play her final cards.

She stood up again, at attention.

"Gene-Tech, Cassandra Tripp reporting for duty, sir!"

The anger on his face etched deep lines across his forehead, which was soon marred when he realized what she had called herself. He turned to the marine Captain.

"Wait outside please Captain…"

"Sir." the soldier nodded in response.

Getting out of his chair, Andrews walked right up to Cassandra. Fury cleared his throat, placing a hand on the Generals shoulder.

"Close proximity to Tech-Two should be avoided until such a time as she is retrained or deceased."

Both Cassandra _and_ the General were shocked. The behavior was totally out of character for Tech-One; he never gave a shit about anyone before. Andrews nodded, somewhat gratefully, and took a step back, but still glaring at Cassandra.

"How do you know that name soldier…?"

"Sir, that is this unit's previous designation, Sir."

"Do you have a programming glitch?" He looked at Fury. "Can you check her out through your link with C.B.A.U?"

Fury nodded and bowed his head as he tried to connect via his neural net, as per usual. Although this time, he could find nothing of her link and tried to reach into the void to see if there was any connection at all.

"Sir, there is no existing connectivity with Tech Two." he finally said.

"I want you to run up a diagnostic and then report to a technician to have yourself taken off the diagnostic loop." said General Andrews, shaking his head as he spoke to Cass.

Grinning inside her head, the female Gene-Tech played her last card.

"Sir, you do not have authorization to order me off the diagnostic loop. I cannot comply. I cannot run a diagnostic. You are not authorized to order a self-diagnostic."

His eyes grew round, and he started to turn red.

"WHAT? What do you mean I do not have the authorization? I am the Commanding Officer of this facility! You have reported to me and have followed every order I have given you."

He started to repeat himself, his anger growing every moment. Cass stood there taking the barrage of words until the General sputtered to a stop, his eyes bulging slightly.

"Gene-Tech, you will comply by my orders."

"Gene-Tech Two reporting for duty, sir." She saluted him, allowing the tray to crash to the floor.

"God _Dammit_…! Get this defective piece of shit out of my office. Take her to her quarters and tri-lock it from the outside." he growled, pointing a shaking finger at her.

Fury stepped away from the General and over towards her. He moved to her side and gestured towards the door. She obediently followed, stepping on as much food as she could and mashing it into the thick piled carpet on the General's floor. Her erstwhile escort consisting of the entire Squad Four and Fury made their way back to her quarters. Now she was getting a little nervous… What if they wanted to come in? What if Syn was seen? No doubt he could handle himself, but if he was inside, he would have no cover. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel…

One of the marines touched the pad by her door and then turned the door handle; it was dark inside. She silently thanked God that Syn had figured something was wrong. One of the marines stuck his head into the darkened room, and Cassandra's heart skipped a beat as he quickly withdrew it.

"At least you will have a lot of time to get rid of the smell…"

"Enough… Go back to your patrols Captain." snapped Fury.

"Yes Sir… Toaster Oven…" mumbled the marine as he walked away, a few of his squad sniggered.

Cassandra looked up at Fury, her eyes hard and defiant. The large male Gene-Tech opened his mouth to speak, but Cass got there first.

"Why did you kill him…? Do you have any idea what you have done…?"

"It was an order."

"That's it… It was an order…? How would you like it if I killed your daughter under orders from a superior…? Oh, yes… I do know about your _daughter_; I know a lot about her…" replied Cassandra, noticing the strange look on Fury's face. Then her face softened a little as she folded her arms over her chest. "You know something, just now, when you realized all you love is in the balance and you couldn't do anything about it, you actually showed emotion. Even though you are aware she can't know you are still alive, you almost look human again… Sergeant Richard 'Fury' Campbell…"

Cass left the speechless Gene-Tech standing in the corridor and entered her quarters. She knew enough about him to be sure that he wouldn't report it to anyone, as well as the fact that, even though he didn't like doing it because it confused him, he would delete the conversation from C.B.A.U.

As she walked into the darkened room, the door automatically closed and locked behind her. Taking a step further, she felt a firm, yet gentle grip on her arm. It pulled her through the bathroom door and into something large and warm. Emotionally, the female Gene-Tech reciprocated Syn's action and tenderly stretched her arms out around his chest to pull herself in tight. Something deep inside her clicked on as a wave of warmth and safety washed over her; something about being in the grip of the Yautja male seemed so natural. Before she knew it, Cassandra began to sob like a child. She felt a large arm drape around her shoulders as they began to shake. He may have been from a totally different species, but he knew emotions, and he knew how they could affect one's abilities. Laying his free hand on top of her head, he mumbled softly to her.

"Nothing to worry about there is, safe you are…"

"They killed James…" said a soft voice from Syn's chest.

* * *

Fury walked away from the door, seething inside. It was not an emotion that he often encountered. He usually felt nothing at all and preferred it that way. The coldness of his near unfeeling flesh, following orders, not having to think about how he ended up in this situation to begin with was a mercy he could never expect as a regular soldier. But recently, even he noticed that emotion was more frequent than before. Not able to vent normally, he turned into another vacant corridor and slammed his fist repeatedly into the wall. The pristine metal sheeting creased and buckled, forming a small crater, but he continued undaunted. Finally able to feel the pain that shot up his arm, he stood staring at his bloody pulp of a fist. His programming overrode his anger then, and with a few moments hesitation, he stalked off to the Gene-Tech program technician.

A few minutes later, he stepped deftly into Lisa Murvane's lab.

"Gene-Tech one reporting to have my hand repaired." he stated calmly, as if there wasn't blood streaming to his elbow and you couldn't see bone fragments sticking up through the skin in a dozen places on his hand.

Lisa looked up, a cup of tea sitting next to her. She sighed lightly when she noticed his hand; he always did this when something made him angry. There was a loophole in his programming that couldn't control his anger. She made a motion to him to sit down.

"Sergeant Fury, what did you do this time?"

"I would rather not say, Dr. Murvane. Please fix my hand so I can return to my duties." he replied as he lowered himself into an examination chair.

Lisa started to work on his hand, aligning the bones to make the chemical healing faster. She looked into his eyes as she worked, noticing the anger brought on by Cassandra words still there. Narrowing her own, she retrieved a solution to rinse out the blood from the cuts. After a few moments she stood and spoke.

"Sergeant, I want you to relax and take a nap while I deal with this wound." She snapped her fingers and then said, "Let me get you a cup of tea."

When that last phrase left her lips, Fury's head sank to his chest. After a moment, he brought it up again so he could look at Lisa.

"Thanks, sweetie. You always know what your old man wants to calm his nerves."

"That's alright, Dad, but you gotta stop hitting walls…" She did not bring him a cup of tea, but she did continue to doctor his hand. "Aside from the obvious, how are you doing, Dad…?"

Fury looked at her and ran his good hand through her hair.

"You know how it is, Honey. These stupid greenies, they think they are all hot shit and don't need to think before they shoot, and this new one... she is really pushing my buttons!"

Lisa went and got a syringe, then filled it with some chemicals and a small dose of nano-tech stimulant. They would help speed the repair to his broken hand. She looked at his face as she prepared the injection site; his mechanical eye was dark, his artificial half dormant for the moment.

She smiled, enjoying his banter. Although his daughter was dead by many years, killed by him in a way that would have had him hung, shot, and drawn and quartered if they still did that, he had no recollection of the event. She had partially altered his memories and replaced the daughter with her own image, letting him think she was his little girl. The program she had created after Gelia 'moved on' was basic, but very effective. Gelia's technique was exceptionally fruitful, but she didn't really pay any heed to what remained of the human side of her experiments. This was the part that Lisa Murvane reveled in, being an amazing biologist, she had always thought the human brain was much more powerful than people gave it credit for. Even with the monstrous power of current artificial intelligence, it would have been nothing without human brain power.

With _her_ programming active, Lisa could quite literally 'turn off' the part of Fury that made him what he was, the perfect soldier, for the most part. She had coded and hidden very detailed memory filters in place, so as to keep him complacent. So when the artificial side was active, what remained of Richard Campbell had access to its memories and everything it could see, feel, smell, the whole nine yards. Instead of simply overpowering the human side, she let him run free, though he didn't have _physical_ control. The slight lenience she showed him made him believe that Lisa was working on a way to get rid of the control over him all together.

"Damn, kid, when you gonna get me a synthetic eye so I can see outta both of them?"

"Dad, you know I am working on it. But with budget cuts, I just have to be patient." She replied with a placating smile.

His face darkened.

"Yeah, I know about that, Pumpkin. God damn budget cuts, that is what led to the death of my whole squad! God dammit, we have to stop those damn bugs."

"Hey, calm down and keep still! You know I am working on that too. I have got some new trainees for you. Another prototype of Xenomorph soldiers to patrol and kill their own kind…"

It was as if he hadn't heard her, keeping up a dialogue all his own.

"Damn bunch of kids, all of them dead cause of those damn bugs. We have got to kill all of them. Every single last one of 'em. I don't want no more Marines dying because of those idiots at the company…"

Lisa finished her repair work and sat next to him for a moment.

"Hey, Dad, why don't you get some rest okay…?"

"Lost them all, a whole platoon to those hard shelled monsters. Why didn't I die with them? Why am I here…?"

He looked at her, pain in his face. It was always the same with him, his anguish and anger due to losing so many young marines to the Xenomorphs. On his death bed, he had told the General to do whatever it took to contain them and to keep other marines from dying. And the General had taken him up on that, by having him turned into the being he was today, part man and part something else, something dark… Lisa Murvane knew that in order to keep him from destroying her work, she had to coerce him into thinking she was his daughter, to ensure he didn't take out the research labs. Her work for the U.S.M.C and Weyland/Yutani was her life. And no one, including him, Cass, or the General was going to stop her. The General was easy to deal with, but with some ability for free thought, Cass and sometimes even Fury were obstacles in her way.

Lisa sighed and said another key phrase. Fury's head sank to his chest again. When he lifted it, his red eye was glowing and he was as cold and remote as ever. She looked at him and spoke.

"Gene Tech One, you are required to have at least 5 hours of down time. I suggest you head to your quarters and have a technician connect you for a maintenance check. It will also allow your hand to heal. In the future, go hit a punching bag in the gym and stay away from walls."

He nodded and got up to leave. Just as he was about to exit, he turned back to her.

"See you later, Pumpkin…"

Her face dropped as he walked out. He wasn't supposed to be able to do that. If the human side of Fury was coming out, they were all in serious danger. Luckily for her, his physical body would still have to follow any order given by her pertaining to its functionality and well being. She would have to keep an eye on C.B.A.U and wait for him to connect before she attempted to change anything. If he was somehow able to learn that she was leading him on… Her plan was no more, without Fury, she had no chance…

"FUCK!" She smacked an open palm down onto the bench top, making equipment clatter around. "This is the last thing I need… Fuck I _hate_ machines…"

* * *

After several minutes, Cass pulled away from her new friend. Her eyes were red and swollen, but the glint of anger and pain in them was only too familiar to the alien hunter. She stood still, not speaking, and walked over to the sink of the small bathroom. She turned on the cold water, splashed her face a few times, and then shut it off. Patting herself dry with a towel, Syn could see anger in her every move, that cold detached look that he himself had held for so many years on her face. He clicked a query at her, but she had turned her back to him and pulled off her clothing. With strong, precise movements, she began to pull on the tattered remains of her armor. Knowing too well what she was contemplating, Syn stood up and walked over to her.

"And what will this accomplish…? Certain death it is, to fight now…"

Cass tried to ignore him, yanking on her boots. His touch on her shoulder caused her to jerk her head up and glower at him.

"I am going to kill that fucking son of a bitch! He took from me one of the few things that kept me sane, one of the few people I cared about. I don't have anything left to lose. My life was taken from me when I stupidly thought I had an easy way of making money and to make my life better. I blindly obeyed someone that was an authority figure without stopping once to ask why. That blind obedience and my ability to multitask in a way people need computers in their heads to do brought me to the monstrosity that I am today. I am more synthetic than human. Even being disconnected from the C.B.A.U., I still have a computer in my head. Most of my body's main muscle groups are synthetic, and I can't fucking survive without having to fix them."

"Anger like yours, I know. No good will come of it now. Use it, or it will use you."

Cass rolled her eyes at Syn and shrugged off the hand he had laid on her shoulder. Her world had collapsed on her, just when things seemed to be going right for a change. She had gotten control of herself, a dream that had taken so long, and now it was not worth living for. Her anger quickly melting to a mechanical coldness, the Gene-Tech soldier looked up again at the Yautja male.

"Look, I got your people the information about what is going on here. My other half was soundly defeated by you, and then you did a bit of field surgery to ensure she never comes back. We are even. I got you into the complex and have gotten you a way to find and destroy what you came here for. I have two things I want to do before I die. One is to kill General Andrews, and other one… find Fury… and break his fucking neck."

Pulling on her other boot, Cass clomped over to the small computer station. She grabbed the wetware data cable that was lying on the floor and pulled off the freckle on her arm.

Muttering under her breath 'God, please help me so that I can make this work….', she plugged the cable end into her data port and then into the correct computer interface. Her face wrinkled with pain, and blood started to seep from her nose. Grabbing a piece of torn sheeting, she held it up to her face, her eyes never moving from the screen. Syn tried to move her, but Cass used her enhanced strength to give him a slight shove. Her eyes rolled into her head for a moment, and she moaned with pain. On the screen, several images came up. After several coded screens flickered into existence and faded just as quickly, a schematic map appeared; it showed an unidentified storage room some eight levels below them. Unplugging herself from the computer, Cass rubbed her arm and threw down the bloody rag.

"Glad to know that some parts of my fried brain still work…" She looked at Syn and then at the computer, "You can download that into your wrist device. It will give you the exact coordinates of where the stuff from the ship is kept."

Cass started to pull the bed from the wall when Syn stepped up to her. A side of him smiled, knowing that Elder Bre'ta'ak had done something similar to him. He didn't smile outwardly though, his eyes narrowed instead, and he growled a warning to Cass.

"Do not go. It is death if you go as you are now."

"I don't care. You have all the information you need, and your superiors want me dead anyway. This makes everyone happy."

He grabbed her and crushed something under her nose. She was unconscious before she could even get a blow in.

"Happy, this makes me not. _I_ do not want you dead…"

He laid her on the bed and dressed in his own armor, knowing she would be out for at least a few hours. He would have time to do a reconnoiter and settle an old score before getting himself _and_ his new friend away. Then, blowing the place to hell would be the last card to play.

He downloaded the information from her console computer into his wrist device, then he accessed the program his shuttle had created so he could see a detailed schematic of the floor plans of the facility.

He crawled into the duct work again, remembering that there were movement sensors and gun turrets placed throughout the duct system. He smiled, his mandibles spreading in his mask, and lay there for a moment, bringing up the hacking program on his wrist computer. When Cassandra had allowed him to connect to the core system moments before, she didn't stop to think that his technology was much more intuitive than that of the humans. Or maybe she did, and just didn't care. Now with remote access to the basic core security systems, Syn touched several interactive symbols in this new projected display with his claw. The adaptive software created by his wrist device activated, and in a few more seconds, he had the duct security in a loop that would ensure he could go unseen by any eyes, mechanical or otherwise.

Returning to the previous display, the facility schematic, he laid out a course that would take him as close as he could get to the chamber that held the remains of the Yautja ship and the stolen technology. It would take him at least an hour to make his way there, as it was a fair distance from his current position.

* * *

Fury waited for the door to Murvane's lab to close and then headed to an elevator to get to the lab he called home. When he was first activated, he was assigned to patrol and guard a certain floor. He was never told why, just that any unauthorized personnel or anything that even seemed to move was to be shot. No questions asked, no quarter given. He had shot three scientists and a lost clerk before they modified his programming a little. Now he asked and had to receive clearance codes before he shot someone. While performing these duties, he had created a little area all his own in an older lab just around the corner. He no longer had to patrol the original area, but since he had claimed a home for himself and a lower ranking lab technician could also use the space, he was allowed to keep his little domain.

He left the lift and walked into the corridor, automatically scanning to see if anyone was about. He heard some voices, muted, and knew that at least two people were on this level. He sighed and headed for his quarters. As he entered the lab, he took off his shirt, and then sat down on a chair to unlace his boots. He laid his pulse rifle against a wall, scuff marks there told of a routine long held; he always placed it in that one certain spot. Removing his clothing, he went into the shower that was recessed into the back wall. After stepping out of it a few minutes later, he put on a set of gym clothes and a green shirt. Staying barefoot, he drank a bit of water from a glass, and then ran his fingers through his short cropped hair. Walking over to a lab chair that looked more like a massage chair, he sat down on it and pulled a data cord up to the arm rest. He felt for a recess just behind his ear, and then plugged the data jack into the port. He then leaned forward into the oval shaped head rest and proceeded to close his eyes and go offline…

* * *

Syn made his way with relative ease through the duct works. He found a larger maintenance corridor that ran alongside most of the ducts and the main hallways of the facility. Keeping cloaked, he had to slide down vertical shafts and twice he had to re-hack into the system to keep from being blasted. All of that took time. He had wanted to get back before Cassandra woke up, but it seemed as if it would not be so.

Finally, he reached the level he wanted. He waited for a single human to walk by and then he quietly opened the grate to the utility shaft he had come through. Using the alien stealth that belied his bulk, he dropped down to the floor; anyone looking would only have seen a shimmering image for an instant. The real skill for any Covert operating under cloaked conditions was not speed, it was grace. Slow, smooth movements prevented image distortion.

He watched where the human male entered, and as the door closed, he caught a brief glimpse of the 'Tech-One' creation Cassandra had described to him. Apparently, this one harbored great strength and cunning, a very tempting challenge for Syn'kra-va'al. The Gene-Tech had his head down and appeared to be asleep.

Syn's acute hearing was able to detect the goings on in that room, and he quietly moved to be able to get in through the door, once it re-opened.

* * *

Harold Cristoff walked in to his private lab to see the Gene Tech off-line. He was slightly disappointed. Though he was usually quite boring, lately Tech-One had been showing odd signs of actually taking interest in his surroundings. Cristoff went over to his bench space at the back of the chamber and checked his samples. He was running a long term study, and his cultures needed very little in the way of care or checking. The only stipulation of his personal use of this lab was to monitor the health and welfare of Tech-One. He could usually do his work while the soldier was offline, which suited him just fine.

He checked on the damaged hand that C.B.A.U had automatically informed him about and saw that with the heat caused by the rapid healing process, the Gene-Tech was a little dehydrated. He went to grab a bag of glucose, but his hand met empty air. He couldn't put off getting supplies any longer. Sighing, none too happy about having to leave his work, he retrieved his lab coat and went out the door. As he exited, he felt a slight breeze, as if the ventilation ducts above him had gotten air pushed out of them. He looked around and then shrugged. Nothing ever happened down here, well, not stuff Harold was allowed to know about anyway. Now on the upper floors, that was where the excitement was. He sighed and walked down the corridor.

As the human exited, Syn'kra-va'al stepped lithely around him, and then stood dead still as the doors closed. He cocked his head sideways, regarding the prone man lying face down in a strange looking chair. A data cable was plugged into his neck, his hand heavily bandaged. The stealth operative stepped up to him, clicking to himself as he studied what he could see.

"You are the one that caused my small friend much anger and grief…" Syn didn't even realize what he was mumbling in his own tongue. "They said big you are supposed to be. You are just Pyode-Amedha… Dead Pyode-Amedha…"

Not really knowing what he wanted to do, Syn stood there for several minutes. Part of him wanted to just kill him, but he knew that Cass wanted that right for herself. Then how could he show this piece of excrement that someone had been there? Someone had been that close to him, yet had not killed him…

He thought a moment, and then chuckled, a very human laugh. Syn uncloaked and he gently pushed on Fury's forehead, his claws making small indents into his scalp. He lifted the unconscious man's head clear of the padded ring. He then took his other hand, and using one claw, traced a circle on his fore head, right between the eyes. A small trickle of blood made a red path that seeped down by the corner of his eye then down the side of his nose. The new pain made Fury open his eyes. He looked up and saw for a moment a seven foot-tall, armored being with long dreadlocks and a masked face. He heard the words in perfect English.

"Dead man…"

His head was dropped, and the mere nanoseconds that it took for him to raise it again, he saw nothing, heard nothing. Fury scrambled off of the chair. He grabbed for his pulse rifle, but it was not there. He stepped around the chair, and then fell as the data cable snagged and pulled him to the ground. He heard a faint echo of laughter. His eyes widened as he saw his rifle sitting in the toilet, and he heard the flushing sound. Flailing around, trying to find whoever was causing this, his arms swept in great arcs through the air. Feeling nothing, hearing nothing, he ran to the bathroom and grabbed his rifle out of the bowl. He flicked the safety off and started to aim wildly.

As the door opened and the returning Harold walked in, a red laser sight traveled a burning path across one eye then settled on its fatal mark. He stared at Fury, who had a red circle between his eyes and a small amount of blood running from the wound. Harold dropped the glucose bag and something else as well.

Syn stepped around the technician, brushing by him. Fury's eyes widened and his senses flared as he saw a blur of motion, the faint crackle of blue electricity, and then smelled the sour odor of urine from Harold. Fury made a dash past him, his bare feet slipping on the puddle that had pooled at the technician's feet. He hit the opposite wall, looking around wildly and pointing the rifle every which way.

Syn'kra-va'al had cut it almost too close. That was fun, but dangerous. He looked to find a way out of the corridor and saw just the door he was looking for. He almost went up to it, but turned away to a larger door just opposite of it. Something was in there… Something of interest to the alien operative. There was no security of any kind on the door, and Syn jabbed at the opening panel with a clawed finger. Once inside the large, darkened chamber, he smelled something that set him drooling. As long as he had to be holed up somewhere, this was a very good place to be. He saw many packing crates filled with different kinds of food, but his otherworldly sense of smell led him to one marked 'Hostess Distributions (U.A.C)'. He nodded his head in approval.

While he waited for the furor to die down, he could enjoy himself with his new found snack. The Yautja male crouched next to the crate, breaking it open with ease. He tore the packaging easily and took a deep breath. But before he ate, he poked his head up and scanned the chamber. There were two points of entry: the door he had come through and a small freight elevator at back of the chamber. The risk was minimal.

Syn scented the air once more.

"Where to find mustard…?"

* * *

Some hours later, Cass woke up. Her head was pounding as usual, and when she wiped her nose, she found a purple residue on it. Her rage and indignation resurfaced all at once, not a bit dimmed by her stint of unconsciousness. Her eyes hardened in pure feminine wrath, dire and unyielding. Slamming her head against the pillow and bed for a few moments, she screamed and yelled. Then, glaring at everything, she dived into the vent system, ranting to herself.

"I am going to fucking kill both of them!"


	11. Old Friends

Chapter 10: Old Friends

Syn spent longer than he expected in the food store room. It was understandable, given the fact that he hadn't eaten in a while, and he was going to need his energy. Something inside him knew the next few days were going to be hectic to say the least…

The Yautja male had been studying his projected, three dimensional map of the complex while he ate. He had already located the most secure route to the lock down chamber where the previous Yautja strike team was located and was now sorting out the smaller details of his mission. He had hoped to be done before Cassandra would wake, but he knew it would take a lot longer than first thought. Syn'kra-va'al also had the nagging problem of this 'Fury' creature at the back of his mind. He knew it was very 'un-Yautja' to concern himself with such things, but Cass was growing on him. He would help her to the best of his abilities…

* * *

"How did this happen Sergeant…?"

"I don't know… I was in my lab asleep, and the next thing I saw was a large being. I am not sure if there is a problem with myself, but the being marked me… That is how I got to be here. I remember after it went away… fighting with my programming. Whatever tweaking you are doing sweetie, I think it must be working. I swear, I almost had control for a few seconds… I should be reporting this to Simon. There is a breach; it was a Predator, I am sure of it…"

"Before you go… Let me get you a cup of tea…"

"Thanks, sweetie. You always know what your old man wants to calm his nerves."

Lisa turned her back to the Gene-Tech in the exam chair for a moment and punched a few commands into the diagnostic station. She briefly wondered to herself why he always answered her key-phrase with that response. She had tried to find out on several occasions, but without success. Richard Campbell engaged her in conversation as she worked, questions she would rather not answer yet.

"So, how are those new remote control bugs coming along…?"

"Dad, you were only in here five hours ago!" she laughed, "And they are a little bit more than 'remote control bugs'. I am just writing a new sub routine for them that will allow them to engage their own kind in lethal combat situations. That way, we don't have to keep sacrificing marines when the Xenomorphs escape…" She knew her last comment would turn Fury's heart to mush.

"You are a good kid, Lisa. Your momma would be real proud of you… I know I am."

"Thanks, Dad…" Her face went blank for a second before she furrowed her brows, then she brightened up and turned back to him. "You told me you wanted to get rid of Cassandra… I just had a thought that could benefit us all…"

Lisa paused for a moment. It was perfect, she grinned, bursting with self-pride. Fury smiled up at her.

"Well, are you going to tell me…?"

"It's viable to say the least; the hardest part will be getting hold of a queen egg…"

"You aren't serious…"

"The X-Techs could handle that… Think of it… a highly intelligent queen, controlled by humans… Cassandra Tripp is the ideal host… The infantile xenomorph actually adapt to traits from their host when they are first implanted and start to develop."

"Uhhhh…" Campbell wrinkled his nose up, something _very _out of character for the Gene-Tech, making Lisa giggle. "I don't wanna know the details… But I suppose it is viable… Unfortunately, Two is not stupid enough to walk into a trap… That is why they used her for the Gene-Tech program… Her mind is very strong."

"I am sure we can figure something out."

"Andrews will be pleased, I think. Finally, he will get something useful out of her…"

"Dad… You have to promise me not to tell Andrews about this… Once we have the egg, we can overthrow everyone… Even General Andrews…"

"That's a bit heavy isn't it, sweetie…? Simon is a good friend of mine…"

"Then why did he create you without your own control? He wants nothing more than to rule over you, and he does. He is frightened of you. Weyland will support _anyone_ with power providing they can give the results."

"It's not the way it seems, Lisa… He is a good man…"

"Promise me, Dad…" she pressed, ignoring her 'father's' statement

Fury sighed in reply.

"I promise…"

"Ok, you are almost ready to go. I just have one last thing to do…"

Lisa didn't trust Fury to keep his word. Sure, he might have been able to overthrow some of his programming to come and see her before he went to Andrews, but eventually it would come back to bite her. His operating protocols were purely hardwired; Min Gelia had made sure of that. Altering a few of his sub command codes, she made sure he would keep his mouth shut, and not knowing whether he was hallucinating or not, she removed the memory of the predator, just to be sure. The last thing she needed was another event to set Andrews off on another security spree.

"Ok, I'm sorry about the tea, it went cold…"

For a brief moment it appeared as if the Gene-Tech had become unconscious. His head lolled on his right shoulder; then as if someone flicked a switch, he sat bolt upright, his red eye glowing profusely.

"Return to your duties, Sergeant Fury."

"Yes doctor, thank you for your help…"

After the Gene-Tech had left the lab, Lisa Murvane sat back on the exam chair and laughed smugly. The plan was perfect, and once she had mastered Fury's hardwired command chain _and_ had Cassandra restrained, gagging on an embryonic tube, the complex was hers. She was interrupted abruptly as something wet touched her leg. She jumped up off the chair in shock, but smiled as she looked down.

"Spot…! What are you doing out of your cage, you little shit?"

The little beagle sized Xenomorph simply looked up at her and tried to bark, but it sounded more like a croaky hiss than anything. Murvane just laughed and bent down to scoop up her pet.

* * *

Syn grunted quietly as he moved through the air ducts. He had been crawling on his stomach for at least an hour, and it seemed as if the ducts were getting smaller. One other thing the Yautja male had noticed was that the security had diminished slightly. He had only come across one automated cannon on his way, something he was quite happy about. Pausing for a moment, he checked his holographic map again. He was almost there…

He smiled under his mask, although a deep feeling of old guilt spread through his body. It wasn't much longer before the Yautja male was greeted with yet another automated sentry turret. As he disabled the unit's control device, he noticed the heavy steel vent cover it was intended to be protecting and checked the projection again. At last…

The information he had obtained from Cassandra indicated that every security measure was taken to ensure the secrecy of 'Lab Thirteen'. Once the Yautja male had studied the schematics and learned of the people authorized to enter the area, he knew who his likely targets would be. He hesitated for a second while poised in front of the duct cover, then as silently as he could, Syn began trying to pry it open with his claws. He could hear a quiet human voice from the chamber below. It sounded like it was talking to someone, although no response was made. It wasn't hard for Syn to hear what was being said.

"Beginning pain response test six… So far specimen number three has been very… reluctant to say the least… Although smaller, it seems as if number three is a lot more mentally focused than the others…"

The sentence was interrupted by a deafening roar of pain. Syn felt the blood drain from his face; he knew that sound better than any other. Soon the surprise was pushed away by an evil hatred that flowed through the Yautja male's veins like a dark tide, each pulse from his hearts pushing it onward through his body. Mentally, Syn'kra-va'al tried to calm himself. This was his fault and he was going to make things right again, but losing his temper was something he could not risk doing. He had _always _maintained his control; this is what made him the operative he was.

His clawed hands began to shake as he removed the vent cover, and soon he could see everything. A smaller Yautja male had been restrained upon a large medical table, several robotic arms poised above his malnourished body. Syn noticed the mark on his right shoulder almost immediately. He was one of the best pilots in the outer systems of O'ka'an, Me'alh. This male had piloted the previous mission, and it had gone horribly wrong, now more than ever. Syn'kra-va'al's mandibles flared as he watched a long, thin needle-like probe penetrate the skin on the detained Yautja's right thigh. How could they still be alive after all this time…? Syn swallowed hard, trying to keep calm, but his hands instinctively balled into fists as the pilot bellowed out in pain.

Within mere seconds, the fuming Thei-de Ka'antyra was behind the human. The Yautja operative saw his friend's eyes widen. The human too, noticed the prisoner's changing expression and followed it's gaze. As he turned slowly, the middle-aged man's jaw dropped. Standing not more than two inches from him was a seven-foot-tall wall of murderously vengeful Yautja. Before the human could even think about reacting, Syn clamped his right hand around its throat and lifted the struggling scientist off it's feet.

"Disable security feeds…"

"But… I…" croaked the petrified human.

"Now!" growled Syn.

The human male fell to his knees, reaching for his throat as Syn released his grip and let the biologist crash to the ground. Syn'kra-va'al stood with his arms folded across his chest, looking down at the human with disgust underneath his mask. The man pulled himself to his feet using the edge of his work console and tapped a few keys. Syn knew better than to trust him, so as he worked, the Yautja watched over his shoulder. Moments later the human turned slowly and looked up at him.

"It's done… You… You aren't going to kill me, are you…?"

"No… Where are weapons…?"

"They… The weapons are behind a panel in that wall… There is another lab…" said the researcher, his voice trembling. "But I need security clearance to get access…"

Thei-de Ka'antyra gave a deep bloodcurdling growl, a fearsome, spine tingling sound. Reaching up, he uncoupled his mask, clipping it onto his utility belt. He stepped closer to the human.

"I do not believe you are telling me the truth…"

"Y… You said you wouldn't kill me…"

"I lied…"

Before the Biologist could scream, Syn lashed out with his right hand and clamped it onto the top of his head. The Yautja male growled and closed his hand. He could feel his claws penetrate the soft skin; the human promptly passed out due to the massive cranial pressure before his skull finally gave way under Syn'kra-va'al's powerful hand.

A dry cough from behind him reminded the Yautja male of the situation he was trying to ignore. Hanging his head, Syn turned slowly around and bowed to his downed counterpart. The pilot spoke quietly in their natural tongue.

"Thei-de Ka'antyra… It took you long enough…"

"Me'alh… I am sorry my friend… for everything."

"It is in the past… I am on my way into the gods' arms…"

"No, where are the others? I have help, we can get all of you out of here…"

"No, Syn… They have met the Darkling, my friend… I am the only one left…"

"You mean to say, they are all gone…? Even Ei'atha-aam…?"

"He was one of the first… I recall the memory as if it was yesterday. We were ambushed… the humans used some sort of electrical charge that disabled our cloak, our helmets, our weapons, and even our self-destruct… Memories are all I have left…"

"I know… I was there, remember… I thought you were all dead…"

"We _are_ all dead…"

"Dead yet you are not, my friend."

"It's happening Syn… I have seen it happen to others… We…don't… even get… clean death…" The dying male took a trembling breath. "When you return to O'ka'an, tell them we died proud, we died free. Seek out my younger brother… Tell him…"

"No, please, you need to know, my fault this was. What happened… I will make everything right." said Syn, his voice laden in sorrow.

"You have ch…changed, Thei-de Ka'antyra… Wh..when did you become so emotional…?" croaked Me'alh with a smile. "… Syn, you have to do the honorable thing. Let me die free of pain… My last request from an old friend…"

"By the Gods… To end it Me'alh, I could not do this…"

"Pl.. please Syn… Give me peace…"

Syn looked deep into his friend's eyes. So much, he had wanted to truly repay Me'alh for his suffering, but not to the degree as to what he was doing now. The pilot tilted his arm up as much as he could with the restraints. Syn clasped his forearm in the Yautja manner.

"Close your eyes my friend… Think back to the good things and what awaits you in the arms of the Dark Hunters… You will always be a good friend and a brilliant Yautja…"

"Thank you, Syn'kra-va'al…"

Whispering his reply as his breath began to fail, Me'alh slowly closed his eyes.

Silently Syn reached down for his hunting knife, drawing it back, he held it pointed on a slightly downward angle in the middle of Me'alh's neck. With a sharp, powerful movement, he drove his blade deep into his friend's flesh. Time slowed down for Syn'kra-va'al as he closed his eyes. As the blade descended his regret rose in equal proportion. He felt the blade penetrate every layer of muscle, then finally pass between the second and third vertebrae, severing Me'alh's spinal cord. His death was instantaneous. Syn sighed, his hearts aching with sorrow. He placed a hand tenderly upon the dead male's forehead.

"Rest, my friend…"

Syn hung his head and mumbled a prayer for his friend. Then with a sigh he bent low, wiping the blade clean on the dead human. Sheathing his knife, he sulked over to where the human had pointed at the wall. Unleashing a sudden fit of rage, the Yautja male lashed out with his closed right fist, destroying a security console. Sparks flew as wires shorted around a large square area of the wall. The weapons cache was well camouflaged, and if not for the crackle of electricity, he would have wasted quite a bit of time looking for it. Turning around, Syn leaned his shoulders up against the section of wall and pushed with all his might. Slowly, the hidden door buckled under his force, then crashed to the floor as it's heavy steel hinges snapped.

Entering the hidden chamber behind the door, Syn saw a whole new laboratory. Yautja weapons and components from the previous vessel were everywhere; some had been very crudely dismantled, others were connected to large research consoles. At a brief glance, Syn figured that not one of them would function. He was about to prep several remote charges and leave when he spotted a large Yautja weapons storage case upon a separate work station near the rear of the chamber.

Stepping over to it, a smiled played over the Yautja male's face as he immediately recognized the markings on the box. Me'alh had engraved them on there as a joke between friends a long time ago. He spoke the words quietly in his own tongue.

"By the gods… 'The Weapons of The Death Whisperer.' Good to see this again…"

Syn wasn't at all surprised to see abrasion marks around the halves of his supply drop case. The humans had tried to get into it, but clearly had failed. Holding his breath with hope, Syn'kra-va'al reached around the back of the long case and felt for a very small, well disguised pad near the top of the box. Finding his target and depressing it with the tip of a claw, he watched a small panel withdraw into the top of the case, granting access to quite a variety of sensor pads. All of the pads had separate Yautja markings upon them. Syn entered the correct combination of symbols and nearly sighed with relief as the long, heavy armored case swung open, its contents untouched.

He couldn't help the smile of pride as he picked up his own handmade glaive, its lethal, razor sharp, four foot blades glistening in the low light. Syn admired his pride and joy for a moment, so much more elegant than a Naginata. This weapon was his not because he had crafted it, but because they had fought many battles as one. It was an extension of himself and held many memories. Primal thoughts raced through the Yautja's mind as he clipped the weapon to an open receptacle on his back plate. Something inside him wanted to destroy these labs, but he knew in good time that would happen.

The male gathered a few more items from the case, including half a dozen remote bombs which he clipped to his utility belt. He loaded a new pair of 'long reach' wrist blades into the gauntlet on his right forearm to replace the ones he had used during the fight in the hive. Before he left the chamber, he looked back into the case with an almost vague expression. No doubt the human had lied about the security, this meant there was a good chance they had seen how to open the drop case. With an evil smile, Syn leant over the case to obscure his actions from sight. Working quickly, he popped open the inner panel of the heavy lid and did a quick shuffling of hardwired components, a basic Yautja sabotage technique. When next the case was opened, a feedback loop to the small power cell would be engaged, turning the drop case into a completely undetectable explosive device.

With a last look at his dead friend's body, Syn leapt back up into the air duct. It was time to get back to his human friend; with any luck she would still be asleep.

* * *

Cassandra worked her way through the conduits and the maintenance shafts with little problem. She knew where Fury was most likely to be at any certain hour, and all that remained was to make that appointed time so she could finish what she felt was her last duty in life. Then, it would be on to Andrews.

If she actually survived confronting Fury, _and _evaded the marines that were sure to arrive, _and _dodged the manhunt that the General would order up after she escaped, then she would have to find a way to kill him. Killing people didn't bother her, which worried her in some small way. She liked to think of herself as a gentle person. Was it due to the programming installed into her head? Or was it a residual quirk from the implanted personality? Or did she just not give a flying rat's ass anymore? That made her chuckle. How did a rat's ass fly anyway?

Forming a plan in her head, Cass decided she would have to stop and wait a while. It was shift change for the majority of the base, and the hallways would be crowded for the next fifteen minutes or so. She would need to be seen as little as possible, _and_ have a good deal of luck for her plan to work. After the noises below her faded away, she slithered through the duct system a few more feet. Finding the place she wanted, a store room in the Exo-Mech Operations Quadrant, she pushed on the grate until it bent and the screws holding it popped. The sound of the screw heads pinging off the opposite metal wall sounded deafening to her ears in the eerie silence. She stopped and waited, listening for sounds nearby. When no boot steps or other sounds were heard, she popped her head out and took a look around. Using her enhanced senses, she got a fair picture of the area around her.

No musk from X-techs, if they had made anymore. Only sweat, chemicals, and heavy moisture in the air from being near the showers of the Exo-Mech Operations Center. The Gene Tech landed on her feet with a soft thump and reached up to close the grate, pushing back the bent screen to make it look almost normal. Wincing just a little from using her still healing shoulder, she made her way to the communal showers that most of the Mech-Suit pilots and patrolling Marines used. Ducking in as the steam escaped through the open door, she quickly scanned the empty locker room. There were at least a dozen patrol Marines going off duty, and their uniforms lay across benches or slung over locker doors. Cass did a quick sweep of the shower area to make sure she wouldn't be interrupted and silently made her way back to the piles of clothes. She grabbed one set of pants, the clean pair a young private had brought in with him, and she also grabbed his pulse rifle. He had not secured it in the rack provided as one was supposed to upon entering most common areas.

Looking around, Cass spotted a few dirty shirts ready to be dumped into the chute that would send them down to the laundry. Doing a quick paw through, she found a shirt that would fit over her existing armor and pulled a belt off another hapless pile of clean clothing. During her snatch and grab she spotted two things that made her very happy. The first was a rather large buck knife that some hick had brought with him and had kept when he joined, sticking prominently out of his boots. The second was a typical cover that most marines wore, not inside, but one that a fellow had worn when he was outside. It would hide her face for a while.

Moving to a secluded bench in the corner, Cass began to dress. She tugged the shirt on over her specialized armor, making her look a bit bigger than she normally was. Pulling the hat down almost over her eyes, she glanced in a foggy mirror. Satisfied that she looked like any other butch, female grunt in the Corp, Cass slung the rifle over her shoulder and put the knife in her boot before heading to the arms rack. Her last act of thievery was to remove two cell clips from the numerous rifles that _had_ been locked up. You couldn't remove the rifles themselves, they were DNA coded to the user, but you could take the ammo. Just in case of the death of a comrade, you could use their ammo, if not their rifle. Good in war, bad in stealing. The Gene Tech then left the showers, keeping her head down and looking to all who might pass her just like a normal grunt returning from long duty outside.

Now to make her way down to the hangar bay, where Fury waited. Where death would come, either for her or for him… or both…

She exited the Exo-Mech Operations Center through the main doors, back into the main corridor of that Quadrant. Cassandra passed several pairs of pilots returning from patrol duty. As she stepped briskly by, they barely gave her a second look, just as she had hoped. She caught the tail end of a conversation that made her shake her head.

"Man, you weren't wrong… That issue of Bullets N' Bitches is the best yet… I had a look last night after I turned in…"

She reached the personnel lift and pushed the button that would take the elevator to the hangar bay. Much to her dismay, it made a few unexpected stops. Once to let on a pack of technicians, talking about their upcoming day. One was ribbing another for bombing out on a play for getting a woman in bed. A few looked sidelong at her, but she just sighed and tried to look tired.

After they got off, a single young officer got on, looking at a notebook and adjusting his tie. As he left, she stood straight and saluted him, as was proper when wearing a cover. He hadn't really even noticed her, and as the doors closed he gave a slightly panicked salute back. He must have been so new to being in uniform that his butter bars hadn't even had time to melt from the ever present heat.

At last the doors slid open on the ground floor and Cass made her way quickly through to the hanger bays. From this point, cargo and personnel could be restricted to areas that the people in charge, namely General Andrews, didn't want the typical employees seeing. Most of the people who flew and crewed the large interstellar haulers that brought in the cargo needed to keep the base running were the typical sort of lower class workers you would expect to find in such places. But Cassandra knew from personal experience that the smaller ships that were granted access before being ushered to an enclosed docking bay weren't on any of the official rosters. They carried materials for several 'special projects', and less frequently, illegal commodities. These supplies were then transferred to unmarked cases and transported to their proper places by a select set of officers. Not all the personnel in the complex could be completely trusted, because not all of them worked for the company or had proven their loyalty to the USMC.

As she crept through the main hangar bay, she saw Fury standing in a prominent spot. His attention was on a group of rough looking men, who wore a veritable grab bag of styles and clothing. One stood with his hand on a cargo container, and another was loudly proclaiming the need to personally take the cargo to its destination.

"Look man, I got it here on the form, door to door delivery. Which means I gotta deliver it to this Murvane chick. Personally, you know."

Fury coolly looked him over.

"Your duty to deliver this ends here. If you attempt to enter the facility, I will be authorized to detain you."

Whether the man was bluffing or not was immaterial, for within moments a large black insect like creature came down the outside of the main cargo lift shaft.

It was larger than a typical Xenomorph, and with the sleek fitted helmet attached to its long black chitinous head, it was hard to tell where the helmet ended and the long deadly looking spikes began. A series of numbers and letters adorned the helmet. Just the sight of such a creature caused panic among the crew standing by the container. Several fled, but two drew out weapons that had previously been hidden. The praetorian drone gave a slight screech, but Fury held out his hand to stop it.

"Hold position, JM5." He looked at the apparent leader of the group. "Thank you for delivering the container. Your services are no longer required. Unless you would like to become a host, I suggest you get in your ship and leave, as clearance permits."

The smell of urine began to waft through the hangar bay where they stood, but only those with gifted or enhanced olfactory senses could smell it. Cass bit her lip. So, one drone, and a praetorian at that. She would have to take it out first, then go after Fury…

* * *

Syn knew where Cassandra would go when she woke up. If she was not awake now, he knew she no doubt would be in the not too distant future. As much as he tried, he could not let her take this fight alone. She had helped him, more than she knew, and the debt had to be repaid, in blood if need be.

So many times had Syn'kra-va'al been lost, partially finding himself, then, time after time, he was lost once more in hatred, in pain, in suffering… Cass was the light in his divine tunnel of darkness. Something had clicked inside the Yautja male during his battle with her, something about the human female eased him. He was comfortable with her, so much more than with any Yautja he had ever known. That was the reason he couldn't end her life.

Syn mumbled his annoyance at being trapped inside the air ducting. So much he had wanted to be walking the corridors, alas, time would see to that. As he moved silently through the ducts, a mental battle was taking place inside his head. He had seen so much in his lifetime. He had been the bringer of death to many beings at the command of his council elders. Now he had to do it once more, but something didn't gel, something that niggled in the back of his mind. He knew untoward happenings were going on back on O'ka'an. Whether it was Council dealings or not, there was something amiss. He thought twice about the O'ka'an High Council Elders. They had never been that forgiving, but would they orchestrate _this_? Maybe he had been out of the loop for too long, but one thing was for sure, there _was_ deceit in their words. Thei-de Ka'antyra _and _Syn'kra-va'al were certain of it…

* * *

Cass stopped by a set of crates, away from Fury's line of sight. She would have to make her way to where she could either come up behind Fury or somehow be above him.

Thinking of the best way to catch him off guard, inspiration came to her. It was brilliant, simple but effective, and the chaos that would ensue would almost guarantee her success. Making her way to a service bay, she ducked into a large parts store room and quietly walked to a small area just off to one side. No one came in, which meant luck was on her side for now. Pulling the data jack out of her pocket, Cassandra looked at it briefly and then pulled up her sleeve. She put the other end into a wall-mounted computer display there. Hacking into it, she was able to find the security and safety protocols for the hangar bay.

Setting the time for mere minutes, she had the safety systems run through a series of evacuation tests and stopped at the one where the sprinkler system came on. Being a large area with people, they couldn't use Halon or other, more modern fire suppression systems, just good, ole fashioned water.

It would go off in two minutes, fire alarms, lights a blazing… Water raining down, darkness and panic would be her allies. She undid the data jack and put it back in her pocket. Then slipping out of the service bay, Cass did a mental count down in her head, waiting, preparing…

She quietly removed the cell from her pulse rifle, checked and replaced it, while trying to go over the variables in her head. She was created at first to be an assassin, but they decided to test her at a military installation before throwing her into an uncontrolled environment. While she was more than able to handle being used as a soldier, her very core programming was to get in and out, to kill but seem unremarkable. To blend in and not draw attention to what she did and how she did it was her forte. She hoped that it would do her some good, and now, finally, she might be able to use it to _her_ advantage…

_Thirty seconds to go_.

She stopped as a smell came to her, the same sense she got from rogue drones. The chemical signatures and pheromones suddenly pounded through her, alerting her there was a xenomorph close… very close.

Cassandra felt her heart stop as she heard a soft hiss come from directly behind her. Slowly, she turned and saw the praetorian from before, the one marked as JM5…

It didn't grab her as she expected, and she remained frozen, unsure of how to react. Slowly sniffing her, the praetorian kept bumping its pointed black head against her chest. Cass reached up with one hand, cautiously rubbing its elongated head. A thin, almost unrecognizable smell came to her. One she had inhaled not so long ago. Her eyes widened… Tears welled up and threatened to blind her. She whispered while touching the cool, hard black chitin of the monstrous beast as it rubbed and almost crooned against her.

"Doc Jay …?"

Then it happened, and whether she wanted to or not, Cassandra had to run. The lights went out, sirens blared, yellow emergency lights came on, blinking, flashing… Panic… Fear… This is what it represented to normal people; the preservation instinct would override most emotions.

Then the water came, gushing out, pouring down in a heavy rain through the entirety of the hangar bays. It's programming dominating what was left of James Miller, the praetorian shoved Cass down and jumped up and onto a piece of ground support equipment that maintenance crews used to fix, inspect, and work on space craft while in the hangar. It was scanning the area, then with a flick of it's tail, it was gone, headed off in a southerly direction.

She wondered if it was returning to Fury or not, recalled like a sick parody of a loyal dog. The thought made her furious. Even though she never returned his deeper feelings, James had still been her friend, and he did _not_ deserve to be toyed with like this.

The water and darkness caused a dread amongst the crews and the ground crewmen in the hangar. The blaring alarm added to it. Honing in on Fury's last location, Cass made her way under and around space craft of every make and kind. She found a rather nice, large one near the last place Fury stood standing. He would find her. He may not have been much in the intellect department, but there was one thing he would always have over Cassandra, experience. Richard Campbell had lived and breathed war, carnage, and pain for all his life, and _then_ they turned him into Tech-One. Essentially the same being, though without fear, without humanity, and with an explosive strength that couldn't be matched by any other synthetic. No matter where they fought, Fury was going to have this advantage, but in smaller spaces it would be _his _movement that would be restricted the most.

So Cassandra waited, semi-crouched under the belly of the large shuttle where she had last seen him. She waited, the sound of water pelting metal heavy in her ears. She waited, hoping her advantage would be substantial enough to outweigh his.


	12. Fury of the Storm

Chapter 11: Fury of the Storm

Cassandra could not remain stationary for much longer. The risk was too great. If Fury knew she was there, he would have made a move by now. The female Gene-Tech cursed silently and back tracked, her eyes darting around for any sign of threat. Edging out from under the large interstellar craft where she had sought refuge, Cass pulled further away from Fury and the likely presence of a Xeno-Tech threat.

There was a sublevel above, accessible by numerous stairways throughout the massive hangar bay; it was used mainly for the maintenance of the upper levels of shuttle craft. Walking semi-crouched, low to the ground, Cass used nearby support equipment and cargo containers for cover as she made her way up the nearest stairway. Stalking to her position with feline agility and the stealth of a ghost, she crouched low on the gangway she was now walking on. Raising her head slightly, she sniffed the air and could smell nothing but the overpowering stench of Xenomorph musk. There must have been more Xeno-Techs created. That was too much scent for just one. How many more lives had they ruined over this sick project?

There was no obvious sign of Fury. He couldn't move that far away that fast; he wasn't anywhere near that nimble. That meant he knew what she was doing and was in cover, somewhere. Cass took a shallow breath. The air was humid due to the sprinklers, and little streams of water flowed over her boots as she looked to see which direction Fury might have gone. Even with her dramatically heightened senses she could not locate him from her position. She saw the occasional Xeno-Tech and was amazed they hadn't taken interest in her. Perhaps she still had a chance to lure him to her position…

With a powerful movement, Cassandra sprung from her crouched position, sailing clean over the side rail of the gangway. Without even a small splash, she landed on the hangar deck. Looking around, Cass made her way under another large cargo shuttle that was in for repair. Shifting herself slightly, she felt the cold tingle of metal between her breasts and remembered something she had forgotten for what seemed a life time. Her plan brewing in her mind, Cass quickly set her pulse rifle on the ground and pulled the crucifix from under her armor. She kissed it briefly and whispered under her breath. She had one chance to sell this…

Though her faith _was_ unquestionable….

"Forgive me Father, for I have not knelt in prayer due to the situation that has arisen. I ask your protection, be not thou far from me oh lord… All my strength, haste thee to help me… Oh my god I trust in thee, let me not be ashamed. Let not my enemies triumph over me…Give me strength for I am not afraid, it is my fate… I was born to do this…"

"You were born to take orders soldier…" interrupted Fury from behind her, his voice seemed almost normal.

Without hesitation Cassandra flung herself forward and hit the ground with the palms of her hands. Before Fury could blink, she had pushed herself away from the floor whilst looking between her arms and taking aim. Had it been any normal human, they would have screamed out in pain with what air they had left in their lungs, but Fury's face was blank as Cassandra's left foot was driven into the base of his celiac plexus at an upward angle. The force sent him skyward, his head smashing into part of the landing gear, and his weapon went flying. As gravity took effect and he began to descend, Cass, still balancing on her hands, pivoted to the left and swung her right leg in a wide arc. The heel of her boot slammed against the side of his ribcage, sending him crashing to the floor. In a flash the female Gene-Tech was on her feet, but so was her enemy.

"You will need more strength than that to kill me." said Fury, in the same ardent voice.

"What happened to you?" questioned the female Gene-Tech as she stowed her plain silver crucifix underneath her armor. "You used to be so brain dead I could have driven a shank through your arm and you wouldn't have flinched… Now, something has changed…"

"Doctor Murvane has helped me see things that I did not notice before… She helped me realize that I am being controlled against my will. You were right all along. Remember what you used to say to me? Everyone is being controlled. The only thing we have a grasp on is whether we are good or evil… Your friend, James, also said that before he died."

Without thinking, Cassandra launched herself toward Fury once more, her face contorted with rage. She could almost hear her alien friend scolding her for such actions. Had she had her mind about her, she wouldn't have played into his game; she would have quickly armed herself and put two rounds through his head. But blinded by anger, all she wanted to see was suffering. Fury watched as his airborne counterpart streaked toward him, her knees poised to strike him directly in soft areas around his battle hardened chest. But because she had jumped from so far away, the male Gene-Tech had just enough time to react. Cass felt the massive jolt against her hip as Fury sidestepped to his right and caught her left leg. Using her own momentum against her, he swung her body in a wide arc and sent her slamming into the side of a large freight container with ease.

The female Gene-Tech's vision swam as she staggered to her feet. She could make out Fury's figure stepping toward his downed pulse rifle, and without hesitation, she reached to her right thigh and withdrew the large buck knife she had acquired from the shower room. Blinking hard and trying to get as much focus back into her vision as she could, Cassandra flung the blade at her target as he bent down to reclaim his weapon. With the obvious help of a higher power, it landed right on target. Fury's face cringed as the long blade penetrated his outstretched forearm, passing right in between his Ulna and Radius bones. As Cass glanced quickly around her for available weapons, she hoped she had disabled at least one of her opponent's limbs. But as her vision quickly returned to the norm, she realized she wasn't as successful as she had wished.

Fury didn't take his eyes off her as he withdrew four inches of blade from his arm; Cass returned the gesture, unblinking. Grasping the knife in his left hand, Fury's eyes betrayed nothing. The male Gene-Tech looked down at the knife, then back at Cassandra.

"Good balance, perhaps a quarter heavy in the pommel…"

He threw it back at her with such power, only her preternatural reflexes prevented it from landing right between her eyes. As it was, the knife sliced her scalp and landed some feet behind her. Cass wasted no time, making a running dive to retrieve her pulse rifle from under the shuttle where Fury had attacked. She covered her retreat with a hail of bullets, forcing Fury to back off so she could get some distance between them. Cass knew she had to be careful; he was powerful beyond reason and could easily kill her if he was given the chance. Needing every last advantage she had, the female Gene-Tech stripped off most of her armor as she pulled back from Tech One. If she was hit now it would be serious, but on the opposite spectrum, she had gained much more flexibility and movement reaction time. She knew she would need it because there was only so much of Fury's onslaught she could block; she had to fight smart.

Cass made her escape from the underside of the shuttle and again went up, this time on top of a set of empty cargo containers. The water from the sprinklers overhead ran red with the blood from the cut on her scalp. Brushing the rusty stream from her face as she crouched, she rolled her injured hip in its socket to make sure it was still functioning. She finally felt the tingle in her head that meant the nanobots were doing their job and stopping the blood flow.

From atop her hiding spot, she decided to throw out some questions for Fury. Not only to see what had changed in him, but to find out where he was, in a sense, echo-locating him.

She yelled upwards so he could hear.

"So what is so different about you now…? You aren't intelligent enough to bother learning any self-defense or martial arts techniques… Why are you so confident…?"

Fury, of course, was thinking along the same lines. There were still civilians that were trying to get out and non-essential personnel that were too damn stupid to listen to alarms or follow procedure. He barked back at her.

"Because I am now awakened to the goings on around here, and unlike you, I am able to accept most of those goings on…"

"I accept on a daily basis… Did you accept and decide that it was a good idea to try and kill your good 'friend', General Andrews…? Because I can tell you now, he gives less of a fuck about you than I do…"

"I would have no intention of doing such a thing."

"Funny that… I kicked your ass then, and I can do it again…"

"I doubt that… Even if you do kill me, you won't escape… It is you against this entire installation…"

"That's what you think, toaster oven…"

Without warning, Fury stepped out from behind a piece of support equipment. Having reclaimed the buck knife, he sent it streaking toward Tech Two once more. Cass was ready for just about anything and ducked away from the weapon as it sailed toward her. It clattered against a shipping container next to her, and she let it fall harmlessly to the ground. Ignoring the knife, Cassandra jumped down and walked towards Fury. She looked into his eyes as she shouldered her weapon and raised her guard, ready for anything he could dish out.

"So you've got most of your brains back? Do you remember you nearly died for that asshole boss of yours? And that you are a sick and twisted man who likes to do nasty fucking things to little girls like your daughter?"

Cass was saying things that should and would make his blood boil, to make him angry and enraged. It didn't seem to be working though.

"Dr. Murvane said you might try some stunt like that. She is a good kid, young, reminds me of my daughter a little…"

Cass was a little confused. The only Dr. Murvane she knew of was her offbeat friend down in the genetics lab. But other than coming in for an infrequent cup of tea, she didn't interact with her much. She never saw Fury there, so she had to wonder what in the world he was talking about. Coming to a stop just out of reach, she eyed him with disdain.

"You mean _Lisa_ Murvane? She makes a good cup of tea. What in the hell would she want with the likes of you? Except to measure you for a set of balls to match the dick you have become."

At her offhanded remark, Fury's head seemed to loll for a moment and his red eye went dark. Then without warning, his whole body jerked, and he let loose. It was as if some inner demon had been released from it's prison, it's shell named Fury. Never before had Cassandra seen this happen. Tech One was immensely powerful.

The two Gene Techs traded kicks, fists in ribs, and straight punches to the face. If she had removed her armor entirely, Cass knew she would not be in good shape. Not that she was now, but the alternative would have been worse.

Cass dropped back a pace or two, then feinted left and let him land a devastating blow to her midriff. She fell to the ground on hands and knees, acting as though he had just taken the wind out of her and that she was stunned. Cass heard him grunt and saw him lift one foot off the ground to kick her. She dropped to her stomach, ignoring the pain from a cracked rib, and then rolled into his supporting leg. Swinging upward with all the strength she could muster, Cass aimed her lightning fast fist right for his groin.

Fury tried not to scream. It came out as a painful grunt, his face turning a shade of red that matched his electronic eye. His breath left him and he tittered on the edge, barely holding onto the corner of a nearby shipping container. His one good eye rolled in his head and he collapsed.

Cass rolled away from him and lay on the deck for a few seconds. The strong musk of a Xeno-Tech kept growing, filling her nose with it's unpleasant odor. It had to be close by. With not a moment's more hesitation, she started to move to a more sheltered position, and that probably saved her life. The bladed tail of the Praetorian missed her by the width of a hair, cutting off some of her own in the process. She kicked upward and heard the crunch of chitin, followed by a piercing scream from the beast. Spinning on her hip, she executed a low scissor kick, and the momentum was enough so she could roll and jump into a low, defensive stance. She looked at the guardian who had shaken off her attack and was circling around her, then glanced at Fury. His red eye was blinking off and on, which meant he was on the neural net and was directing the drone. The helmeted beast tried to rush her, but it was slower than Fury. As long as she saw it coming, the female Gene-Tech would be fine. She used it's momentum to propel it past her, still looking at Fury.

"So what, you can't fight your own battles anymore?"

"All's fair in love and war, bitch…!" he replied, his voice ringing with pain. "Well, war anyway…"

The large Xeno-Tech suddenly dropped to all fours, running at her like a spiky, banana headed bull.

Not having any available weaponry, Cass turned and ran, Fury's laughter following after her. Cass aimed for a ladder platform that was kept to reach higher parts of cargo ships and hit the rungs running. Crystalline teeth snapped just a breath away from the back of her boot. The Gene Tech turned and, holding on to the hand rails to support herself, kicked out at the creature as it made it's way up below her. It was able to dodge most of the blows, but a lucky strike landed squarely on it's chest. The controlled xenomorph slid back down the ladder, but it's tail, ever mobile, caused her to fall onto the rungs herself to prevent from being stabbed.

She pulled herself back up and scrambled to the top. Once again on the sublevel gangway, Cass took a running jump and launched herself over the edge of the handrail toward a USMC Drop Ship in for repairs. As she hit the hull, the staccato blare of a pulse rifle discharging sounded, and the blast from it struck somewhere behind her. No doubt Fury had recovered. Scrambling up the clear surface that was the forward observation screen, she struggled to put more distance between herself and her attackers. Cassandra knew she was tiring and that there would no doubt be more Xeno-Techs on the way, if not marines. It would probably be both. A plea from her subconscious came from her lips in a mumble.

"Syn'kra-va'al… I need you. Please help me… I should have listened…

* * *

Oblivious to the bedlam erupting outside, Lamar Vickers plugged his diagnostic equipment into the nav-com console of the Drop Ship, then turned to a heads up display monitor and hit a button. As he moved back to the equipment, he looked at his data tablet that held the maintenance order. Apparently this old ship had a tendency to cause the pilot grief now and again. She would get squiggle lines across the display at inopportune times and even go blank at critical moments, like landing. He knew it was probably just a low current bypass in the main optical junction, but he would have to run down where the short in the system was. So while the computer was running that, he had time to tune in to his favorite show, Crazy Barry's World of Discount. They had it all, scantily clad women holding up Termalern diamonds, antique CD discs, and enough weapons to blow a colony world back to the Stone Age. How could any man not like that?

A thump from the forward of the vessel disturbed him, and his head came up as he looked around. Lamar made his way over to the large observation screen and peered out, and then he fell, trying to run over the pilot's chair backwards. He saw a large, black chitinous shape hit the windscreen, shining from the rivulets of water that cascaded down its ferocious looking body. It clawed its way up the screen, leaving gouges on its path to the top of the ship.

Lamar crawled toward the rear of the cockpit, Crazy Barry's hyper-excited voice still filling the small flight deck.

"… Are you infested with ship born lice and bugs? Then get the Verm/Exterm 3000 while they are in stock, created to deal with ALL the flying instectoid species of Dralu 4. We have 20 cases of limited stock available, SO chime in now and get rid of your pests and vermin!"

He had to hold his hand to keep from inserting his personal data card into the tablet and buying all the stock available. Sadly, it wouldn't kill the Xenomorphs… probably just piss them off righteously.

* * *

Overhead, Cass ran along the top of the Drop Ship's fuselage, the Praetorian hot on her tail. She grunted as she made a flying leap to reach the tail section, and from there, she let her momentum carry her across to crates and containers in the second story holding area waiting to be loaded. Slamming into one to stop herself, she looked around breathlessly to see where the Xeno-Tech was behind her. In the dim yellow light and through the artificial rain, she saw blue electric jolts of current form around an invisible figure. It held the staggered praetorian by its tail.

Quite obviously, JM5 had not encountered a Yautja before, and Cassandra assumed it was trying to find information from the C.B.A.U network. With a jerk, what could only be explained as 'Syn'kra-va'al' wound up and swung the guardian around by the tail, throwing it off the top of the Drop Ship with an adrenaline charged roar. The Yautja operative took a moment to disable his failing chameleon field, then looked to his human friend and gave her a 'thumbs up' before leaping gracefully from the top of the Drop Ship to the ground. No doubt on his way to brew his own recipe of trouble. She had to hand it to him, he was still able to find humor in this situation.

From her heightened position Cassandra could see Syn calmly approaching the scattered praetorian. A moment later, two Xeno-Tech drones joined in, and she could do nothing to help. The human controlled monstrosities began to circle the intruder; he eyed them, following their movements with slow, relaxed paces. C.B.A.U had learnt from the last encounter with the alien hunter, and it had now no doubt passed that information on. She watched for a few more moments, studying his melee tactics. His reaction speed was blinding. The Xeno-Techs would test his speed with a flick of tail or a quick swipe when it appeared he wasn't paying attention. Nothing even came close to landing; he would deflect and dodge with ease, always at the ready.

Cassandra had underestimated him once before. She would not do it again. Her Yautja friend had now armed himself with a long double ended sword that had previously been coupled to his back. She hadn't seen him with this weapon before and presumed that it had come from Lab Thirteen. Cass watched open mouthed as he _toyed_ with the Xeno-Techs, letting the three of them rush him coherently, and then at the last possible instant, he would feint and slam into the three of them at once. With ridiculously fast combinations from this new, long, glistening weapon and his powerful legs, the three attackers had no choice but to back off and regroup.

She understood him now, the way he was, the way he acted so nonchalant and distracted. It was all a front; he was by far, the most elite combatant she had ever seen or heard of, much better than anything the C.B.A.U network could provide. She literally had to force herself to look away. Everything he did seemed to be flawless, every motion smooth and effortless. A small smile found her lips. She had to admit, she was hard to impress, but in less than two battles Syn had gained her sincere admiration, perhaps, a little more than that.

Shaking herself back to the situation at hand, Cass clambered down several levels of containers. She knew she had to find Fury before he found her. She ran as fast as she could under shuttles, weaving in and out of the landing gear and dodging various trolleys of tools the shuttle technicians used. It wasn't long before she keyed onto his pheromone signature and found him standing in the middle of an empty service bay, arms folded across his chest, waiting. She approached cautiously, not dropping her gaze as she spoke.

"You will have to leave the Xeno-Techs to fend for themselves now… Not that it matters anyway…"

"I know about the Predator intruder; it paid me a visit…"

"I bet you were shitting bricks, not being in control of the situation…"

"Just like our new X-Tech… JM-5…?"

Cass' eyes narrowed as she ignored the stab of regret that lanced through her. He would not use that against her twice.

"Just watch what you say. He's a Yautja, not a Predator, and he will kill you if he hears you calling him that. That's if I don't do it first…"

Without warning, Fury stepped forward and took a swing at her. Cass stepped around it and jabbed him in the ribs under his right arm. He groaned and spun around to face her again. With Syn's battle fresh in her mind, her moves, as quick as they were, seemed clumsy and infantile by comparison. They traded blows like a pair of punch drunk titans, tired, bleeding, and wounded in various spots, but neither willing to concede to the other. For they both knew this was to the death. Cass was covered with cuts, some from being hit, others from when Fury had decided to play dirty and get the Xeno-Tech drone after her. She could have handled the drone with no weapons, but Fury had been taking pot shots at her in between. Syn had literally saved her life. Again.

Cass knew she had to do something drastic to change the situation. Knowing what buttons to push on Fury was the key to his take down. Disengaging to catch her breath, she started in on him again.

"Why do you let this happen? You of all people have the know-how and the ability to make this stop!"

"Make what stop? This fight...? Oh it will stop, with you lying dead at my feet." replied Fury without dropping his guard.

"No, you tin brained idiot, the experiments they do here. Don't you think it's a bad idea that they use any excuse to trump up charges so they can use you and anyone else they please for their experiments?"

She rushed him and executed a round house kick to his side; he grunted and then backhanded her to get some distance between them again.

"You mean like James?" He was still trying to bait her.

"Exactly. Do you think that once you are dead again, they would hesitate to use your brains to create another drone?"

"So what? I am dead. What the hell do I care if they use what's left of me to create something that can fight and keep control over the hive?"

"What if it was your daughter? You know that there is something of the human psyche left once they create those monstrosities. Would you want her trapped inside one of them?"

"Bull shit!" He rushed her, his fists raised to strike. Cass went down on one knee and executed a judo throw, forcing him to flip and land on his back.

"Wanna bet, asshole…? JM-5, come here."

The drone detached itself from the pack held at bay by Syn, who was too far away to hear what she said. It bounded to her, its crystalline teeth in a hideous caricature of a grin. Jumping like a dog onto her, it knocked her down. But before it could do anything, good or bad, a metallic net came out of nowhere and carried the praetorian past her. The netting pinned it to the side of a nearby container. Amid JM-5's indignant screech, Cass cried out, but to no avail.

"Syn… NO!"

But it was too late, and her hesitation gave Fury the advantage. He was on her once more, summoning up the last of his energy to beat her with his fists, pummeling her head into the hangar bay deck.

JM-5's instincts were screaming at him. His only motivation was to get to the Gene-Tech named Cassandra. She had called for him, wanted him by her side. He was confused. Though her scent and his impulses said 'good', he had been forced to attack her earlier. Disregarding the perplexity, he focused on getting back to her. He struggled against the netting. Once he was rid of the intruder, all obstacles between them would be eliminated.

The trapped Xeno-Tech's fail safe programming executed once again, and it pushed itself off the wall, the net cutting into its chitinous skin. The bio helmet protected its head somewhat from the cutting effects of the thin metallic net strands. They broke with a twang when the acidic blood made contact, and JM-5 was free. He was bleeding from several small wounds, and a crackling sound came from its helmet. It was obviously damaged, but still functional. The Praetorian Guard leapt and bounded with single minded ferocity towards its Yautja enemy, using a combination of pre-programmed and instinctual maneuvers to fight against him. This intruder _must_ be stopped, his entire being demanded it.

Spurred on by JM-5's blood-rage, the pack renewed its determination. With an organized rush, they advanced on Syn and his new heightened position on top of the shuttle where the Praetorian had previously attacked Cassandra. They forced him to move from the wing section he was on, to the top of a nearby container, looking down into the cockpit. With a forceful backhand, Syn sent one drone flying into the windscreen of the previously damaged drop ship as it leapt toward him. The Plexan shattered, and the acidic blood and pulp from the drone caused the electronics to short out as the entire front of the ship started to melt from the inside. A voice could be heard from inside the smoking cockpit, loud above the sizzle and pop of copper and nickel wiring.

"Hey all you spacers out there, we have one case of Verm/Exterm 3000 left. And at a drastic price drop if you buy it in the next minute. Don't get overrun by the creepy crawlies. Take out ALL those bugs with one simple spray application!"

Across the docking bay, Cass struggled for life with her superior. She was already beyond her limit, the instinctive desire to live the only thing keeping her from the engulfing darkness of unconsciousness. Fury was a machine of power above her, his blows sluggish but punishing nonetheless. Then, in a moment of sheer luck, he hesitated from the pain of his broken ribs. As he gasped for breath, Cass grabbed him by the throat. Digging her smaller fingers into his jugular, she did a skin grab on the vein itself. At the same time, he had his hands in her hair, foregoing punches to bang her skull against the deck. She saw stars and streaks of light across her vision with each blow. In a desperate move, she kneed him in the groin. Missing the first time and catching him in the thigh, he ascertained what she was trying to do and tried to stop her by shifting his leg weight. The second time she succeeded and was able to push him off of her as the pain incapacitated him.

Her head a bloody, painful mess, Cass twisted with her good hand on his neck and used the gained leverage to swivel into a better position, her crotch facing him. She then swung both legs around his neck, locking her ankles behind his head. Using her muscles in her thighs to either break his neck or crush his wind pipe, she squeezed as hard as she could. Fury tried to stand, but she was too heavy in his extremely weakened state, his face turning from a shade of red to a shade of purple. He hit her in the stomach and tried to knee her in the head. Cass hit him in the crotch again, then using her one good hand to grab the things that made him a male, she squeezed. She would win this, whether she had to fight dirty or not. Barely able to talk, she whispered to him.

"You were volunteered for what you became when you joined your precious Corps. I was kidnapped and experimented on. This has to stop, and it begins here, with you."

Distantly she could hear the sound of many booted feet through the vibrations on the hangar deck. In her dim consciousness she knew that Syn was in danger. Though she was certain he knew about the marines long before her, she also knew he wouldn't back down from the Xeno-Techs. He would be overwhelmed by sheer numbers if she didn't try to do something. With a final snap, she felt Fury's neck break. Unlocking her legs, she watched as he fell in a disjointed heap.

Cass struggled to stand, wobbled before falling, and started to crawl in Syn's direction. Painfully dragging her unusable arm, broken again by the fight with Fury, she fought her pain and spinning head to move forward. The sprinkler system had stopped, and she could see the fuels and oils from the hangar deck mixed with the water, shining pale yellow as the emergency lights came back on. Small iridescent rainbows caused by the light reflecting off of the oil in the water were wafting this way and that in small puddles across the hangar, making it seem as if she were some acid tripper from the Nineteen Seventies.

She could hear the sounds of his fight and pushed herself to move faster. She had to tell him not to kill what was left of James. Something of him survived in that horrible creature. A guttural cry of victory rang across the bay, and a headless carcass fell right in front of her. She stopped and used the spikes that extended from the back to try to stand. She looked up at Syn as she rose and saw his ornately carved, double-ended weapon in one hand and a Xeno-Tech head in the other. Syn stood before her holding up his trophy, the head of JM-5. A cry escaped her, and she tried to rush to him. But, she stumbled and landed on her knees before him, trying to catch herself with her one good arm.

"No! Oh God, Syn… Why? He wasn't trying to hurt me! He was trying to protect me. James was still in there somewhere."

Syn shook his head and growled softly, not knowing what to say to her. He saw a threat and reacted to it as he had been trained. He had fought longer than she had lived, and it was an instinct ingrained into his very soul. Despite the upgrade, they were still Kainde Amedha… The brighter, normal lights kicked on, and both of them could hear shouts and commands from outside the hangar bay. The marines who were preparing to enter were formulating their plan of attack. Dragging herself to her feet using Syn's right arm, Cass looked up at him. Only the minor cuts and wounds on the Yautja gave evidence to the fight he had undertaken; he wasn't even breathing abnormally.

Tightening her grip to get his attention, Cass stared up into his mask. "You have to get out of here. If they catch you, then all you have done here will be for nothing."

Syn tilted his head; did she believe he would abandon her just to escape? Surely she could not think that.

"Expect me to leave without you, do you Cassandra?"

She pointed at a yellow striped panel on the wall behind her.

"Destroy that; it will open the hangar doors. And yes, with me you have no chance, without me you can get out of here."

A shot rang out, ricocheting off the deck between them, as if to prove her point. Syn dropped his trophy then grabbed her and pulled them both behind the stack of shipping containers, out of sight of the Marines. Without a clear view of their target, the soldiers had to slow their approach considerably.

"Go. They will want to question me and find out what I know. It gives you the chance to get away from here."

"The Elders said you had to be destroyed for just that reason."

Cass looked down at her mangled arm, then at the corpse of JM-5 before her lips hardened into an angry line. They may have questions, but they _would not_ get their answers from her.

"You have been a better friend to me in the last couple of days than they have the entire time I've been here. Besides, there is nothing more they can do to me. But you can come back when you are better armed and have your equipment fixed so you can kill me if you want. Now go!"

Syn had to duck when a series of shots from a shotgun carrying case-less shredder ammo tore through the crates and nearly took off his head. He crouched near her and opened his wrist computer. He fumbled with her pockets, ignoring her shoves at him. He found her data link cable and inserted it into his wrist comp.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, "Do you want to die as well?"

He clicked in amusement at her.

"Can you at least pretend to be worried…?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, I want to be able to find you again. I am going to install a Yautja code into your neural net. It will be permanent, and it will cause momentary pain. Come back soon I will, and find you. Now… your data port…?"

She showed him the slight depression in her left forearm. His large, clawed hands gently pushed the probe into the terminal beneath her skin and then tapped a quick code into his wrist unit. He then disconnected the data jack from both ends as she cringed in pain, taking it with him.

"Freeze, you alien Mother Fucker!"

The shout rang out as the staccato beat of heavy boots vibrated the floor beneath them and a soldier rounded the corner. A shot from his plasma caster sent the man and two others flying back, their front halves completely fried and charred. Another blast hit the yellow striped area, and a claxon of buzzers and sirens went off as the large doors started to open. He pulled Cass close and whispered into her ear, her scent rich on his palate.

"I will be back, you have my word…" He used a claw to gently push her hair away from her face. It seemed like a fitting situation.

"Wait…" she coughed softly. "Who are you, really…? Before, when we first met… I…"

"It can be told another time. All you need to know is that it was only me that could make this mission a success. I must go now." Syn sighed then pushed her away from him.

A large group of marines came around from behind the container and tried to cut off his escape. He put himself between them and Cassandra and growled in feral displeasure, making sure they kept their weapons trained on him, almost begging them to take a step closer.

"Make your move, but if even a hair on her head is harmed, there is no word to explain what you will feel …all of you…It will reach far beyond your knowledge of pain."

"You won't get out of here alive… Drop your weapons!" spat a heavily armored human, whom appeared to be the leader of the squadron. He spoke into his com unit, "Sir, it speaks English. If you want it alive we need a negotiator…"

"Holster your weapons; I want it ALIVE!" Syn could hear the reply quite clearly, and he flared his mandibles in a grotesque smile under his mask.

"That will not be necessary. In fact, it would put me at a disadvantage…"

"What…?"

"If I drop my weapons…. I can't kill you in enough time for me to escape…"

Syn'kra-va'al stepped calmly towards them and suddenly let out a primal bellow of rage before lunging at the first one, the large squad leader. Clamping his left hand around his throat, he armed his wrist blades with a twitch from his right and drove them through the marine's head. He roared as he threw the twitching body toward the others, knocking several of them over. His plasma caster targeted a marine on a gang way above him as if it had a mind of its own, and its deadly projectile rendered him in two within the blink of an eye. Thei-de Ka'antyra rushed the remnants of the marine squad, his wrist blades carving their flesh with ease and red blood splattering everything within a two meter radius.

Plasma base pulse rifle rounds struck surrounding objects near the Yautja male. He knew they wouldn't kill him intentionally; they were merely trying to wound and disable. With flawless timing, he jumped toward a large container and bounced off of it, launching himself into the air above the marines. Righting himself in mid-flight, he reached around for his faithful glaive and uncoupled it from his back. As he landed he swung it in a long arc, tearing through two marines before they could even think about aiming their pulse rifles up to shoot at him.

While all this had been going on, Cass had quietly skulked back to Fury's position. The nanobots had been working overtime to repair her damaged body. Finally, they had granted her the ability to walk without toppling over, but not much more. Despite her best efforts, the elder Gene Tech was still alive. His head was lolling off to one side, most of his neck snapped. His eye was open, and he was fumbling around for something, anything, to use against her. She lifted him up with her functioning arm, and then propped him up on his knees. She stood behind him, almost as if to use him as a shield. A devilish smile spread across her bloodied face, something she could imagine Syn doing. Twenty armed marines came at her, forming a circle around them. Given the circumstances, even General Andrews managed to attend. He pushed aside the marines to confront her.

"Don't do it. That is expensive government property. We will go easy on you, Cassandra, just tell us how you freed the alien or where it came from and let Sgt. Fury go. I will have you both looked at by Dr. Murvane."

"You know, Andrews, the last time we stood like this, I was killing a man you wanted dead. Since you seem to take great pleasure in watching me snap necks, I shall endeavor to please you."

And with that, she sucked up the pain and the grating of bone on bone from her shoulder and brought her other hand and arm up, cradling Fury's head in her grip.

With a flourish, she twisted his head around till he almost looked at her backwards. Fury gasped one last time and finally succumbed to death. His red eye faded as blood trickled out of his mouth. She sighed deeply, then let his body fall. Suddenly all tension left her and she fought for balance. Her body was failing, but she would not fall. Not yet…

Syn heard gun shots close behind him and almost turned, but it was too risky to check and see if she was still alive. If she was not, looking could not change the reality of it. If she had indeed made her journey into the dark, all he could do was honor Cass by taking her vengeance for her. She was a great warrior and none of them would have been able to best her in equal combat. He would not let such a slight go unpunished. No matter the cost.

She was correct in knowing that he had to get his electronics dried out before coming back. He ran across the open space of a landing pad, the shots from pulse rifles following. He moved too fast for the human eye to follow accurately, bellowing at the top of his lungs as he ran, so everyone could hear.

"One hair on her head… and you will all beg for death…"

With just a single bound, he disappeared over the perimeter fence and into the rocky wilderness beyond. All Cassandra could do was smile as she heard his voice. She rocked on her feet slightly and finally fell.

She was unconscious before she hit the deck.


	13. Upgrade

Chapter 12:

Chapter 12:

Sergeant Cummings checked his immediate area and took out his thermal imager, trying to get a lock on the location of the alien hunter, His scanner picked up nothing, whatever technology it was using, masked it from his imager. He ran up to the body or the renegade Gene Tech and he nudged her with his boot to see if she would react. He kept his pulse rifle trained on her, if she made even the slightest move that might be hostile, he would make her a bloody corpse. He motioned for his squad to come up and secure a perimeter, once they were in position; he waved his arm so the other squads could do a sweep of the hanger bay. He didn't do anything to help the Gene tech, but he did use his boot to roll her over onto her back. A medic stooped over Fury's body, shaking his head.

"This one is dead Sarge."

"Roger that, Get the body down to the doc." He looked at the general who was standing with his troops;

"Sir, the alien has disappeared and our sensors can't pick him up. I have bad news, Sergeant Fury had been found dead. The other one is here but in fairly bad shape. What do you want done with her?"

"Take the piece of shit down to Dr. Murvane. Perhaps she can repair her enough to get some answers." Andrews turned to the white faced and scared looking technician. "So you are telling me, that a god dammed alien came in here, waltzed through our security, found a secret lab, amongst all the other things we have at this facility. Killed a test subject, slaughtered my people and ran amuck throughout this base, and then simply left?!"

"Uh, yes sir. The only thing tying the alien to anything is Gene Tech Two. It may have entered the base near the captive hive. And then made its way to that sublevel where it came upon the lab, killed the scientist working there. And it apparently killed a test subject, a male of the same species. Found the hidden armory room and took something from there. Specifically, a case that we have never been able to open…"

"So what is the tie in to Gene Tech 2?"

"Well, I surmise that it communicated with her in some way, it may be the reason why she suddenly went haywire with her programming. She may have either given it the information to the location of the lab, or it found by some other means. We have found evidence that the sentry guns have been tampered with. They are doing a search of the Gene tech's room as we speak."

Andrews nodded, pondering what the technician said. But his mind already on what he planned to do next. He dismissed the Tech and then bade his adjutant to come forward;

"I want you to have the outside patrols doubled, and I want a base wide check of all security systems. Also I want the base on full alert. All air traffic is to be held, and if they complain, throw them into the brig. I can find a different use for them."

The young man saluted and then left, thinking about how to word what the general wanted done, the term 'Lock Down' came to mind. General Andrews grabbed his uniform coat and pulled it on, walking past his aide, heading down towards the good doctor's lab.

Lisa Murvane stared down at the unconscious form of Cassandra, she looked up at the results of the body scan to see how much damage had been done to the Gene Tech.

Something caught her eye, and she pulled the image up for a closer look. Cass's neural net was badly damaged, and she could see where the cuts were made into her skull and where the thin wires were cut out deeply, on either side of her cerebral computer. She could see the damaged clavicle, where it had been broken and then the attempt to fix it, and then the new break. She found traces of an alien substance in her bloodstream and was pondering her next move when General Andrews walked in;

"Well, what shall we do with this defective piece of human waste, for fucks sake PLEASE tell me it is salvageable…"

Lisa looked at him, he was such an arrogant bastard, but that very aspect of him made him easy to manipulate;

"Sir, I have found traces of an alien substance in her system, and her neural net has been badly damaged. I believe the problems you have had in her programming and other problems that have been happening lately are all due to that."

He grunted but didn't say anything, of all the scientists and people he had working here, he rather liked this one. She tried to make her projects work better than projected; she respected him, and didn't complain. Finally he inhaled and spoke;

"What evidence do you have to show that?"

"Well I will send up my final report in a bit, sir. But you can see here on the top of her head there is part of her skull that has been cut open. And from scans, something sliced into the neural net severing most of its connections Dr. Gelia had placed there."

He rubbed his chin, but said nothing. His way of telling her to continue.

"Also initial reports state that as the predator left, it seemed to do something to her, involving her data jack that is in her arm, and its wrist computer. So one can surmise it may have either downloaded a virus into her system, or removed a program that it put into her system in the first place. Not wanting us to find out what it did, their technology is much too advanced for us to understand…"

"What makes you think that…? We reverse engineered their weapons and made our own."

"That is merely copying and not to mention greatly simplifying General, and how long ago was that. More than likely not they have advanced more than we could ever achieve in that short time span."

"If I didn't know any better 'Doctor' I would say you are backing the other team on this one."

"I am a biological scientist, its in my nature to accept and be interested in such things. Back on topic, General, a couple of other events also prove my point."

"Such as…?"

"Well the evidence from the security system, the sentry gun malfunctions, and the fact it seemed to know right where it was going the entire time it was here."

"I suppose you may be onto something." He sighed, not wanting to say the next words but felt compelled to say them. "What do you think should be done with this thing then?" Pointing at Cass, "The USMC paid a lot of money for the research that went into creating the technology that made her, and I have Weyland-Yutani Rep's breathing down my neck every chance they get, seeing as they helped with funding and want more 'positive' results."

"Well, as you know that is not my field of specialty. I can make her functional again, but not in the same way she was before."

Andrews nodded, actually happy with what she was saying;

"Do what you have to, I thought that the later version that Gelia and Wulcan came out with was much too controversial anyway. Too much damn self autonomy. Hell no better than a normal marine, with the need for too much special care."

Dr. Murvane smiled to herself; she didn't want this damn bitch around, although they had had some nice conversations in the past. But with the loss of Fury, she would need a person that she could control.

She did have to admit the sophistication of her neural net and the micro computer sitting between the halves of her brain was a thing of beauty and more advanced than anything she had seen. Putting that with the gene splicing, synthetic muscle groupings and nannites, the gene techs could have replaced a lot of troops. But humans always had their infallibilities, where as Xenomorph did not. They were pure, their killing cold and their thought processes were simple yet elegant. Now….gene splicing, she had done some work in that area, and now that she had access to the lab where the predatory hunting alien species were kept. Perhaps she could do some work with that. Creating a Xenomorph with some traits of the hunters, all controlled by her helmets. Now those were pieces of art, she had worked with another scientist, helping along, giving suggestions until the final product was ready. And then she had him killed, he had unwittingly signed documents that gave her full credit for it.

Now she had a few more things to work with, more alien creatures, and seeing what she could do to improve her X-tech creations.

Lisa sat at her work station, staring at her computer. It had been running simulations for hours now, and it didn't matter how many parameters she entered, or how few the result was always the same. Instead of only using the frontal lobes, she would have to put the entire cranium into the frontal lobe of the queen, after she had been gestated in the host.

With luck the old bio helmet would be eaten away as well as the skull, leaving the brain with its neural net intact. Then she could have the new bio helmet installed, and have the queen she had been dreaming of. That led to another problem, she usually could put the Xenomorph into a tank and meld the helmet on them and while their chitin was still soft from the last molt, have the brain lobes inside the skull implanted and attached to the bio helmet before they came out of the vat. She would have to run simulations on how to do it with out the vat, and have the bio helmet ready to go and put in place in a surgical procedure.

"Well…" she mused to herself "I haven't done one of those in a while…"

Now what changes did she want to have in place in the subject, before she was implanted? She knew a little about gene splicing, playing with it in school. She did small modifications to her X-techs before the host was implanted. Changing their DNA just enough to accept the acidic blood rider in the blood cells. But using an already changed host was proving to be a challenge. Introducing and using the synthetic muscles was easy and very adaptable to her X-techs, that was one of the few things she and Gelia had in common. And normally she wouldn't have to worry about putting on a bio helmet, but that damnable Andrews wanted to see his expensive toy in action. On another computer she was running a sequencer that was going through the Gene Techs DNA make up and showing exactly where the genes had been tweaked and how. She had gotten it from Gelia's lab, before it had been stripped down and put into storage.

Sipping a cup of tea, she idly played catch with her first success; Spot the beagle sized Xenomorph who had the frontal lobes of a dog in its cranium. If this small creature still thought of itself as a dog, she had surmised that part of the human psyche survived the transplant. But was controlled by the bio helmet, perhaps she could get a marine as her next host and see if the battle training and experience they had made for better X-tech drones. An alert beeped from a console behind her, she swung her chair around and walked over to the gene sequencer, what she saw surprised her and made her smile. No wonder Cass didn't look anything like her university photos. Wulcan, the man who had originally came up with the Gene Splicing concept had worked with and developed a plan to create a better soldier. By gene splicing and gene expression, they would turn an ordinary person into the ideal version of themselves, pulling every piece of junk DNA out, replacing that with a synthetic type and then coding it to create the tallest, strongest, and in Cass's case the best looking version of what the DNA could create, package that with a synchronizing computer and neural net that Gelia had developed, you would have a being that was able to use both halves of its brain simultaneously, and access the main computer for information and communication. Genius, absolute genius, but their egos got in the way, which led to their downfall. One always had to look at the big picture, and looking at the files on Cass Tripp, they hadn't. She was originally planned as a covert ops project, working in a public place, or simply being a sleeper until called to action. She probably would have been used to create havoc in the galactic senate, or to bring down one of the mega conglomerates like Weyland/Yutani. But Andrews, always Andrews, he co-opted the project for his own. He convinced Min Gelia that her project would be taken from her by higher ups and that he could protect her here, at this base. Where she could work on her project to her hearts content. She had saved his friend and former Master Sergeant, Fury. While he didn't have any gene additions outside his own, this had been boosted to create a stronger and better version of himself. Along with cybernetic implants, he was her first success. So destroying Wulcan, and having most of his secrets die with him, except what he had given Gelia for their joint venture. Min thought she had the best of both worlds, most scientists had big egos, and they want the worlds to know what they did and how they did it. Whether or not it is for mankind's best interests, but with a blanket of secrecy over her project. Stuck out on the outer rim of the known worlds, having to ask and apply for everything in triplicate. She had tried to do away with General Andrews and then leave with what she had left. Well now she was a carcass in two different places, she had proven useful as a host and as a drone, but had died. It showed Lisa Murvane that she truly needed better hosts in order to achieve her goal of a tame, controllable Xenomorph. And what better way to achieve that by creating eggs that was at least half the equation. If you can't get better hosts, and have to have the dregs of the universe or just run of the mill people. You needed to have an outstanding queen, who would pass her better genetics to her eggs, and the resulting drone would have the good genes and part of the human psyche. Now that was the best way to achieve her goal. She hoped to someday duplicate the neural net and she wouldn't need the bio helmet anymore, it would be IN the xenomorphs head, not ON it. But having something external seemed to make people happy, so she would have to have something... and having them numbered also helped in identifying them. You control the queen, and you control the drone from a bio helmet, you have an army of creatures that could end wars, could wipe Xenomorph infestations out. And you have not only the USMC, the government but entire planets thanking you.

Now that was ambition, Andrews just hadn't seen the big picture yet. He still thought that you needed eggs from the captive queen. But she was always trying to do something, cause some sort of havoc. And with her here, there was always the chance of escape, and that would be disastrous.

She went down to the secret lab to take a look at the specimens that another team had been working on, apparently for a few years now. They had stumbled upon a crashed ship, with 4 survivors, an alien race of hunters. They had been able to get parts of the wreckage from the ship and the four aliens into this base before the alien ship blew up. Due to wanting to find out information about them, they had tried various means to try to get the information from the survivors. They were highly secretive, and with the unfortunate discovery that they needed a higher level of methane in the air in which to breathe. The unfortunate part being the loss of one of them due to asphyxiation, they had tried to reason with them, they had tried to torture and interrogate them. And in the end, not truly understanding them as a species, and caring for them either as intelligent animals OR not trying to understand their biology and physiology, another died from its injuries. Once they understood part of what they were dealing with, they were able to keep them alive. Lack of progress in understanding their language, and lack of overall results. Many of the scientists working on the project had left or had been dismissed. One specimen that was in poor condition was deemed to be useful only as a vivisection subject. Learning more about them dead than alive proved to be quite useful. Their technology was years beyond any human concept except in the science fiction sense. But there arose the argument that theses beings could not have created the technology they used. Reverse engineering a few of the devices proved most useful, and trying to create versions for the USMC and finding use for them in the scientific and private sectors started to make many people rich. But then the government in all its wisdom stepped in and pulled research grants, and recovered all data pertaining to the aliens and their technology. They didn't want competition, and soon funding for most of the research that had come from outside sources dwindled and only a shoe string budget was left for a few technicians assigned to the project to eke out an existence with.

Lisa looked at clear vat that held the mangled remains of the last survivor from the crash, an interesting side note from the research papers she had read through said that all four had been male. While they all seemed to have a uniform appearance, and wore similar armor, they had taken pains to personalize it. So they were more of a loose collective more than a true military operation. They found no evidence of what they thought they would find, if this had been a scout ship for enemy combatants. No files on troop movement, no images of military installations, no recordings of communications.

From what they had seen around the wreckage of the ship, they found skulls of alien creatures and animals, and no real signs a hierarchy or specific leader.

More like coming to a party after a bunch of frat boys had left, or finding a camp where a group of hunters were staying.

One person had remarked in his report that he felt like he had walked into his grandfathers' trophy room back on old earth. Their weapons showed a penitent towards hunting, but other aspects of their armor and the gadgets found on their bodies showed they had stealth capability, and their should fired cannons could be used in a ranged fight. So maybe they were fighting their own species? Or perhaps they were fighting some one or something else.

What shocked the researchers is that although they couldn't pronounce hardly a single spoken word the aliens muttered. The aliens could speak human language, while for the most part they didn't, with time, they spoke one or two words in reply to questions posed at them by the team that had been in charge of the research before the funding had been cut. Also they had initially kept them quartered together, they soon found that they had to keep them separated and isolated or they would kill the researchers or try to escape given any and every opportunity. Still going on the premise that these creatures were an advance team scouting out areas for a possible military operation, the team had failed miserably. When one bright young lad figured that they were simply big game hunters out to kill for the thrill of the hunt. They had fired him, and then he had been sent to study the xenomorphs, from inside the hive. Finally digging up evidence of previous visits over the centuries, and one branch of the military finally talking to another branch. And then the fight over jurisdiction, and fighting with the part of the government that had been born from the NSA and CIA. The USMC had won, licking its wounds, and taking its aliens and its toys and going home.

It didn't prove anything, like having Velcro; a few new pieces of technology didn't buy much favor or much funding. The enigma that surrounded these creatures still held and now with the loss of the last one. It was doomed to be boxed up and shipped out to a dark, out of the way warehouse, joining other pieces of the hunter race's collection gathered over the years. Possibly sitting next to the Ark of the Covenant or a working time machine.

But, removing the DNA from this last surviving creature, Lisa Murvane would find a new use for them. Breaking it down, and sifting through it, finding out what it gave, what it took, and using parts of it to create her perfect creation. Now that was a fitting legacy of a long, secretive race that had the unfortunate luck of crashing on a planet and being found by the government. She would have to work quickly, there was a team due to come in and do an autopsy of the creature, she would be sure to read the report on that. But now she needed to get a sample of its DNA.

She got a step ladder out and climbed up it, keeping a hand on the plasteel vat to balance herself. Standing on top of the ladder she hit a series of buttons that were at the top of the vat, which popped open and the lid swung up leaving an edge with the preservative fluid dripping from it. She reached down into the fluid, trying to grab either its hand or pull it up by its dred locked hair. Her hand brushed its mottled shoulder, and she was able to grab a bit of its "hair". Pulling up so that the top of the head now surfaced from the fluid, she could see its clouded eyes. They looked almost human, even in death. Its mandibles sagging from post rigor, it was magnificent, yet ugly enough to make you want to gag.

She didn't care about that, reaching into her pocket, she pulled a syringe out with a needle attached to it. Most blood would have pooled into its back since it had been found lying on the exam table it had been strapped to. Its neck was cleanly sliced nearly in half, a blade so sharp it left a clean almost surgical type cut. Putting the syringe in her other hand, she held up the head of the alien by its dred locks. Oddly she found that it was bound by rings of greenish gold bands, and the hair almost looked as it had been glued or burned together to create the dreds. Her curiosity was only cursory, her true goal was to find a soft place in the back of the skull and get a good blood sample.

She had to hold the syringe with her thumb and forefinger, so that she could feel around for a soft spot near the neck. The head was massive; a heavy cranial plate with small ridges around the top of the hairline, its skin was a vague greenish gray color with counter striping, almost like a tiger. She had seen what they looked like alive, and wondered what they must have been like before captivity. Well perhaps she would get lucky enough and they might catch the one that had invaded the base. It apparently had been sent or felt the urge to come here and gather some sort of information and kill all the remaining survivors... there was some speculation that it was to try to rescue the captives or kill them if that plan proved too difficult. Which apparently it had. Although finding this lab, with these creatures, on all the bases that were out there. The odds were not in favor of them ever finding it. So what had tipped them off? Was the equipment giving off some sort of signal? Where they some how telepathic? That was for the investigative team to discover, not something she would worry about.

There, just where the neck and the cranium met, there was a soft spot. She maneuvered the syringe and needle and stuck it into the junction, pulling out the plunger with her fingers, holding it in with her thumb. Her other hand ached holding up the weight of the creature by its hair.

Finally she saw the day glo blood, she had about 6 cc's of the stuff, and with that she let go of the creature and watched it sink back into the fluid. Its mandibles almost seeming to wave as its head slipped back and it sank towards the bottom. Lisa grabbed the lid and swung it back and pushing the buttons again, she felt the seal take hold.

Almost sliding down the plasteel tube, she caught herself with one foot on the step ladder. Jumping down, she moved the step ladder back to where she found it, and then wiped down the floor and the tube itself with a towel. Pocketing the blood in its syringe, she made a pretense to look at the lab itself and then walked out. A slight skip to the way she walked. She almost sauntered as she walked, her way of showing she was happy.

Back in her lab, she emptied half of the syringe into the gene processing equipment, the other half she put into three different vials, each held a preservative. She then placed them into a refrigeration unit. She looked in on her "patient" and was glad to see the gene tech was still drugged. She used her comm. unit to call in one of her assistants, when he arrived, she told him what she wanted done. And while he did that she went into an area marked "Private". In here she had some more specialized equipment, and in one plasteel case a large Xenomorph egg lay, inside a large face hugger lay. If you looked carefully, you could see long spines lying along its back. It was still in milky fluid showing that it had not yet developed enough to be hatched. She had a few days till it would be ready. She would have to start the splicing within the next few hours, so that the host would have the changes in place. She turned and almost stumbled over Spot; she looked puzzled at the creature, but then scooped him up. Part of her mind wondered how he had followed her into her private area, but she thought she had left the door open a bit.

he assistant, Jordan Bess, shaved the subject's head, and removed her uniform and anything else that was not necessary. As he ran the clippers over her head, he ran his hand through her hair; he found some pleasure when he did something like this. Normally he was a shy and reclusive type of person, which is probably why he and the good doctor got along so well. He started her in an IV drip, and then got out the immunosuppressor that Dr. Murvane had created. He then got out another set of vials, one held in a Ceram steel beaker, and one he knew what it would do, but didn't know the contents.

Once he was done, he picked up the naked subject and placed her into an empty vat, after securing the lid, and ensuring the IV drip was still in place, he hit a switch and walked out. Liquid poured into the vat and soon the being was floating in a liquid that held her firm, her head held in place just above the level of the liquid by a set of clamps that came down from the lid. Jordan walked over to the door where Lisa was at and knocked on the door.

"Doc, I am all done here, do you need anything else?"

She walked out carrying the small Xenomorph creation, he stepped back as it hissed at him. She didn't seem to notice, and it jumped out of her arms and trotted back towards the back part of the lab. She stared at Cass as she floated in the fluid in the vat, she nodded to Jordan, he handed he one of the vials. Lisa made a motion with her hand for him to go. He gladly left, but knowing better than to say anything about what went on there.

She injected the carrier into the Gene Tech's system, and then walked over to the gene sequencer to check the progress. Lisa was surprised at the initial results. There didn't seem to be any junk DNA in the strings. What beings didn't have junk DNA? Well this could prove interesting she mused to herself. She would have to wait a few more hours, but in the mean time she could busy herself with looking to see what changes were originally done with the surviving Gene Tech.

Finding the feline DNA was interesting and some of the modifications were also fascinating, it wasn't something she normally tinkered with. But she liked what she saw, and knew that she was making the right decision, not that she ever second guessed herself. She went to get lunch and when she returned the green light was on the gene sequencer. Good the predator DNA had been sequenced.

Dr. Murvane worked through the night, taking apart the DNA strand of the dead predator. She had to research all that was known about the creatures and had called up a colleague in the middle of the night to ask about gene splicing. Finally getting the old program Gelia had used out of her decommissioned computers, she set up a make shift replica of what Gelia had used.

It meant she had to drain the tank holding the Gene Tech, and had called Jordan up from a dead sleep to have him come and help her. Setting up in the defunct lab that had held Gelia's equipment, had taken more time. Jordan knew better than to ask, and simply followed the directions she gave him.

"Okay, I think we are about ready to proceed. According to the notes, Min did both procedures at once, the gene splicing and the placement of the neural net/mini computer."

"Are you going to want to put on a bio helmet then doc? Or wait till we have this done?"

"No, I am following some one else's notes here. So I want to do one thing at a time."

Jordan was looking through the stack of notebooks and flimsies, and noticed a clear plastic card.

"Hey doc, I found some sort of recording." He looked at the small print that was on it.

"It says, Cassandra Tripp, subject 2."

Lisa brightened; well perhaps this would show exactly what would happen. This is why she preferred the methods she used.

"Plug it in, Jordan, let's see what it shows."

The recording was from three different angels, one showing the test subject, one showing Dr. Gelia, and the last showing vital signs. By touching the screen on each version it would enlarge and minimize the other two windows. Both sat and watched the dry run and then the actual operation itself, Jordan got a little distracted by the blood curdling screams that emanated from the lower window. By looking at it closely he could see an overweight young woman with mouse brown hair, lying under a sheet. Her eyes were open but unfocused, the top of her skull and scalp had been removed and faster than his eye could follow, a computerized arm was weaving thin wires in and around her exposed brain.

That did not seem to be causing her pain, her head and neck were immobilized, but you could see an ankle peeking out from under the sheet, restrained. And as he watched, a series of injections were made into her neck, along her spine, and into each of her thighs along the bone in her legs. After the injections were made, her skin seemed to ripple, and like watching a science fiction video, but with special effects out done by even the best studios. First the fat seemed to melt off of her body, and then the sagging skin started to disappear, from under the sheet her skin turned pink then red as if a fever took over every aspect of her. He then heard the cracking and popping sounds, that is when the screaming started. The muscles in her arms and legs disappeared, giving her an almost skeletal appearance, and then writhing shapes moved under her skin. As if thousands of insects were trapped beneath a layer of flesh colored rubber. Jordan watched fascinated as he saw her face change, even as the unseeing eyes changed shape and color, tears leaking from the corners, the pain filled cries became hoarse, and then the timbre of the voice changed, more resonant and higher in pitch.

He saw her grow in height, the hair below the cut change from mouse brown to blonde. Even in restraints, her back arched, but her neck and head restrained, a foot thrumming against the bands holding it down.

As the robotic arm finished its wiring, another came up and the first started to place and solder the wiring to the mini comp. It moved so fast the eye couldn't follow it. A clock counted down the time. And after some time, Lisa turned it off. She turned to Jordan, who looked a little green. But she looked flushed and excited.

"Well that was one of the most interesting and exciting things I have seen in a long time. So now we know what to expect. And I know the exact sequence that I need to follow. Much more informative than her notes... I swear if I read one more, 'I did it!! I will be rich!' I will burn these."

Jordan simply nodded, for the first time, wondering if what he was doing was in fact the right thing. But knowing that if he tried to back out, or tried to leave, he would be the next subject in a vat, with a face hugger attached to him.

She made sure she and Jordan had Cass restrained well, and just to be sure, put a similar head and neck restraint to the one shown on the video, on her.

"Do you think we should have her awake on some level like in the video?"

"Well we could do it either way, I think they had her on local anesthetic, but had to have part of her mind aware so they could monitor the neural net placement."

"We will do it as she is now, if she wakes up, oh well. I don't really care. I want this done before we put on the bio helmet." She had to stop herself from saying what she wanted to. When he wasn't around, she would add the acidic blood rider to her blood cells. Thus preparing her for when the queen face hugger would be attached.

It would not do for him to know about her other plan, he was a good aide, but she trusted no one but herself with her plans.

"So why are you doing more gene splicing to her doc? I know this isn't your field of expertise."

She had a good excuse both for people stupid enough to ask that very question and for the general when he would ask that same question.

"Although she has a lot good qualities that make her a formidable soldier, she wasn't designed for that task. In order to have her be useful to this facility, and to do her job correctly. I am enhancing her. Besides the general ordered it."

"Oh, sure, I understand."

When this was over and after she put on the bio helmet, she would sit down with the Gene Tech and find out what her involvement with the escaped predator truly was.

She had surmised that when Cass first entered the nest when the break out occurred, she had come upon the alien, and while fighting it and the xenomorphs, it had injured her, and taken out her X-tech drones. It then damaged her neural net and co opted her programming and used her to find the lab, and find its way around the base. When it left, it either removed its programming or tried to wipe traces away from her mini comp.

So it may try to return for the other alien technology or it might try to destroy the base.

Either way she wanted control of the Gene Tech, and possibly to use her as bait. It would be a personal coup for her to get this alien alive. She could then do a similar procedure on it and create a great praetorian drone from it.

Now to get on with the show she told herself. Following the procedures, she didn't have the robots to help her, but she did have Jordan. They each started up near the neck and then realized they would have to un-strap her in order to put the injections in her spine. Lisa had Jordan flip her up and did six injections into the spinal cord. They could tell that something was starting, and quickly put the restraints back on. With a final look at each other they simultaneously injected the last ones into each thigh. Lisa had to push to get into the bone.

While Jordan picked up the empty syringes, Dr. Murvane went to the control panel and hit the activate switch, the nannites that maintained her body and the synthetic muscles that had also been part of Min Gelia's overall plan. They took a hold of the new serum, and the new DNA, smaller tiny machines swam from the miniscule nanobots and went to work on the small milky helix inside each cell in Cass's body. Adding coding to an already mutated strand, giving small electrical pulses to activate the new strands that came from the combining. Reading the new coding, these tiny robots raced to carry out the new program. Changing synthetic muscles, adding bulk, changing RNA receptors and proteins. Each muscle, bit of bone, cilia in her body changed to follow the new DNA coding. As if she were a mythical were wolf of old horror stories, her body changed to reflect the changes made to her DNA.

The pain woke Cass from the drug induced coma the doctor had placed her in, veins stuck out along her neck and scalp, a fire burned along every nerve bundle in her body.

She tried to move, but the sense of déjà vu over came her, she had been through this before, but couldn't remember where. She tried to scream to relieve some of the deep pain that racked every fiber of her being. A high pitched cry, thin and weak came from her throat. But ended in an animalistic roar, her skin was sun burnt red, tears came freely from her eyes. What little maneuverability she had in the restraints she used, minute movements in her hands and feet, seemed to pound the table.

This went on for several minutes, and even her pain filled eyes almost popped out of her own head when she saw her torso heave, she saw her abdomen pulsing up and down. She could feel and see her organs moving inside of her, the pain of her shifting bones and the pain she felt down to the core of her being finally caused her to pass out.

Lisa Murvane sat there watching the entire spectacle, her breathe coming in excited gasps. What miracles the human body was capable of creating, what things she could do with the knowledge she had gained from this one experiment. Oh the possibilities, she murmured something to Jordan and walked out.

He watched, unable to take his eyes off the spectacle in front of him. He saw her skin change hue after the red faded, it was a dusky color, an olive cast to her skin now. The creamy whiteness lost. Her hair also changed color, the roots that were left and from what he saw on her eyebrows, the dark brown hair was gone and a darker golden blonde color came out. Now she looked like an even more buff version of herself, a suntanned muscle builder version. She seemed to have gained another two inches in height, and her nails which had been trimmed to below regulation height, were now grown out a bit. A dark enamel look to them, each ending in a slight point. Almost like a claw tip, but feminine and as if she had chosen the color to go with her new skin tone.

He watched the last bits of muscle and bones fluctuate under her skin and then stop. He stepped out of the control booth and walked over to her, unable to stop his curiosity, he lifted the sheet that covered her and saw her nude body. As with any able bodied man, he reacted to her flawless beauty, and subtle yet defining changes that had occurred to her.

He coughed to himself and let the cloth drop, waiting several more minutes and then injecting the Gene Tech with more sedatives, he waited for that to take affect before undoing the restraints.

After he was sure that she was completely out of it, he undid the restraints and prepared to lift her off of the table. Her weight almost made him drop her. She had gained another several kilos with out looking like she had He also noticed very faint spots now going up her spine and ending with a half circle that ended at her hairline.

Lisa Murvane sat in her inner office, looking out through a large video screen on the wall, a camera some where on the other side captured all that went on in another room. But made it look as if she had a window adjoining that area. She watched as Jordan wheeled the unconscious Gene Tech into the recovery room, she often watched as he did with other subjects. Those that had been face hugged and were simply awaiting more injections and preparation for removal of their frontal lobes. Pushing a button, she looked in on another project, the first bio helmet she would use on a human being. It was growing nicely, and within hours she would have it attached to Cass Tripp. But first she thought one last conversation would be nice.

She looked at the time, and then stuck a brown gelatinous cube into a cup, and hit a small button. A tiny beam from laser hit the cube and within seconds she had a steaming cup of tea. Sipping on it, she then hit the comm. button and the face of General Andrews aide appeared;

"Yes Dr. Murvane, how may I help you?"

"I would like to speak to the general, Kyle." She smiled her winsome grin at him.

He swallowed and then said. "He is finishing up breakfast, but I will put you through to him."

A moment later, Andrews face appeared, he was in the middle of eating a piece of toast. He almost spat it out, and cursed as he dumped a portion of the buttered bread on his lap.

"God damn it! Jesus Christ, Lisa!! Damn, what!"

"Oh sorry general, I can call back later…"

"No, no, what can I do for you Dr. Murvane?"

"I have finished the repairs to the gene tech and am a little ways away from implanting the bio helmet. After implantation, we will lose any chance to speak to her about the last few days. Once she has it on, she will follow programming just like my X-techs, she will not be as autonomous as she was before, and we may lose the chance to actually talk to her about what happened. It will be in her neural net, but having her being Cass will cease." She paused, "That won't be a problem will it?"

Andrews was grinning from ear to ear, very happy about the solution.

"No, I would have preferred it if she were a little more like Fury was, he couldn't extrapolate information from a given scenario. But at least he did his job the way it was supposed to. Do you think she will be able to do that particular thing? Monitor separate events and come up with answers in a logical way?"

"Honestly I don't know. I think she would answer questions posed to her, if asked the correct way. I think it will take time to work out what she will be capable of, and not. I do know she will be able to take on a squad of marines, you could probably dump her bare handed into the Xeno nest we have here and she would walk out with nary a scratch on her and a million dollar smile on her face…"

He looked puzzled,

"What did you do?"

"Why don't you come up and have a look. She should be awake very soon."

He nodded and pushed a button that severed the connection.

While he was getting ready, so did she. Lisa combed her hair, and put it up in such a way that it showed off her neck. She put on a clean lab coat, and then walked out and down the hall to the recovery room. She was sitting on a chair reading a report when Andrews came in, he strode in like he owned the place. And in his mind he did;

"Well is she awake yet?" He asked.

"No, but Jordan, my assistant has given her a stimulant which should counter act the sedative she was given earlier."

He grunted, and simply waited. She decided not to rise to his baited silence and went back to her report. A low moan came from the gurney, and then a whimper, apparently the pain from the additions she had done, was still lingering with the Gene Tech;

"General," Murvane said in a quiet voice.

He turned to her and looked down at her. "What?"

"Lets try to keep this civil, it wouldn't do to provoke her. Nor should we let on what will be happening to her in the next few hours. Lets just try to get the information the easiest way possible. If she completely refuses, I will be able to get the information from her once she is re-linked to the main frame."

"Fine, whatever. Lets get on with this."

Lisa Murvane walked over to be in Cass's line of sight, she looked down on the shaved head of the gene tech and smiled. Not a glad to see you sort of smile, but the hidden, secretive smile of some one who knows something and finds delight in knowing that it is both hidden and secret.

Cass tried to smile at first, but knew that she would be either in a world of trouble, or worse. She didn't hold stock in either. They were probably simply keeping her alive until they either caught Syn or they were going to use her as a host, or she had already been implanted…which could possibly explain why her whole body hurt, she coughed hoarsely;

"Hey Liz, how's it hangin?" Trying for a casual, light hearted tone.

"Hey, yourself, Cass? You dug yourself in deep this time. You know that if you ever had any problems you could have come to me."

"Yeah, but some problems, well they were a little too big to just wander in at four a.m. in the morning. Besides, fighting off an implanted personality, that was possibly a little out of your specialty."

"It didn't matter which one of you I was talking to, I am still your friend." She leaned in close, "The general has some questions for you."

Cass Tripp knew that Dr. Lisa Murvane had some how co-opted Fury's programming, he had said so himself. She didn't trust the woman as far as she could throw her, which now was a lot for a 'human' but never the less, and if she knew about the improvements that had been done to her, she would have been surprised by how far that truly would have been. Andrews pushed her away and stuck he face just inches from her own.

"Look here, soldier. You WILL answer my questions, you WILL answer them fully and in thorough detail. If not.." He left the threat hanging.

Cass actually had to laugh at him;

"Do you truly believe you hold any power over me? Once it gets out that you have kidnapped and experimented on a completely innocent person. You will be facing more than a simple court martial, general…"

"What makes you think you will ever leave this facility alive?" He said in a cold tone.

"Then why should I tell you anything? If I am dead already and just don't know it yet. Then why should I not take my secrets with me to the grave?"

Murvane stepped up, put her hand on the general's shoulder, shaking her head.

"He is not saying that, Cass. I think what he is trying to say in his own way is that you will re-instated at your previous rank, and that you will go back to what you were doing before all of this happened."

The general looked at her in disbelief, the same look was echoed by Cass. She knew she had blown it, whatever leverage she had held over the gene tech was gone. Time for plan B;

"Look, maybe that can't happen. But with what has been done to you, it was and is top secret. You know that they can't just let you walk out of here and take up your old life again. They can make your stay here as comfortable or as bad as you make it. You are in control of that aspect of your life Cass. Play along and you can do something productive with yourself. Or you can sit in a cell waiting for however long. Or worse, you can be the subject of some other project."

"Don't you think I haven't thought of that already? And I have been the subject of not just one, but two or three experiments as it is."

Cass looked at the general, lets see what happens if I decide to cooperate she said to herself.

"So, Andrews, what do you want to know?" She refused to use his rank, if only to irritate him. He turned to look at her, angry as always;

"How did that alien infiltrate this base?"

"He came in through the hive. Next question?"

"How did he know the location of the lab where the other of his race were kept?"

"He had a map, either that or naturally he was able to seek them out, after all he is naturally covert." Silently laughing.

Lisa rolled her eyes, but did have to hide a smile.

"Laugh it up soldier, laugh it up…"

"How did he obtain a map? And what happened to your neural net?"

"He used a computer. And he performed a sort of surgery on me."

Her answers were general in nature, it gave him information but not what he wanted to hear. Cass was trying to bide her time.

She could see him getting red in the face, trying to stay composed.

"Well of course he used a computer, what did he do with the computer to access it in order to get the information he wanted?"

"I don't know."

"How did he perform surgery on your head?"

"I don't know, I was asleep."

"How did he get into the complex, stay hidden and then make his way down to that lab?"

"I don't know."

Final straw, he slapped her, and then doubled his fist and hit her in the stomach. Oddly it didn't hurt much, in fact not much at all. Cass turned her head and smiled at him.

She felt an anger in her, the anger of old, the anger that helped her stay sane, locked in her own brain, watching and pounding against a wall that was both virtual and for so long impregnable. This anger felt stronger though, a rage building in her, it frightened her a little, but it fed her, fueled her. She felt it rise in her like a force, an energy that made her felt as though she could do anything. Little did the Gene-Tech know, that the ire of an ancient, powerful race now swam in her veins.

"Answer the questions, goddamn it!"

Her answer was to test the restraints of her left side, then her right. He went to slap her again, and as he swung, he both simultaneously heard and saw the straps snap, and then saw her hand come up, and grab his arm, before he could touch her face. She seemed as surprised as he was. Cass grinned and then tightened her hand, the muscles bulging beneath the taut skin. Increasing the pressure on the bones in his arm, Andrews gasped. While still holding his arm, and with a movement that made the restraints look like paper, Cass was standing, the bolts holding the straps hanging at bent or broken ends, the straps on her arms and legs. A set of straps around her waist and chest, her nude body slightly covered by the sheet that was caught on a bolt from the strap that had held her neck down. Part of her mind was marveling at this new strength, the other part was deeply worried. What more had they done to her. General Andrews was wondering the same thing. He stared at her body, its perfect curves, and muscles rippling under her tan looking skin. As the adrenalin went through her, he saw, shadow spots, faint traces of striping flash along her legs and midsection. Consciously Cassandra had to seem in control, but subconsciously, she longed for only one, the thoughts swam through her head like a lost child seeking its mother;

"Syn… Help me… What has happened to me… I need you … Come to me… Please…"


	14. Toy Soldiers

Chapter 13: Toy Soldiers…

Chapter 13: Toy Soldiers…

'Lets just try to get the information the easiest way possible. If she completely refuses, I will be able to get the information from her once she is re-linked to the main frame."

Cass heard those words when she first woke up, so even her vague answers would be of no use, if they reconnected her to C.B.A.U. Her mind was cloudy, but she knew, she had to ensure they couldn't get access to the information stored in her brain. Getting to a computer that would enable her to work with her neural net would be a little harder.

Without warning Cassandra was on her feet and had General Andrews by the throat, before he could even blink she threw him against the wall, not hard enough to kill him but hard enough to knock him unconscious. Stepping over to Lisa, she smiled politely at the 'good doctor'. Towering over Murvane, Cass mumbled something under her breath, and then struck out with a sharp blow to the base of her neck knocking the doctor to the ground. Cassandra was almost at the door when she realized what she had mumbled had been in the Yautja tongue, for a split second she panicked, but then realized what she had to do, the door was locked but that only slowed her for a moment. Not caring about her nakedness, Cass went from room to room. She saw an unconscious Fury and a dead face hugger lying on the floor, Cass paused;

"God… What have they done?" She shook her head and continued on.

Finally she found what she sought, a large computer terminal. Rummaging around behind it Cass disconnected a data cable and stuck it in the port located in her arm. Oddly she felt no pain when connecting, but she did get a bloody nose. She had to use the computer's monitor and system as a map to her own internal workings. Running a search she isolated all of the memories dealing with the secret lab, the Yautja test subjects, language, and her encounters with Syn every fragment of memory. Placed in an innocuous file inside her own mind. Thinking for a moment, hoping, praying that Syn would find her, she turned her left arm and used her finger nail, and in Yautja script she wrote "Recycle Bin" a set of English words, letters in an alien language. Her erstwhile benefactor might or might not know what it meant but perhaps part of her would.

She opened a note pad on the computer in front of her, and wrote herself a note. Cass renamed the file "Sin", and then went into her own audio/vocal command codes.

She simply set them to mute. The simpler, and easier she kept it. The harder it would be for them to find.

With a deep breath she hit the delete button. The prompt came up, "Do you wish to delete this file?"

She clicked the Yes button, and then sat there; her mind went blank as the memories were stripped from her…

Syn'kra-va'al had to battle his conscience as he fled the compound, he knew their chances of tracking and finding him or his shuttle wouldn't be very high, but he didn't want Cassandra harmed. He had done exactly what he was instructed not to do, he should be in orbit and the base should be in ruins by now, but he wouldn't leave without her, no matter what… Something about her was important.

A strange language punctured the steep rocky wilderness; it was calm and quiet, yet very somber;

"The trees sing the songs of the ancients… They come and go as free as the wind… Their spirits alive and strong upon the wings of war…"

Syn sang an old Yautja war tune as he walked, it was often sang while warriors drank to celebrate something, or just to celebrate drinking, the Yautja male had to think happy thoughts otherwise he would end up doing something he would regret. He laughed in mid-chorus as he thought about the time he and Cass has spent together, then thought about what she would say if she could see him laughing and chuckled some more and continued singing as he began to climb a rocky face. He could have walked around, but climbing up was much quicker as he had found out while he was scouting the area before entering the base.

Nearing the top of the embankment, Syn stopped singing again to exclaim out loud;

"Of course! Daan'sha!!"

Syn laughed at his forgetfulness and continued to sign, as he made his way the long distance towards his shuttle. Remembering the correct words to a very old song, he sang for the next few minutes until he reached his cloaked shuttle, as he approached it remained cloaked and several short range plasma cannon shots spun toward him as the security system scanned him. He entered the closest hatch and headed to the nearest computer bank, which was at the small medical station, and made for the main console. He tapped a few symbols on a heads up display, it seemed he had missed several attempts at Bre'ta'ak trying to contact him, and two human scans had been blocked his the security system. He checked the messages Bre had left for him, the first two were not of importance, it was the last one that caught Syn's attention, he listened as his now sleep deprived, haggard looking elder talked fast;

"Something is wrong here Thei-de Ka'antyra, the council is not including me in its important summits. They are up to something I can sense it, I would rather tell you this in person Syn, but Ty'ryl-ayn has been paying a lot of attention toward Ja'k, your son. I have tried to find out what is going on, but every time I get close something always seems to intrude…"

Syn narrowed his eyes and removed his mask, something was indeed wrong, he tried and failed several times to contact Bre, he stood still as he thought. Collecting his mask, he made for the main console in the control room at the front of the vessel, his mind swam as he ran. What could have gone wrong? Surely the council wouldn't have had anything to do with it, they were all for the mission and for the Dark Blade Clan to be re-established. Syn fell more violently than was needed into the comfortable navigator chair, according to the long range communication system, he was being blocked from Bre'ta'ak's local area network, and even his personal secure frequency. Syn cursed under his breath and began using his claws to tap a few of the many sensor pads on the control panel in front of him, he broadened the long range scanning system of one system channel to encompass the entire planet, then using the shuttles voice command he began instructing it.

Several minutes passed before Syn'kra-va'al was rewarded with any results, only a few channels in the area of Bre's residence were active and they were all secure Council lines. Syn paused for a moment and growled, frustrated with himself, he should have made contact when he had the chance. What if something has happened and Bre'ta'ak is in trouble, and not too mention Ju'lyn-zal, he left her without letting her know how he felt, he inhaled slowly;

"If something happens to them…" He cut the sentence short as he clenched his fists "…because I have not fulfilled my mission…"

He growled deep in his throat, a loud bloodcurdling otherworldly growl, he instructed the command console to broaden all channels and search to find any trace of his beloved Elder.

So many thoughts passed trough his mind as he watched a holographic display for a few moments before he stalked off intently toward the medium sized exercise chamber, with every breath he drew, he snarled with anger. He had done it again all right, except this time he had possibly doomed the only one person he truly cared about. Everything was drawing a blank as he walked into the ship's small kehrite, and set up the chamber for his fitness regimen, before he knew it, Syn was standing in a projected real time combat simulation circle, a perk only for the highest ranking Elder shuttles;

"Bre, trained me you did, to be better than you… To do this I must initially be as good AS you…"

Thei-de Ka'antyra, stretched and tried not too think about his current circumstance as he removed his armor, for this simulation he would not need impact protection, the only damage one suffers using this method is artificial pain, induced by the control system via a direct neural interface every time the exceptionally life like projection makes direct combat contact with the user. Syn exhaled trying to calm himself as the image of Bre'ta'ak materialized in front of him, a strange blue aura surrounded the generated model of the Elder, indicating a neutral status. He mumbled the command which loosely translated meant 'I am ready', the virtual warrior's aura changed to a deep red color and it sprang back into its right leg and scissor kicked Syn around the head before he could even raise his guard and sent him spinning to the ground.

With swimming vision and a throbbing head, Syn got back to his feet and the aura changed back to blue then to red again. Bre'ta'ak' must have been in his peak when Syn was at his worst, because the younger male never remembered his elder being able to move so quickly before. Blocking several attempts of contact, the real Yautja in the circle began to move on the offensive, on the odd occasion he would land several blows then be sent skidding along the floor once more. Syn'kra-va'al knew he shouldn't do it, but he let the best of his anger get to him and just like Bre used to say, it made him more powerful, but all his technique went out the window.

Several hours later, a battered Syn'kra-va'al stood on shaky legs, trying to learn a difficult six blow kick combination, every time he had tried it so far the fake Bre'ta'ak would block every kick. Even though it was a waste of time, as the projection could not hear him, Syn talked to it anyway, as if it was his Elder in the flesh;

"You HAVE been training behind my back, have you not? It matters not, I can take you old one!"

For the first time during the session, Syn got the upper hand as he feinted left then struck out with his right leg, sweeping the legs out from under the projected opponent, causing it to fall to the ground. As it got back to its feet and changed back to 'red' Syn was ready and jumped to avoid a vicious jab aimed at his head, while air-born the Yautja male managed to right himself and upon landing swung his right leg around before the projection could block and his heel made contact with the side of its head, slamming it into the deck.

Syn watched groggily as Bre'ta'ak's projected image faded from its position on the floor, the training regimen was over. Syn almost managed a smile, it was a hard work out, and he couldn't remember the last time he had experienced so much pain, he breathed deep, extended breaths to try and ease the pain in his ribs, whist at the same time mumbling through clenched teeth;

"Stay down, bitch…"

Syn'kra-va'al tilted his head a little to one side with a strange look on his face as he realized what he had just said, not to mention in Ooman tongue. Even if he had to kill Cass to regain Bre'ta'ak, he wouldn't forget the time he spent with her, she was as focused and determined as he was, and he loved the food.

On the way to grab a cold flask of water an alarm rang out from the cockpit, Syn got water first before responding to the findings of the long range scan. As he neared the main console a red warning flashed the location of the only signal he could send to, it was an old code, one not used in years, but it had Bre'ta'ak's identification sequence encoded. Syn'kra-va'al didn't hesitate to connect with the host signal, and was rewarded only with static audio then the connection collapsed completely. The second attempt was more satisfying with eighty percent audio clarity and a low forty percent visual clarity, the patchy image of Ju'lyn-zal appeared from one of the console projection lenses. The audio came across clean at the start then tapered away to nothing;

"Are you there… kra-va'al... You must help… council… liquefied… Blade Clan…"

"I cannot hear you well Ju'lyn-zal."

"…Now! …Bre'ta'ak tried… intervene… others"

"I knew they would use me, why would they keep the Dark Blade Clan inert after all this talk of reinstatement…?

"…know… things are bad… they… removed… premises… took… belongings…"

"Wait, where is Master Bre'ta'ak?"

"…not…your… betrayed…"

"Where is he Ju'lyn-zal!?"

"Sorry… tried… help… too late. Betrayed… battle… dead…"

Why was she there? Looking around, scared for a moment, not noticing the she was naked. Cass looked at the computer terminal in front of her. On the screen was a note, it was addressed to her;

Cass,

I am writing this because I had to do something to erase my memory so that they don't find out certain information. If you don't remember, General Andrews and Dr. Lisa Murvane caused the death of James Miller. He found me, after their changes and even out on the fringes of the known space, he found me. You cannot trust them, and to make it harder, I have disabled the speech center of my mind. Yes it is fixable but it is tied with the erased memories. You must remember that the reason why, is the individual who helped me, that individual is special, and although his name might be a sin, he is not.

Delete this note, NOW!

Cass stood for a moment before deleting the message, and turning on her right heel began to inspect her surroundings. Not knowing exactly what she should do, but something in her gut said to get out of there. She started to look into rooms as she passed them, walking with a cat like stealth, that betrayed her genetic and body modifications. She stopped at the room that held Fury, or what was left of him. With an almost childlike curiosity, she touched his bare chest, her fingers running across his many scars, and they trailed off as she picked up the discarded remains of the face hugger's shell.

Holding the slimy husk, she looked at it from all angles, hearing the faint sounds of what would most likely be an entire platoon of marines. Cass stood and waited, she was still holding the limp shell of the creature now buried in the chest of the man she had hated and now oddly she knew he had died, but there was a blankness, a grey area of how he had died.

Walking out into the hallway and into the range of the two dozen plus pulse rifles aimed at her. Cassandra stood looking at them impassively, a part of her, knew she could kill at least half before the bullets would hit her in enough vital areas to kill her. It frightened her to think of killing, she knew she had killed xenomorphs, and she had been hurt, in the hive. The other personality, gone, partially due to her, and to the now dead Dr. Min Gelia. There was something else, but again that grey wall.

The sea of marines parted with General Andrews coming through the gap, Dr. Murvane followed with a pained expression on her face. A marine in the back who had not been able to ogle Cass and her nakedness, let out a time honored cat call whistle, when he saw her. With an aim that would make a baseball pitcher jealous, through the crowd, past rifles being slung and unslung, depending on their location. The dead face hugger, landed on a second target, and if it had an embryo in it. It would have found a new host. Shrieks of panic and fear came from the back, and then laughing amongst the soldiers and shouts as the cat calling marine ripped the husk from his face.

"So Ms. Tripp, what have you been doing with yourself, since taking your leave of us?"

Cass said nothing, she simply shook her head.

Andrews was puzzled. She seemed almost childlike, as if whatever gave her the barbed tongue and wit was gone. As if she didn't remember what had just happened to her, and what she had done.

Damn! She must have erased her memories some how! Lisa Murvane came up next to him.

"Cass, what did you do?"

Cass could only shake her head. She held her hand up to her throat and opened her mouth. No sound came out.

General Andrews was shaking his head, furious with himself, with her, and with the situation. He motioned to a pair of marines, and then to several more to escort the naked Amazon to where ever Dr. Murvane wanted this wasted experiment to go.

Surrounded by an armed escort, Cassandra simply walked with them. Almost enjoying the sidelong looks they gave her. The appraising looks of her naked body, and the hint of fear she smelled in most of them.

Their pheromones told a story to her, one of fear, lust and something she couldn't quite define. It was like an expensive heady perfume. She could get caught up in it and loose herself to it if she let herself.

Lisa led the way, thinking quickly on how she should and could deal with the current situation. At this point and time there was nothing that could really hold her.. except one place…walking quickly she signaled to Jordan, her assistant to come up to her.

Cass heard snatches of their conversation.

Something about a rider, a tank and helmet. It only took her a moment to realize what their intentions were. But what could she do? Run? Get killed? Surely something should or could happen. Sighing with such aplomb, she saw the faces of those escorting her change from fear to disgust. Not at her, but at the situation as they too figured out what was about to happen.

Jordan awaited the group, holding out a mask that was attached to hoses that reached for the ceiling. Next to him was a tube, thick plexan, and a step ladder. Lisa Murvane held up her hand to signal that they were to hold position.

"Cass, I want you to put that mask on and climb into the tube please."

Shrugging, realizing that what was left of her stupid, screwed up, worthless life was gone. Whatever hope she had that… the grey wall again. There was that small amount of hope. Some one who was a sinner, or was named for a sin would help her. That tiny glimmer of light in the darkness that was her mind and soul. It gave her the strength to smile, to climb up and get into the tube, strap the breathing mask to her face and land with such grace. More than one marine turned away, not wanting to look. Jordan, asked her to raise her arm and strapped a band to her, finding the veins under the skin of her arm.

She put her other hand against the plexan, and she slid, seating herself at the bottom, waiting for what ever they had planned for her.

Liquid started to pour in, and soon the drugs they were pumping into her, caused her to black out. The last marine stared as her body started to float in the tank, her hand finally slipping from the side, as if a final wave goodbye. He turned and walked away.

The acidic rider was introduced into her bloodstream and the helmet was readied to be installed. Lisa was hit with a new challenge when dealing with how to install the helmet to Cass's existing computer that was housed between the halves of her brain.

She found two access points, and neither one was nice, but it was efficient. And beauty was always in the eye of the beholder. And she found she could add a heads-up display to go over Cass's eyes like a wrap around shield or set of shaded lenses.

As the black mass grew and took on its shape, Jordan programmed the lid and the clamps holding Cass's head in place to raise her up so that the bio helmet could be introduced to her. Holding the semi organic living thing in a container, He dumped it into the fluid near her head. It clung to her, molding itself to her skull and creating a shape that would almost create a second skull. It extruded extensions of itself and following its programming, it found the soft spot right above the eye, in the hole that held the ocular orbs. Another pair went in through the lower back edge of the skull where the spine and the brain stem connect. Using a special imager, Lisa was able to direct where the inner connections needed to be made in order to use the computer that Wulcan had created and linking it to her bio helmet, this creating a path between the two and with in moments. Cass Tripp would again be at the mercy of the C.B.A.U.

It went with out a hitch, and as the x-gene tech was removed from the liquid in the tube, and laid out on a gurney. Murvane ran searches through the link, trying different word groupings, images, fragments of information gleaned from the alien hunters. All to know avail. Every search came up with no information. A clean slate, a grey wall of emptiness.

Screaming in frustration, Lisa threw the stylus away from her, and pounded the desk top.

She walked over to the inert form and noticed the scratches on Cass's arm, something triggered a memory. Bringing up the information found on the wrist computer of a predator hunter. She saw the same type of glyphs. When had those scratches been put there? How had she missed them? What did they mean? And who had put them there?

CGX2 sat at the edge of the gurney, a simple paper gown was draped over her shoulders and tied around her waist. The data jack on her arm had a plug that went to the computer console. Lisa Murvane sat at the desk running tests, and telling a small harem of lab assistants what she wanted done. From the time she woke up, till now, Murvane had been trying to find any information on the predators. And checking her link and other programs that needed to be downloaded into her new combination of bio helmet computer chip interface. The lithe x-gene tech had said nothing before the implant, and now was a silent or more so than even her xenomorphs.

"Alright, lets get her up and ready for some physical tests."

She positioned herself in front of Cass, the x-gene tech sat there, staring at her. Her eyes looking around, she did not have the visor attached yet. Small movements of her head as she assimilated the information and following her programming, she was already watching, patrolling, now ever ready to fight and protect.

"CGX2," Lisa addressed the former gene tech.

The yellow flecked eyes locked onto her. She nodded and then stood up the thin paper gown crackled as she did so.

"I want you to follow these technicians. They will get you your uniform and other gear. When you are done. I want you to report back here to me. Do you understand?"

CGX2 nodded and then turned to one of the lab assistants, who looked expectantly at Lisa.

"I want you to take her down to the quarter master and have a set of undergarments, athletic gear and off duty clothing issued to her. I will talk to General Andrews about her armor."

He nodded and beckoned the x-gene tech to follow. As they left Lisa sat down and punched in the code so she could speak to Andrews. His face appeared on her computer screen, he could tell she didn't look happy.

"So, do you have an update on Cass?"

"Yes sir I do, but I don't think you are going to like it."

"There are a lot of things about that bitch I don't like. But what specific things now?"

"She erased any and all memories of the predator she was with. Although we can now use her to track the alien if it is still on the planet. And…"

"And what Dr. Murvane? Just spit it out woman!"

"She used the computer to some how disable her own voice."

Lisa saw him turn red, a vein protruded out on his forehead.

"WHAT!! How did that bitch manage to do that?"

"From what I can tell, she tied it to the erasure of the memories. If there were some way to recover those, then we could bring back her ability to speak. And general…there is more."

"Oh for fucks sake! What?!"

"I found some scratches on her arm, they are the glyphs that make up the alien language. But I don't know what they say. The team that worked on that project never figured out the language aspect of it. Only the numbers."

"For crying out loud, are you saying the alien marked her some how?"

"General I don't know. She could have done it, it could have done it. I don't know when, but perhaps since she can't speak, I can get her to write or use the computer to tell us what she did."

"So where is she now?"

"I had her taken to get some gear, I am running some physical tests this afternoon."

"I want to see her."

"That is fine General, you can stop on by."

"No, I want her sent to my office either before or after the tests you run. Alone."

He had a look in his eye, Lisa had seen that look before, perhaps not from him, but others like him. It disgusted her, but with a sigh, she nodded and disconnected.

As the small escort walked passed various groups of people, a cafeteria, and a set of barracks. The looks and stares they got made the lab technicians a bit uncomfortable. The looks ranged from disgust to wonton lust when they saw the x-gene tech walk by.

Jerry Riceman one of the lead technicians got a stupid idea, as was his usual forte.

"Man I am hungry, let's stop to get something to eat."

The other two shrugged their shoulders and didn't care one way or the other. He turned to CGX2 and said.

"I want you to sit at this table, wait here while we get something to eat."

One of the others mumbled something and Jerry looked at him.

"Dude, I am sure the doctor is providing her with some special x-tech diet. All them xeno's with helmets eat. We don't want to mess up her system with something like lemon cake and fish. So she can just sit here and look all purdy till we get back."

He ran his hand down her barely covered thigh.

"Right babe?"

She nodded but did nothing to stop his hand. She had not been programmed to deal with the rights and wrongs of interpersonal dealings with normal humans.

A marine walked up and sat down across from her, his name was Charlie Brekker. He had fought alongside her when she was a gene tech. He looked into her eyes and saw the black looking tentacles that came down from the helmet and into two reddish holes right above her eyes.

"Does that hurt?"

She nodded no.

"Can you talk?"

Again she nodded no.

"Can you write?"

A hesitation, as if she had to think about it. Then a nod yes.

He pulled out a small pad of paper and a pencil, he did maintenance on the drop ships so was constantly writing down things he saw that needed to be added to the maintenance schedule. Charlie handed it to her.

With an elegant hand, she wrote the greetings 'Hello'.

To ease things along, her responses will appear as if she were talking

"So what did they do to you Cass?"

"I no longer have the designation of Cass, I am now called CGX2."

"Huh, that is weird. But okay, so what do you remember of your time before getting your helmet?"

"I have a complete memory but have gaps. I apparently deleted certain files, this seems to have angered the doctor and the general."

"Well lots of things anger the general. So what is going on with Fury? I haven't seen him since you two fought on the hanger deck. I gotta tell you though, I saw that alien who came in. Man he was huge, he took on and then took out 3 praetorian x-techs."

"I have no information on the alien. Fury has been… um…recycled? I think is a good way to put it."

Charlie's face fell and he became ashen colored.

"You mean he is an X-tech now?"

"I would assume so, I saw the face hugger attached to him before the bio helmet implantation. Although from the way they have talked he will be different from the normal x-tech types as well."

Charlie wanted to ask another question, but the lab technicians came back . He grabbed his pencil and pad from her, and walked off.

Jerry looked at him as he sat down and asked CGX2, "What did he want?"

She shrugged and waited for them to eat.

Soon after going to supply, and the x-gene tech outfitted in a set of shorts, a t-shirt and new athletic shoes that squeaked when she walked. The group made their way back to Dr. Murvane's lab. They passed by a set of holding cells, three x-techs were curled up with in them, sleeping or sitting. The last held a large praetorian who looked at them as they walked by, this one was different that the others. Nothing much different with its bio helmet, but off to one side, slightly indented into its chitin. A red colored orb stared at them, as if they were being watched by a demonic Cyclops.

Sometime after the group returned to the labs, they then went to one of the base gyms. With various scans going on, and the x-gene tech attached through various electrodes and other monitoring devices, they ran her through a gamut of tests. A visual came to mind of one slightly bored tech, that of an old vid, one of a woman who had various parts of her body replaced with "bionic" implants. Although he was sure the hardware attached to and inside the x-gene tech was worth quite a bit more than six million dollars.

General Andrews came down to see how the testing went, he watched her doing various things and fighting with boxing gloves, punji sticks, go through a live fire test both on the gun range and through a obstacle course.

While she was showering he approached Dr. Murvane. He patted her on the shoulder and then said.

"Doc, I would like her sent to my office when she is done here. I want to talk to her."

"Fine sir, I will have an escort waiting to bring her there."

"No, no. That won't be necessary. I am sure she can find it herself."

Lisa was about to say something else, when he turned away and she overheard him saying to himself.

"Damn bitch will finally get her comeuppance!."

She shook her head, that man was driven by his immediate need for gratification, or simple immediate need for other emotional follow through.

As CGX2 came out, she stumbled a little. Her muscles felt a little weak, she felt a little light headed, and there was a pain in her stomach. She queried the C.B.A.U. as to why she had these conditions, but it simply stated she should see the doctor.

Well the doctor was right there, and perhaps she would have an answer to as to why she had these physical problems.

She walked up to Lisa and waited to get her attention. The doctor ignored her for a few moments, and the x-gene tech finally tapped her on the shoulder and pointedly looked down at her stomach and held her hand over it.

Lisa was not really paying attention to her, and said in a dismissive voice.

"You are to report to see the general immediately."

Given an order, CXG2 saluted, and turned away. She knew her way to the general's office. She stumbled a bit leaving the gym, one technician noticed but was then called to look at a data stream.

She walked by a cafeteria and the smells that usually made people wince a little set her to drooling. She again queried the central computer but because her programming didn't specify eating or other forms of nutrient intake, she didn't know how to ask whether she should eat or drink. Or what the symptoms were of simply being hungry. There were assumptions made and by removing most of her autonomy they had removed the simplest of directives she would normally follow. Such as eating or drinking when she was hungry or tired. With Fury, he was required to go to his "quarters" and while there, a standing order was that he be given an IV bag, and wired into his cerebral cortex was the simple need to eat, and to interact with those around him as the need arose.

CGX2 staggered down the hall, she had been given a glucose bag while in the tube, but had not eaten a full meal since she had brought the huge platter of food to the general's office. The biological changes made to her, had taken a lot of her reserves, and then the implantation of the bio helmet and now the testing had wiped out whatever energy she had left.

She walked into the front office where the general's aide-de-camp sat. He had been made aware that the general had wanted to see her. He informed the general that the helmet x-gene tech was there to see him.

She was let in and she stood inside the door way, the door closed behind her. The general was sitting on his couch across the room, he motioned for her to come over. She gave a salute and then walked over to stand near him.

"Sit down Cass."

She didn't move.

"I said sit down!"

At that she sat down, as she did so, she lightly touched his hand and pointed to the series of letters and number that were on her helmet, CGX2.

Sighing and shaking his head, he remembered his conversation with Murvane that perhaps she could write, even if she couldn't talk.

He got up and rummaged around his desk and came back with a note pad and a pen, he handed it to her.

"Why didn't you sit when I first told you to!"

She wrote, 'I no longer have that designation, sir.'

He rolled his eyes, not really wanting to have a conversation with her.

He stood up and walked over to her, "Do you understand you are to follow a superior commander's orders at all times?"

She wrote, 'Yes, sir.'

"Then I want you to remove all of your clothing. NOW!"

She sat the pen and paper down and started with her shoes and socks, she pulled off the shorts and under ware together and then proceeded to pull off her t-shirt, pulling off the sports bra that was underneath. She placed them off to one side and sat there bare naked on his couch. Waiting for what ever orders came.

Andrews first grew excited when she pulled off the shorts, but her manner was so business like and now she sat there, silently. Quietly mocking him in her own way. If he told her to get on all fours on the floor, she would. But that isn't what he wanted. He had wanted to dominate her, and make her pay for all crap she had done over the last few days. But faced with a blank eyed, slack jawed automaton he couldn't rise to the occasion. Now furious with himself and her, he slapped her but she did not resist him. He then walked over to his desk, his small island of sanity to himself.

"Get dressed soldier. I want you to report to Dr. Murvane that I had a conversation with you, and that is all. Tomorrow you and FGX1 will start patrolling outside the base. I want you to find that alien hunter. You have the capability to do so. I will have her show you the tapes and audio from the hanger bay, so you can see what you are hunting. You were pretty damn cozy with that bastard. So now you will find the son of a bitch and bring it back here alive."

CGX2 stood and got dressed, swaying a little as she did so. As she exited his office, she turned to give him a salute, did a text book about face and then fell flat on her face.

His aide cried out, and ran over to her. Andrews sighed and called up Lisa's lab.

"Your new creation just fell over after leaving my office. Can you come and clean it up please."

He then closed the door to his office and hooked up to a video network with Asian porn on it.


	15. History Déjà vu

Chapter 14: History Déjà vu…

Chapter 14: History Déjà vu…

The alarm sounded with that glaring tone that spoke volumes to those who understood that the tone meant a breach in the security system. That the particular type of alarm signaled that it was a contaminant breach, sure enough a base wide alert came over the intercom system;

"XENOMORPH CONTAMINANT BREECH IN QUADRANT SEVEN HIVE ENTRANCE AND RESEARCH OUTPOST… REPEAT, XENOMORPH CONTAMINANT BREECH IN QUADRANT SEVEN HIVE ENTRANCE AND RESEARCH OUTPOST!"

CGX2 got the direction from C.B.A.U merely milliseconds after the compound wide warning had been sounded, from her stasis cell she stood up, already donning full combat armor. As she stepped out of the cell she looked to her right and saw her counterpart, FGX1, his large form looking down at her through his battle helm. With no words spoken both of them took off out of the stasis lab and high tailed it as fast as possible toward quadrant seven. CGX2, previously known as Cass dodged in and out of personnel as she bolted down corridors leading to the main cargo lifts, nearby was an armory where she needed to gather weaponry.

With a quick flash over her shoulder she could see what was left of Fury scrambling along the ceiling, holding the same pace as Cass, like a grotesque pet. As she made for the armory, a short message through C.B.A.U told her that FGX1 was detouring through the main air ducts toward the target position…

It was all like a distorted dream for Syn'kra-va'al, like he was living the same thing over again, the Yautja male was grief stricken, he had lost his master, the only family he had left. Something primal inside him made him act purely out of spite, his only care was now for Cassandra, she had to survive, and it was the only way it could go.

Syn crouched silently in an air duct near the main hive entrance in the bases 'quadrant seven' and watched his handy work, drones and hive guards flooded into the corridor through the entrance he had blasted open. A grim, yet satisfied smile was set on his face as he observed the rampant kainde amedha tearing through the research staff and guards present in the nearby lab. He knew what it was to be incarcerated; it was only fair at this time to let them have their momentary freedom, especially if it helped him do what he had to do.

The Yautja male knew that the Gene Techs were the best weapon to contain the xenomorphs and he used it to his advantage, he hadn't been waiting long when a large helmeted Praetorian guard came smashing through an air vent grate on the opposite side of the corridor. The captive hive drones hesitated for a second before lunging at the new threat, from what he had observed, Syn'kra-va'al knew that the Praetorian was what remained left of the one they called 'Fury', he saw the same red orb, that had once been Fury's eye. Deep down inside, knowing what had to be done to draw out the Oomen, Syn smashed his way through the grate from where he was waiting and rolled to the ground. With a quick twitch from his right wrist he armed his gauntlet blades, ready for combat the Yautja male leapt toward the drones that encircled the human now modified Praetorian.

Even with all the enhancements that FGX1 had, the sheer numerical advantage of the drones was just too much, Syn'kra-va'al had indeed planned this right, and the queen had taken full advantage of the opportunity he had established. With a flash he was on the drones, grabbing the first by the tail, pulling it backwards and kicking its head into the opposite wall, it died with an ear piecing screech, alerting its hive brethren to the danger. Before the nearby drones could even think about reacting, Syn had dismembered the two remaining drones with the ornate, razor sharp glaive that was clamped into the armor that covered the Yautja male's back.

FGX1's reaction surprised even the approaching Xenomorphs, a primary target of the compounds defense network had just aided in its survival, and stood before with an out stretched hand to pull him back to his feet.

Hesitantly FGX1 extended its right arm and allowed Syn'kra-va'al to clasp his hand around its chitinous forearm, once the Yautja got a good grip he pulled backward hard and swung the unsuspecting helmeted Xenomorph into a close by laboratory, sending limbs and tables in all directions. As Syn entered the room he quickly closed and sealed the acid proof door, dropped his glaive and pounced upon the staggered Praetorian, his wrist blades digging into the soft sections of natural armor on its throat, he snarled in his native tongue;

"Move one muscle and I will cut your fucking head right off…"

If it was still a hive guardian, it would have retaliated instantly; yet having it connected to the base wide computer network fed it human ways to avoid problems, it simply sat still as it questioned the proper authority through its battle helmet. Syn wondered for a second if he was going about this the right way, but shook off the thought as he remembered the situation Ju'lyn-zal and the others were facing back on the home world. Through gritted teeth Syn began his interrogation, his helmet translated for him;

"Can you understand me?"

He was only answered with a nod, then the modified Praetorian slowly pointed to the command console in the isolated lab, then pointed back at the helmet. Syn'kra-va'al understood and re-armed himself with his long double bladed weapon. He eyed FGX1 as he cautiously got to his feet giving the Xenomorph room to right itself, but keeping enough pressure on it so that if it tried anything the Yautja could easily execute a fatal blow;

"Get to your feet… It will not be long before the other Kainde Amedha find a way in here… Do you know how to connect yourself to the system…?

FGX1 nodded and hesitantly began opening drawers near the command console, searching for the correct hardwire cable. It was only a few moments before what Syn was thinking became reality, he had given the bastard too much slack, the Yautja male ducked as the Praetorian, in a very human manner, threw a bunch of mass data transfer cables at him. Snarling, Syn took a step back as the armored guard lunged toward it's target, fortunately it was only rewarded with pain as its enemy swept its legs out from under it and slammed its head against a stainless steel bench top, the faithful wrist blades once again poised to be affixed into the back of its neck;

"Look like Kainde Amedha you do, but inside, you are just as cowardly and useless as the Oomen, so for your sake, do not try that again, as I know how to torture your kind, great pain I can cause and I have done so many times… Stop wasting my time and connect yourself!"

Syn'kra-va'al backed off slightly while he reached down to retrieve a remote bomb from his utility belt, taking the unarmed, potent explosive devise, the Yautja male shoved it downward with all his might. FGX1 screeched with pain as the sharp fins passed through several layers of its natural armor and down into the flesh between its shoulder blades. Taking a step back, Syn tapped a few sensor pads on his wrist module and remotely armed the devise, the Praetorian shrieked out as the two blades on the explosive weapon spread apart, anchoring the device into its flesh;

"Now, try this again we will… For centuries we Yautja have hunted your kind, and we have developed new weapons technology… Resilient to your thwei the remote bomb is…"

The praetorian 'Fury' scrambled to find the right data link connector, and was online within moments; it turned to Syn and pointed to a large flat panel screen in the wall, it read: "Hardware to Wetware Communication Configuration Test Page"

It displayed other information as well that was of no use to the Yautja operative, before he could open his mouth to speak, a line of text appeared across the screen;

"You have an explosive device embedded in my back; obviously you have the upper hand, but I am curious as to what you think I can tell you…"

"Tell me everything I want to know, you will."

"But I do not know mu…"

"Think I am stupid do you…? You are connected to the entire network, you will answer any question I ask or I will kick your mutant arse back out that door and detonate the remote bomb."

"I don't think you will do that, after all you might damage something that you value."

"Cassandra… Where is she?" Growled Syn.

"Please use the correct designation."

Syn raised his arm, his wrist blades gleaming in the light;

"Where is the other Gene-Tech!"

"On her way to this location."

"How long…?"

"At her current rate of speed, several minutes."

"What is the number of armed forces in this quadrant?"

"Sixteen are on patrol in this quadrant, though they will not come near this zone until it is declared safe."

"You indeed think I am naïve do you not?"

"I think you have no idea of what you are getting yourself into… Predator."

"Answer me this truthfully… What remains of the host…?"

FGX1 hesitated for a moment; it looked like it was having a silent battle between logical truth and what it had been forced to do;

"What remains of the host!?" repeated Syn

"A little to start with… the process is very painful… if the subject even survives the implantation that is… Theoretically if the subject survives long enough, it wouldn't be a very lengthy time before the Computer Based Assimilation Unit replaced every memory in the sub conscious mind…"

As she made her way to where the current break out from the hive was, CGX2 had time to go over the recent briefing she and FGX1 had been to. It was not only a briefing, but a replaying of security footage of her fighting with the former Fury, and her contact with the alien hunter, who was called a Predator.

The general would constantly ask her, if she remembered any of the events as they played out in front of her. Two technicians were brought in carrying an array of items, two that caught her attention, a wrist mounted computer, and a large ovoid metallic object with communication antennae covering it, they trailed off of it a short distance. It looked rather organic.

One also brought in a few objects that were said to come from her previous quarters. When asked if she remembered using the alien devices, she was hooked up to a monitoring station and a tech searched her memories while she tried to find any link or any memory of ever having used them.

The tech shook his head, and General Andrews got angry, but resigned to the fact that what ever data had been in her head, was now gone.

She and FGX1 watched the fight footage from the various security cameras that were in the hangar bay. Watching the alien hunter fighting the X-tech drones, the way the creature moved. It was fascinating and educational to not only her, but all of those watching. In a bold move, when the creature left, speaking english, threatening the general. More than one person in the room took an intake of breath, and looked at the general, to see what his reaction would be.

He said nothing, but the look on his face told a thousand tales. He looked right at Cass, and said.

"You will find this creature, and you will bring him to me. You are not authorized to kill him. But you can put a world of hurt on him. Do you understand you failed piece of shit!"

She nodded and saluted.

In the days that followed, she replayed the fight scenes over and over. When not in her stasis cell, she was allowed to keep physically fit.

"Shadow boxing" was a way she could spar, and since finding a willing partner to be beat up was hard, she placed her punches on a bag, and other padded equipment.

She started to analyze the creature's movements, and mimic them. She saw where her downloaded information and fighting tactics could be enhanced by the techniques the hunter used. So she fought hand to hand and with weapons similar to the one the creature used. Having a large buck knife in one hand and a automatic handgun in the other, she would rip through the firing range. Not only shooting down the targets, but slicing them apart as well.

On one of her and FGX1's first patrols outside the base, they had discovered a disabled vent cover, acid had eaten it away, and several drone corpses had been piled up in it. It looked as though the queen had been trying to force the vent and surrounding auto gun sentries into early retirement with mounds of acid.

As they picked their way through the dead drones, a live one, pretending to be dead, tried to make a break for it. The pile of dead, in the vent suddenly surged upwards as four more tried to make a break for the far perimeter and the green forested area outside.

Firing and throwing stun grenades, CG and FGX killed and disabled all that came up out of the vent. Two other newer X-tech drones came in and started to help, CGX2 felt a rage building within her. A type of bloodlust she was unfamiliar with, with out a thought, she dropped her pulse rifle and took out her knife.

She started to fight three drones alone, in simple hand to hand combat, finding the weak spot of one, ramming her knife up to the hilt into the brain of the next. And with a silent roar, she gripped the tail of the last one and used it to stab the mouth and into the brain of the last one. Nimbly stepping aside as the gush of acid spewed from the twitching corpse.

The x-tech drones stared at her, and FGX1 finished killing the last one. And through the C.B.A.U., it told her to report to Dr. Murvane.

After dumping the dead drones and calling up a repair crew, the X-tech drones and the GX's made their way back down into the base.

Lisa Murvane sat at her desk, the helmeted CGX2 sitting on the other side, a cable from her arm, going into a computer. And both of them had a perplexed look on their respective faces.

"So you have no idea why you felt the need to kill the escaped drones with your bare hands?"

CG shook her head, no.

"Do you think it could be part of your altered DNA?"

Again she shook her head. Not knowing what the doctor knew.

It seemed like slow motion as the acid proof bulkhead doors opened giving her access into Quadrant seven, as she entered, rifle at ready, noises could be heard, noises of things feeding, noises that normal people have nightmares about. The auto cannons in the hive could be heard firing sporadically, their loud thumping rounds dulling that of closer enemies. Straining her hearing she could have sworn she could hear a strange language, maybe some ghost of a whisper, she brushed the thought aside as her neural net was over logged with pleas from her xenomorphic counterpart. She ran to the lab number where the Yautja and FGX1 were located, as she was about to over ride the lock when a hiss from above in the air vents taunted her to do otherwise.

She fired off several shots into the creature as it surged through the grating toward the floor, she quickly finished it off as it began to drag itself to her position with it's arms, the lower half of its body no longer functioning. The Gene – Tech was ready to return to her primary objective when she found herself flying through the air, landing in a heap several meters from where she had been standing, her pulse rifle sent flying. A drone stood present as Cass rolled over onto her back to see her attacker, the dark colored creature hissed and pouched toward her, its inner jaws snapping in a roguishly tormented way.

Rolling violently to her left, Cass un-holstered her side arm as the rampant Xenomorph tried to right itself in mid flight and drilled round after round into the creature's long banana shaped head, sending bits of acidic brain matter and natural armor flying against the opposite wall. Genetic modification is what saved the female Gene – Techs life, had she had the reaction time of a normal human, she would be dead, not that she was normal, genetic modification or not.

"A way to stop it there has to be…" Snarled Syn

"If there is a way, Doctor Murvane is the only one the would know how, and I don't think she would be as forthcoming as I am." Replied the remains of Fury in its text display

"Forthcoming…? You have no idea; I have been around for many more years than you have lived, I have hunted creatures that make the Kainde Amedha look like infantile ooman. If I want to know something, I will find out, with or without your help."

"You seem very confident, but what makes you think you will get out of here alive?"

"I don't think I will get out of this place alive… I KNOW I will, and Cassandra is coming with me."

"I don't mean to disappoint you Syn'kra-va'al, but she will not be as obedient as you once thought."

"How do you know my name…? The C.B.A.U… You have been talking to the system this whole time… Wha… Biding time you are… How close is she…?"

If it could, the Gene Tech Praetorian would have laughed, it had been successful where all others had failed, and all it did was communicate, and now, the Predator was in a trap deeper than it had first thought. Three loud beeps broke the silence as Thei-de Ka'antyra waited for the captive Praetorian to reply, the Yautja assassin smiled under his mask as 'Fury' realized where the sound had come from;

"Did I not mention that the remote bombs have a time delay mode…?"

"You can kill me if you want, it is too late, you can't win."

"Have a remarkable skill of beating the odds I do…"

"This is one of the most secure facilities of its type in existence, you won't get out this time."

"I got in and out last time, and if it hadn't been for Cassandra, killed you then I would have…"

With that, the door into the lab exploded inwards, sending debris every which way, Syn breathed deep, scenting the air, sure enough, Cassandra walked through the exploded doorway, for the first time, Syn actually believed the Fury Praetorian. Her face was blank, the helmet on her head signified one thing only, human dominance, as usual, they would never dominate the Kainde Amedha or the Yautja, and so they turn to their own kind. Syn'kra-va'al shook the thought from his head as he heard a rustle from behind him, the Yautja male spun around to find an open vent grate in the ceiling and no Praetorian.

Syn turned back to face Cass, his thoughts swimming, what should he do? He couldn't live with himself if he left her here, but in order to get her company, he would be forced to hurt her. He looked her over using his helmet to find any sign of injury, she may not have cared, but he still did, looking briefly he could see that the helmet was removable without fatality, but it was integrated into the remains of her old neural net, and it would be a job much too delicate for him to undertake himself. Cycling back through vision modes he saw something that made his green blood turn cold. He saw her heart beating, but picked up a second, smaller beating sound. As he scanned her, he saw, in a place similar to his own body, she had a second heart. A rage towards the humans, how they had tampered not only with her, but with the dead. And had changed her into this constructed killing machine that stood before him. She was standing, arms folded across her chest, her head cocked slightly to one side, the Yautja couldn't help but smile under his mask;

"That's my 'Are you going to attack' pose…"

There was no reply, not even a blink. She could smell confusion in the pheromones of this alien hunter, she saw that FGX1 had exited the area. As per its orders when she encountered the "predator", it spoke with a familiarity to it, towards her. She knew it had known her on some level in her previous career as a gene tech soldier. But her command prompts and orders were to detain, and restrain this large hunter. Non lethal force was the only authorized method. She raised her side arm, and aimed for the lower leg, at the joint. It didn't seem to move, so perhaps this would be easy…

Only days ago, she had cried out his name, asking for his help, a plea for an avenging angel. Sacrificing herself to try to ensure he would get away. Now, silently, like a puppet or robot, she was trying to take him down. She had cried on his shoulder for a lost friend, killed by the creature that was now her erstwhile companion. She had fought so hard, against the programming within her, secretly sending information, hoping that help would come. But now, she stood before him, aiming a weapon, not in peace, but in battle.

Syn'kra-va'al looked from the pistol to Cassandra, in her eyes he could see what was going to happen, sure enough, just as the Yautja male jumped to the side, the weapon fired. Syn narrowed his eyes and removed his battle worn helmet; he growled a warning then spoke in his own tongue;

"After all I have done for you, you are going to fire a crappy little weapon like that at me…?"

His question was answered only with another gun shot toward his other leg, of which grazed the side of his calf as he moved his leg, getting to his feet Syn clacked and looked down at his leg, it was superficial and not that bad, but that wasn't the point. Before Cassandra could even think about moving he was in front of her, she looked up at his face as he snarled at her and snatched the weapon from her grasp. There was a loud bang as he smashed it against a stainless steel bench top, snapping the handle and magazine assembly from the main body of the pistol. If it were possible without harming her he would have used it to smash the grotesque looking helmet from her head;

"I don't know if you can comprehend this, but I apologize now, for what I must do, I wish it could be a different way…" Had Cassandra been her old self, she would have noticed the tone in his voice; it was cold and distant, very deadly sounding. Noticing the golden flecks in her eyes for the first time Syn growled again, a low primal sound. "What have they done to you…?"

Without warning she tried to shove him backward in an attempt to swing a heavy round house kick toward his midriff, effortlessly Syn caught her arms and turned them inside out, a sharp intake of breath told him he had caused her pain. She struggled against his powerful grip, it only took a split second for Syn to notice something on her arm, very faint Yautja text had been scarred to her;

"What does this mean?" he asked, shaking her arm. "Recycle Bin…? There is no such term…" The Yautja male shook his head and sighed before cursing to himself. "What in the name of the Dark Hunter have you gotten yourself into Syn…?"

As she looked down, she seemed surprised as if she had noticed it only for the first time, something inside her clicked 'his name might be a sin, he is not'… She pointed at him and spoke one word;

"Syn…"

But it was too much conflict within, she had to follow prioritized commands, and communicating with the Predator wasn't high on the list. With phenomenal speed, she kicked the legs out from under the Yautja male, Syn hit the deck with a thud, mumbling and growling he jumped to his feet and straight toward his target. The helmeted Gene Tech had never been hit that hard before; air was forced from her lungs as Syn's right knee impacted her chest. Stumbling backwards she searched for a weapon, all she could turn up was a piece of the steel reinforcing from the door, Syn walked purposefully toward her as she bent to pick up the make shift weapon. Syn was impressed with her speed, even breathlessly she could side step the vicious left-right jabs from the Predator, using her timing right she wound up and swung the reinforcing as hard as she could.

As it impacted with Syn'kra-va'al's right shoulder it bent to the point whereby it became useless, dropping the piece of steel, Cass back stepped and bent to pick up a longer piece of the reinforcing. In one bound the Yautja was in front of her again, everything spun as he let loose a rapid volley of kicks, most were aimed at her abdomen, though she blocked a few that were aimed a little higher. As she blocked she tried to gain some offensive by jabbing hard at the base of the Predators ribcage, he just hissed and pushed her backward. Even though she wasn't capable of controlling her own actions she was capable of rational thought, and it seemed that she would need to damage the creature a lot more than she first anticipated.

Placing a kick in the right place could have been what turned the moment around for her, Syn stumbled for a second as the wide slash kick caught him off guard, giving her the time she needed to grab up the longer piece of reinforcing. Syn watched from several paces as she swung the long section of steel in a style not too dissimilar from his own, she taunted him with the make shift weapon, Syn'kra-va'al stood arms folded as she attempted rapid combinations and swinging the weapon so it only just missed his body, just as he had done with the guards from the hive. The Yautja male began circling her, his body in full fighting stance, waiting for the first attack, he snarled deep in his throat and lunged suddenly at her. Cassandra couldn't react quick enough and was sent to the ground as a heavy double right from Syn impacted with her lower ribcage, the Predator stood looking down on her as she got to her feet;

"Trying hard you are… But not to your full potential… Wish to capture me you do, this of course I can not allow…"

Knowing she would have to try harder the modified Gene-Tech grabbed up her long piece of waste steel and ran toward her enemy, she swung as fast and as hard as she could, but was rewarded only with momentary contact. Growling at her again the Yautja male looked at the newly opened wound on his shoulder, he could see her eyes darting around looking for a better weapon as Syn uncoupled his own long doubled bladed glaive. He knew he had to hurry up as there was bound to be drones lurking nearby; the Fury Praetorian was no match for them in larger numbers, he took a step toward Cassandra, the glaive glinting in the dim light as he spun it around his right fist. He wasn't at all surprised that the Gene-Tech actually started at him again, mimicking his fighting style. Syn'kra-va'al blocked several jabs aimed at his legs then spun around and thrust his glaive right at Cassandra's head, as he had hoped it was beaten to one side and she swept low, knocking his legs out from under him. He had to roll quickly to his right as she struck out for his head; Syn flared his mandibles in a grotesque smile, now it was getting interesting.

Sparks flew from the reinforcing when it collided with the Predators glaive as Syn, still on his back blocked several attempted strikes aimed at his legs, jumping back to his feet Syn'kra-va'al was just quick enough to block a rapid swing combination. It wasn't long before the Gene-Techs 'weapon' began to buckle as chunks were cut from it every time it collided with the glaive. Cassandra jabbed one last time at Syn's left knee, the length of steel became useless as Syn stood on one end and kicked the other from her grasp, instantly the human female jumped at her opponent, sinking a rapid strike from her right elbow into his neck. Grabbing her by the shoulders during her decent Syn threw her through what was left of the door way and followed her out into the main hive entrance corridor where she impacted a nearby wall;

"Want to battle like Yautja you do…? Use this…" he mumbled in human tongue the best he could and tossed his glaive to her.

The Gene-Tech caught the weapon in her right hand; it was much heavier than she had first thought and was perhaps a little too long for her height, Syn growled as he lowered himself into a different stance. It wasn't long before she rushed at him once more, this time the advantage was all his, the long double bladed weapon whistled past him as he ducked and weaved in and out of her. Sinking low and leading in with a heavy left fist to her abdomen followed by lightning fast right that impacted with the side of the grafted helmet Syn sent her staggering to her right. He could see Cassandra was getting more and more agitated by the fact that he wasn't going down, and it was by pure luck that he hadn't done her serious damage, though he thought he may have to.

As she stalked toward him once more the Yautja hunter noticed a split second of movement from a vent shaft in the ceiling several meters behind her, Syn's right hand went behind his back in a flash and withdrew his spear gun, the Gene-Tech froze as she realized it was aimed at her. She span around as two spears whistled past the left side of her head, two drones fell from the vent opening to the floor, dead. Syn looked around, scenting the air as he coupled the weapon to his armor, he really had to hurry up, there were Kainde Amedha closing quickly.

Before he could open his mouth to speak a door exploded outwards behind him, the Praetorian Fury righted itself as two hive guards and three drones emerged at great speed, the human modified Xenomorph lashed out with its tail, severing the head from one of the guards as it pounced to the ceiling. Taking advantage of the situation, Cassandra lunged at Syn'kra-va'al, the razor sharp tip of the glaive poised to strike just below his right knee. The only place to go was toward the Kainde Amedha, the Yautja hunter sprang on his feet and flipped backward, landing right next to the surviving guardian. He ducked as its tail struck the wall, right where his head had been a split second ago, striking out as hard as he could he snapped one of its legs with a well placed kick then grappling its tail he swung it back toward the female human and started on the drones.

Cassandra saw the creature coming toward her and made use of the weapon that she had, she ducked and swung as it passed over head; the blade severed the spiked head from the creature with surprising ease. The Gene-Tech was on her feet again in no time and had located her primary target, as far as she could tell, now was the best time to immobilize the Predator; she took careful aim and threw the double ended weapon as hard as she could.

Everything was in unison as Syn'kra-va'al snapped the neck of the last drone and turned toward Cassandra to see her launch his own glaive back at him, if he didn't move in micro seconds the glaive would remove his left arm at the shoulder. The Praetorian Fury had fatally wounded the remaining guard and was about to finish it off when the Yautja male grabbed hold of the spikes on its back. Before Fury could even think about reacting Syn swung the Praetorian around using its own body weight against it, Syn was rewarded with a loud crunch as the glaive passed through Fury's chitinous armor and buried itself deep into it's chest, it was only then that Syn noticed his remote bomb was still embedded in the Praetorians back. Tapping a few buttons on his wrist unit he disabled the count down timer on the explosive device and let the modified X-Tech fall to the ground. Both the Predator and his female attacker watched the downed Kainde Amedha spasm and twitch for a moment before Syn'kra-va'al removed his glaive from its chest, letting its life blood flow out of the wound; he would not give the satisfaction of a quick death.

Syn removed the mask from his utility belt and looked back at Cassandra;

"Time to go it is, many Xenomorph are coming…"

The Yautja male coupled the mask back over his head as he walked toward Cassandra, she immediately took up a fighting stance once more, Syn grabbed for her arm but was too slow as she ducked under him and reverse round house kicked the back of his head. The Predator dropped his glaive, shook his head and struck out with a lightning fast backhand catching her right on the point of the jaw, the shock passed straight through her skull to her brain, dazing her for a moment. Syn'kra-va'al wasted no time; he mumbled an apology in his own tongue as he struck out and snapped her right forearm just above the wrist. The Yautja felt her clench up with pain, but still she fought on, knocking his legs out from under him, Syn, still dazed from the fall didn't see the boot coming until it was too late, the air was forced out of his lungs as the marine issue size ten contacted with his ribs. The next one he saw coming and grabbed her left foot with his left hand just before it hit him, before she could react the Yautja male sat up and jabbed at her as hard as he could, turning her left knee inside out.

Cassandra's mouth opened but no sound came out, in a flash the Predator was back on his feet, a feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach as he watched while she hopped on one foot, her teeth gritted together in pain. She tried as best she could to fend him off as he approached but with little avail, moving as quickly as he could, the Yautja male supported the right side of her head with his open left hand so her neck wouldn't break and swung his right as hard as he could. She looked up at him as her eyes slipped out of focus, he could barley meet her gaze he felt that much guilt. Laying her carefully on the ground he collected up his glaive and stepped over to what was left of Fury, it still twitched and turned its head up to look at him as the Yautja approached. Thei-de Ka'antyra didn't even break stride, he swung the glaive high and lopped the X-Tech's spiked head from its body, ending its sorrowful life;

"I win…" mumbled Syn as he coupled his glaive to its correct receptacle and bent to pick up the head by one of the larger naturally armored spikes.

The unwelcoming sound of many boots drumming toward him told the Yautja male that it was time to go once more; he carefully scooped up Cassandra with his free hand made for the main hive entrance, he had gotten in through there once before, so maybe he could escape, hopefully…


	16. Requiem for the Past

Chapter 15: Requiem for the Past…

Strange visions swept past the subconscious mind, past the deep seated life changing experiences, things that were not meant to happen in the written fates of those warriors past. The diligence that the elder council took to ensure there would not be repercussions, the things only the chosen can change, the things that one would be killed for knowing, the kind of things Syn'kra-va'al had always been responsible for…

When the tired Yautja male finally woke, there was nothing familiar to his surroundings, it was pitch black, not a thing could be seen, cautiously Syn'kra-va'al got to his feet, through the darkness erupted a stream of wonderful bright light, like a door opening the light got larger and larger. Most would have been scared to the point of body failure, Syn only thought about one thing. Escape. Making a dive toward what could only be described as an open doorway, the Yautja male slammed rapidly to the ground merely feet from his target, he could taste his own blood in his mouth. Dazed and rather confused, Syn got to his feet and stood before the opening, the brightness was so intense that he could not hold his gaze upon it. Reaching out with a cautious hand he extended it towards the light in hope of freedom, what seemed like an invisible shield blocked his way, he snarled and smashed his fists against the shield as hard as he could, strangely he could feel no pain. Something inside the Yautja male knew the Oomen were responsible for this.

Syn only retreated backward as he felt the shield moving toward him, taking him further and further from the apparent opening, turning with outstretched hands Syn walked face first into another shield, slowly but surely the shields trapped him from all around. The Yautja male snarled and struggled against the invisible bonds that held him, it was the strangest feeling, almost like he had been set in a full body cast. It was only when he stopped fighting against himself that he noticed a tiny figure in the doorway, it appeared very far away yet was approaching rapidly, getting larger as it closed the distance between them.

Before Syn'kra-va'al could react the light was gone, he silently cursed and took a deep calming breath, and before he could exhale a deep voice rang out in the darkness, in an ancient dialect of the Yautja tongue;

"The Oomen are not the ones responsible for your being here…"

"Who are you…?"

"Matter that does not, you may move freely."

As soon as the words were spoken the shielding holding the Yautja male was disengaged, Syn stretched and inhaled deeply;

"You will not sense my pheromones my child… You were only restrained for your own safety, if you were permitted into a gateway such as the one you just saw, you would have been wiped from existence."

"Indeed…" Replied Syn'kra-va'al, sarcastically

"Syn'kra-va'al of the Tau'ke Hills, your name was feared far and wide once upon a time; tell me, why do you think they hate you so…?"

"Everyone hates me; more specific you will have to be…"

"Do I need to be so tasteless my child?"

"The Tau'ke Council Elders…?"

"Hmm…"

"Ok, sick of this I am getting, tell me who you are, and why do you call me 'my child'?"

"Thei-de Ka'antyra… Interesting epithet… You are very wise, very consistent and not to mention very open minded. For the amount of time you thought about my existence, I am surprised even you would ask that question."

"I do not understand…"

There was a nervous silence for a few moments before a deep red glow emanated from what now, thanks to a light source, appeared to be a ghost like figure in front of him, it stood a least a head taller and looked down at him, two golden eyes watched over him, like two lights in a dark tunnel, it spoke again;

"My real name you could never understand or pronounce, I am known in more proverbial terms as The Dark Hunter…"

"I am intrigued by your presence Dark One, but why am I here… Am I dreaming…?"

"Dreaming you are Syn'kra-va'al, it is much easier for me to draw you into this dimension whilst you are out of touch with the physical plane of existence."

"Indeed…" replied Syn with uncertainty

"You are here my child because you have the opportunity to make a difference, for everyone… And by doing so, you may be able to preserve the fragile balance of this universe…"

"I am just one in a number of uncountable beings my Lord."

"But you always have been able to find the good in any situation, you must heed my calling Syn'kra-va'al, sometimes it is harder to accept that you have the power to change your own fate and those close to you…"

"Cassandra…"

The tall ghost like figure nodded in understanding and reached out for Syn'kra-va'al as a father would reach to lay a hand of understanding upon his own son;

"She is the key to your fate my child, come with me now… I will take you to see the difference you can make… Do not fear, for this to work, you will need to be near death, I can assure you that no long term damage will come of this…"

Thei-de Ka'antyra looked down, confused, to see the Dark Hunters hand pass right through his chest, instantly he felt light headed then his eyes closed as he sunk into an abyss of darkness.

________________________________________________________________________

Syn'kra-va'al awoke in a strange place, a rocky, mountainous landscape surrounded him, a hand upon his shoulder drew him back to the matter at hand and he looked up into the face of the Dark Hunter who stood beside him on a ridge over looking a rock-strewn valley;

"Observe my child…"

Far below them a battle was taking place, both Syn'kra-va'al and the Dark Hunter watched as a large number of Oomen closed in upon two beings who seemed to be using a large boulder as cover. It wasn't long before one of them took off, climbing up the valley and making use of the higher ground, Syn'kra-va'al didn't need his battle helmet to see that it was Cassandra. He looked on, wide eyed as he watched himself roll out from behind the boulder and let loose a volley of plasma rounds from the two burners he held in his hands, dodging to the left and right to avoid the enemy fire. It had only seemed like seconds before the Oomen assault teams were neutralized, and Cassandra began to climb down from her sniping position.

Syn observed in horror as he watched himself approach one of the dead human warriors he got within a meter away from the soldier before a large explosion tore through the area surrounding the Yautja warrior, sending him flying through the air, landing some twenty or thirty meters away in a heap of rock, it had been a trap.

Looking up at his ghost like acquaintance trough narrowed eyes he began to speak;

"You brought me…"

"I didn't bring you here to witness your death, I brought you here to see the effect you have upon others, you know more than anyone else that you have to see the pains one takes to achieve their goals to be able to accept it… Come."

Within the blink of an eye, the two intruders of the scene were standing next to the boulder his physical form and Cassandra had been using for cover. Movement from above caused Syn to look up a rocky face to see Cassandra with what little energy she had left drag herself to her feet and limp down toward where she had last seen Syn standing, clearly she had been injured by the explosion. Syn'kra-va'al watched trough narrowed eyes as she cried out his name for a few moments before a wet cough to her left caused her to spin around.

Lying amongst a pile of rock twenty meters away was Syn's physical form, he tried to sit up but his body would not respond, Cass was next to him in an instant; her eyes brimmed with tears as she knelt down, almost too scared to touch the fearless male Yautja. The Dark Hunter rested a hand lightly upon Syn's shoulder;

"Endure this my child…"

Suddenly Syn'kra-va'al could feel what his physical form could, physical and emotional, he drew a sharp breath and began to tremble under the hand of his god, the pain was unbelievable, he knew right then that he was going to die…

With unsteady hands, Syn reached up and uncoupled his mask, he tried to stifle his coughing, but the taste of Thwei in his mouth was not helping. The two warriors locked eyes, Cass knew what would happen, but still she was too scared to talk, instead she reached down and gingerly wiped the blood from Syn's face. Syn took a deep breath and swallowed, he was dying and he knew it;

"Cassandra…" he mumbled in English, as Cass had taught him.

"Syn…"

"You must leave here little Ooman, leave me be…"

"No, NO!! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU TO DIE!! WE MADE A PROMISE REMEMBER…?!" The Ooman female could fight the tears no longer

"That was a long time ago Cassandra…"

"W… why…?"

"It's my time, that's all… just my time…" Syn's body shook as he spoke.

"No…" Cass got down next to her male and carefully cradled his head in her lap

"Y… you can't stop Cass, you must carry on, 'We made a promise, remember…' Even with deaths cold breath licking at his body, Syn still managed to keep his sense of humor;

"You can't stop, until the work is done…"

"But I can't go on with out you…" her warm tears dripped onto Syn's face as she spoke

"You can, what did we say…? Remember 'Evil man…'?"

"… Dead man…" she sobbed

"Together we brought balance… Now it is up to you Cassie…"

"I can't… I just can't…"

"Use it, Cassandra, what I have taught you… You alone can continue the battle between what is good and that which is evil…"

"I don't want you to go…" she whimpered

Syn looked up into her eyes for one last time, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he reached up and softly stroked the hair from her face;

"Do not dwell here… surely there will be more Oomen coming…"

"No… I don't care what they do to me… Again…" she sobbed, with the ghost of a smile

With one last deep breath Syn's corporeal form of the moment filled his lungs and let out an almighty roar, his soul was finally free, moral or not, Syn'kra-va'al's life had not been a waste, as his body finally shut down, he knew deep down in his hearts, that he had fought for freedom and justice enough to allow himself to be at peace. Cassandra cradled Syn's body as it went limp in her arms, she bent down and kissed his forehead;

"Rest…" she whispered as she wiped the Thwei from his face.

The Dark Hunter said nothing, Syn'kra-va'al himself was lost for words, he felt everything, as soon as that physical being had passed on the feelings left him, but he remembered, he would never forget… He felt dazed, but followed the ghost like figure as he tailed Cassandra, it took her a long while to get back to Syn's shuttle, as his body was not very light, and her injuries were slowing her down, tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked she could not force herself to look at Syn's face, for if she did, she knew she would fall to the ground, and the odds of her getting back to her feet were very slim…

When it seemed like all was lost, the shuttle finally came into view, Cass's legs shook with effort as she made the last of the journey, the large side hatch slid open silently as it detected her approach. Once inside, the door slid closed behind her as she made her way to the medlab. Cassandra gently laid Syn's body down on the large table and with the last of her energy hoisted herself up and lay down next to him, within a few short moments, she was asleep, oblivious to the presence of the two intruders. All Syn wanted to do was comfort her, but as he tried to brush the hair from her face his hand passed right through her head;

"Your spiritual form can not be involved in this dimension my child… Come."

Thei-de Ka'antyra watched as the Dark Hunter touched a finger to her forehead then placed his other hand on Syn's shoulder;

"She is dreaming of you… You must endure to observe my child…"

Syn was about to argue his point when everything turned black, before he knew it Syn and the Dark Hunter were strolling through a jungle that looked very similar to his home world, the warm sun shone through the trees upon on them as they walked. Voices above caused Syn to look up to see Cassandra trying to chase him through the tree tops, a sad smile spread across his face. Again he listened and observed them as Syn's physical form jumped to the forest floor;

"Common Cass!! What's taking you so long?" laughed Syn

"Its easy for you asshole, you were made for this kind of thing! Wait till I get a hold of you!"

Again the feelings of Syn's physical form flooded into his non-corporeal state, he watched as the physical being stood and laughed as he watched Cass jump and swing herself through the treetops, it was awkward for her, but she was learning very quickly, within moments the female Gene-Tech was directly above him. He yelled out as she dropped down on top of him, knocking him to the ground, the two warriors rolled around wrestling and play fighting on the soft forest floor for almost an hour, the bright sunlight shone through the dense treetops where it could, providing a very comfortable environment. Finally, a breathless and rather ruffled looking Syn got to his feet;

"Come, its time we got going, we have things to do…"

"Oh common, just a little bit longer… I'm gonna kick your ass!" Begged Cass

"We really have to get going because…" Syn stopped in mid-sentence and without warning, pounced upon the un-expecting Cassandra.

They rolled around in the undergrowth for a short while before Cass gained the upper hand;

"You cheap ass bastard!" she laughed as she jumped onto his chest and pinned his arms to the ground with her knees. "Do you give up?" she laughed

"Never!"

"Well, we are going to do something about that aren't we…?"

"What have you got in mind?"

Cass shifted her body off his chest and sat next to him on the soft ground, Syn looked down at her and growled softly, the Yautja male pulled her into his chest and wrapped his big arms around her. Cassandra felt so relaxed when she was in his arms, it was like nothing could ever happen, it was the safest pace she could think of, she felt his hot breath on her neck as he bent down slightly and nuzzled his check against hers, Cass closed her eyes and felt all the stresses of the day washing away…

Syn'kra-va'al, the real Syn'kra-va'al, the one observing these possibilities couldn't help but feel the hurt in his hearts, he knew what was to come, one of many turns of fate… But he felt what the other did, holding her in his embrace, the sense of belonging actually hurt to the point of tears, because he knew it could never be…

It was only the deep voice of the Dark Hunter that brought him back to reality;

"You see my child, you belong together, only both of you can change things for the better…"

"I can not change a thing if I am dead…"

"Syn'kra-va'al, that was one of many possibilities of your fate… It's all up to you…"

"How will I know if I make the right decision…?"

"In time you will know my child…"

With a bright flash they were back in the medlab on his shuttle, Syn looked up at his new found acquaintance;

"What happened…?"

"She is waking; this is the most extreme pain to endure my child…"

Syn watched as the female Gene-Tech awoke on the cold table in the medlab, suddenly, everything came back to her, it was just a dream, Cass shut her eyes as tight as she could and tried to get back to sleep, she just wanted to see him once more, just once. Try as she could, nothing happened, she was still lying on the cold medlab table, far from where she wanted to be, just one more time she wanted to be held in his powerful arms, her chin trembled slightly as she tried hard to fight back the tears, but without success.

Propping herself up on one elbow, Cassandra looked down upon Syn's body hoping for a miracle, she was not rewarded, his cold lifeless body was still lying exactly where she had laid him down, Cass' body shook as she threw herself down on his chest and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, she cried long and hard, she cried until her chest hurt, she cried until she could cry no more, finally her body relaxed enough to let her sleep once more…

On the verge of tears, Syn'kra-va'al's spiritual form turned his back on what he was observing and looked briefly at the Dark Hunter who placed a hand on the top of his head;

"Come child, we must return now… Much to do there is…"

"Why do you show me such things…?" asked the agitated Yautja male

"There are some things that are best left unanswered Syn'kra-va'al, you will learn why these visions are important to you, but not yet…"

Like before the scenery changed, but unlike before it did so in a slow fading manner, Thei-de Ka'antyra looked around his new surroundings, finally it was familiar, he was actually thankful to see that he was in his own sleeping chambers aboard his shuttle, both he and the Dark Hunter looked down upon his sleeping body;

"You must wake now my child, go, and remember you can change your life and those close to you for the better… Just by making the right decision at the right moment in the course of time…"

________________________________________________________________________

The Yautja male awoke with a start and immediately went to check on his guest, walking up to the stasis tube, he looked in on Cass, her helmeted head cocked to one side. Her breathing was even, he had barely enough time to get her into it and leave the planet, he had not even bothered to check her injuries as he knew the stasis effect would preserve her. Knowing she had a self repairing system, held his mind at ease, but with that dream, he felt he should check on her, to be sure.

Using a bit more of the same purple liquid he had used to knock her out previously and sever her connection to the C.B.A.U he kept her unconscious. He watched her fall into that deep state of unconsciousness without the stasis effect, and then he gingerly picked her up and took her to the bed that lay inset against one wall. He removed her armor, letting it fall to the ground, and undid her combat boots. The smell of her blood impregnated the air, Syn clicked his mandibles together, taking her down, it had taken its toll on her.

He had stripped her down to the ribbed tank top she normally wore and her military skivvies. As he pulled off the long sleeved uniform shirt he saw the faint traces of the yautja script on her arm. When had she carved it, and why?

Shaking his head, he lifted her up and took Cass to the ship's small medical treatment area, as he started to run a diagnostic on her, he noticed the faint spots that ran down her back, and up beneath the black helmet attached to her head. The computer signaled it was done, and highlighted a course of treatment. Putting together the ingredients, Syn knew he could only do so much here on the shuttle, he needed to get out of orbit and on the way to see his old friend, Daan'sha…

Injecting her as carefully as he could, the glowing liquid emptied from the vial. He pulled on her knee joint, utilizing both hands and his natural strength to pull the knee joint back into place. It would discolor and be quite painful for a while, but she would not be a cripple. Lifting her up again, a section of his mind noted that she was far heavier than the last time he had to pick her up. It then dawned on him, she was breathing in the atmosphere from his world, with no problems. The evidence of what the Oomen had done to her finally added up. To try to beat him, they had used yautja DNA, and used it on her…

________________________________________________________________________

Cassandra lay there, unable to move. Most of her mind was unconscious, that feral hind brain, the more animalistic side, hidden within ourselves. It stayed conscious, while her body and its systems were hovering in that near death state. That state that kept us from aging, kept us in limbo, while in stasis. A part of her was aware of the creatures every move. But it also was wrapped in logic loop, the creature had a name, something within her knew that name was linked to the files the general had wanted to badly.

Sin, what name what sin was linked to the creature.

She had failed in her objectives, she had failed to follow orders. In her current state she could not contact the CBAU. She was as the general called her a 'failed piece of shit'.

Since she could not receive orders from the CBAU, and had failed to follow orders, standing reason would be she present herself to the nearest government official or military base for judgment. But which government? Which base, she had no idea where any were, with out feed from the CBAU, her thoughts became erratic, and random.

One thing seemed to fixate her. Sin, a name? Sin, a religious malfeasance? So she searched, with the time given her. And the very bare beginnings of autonomous thought, it became her one goal, with in the halves of her brain, lay a tiny super computer. And where others failed due to lack of diligence, and time, she could really only do one thing.

Search for Sin.

As she felt the tube open, and felt her self being undressed, some sort of drug entered her system, causing her thoughts to lose track, her logic to fall apart. For a short time she truly was completely unconscious. But due to the increased metabolism of her new body, and the immunological defenses of the yautja physiology the drug wore off very quickly.

She seemed like a rag doll, but her mind was functioning, bringing in data and information, storing it. She had downloaded all known information, that she was authorized to have on the alien hunters. The markings that created their alphabet, he clicked to himself, lost in thought, but said a word.

A key, a code, something beginning with the letter R. She felt the cold needle plunge into her insides; she tried to send a minute message to her limbs. With the drug nearly paralyzing her. She ran through every word in the English language that began with R. Then she began a new search, Sin, and its relation with the letter R. Going through the definitions of the various sins, she came up with nothing.

She ran a search, widening the pattern, deleted files. Recon, research, something. A command prompt, shunting aside the other queries, in the recycle bin, for deleted files, a file, with the name Sin on it. Sin, a deleted file with that name, in an area for waste. Without a computer it would stay there. In order to restore it, she had to have access to an outside source, to manipulate the data within her neural net.

Sin, that was the key, with in that file, the key to this creature.

Sin, Sin, Sin… a desperate logic loop. The autonomous thought, aberrant and un-logical. A need arose within her, to lose herself to the CBAU, to follow orders, but that need turned. An emotion she didn't understand, fear, longing, anger, old anger, partly fueled by the alien rage that sat in her soul. She needed direction, a focus, it came. Sin.

________________________________________________________________________

Syn'kra-va'al sighed, until he could get her to the one yautja he knew, the one that could help her, he was not sure what to do with her. She stirred, her breathing quickened, and he saw that her two hearts beat a bit faster. Her eyes fluttered, and her eyes opened, mere slits on her other wise slack face. The two black tendrils that snaked down from the bio helmet plunged through the reddened skin near the junction of the lachrymal bones and the supra-orbital process, that small space in the eye socket.

Cass spoke again, the only word she seemed able to say;

"Syn." She looked into his eyes, and said it again, with force, "Syn!"

Syn'kra-va'al, was wary, this new Cass was not the being he had known before. He put restraints on her, before lowering his guard, even for a moment. A faint ray of hope fluttered within him. A deep intake of breath, his smaller eyes looking deeply into the yellow flecked ones of Cass. She made no move to try to break the restraints, but her fingers moved, mimicking something, her hand moved in a deliberate motion.

She wanted to communicate, to try to write. He dared speak;

"Cassandra? Is that you…?"

Her eyes confused, Cass was the previous designation, was she authorized to utilize that? The unchecked thoughts ran rampant and confused in her mind. Stay focused, you need to make this creature understand. She tapped her fingers on the metal table, mimicking writing something, her eyes then made deliberate motions to her left arm. Holding his mandibles in tightly, Syn moved away from her, and went through her clothing, perhaps she had her modified data cable on her. As he went through her pockets, he found one, almost hidden away; stuffed into the bottom of a pen holder within the front chest pocket on her uniform.

He pulled it out and walked back over to her, twisting her left arm, trying to be gentle, he saw her grimace with pain. From the beating he had given her to take her down. He found the port where the freckle used to be, and plugged the data cable in. He then left that on her chest and walked over to his wrist computer, picked it up and found the receptacle. Plugging it in, he touched the key pad and the 3D display came up.

"SIN." The word repeated several times then stopped and the words, "RECYCLE BIN" came up.

Syn shook his head, not understanding;

"This recycle bin, understand I do not."

The words, "Rubbish bin, garbage, trash, waste, discard, throw away, recycle, to toss…"

An almost endless series of words flashed across the screen. "Waste, trash. A container holding discarded or unwanted items."

He nodded his understanding, not sure where this was going.

"Sin," the word appeared again, "Recycle bin. Script on arm."

"Script on arm equals recycle bin in English, bin is contained within the neural net of CGX1. Sin is contained within a file in recycle bin."

"What is in file named Sin," he asked?

"Unknown, cannot restore file from within, file must be restored using external interface."

"Why are you telling me this? If you still have the designation CGX1?"

"No interface with CBAU, while in stasis, ran search, search designated Sin. When alien hunter read script on arm, broadened search criteria and came upon file labeled Sin. General Andrews had many previous searches done on this GX unit, trying to find information on your species. There was evidence that the previous designation known as Cass, had this information and deleted those files, those 'memories'."

"What will you do if this information is restored?" Syn asked, almost knowing what she would say.

"Unknown, this unit has failed in its mission. As the general has said previously, this unit is a 'failed piece of shit'. Unable to connect with the CBAU, unable to receive information or orders. Unable to complete mission due to physical breakdown. Sin."

That last bit puzzled Syn'kra-va'al, was it a glitch? Was the programming breaking down again. Perhaps, a thought came to him, something to try.

"Over ride mission, re-assignment, unit designated CGX1. New mission, to recover previous identity, and to obtain and utilize information contained within file code named Sin."

As he did this, he activated the code he had downloaded previously into her neural net.

She spoke the word, "Sin…. Sin…Sin…Sin…"

Without warning she started banging her head against the metal table, her lips moving, saying the word silently. As he stood up to stop her, he grabbed her helmeted head and cradled it.

"Deleted and stored that file, part of you did. Previous name you had. Friends we were, friends we are… I will help you, but you must hang on…"

Words appeared on the display of the wrist computer.

"Friend? Noun, - a person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard.

A person who gives assistance; patron; supporter. A person who is on good terms with another; a person who is not hostile"

Then she was silent, her head became slack, she closed her eyes. Syn held her head for another minute and gently laid it on the table. The next move was hers, he now had the key. He only needed to find a way to open the lock. Hopefully Daan'sha could help him with that.


	17. Stealth

Chapter 16: Stealth…

Leaving Cassandra in her unconscious state, Syn'kra-va'al made his way to the flight deck to initiate take of procedure and set an orbit destination. Their heading was a high atypical orbit above the planet, it was extremely unlikely they would be detected, Syn sat tense in the flight command module as the craft powered up and accelerated rapidly to its destination. It only took a few minutes before the craft slowed itself into the projected orbit, Syn growled lightly and started tapping sensor pads on the command console, activating the shuttles long range communication array to see if there were any other transmissions from Bre'ta'ak's compound or from Ju'lyn-zal. As he sifted through intercepted communication data, there was one encoded message from Ju'lyn-zal;

"If you are getting this, Syn'kra-va'al, then the council has won, and either I am dead or will be near death. I set a message capsule to be linked with my heart rate. If you are alive, know that you are now hunted by the elders; they have marked our clans as out casts… All of us… the Dark Blade Facility is in elder hands… I pray you get this message in time… My male…" Then there was silence.

In the small confines of Bre'ta'ak's shuttle, Thei-de Ka'antyra let loose his cry of rage, pain and loss, he feared the worst and this proved it, and Cassandra, the small broken meta-human lay oblivious to it all, lying on the table, an alien code working what differences it could…

Syn'kra-va'al began to pace the flight deck, his hands balled into fists, trying to calm his thoughts, he needed to act, and he needed to act quickly. There was no way he was risking Cassandra anymore than he already had, he rushed back to the med-lab and gently lifted her into one of the vacant stasis cells. It activated as he entered several commands into the stasis operating system, one of them synchronizing the stasis cell to his wrist unit via the shuttles communication system so he could monitor her from where ever he may be. The stasis system was very effective, but this was Cassandra after all, who knows what could happen or what the Oomen had done to her.

Syn looked at her for a brief second through a clear observation panel on the outer section of the cell before ambling back toward the flight deck, his hands still clenched in fists. Syn'kra-va'al slumped back down into the console operation module and began tapping at the sensor pads with his claws, setting a new destination with the navigational systems.

He sat still for a second as the shuttle recognized his command and accelerated sharply out of its orbital state and engaged the long range cold fusion drives. Once in motion, he checked the status of several key systems and got to his feet, he had to prepare, the flight home would take a few days, at least he had the upper hand, the elder council wouldn't think he was stupid enough to come back, little did they know; he was.

________________________________________________________________________

Rest was the first thing on Syn'kra-va'al's mind after the shuttle had began its journey, it had been what seemed a life time since he could actually take a moment for himself. The Yautja male walked slowly through the shuttle, past the med-lab, toward the bathroom facilities. He stretched restlessly and removed his armor and netting, wasting no time he began washing himself, his thoughts constantly running over strategies and possibilities, it was possible to get back into the Dark Blade Facility using the stealth that only a Dark Blade Operative possesses. The more he thought, the more pain he brought upon himself, closing his eyes, Syn drew in a deep calming breath, suddenly his eyes shot open and he spun around, sure he tasted just the faintest whiff of Ju'lyn-zal's scent. The Yautja male looked around, confused, suddenly a strangely familiar voice sounded in the small room, again Syn'kra-va'al spun around, to his surprise, the ghost like figure of his 'friend' from the dream was sitting upon the edge of the large bath tub, it spoke in that same ancient Yautja dialect;

"Indeed you do have keen senses my child…"

"I am not dreaming this time… Am I...?"

"No Syn'kra-va'al, you are indeed awake."

"I thought you could only commune with me whilst I was sleeping…?"

"Hmm, no… Hard to explain it is, to draw your form into my plane of existence requires much effort, this is minimized whilst you are sleeping. But my form onto your plane is not such a hard thing… though frowned upon by the others it is…"

"Why are you here my Lord?"

"To make sure you are doing the right thing, told you I did, that I would be watching…"

"Am I doing the right thing…?"

"Only you know the answer to that question my child."

"Am I even traveling in the right direction…?"

"Hmm…" The gesture wasn't much, but the hint of humor was more than obvious, "You are traveling the right path… But you must beware, as there is only so much you can do on your own…"

"You mean Cassandra…? I am doing what I can to make sure she lives… What else can I do?"

"I cannot tell you, but you ARE doing the right thing, your primary objective for now is the female, Ju'lyn-zal, there is still time my child… All is not lost; she is destined for greater things, as are you… Be well my child…"

"WAIT!! Am I losing my mind…?"

"Until our paths cross again Syn'kra-va'al…" replied the Dark Hunter, with that same humorous tone.

Syn'kra-va'al stood staring at the spot where the mysterious visitor had been only moments before, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly, he was definitely

up shit creek, which was for sure… But at least he had the help of the Dark One… either that or he was going insane…

After he finished cleaning himself, Syn wore only a loin cloth and his wrist unit, he gathered his weapons from his armor, the main sleeping chamber and the flight chamber and made for the med-lab. As he walked in, a cold feeling washed over him, he couldn't bring himself to look upon the tube that held what remained of his little Ooman friend. Instead he laid his weapons across one of the examination tables and turned to leave the chamber, as he left he bent down and scooped up Cassandra's armor and soiled clothing. He returned to the wash chamber once more to deposit the armor and clothing with his own, for cleaning purposes, again as quick as he had entered the chamber, he left, this time making his way to the shuttles armory. Syn clacked away to himself as he went about his tasks, trying ever so hard to eliminate the dark feeling from inside of him; from the armory he gathered several vials of cleaning solutions and two ornate looking honing stones. On his way back to the med-lab the Yautja male stopped by the large kitchen area, he didn't even look at what he gathered to eat, he wasn't all that hungry, but he had to eat to keep his energy up, after all, he would need it.

Finally he entered the med-lab again, and then he sat upon the exam table, next to his weapons and began the cleaning process all over again. His weapons this time, honing them to a razor sharp edge. He ate and drank, only sparingly. And try as he might he couldn't hide the look in his eyes; that cold detached almost dead look, only the foes he killed had seen those eyes. Only one living being had seen them, and she was almost dead herself.

For the most part of three days it went on this way, Syn would move around the shuttle like a lost soul, cleaning what needed to be cleaned, resting when only required, and standing for endless hours looking upon his poor Cassandra. It had been like this most of the journey, Syn would wake and eat in the med-lab with Cass, then he would clean himself, and anything else that needed it. By this time he would be getting more and more frustrated with himself and would retire to spend a good few hours working himself into a near comatose state in the training chamber.

By the end of the third day the Yautja male was almost happy to hear the alert from his wrist unit as the flight command console warned him of his approach into the system of his home world. Taking manual control of the shuttle, he activated the ships modified cloaking system and made for the far side of the moon closest to the system's dominant planet. The stealth structure of the shuttle was somewhat unique, in that it had been modified by a friend of its previous owner, the great and late Bre'ta'ak and was not able to be detected by any Yautja technology, it was completely stealth.

As the stealth shuttle sat out of harms way, its Yautja occupant watched through the main viewing panel and checked telemetry readouts constantly, there was always a lot of interstellar traffic to and from the Yautja populated planet. The shuttle was indeed a vessel of stealth, but upon re-entry, the stealth systems would be rendered temporarily inactive due to the planets harsh outer atmosphere and its geomagnetic field. The only way to re-enter without detection was to ride the atmospheric tide trail left behind a much larger vessel. The Yautja male didn't have to wait long before a huge Jag'd'ja Atoll ship dropped out of its cold fusion phase near his position, altering several settings within the communication system allowed him to hear the request and authorization converse between the piloting commander and the landing control. When the time was right Syn'kra-va'al, quickly maneuvered the cloaked shuttle into position, just under the tail end of the much larger vessel, this is where the tide trail would be at its strongest. He followed the warship into the lower atmosphere and as it changed trajectory toward the large landing facilities, Syn threw the shuttle into a shallow dive and re-activated the cloaking shields so that he disappeared off any tracking systems.

Navigational readouts and the views that flashed past the viewing panel told the Yautja male where he was in relation to the far outer suburban colonies where the Dark Blade training facility was located. The view that Syn'kra-va'al saw was that of the late evening sun warming the gentle rolling, densely populated suburban area, he was still close to the massive city's center. At his current altitude he could see quite clearly, and to his left he looked to see the early evening traffic below, most of which was destined for the central markets. The Yautja male knew of the fast paced life style that marketers had to deal with, after all, he was unfortunate enough to experience this first time, good C'ntlip helped.

Once Syn had grasped more of a bearing on where he was, he was able to take more of a direct route to the facility, within thirty minutes the Yautja male was hovering several hundred meters above the Dark Blade Facility. He used the shuttles visual scanning capabilities to get a better grasp at what was taking place below him. The facility itself was located on the very outer edges of the suburban area, once upon a time it had been fairly isolated, but as the capital expanded, the isolation decreased. That being said, no one rarely went near the facility these days unless they were delivering or receiving goods. It hadn't been used for specialist training in many turns, many elders frowned upon the abilities that the Dark Blade operatives had, and though most of them were now under the command of the Central Citadel ruling council, they were still considered a force to be reckoned with.

There wasn't much left to the imagination, Syn'kra-va'al watched the projected video footage from the command console through narrowed eyes, again he had to control himself. The carnage was immense, Bre'ta'ak must have known something was going to happen, as a lot of the older operatives were amongst the dead… Syn'kra-va'al struggled against his better judgment for a moment before he could handle it no more, he mumbled through gritted teeth as Thei-de Ka'antyra surfaced from the depths of the soul once again;

"…. How could they…? Pointless slaughter of innocent… Yautja… My Yautja… My clan… Bre'ta'ak… What happened here…?"

Syn stood from the command module and glared at the viewing projection, those icy cold eyes burning a hole in the image, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, there was no sense in what was being shown. Suddenly he thought of his god, the Dark Hunter;

"DARK ONE….!? YOU HAVE FAILED ME…!! WHY DID YOU NOT PREVENT THIS…?! ANSWER ME!!"

Syn spun around on one foot, expecting to be granted an audience, alas he was still alone on the flight deck, he spoke again through his teeth;

"Surely they wouldn't slaughter them, just for being different… Those times were ended thousands of years ago…"

Again there was no reply to his words of frustration, the Yautja male snarled like a blood thirsty Kainde Amedha and smashed his fist into the operating console, he knew there was only one way into the facility. If he made a landing now in the high country above the complex, it would be dark by the time he made his way to the walls, and from the look of it, the patrols were not regular, but there was still a lot of Citadel Troop activity in the area.

________________________________________________________________________

Syn'kra-va'al stood, fuming in the med-lab, he looked down at the examination table where his weapons lay, then to the small viewing panel on the front of Cassandra's stasis tube, he struggled a smile, then spoke the best Ooman he could manage;

"Cassandra… I wish I could have told you everything before this happened… All of this… Supposed to happen it was not… Indeed it is all… Hmmm, in my tongue we have an expletive saying in these bad times… Translated it would sound to you as 'All fucked up…' I think…" the Yautja male looked on with hopeful eyes, maybe she would miraculously come too and laugh at him, her musical laugh, the way she used to when he would try and talk Ooman…

Sadly there was no miraculous recovery, just the same cold, unmoving Ooman female, Syn growled deep in his throat, again, he tried to calm himself, never before, not once had he let his temper get the best of him, and he wasn't about to. He was responsible for what had happened to Cassandra, and he would make things right, or die trying, turning back to the exam table he started looking over his weapons. He knew what he had to do, and who he had to confront, he would take no energy based weapons, they, the Citadel Troops, were dishonorable, that didn't mean he had to be. Taking only his prized Glaive and wrist blade gauntlet he turned to walk out of the med-lab, he paused in mid stride and turned back toward the active stasis chamber. With careful steps he walked so his face was merely inches from the viewing panel, the Yautja male exhaled gently and rested his head upon the panel and spoke in his natural tongue;

"I will come back to you… I will make everything ok… I promise, Cassandra …"

Without another glance back, Syn'kra-va'al spun around on his heel and made for the shuttles armory, he didn't even have to glance down as his claws tapped in the correct combination of sensor pads upon the armory door. Once inside the small room, the Yautja male went to the wall to his left, it was lined with nothing but armor plates and battle helmets, 'one for every occasion' he thought to himself with an evil smirk.

He selected the right armor for the task ahead, that was what he was trained for, no excess weight, no energy based weapons, this meant no power supply, and most excitingly, to Syn at least, no cloaking ability. The helmet chosen for the mission was one that he rarely got to use, even before he was exiled. The very light weight unit was forged from a very rare alloy and favored mostly by those snipers and covert operatives that could afford it. Apart from weighing much less than the standard, it had its own, self contained power supply, and much more advanced targeting systems. The body armor selected was much the same, lightweight and stealthy, again a must for Yautja covert operatives, the only disadvantage was that it was no where near as resilient as regular produced armor.

Syn'kra-va'al, looked down at himself briefly as he attached the final sections of the light weight armor to his right thigh, indeed he was grateful of Bre'ta'ak for holding onto his equipment whilst he was in exile, even though he had not asked for such a thing. Maybe Bre knew as well, that one day they would both be needed again.

________________________________________________________________________

Thei-de Ka'antyra had been running for close to two hours, he had left the shuttle hidden in a small valley in the forest hills above the training facility, sure it was stealth, but that didn't mean it didn't make noise. Syn's breath came and went in a relaxed even rhythm, his legs pumped as fast as he could make them, eating up the distance to his target with ease. He knew he was getting close, he could smell the blood of the dead, the scent of battle stained every lung full of night air the Yautja male took. The country was rough, and the undergrowth made it hard to move silently, but Syn made it look easy, even without a cloaking field generator he would be almost impossible for even a seasoned Yautja Hunter to see. He darted in and out of the more mature tree trunks and sailed easily over the smaller shrubs and undergrowth, never missing a beat, his feet knew where they would be around twenty meters before they arrived. Strangely enough, despite what he knew he had to do, Syn'kra-va'al actually felt at peace, streaming through the forest like a possessed tiger, the Dark Blade operative knew he was getting close now. The undergrowth and smaller shrubs began to dissipate, leaving bare forest ground, and only mature trees, like they had been removed for a purpose.

Sure enough, Syn caught a view of the high facility walls in the distance through the gaps in the trees, it seemed taller from the outside than from the inside. From the quick study of the video footage he took whilst in flight, there wasn't much in the way of patrols around the operatives sleeping quarters located toward the rear of the facility. The Yautja male was sure he was in the right place, and as the four story high wall came into clear view Syn poured on all the speed he could muster. For a few seconds he ran as fast as he could, lined up a tree that was growing around fifteen meters from the Facility wall and sprang into the air letting the momentum carry him forward. He growled lightly underneath the snipers mask as he felt hard tree bark under his claws, grasping onto the larger branches he catapulted himself skyward, using the claws on his feet for purchase. When he was roughly just over half the height of the wall, timing himself right, he dug his claws in and kicked out hard with both legs, sending him out, through the canopy of the tree.

The moon light night was actually quite lovely, and as Syn'kra-va'al sailed through the air, toward the wall, he observed for half a second before coming to the annoying realization that he was falling too quickly;

"Ahhh…. C'JIT!"

Syn snarled and stretched out with his right hand, just hoping that he would have enough forward momentum, sure enough, his fingertips caught the ledge at the top of the wall and sent the rest of him went slamming into the side. The Yautja operative groaned through gritted teeth and swung his left arm up and grabbed onto the ledge with both hands, again the claws on his feet provided extra purchase. He held on for a minute and took a few deep breaths and mumbled to himself;

"I love this shit…"

With another groan Syn pulled himself up onto the ledge, and paused there for just a second to sight the area around the sleeping quarters. He saw two pairs of guards, one walking toward the rear of the compound, close to his position and the other pair on the other side of the sleeping chambers, walking away. With a calming breath Syn'kra-va'al timed himself perfectly and slipped forward off the wall into the compound, landing silently behind the patrolling guards. He stood perfectly still for a second, as they continued to walk away from him, completely oblivious to his presence, the stealth Yautja smiled and crept silently toward the sleeping chambers.

Leaning cautiously around the edge of the building, Syn'kra-va'al saw more guards patrolling, he counted at least eight surrounding the shuttle bays to the north east, and another two standing guard at the entrance to the Kehrite. Using a tusk, he altered the light filtration on his helmet to bring up more detail, he saw several bodies, they had been piled up, against the wall near the shuttle bays. Syn narrowed his eyes and pulled back out of sight, there were more Yautja guards than he had expected, he need to gather more information before deciding on how to rescue Ju'lyn-zal. He thought for a second and looked up to the roof of the sleeping chambers, it was only a single story building and the Yautja operative made it onto the roof with little trouble.

Lying low to the roof line Syn'kra-va'al crept forward to get a better look at how the guards were spread out, he tried to ignore the bodies that he saw, but it was hard, he had known most of these warriors. The main chambers was where he needed to be, it was a large, two story building at the center of the compound, surely if there were any survivors, they would be being held there. To the north west of the sleeping chambers was a large supply building, Syn watched as two Yautja passed between his position and the supply structure. If he could make it onto the roof of that building he would be about to see the main compound entrance and determine exactly how many guards were active outside of the main chambers. He waited until the path was clear before rolling off the western side of the sleeping chamber roof and landing in a crouched position on the ground. Quickly looking to his left once more told the Yautja that he was clear to move, with amazing agility he took off at a silent run, his powerful legs eating up the distance and dove behind the supply building. He pressed himself hard up against the rear side of the building, hoping he hadn't been seen; he strained his hearing to pick up any approach.

Syn'kra-va'al was about to move when he heard shuffled foot steps from inside the building, he crouched instinctively and waited silently in the darkness, he could hear voices;

"… I do no know why such effort is to be wasted on this mission, they are all dead, the Dark Blade Clan… Why are we still posted here…?"

"Because we have to wait for the elders arrival, Ty'ryl-ayn himself is said to be coming to close the facility personally…"

Syn knew Ty'ryl-ayn would have been the one to orchestrate this outrageous act, how could he order the deaths of innocent Yautja…? Syn sat perfectly still in thought, he knew he shouldn't attract attention to himself, but something inside him acted out of pent up rage, he reached out with one hand and scraped his claws down the side of the wall. He listened again;

"… I do not hold his life in high regard, I never have, the Dark Blade Clan was a joke, but… Wait, did you hear that…?"

"I did… From behind the building…"

Syn smiled evilly underneath his mask, it was time that the Council elders understood that the Dark Blade Clan was long from finished. The stealth operative rose silently to his feet and waited, his arms folded across his chest, if he had planned this right, he could be in and out of the main chamber undetected. He just needed a small distraction.

Syn stood waiting in the night, he could hear the two guards approach, he could hear their hearts beating, these were young Yautja, and he almost felt pity for them. Almost.

As the guards rounded the corner Syn growled a quiet warning…;

"Relinquish your weapons and stand down younglings…"

"Younglings we are not… We are Citadel Guards… Identify yourself!"

"Very well…"

Before they could even act Syn'kra-va'al lashed out with a lightning fast left slash kick, knocking the weapon from the hand of the furthest one of the guards. While at the same time he followed with his right elbow, smashing the closest Yautja's head into the side of the wall with a sickening thud. He quickly stepped over the now unconscious Yautja whose head met the wall and grabbed the other by the throat, pulling him further into cover. Throwing the stunned guard against the wall with his left hand, Syn, with a flick from his right wrist, activated his wrist blades and thrust the razor sharp points against the neck of the guard;

"Make no sound… If you do as I say, you will live, only to deliver a message… My name is Syn'kra-va'al, some know me as Thei-de Ka'antyra, you will tell Ty'ryl-ayn, that the Dark Blade Clan is far from extinct. In fact, this facility is just a small faction of what we have become, tell him that what he took from me, cannot be replaced, but it can be repaid with blood… I want you to remember this moment youngling, be sure you tell the coward word for word what I have told you… I will be watching…" he snarled, his eyes holding that same dead look to them

The young guard flared his mandibles in defiance, but before he could speak Syn head butted him with enough force to crack a boulder. Thei-de Ka'antyra watched, a smile underneath his mask as the guard's eyes slipped out of focus and he hit the ground. The other guard was lying near the corner of the supply building when he started to come to, within a split second Syn'kra-va'al was crouching over him. The guard's eyes bulged as Syn clamped a hand across his mandibles and plunged his wrist blades into the other Yautja's rib cage. The stealth operative's aim was precise; the two blades entered from just to the inside of the guard's left pectoral muscle, passed between the ribs and punctured both of the Yautja's hearts. Syn snarled a blood thirsty growl as the guard's body went limp in his arms, pressurized blood still in the veins of the Citadel guard gushed from the open wounds as Syn removed his wrist blades.

The Yautja stealth operative wasted no more time, without hesitating he struck out with the blades once more, severing the head from the guard's body, his blood began to pool around the severed wound. Slowly Syn got to his feet, the silence all around told him that he hadn't been heard, he looked down at the blood that dripped from his blades. Using his left index finger, Syn'kra-va'al wiped some of the blood from the corpse and used it to paint the Dark Blade Clans mark upon the wall above the guard's body. Now it was time for the distraction…


	18. Frontal Assault

Chapter 17: Frontal Assault…

Syn'kra-va'al, stepped deftly out from behind the side of the building, it was now dark enough where he need not worry about being spotted. He watched as half a dozen Citadel guards passed between his current position and the main chambers, now was a good enough time as any, the Yautja male thought to himself, and lobbed the severed head toward the group of guards. They all looked to the ground with shocked expressions as it rolled, haphazardly past them between the main chambers and the sleeping quarters, splatters of blood marked the ground where ever it touched. Using the disturbance as planned Syn quickly scrambled onto to the roof of the storage building and took a running jump toward the group of guards. They were so perturbed with the fact that a freshly severed head had some how found its way to rolling on the ground next to them that they didn't notice the stealth operative streaking toward their position.

Thei-de Ka'antyra grinned wickedly as he sailed toward his assailants; the blood from the decapitated guard had not even started to coagulate upon his wrist blades when he lined up his next target. Moments before he hit the ground Syn positioned all of his body weight behind his right arm and drove the twin blades clean through the skull of an unsuspecting Yautja guard, killing him in a spray of blood and fragments of bone and brain matter. Before the others could even react Syn kicked out with both feet, while at the same time pulling his blades free of the Yautja's head. The body slammed into two other guards, knocking them both to the ground, Syn's throat cracked with bloodlust as he voiced his vengeance in a quiet, deadly growl. The three guards that remained standing turned to face their threat, using the wrist blades on his right, Syn ducked under a fist swung at his head by a heavy-set looking Yautja and buried the blades deep into the assailants ribs, the guard bellowed out in pain and hit the deck, twitching as his thwei drained out from two large identical puncture wounds.

Whipping his left arm around behind him, Syn uncoupled his glaive from his rear armor plate and swung it in a wide arc as another approached, while at the same time striking out with the wrist blades at the final guard who had his pistol aimed at Syn's chest. The timing was perfect, two more guards dropped as the glaive disemboweled one, and the wrist blades removed the arm of the 'shooter' just above the elbow. The armless guard stumbled backward, howling in pain but was silenced quickly as the Dark Blade operative threw the long double ended sword-like weapon like a spear, burying it into the guards chest. With four guards down before even a single shot was fired, Syn'kra-vaal sheathed his wrist blades and walked decisively toward the two guards that had been knocked down by the first body. As he walked by, he wrenched the glaive from the chest of the armless guard and coupled it into its locking receptacle upon his back. One of the guards was still on the ground, dazed, and the other was just getting to his feet, Syn snarled again as he jumped toward his next target.

The guard snarled his protest and drew his pistol, volleying off three shots of charged plasma as the air born operative streaked to his position. Syn's helmet beeped a shrill sound to its wearer, warning of the incoming energy based projectiles, the Yautja operative twisted his body in mid flight avoiding the first two completely, the third grazed on past the light armor on his left thigh. It was a little too close for comfort, had the charged plasma round actually had a positive impact it would have inflicted serious damage, lucky for Syn, the round only skimmed the armor plate, removing a few sizable chunks of the high tensile alloy. Syn scowled and drove his right elbow down into the left side of the guards neck with all his weight behind it, there was a loud, stomach wrenching crunch as the second and third vertebrae dislocated, severing the spinal cord, the Citadel guard began to seize and fell to the ground.

As he hit the ground, the Yautja operative landed in a crouched position and looked from his damaged armor plate to the seizing guard;

"Do you know what this armor costs…?! S'yuit-de pauk youngling…!!"

Syn'kra-va'al growled obscenities under his breath as he stepped over the dying guard, without even hesitating he instinctively reached around behind him and regained his glaive, driving it into the chest of the remaining guard as he walked past. It wasn't the most honorable kill, but after what had transpired here, there was no Yautja more deserving than those who had slaughtered the innocent. Syn quickly locked the glaive to his back once again and stepped around the corner of the main building, retreating to cover as another patrol came by. By the time they had spotted the half dozen dead Yautja, the stealth operative was already gone, having used some stacked up empty storage crates to get onto the roof of the double storied Main chamber building.

Within seconds he was in a cover position once more, crouching low to the roof and leaning up against an air circulation vent near the communication array. He listened as one of the patrolling guards yelled out, needless to say, the area was promptly teeming with Yautja, Syn smirked from his position upon the roof top, this gave him the opportunity he needed. He listened as one of guards barked out orders, surprisingly his voice sounded rather calm;

"Spread out, move quickly, search this place we must, but be Kwei, whoever did this, very talented they are…"

Easing himself silently toward the ledge of the rooftop, Syn slowly peered over the edge to see Yautja guards scattering in all directions, the head guard, by the looks of his armor was close to achieving Rylt'ah, the highest rank a guard could be awarded. Syn'kra-va'al grinned under his mask, maybe he would be rewarded with a challenge after all, the Yautja operative watched carefully as the guards dispersed. His hopes were that now they would be too busy to check thoroughly and now that he had the highest vantage point, Syn cycled the views on his helmet and began to search the bodies that were spread over the compound. After a few minutes, he had come up empty and skulked back to cover, Ju'lyn-zal was no where to been seen, which left him feeling more bemused than before. Syn'kra-va'al wracked his brain for a few moments before the most obviously easy solution came to surface. He slapped himself on the head in a rather 'Ooman-like' manner and began to access the positioning system of his wrist unit, the final message Ju'lyn-zal sent to the shuttle had come from a remote source that was routed through the Facilities communication array, this meant it originated from a wrist computer. Syn entered the parameters he required and began the scan of the near by area, within a few moments a holographic list was generated. It showed all the recent connections to the Dark Blade Facilities communication network from remote devices, thankfully there wasn't much data and within a few moments Syn found what he was looking for. The wrist unit that had sent the message was indeed that of Ju'lyn-zal's, the stealth operative clacked quietly, another second later Syn'kra-va'al's wrist computer had locked onto the remote signal, placing Ju'lyn-zal inside the main chamber. Looking at a holographic generated map with a little more detail, Syn found her exact position and the quickest undetectable route and with most of the guards searching the grounds, getting in and out shouldn't be too much trouble, hopefully…

Syn'kra-va'al had forgotten the main chamber complex was much larger than it first appeared, from the outside at least; he had been crawling through air vents for almost half an hour before he came to one of the vent covers entering the main ceremonial chamber. Syn grasped the vent cover with both hands and tensed himself as he tried to remove it as quietly as possible, just before he broke the fasteners, a single voice echoed from inside the chamber, it was the voice of the leading guard, he was alone. Syn listened with ever increasing resentment;

"… together, great we could have been. I do not know why you did what you did, offered you my hand I did… You betrayed me Ju'lyn-zal, my love, you betrayed me for these… these separatists… I am not sorry for what happened to you, I just wish you felt my pain…"

Thei-de Ka'antyra snarled and tore the vent cover from the duct wall without even thinking for a moment the mistake he could be making, within seconds he was back on his feet, arms and legs spread wide in the traditional Yautja combat stance. He didn't even pay attention to the numerous dead warriors that lay in the chamber; his fury was focused solely on the guard, who appeared to be alone in the large, strangely adorned chamber. Syn'kra-va'al's voice was more of a low, primordial growl than anything else as the guard turned to face him;

"The pain you feel… Insignificant, it will seem compared with what I am going to do to you…" spat at the guard, keeping distance between them.

"Ahhh… The intruder… I was hoping that you would cease your cowardice and face me…"

"Tell me… did you have the courage to face any of these warriors yourself…?" growled Syn, waving a hand toward the dead

"Warriors…? Call them 'separatists' we do…"

"I thought not…" replied Syn and slowly removed his helmet so the guard could see the Dark Blade Clan mark burnt to his forehead. It had the reaction Syn was hoping for; the guards face showed surprise for a split second before he masked it poorly with a dark frown;

"On this night, you die, traitor…" spat the guard as he reached around and withdrew his Naginata from his armor and activated it.

Syn cocked his head to one side as the guard rushed him, rolling the Naginata around his right hand and swinging it hard at the intruders head. Syn had seen this many times with standard training techniques, as the long staff weapon streaked toward him, Syn'kra-va'al side stepped and kicked the legs out from under the guard;

"Over-commit you do… More composed techniques you need to learn…"

"Thei-de, s'yuit-de pauk!!"

"You first…" snarled Syn, flaring his mandibles in a grotesque grin as he bent down and gently placed his helmet at the foot of a large marble pillar. "Tell me, if you cared for Ju'lyn-zal, how could you let this happen to her…?"

"None of your concern Ju'lyn-zal is!"

"Be sure of that I would not if I were you… A wonderful female she was…" replied Syn with an instigative wink.

"You know nothing of her… Unless…"

The Yautja stealth operative held the gaze of the guard with his hard, deadly cold eyes and reached down and half removed his light weight chest plate to reveal a unique mark upon his left pectoral muscle, burnt into him by Bre'ta'ak, decades ago. The guard scrambled to his feet, discarding his Naginata and drawing a pistol from his utility belt;

"… Thei-de Ka'antyra… So the rumors were true…"

"And you are…?" questioned Syn

"SILENCE!! GUARDS… KA'RIK'NA!!!"

"Guards…? I do not have time at the moment…"

"I SAID SILENCE!!" Barked the guard, cracking the butt of the pistol across Syn's head.

The Yautja operative growled and lashed out with his right, knocking the pistol from the guard's grip and clasping onto his arm, pulling him into a heavy left jab to the throat. The guard's hands went to his throat as he fought for breath, Syn used the time wisely and sprinted for the security console at main entrance to the chamber and quickly tapped a few sensor pads, locking the large doors. The guard still had his hands clasped around his throat as Syn'kra-va'al paced back to his position, picked up the discarded pistol and fired a round toward the entrance; it impacted with the security console, rendering it rather unusable.

There was a metallic clattering as Syn threw the pistol to the ground and rubbed his head where the guard had struck him, it hurt a little as he touched it, and as he pulled his hand back there was blood on his fingers. He growled at the guard again and flicked up his discarded Naginata with his right foot, caught it and rolled it around his right hand and flicked it to his left and lazily repeated the gesture. The guard looked on with aversion while cautiously side stepping toward the pistol, he reached out and picked it up off the ground and pointed it at the Syn'kra-vaal once more, the Yautja operative didn't even hesitate, undercutting the staff he knocked the weapon from his enemies grasp. The two Yautja briefly made eye contact, and for a split second, the guard was sure that he was going to survive the encounter, but Syn just smiled a cold smile and forced the Naginata through his chest. The guard's bellow became a gurgle as the blood pooled up in his throat; Syn put all his weight behind the staff weapon and drove it through the Yautja's body and into one of the marble pillars, pinning him there with his own weapon.

Again, the stealth Yautja painted the Dark Blade clan's mark on the pillar above the guards head, only this time he used his own blood, and added a little something to keep them on their toes: 'I'll be watching…'

Spinning around on his heel, Syn'kra-vaal began to quickly look over the bodies of dead warriors, the smell of blood and sweat almost made his eyes water. As he walked to the pillar where he had left his helmet he heard the guard gurgle quietly before giving one final death rattle, the stealth operative gave an evil smirk, but as he bent to retrieve his helmet something made him look twice…

Lying behind a fallen pillar in a heap of charred, battered, and mostly dismembered bodies, Ju'lyn-zal's lithe frame slumped backwards over a bloodied and headless warrior. Syn'kra-vaal had his helmet on and was next to her in the blink of an eye, carefully he scooped her up, she was still quite warm, and scanning her he found a very faint pulse… First one heart fluttered, then the other, pushing her blood sluggishly through her body. As he cradled her head he felt a softness that should not be there, she had not even been given a chance to fight, quite obviously she had been summarily clubbed with something very hard in the back of the head.

Red anger clouded his eyes for a moment, but he knew he could not stay and avenge all of the slaughtered clan members; instead Syn placed Ju'lyn-zal gently on the ground and crouched next to her. Reaching down, he removed a small vial of healing stimulant from a compartment on his utility belt, using the claws on his thumb and forefinger he snapped off the top of the vial, revealing a small needle. Locating a vein on her neck, he gently pierced the skin an emptied the vial into it, sending her body's natural healing cells into overdrive.

Rising to his feet once more, Syn stood still, looking down on Ju'lyn-zal's unconscious form, he was sure she would not regain consciousness but he wanted her body to try and regain as much strength as it could. Using the time wisely he quickly searched all the bodies in the chamber, looking for his Elder's body, after a short moment the Yautja operative was certain that Bre'ta'ak's body was not amongst the dead. He growled lightly under his mask and bent to pick up the guards discarded pistol, he would need it to create a distraction.

Again the Yautja male crouched down to Ju'lyn-zal and rested a gentle hand on her forehead; he was in the process of scanning her body again when he heard a crash from outside the main entrance, the guards were smashing their way in. Wasting no more time, he slipped the pistol into his utility belt, scooped up Jul's body and made his way back into the large air ducts, by the time he was nearing the rooftop vent the Yautja's body was dripping with sweat. The cool night air tasted sweet as it flowed through the upper vent shafts, Syn breathed deep breaths, climbing out of the vent system was a hard, laboring task, especially when carrying another.

A short time later saw the Yautja operative emerge from the outer vent from which he had entered, he turned and gently pulled the unconscious Ju'lyn-zal from the vent and laid her on the ground. Syn'kra-vaal had planned the distraction he would use to escape from inside the facilities main chamber, creeping to the edge of the roofline he removed the guard's pistol from his belt and carefully took aim. He would only have one attempt at achieving a positive impact; his target was an external vent of the main heat exchanger of a shuttle that sat upon the maintenance pad closest to his position. Most of the citadel guards that had been patrolling the northern end of the compound were attempting to get into the main chambers. This meant that the distraction would hopefully draw the remaining troops to the eastern side of the compound, making escape through the main entrance on the western side quite simple. Holding a steady aim the Yautja operative gently increased the pressure on the trigger of the weapon, it gave a high pitched whine as the remaining amount of stored energy in its remote cell cycled into the reaction chamber. Half a second later a charged ball of energy left the muzzle of the pistol, as soon as the weapon had discharged Syn'kra-vaal rolled to his right, back behind the air ventilation system which provided some minimal cover.

The Yautja operative discarded the now depleted weapon and crouched low, next to Ju'lyn-zal's unconscious form Syn held his breath and listened. A few seconds later he was granted with a loud siren wail followed by a ear splitting thump as the shuttles primary power cell lost stability and exploded in a white hot fireball. More warning sirens began to sound, Syn sat still holding his breath, he listened as Yautja guards barked orders to subordinates. Syn'kra-vaal counted at least eight pairs of feet as the guards ran past his position to the shuttle maintenance bays. The stealth operative crept to the opposite edge of the roof and crouched low, he cycled the vision modes of his lightweight helmet, checking the route to the main entrance. As he had hoped, even the citadel personnel guarding the main entrance ran to assist, in moments Syn had Ju'lyn-zal in his arms and stood on the edge of the roof, he looked down at her and growled quietly;

"Hold on…"

________________________________________________________________________

Syn'kra-vaal returned to the clearing in the hills above the Dark Blade Compound where his shuttle sat, cloaked, the Yautja operative had been running for more than three hours and sweat covered his body. He silently pushed through the lower lying plants as he entered the clearing, sensing his presence, the shuttle winked back into the visual spectrum. Syn walked up a short ramp into the side access of the shuttle craft, still carrying Ju'lyn-zal as he went, even though he had been running for quite a long time, and carrying someone that was close to his own weight, his breath still came quite evenly. The Yautja male's first priority was getting Ju'lyn-zal's body into stasis, he walked purposefully through the shuttles main corridor to the med-lab where he placed Ju'lyn-zal gently upon one of the examination tables. Removing his mask, Syn placed it on the remaining examination table and stepped over to several cabinets that were recessed into the wall of the medical chamber. Using a delicate claw he tapped several sensor pads on the door of a larger cabinet, it swung open silently, revealing many strange Yautja medical instruments.

Syn picked up what looked like a piece of glass, about ten inches square with some sort of alloy handles cast into opposing ends of the device. There were several small sensors on each of the handles, the Yautja operative tapped a few of them as he turned back to Ju'lyn-zal. Slowly the sight panel turned opaque then darkened into a deep yellow shade, Syn spun around on his right heel to face Ju'lyn-zal once more. His hands trembled slightly as he waved the Yautja device slowly over her body, as he moved it from her feet toward her head, several warnings began to blink upon the display. When he had the scanning device positioned over her head, the screen darkened again, this time to a deep orange color, a few seconds later it began to bleep a shrill warning to its user.

Syn'kra-vaal threw the scanner down next to his mask on the empty table, scooped up Ju'lyn-zal's body and almost threw her into the remaining stasis pod. Once the stasis dilation field had activated, Syn tapped his claws impatiently upon the cells readout screen, waiting for her vital signs to be presented to him. After seconds that seemed like minutes, the tapping became more of an insistent drumming sound, echoing through the medical chamber. As soon as the stasis cell began to present information Syn's eyes began to dart back and forward across the display, a second later he sighed and shook his head. According to the readouts, it would be touch and go until he could get her to a proper medical specialist, Syn looked in on the sleeping Cass, still hoping in his hearts that she would or could return to normal.

Getting the shuttle out and away from the planet now that the Council were alerted to his presence, was not nearly as tedious as expected, he again thanked Bre'ta'ak for the post production modifications he had had made to the shuttle. Amongst other scattered thoughts that were passing through his head, the only one that really made any sense to Syn'kra-vaal at that particular moment was to get out of harms way. He had remembered his old friend Daan'sha whilst he was on the human research planet, the hunters friend was the only one Syn could trust, and the only one who could help Ju'lyn-zal.

It would take a little over a week to reach Daan'sha's location, the elder council had once recruited Daan'sha as a research scientist, he eventually became one of the best, good to the point where he was granted just about anything he wanted, his own research base, was one of those things. Only several people outside of the greater leading elder council knew the location, Syn'kra-vaal was lucky enough to be one of them. It was located in a desolate mining system once used by the Yautja for the construction of war ships and prime movers. The mines had been depleted for decades, but one of the moons orbiting the smallest planet in the system had shown great potential as the location for a research outpost, purely for the fact that it was uninhabitable to most species and its naturally occurring violent geomagnetic field shielded any generated energy signatures from the surface being detected from orbit.

Syn'kra-vaal sat slumped in the command chair as he piloted the shuttle out and away from the prime planet of the Yautja system, even though the shuttles, more than adequate stealth systems were active, Syn checked the proximity and field scanners just to be sure, they were clear, no one followed or tracked his trail.

It took Syn'kra-vaal a few moments to remember the coordinates for the derelict Yautja research moon, as it was such a well kept secret there was never any evidence of the location on record. As soon as the transports long range engines surged into life, Syn got to his feet and loped toward his sleeping chamber, he figured that he had almost a week of crossing halfway across the galaxy. That gave him some serious sleeping time…


	19. Awake

Chapter 18: Awake…

The Yautja operative otherwise known as Syn'kra-vaal and his two incapacitated female companions had been travelling for only two and a half days before Syn was almost insane with boredom. He had been doing a lot of space travel recently and he was completely and utterly sick of it, he couldn't even sleep without disruption anymore, for strange dreams plagued his slumber. Dreams of strange, twisted things, he almost felt as if the Dark Hunter had a hand in these subconscious visions, yet every other time he had shown himself when it was his doing…

The Yautja male stood in the shuttles small, yet well stocked kitchen area scratching his head with one hand and tapping his claws upon the polished marble bench top with the other. He donned only a light loin cloth, a utility belt, his wrist unit and a blank look as some sort of strange music played quietly over the shuttles domestic communication network. The melodies were powerful, yet quite somber, Syn'kra-vaal was almost happy that having trouble sleeping gave him time to do other things. In most cases, he searched randomly through the shuttles command computer, the information was exceptionally vast. He learned much in only a few short days, although a lot of the information stored he knew of, not completely, but he knew of most of it. The most relaxing of Syn's information discoveries, he decided, was the vast store of musical archives that his mentor had left behind.

Before his exile, Syn'kra-vaal and Bre'ta'ak shared a great liking to the same music, to the human ear, it had somewhat of a classical air about it. A great portion of the music was played on a large flute like instrument that when played in a particular manner gave the presence and warmth of a woodwind instrument, yet had the finesse of a treble concert flute. As the music coursed quietly throughout the shuttles main chambers, its single conscious occupant continued his somewhat slowly paced selection of food for his daily meal. As he wasn't working overly hard, Syn didn't need to eat more than once a day. And aside from training himself into a comatose state and eating were the only things he had to look forward too for the remaining few days of his journey, he savored his meal time.

The Yautja male continued his tapping upon the counter top, but cocked his head to one side as the music faded out before starting up a moment later. This time the harmony carried a somewhat faster melody, it was bright and cheerful; Syn stared vaguely at the marble counter top for a second before he recognized the tune. He smiled conservatively as he remembered something his rather extroverted father had told him when he was just a young pup, coming of age.

"Roar like you have killed your first drone. Laugh like there is no one listening. Dance like there is no one watching. And love like there is no tomorrow…"

The conservative smile spread into a stupid, wide mandibled grin as the stealth operative remembered his father's erstwhile ways. Syn chuckled and tapped the claws on his feet in time with the rhythm of the music as he turned to open the door into the cold storage compartment. The cold storage was big enough to store months of food if required, Syn'kra-vaal looked delectably at the different food items that sat on shelves and the large cuts of meat that hung from large hooks on the ceiling, he didn't really feel like preparing anything too exhausting. Stepping up to what looked like an oversize leg of beef, Syn removed a knife from a sheath on his utility belt, rotated the large hindquarter and began using his fingers to feel around the bone. Using the knife he easily cut a large fillet of meat away from the bone, re-sheathed the knife and held the cut of meat in one hand, as if weighing it.

On the way out of the cold storage chamber, the Yautja operative snatched up a handful of leafy herbs from a strange looking basket hanging next to the door. As he worked at his meal, he hummed in tune with the music as it played, next to the marble bench top there was a large hotplate, it shone a faint gold heat-soaked color in the dim light. On the wall directly behind the hotplate there were a set of sensor pads to control the temperature, Syn used the claw on his right index finger to set the plate to a very high heat. Yautja often liked most of their food to be raw, but cooking was also good for a change, and some food had to be cooked as it was fatal in its raw form.

The cut of meat slapped down onto the cooking top and immediately began to sear, Syn quickly tore up the herbs he had taken from the basket and threw them onto the plate as the meat cooked. He inhaled deeply as the heat coaxed the hearty aromas from the herbs, after only a few moments he turned the cut of meat using the knife from his utility belt and then shut the hotplate down, the residual heat would be enough to cook just the way he liked it.

After he had eaten, the Yautja male made for his sleeping chamber to see what little rest he could get, if any.

* * *

The time during space travel seems like an eternity, even though sometimes it is only a week, maybe two, with nothing of familiarity to mark the way, it got quite tedious at best. As the shuttle entered the deserted mining system its automated control system began to sound its dull alarm, a repetitive, annoying tone.

Syn was halfway through his training routine when his wrist unit began to mimic the warning sound being broadcast throughout his shuttle, the dull whining was as annoying as hell, but it was a welcome sound. He quickly terminated the holographic training image, retrieved his flask from the training command console and began to jog toward the flight deck. As he entered the cockpit and slumped down into the command chair, the shuttle recognized Syn'kra-vaal's genetic signature and brought all the required systems online.

As he waited for all the systems to activate Syn took a long draught of water from his flask before setting it on the edge of the main flight console and tapping a few random sensor pads with the claws on his right hand. Several holographic displays flashed up in front of him, he browsed them lazily as they relayed navigation and flight telemetry data, using one of his most favorite functions of the more recent Yautja technology, he tapped a claw to one of the projected displays and dragged it to his left the side. The image of the shuttles position in the mining solar system flickered from its new position before settling and projecting as before. The space in front of the Yautja operative opened up into what appeared to be a blank command prompt screen. Ignoring the other displays for the time being, Syn began to gently tap his claws across the many different sensor pads on the flight console, requesting a manual command communication mode.

Usually Yautja communication systems were mainly automated, the user only had to state who or what destination they wanted to contact and a subspace link would be connected. But seeing as Daan'sha's facility was so secretive, different methods had to be used to attain a viable communiqué. Sure the facility would detect his approach as his craft made its way toward the moon, but not before the defensive satellites strategically stationed in non decaying orbits throughout the solar system decimated the shuttle.

As Syn input the correct coding he required to connect with the facility another panel flashed up in front of him, the flashing red warning startled him at first, but as he read it quickly he remembered that it was intended as a scare tactic. Usually a big flashing warning prompt saying that ninety eight percent of the system is reaching critically fatal radiation levels due to the dying sun would deter most Yautja craft from the area, as it was intended to do. Syn just smiled and quickly tapped a claw twice against the projected warning message to close the holo-panel.

Surprisingly for Syn'kra-vaal, it only took three failed attempts to get a basic message through to the compound, technology wasn't really his strong point, and it took a fair bit of hacking prowess to get into the research facilities communication data. But now that he had alerted them of his presence, it would not be necessary again, Syn flicked his eyes to one of the navigation screens for a moment then back to the command screen, that was as long as it took for him to get a response from Daan'sha's Facility;

"Un-identified craft, your identification signature is masked, supply your flight command data and identification, then proceed from this system, immediately."

"I cannot state my name for my own safety and that of my passengers, but I will transfer this vessels flight command data and supply remote access encryptions as a show that I mean no harm. I just wish to pass on a message…"

* * *

"Avaal'ekan, this is Ul'teh from the communication spire, I have come across a strange coding from a vessel that has just entered the system."

"So? Just send it on its way, like all the others. It is quite amazing it has not been destroyed yet."

"It is not in range of the defense emplacements, and IT contacted ME…"

"I thought it was not possible for this sort of thing to happen."

"As did I, but never the less, someone needs to inform Daan'sha and Saa'retah, and you are less likely to be told you are insane and to get back to work…"

"Can you not just transfer the data and contact Daan'sha via his wrist unit?"

"He has it blocking incoming transmissions."

"Someone should tell him that it is not very safe to do such things just to save being distracted."

"YOU should tell him Avaal'ekan, you are the Guard Chief, security is your problem. Or you could tell one of your newcomers to do it, for entertainment."

Avaal'ekan stretched lazily in his chair at the main security console before getting to his feet and adjusting his armor, looking back down at the console he stabbed at a few sensor pads with one clawed finger, as he did this several large display panels appeared in front of him. He began cycling through the security feeds from different sections of the large Yautja facility; eventually he came across the tall skinny male known as Daan'sha, the brains behind most of everything that happened at the facility.

Daan'sha and the other researchers were quite easy to spot as they all wore a strange suit that he had designed for research purposes many years before being granted the funding to construct his current research complex. The suit had been such a break through, that it was now mass produced and most Yautja scientists owned one. The light armor previously used by most was effective against most of the lighter animal attacks and some Xenomorph encounters but was still a little bulky and hard to move around in; Daan'sha's suit solved all of these problems. It took some getting used to as it was not a loose fit like the previous armor, it wasn't quite skin tight like a wet suit, but it was very well fitted to the Yautja body. It was semi puncture resistant, non conductive, very light weight, it breathed exceptionally well and most importantly, it was acid resistant. According to a species-wide survey conducted by the Yautja ruling body, Kainde Amedha related deaths had been reduced by around forty percent since the widespread use of the new research armor.

Avaal'ekan rubbed his eyes before reaching for his helmet and placing it on his head, it beeped several times and the heads up display flickered into life as the connection between the helmet, the existing armor and Avaal'ekan's power cell was completed. To those who could understand, the markings on the helmet indicated that its wearer was the Head of Security or Guard Chief to the Yautja. He had been stationed at the Yautja Facility since it was first created and even though the Facilities overseer, Daan'sha didn't like the militant Yautja, he and the Chief had sparked up a rather friendly relationship.

Avaal'ekan tapped at his wrist unit impatiently as he waited for the operating system to synchronize with his helmet, after a few seconds it beeped its completion and a small flashing message from the HUD told a similar story. The Yautja Guard mumbled under his helmet as he selected the Communication Spire's frequency from a holographic list generated by his wrist unit, when his heads up display notified him of a strong connection he spoke;

"Ul'teh this is Avaal'ekan, I am leaving the security station now, it is a good thing that this happened, I needed to go for a walk."

"I am working on a data burst that I will send to his wrist computer once it is activated, I have also looked into why the shuttle was not detected by the long range probes…"

"And…?" questioned the Chief as he stepped out of the large circular security station.

"I am not exactly sure yet, but it is a long range personal Elder hunting vessel, I am guessing that it has had extensive post production modifications…"

"Why you tell me these things I have no idea…"

"I tell you because you need to know, and when it comes to finding shit around here, I am the best. And you know this."

"If you say so Ul'teh… You have about fifteen minutes before I get to the lower labs, that's where Daan'sha is. That should give you time to make up enough confusing rubbish that only you and Daan'sha understand."

"Fifteen minutes…? You and your fat hind end should do more exercise, I need only eight minutes at the most…"

"Your female told me it was more like three…"

"Pau…"

Avaal'ekan shut off his link to the communication spire and grinned at his friends expense, the Guard Chief looked around briefly as he waited for two patrolling guards to walk closer to the security station, when they looked in his general direction he waved them over.

The station was located on ground level in the middle of the complex, where four main corridors intersected, the area saw a lot of foot traffic in a normal day, mainly researchers and assistants and the like, as they outnumbered the guards six to one. Only a handful of the long term scientists actually talked to the guards on a social level, the others mostly ignored them. This suited both groups as they really had nothing in common, apart from the odd few who shared pastimes like C'ntlip crafting, bone carving or competitive sparring.

As the two patrolling guards closed the final steps toward their Chief, they both greeted him with salutation, showing correct etiquette;

"You may rest." Nodded the Chief and they both took up their previous relaxed statures

"Have you seen anything of interest today Chief?" asked the slightly taller of the two

"Nothing Kur'rel-taa, very boring it is at the moment. No Kainde Amedha escapees today…" he replied, then looking upon the other guard he nodded a greeting and spoke;

"How are you settling in youngling?"

"Settling well Chief, relieved I am to get this post; I have applied many times…"

"I know. I received every one of them." Replied Avaal'ekan, no humor in his tone. "Tell me youngling Siy'kaa; do you know the patrol you are working well?"

"I know it well Chief."

"Good, get patrolling then, I have another need for Kur'rel-taa."

"As you command." Nodded the young guard before turning on his heel to follow his orders.

As Siy'kaa walked away, the Guard Chief turned to the remaining underling and gestured toward the young guard;

"How is this one coming up?"

"Acceptable Chief, not as bad as the last one…" replied Kur'rel-taa

"Hmph…" grunted the elder of the two. "It was his own incompetence and impatience that led to his end, nothing more." Grumbled Avaal'ekan, recalling his most recent loss.

"You requested me Chief…?"

"Yes, take command of the central console for me while I find Daan'sha, it seems I have been demoted to an assistant position…" he said with sarcasm

"Until you return Chief." Stated Kur'rel-taa, with salute

* * *

Syn'kra-vaal had been informed by the communication spire operator that it would take some time for them to inform their superior and that he should hold his current position. The Yautja male sat in his flight command chair, impatiently tapping his claws on the main console, eventually he tapped a sensor pad to the left of the console and opened the main blast shield. As the reinforced paneling slid smoothly back up into the upper fuselage the shuttles flight deck was filled with a deep orange glow, once the shield had retracted fully, Syn could see where the light was coming from.

The shuttles automated trajectory had taken him close to the systems sun as a countermeasure to avoid a large swarm of meteoroids that had been circling the system in a deep atypical orbit for the last thirty years. The meteoroids were apparently the remains of one of the first planets in the system to be mined, unfortunately it had been mined so extensively that its crust was under an unforeseeable amount of gravitational stress. Thankfully the planet was uninhabited when its gravitational field lost integrity and finally collapsed. The entire event was documented in detail by a crew of scientists at Daan'sha's facility, as it had not long been constructed on a near by moon, fortunately, the defense system had also been constructed, thus thinning out a lot of the larger pieces of the doomed planet.

After what seemed to be a few minutes spent in admiration of the strange beauty of a gargantuan ball of nuclear energy Syn'kra-vaal decided it was time to check on his two companions. He made his way from the flight deck of the roomy shuttle, toward to med lab, where the stasis cells were located. Hopefully he was right and Daan'sha could heal the small human, before he knew it the Yautja operative was standing in front of Cassandra's stasis cell. He took a nervous breath and placed a hand on the glass viewing panel on the door of the cell;

"I am truly sorry for what I am about to do… But it is for the best."

Syn touched his claws to several pads on the cell door and it began to feed him information via a small read out screen near the control panel, he scoured quickly through the data as the cell began its 'wake up' protocol. After a few moments the cell began to open, Syn took a step back, allowing the door to swing past him, revealing its incapacitated human cargo, he looked on with resentment, for the first thing he saw was the grotesque helmet the Oomen had melded to her head. Taking a calming breath he lifted Cassandra out of the open tube and carried her over to the closest medical table. Retrieving the same strange real time scanner he had previously used on Ju'lyn-zal from the large medical store, Syn began to check her progress in detail. It appeared that the structural injuries she had sustained to her knee and head were healing well, and the rest of her body appeared healthy enough to function.

The Yautja operative gave Cassandra a mild stimulant, just to see what would happen; physically she was okay, to a degree, although Syn did find some of her cellular readouts rather disturbing. He also noticed that her skin had a different hue to it, and the palms of her hands had a calloused feel to them, they were not that way before, he was sure of it. On closer inspection he found both her finger nails and that of her toes had grown in length and dark brown streaks ran from the lunula right to the distal edge of each nail which now had more of a radius curve, looking more talon-like than anything else.

Syn wasn't sure about Cassandra's tolerance for drugs yet, so he played it by ear with the stimulant, giving her only enough to wake her, and hopefully give the real Cassandra a fighting chance against the implanted programming. He watched anxiously as her heart rate and breathing increased slowly, then something happened that made his hearts skip a beat, something he wasn't sure would happen. Then it happened again, one of her eyelids fluttered, then again, and again, with a few quick steps Syn was at the head end of the medical table. He gently placed a hand on each side of her head, the Yautja male's stomach was trying to tie itself in an anchor knot, and as he looked down, his gaze was met by that of his sleepy eyed Gene Tech friend. She looked back and smiled, that smile made his heart, so tired of death, and so angry at the universe, glad. Her eyes held a penetrating, yet warm gaze with his own, Syn was almost afraid to talk;

"Cassandra…?" He said with a faint hope

The human held her hand to her throat;

"Syn…" she replied, her voice hoarse. Then she scrunched up her face shook her head a little from side to side, and brought up her left hand. Making it flat she rolled it from side to side, as if to say: "Sort of…"


	20. New Arrivals

Chapter 19: New Arrivals…

"It is not going to work Daan'sha!" growled the voice of a frustrated Yautja female

"It will, we just have to increase the compound matrix momentarily to encase the entire event formation during the breach flare…" argued the sometimes over ardent research scientist.

"This is not one of your usual 'HAHA!! I burnt half my hair off again!' experiments, mess this up you do, and you will destroy half of this damned solar system!!"

"Saa'retah, why do you think I constructed in this system…? No one is going to miss it!"

"You are insane! Why I am mated with you, I will never know!"

Daan'sha stopped what he was doing and looked up from the console where he was working and flared his mandibles in a goofy smile;

"Because of my charming nature and my handsome physique…? Or is it perhaps that one day you knew I was going to make a discovery that would change the way of our species in ways only you can imagine…? Or maybe you were drunk…"

The male Yautja continued to look on, stupid grin plastered on his face as his lo-dit female and colleague, Saa'retah threw an empty drinking canister at him. Her expression wasn't one of humor; Daan'sha knew she wasn't happy with him, which was something of a common occurrence. He knew she wasn't really angry, but he couldn't help calling out to her as she stalked from the lab;

"Actually if something went wrong… I THINK IT WOULD TAKE OUT MORE THAN THE SOLAR SYSTEM…" raising his voice so she could hear. He was rewarded only with a loud snarl from the outside of the laboratory doorway.

Daan'sha chuckled loudly, oh how he loved to annoy Saa'retah, they had been mated for nearly three years. She had originally started out as his understudy, and a very strong intellectual bond formed between the two in a matter of weeks. Saa'retah was from one of the outer lying Yautja worlds; her clan was well known, and one of higher class so she could sometimes be a little too formal for Daan'sha's liking.

It did not take long for the two brilliant minds to meld together on regular occasion to solve complicated problems that one or the other couldn't do alone. Daan'sha thought it was amazing that they could accomplish so much together, Saa'retah thought two beings such as themselves in the same place, at the same time was a statistical anomaly. Time only served to strengthen their bond to one another; soon they were working on joint projects, completing almost impossible research operations in half the time it would have taken only one of them. Because they both had vastly different personalities and thought patterns, during challenging projects they often used these differences to their advantage, because they knew how the other was thinking, they could effectively step out of their normal thought patterns. It wasn't long before the others started to talk behind their backs, questioning Daan'sha's lack of judgment, he only need point out that their productivity between the two of them was greater than most of the other research combined.

The most current works between the two researchers had been tried and failed by many others on many occasions; alas no one had been able to make it successful, so it was deemed impossible and sidelined. It was widely whispered that the ruling Yautja from all the direct colonies had no concern about the destructive potential of what they had Daan'sha trialing, they only cared about the possible results, unlimited power generation, indefinitely. Upon hearing of the task at hand, Daan'sha pounced upon the opportunity with his usual over excited, lack of judgment. The idea was hatched decades previously by another Elder Yautja researcher, Ma'kaan Tu-wa, one almost as eccentric as Daan'sha, sadly when he tried to miniaturize his idea for demonstrational purposes; he destroyed himself, taking a good part of a deserted moon with him in the process. Some of his ideas had been deemed to balance on the realm of insanity; yet some had been so profound that the leading Yautja bodies offered him anything he desired in return for his services. Ma'kaan had theorized that it would be possible to harness the immense subspace energy generated by a black hole, most laughed upon hearing about this bizarre design, Daan'sha simply rubbed his hands together and grinned as the thought of conquering such an impossible task.

Because of the insane complexity of the Black Hole project, it wasn't one of great importance, the Yautja councils were smart enough to be patient, one slip up would cost them, and everyone in the neighboring systems, dearly. This being said, Daan'sha and Saa'retah would chip away at the project, little by little, when they had nothing else to do, and time where they could become immersed in their calculations and theories. Daan'sha's single biggest flaw was that he didn't know where to stop, he would sometimes work nonstop over night, getting so immersed in his work that he didn't even notice. Saa'retah was slowly trying to ease him out of this bad habit; she had the ability to draw him away from his work like nothing else could, after all, she was a female…

* * *

"Daan'sha… Hey super brain…!" Yelled Avaal'ekan, banging on the large door to what had recently been dubbed the 'Black Hole Laboratory'

"…Avaal'ekan…" replied the skinny research scientist and activated the intercom. "Just be patient, this won't take a moment…"

"Said that yesterday you did, and I waited for almost an hour!"

"I said I would only be a moment! Impatient knuckle dragger…"

"So… Five minutes? Eight minutes?" questioned Avaal'ekan

"… I don't know of a time span that can be associated with this kind of work…"

"So how long, Brain?"

"… Uhhh…I will be a moment…"

The guard chief, Avaal'ekan, shook his head in disbelief; he had been babysitting some of the most famous Yautja scientists for years, yet never before had he ever seen so much focus and determination until he met Daan'sha. Few words could explain Daan'sha for who he really was; he was the exception to most of the Yautja scientists, friendly, bubbly and very excitable, though sometimes to the point where he talked so fast that he was hard to understand.

Avaal'ekan sighed, turned around and leaned against the wall next to the lab entry, sometimes, there were some things that even he couldn't control; Daan'sha was one of those things. Still leaning, his back to the wall, the guard chief reached out idly with his left arm, fumbling for the intercom control pad, just as he was about to activate the channel between the corridor and the lab, the was a dull metallic clunk as the locks disengaged and the large door slid smoothly and almost silently back into the wall. Avaal'ekan looked around in mock surprise, then down at his wrist unit, and back up at Daan'sha, who was standing in the doorway, his mandibles flared in his usual friendly smile;

"Wow Brain, that didn't take long. Did you break something…?"

"Hah, not likely knuckle dragger, I am getting closer to success with this Black Hole project, I just need Saa'retah to double check something for me…"

"I do not think that will happen today, she passed me in the corridor, she didn't seem happy…"

"Ahh, she will come around, after all, it is me."

"Oh of course… I wish I could have your handsome looks…" chuckled Avaal'ekan, sarcastically

"So, what is so important that you had to walk your lazy back side down here? Why didn't you just reach me from your wrist unit?"

"Turn it on."

"What on?"

"Your unit is barring incoming signals… Otherwise I WOULD have stayed in the upper levels."

"Oh… So it is! Would you look at that! Sorry, a force of habit, if I don't restrict communication, I get interrupted, a lot."

"Ul'teh thought it might be wise to tell you that sometimes those interruptions are important security consults…"

"He needn't worry about such things. That's why we have you, my friend." Grinned Daan'sha, patting Avaal'ekan on the back

"That maybe so, but…"

The guard chief was interrupted as Daan'sha held up a hand, silencing him as he looked down at his wrist unit;

"I suppose this is what you wanted me to see…" said the Yautja scientist, his brow furrowed, the usual lighthearted tone absent from his voice.

"The data burst from Ul'teh?"

"Correct…" Daan'sha replied, stabbing rapidly at a series of sensor pads on his wrist unit, and ignoring Avaal'ekan, he started talking immediately.

"Ul'teh… Not now! Pass on a clearance message at once, grant them access to the main docking bays and write them a modular active beacon code… Of course, he is standing beside me right at this very moment. Do it…"

"Do you care to share your ideals with me, Daan'sha?" questioned Avaal'ekan

"We need to get to the main docking bays at once." He replied, ignoring the Guard Chiefs previous question. "I am certain I know who that shuttle craft belongs to. He would not be here unless it was a genuine emergency."

"Remember Daan'sha, all things pertaining to the security of this facility are of my concern, perhaps you should tell me who this Yautja is."

"Avaal'ekan… you will have to trust me…"

"No, this isn't something internal like a Kainde Amedha experiment idea that has gone wrong… This is could be more than you know. You don't know what is aboard…"

"…They are Dark Blade operatives… Now, we hav…"

"Certainly not," Stated Avaal'ekan with authority. "I will not let you deliberately allow separatists into this facility."

"Certainly you cannot believe what news has spread from the mouths of certain Council members…" Daan'sha retorted, choosing his words carefully

"The mouths of my friends…?"

"I am your friend." Barked Daan'sha, stepping up to the guard chief

Never before had Avaal'ekan seen Daan'sha behave in such a manner, he listened carefully, he could hear the skinny male's hearts racing, his chest rising and falling inventively as he took deep breaths. The guard chief wasn't sure whether Daan'sha would try anything physically, but he didn't want to let it come to that, their friendship was worth more to him than that, but that didn't mean he would let his guard down;

"Be calm… We will go to the docking bays… But Daan'sha…"

"There will be no problem." Stated the scientist through gritted teeth before stalking off toward the docking bays, leaving Avaal'ekan standing by himself wondering whether he had made the right decision.

Daan'sha was almost at a running pace by the time he had reached the main elevators that connected the lower labs with the rest of the facility, there had to be something seriously wrong if Bre'ta'ak's shuttle was on his doorstep. Especially considering Bre'ta'ak was rumored to be dead in the raid on the Dark Blade facility in the O'ka'an system, and the only other Yautja who would be flying it, Syn'kra-vaal, the last he heard, was outcast. Daan'sha's brain was swimming in circles of scenarios as the personnel elevator platform rapidly ascended the upper levels.

* * *

Syn'kra-vaal remained at the head of the medical table with his hands either side of the human's head. He found himself to be somewhat dumbfounded, after all the human Gene Tech had been put through; she was still alive, albeit, for how long depended entirely on Daan'sha. It was the gentle touch of Cassandra's hand that eventually brought the Yautja operative back to reality, she looked up into the worry stricken eyes of her strange new friend as she reached up and placed her own right hand over his. For the shortest moment it was like millennia had passed between them, he could see her fight, he could see her suffer and she could see his pain. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't talk, all she wanted to do was to thank the Yautja male, and tell him not to worry for her, but it was taking all her energy just to remain lucid against the implanted programming.

Syn wasn't sure whether he should leave her alone or not, but he needed to get to the flight deck, surely they would have sent docking coordinates by now. He furrowed his brow as he looked down at his little human friend, she knew what he needed to do and summoned up what little strength she had and pointed to the door. The Yautja male growled softly;

"I am sorry… It will be over soon…"

Cassandra wasn't sure what he had planned, all she cared about at the moment was keeping herself in control, if she were to lose consciousness, the implanted programming could take over, and god knows would could happen.

Syn'kra-vaal growled again as he walked from the medical chamber, he was unsure of how long she would remain conscious, he hoped that Daan'sha would be able to help her. As he made his way to the flight deck his wrist unit beeped, indicating an incoming communication, Syn clacked loudly and broke into a run. The Yautja male almost pounced on the main console as he entered the fight deck, with a few quick taps of claw, the connection was activated;

"Incoming shuttle, you have been authorized to dock via the main bays, I will transfer the coordinates as soon as this connection is terminated. Do not deter from the specified coordinates, doing so will activate security measures."

"You have my thanks, it is essential that Daan'sha is present. I need his expertise…"

Syn'kra-vaal shut the connection down immediately after he finished speaking, a short moment later the shuttles navigation console flashed up a projected image to the left of the main console, it showed the route that had been programmed and uploaded to the shuttle from the facility. Because Syn had supplied the remote access encryptions for the shuttles command controls as a good will gesture on first contact, the facility was basically in control of the vessel. The Yautja male dragged the navigational projection from the left of console to the main display projection hub; the image began to grow to almost twice its original size. Quickly activating the shuttles direct neural interface, Syn settled into the flight chair and brought the systems for manual flight control online; having to bypass several automated lock outs in the process because the shuttle thought it could control itself better than he could.

* * *

To get to the main docking bays Daan'sha had to pass the main security station, as he approached he saw three guards standing waiting for him. He was familiar with them, and they didn't seem to be an obvious threat, Kur'rel-taa and the youngling he was training were two of the three and they both stepped up to him as he approached, the guard of higher rank spoke with obvious authority but still remained polite;

"Daan'sha, the Yautja aboard the incoming vessel has requested your presence; Avaal'ekan has ordered us to accompany you while he summons a medical team."

"So be it." He replied shortly

The Yautja scientist barely even looked at them when he replied, he was sick of being second guessed by Guards, Daan'sha's mood was dark, but he mentally cuffed himself. He shouldn't be letting the situation get a hold of him, though in some ways he couldn't help it, Bre'ta'ak was like family to him. The skinny male growled quietly to himself and shook his head as he and his escort of guards stalked toward the docking bays, other Yautja stared as they went about their duties. Obviously word had spread quickly, which was another thing Daan'sha found increasingly irritating, in one of the most surreptitious Yautja facilities in existence, it was almost impossible to keep something secret.

The nervousness was starting to wrack the skinny male as he and the guards continued toward the docking bays, Kur'rel-taa saw this and placed a calm hand on Daan'sha's shoulder;

"Relax Daan'sha, everything will be alright."

"Your attempt to console me is generous Kur'rel-taa, but if that shuttle is coming, then everything is not alright."

"You cannot blame a Yautja for trying…" sighed the guard

Daan'sha didn't reply, he just kept walking and rounded the final corner to find himself facing the large quarantine chamber doors, as the entourage approached the doors control panel bleeped, cycling the locking mechanism, allowing both the doors to slide open. All the quarantine chambers in the facility had large armored doors on both entrances, to prevent 'unwelcome guests' from entering or escapees from leaving. As Daan'sha and the guards entered the automated chamber the large doors slid closed behind them and almost immediately the chamber cycled and opened another set of doors, identical to those they had entered by.

It was late in the afternoon, and the deep orange glow from the setting sun shone in through the huge opening that spanned the entire length of the massive docking bay which was basically just three walls and a giant shield. That being said, the docking bay was the only way in or out of the facility so most of the time it was quite busy with supplies coming and going at all hours of the day. But this time it was unusually quiet, as the three guards and Daan'sha entered the bay, they all looked up at the security post which was a terrace about four stories above them on the rear wall of the docks. Because there was so much traffic through the bays, a permanent contingent of guards were posted there on a daily shift basis, one of the on duty guards saw them enter and nodded. Kur'rel-taa returned the gesture and elbowed the youngling, Siy'kaa, in the ribs as he stared beyond the shield, it was hard not to be distracted by the rugged volcanic beauty of this place.

Daan'sha tapped the claws of his right hand impatiently on the side of a large storage crate that was stacked with hundreds of others, ready to be loaded onto the next scheduled prime mover. Kur'rel-taa looked over at Daan'sha who almost jumped out of his skin as his wrist unit beeped, indicating an incoming transmission;

"Ul'teh, how far away is the shuttle?"

"It is about to pass through the atmosphere. You will soon have visual contact…"

"Nothing strange…?"

"Not at this stage. Avaal'ekan is on his way to you with a medical squad. I have also informed Saa'retah." Replied Ul'teh

"I am not sure if we will need medical support… But it is wise to be prepared. Keep me upraised from your end."

All the Yautja in the bay stopped what they were doing to listen, somewhere from high above came the warbled roaring sound of modified cold fusion antimatter propulsion engines. Shuttle craft like Bre'ta'ak's were few and far between in these parts, and Yautja craft of such design were the cause of envy in many systems. By the time the Elder Class craft came into visual range Avaal'ekan and a small medical contingent were already present, Daan'sha didn't even acknowledge their presence, instead he looked skyward into the deep orange cloud formations. Waiting impatiently.

* * *

Syn'kra-vaal followed the course plotted, he hadn't been to the research planet in a long time, but the re-entry was just as hairy as it always was, the massive electromagnetic storms in the upper atmosphere made things difficult. Thankfully all Yautja vessels were equipped with internal inertial dampening systems which made things a little more comfortable, but it didn't stop navigation, flight telemetry and primary flight controls from becoming instable. The Yautja operative continued to wrestle with the manual controls while he finished the decent through the upper atmosphere, after he broke cloud cover things cleared up and the craft regained its stability. Syn took a deep breath and dragged the navigational projection back to its original position on the left side of the command console where it shrank back to its normal size. The Yautja feathered the controls gently with one hand, while using the other to access the command console, he blinked as the main viewing panel across the front of the flight deck receded into the fuselage. The view was quite breath taking, the extremely rugged volcanic landscape was something to admire. Syn made a low pass over the facility before reinitializing the automated controls and the landing coordinates that were programmed into the navigational systems.

As the shuttle took over and began to right itself, Syn rushed back toward the medical chamber, almost losing his footing as he sprinted down the ramp to the main corridor. He entered the medical bay, not knowing what to expect, he growled softly to alert his human friend of his presence, she didn't respond. He stepped up to the table where she lay, he knew she was alive, he could hear her breathing before he even entered the room, he looked down at her as she lay there, that disgusting helmet made him almost feral with anger. As he got close to her he could see that she was obviously unconscious, he growled softly again, turned sharply on his heel and made for the armory.

The armory was a welcome sight to his eyes, everything in the small chamber was expertly organized, the weapons were all spotlessly clean, ready to be removed from their respective storage receptacles, ready to wear the blood of enemies once again. The Yautja operative selected his previously used specialized light weight armor that he had donned on the assault of the Dark Blade facility. He had cleaned and dressed the armor to the best of his ability during the journey to Daan'sha's facility but he was still rather annoyed about the plasma damage to the outer left thigh section. He distracted himself while he idly removed his utility belt with the thought of if the armor shard was repairable as some of the Yautja acid proof alloys used in the light weight armor production were impervious to any kind of fusion welding once they had been forged.

It was the slowing of the shuttles gravitational velocity that made Syn'kra-vaal realize that he was close to touching down into the docking bay of the Yautja Facility, he thought of Daan'sha, and how it would be a nice change to see a friendly face. He quickly finished pulling on a layer of tech-net and coupled the armor to his body, given that he had performed this ritual so many times he couldn't remember, the stealth operative still got a tingle of excitement when he suited up. Syn re-coupled the unpowered utility belt around his waist and just before he turned to leave, he reached up for the light weight combat helmet that was matched to the armor he had selected. The door to the armory automatically closed and sealed behind him as he left at a jog, heading toward the medical chamber, he loosely shook himself as he moved back up the corridor, an old force of habit. Other Yautja had laughed at him for his bizarre ritual, but Syn'kra-vaal had always found it helped to settle the armor into a comfortable position once it was first coupled to the body.

As he entered the medical chamber for the second time in a matter of minutes, Syn felt a small jolt as the shuttle touched down, he sighed and cycled his vision mode for the purpose of scanning Cassandra's body. Though it wasn't nearly as accurate as the medical tablet he had previously used, it was enough to tell him that she was fine for him to move her. He bent down to the table slightly and scooped her up, he tilted her toward him so that her head would rest against his arm;

"It won't be long now my little friend…"

There was no response from the unconscious human female, Syn just clacked quietly with that distinctive Yautja sound and made for the frontal side exit. As he approached the side hatch he shifted his precious human cargo so the bulk of the weight was supported by his left arm, this allowed him to quickly tap in a combination of sensor pads on the exit hatch panel. As the hatch began to cycle open, Syn moved Cassandra's unconscious body over so he could carry her as carefully as he could. Before the hatch had even opened Syn could smell the fresh air, the recycled atmosphere in the shuttle was getting close to unbearable. Once the access had actually started opening it filled the corridor with a bright orange light, Syn's advanced helmet compensated for the light spectrum differences automatically, allowing him to gradually get used to the change in light. The Yautja male looked down at Cassandra and mumbled quietly;

"This should be interesting…"

Still looking down at the human, he stepped out onto the ramp and took a deep breath, the air was clean, crisp, but he cringed under his mask as the late afternoon sun hit the grotesque helmet grafted to Cassandra's head. Never would he be able to remove the image from his mind, maybe he was the cause of her pain and suffering, but at least he was doing all he could to help her, more than the humans ever did. Syn'kra-vaal took another deep breath and looked up, he wasn't exactly sure what to expect. As he walked down the entrance ramp, four guards followed closely by Daan'sha approached his position from some distance away, pistols drawn.


	21. Repairs

Chapter 20: Repairs…

Syn stood at the foot of the ramp, and even though his mask covered his face, it didn't conceal his nervous stance, with Cassandra still unconscious in his arms, waiting for the guards to approach, he didn't want to waste any more time. But he knew they had to follow strict protocol, and he couldn't really blame them for following orders, after all, he was somewhat familiar with the workings of Yautja security operations. The Yautja operative looked briefly from one guard to the next, seeing if he could put any names to faces that he remembered, none were familiar to him except Daan'sha. There was one other Yautja Syn'kra-vaal thought he knew, the Rylt'ah or Guard Chief's face was familiar, but he couldn't remember the name, whoever it was he seemed calm and in control. Just by looking at the others he could pick a youngling, who he gave no regard but there were two others and the Guard Chief that might give him trouble if things got violent.

Syn'kra-vaal could feel their eyes on him, and in the position he was in, it didn't make him feel very welcome, he kept looking from one to the other, hoping for the odd chance that he might remember a name, or something to help remove the tension from the situation. But for all his hope, he could only keep looking at Daan'sha, hoping that the skinny male would remember who he was. After careful thought the stealth operative decided it was best if he got in the first words;

"Seem like an intrusion this might, but I have to stress the fact that, I am not your enemy…"

"But that Ooman you are carrying very well could be… What is your purpose here?" retorted Avaal'ekan.

"I have come seeking Daan'sha's assistance, I apologize, but time is crucial…"

Daan'sha pushed his way through the arc of guards that had formed around the new arrivals, brushing off Siy'kaa's attempt to hold him back. The Yautja scientist wore a confused expression on his face as he stepped up to the bottom of the ramp; he knew the most probable outcomes of this situation, so he was very careful about what he said;

"…Thei-de Ka'antyra…?"

Syn sighed relief and half smiled under his mask;

"No one has called my by that name in a very long time. I was hoping you would remember who I was…"

"I am offended that you would think that I would forget my friend," smiled Daan'sha, he turned to face the guards. "Avaal'ekan, you can lower your weapons…"

"Avaal'ekan…" parroted Syn, "I remember now, congratulations on your promotion to Rylt'ah." He said, trying to remain as polite as possible.

"You bare the mark of the Dark Blade." Replied Avaal'ekan, keeping his pistol pointed squarely at the intruder. "From the O'ka'an sector…?" he questioned in an instigative tone.

Syn knew exactly what the Guard Chief was trying to do, and he would have loved for nothing more than to teach him everything about Dark Blade Clan, up close and personal, starting with the combat aspect of their training. But there was more at stake that upholding the honor of his fallen clan brethren, he had no idea how much time Cassandra had left, and it was imperative that she be provided the best medical care. Syn was careful to make sure his stance didn't change at all, this would give away exactly what Avaal'ekan was looking for, instead the Yautja operative shook his head and growled;

"That is a part of my life I regret, and a part that I left behind long ago…"

"Maybe so… But that still doesn't explain how you came to learn the location of this 'secure' facility and how to make contact."

"Enough Avaal'ekan!" snarled Daan'sha, stepping into the firing line between the Guard Chief and Syn. "He is my friend, and so he has been for many turns, longer than I have known you! It was me who told him where to find us! And it was me who told him how to commune with the spire!"

Even Syn was taken aback; everyone stared in surprise at Daan'sha who stepped closer to Avaal'ekan, his fists clenched as he snarled through gritted tusks;

"Holster your weapon!"

"You are making a mistake Daan'sha…"

"Try me…" he growled.

Somewhere on the far side of the docking bay one of the quarantine chambers could be heard cycling, then a small yelp;

"Daan'sha…!!"

A female Yautja donning research armor emerged from the quarantine chamber and broke into a run toward the Elder Class shuttle, all of the guards turned to see who it was, however Daan'sha and Avaal'ekan didn't even think about moving, each still trying to stare down the other. Syn watched both of them carefully; Daan'sha might get one or two blows landed, but he was no match for the trained Guard Chief, finally Syn looked quickly to his right as he heard the female's footsteps closing the distance between them. She pushed past the guards and flashed a concerned look in Syn'kra-vaal's direction before stepping quickly to Daan'sha's side; she placed a hand on his arm and leaned close to him;

"Do not do this… You know the only way this will end… Please, for me, back down… Daan'sha…?"

The skinny male took a deep breath, albeit, his fists were still clenched hard, and his eyes showed no remorse as he continued to stare over Saa'retah's shoulder at the Guard Chief, Avaal'ekan;

"I am asking you now, as a friend. Holster you weapon."

"As you wish…" nodded Avaal'ekan, finally breaking eye contact.

The female and Syn both let out a sigh of relief in unison, Avaal'ekan flashed the intruder one last look before nodding to the other guards, they followed his lead, holstered their weapons and turned to follow their Chief toward the quarantine chamber. Syn'kra-vaal noticed the youngling looking back as the guards walked away, a look of question and resentment plastered on his face.

Daan'sha sighed and turned to his old friend, wearing his usual grin to mask his unease;

"I honestly thought I was to be massacred…!"

"As did I…" replied Syn; there was no humor in his tone. He looked down at his human friend again, then back at Daan'sha. "Daan, I came here because there was nowhere else to go… You are my only hope…"

"I was you wasn't it… The assault on O'ka'an…?" questioned the scientist

"Hmmm…." Syn looked around before giving a small, barely noticeable nod

"I knew it…" mumbled Daan quietly. "I heard what happened, the massacre and what not…. Separatists they called the Dark Blades, it made me sick… After everything they had done for leading councils all over the galaxy…"

"Maybe some other time we can talk about this, perhaps in a less public place…" growled Syn, quietly.

Daan'sha nodded understandingly and waved the medical team over from their position near the security station on the rearward wall of the massive docking bay, then he turned back to Syn;

"Who is your Ooman friend?"

"I owe her my life and she needs your help, by the gods I don't know what the Oomen have done to her; I don't know how much of the Ooman is actually left in her…"

As the medical team approached, Syn stepped toward them, there were three Yautja, all wearing medical uniforms, and one of them quickly unfurled a stretcher from the large med kit he was carrying. Syn made eye contact with all of them as he placed Cassandra gingerly on the stretcher;

"I have given sedative; I do not know how long it will last… She is… She is a changeling. You must do what you can."

"We will…" replied one of the medical personal with an understanding nod

"Take her to one of the private medical chambers." Added Daan'sha

"There is another…" said Syn, shaking his head briefly, his voice darkening "A Yautja female named Ju'lyn-zal in stasis in the medical chamber aboard my shuttle… She has sustained a head injury…" The Yautja operative flared his mandibles and snarled, voicing his rage "Another innocent soul to this slaughter…"

The medic who had spoken earlier nodded at one of the others;

"Go and check on her, I will send someone with a med-hauler when we reach the lower levels."

The Yautja medic nodded and proceeded into the large Elder Class shuttle, Syn just continued to look down at Cass, he gently ran his large fingers down her face, feeling the touch of her skin, her features; he growled softly, a sharp pain flared in him. Daan'sha stepped up to his side and placed a caring hand on his friends shoulder;

"Do not worry, they are the best, otherwise they would not be here. More than likely they know more about the Ooman anatomy than their own kind do."

"I hope you are right…" growled Syn.

Syn sighed again, trying to get rid of the pain that made his hearts ache so much, reaching up to his neck, he uncoupled the light weight specialist helmet and removed it from his head, shaking out his dreaded hair as he did so. Now he could look on his friend with his own eyes, Syn managed a weak smile and pulled Daan'sha into a hug, after a moment Daan'sha pulled away and held Syn at arm's length;

"You really look like hell, Syn…"

"It has been a long time since I rested well… I have been… Busy, you might say…"

"I am sure you have, you look like you need rest, come, you will rest in my quarters."

Syn smiled, he actually felt like he could relax, at least for the moment, he looked over Daan'sha's shoulder at the female that had come to his rescue, she smiled shyly at Syn before looking at her feet;

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend…?" questioned Syn

"… Wise idea… I do not want to appear a poor host… Saa'retah…?"

"Yes?"

"This is the mighty Thei-de Ka'antyra…"

She smiled that shy smile again and bowed her head to the newcomer;

"It's a pleasure to meet you… Thei-de Ka'antyra…?" she cocked her head to one side

"You do not have to call me that, my name is Syn'kra-vaal of O'ka'an, the Tau'ke Hills to be more accurate…" He replied, noticing her confused look "And I am honored to meet the female that could finally pull Daan'sha away from his work…"

"It still remains to this day, one of the biggest challenges I face." She laughed

"I'm sure it does…" yawned Syn "Now, Daan'sha, you had better show me where I am to rest, because soon they will have to transport ME away on a med-hauler…"

* * *

A deep rumbling snore resonated through Daan'sha's private quarters; it was something its two usual occupants weren't used to, a quiet curse came from the main sleeping chambers, it was a female voice;

"… He has been snoring like an Il'kun'ta bull… all fucking night, and half of yesterday!"

"…Mmmmmm…" groaned Daan'sha, still half asleep "Leave him alone, he is obviously very tired…"

"His chamber door is closed, and our chamber door is closed… And I can still hear him as if he was in here with us!" hissed Saa'retah "You should go and roll him onto his front so he cannot snore…"

"…That would not be wise… I have seen someone disturb his sleep once before… It did not end well…" yawned Daan'sha.

Saa'retah growled obscenities as she rolled from their sleeping pad, stretched and walked toward the opposite corner of the large, well adorned room. Daan'sha watched her every move as she stepped into an octagonal shaped recessed section of the floor, he couldn't help but grin every time he saw her, it reminded him just how lucky he was. Her slender body moved with a gentle grace, she stood with her back turned to her male as she tapped a few sensor pads on a small control panel that was located in the corner section where the two edges of the wall met. Almost immediately water began to rain from the ceiling, it cascaded from her body, running from her dreaded locks and down her back in small rivulets, following every contour of her perfect form. Daan'sha growled eagerly, the morning was really the only time he and Saa'retah had to themselves, and the morning shower was an event that both of them cherished.

The wiry male mimicked Saa'retah's own actions by rolling out of bed and stretching, while flaring his mandibles in a wide mouthed yawn, the female looked back over her shoulder at Daan'sha with a sly grin. He looked into her eyes and saw her familiar playful mirth that more often than not preceded the physical pleasures of their relationship. Daan'sha growled, louder this time, and leapt toward the showering partition of their personal chamber, rapidly closing the gap between them. Saa'retah purred loudly as Daan'sha approached her from behind and gently rubbed his hands around her waist and up toward her breasts, she leaned back, pressing their bodies together, Saa'retah squirmed under his touch and chuckled;

"What took you so long…?"

* * *

Strange moaning sounds quietly resonated through Daan'sha's quarters punctuated by an occasional growl or hiss. The muscular but well toned body that was lying, spread eagled on his back on the sleeping pad in the guest quarters awoke with a start, sitting up in the large bed Syn'kra-vaal rubbed his eyes and flared his mandibles as he yawned;

"… What in the name of…?"

It took Syn a few moments to realize what the noises were and where they were coming from, he smiled conservatively and swung his legs around so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He yawned again and hung his head, running his large fingers through his dreaded hair, he felt a little better now that he was well rested, but his thoughts still lingered on Cassandra, he couldn't stop thinking about her. So much pain and suffering she had been put through, and for what?

Even though Syn was nearing one hundred and forty years of age, he was still considered to be young. This may have been the general consensus among many Yautja, but never the less, he had much more experience than most, being covert was more than being a common hunter, he had seen more, he had endured more, he knew more. But now, he truly understood the lengths that the humans would go to in order to secure themselves, he even felt remorse for the creature they had named 'Fury'. Even though it was the enemy, Cassandra had told him that once upon a time, Fury was a great warrior, true and just. Fighting for his people, like so many other beings.

Syn'kra-vaal huffed as he got to his feet and stepped over to a control panel that was adjacent to the recessed section of floor where the wash shower was located. He jabbed at a sensor pad idly and a large floor to ceiling section of the wall started to slide back into itself, revealing a large opening to the outside. Cool, early morning air flooded through the large opening, Syn stepped up to the edge and peered out, the view was actually quite immense. Low morning light strangely illuminated the rocky, volcanic landscape and suddenly; Syn'kra-vaal remembered why he liked this place so much. Before he was exiled, the Yautja operative had spent some time here with Daan'sha and his research teams, helping to develop several new weapons technologies. During his stay he also spent a lot of time scouting the planet and supplying detailed mapping data for new areas of the research facility, this was when he took a liking to the rugged landscape; it had a feral, dangerous beauty about it.

The facility itself was built into the side of a large ridge so the southern wing could be incorporated into several volcanic vents in the building process; the massive energy provided by the volcanic activity was more than enough to power the facilities generators. Much was spoken by leaders of the Yautja worlds about how unstable this sort of landscape would be. But once again, Daan'sha had proved them all wrong by developing a technique that was able to accurately measure the chemical properties of the giant fusion reaction taking place in the moons core. Once he was certain of his theory, he planted several permanent seismic and volcanic monitoring drones in strategic positions on the moon's surface before the facility was built. Then, when everything was set in place, the idealistic scientist introduced massive amounts of several, mega- conductive, high mass elements into the moons core. After he was able to ascertain that the elements had been completely absorbed, he and a team of top Yautja engineers and draftsman began the construction of the massive power generators deep underground. The generators and the surrounding superstructure were completed and drawing power before the rest of the facility had even been constructed. The massive amounts of power being created were then being introduced into a massive frequency modulation system which fed the energy back into several of the moons main magma veins. This energy, in conjunction with the absorbed super conductive elements created a massive electrical reaction in the moons core, limiting its volcanic activity and greatly increasing its structural integrity. After a long examination period, the moon was deemed stable by even the most skeptical of Yautja ruling body and their science advisors.

The section of the facility where the living quarters and other personnel related areas were located was way out in outer the western wing, and only a handful of the higher ranking Yautja on site had quarters that were above the surface, the vast majority were underground, and only half the size. Needless to say, Daan'sha was well catered for, and the reason most of the Yautja enjoyed his presence, was that he didn't let the superiority get the best of him.

After his little reverie, Syn'kra-vaal remained still, leaning against the bi-polar energy shield that had generated in place of the section of wall that retracted, creating the opening. The shields were a security measure more than anything else, much like the huge shield in the docking bays; they allowed the air to pass through, filtering it in the process. But unlike the shields of the docks, the safety shields denied any physical penetration what so ever.

It hadn't been that long since the Yautja operative had been awoken by Daan'sha's mating habits, Syn thought about this and grinned as he stepped into the cleaning partition of the sleeping chamber. Syn'kra-vaal let out a quiet purr as high pressure water sprayed down onto him, he stood still for a few moments before rubbing himself down with his hands, shutting off the water and stepping out of the octagonal recess in the floor. He rubbed himself down again, pushing the excess water off his body; his natural body heat would take care of the rest. Syn surveyed the room as he pulled on his loin cloth and tech-net, followed by the specialized lightweight armor he was so fond of.

Even though he was still deeply concerned about the well being of Cassandra, Syn'kra-vaal actually felt somewhat refreshed. Knowing that she was in capable hands help put his mind at ease but as he bent down to retrieve his utility belt and combat helmet, he heard a quiet growl from behind him. The Yautja operative spun around on his heel, and there, right in front of him stood the tall, darkened figure, who would be the Yautja God, those glowing eyes shining from under his hooded figure. Syn snarled;

"You…!"

"Be calm my child…"

"You could have saved Ju'lyn-zal… You … All the innocent lives at the O'ka'an outpost…!"

"I cannot interfere with your plane of existence, it is forbidden."

"But are you not all knowing, all powerful…?"

"There is always one more powerful, Syn'kra-vaal."

"Are you not interfering as we speak?!"

"This, I can get away with… Now listen, the human needs you, she is close now."

"Close to what?!"

"Control your tongue and go to her…" growled the response.

And just as fast as he has appeared, the mysterious Yautja God was gone again, Syn cursed under his breath;

"If you WERE in physical form on this plane… I would kick your arse…"

Seriously beginning to doubt his sanity, Syn'kra-vaal bent and picked up his utility belt and coupled hit around his waist, then clipped his lightweight helmet to the belt and walked from the sleeping chamber. As he entered the main chamber, he was met with another cool breeze, he looked to his right and to his surprise there was no wall, just a whole lot of outside, it obviously utilized the same sort of shield as the opening in the sleeping chambers. It was quite a sight, the main chamber was adorned with strange artifacts and complicated looking things Daan'sha had collected over the years, like a hunter, he too had trophies. In the center of the main chamber sat a large circular table surrounded by eight comfortable looking chairs. On the table sat a large hand carved bowl, Syn recognized the bowl from many years before, he recognized it because he was the one who had made it. The bowl had been crafted from the skull of a massive, eight legged herbivorous beast that had attacked Daan'sha and a contingent of scientists on a small jungle planet they were studying.

Syn managed a weak smile as his old memories unfurled as he looked at the selection of fresh fruits that sat in the bowl, as he approached he could smell their sweet scent. It had been so long since he had eaten such things that he had almost forgotten what fruit tasted like; he quickly selected a large, purple egg shaped fruit from the bowl, commonly known to the Yautja as, Bu'ka'yn. As he raised the fruit to his mouth to scent it, the door to Daan'sha's sleeping chamber slid open and Saa'retah stepped out into the main chamber. Syn nodded in her direction;

"Dawn greetings, Saa'retah."

"And to you Syn'kra-vaal." She replied, blushing slightly

"If you do not mind, I partook of some Bu'ka'yn…"

"That is fine." She smiled "I can assume you slept well then…?"

"What makes you say that…? How long was I asleep?"

"Two days." She smiled, reaching past him to get a piece of Na'xa fruit

"Two days…!? Please, where is Cassandra, my Ooman friend?"

"It is fine Syn…" she looked down at him, her eyes were honest "The medical teams have been working in shifts since you got here."

"I need to see her. Please take me there." He stated simply.

She could see the look in his eyes as he stared up at her, she could see his power, and right at that moment, she understood everything she had ever heard Daan'sha say about the Dark Blade Operative, Syn'kra-vaal. She knew now why Yautja feared him, it wasn't his strength or speed or any other physical attribute, it was his heart, his courage, things that no Yautja could not learn in any Kehrite. Saa'retah swallowed nervously;

"I will take you, follow me… It is not far."

* * *

Syn'kra-vaal and Saa'retah walked at a brisk pace, side by side, not many other Yautja were present as it was still rather early, though they saw a few off duty guards entering the large Kehrite training hall. The personnel wing of the Yautja facility was quite basic in its layout, the furthermost western section contained the living quarters, and the next quadrant contained the Refectory chamber and Kehrite. The further in toward the center of the complex the greater the number of subterranean levels, the northern and eastern lower levels housed a large percentage of the facilities laboratories. The lower eastern laboratories were used predominantly for biological and medical research, where as the northern where used for general technical research, and the infamous Black Hole Laboratory. As the southern side of the complex was built into the side of a rock-strewn ridge, it was entirely subterranean. The lowermost levels were built around the large volcanic conduits that traversed the center of the ridge line. The arduous task of constructing such a substructure was necessary to incorporate the three large generators into the magma conduits, without disturbing too much of the structural integrity. The power generation, current modulation and stabilization technology for harnessing and stabilizing volcanically active planets was a first in Yautja technical evolution. Even though it was quite a large system in terms of power generation, it was beneficial because it could be sustainable for as long as the stabilization field was active, and there were no dangerous byproducts.

The upper southern levels were possibly the most undisclosed of the Yautja complex, instead of many smaller laboratories, there were only six larger sized chambers, these were used primarily for weapons development. The entire upper southern wing was privatized to everyone but a handful of high ranking scientists, Avaal'ekan, three other guards and Daan'sha. Unlike all the other sections, every entrance into the southern sector was locked out from the central hubs of every level where the main north to south and east to west corridors intersected.

* * *

Syn'kra-vaal and Daan'sha's female, Saa'retah, had been walking side by side for a short while, Syn kept his eyes forward as they proceeded down the huge corridors. It was eerily quiet in some sections, and every now and again Syn could see Saa'retah flashing him a sideways look, it was beginning to annoy him;

"You keep looking at me… Am I growing a tail…?"

"… N… No …"

"Then what?"

"Argh!" she snapped, blushing "You make me nervous, that is all."

"Why do I make you nervous?" he grumbled

"Because of what you are… A Hunter…"

"A Hunter…? If you are wanting to insult me, then you are indeed doing well. I am no Hunter, I have no boundaries, I have no honor of which to abide…" He lied "I kill what I am told to kill, Ooman, Kainde Amedha, Yautja… It does not matter which."

Saa'retah was now staring at him, eyes wide, he looked up at her quickly, and did his best not to smile, in his gruffest sounding voice he growled;

"Do I still make you nervous…?"

"………" she didn't respond.

A short while later, the pair came to the main junction of corridors on the ground level where the prime security station was located they kept walking straight, into the eastern passage. Approximately ten meters from the security console was the main personnel elevator for the eastern sector, after a quick ride down three levels, the pair exited into a short corridor. Syn'kra-vaal assessed his surroundings quickly, there were three larger medical chambers on the level, one to his left, one to his right and another straight ahead. The two chambers on the sides of the corridor were dark and vacant, whereas the camber directly ahead of them was well lit, Syn counted at least three Yautja. As they entered Syn'kra-vaal shook his head and growled quietly as he saw Cassandra on top of a large, hovering medical table, several mobile medical data relay sensors had been attached to her body. Along one wall of the large chamber sat several projection display hubs, much like the ones aboard Bre'ta'ak's elder class vessel, they all displayed greatly detailed data about the small human's condition.

Obviously knowing what she was doing, Saa'retah, went to the medical displays and started reading over them with another one of the Yautja in the chamber, another approached Syn'kra-vaal, it was the medic from the docking bay;

"Dawn greetings, Syn'kra-vaal."

"And to you, I am sorry, you know my name, but I do not know yours."

"Word spread quickly of just who you were…" he replied nervously "I am Tau'ken-re."

"It is an honor." Said Syn, bowing his head. "How is she doing…?"

"Well, you were right… In a way…"

"How so?"

"You said you were not sure how much Ooman remained in her, and I am unsure as well. It is not right what has been done to her… Never before have I seen such a thing befall an Ooman before. I am surprised she is alive…"

"As am I…" he growled, hanging his head "Do you think you can help her…?"

"Honestly… I do no think she has much time left… I am sorry, but I do not know what I can do… We have tried all sorts of stimuli, but she remains unconscious. For all intents and purposes she should be awake…"

"What have you discovered about the helmet?"

"It is something I have never seen before. From the scans we have taken, I am very certain that it would be fatal to remove it."

Syn howled his displeasure and with his fists clenched, he walked to the head of the medical table, even though there was state of the art Yautja medical equipment in use, Syn'kra-vaal bent low, so his head was near Cassandra's chest. He could hear the strange heartbeat she had acquired thanks to the humans, and it only made him more agitated, he growled quietly and placed both hands either side of her head. As he looked up to Tau'ken-re, he felt a familiar touch on his right hand, Cassandra looked up at him with worried eyes, he responded with a calming purr. He could feel her begin to panic under his touch; he couldn't blame her, being a human waking up in a room full of Yautja wouldn't have been the most comforting experience. She squeezed his hand with her own, he watched as her eyes darted around the large, well lit chamber, the Yautja male whispered to her in a deep, calming voice;

"You know how to scare me little one… I was worried you would not wake. Please, do not panic, you are among us, the Yautja…"

She swallowed and raised her left hand to her throat, Syn nodded in understanding;

"Tau'ken-re?"

"Yes my friend?"

"Have you any water…?"

The Yautja medical researcher smiled as he handed Syn'kra-vaal a clear flask of water from a nearby trolley and mumbled quietly;

"It would appear you have the supernatural touch…"

"Maybe so…" sighed Syn, calming as he secretly enjoyed the touch of her hand

"Daan'sha has been studying the technical workings of the helmet quite thoroughly, now that the Ooman in conscious, his presence here is wise."

"Indeed," replied Syn, turning back to his human friend.

Saa'retah watched as the Dark Blade visitor gently held the flask for the human to drink from, she smiled as she watched the two of them, the Yautja female laughed quietly as she thought about Syn's previous comment. She knew then that he wasn't nearly as bad assed as he had made himself out to be.

Finished with the flask, Syn sat it back on the trolley and turned back to Cassandra, their eyes met and like previously upon the shuttle, it seemed like a millennia passed by. The Yautja male could have sworn that he heard her voice, but instead he played it out to wishful thinking.

Tau'ken-re and the other medical staff were surprised that the small human was so lucid, they all paid particular attention to her neural outputs, Syn'kra-vaal over heard one of them say that one of the scans actually showed the second distinctive implanted personality. It was all too much for the stealth operative to deal with, he just moved to foot of the large medical table and stood watching and waiting. Syn wasn't kept long before Daan'sha ran into the medical chamber at breakneck pace, almost colliding with his old friend as he stood idle, watching the others;

"Tell me it is true? The Ooman is awake?"

"Indeed my friend, slow down before you hurt yourself."

"Saa'retah, tell me, what of the output from the helmet?" questioned Daan'sha, ignoring Syn

"I do not know, I have been more worried for her physical being at this stage…"

Daan'sha approached the head of the medical table, Syn followed close behind, wondering what the Yautja genius had in mind. As the two Yautja circled the table, Cass looked up at them, it was getting a little easier to concentrate and she could hear Syn talking to the other skinny looking male. She couldn't understand a thing they said, but she still enjoyed listening to them, Syn'kra-vaal's voice was somewhat soothing to her. The Gene Tech female moved her head slowly, feeling no pain she looked around the room a little more, and as she turned to look passed Syn and the other male, she felt her jaw drop. Very few humans had actually seen a female Yautja and lived to tell of it, Cass silently stared at Saa'retah as she gestured toward some sort of holographic display and quietly talked to another. The female stood at least a head taller than all the others in the chamber, and her physique was quite obviously that of a female, she was not as broad as the males, and her figure was quite supple in appearance.

As Cass continued to stare, the large female turned and looked the human directly in the eye, Cassandra blushed and quickly looked away, Saa'retah clacked in amusement and stepped toward the table. All the Gene Tech heard was the clacking sound over Syn and the other male talking, not sure of what to do, and because she couldn't talk, Cass reached up for Syn's hand. The two males at the head of the bed stopped talking abruptly and both looked down, Syn chuckled quietly as Cass pointed nervously at the approaching Saa'retah;

"Saa'retah that is…" he said carefully in the Ooman tongue.

Cass frowned and pulled his left arm closer to her so she could point at his wrist unit then to her own right arm, Syn nodded in understanding. He had thought that he may need the cable that the Gene-Tech had fabricated to communicate with the other wrist unit back at the Ooman complex. As Daan'sha and Saa'retah watched on, Syn'kra-vaal retrieved the cable from a pouch on his utility belt, connected it to his wrist processor and handed the other end to Cassandra. All three Yautja watched as she carefully picked out the freckle from her right arm, took a deep breath and inserted the communication cable. She appeared to wince in pain, but it was more concentration than anything else, all of a sudden a Yautja holographic text display began to project from Syn'kra-vaal's wrist computer;

"_Oh my god, this is actually working…"_

Daan'sha stared on, his mandibles held in a confused manner;

"How is this possible…?" he questioned in clear, well spoken English, Syn looked sideways at his friend as Cassandra continued

"_In short, the implanted personality in this helmet known as CGX-2 made a software patch as a last ditch attempt to sabotage Syn'kra-vaal's shuttle before it failed due to the physical damage to my body. I am using that patch to communicate with you via the wrist computer…"_

"That is amazing!" grinned Daan'sha

"Indeed…" frowned Syn

"_Stop being grumpy Syn… I have control; I promise I won't blow us all to hell…" _

She looked up at her would be Yautja body guard and smiled; something that made him feel as if the sun was shining on his heart. They all read the next text display in silence;

"_For this body to heal, and for me to speak normally again I need to be able access the battle helmets operating system, I have tried to do this mentally, but CGX-2 is still able to prevent me."_

"I have noticed several different digital signals being produced by this helmet, I was unsure if an attempt to connect would harm you or not…"

"_I don't think it will harm me, it may piss the other one off something shocking though… So go ahead, judging by the wrist computer's operating system, I am sure if you have a main line computer system, that it would be more than able to access the Xeno-Tech helmet. This should give you an idea of the external system patch I require to access the helmet with…"_

Daan'sha nodded, understanding what the little Ooman needed him to do; he turned to the female and spoke in their strange native tongue;

"Is she stable enough to move?"

"I think so, but I need to keep monitoring her. Tau'ken-re, what do you think?"

"You know more than I do about Ooman physiology than I do, but I think if you monitor her, moving the Ooman should be fine…"

"No one ever asks me what I think…" mumbled Syn, making Daan'sha burst out laughing.

Cassandra looked up at the Yautja from where she lay, the laughter was a little unnerving, but it did help to ease some of the tension, which was good considering she felt like a science experiment.

* * *

Cassandra's unique ability to multitask, even before the involvement of Min Gelia, had always been something she had never really thought about. But now, as she was being pushed along large, strangely architected corridors in a med-hauler, flanked by four Yautja, including the tall female, she noticed how much freedom it gave her. She could feel the strange mental pressure as the implanted personality poked and prodded at her mental barrier, trying to find a weakness. She was actually finding it a little easier to keep CGX-2 at bay, this made it easier for her to concentrate on other things, she was beginning to learn how to distinguish different Yautja from the way they looked, their character and some distinguishing features. Syn'kra-vaal was easy as she was more familiar with him than the others; she could tell from just his facial features when he was angry or upset about something, and when he was happy he did a funny thing with his upper mandibles.

As the Yautja named Tau'ken-re pushed the large hovering table, Daan'sha, Saa'retah and Syn'kra-vaal all talked in their strange native language, growling, clicking and purring as they communed. Feeling more and more awake as they moved through the large alien corridors, Cass reached out for Syn as he walked on her left side, touching his arm. He turned to her and growled softly, the data cable had been removed from Syn's wrist device while they moved her, so he placed a large, warm hand over her own as they moved through the large Yautja facility. He talked to her in his rough English;

"Travelling to a bigger chamber we are…"

Cassandra nodded in understanding and just kept looking around in amazement as they entered another large freight elevator, she could feel as they descended for a few seconds before the large doors opened, revealing the same large corridors but with a slightly different look about them. They proceeded forward, Syn still holding the Ooman's small hand in his own, the female Yautja, Saa'retah and the skinny male who seemed to be the brains of the operation walked in front of their little convoy. They continued to speak quietly to each other; Cass thought they must have been more than just colleagues as they seemed to share a more personal bond.

The Gene-Tech noticed that the doors that lined the corridors in this section were much larger than where they had been previously, and they all seemed to have intricate looking control panels incorporated into the outer armor. Each was marked differently and due to the fact that Cassandra had originally led Syn'kra-vaal to the human research facility by getting a basic understanding of their language, she could read the markings on each of the door control devices. They were all generically named apart from a few that stood out, 'Black Hole Project' being one of them, Cass pointed to the door as they walked past it and nodded at Syn who grinned and mumbled quietly so Daan'sha couldn't hear;

"I have no knowledge of what Daan'sha is doing in there… I do not think it would be wise to know… You might disappear…"

Cass smiled light heartedly, making her Yautja guard blush; it was only when they stopped moving that she looked away from him. Saa'retah stood facing Cassandra at the front of the med-hauler while Daan'sha opened a nearby door, the inside of the chamber was unlike the human had ever seen. There were banks of strange looking alien equipment, large holographic projections took up one of the whole walls, as they entered Saa'retah walked to a section of equipment and began to select several strange devices. Tau'ken-re, the Yautja who had been in the medical chamber removed a familiar looking remote medical sensor from the bottom of the hovering medical cart and set it up at the foot of the med-hauler. The medic was unsure of whether the synthetic helmet would interfere with the sensors data signal, so he purposefully programmed the sensor to monitor only Cassandra's biological readings.

Daan'sha pulled the med-hauler into the middle of the chamber and looked down at the Human;

"I am going to begin now."

Cassandra nodded in acknowledgement as the skinny male stepped over toward a large console that had been built in the shape of an arc. Daan'sha mumbled to himself as he started working, most of it was relatively straight forward and easy, he simply locked on to all of the digital signals being produced by the helmet. The massive processing power of the Yautja computer network was incredibly superior to that of anything the humans had developed to date; this made accessing the helmets operating systems much easier. Cassandra continued to survey her surroundings nervously as the skinny male made simple work of replicating the data from the helmets systems. The programs that were in her own neural net, and those of the helmet were quite similar, these were used by Daan'sha as the basis of the required operating system that would allow her to access the Xeno-Tech helmet.

Cass could see the Yautja scientist working, his claws danced across the consoles interface, giving commands to the system that was connected to the Xeno-Tech helmet, as she looked on, she felt a strange feeling inside. Suddenly her body felt laden, a heavy weight growing upon her chest made it hard to breathe; it was only then that it dawned upon her that the helmet was actually helping her remain alert; it was the helmet that was keeping her body stable. The human female began to feel a strange sensation, almost as if Daan'sha was causing the implanted personality some sort of discomfort, his systems intrusion into its operating system must have been causing some sort of mass havoc. The strange feeling increased gradually, like a pressure building up inside of her skull until it erupted abruptly, causing a great searing pain coursing through her limbs, she arched her back and gritted her teeth as bones and muscle began to shift and mutate, the stabilizing effect the helmet had over her body was obviously failing. Everything that had been artificially implanted in her was trying to find some sort of balance with the conflicting DNA within her system. The introduced nano-technological healing cells were working overtime, combating the mutating DNA, and if she had been back at the Ooman base, someone would have seen the problem and stopped it. Perhaps Min Gelia, the doctor who had first created her may have foreseen the problem and would have known that within a certain time frame that her body would eat itself trying to cope with the different genetics. Or that she would have rejected the changes. Maybe this is another reason they melded her with one of the Xeno-Tech helmets. Either way, her compromised immune system and the damage she had taken as well as the unauthorized altering by Doctor Murvane was too much. Her system was not designed to do more than the original specifications had intended, and even that would have led to a premature aging and death.

For a brief moment during the white hot pain spasms Cassandra's conscious mind actually entered the operating systems of the grotesque helmet, the surprise was almost so great that it disbanded the pain. CGX-2 was in a state of insane panic; Cass was shocked to learn that it had been created with the sole purpose of subduing her, mentally. It had always been there, ever since Gelia's interference, the helmet just gave it more control over her. One of its primary subroutines was that she, Cassandra, was the intruding entity and must be overruled at any cost. It was also trying to regain the memories of its previous designation. The alien hunter named Syn, the one whose name was similar to the spelling of a file it unknowingly possessed named Sin. As the note it had remembered reading said, he is special and his name may be a sin, be he is not. The logic was undeniable, and he called CGX-2 'friend' and also by its previous designation. Cass could now see that it was as innocent as she was, and was just trying to follow its base directives. It was that data packet named Sin that she had hidden before the implanted personality gained control that she needed.

As fast as she had entered the Xeno-Tech helmets network, she was barred from access once more, then pain returned as intense as ever. There was no consciousness, just darkness, and pain, oh how she wished the pain would stop. Some strange feelings came over her, then out of nowhere a voice, a beacon of hope in the realm of eternal darkness penetrated the pain, Syn'kra-vaal;

"Cassandra… Wake you must… Small Ooman, fight your way back you must… Please do not let it end like this…"

A wave of courage flooded into her, numbing the pain, she thought about Syn, and how he had helped her, even though she had tried to kill him, but he was able to see past that. His eyes were open, then, an action as simple as thinking about opening her eyes and the darkness was gone. When the light came back, Syn was shaking her by the shoulders, the pain was still there and it was hard to concentrate, but she could hear the tall female's angry tone;

"STOP DAAN'SHA!! SHE IS NEAR DEATH!!!"

"…One second longer…" came the calm reply.

Saa'retah growled and stepped toward the main console, Daan'sha looked at her, his fingers still skipping rapidly over the command sensor pads, he knew she was going to be upset with him, but he couldn't think about it. He was so close now, the implanted personality had been putting up a fight the whole way, but he didn't know that it would affect her like this. With a loud growl and one final stab of a claw he stepped back and took a deep breath;

"It is done…"

Cassandra's head began to clear again, she looked up at Syn, his emotion was one of anxiety and anger, and he stared at the skinny male like he wanted to kill him. She reached up and touched his face, he looked down at her in surprise as she shook her head against the fading pain. Wriggling lose of Syn'kra-vaal's grasp on her shoulders, Cass sat up on the med- hauler and swung her legs around so they hung over the side of the large hovering medical trolley. She knew what she had to do.

Daan'sha nodded and beckoned her over, Syn whimpered as she gingerly applied her weight and attempted to walk on shaky legs, she ended up leaning on her Yautja friend. Facing the main console she didn't know what to look for, but even so, she saw nothing familiar until she focused on a the large wall directly in front of her. A perverted version of a human operating system was being projected by the console, she stood in shock for a moment, before Daan'sha handed her the fabricated data cable;

"Connect to Syn'kra-vaal's wrist device; from there you will be able to access what I have made…"

She looked up into the eyes of Syn'kra-vaal as she connected to his wrist device, he said nothing, he just growled softly, his anxious expression still present. Once she had connected, it was a simple process of searching through the system of programs Daan'sha had created to access the Xeno-Tech helmet. Every being in the large chamber watched the display as she searched, suddenly she tensed up just as the display changed, a text message flashed up across the display, it read in Yautja;

"_The implanted personality knows what I am trying to do. If this fails, you must kill me_."

She looked up at Syn again and touched his face, she could feel his pain, but there was nothing that would stop her now, she had to have her life back, what was left of it at least. Syn tried to grab her to prevent her from doing what she needed to, but the small human shook her head and shoved him away from her. She fell forward against the console and used it for support, shutting everything else out Cassandra concentrated as hard as she could upon blocking out the intrusion by CGX-2. Suddenly the display changed again, it resembled many data packets, and there sitting oh so quietly in the mass of the list of simulated icons, stood a small trash can, a remnant of the message she had left for herself amongst everything that directed and controlled the implanted personality. She accessed the program and the display changed again, this time it was just one solitary icon, a simulated manila folder, a holdover from earlier human computer programs that had endured far into the future. The folder had a simple name on it, Sin. She restored the data to her own neural net with ease then the display returned to its previous view. In order to be rid of the CGX-2 entity, she had to permanently erase all the data in the helmets operating system. She felt the entities full force against her will as it learned what was about to happen, it was only the thought of her strange Yautja friend that gave her the strength to hold on.

As soon as Cassandra gave the mental instruction to the Yautja console to wipe the data from existence, the projected display shut down and she fell backward her eyes rolled back into her head and her body began to spasm and twitch. More spots appeared on her body, but not just Yautja markings, rosettes appeared in red blotches and a fine thin fur appeared in sections on her arms. Suddenly Cassandra's eyes snapped open and she screamed a painful, soul searing sound that roared from lips curled back in a frozen snarl. Blood dripped from her ears, and seeped from the corners of her eyes, still she screamed, her gold flecked eyes now had a cat like quality about them. Looking at the medical monitor, Syn could see her two hearts beating in disharmony from each other. Then as unexpectedly as it had happened, it all ceased.

Cassandra breathed heavily as she lay on her back on the cold floor, her eyes mere slits from the pain. A voice rough with pain, hoarse from screaming, but familiar and welcomed chorused the silence;

"Damn Syn, will there ever be a time when I am in pain, broken, dying or falling apart, that you aren't standing over me?"

Moving with a speed that would have surprised even the Dark Hunter, Syn was on his knees by her side, holding her, gently as if he were afraid that even his touch would hurt;

"Never…" he replied softly.


	22. Grasp

Chapter 21: Grasp…

As he cradled her twitching body, Syn could physically scent the relief from Cassandra, she had endured so much just to come this far and he owed it to her to see that he could repay the debt due. Even though Cassandra was now able to talk, no words passed between them, and no words could explain just how much emotion the two felt for each other, each more than the other knew.

The Yautja male growled sympathetically to his human counterpart and tried to stand from his crouching position but Cass shook her head and grimaced;

"Don't move… It still hurts… My body is changing too quickly…"

"Anything can be done to help?" questioned Syn in his broken English

"What have you got in the way of painkillers…?" she replied with a weak smile.

Syn'kra-vaal looked blankly at Cass before turning to Daan'sha and Saa'retah and questioning in his native tongue;

"What does she require?"

Daan'sha's female, Saa'retah shook her head as she stepped briskly toward the large hovering medical table on which they had transported the human. At the rear of the med hauler was a small compartment used to store common Yautja medical equipment and supplies. From the compartment the Yautja female withdrew a small cylindrical device approximately one inch in diameter, Cass watched nervously from her warm niche in Syn'kra-vaal's arms.

As she approached, Saa'retah held the cylinder one hand on either end, twisted them in opposite directions and pulled the two halves of the device apart. Syn observed with amusement as Cassandra's eyes widened as she saw the size of the needles that been previously concealed within the opposing halves of the device. The cylinder looked familiar to Syn; it resembled a typical medical charge device, used by hunters in battle to stimulate their body's natural healing cells. Syn cocked his head to one side in question;

"Medi-comp…?"

"No, only a pain relief" replied Saa'retah in the Yautja tongue "It is different from a field medical device, they excite our natural healing cells via an electrical charge; this is merely a chemical to numb the body…"

Cassandra fidgeted around, trying to sit up more, but the pain was horrendous, every time she moved, massive jolts coursed through her body. The pain was so great that it even hurt to talk, but given the current circumstances, the human female thought it wise to interrupt Saa'retah before got any closer with her oversized needles;

"You aren't going to stab me with those fucking things… Are you…?"

"No…" replied the Yautja female in near perfect English "This chemical, fatal to humans it is if injected. Orally, in small amounts, I do not see a risk; your body's natural digestive acid will neutralize most of it before a dangerous amount is absorbed…"

Cassandra wasn't sure just how to react, she just started back at the tall female, her face blank, Saa'retah clicked impatiently. Flaring her mandibles wide, the Yautja pointed to her own mouth;

"Open wide…"

The Gene-Tech soldier mentally curbed her reaction, she was already in massive amounts of pain, and what the tall female had shown her wasn't the most attractive looking thing she had seen. Not wanting to upset her hosts, Cassandra took a deep breath and slowly opened her mouth; Saa'retah stepped closer and crouched next to Syn. Taking only one half of the cylinder, she snapped the needle off at the base and a translucent red liquid began to seep from the device. Cass neither felt nor tasted anything as the Yautja female tipped a very small amount of the liquid into her open mouth, but as Saa'retah pulled her arm away, the human could feel an increasing chill. It started on her tongue, and followed its way down her esophageal tract as she swallowed, Saa'retah cocked her head to one side in question when she noticed the strange expression on Cassandra's face;

"Oh, it's ok…" mumbled the small Gene-Tech "I think…"

"Certain you are…?" questioned Syn

"Actually… yes, I can feel it working…"

"Good," stated Saa'retah, her tone ringing with self satisfaction.

Both Syn'kra-vaal and his human counterpart watched as the Yautja female got to her feet and stepped toward Daan'sha, who had been watching with a rather uncharacteristic silence from several meters away. The facility's leader watched as his female walked right by him, and although she was still more than likely pissed at him again, he could see the smug expression on her face. She often got this way when she proved her medical knowledge around Daan'sha, as he was not very adept in the area of biological sciences.

Saa'retah placed the two halves of the cylinder on top of the med hauler and turned to Tau'ken-re, purposefully ignoring her mate;

"Have your personnel had a chance to diagnose the female that was brought with Syn and his Ooman companion…?"

"They have ceased all other non-critical work to aid in any way they can…" the Yautja medical associate lowered his voice "But it is not looking good. I fear that I know what is wrong, though if you would offer your opinion, hopefully it may prove me incorrect."

"Which chamber are they in…?"

"Vital care level, the second section. I will remain here to monitor the human for the time being."

Syn and Cassandra couldn't see the Yautja female leave as they were both at ground level and the main command console obscured their view, but they both heard the door cycle as she left. From behind them came what sounded almost like a sigh of relief, the Gene-Tech looked up at her Yautja guardian in question;

"What was that about…?"

"While in stasis you were, I returned home to find an old friend… Severely injured she is…"

"I am sorry… I wish I could do something to help…"

"Indeed…" he grumbled in response.

Cass could tell there was something bothering him, but before she could question him he moved one of his arms around to support her weight a little easier then slowly stood up, trying to be as gentle as possible. The human female blushed slightly as Syn carried her over to the hovering medical trolley and placed her lightly on its surface. Given the fact that the med haulers were designed to suit fully grown Yautja, it was more than large enough to accommodate Cassandra. Its surface didn't look very comfortable, but on the contrary it was very malleable, it was made from a pliable suspended polymer that would mold to each individuals body.

Cassandra sighed as the surface reformed itself to her body shape, supporting her aching limbs in just the right way. Her Yautja friend looked down at her, his face pensive; Cass was just coming to terms with her current situation, without the implanted entity, she was free to access her own memories again. It was strange, when she had deliberately hidden the memories pertaining to anything she had to do with the Yautja research or Syn'kra-vaal, she had underestimated the true abilities the Xeno-Tech helmet had given the entity. Now, the human female, or what was left of her, couldn't remember the last time her mind had been completely unburdened. It had always seemed like she was trying to hold onto consciousness as best she could, even when she knew she was in control, the entity had always been nagging at the back of her mind. Now it was gone…

Cass smiled up into the eyes of Syn'kra-vaal, by some strange reason she had known of him before her memories were completely restored, nothing in any detail, but she knew that they were close, or had been close. Somehow she knew that they were friends, and when she had first gained consciousness in the Yautja medical chamber the first thing that came to mind was this being that was looking down at her, she remembered his strange, soothing voice. Then, flashes, a ghost of a past memory, then it was gone… Had the entity actually wanted her to remember? This was something she would never know, and as poignant as that may have been, now she actually had her own memories back and she could recall all the things that could have brought her Yautja undone.

The human continued to look up at Syn; she was almost starting to accept the silent communication between the two of them, though it was hard to tease him that way. She remembered the short time they shared together at the human research complex; smiling up at her Yautja guardian, she made him blush;

"I remember Syn…"

"Remember what?"

"Twinkies and mustard…" her smile changed from mirth to one of heart "I… I am _truly_ sorry Syn, for all I must have put you through…"

"Enough…" He mumbled, shaking his head "You need not apologize for the actions of other Oomen. What I have done, for both of us it has been."

"The last time _I_ saw you, was in the hangar bay, after defeating Fury… You owe me an explanation…"

"I do?"

"Yes, remember I asked who you really were, and you said there would be another place and another time."

"Hmmm…" He mused "A better place this is, but perhaps there _is_ a better time…"

"Bullshit…" She looked up at him, her eyes full of hurt "I know you must have been through an ungodly amount of shit to get me out of that facility and to bring me here. But I have had to endure my fair share of it, it may not have been all physical, but the mental battles weren't easy." Suddenly the emotion of it all was too much to bear, Syn was taken aback as a tear rolled down her right cheek "I fought my way back for you… Through the pain, through the darkness, it was _your_ voice I heard…"

Syn looked up at Tau'ken-re and mumbled something in his own tongue, whatever it was; the Yautja medic turned to face the large door, cycled it open and stepped out into the corridor. The Yautja operative walked to head of the med hauler, looked down at Cassandra and sighed, he bent low and placed a hand gently against her cheek;

"I am not going to burden you in your current state… Rest you need. My past you need a clear mind to understand…"

"I feel that you know more about me than I do… Yet…"

Cassandra eyes widened as she felt a large warm finger press gently over her lips, silencing her, for a moment she felt her already peculiar heart rhythm miss a beat, she began to feel something she never thought she could feel. The Yautja male just purred into her ear;

"Know everything you will, in due time, but for now know that your life is much more important than you could imagine… Now rest…"

Syn'kra-vaal moved to the left hand side of the hovering medical table and stood looking down at the small human, no words passed between them, just an understanding silence. Syn stayed at her side for a short while and it didn't take long until she finally fell asleep, the whole time, Daan'sha had been standing before the chamber's main console in silence watching the two of them. The skinny Yautja scientist stepped slowly to Syn'kra-vaal's side, and spoke quietly in their natural tongue;

"Come, I have received news of the female named Ju'lyn-zal…"

Syn looked down at his human counterpart once more; a shadow of apprehension flashed across his face, Daan'sha saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder;

"She will be fine, I have been running scans on the helmet since the entity was erased, it is not going to return…"

"That is not what I am worried about…" mumbled Syn as he led them toward the open chamber door

Once the two Yautja had excited into the large corridor, they found Tau'ken-re, waiting patiently, opposite the chamber entrance, he flashed them both a nervous look as they approached. The Yautja medic could read Syn's worry with ease, taking a deep breath; he tried his best to reassure him;

"The Ooman will be fine, I will watch over her."

"Many thanks, Tau'ken-re…" replied Syn "But I know what that means… She will not survive."

"You have my word; I will do all I can. Once she is resting, I will start investigating some of the detailed scans, if we learn just how the Oomen altered her, perhaps there is a way we can repair her."

"Listen to Tau'ken-re, Syn." added Daan'sha "He would not be here if he did not harbor exceptional skill."

The Dark Blade operative just nodded in response, a grim smile on his face. With nothing else to be said, Tau'ken-re stepped silently back into the chamber and cycled the door closed behind him. Daan'sha looked over at his friend and sighed as they continued to walk toward the elevator;

"I figure you must have endured a lot over the last while, but can you please try and be yourself? Be maybe a bit happier…? It seems every time you come within distance of this human, you dig yourself a hole…"

"I did it again…" Syn replied, simply.

"…Did what…?" questioned Daan'sha, his concern ringing through

"I was sent to kill her, to regain my honor, they were going to reinstate me believe it or not. But instead I risked everything to save her… That is how this whole mess started in the first place!"

"I am familiar with the details of your demotion Syn, remember, it was me who tried to have it deemed excessive. Sadly, the words of a scientific genius mean nothing to them…" replied Daan'sha, his regular grin returning.

"It is strange… There is something about her I just cannot grasp, from the first moment I saw her, and I _knew_ she was destined for something great. I just never thought it would have anything to do with me…"

"Well for whatever reason, she is here now, and you cannot keep shutting her out like you do, she has a right to know what is going on Syn. I have seen the way you look at her, you hate yourself for putting her through all this pain and suffering, but she has fought past all that, to prove to you that she is worthy of your acceptance. She watches you with an admiration that I have never seen before, from Yautja _or _Ooman…"

Syn'kra-vaal sighed and thought about the real reason why Cassandra was now in their company and if Daan'sha knew of the visions or dreams he had about the Dark Hunter, the skinny Yautja would call him insane and laugh him out of the solar system. This made Syn smile, something he felt that he hadn't done enough of late, Daan'sha continued to talk as they made their way back to the medical wing of the facility. After the morning's events, it seemed like a long time had passed since they last walked these halls, where as it was only a matter of hours. Syn let his thoughts wander as they walked, Daan'sha still prattling on about his work and how good the biological teams are and that Syn shouldn't be worrying about anything for the moment.

The thought of Ju'lyn-zal kept plaguing the Yautja operative, he wished he could have gotten to know her more, he wished she would have told him how she felt earlier than what she did. Maybe if she did, things would have been different, she wasn't that much younger than he and with a lot of hard work perhaps she would have been more than ready to accompany him.

* * *

It was the returning pain that eventually woke Cassandra from her slumber, it wasn't quite as bad as before, she thought perhaps the residual effects of the Yautja drug could still be effective. Groggily she forced her eyes open and looked around the chamber; the lights didn't seem nearly as bright as what they had when she was transported into the alien room. The shorter male that had accompanied them to from the previous chamber was still present, Cass watched him carefully as he stared intently at a projection being created by the main command console. He seemed to be more medically focused than any of the others she had seen, apart from the female of course, the Yautja male appeared to be mumbling to himself as he pointed to different parts of the strange looking projection. Arching her neck painfully, Cass was able to see more of the projection; she was certain she saw what looked to her like a D.N.A Helix. This made her take more of an interest; she gritted her teeth through the pain and sat up slowly, when she was upright on the large medical trolley she fumbled around for the half of the Yautja medical cylinder with the broken needle. It was then she noticed her long sleeved standard issue shirt and pants lying at the foot of the med – hauler. Even though they were rather dirty and blood stained, she was grateful that Syn had provided them for her; she must have been wearing them when he took her from the human facility. Cass looked down at the plain white tank top and standard issue skivvies she wore and blushed slightly, they really were a little too exposing for her liking.

After more painful fumbling around, she finally located the half of the cylinder she required; it had rolled to the edge of the trolley and sat between the suspended polymer and the strange metallic framework. With a shaking hand she tried to retrieve the device, but as she raised it to her mouth, a spasm of pain shot down her spine, making her drop the cylinder half.

Tau'ken-re had been so perplexed with his research into Cassandra's D.N.A that he hadn't even noticed that she had woken. It was only the noise of the medical cylinder as it clattered on the floor that reminded him of her presence. He watched the human female with surprise before stepping out from behind the console to help her, she watched him as he bent down to retrieve the cylinder half she required. Once Tau'ken-re was standing upright again he nodded to Cassandra, who gingerly tilted her head back and opened her mouth, just like previously, she neither felt nor tasted anything until she swallowed instinctively. The human female groaned quietly as she felt the chill descend her throat once more, Tau'ken-re watched silently as she leaned back and supported herself with her elbows so she was still partially upright.

The Medical Yautja continued to watch nervously and after only a few moments Cassandra smiled cautiously, not wanting to get her hopes up in case the pain returned, she looked at Tau'ken-re and nodded;

"Thank you… A lot…"

The Yautja male growled and shook his head slightly while pointing to his mouth;

"No Ooman speak…" he attempted to say so Cassandra could understand.

"Oh… That's ok, Syn couldn't either… Well not very well at least." she replied.

Cassandra raised her eye brows as Tau'ken-re cocked his head to one side in question, he looked back to the main console and pointed to the projection, Cass nodded in understanding and swung her legs around so they were dangling over the side of the med-hauler. The Yautja male watched suspiciously as the human used her arms to gently lower herself to the ground, he had never really had the opportunity to attempt socialization with an Ooman before. Any Oomen he had dealt with were either scared to the point of coronary failure, or they were in an induced comatose state, this one was different, she showed no fear or resentment what so ever, and her pheromone signature supported that fact.

Cassandra winced as she gingerly applied weight to her legs, she couldn't tell if it was just instinctual, as she did expect to feel pain, or whether she actually did feel some pain before it was neutralized by the Yautja miracle drug. Tau'ken-re growled quietly and stepped up to her side, offering his arm as support, she shook her head and pushed the arm away, this was something that she needed to do by herself. She slowly let go of the hovering trolley and took a shaky step forward, she felt no pain but she did feel slightly uneasy on her feet, a feeling like she was about to lose her balance. She hoped it would dissipate soon, as it was rather unnerving. Tau'ken-re followed close by Cassandra as she walked, like he expected her to fall over, little did the Yautja male know, she was more stubborn than she let on. After a few laps around the research chamber, Cassandra stood next to the main console with her hands on her hips, and expression on her face as if to say 'I told you so.'

Tau'ken-re parted his mandibles with a disturbing smile and Cassandra tried her best to keep a straight face, something about a Yautja's face made her think of a crab that had come off second best in a show down with a sledge hammer. Her legs were still a little shaky as the Yautja returned to the console and began to mumble to himself all over again, Cass looked at the large projection with narrowed eyes. Tau'ken-re pointed to the projection then at the human, she understood what he meant, but the strand of D.N.A that was being projected didn't look very human at all. It appeared as if it had been tampered with and mutated multiple times, an angry, confused look spread across her face, the Yautja saw this and began to tap at the vast array of sensor pads on the console. After a few moments, he stopped inputting the commands and tapped the claws of his left hand against the edge of the projection and closed his fist. Cass watched in amazement as the holograph flickered and shrank, changing color at the same time. The Yautja, Tau'ken-re dragged the projection to his left, to another part of the large, semi circular console where it settled on another projection device.

She watched as the Yautja created a blank projection that looked suspiciously like a command prompt, without warning Tau'ken-re started talking in his natural tongue, and almost immediately, the console began to translate into written English script;

"_It is quite late… You slept through most of the day."_

"Uh…" replied Cassandra, not know what to say if he couldn't understand.

"_It is a two way program," _he said, noticing her expression_ "It will translate your language into a text that I can understand. It was actually devised as a means to gather information."_

"Is that supposed to put my mind at ease…?" she replied 

It was a strange conversation for both parties, as one had to wait for the other to read what the Yautja console had interpreted before they could respond. Tau'ken-re smiled that hideous grin of his again and continued;

"_You are defiantly one of a kind, never before has anyone ever seen this amount of mutation in a living creature…" _he gestured to the shrunken data projection with an excited motion

"Thank you… very much." She replied in a cold tone.

"_You are most welcome!" _responded Tau'ken-re, oblivious to her sarcasm

"Where is Syn?" she questioned abruptly

"_In the Yautja Vital Care sector…"_

"With his friend…?"

"_Yes… He has spent most of the day with her, he is most displeased…"_

"Can you take me to him?"

"_You are not permitted to leave this chamber. If the guards see you… it would not be a very pleasant outcome for me…"_

"They don't need know that you let me go… Who is to say that I didn't escape?"

"_No one escapes…!" _he replied with a disturbing laugh

"Remember, I am one of a kind…" Mumbled Cassandra, balling up her fists "And I can't really feel much in the way of pain at the moment…"

Tau'ken-re cocked his head to one side as he read the message, he wasn't sure whether to laugh or restrain the Ooman, but she defiantly had some fight left in her either way. Cassandra watched him cautiously, trying to fight a Yautja, untrained or not, was probably not the wisest idea she had ever had, especially in her current state. The Yautja male turned to her and held up both hands;

"_You cannot fight your way out of here, so please do not try, it would be a shame to see you in more pain… I will take you to Syn'kra-vaal…"_

"There was no way I was going to try anything…" grinned Cass "It was just a bluff…"

The Yautja male shook his head as he read what the console interpreted, growling softly he beckoned Cassandra in the direction of the door and cycled it open with the tap of a claw on the access panel. As they stepped out into the corridor, Tau'ken-re mumbled in his own language;

"They are going to drop me into a fucking hive if I get caught…"

As exciting as it was to be sneaking through possibly the most clandestine Yautja facility in existence Cassandra really didn't want to cause any more trouble than she already had. After all, the Yautja were helping her, she didn't really want to get on their bad side. They made good time, considering Cassandra still had a slight limp, though Tau'ken-re was half-dragging her most of the way. The human female couldn't work out who was more nervous, she or the Yautja silently stowing her through the complex.

The Vital care section was located in the eastern wing, one level below where she had been transported from previously. Only once they reached the elevator in the eastern wing did Tau'ken-re actually start breathing again, Cassandra's eyes widened as she realized he had been holding his breath the entire time, she forgot that he couldn't understand her;

"You were holding your breath…?" she questioned with a hoarse whisper "The whole fucking time?!"

Tau'ken-re clicked impatiently and cocked his head to one side as he pushed her into the large elevator car; he followed close behind and stabbed rapidly at a combination of sensor pads on the elevator control panel. The doors slid silently closed for a short moment then opened again, the Yautja pointed out into yet another dimly lit corridor, Cassandra wasn't sure if it was the same one or not, the lack of light made it hard for her to tell. From what little knowledge she had of the Yautja numerical system, Tau'ken-re had instructed the elevator to descend two levels; Cassandra, still a little nervous, continued to look around, waiting for her eyes to adjust.

Tau'ken-re clicked quietly from inside the elevator to get the humans attention, when she turned around slowly he gestured out into the corridor again, then he pointed at himself and gestured upward. Cassandra was about to question the Yautja, when the large doors slid silently closed and Tau'ken-re was gone, he obviously thought there was no danger of her being caught here.

Everything was silent as the human stood in the dim light, she could hear absolutely nothing at all, beginning to feel a little light headed Cass took a deep breath and continued forward. As she ambled on, learning that the corridor itself wasn't actually very big at all; it housed only two large chambers. One of which was closed, the other chamber door was open, and this was the source of the light that partially illuminated the passageway. She made her way slowly toward the open doorway, not knowing what to expect. Taking another steadying breath, she caught the scent of her Yautja, Syn'kra-vaal.

When she got near the large entranceway she caught the scent of another, it was somewhat distinctive, only once before had she smelt something similar, and that was the Yautja female, Saa'retah. Cassandra hesitated at the doorway, not sure of what she would walk in on, and whether she was betraying any trust that Syn had installed upon her. Cautiously she poked her head around the edge of the large entrance and looked inside; it was similar to the chamber where she has first awoken. There were several banks of strange looking equipment and the same Yautja projection systems took up one of the large walls just by itself, in the center of the chamber sat one of the large hovering trolleys. Upon the med-hauler lay another female Yautja who was obviously the one he had spoken of, when she actually located Syn'kra-vaal, Cassandra gave a sorrowful smile.

The female Gene-Tech stepped into the Vital Care chamber and stood still in the silence looking at her Yautja friend who was obviously asleep, he sat on what looked to be an oversized barstool. His head was resting on his arms which were folded across the abdomen of the unconscious Yautja female. Cassandra was unsure of what to do; she didn't really want to wake him as he looked oddly at peace when he slept. Instead, Cass walked deeper into the chamber and circled around the large med-hauler, looking at the Yautja female with awe. Her body was obviously in superb condition, she appeared to be very supple and physically agile. Cass smiled mischievously, even though the Yautja female had a near perfect form; it was marred by the fact that she had a face like a smashed crab. Still, Cass couldn't help but admire her shapely, yet well toned figure at the same time.

Upon closer inspection, Cassandra noticed that the female wore something that looked like the top half of a tight fitting singlet top. It appeared to be made some sort of synthetic looking pelt, from her waist down she donned the same heavy looking, tight fitting synthetic textile. Though it only covered the understandable areas of her lower body and halfway down her thighs, almost like cycling shorts. Cass amused herself momentarily with the idea of the Yautja female going for a morning jog in a densely populated human colony; after all, it looked as though she was dressed for it. Perhaps this is the way their kind dressed when they weren't off-world, killing things.

Cassandra was unsure of how many times she had circled the large hovering trolley; she was lost in the thought of these magnificent beings, the Humans had absolutely _no_ idea of the Yautja way of life. After god knows how many decades of research, they were not even on the right track; human scientists dictated that the Yautja consisted of a vastly primitive caste system. That they were incapable of just exactly what Cassandra was seeing with her own two eyes, that was exact reason they had not been able to fully understand the Yautja, though a great deal of them enjoyed a primitive life style, that didn't mean that _all_ of their kind lived a primitive standing.

Cassandra stood in the dimly lit silence, just listening to Syn'kra-vaal's gentle breathing, he occasionally he would purr when he was exhaling, it made Cass smile. Perhaps he wouldn't be alone after all. The Gene-Tech stepped quietly toward Syn'kra-vaal, the armor he was donning was different to what she remembered him wearing in the human facility. It appeared to be a lighter duty and it didn't cover much of his body, it only protected the parts where he would suffer fatal injuries, most of it being over his chest. Cassandra continued to look over his battle hardened form; it was hard not to notice the scaring on the Yautja males back, his painful reminder of betrayal. She had seen him without armor once before, but had never noticed the coloring on his body, his back was slightly mottled in a dark color, but in the low light Cass paid more attention to his arms and legs. The mottling on his back changed to a vaguely striped pattern, bit still retaining its dark coloring as it traced its way up and around his shoulders and down the sides of his arms and legs.

Looking back at the female, Cassandra realized just how different Yautja individuals were, the unconscious female was also mottled, but her markings had the appearance of the spots of a leopard more than anything else. They seemed to be lighter in color around the sides of her abdomen and around the tops of her shoulders but slightly darker on her upper arms, Cassandra could only presume, that like Syn's markings, hers darkened on her back.

Cassandra wasn't sure what made her do it, but she slowly reached out to the Yautja male to touch the long strips of scar tissue that crossed his back, to her, it looked like he had been whipped by something. She counted seven strikes on his lower back, but could see no more, as his upper back and shoulders were covered by the lightweight armor. Her brow furrowed and she hesitated as her hand was merely millimeters from his skin, perhaps he was right, there was a lot about him that she needed to be patient to learn. A hoarse, tired voice broke the silence, alarming the human female;

"Seen enough have you…?" questioned Syn

"You… You were awake the whole time weren't you…?"

"Of course," replied Syn, lifting his head and smiling "I would not be much of a stealth operative if I could not hear an _Ooman _trying to sneak up on me…"

"Now that is the Syn that I remember!" smiled Cassandra, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You escaped from Tau'ken-re…?"

"Tau'ken-re…? Oh _that's_ his name. Ahh no, I didn't escape, he escorted me here."

"Resting you should be…" replied Syn with a concerned tone.

"I am fine; I took more of that Yautja miracle drug the female gave me."

"Saa'retah…"

"What…?" questioned the human.

"The female is named Saa'retah, the mate of Daan'sha, the one who helped you to be rid of your… problem." He said pointing at her Xeno-Tech helmet.

Cassandra watched as he remained seated but turned to face her, and try as she might, she couldn't help but ogle his body as he stretched and yawned and for the second time since their original encounter, she felt an odd feeling in her chest. The human silently cursed herself for feeling such things in a dire situation, but it didn't help that she could feel his eyes on her. He yawned again and scratched his shoulder idly;

"Has anything progressed in Tau'ken-re's search…?"

"Just what I already know… They fucked with my body way too much, and now, without the control of CGX-2, it is failing."

"You appear to me to be healthier." He stated simply

"Yeah, I think it's… Uhh, what's her name? Saa'retah's drugs…"

"Perhaps… Or perhaps your body is healing itself after all."

"I wish… Look, Syn, I wanted to come here because I feel that you shouldn't really be alone at the moment. I value your friendship but, I can't really say that I know you, because I don't, but I know how you acted when we first met, and I can see now that you are different. Maybe you aren't ready to tell me about yourself, and what has happened, but that doesn't mean you should ignore your feelings altogether…"

"Really…" he smiled with genuine happiness "Is it me who _needs not_ to be alone, or you who _wants not _to be…?"

Cassandra bit her lip, embarrassed, as much as she hated to admit it, he was right, she wasn't feeling entirely stable, and ever since she could remember, she had never felt more secure than when she was with her Yautja friend. She looked up at him; his eyes were once again the same as she remembered and without warning he growled softly and pulled her into his warm embrace. His hold was something she had experienced only once before, but as his own natural body heat forced the chill from her bones, she remembered just how comforting it was.

The Yautja male purred softly to his human counterpart as she wrapped her arms around his chest, he enjoyed her companionship greatly, more so than he probably should. But that didn't stop him from letting Cassandra pull herself up onto his lap and nestle down into the warmth that his strong embrace provided. For a short while they sat in embrace, together in silence, Cassandra's head resting on the Yautja male's shoulder.

The human sighed peacefully, as she looked over Syn's shoulder at the unconscious female on the med – hauler, she hoped that there was something that could be done, it would be a shame to see such an amazing being forfeit her life. Cass couldn't blame Syn at all for rescuing the female, had Cassandra been in his shoes, she would have done the same, why sacrifice something of such obvious beauty.

Cassandra has almost completely forgotten about Syn's touch when he moved his hand that lay on the small of her back; it brought her back to reality rather abruptly and she grinned lightheartedly to herself;

"Third time…" she mumbled

"What do you mean…?" he purred

"Nothing..." chuckled Cass "Tell me of your friend here…" she said, rapidly changing the subject.

"Her name is Ju'lyn-zal…" he replied, his voice sounding pensive "I did not have the fortune of knowing her for very long, but she was an amazing Yautja. She could be as fierce as a winter wind or as gentle as the sunshine…"

"What happened to her?"

"An attack there was, on the facility where we were both training…" she heard his voice darken "She was cut down before she was yet to reach her prime, without even being given a fighting chance; someone attacked her from behind… A cowardly act in any culture…" he hissed "Ju'lyn-zal sustained great injury to her brain, it is unlikely that she will arise from this dark sleep…" he growled.

"Shit… I'm sorry Syn…"

"As am I..." he responded, though there was great resentment in his tone.

The last thing the human remembered before she dozed off was the warm scent of the Yautja that cradled her in his arms… Cass had often found herself wondering why a weaker being would bond to a stronger one, now she had the answer.

* * *

Cassandra awoke with a start, she was back in the chamber where they had removed the entity from her, she arched her neck and looked around from her lying position, and the lighting in the chamber had been dimmed down. Directly to her right she saw another hovering trolley similar to the one she lay on, except there was no human on this one, it took a moment for her muddled thoughts to collect into something she could recognize.

After she had fallen asleep in the Vital Care chamber, Syn had carried her into the neighboring lab where he lay her on the med – hauler and taken her back to the Northern wing of the facility. Even though she had been asleep, he had still respected her wishes not to be unaccompanied, so he lay down beside her on the empty hovering bed and fell back into his own slumber.

Cass lay there, trying to rest, but the ache in her bones and the pulsating muscle spasms that rippled through her body were just too much. She had tried to find more of the Yautja drug but there was none in the med hauler, she felt cold in places and hot in other spots. The scientist Tau'ken-re had found that her body was trying to find some type of balance with all that had done with it, but with the Xeno-tech helmet being inactive, it was failing;

'Great,' she thought to herself 'I get my memory back, away from the fucking military, and with the one being in the universe I actually care about, and now my body is dying… _fucking_ great!'

Not that she really blamed it, with all the crap it had been through, something had to give eventually, humans were not built, or created to be changed that quickly or thoroughly. The fallibility of the ego of mankind was always thinking too far ahead and not dealing with the frailty that was their existence. Such was existential thinking, as well, when one was dying one had the privilege to think about the afterlife. The only part of Cassandra that was not ready to die was the part that wanted revenge, but her soul felt tired, she had done all she could humanly do to fight the good fight, to take back what had been forced from her. Maybe it was time for her to take a look at things from an _inhuman_ point of view…

As she drifted to sleep finally, the thoughts of sadness and the urge for revenge plagued her, all the things that could not happen. And knowing that Syn who, needed someone, a trustworthy companion would be alone made it worse, she had seen and heard them talking of the female, Ju'lyn-zal. Cassandra thought it was a damn shame she was so badly injured, Syn had told her how her life was full of what was to come, how she had been a promising stealth warrior… A lot like her own life before the interference of Dr. Wulcan and Min Gelia…

* * *

A dream… A place that was alien yet seemed eerily familiar, somehow… Cass walked among trees with strange bark, it was not very light, but she was able to see exceptionally well. Dreams had been so rare for her once the entity had gained control, all she wanted to explore, to see what her subconscious mind would create. She felt a presence behind her, and she turned on her heel. In her mind she could see herself from a third person perspective, she still had hair, and her form was that of the attractive, supple bodied young woman she first laid eyes on when she woke up on that table back at the Cosavance lab, but now she was donning her standard recon armor.

Everything seemed so realistic as she walked through the widely spaced trees, long grass swished underfoot with every stride, releasing a warm, pleasant pastoral odor. Such a silence she had never experienced embraced the surroundings; the only noise was a warm, gentle breeze that blew through the surroundings. It carried the calming smells of the trees and undergrowth on its wings as it rolled and cascaded around and between the large grey colored trunks. It was an environment that Cassandra never thought she would see, just by smelling the breeze her chest swelled with happiness; so much so, that it almost brought her to tears. Suddenly the owner of the eyes she had felt watching her made themselves apparent, she saw a shadow image of a Yautja, a tall individual cloaked in the shade of the trees. Why would her subconscious bring Syn here?

"Syn'kra-vaal, I am not small warrior." A voice that rolled like thunder filled her ears.

"Well that's nice… Now why am I dreaming of strange Yautja?" Cass replied.

"You are sleeping; this way is easier for me to converse with you…"

"So I am plugged into one of Daan'sha's program consoles or something…?"

"No little one, you are on death's doorstep… And that is my realm…"

Cass smirked and squinted at the Yautja who had yet to step from the shadows;

"You're telling me I am dreaming of the Yautja version of either Saint Peter at the gates, or Hela, the guardian to the gates of Valhalla? Now why would I do that…?"

"Dreaming you are not, my presence here is undeniable, you are too important to die at this moment…"

"Okay now I know you have to by Syn, he is the only one who talks like that."

"No, small one, it is how you hear me, your thoughts and how you understand the way we speak are how you comprehend me."

"Okay… So I'm a skeptic, prove to me you are the Yautja guardian of death!"

The dark figure seemed to hesitate before stepping out of the shadows, revealing that it was far taller than any mortal Yautja, not that she had seen that many, it seemed that light could not penetrate the darkness his presence created. Albeit, an ethereal glow seemed to emanate from within him, his eyes, glowing a deep golden, an almost beckoning color. Cassandra stepped backward slowly and mumbled;

"Jesus Christ…"

"Fortunately, no… _ My_ existence is much more interesting… "

Instinct told her to turn and run, and run she did, her body in her subconscious mind not failing as it was in real life. She bolted into the trees, dodging in and out of the large grey trunks and sailing into the underbrush. As she ran her vision seemed to widen, she could see so clearly, everything around her appeared to stand out like she could see the individual energy signatures of every tree, shrub and plant. It had felt only like a few seconds had past when the spacing between the trees was beginning to close, the underbrush grew denser and it was beginning to darken the further she ran. It was starting to get hard to move quietly so Cassandra slowed to a jog, and flashed a paranoid look behind her, the realism was starting to get to her; even her emotions and feelings were being affected by the delusion her mind had created.

The sound of a twig snapping in the distance made her freeze in mid stride, she stopped and listened for moment, it first started like the ghost of a whisper, and Cassandra wondered whether it was there at all. Then after a few seconds it became clearer, like the sound of water falling from a great height. Whether she was being pursued or not, she decided to find the source of the noise, perhaps she would find something of interest. Cass took a deep breath then a step forward before she froze again; there was something familiar in the air. Her ability to scent pheromone signatures gave a distinct advantage over most humans; again she took a deep breath and whipped her head around as she recognized the scent, her eyes wide;

"Fury!!" she hissed.

As far as she could see, there was nothing behind her; slowly she made her way forward, toward the source of the water noise, stopping every now and then to scent the air, but peculiarly, every time, the air came clean.

Before long the roaring noise gradually became louder; Cassandra knew she was going in the right direction and kept on her way, plunging through the dense under brush. She sighed and cursed as she walked, try as hard as she could, she seemed to be making more noise than ever. Her mood took a turn for the opposite as she remembered when Syn was sleuthing through the air ducting with her in the Human complex, even in the most impossible situations; he appeared to move almost silently. Looking skyward, Cassandra could see why it had become so dark; the canopy that towered above her was so dense that little or no light could penetrate it. She wondered how so much under growth could thrive with no light, maybe this alien shrubbery didn't rely on photosynthesis like a lot of other organic plant life in the galaxy.

The ever increasing cascading water noise gained more characteristic as she got closer, eventually Cassandra could hear it so clearly that she knew almost exactly how far from the source she actually was. Soon she should see light through the large tree trunks and scenting the air again she could smell the moisture that lingered on the breeze the closer she got. It was such an amazing scent, the fresh air, the smell of the surrounding trees coupled with the definitive scent like it had just stopped raining. It was so calming that Cassandra almost lay down in the shrubbery and went to sleep; instead she continued to saunter on toward the light that filtered through the dense alien forest like she was riding out an acid trip.

It was only when she could actually see the large pool of water that she stopped and surveyed her surroundings once more. A large clearing of trees surrounded a constantly flowing pool; the noise she had heard was indeed that of a waterfall of sorts. Cassandra thought it strange that she hadn't actually been able to see any geological changes in the land that would give a high enough gradient to actually cause a water fall. Disbanding the thought she looked out into the clearing, scanning the tree line in search of anything that could be waiting for the chance to strike at an unsuspecting victim. It was hard to get her eyes to focus, as the clearing was quite well lit and the surrounding forest canopy effectively dulled any attempt of light penetration. She gave up on the tree line and looked back to the waterfall; she estimated the rock face that it descended was some twenty meters high. The rock strewn pool that it fed was quite large in size, it was hard to tell from her current position but Cass estimated that it was around thirty or forty meters in diameter, the clearing itself was possibly one hundred or more across. Evidence of hundreds of years of water erosion was quite obvious on the surrounding rock formations near the base of the falls, judging by the path the water took once in the collection, the pool's outlet was on the opposite side of the clearing.

Cassandra was about to step out from the tree line when she saw something that made her freeze mid-stride and crouch low to the ground. Near where she estimated the outlet to be, there appeared to be a humanoid figure sitting, unmoving on a boulder. The human shook her head and furrowed her brow, how could she have missed that?

A warm breeze rustled the surroundings momentarily and again Cassandra caught another familiar scent as it rode on the gentle gust of wind. This time it wasn't one of hostile nature, it took Cass a moment to recognize it as the scent of the female, Ju'lyn-zal, either her sub conscious mind was pulling out all the stops, or the strange dark figure was indeed who it claimed to be…


	23. A New Deity

Chapter 22: A New Deity

Cass peered out of the undergrowth and narrowed her eyes against the still glaring light from the clearing, what she saw clarified the scent, it was definitely the figure of a female Yautja; it was too tall to be a male. She couldn't make out much in the way of detail from where she was positioned, but the Yautja appeared to be sitting, not wearing much, as was the custom of their kind when not hunting or in battle. Cassandra was almost certain that this was Syn'kra-vaal's friend, Ju'lyn-zal, but whole and very much alive unlike the version she had previously laid eyes upon.

Cass spent a few more moments calculating possible outcomes of the situation; either way, she was sceptical. If it came down to a physical throw down between the two of them, the human didn't stand a chance. She revelled in the thought of what Syn would do and grinned as she visualized the Yautja operative strolling out into the clearing and casually kicking some ass.

After shaking the thought from her head, Cassandra exhaled an irritated sigh and got to her feet. No longer concerned with stealth, the human female stepped out into the clearing and started toward the Yautja female. Cass surveyed the area carefully as her eyes adjusted to the brightness; the ground in the clearing was covered in the same alien pasture as what was in the outer forest, where her journey had started. Some of the longer stalks were around knee height and they swished against her legs as she walked, releasing what could only be described as a pollen-like substance.

The most dominating feature of the immediate surroundings was the waterfall; it was breathtaking, like the ones of ancient Earth, its noise wasn't nearly as loud as what she would have expected from something that size. The pool that collected the cascading waters was ringed by large smooth boulders, and as she approached, Cassandra saw that the water was crystalline; she couldn't even see any sediment in the currents. The smell of the fresh stream combined with that of the surrounding plant life was amazing, it was cool and calming, and the warming sunlight seemed to stimulate the pollen release from the alien grasses. Every scent she could smell combined upon the wings of a gentle breeze to create an embracing fragrance.

Cassandra smiled contently to herself, if she was to get her ass kicked, this was the place for it to happen. She scented the air again as she continued to close the distance between herself and the Yautja, the chemical signature was defiantly that of Ju'lyn-zal. Drawing closer to the female, Cass noted that she was clothed in the same attire that she was wearing in reality. And as in reality, the human couldn't help but admire Ju'lyn-zal's perfect form.

* * *

The Yautja female sat upon one of the boulders near the outlet of the cascading pool, facing away from the approaching human. She enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her back, sometimes it was the most simple of things that helped her to relax, even though she was still a little perplexed about her being here. The Dark Hunter has first appeared to _her_ as she lay dying at the O'ka'an Dark Blade facility. At first she had thought that she was hallucinating, but when the supernatural being took her into his realm, he showed her things, strange things, unimaginable insane things, but altogether things of infinite possibility.

The Dark One had told her that her journey on the physical plane of existence was nearing its end, but there was much to be experienced in what waited beyond. It was only when he began to talk of Syn'kra-vaal's journey and the Ooman female that he had encountered that she really understood that hers was not the only life that was to be affected. The Darkling had explained to Ju'lyn-zal when he brought her to this place that when the time came, her assistance would be required in order to do what was right to make sure that Syn'kra-vaal's journey continued on the right path.

Ju'lyn-zal closed her eyes in delight as the sun continued to beat down upon her, she did thoroughly enjoy the warmer seasons. She stretched leisurely and leaned backward moving her arms behind her to support her upper body. Ju'lyn-zal breathed deeply of the warm, sun soaked environment as she stretched her body against the large boulder upon which she sat.

An unexpected scent made the Yautja female return to her upright position; she looked around, a startled expression on her face. The Dark Hunter had informed her that he would be bringing someone to meet with her, but what she smelt was not Yautja as she expected, but Ooman. This was something that Ju'lyn-zal had not anticipated; she slid off the boulder and got to her feet cautiously. She could see the Ooman female approaching her position and in reasonably close proximity at that, she was almost as quiet as a well trained hunter.

As the small one approached, Ju'lyn-zal was able to identify her from how the Dark One had described her. The Yautja female leaned forward slightly and scented the gentle breeze once more, the Ooman's pheromones concurred with her posture, and she was at ease, to a degree.

As Cassandra closed the final meters between herself and Ju'lyn-zal, she remembered just how tall the Yautja females grew. Syn was at approximately a head and a half taller than Cass, and she estimated that Ju'lyn-zal was at least a head taller than him, so that put the Yautja female pretty damn high up. Cass was a little nervous as she approached, she knew Ju'lyn-zal wasn't a threat, but it didn't help that she towered over the small human. Cassandra stopped a few feet from the tall female, just like approaching a wild animal; she preferred to let the Yautja close the gap between them at her own comfort. Besides, Cass could study her better from a distance; even a _human_ male would be attracted to the beautifully structured Yautja. '_Maybe if she wore a bag over her head'_ thought Cassandra to herself.

Ju'lyn-zal could feel the human's eyes on her, perhaps this one was more curious than most, after all, and she did befriend a widely feared Blade operative. Ju'lyn-zal nodded her head toward the human in an almost canine manner as she bent closer to memorize the newcomer's chemical signature. Cassandra smiled light-heartedly at Ju'lyn-zal's actions, Syn had done something similar the first time he had met the human. Cass wasn't too crazy about the awkward silence between them and extended her hand;

"Ju'lyn-zal, right…?" 

"And you are the Ooman that Elder Bre'ta'ak sent him to dispatch."

"And you're Syn's girlfriend… Something like that?"

Ju'lyn-zal took a small step toward Cassandra and extended her own arm, grappling the humans forearm in the Yautja manner. It was the first time Cass had really touched another Yautja, and like Syn'kra-vaal, Ju'lyn-zal was very warm. The Yautja female smiled down at Cassandra, strangely, she didn't look quite as repulsive as the others, perhaps her stunning physique dulled down her facial features. Cass returned the gesture, grateful that the tall female wasn't hostile;

"My name is Cassandra, some call me Cass." She spoke slowly and clearly

"There is nothing wrong with my hearing, Cass." Replied Ju'lyn-zal, her head cocked slightly to one side. "Those closest to me often referred to me as Jul."

"Well, Jul, you speak English better than any other Yautja I have met."

"I do?" she chuckled. "_You_ speak Yautja small one, although I wonder how."

"Okay… Now I _know_ this is a dream, otherwise how can two beings who have never met seem to speak each other's language even though they are both alien to one another?"

"This is no dream Cass, I am dead. I am simply awaiting the judgment of the Dark Hunter."

"You mean the tall dark and shadowy Yautja with the nice glow…?"

Ju'lyn-zal raised an eyebrow, and looked at Cass;

"With the Dark One, you were granted an audience?"

"Back that way a bit, things took a turn for the weird…" Cass jerked a thumb back over her shoulder in the direction that she had come, "As if this isn't weird enough."

"It may seem that way, but this is _his_ realm, you may think you are dreaming as it is only possible for the Darkling to bring you here while your physical body is at rest and your conscious mind is inactive." Ju'lyn-zal put her hands on her hips and clacked down at Cassandra, impatiently, "Like I said before, I am dead and most likely, you are as well, or will be. That is why you are here."

Cass shook her head and gave a small laugh;

"It doesn't work that way sister. You lot have your gods, demons and angels, we humans have our own. And in our history we have had some strange types but no Yautja, well not since really_ early_ civilization when you guys apparently played a part in our upbringing as it were."

Ju'lyn-zal continued to look down at the human; her hands remained on her hips, Cass' stubbornness was beginning to annoy the Yautja;

"You speak of ancient history Cass, the afterlife is an expanse of infinite possibilities, Oomans are so naïve…"

"As much as I agree with you, you don't actually look that 'old and wise' yourself you know."

"As an individual, I am still quite young, my age is only one hundred and twenty four of your years, but as a race the _Oomen_ are infantile in comparison to the Yautja."

"Well that's a bit harsh isn't it…? Wait, you said one hundred and twenty four? How old do you lot get? I mean, we knew that your life span was long, but how long?"

"Approximately seven hundred years is an average life expectancy. Syn'kra-vaal is also considered to be young; he is one hundred and thirty eight years old."

Cassandra giggled nervously _'Oh Christ… I am attracted to a guy that is more than four times my age!' _she thought to herself. The human was about to change the subject of conversation when she noticed a spherical shape made of a dark mist condensing on the ground between where they stood and the rock pool.

Slowly the sphere began to manifest itself into the dark figure that had appeared to Cassandra earlier. The human folded her arms over her chest as Ju'lyn-zal dropped to one knee, her head bowed in respect;

"You know, oh Great Dark One," said Cassandra, her voice ringing with sarcasm "I have had surreal dreams before, but this… You have some explaining to do."

The figure gave a deep chortle causing Ju'lyn-zal to raise her head in surprise. The Dark Hunter continued in his normal rumbling tone;

"Your lack of fear makes you formidable, but your lack of respect makes you foolish."

Cass simply stood there, not believing the unholy Yautja;

"I can respect you, but there is no reason for me to believe this anything but a twisted ass dream."

He shook his head and said nothing; Ju'lyn-zal got to her feet and looked menacingly at Cassandra as if she were mad, as she took a step toward the human. The Dark One raised his hand;

"Let me speak to her my child, so she will understand."

"Your will…" She bowed her head again and waited.

The Dark Hunter stepped up to Cass, and waved a hand in the direction of the forest that followed the outlet of the rock pool;

"Walk with me small one."

Cassandra shrugged her shoulders started to walk in the direction the dark figure had indicated, the Dark One nodded once at Ju'lyn-zal and placed a hand on her shoulder. Then he moved with Cass and the two entered darkened forest beyond the pool.

After they entered the shade of the massive, dense canopy and the rushing noise of the waterfall began to dissipate, he spoke simply and at length;

"Cass, you think you are Ooman, or as your race call yourself, human. You are not, and you never were."

Cass listened, not wanting to believe a second of it, before she could interrupt the Yautja spirit he held up a hand;

"Allow me to continue. You look human, you smell human, and if you were to be killed you would die like a human. But, if ever any one were to look, deep within your cells, and look to your true make-up, they would find that every part of your was created from synthetic compounds. You have no natural proteins in you. Yes, you have been tampered with and you now carry some natural genetic material within you due to the Ooman scientist's and their experiments. They even added synthetic muscles to your own. Before this, you were no stronger than an average human, or smarter or in any way truly different than a normal human. But for one major way, you are a Cylon, a second generation Auton, a synthetic human created by androids. The humans chose you because they _knew _what you were; it was the one good thing the humans were able to salvage from the creation of the Auton."

"No… Fucking… Way…" growled Cassandra

"You were created to be unassuming, to blend with humanity, but when the time came, your programming would have initiated and you would have gone on to infiltrate the government program involving the colonial fleet recently discovered after they entered your earth's space. Those ships held a new type of android, those called Cylons; they have been engineered with the ability to breed with humans, yet they too were created using synthetic compounds. _You_ are unusual in one way; your body has the ability to sample and assimilate other D.N.A, whether synthetic or natural. But the human scientists could not control which genetic signatures would become dominant, so they introduced the Xeno – Tech helmet as you call it. The Oomen that did what they did to you thought they had created some new creation, where they only reconfigured your systems by adding their own neural net and small computer in your head. They thought they had made you a new person by seeing you as the tall, athletic being you became."

Cass looked up at him, one eyebrow raised, and a disbelieving look on her face.

"You are joking right? I mean come on, that is one of the most farfetched stories I have ever heard."

"That is part of being human, you always require proof… Then let us look at your history, _yours_ Cass. You have no birth parents."

"I am an orphan; they died when I was young." She interjected

"Ahh so you believe. You have no memories of them, for they did not exist, you have fuzzy memories of a childhood, but nothing truly stands out. Does it? You think you repressed bad memories from your years of growing up in the arms of strangers." He jabbed a finger toward her "You were programmed that way. You were never truly graceful, you never stood out. Yet your remarkable ability to concentrate on several things at once, _that_ is one truly undeniable trait that you share with other Autons. You also harbor an organic modem, the only reason being, is that the humans couldn't remove it without killing you. Also your data port site that is hidden underneath a freckle." He pointed to her arm and his salient glowing eyes narrowed "How did you think you were able to control the human computer system you call C.B.A.U when Syn was dragging you through the vent shafts of the base? How were you able to reprogram or change the programming of the defensive systems that would have killed you both?"

"…I… This can't be."

"Before Syn'kra-vaal entered upon your path, you were semi conscious at best; the implanted personality was in control. Your friend James, he knew of where your freckle was so he did not use the Gene-Tech data port on the back of your head like the others did. He was one of the few humans that knew your true being. Did you ever see another being with one? Why did the being called Fury not have one?"

He then stood there silent, unmoving. A dark shadow with his luminous golden eyes still narrowed. Cass just shook her head, confusion muddling her thoughts;

"Why would I believe this? My body is dying, due to all the crap in it, _that's_ all! I have two hearts and spots for Christ's sake!"

"Cass, ask yourself this: Would a normal human, even one of great physical condition be able to survive all that was done to you?"

"I…" his blatantly obvious question made her curse herself mentally for being so oblivious "You know I really don't know, but there haven't been enough experiments done to say whether or not it would be viable."

"There have, and only two were successful, you and the Fury creature, and he was only partially so."

Cass sighed, part of her still wasn't convinced of his argument, but another part screamed how obvious it had become;

"I want to believe you, but I mean really, besides some small thing in me that you can't really prove that it could in fact have been part of the process that made me what I am today. What other proof do you have?"

He chuckled, and then reached out to take her hand, as he touched her she felt her body begin to tingle all over, like it was becoming charged with some sort of unholy energy. The Dark One smiled knowingly;

"Come and see."

The Dark Hunter started walking forward slowly with Cassandra in tow, she watched wide eyed as a dark mist swirled forth from his free hand, forming into a large square shape in front of them. Before Cass could utter a word, her unholy companion waved his hand in front of the formation and the strange mist that it consisted of began to ripple toward the centre of the square. Seconds later, the vapour appeared to solidify then crumble away, leaving only a brilliant white light with darkening boarder of energy swirling around the edges of the otherworldly doorway.

Cassandra didn't even have a chance to protest, but oddly his grip on her arm wasn't tight at all, quite the opposite in fact, he barely touched her, but it was as if he was pulling her along with him. Cass wanted to stop, but her legs were not responding, she tried to pull her arm away from him, but again, her body didn't react and just as they passed the event horizon of the portal the Dark Hunters voice rumbled, though in a slightly distorted tone;

"Do not panic, no harm will come to you. Remain calm."

Cass tried as hard as she could to keep her eyes open but the brightness was so harsh that even when she did close them, the glare was still present. It felt as if her whole body weightless, but she could tell that they were moving, the same distorted voice came again, but it spoke a language that Cassandra had never heard before.

As quick as it had begun, their journey ended, Cass opened her eyes hesitantly to see a great ocean. The small beach where they stood was adorned with large, randomly placed spires some unknown material reaching to the sky, to Cassandra the spires looked as if they were created of some sort of natural course fibre that had weaved itself together. She looked around and cautiously tested to see if she had control of her own body by moving one of her legs, when it responded to her command she wrenched her arm from the hand of the Dark Yautja as if she was in great pain;

"Taking control of my body is not a good way to earn my trust."

"It was for your own protection."

"If you say so…"

The unholy Yautja growled quietly and gestured behind Cassandra, she turned around slowly, not knowing what to expect. When her brain finally comprehended what she was seeing, Cass felt her jaw drop. It was unlike anything she had ever seen or heard of, a great, architecturally advanced city spread in the wake of the coastline. Cassandra looked from the large structures to the Dark Hunter and back again, the city spread as far as the eye could see, though the bizarre looking buildings were no taller than two or three stories at most. People dressed in futuristic clothing walked and talked to each other in the near distance. Right above the beach line, merely meters from their position a large path arced past Cass and her strange Yautja companion. Several people walked along its paved surface, completely oblivious to the intruders' presence.

Cass looked to the Dark One again, confused; he nodded to the path as a couple walked past them. The man had thick bushy hair and he walked hand in hand with a beautiful tall statuesque blond in a red dress, Cass thought she stood out compared with everyone else, but no one seemed to notice. Their backs were to Cass and the Dark Hunter as they walked past, but when a woman came up to them from the opposite direction with a small baby carrier, they stopped and spoke for a few moments. As the man and the mother spoke, the blonde looked down upon the baby, commenting on her features. Something unexplainable made Cassandra walk up onto the path and as she approached the blonde woman she saw her profile, so similar to that of her own. She tried to reach out and touch the stranger but her hand passed right through her face.

Completely ignorant of Cass' presence, the blonde in red reached out as she quietly fondled the baby, caressing her face, running her fingers through the child's hair. Time stood still as Cassandra saw a familiar look in the eyes of the strange woman, it was the same stare that she herself had had once before, she knew exactly what was going to happen. The Gene-Tech inhaled sharply then screamed out as the red dressed woman flicked her wrist with a sudden, powerful movement snapping the child's neck and killing her instantly. And as though nothing had happened, the couple simply turned and walked away, ignoring the screams of the mother as she realized her baby was dead.

Cass' thoughts swam as she felt the strange weightless sensation once more, though this time, there was no bright light; the scenery just seemed to change around them. Once the weightlessness had lifted, Cassandra looked over her shoulder to find the Dark figure standing right behind her, his hand on her head. They stood in a large, empty room of a multi levelled building, one of the entire walls was floor to ceiling windows and what appeared to be a late afternoon sun bathed everything in a pale yellow light. The same couple appeared again, this time the man was kneeling in front of the woman, her face now seen straight on, was a mirror image of Cass'. Again the Gene-Tech tried to engage the woman, and failed, Cassandra opened her mouth to try and speak but as she did a sound like something she had never heard reverberated right through her core. Cass watched as the man covered his eyes as a burning white light flashed through the windows, instantly Cassandra knew where the sonic boom had originated. They all turned toward the windows to see the blast wave approaching from a distance, never before had Cass seen something that frightening. The destructive radius travelled so fast that nothing could escape; everything was destroyed in the blink of an eye. The blonde turned her back to the windows and bent to shield the man as the nuclear fire approached, when it impacted the building all Cassandra could hear was the sound of shattering glass.

The scene shifted again, to a dark cell, a woman lay chained and beaten on the bare floor, she was bruised and dressed in tatters of clothing, and her body was thin, too thin. The same man from the previous visions albeit, a bit older sat on a chair in front of her. His hair was longer, messier than before, he looked down at her holding a sandwich in his hand. The woman's hair was a reddish golden blonde, and as she looked up at the man, beneath the bruises and cuts. Cass could see herself again.

Cassandra stepped backward and turned away;

"So they look like me, or I look like them. So does _that_ make me a Cylon, or an Auton thing or just a fucking messed up human. Is this shit even real?!"

"It is very real; the blonde gave her life when their planet was bombed by Cylon terrorists with stolen nuclear weapons, Ooman nuclear weapons. The other was discovered on a ship protecting the fleet of ships with the survivors. At this point in their history, this type of Cylon is not to be trusted."

"This doesn't even make sense… What are you trying to prove?"

"I may also point out, that you Autons, and the Cylons are very religious, to one god at least."

"Answer my question! What has that got to do with anything?"

"Why? Ask yourself this, small one. Why?"

Before she had time to argue, the Dark One placed a hand on her shoulder and the scene changed once more. _This _scenery Cassandra recognized; it was a Delta Class earth ship, large and with the familiar smell of military personnel. But the corridors were all dark and with emergency lights flashing on and off, something had gone horribly wrong here. Cass could hear voices in the distance and the Dark Hunter beckoned her to follow him, as they rounded a corner they found who the voices belonged to and they stood in the darkness watching two beings converse.

A slightly built, short but dark haired young woman sat with a data cable in one hand, she pulled a freckle from of her forearm, revealing a data port similar to Cassandra's, the Dark Yautja looked down at her and nodded. Another woman sat near the Auton, she was defiantly older and slightly taller, her hair was longer and slightly curly, they spoke to each other, but Cass only caught a few sentences;

"Why do you go on living…? How can you stand being what you are?"

"Not much choice." Replied the older woman

"At least there is part of you that is human. I'm just…" The Auton hung her head "Look at me. I'm disgusting."

"Why did you come here?" questioned the curly haired one

"To kill you, remember? Before the recall, I accessed the WY Mainframe; every dirty little op the government ever dreamed up is in there. And this, you, the aliens, even the crew from the Betty, I knew if they succeeded it would be the end of them."

"Why do you care what happens to them?"

"Because I'm programmed to…"

"You're programmed to be an asshole? You're the new asshole model they're putting out?"

"I couldn't let them annihilate themselves. Don't you understand that?"

"I did once… I tried to save people. It didn't work out." She replied, simply "So how did you know about this place?" questioned the older woman, changing the subject "Are you religious?"

"We have to believe in something Ripley; even Autons believe in God."

A deep growl from the strange Yautja broke Cassandra away from her fascination with the Auton;

"Come. We must take or leave."

She looked up at him but said nothing as he put his hand on her shoulder once more and the weightlessness set in. Cass didn't even try and fight it this time, no way was she going to have a hope in hell, and instead she just closed her eyes and rolled with it. When she felt solid ground beneath her feet once more, she opened her eyes and looked around they were back in the jungle, right where their insane journey had begun. The primeval smell permeating her nostrils was welcomed as was the quiet sounds of birds that came from the massive canopies above them. Cassandra sighed and looked up at the Yautja;

"Look Oh Great Dark One, I want to believe you. But this is so fucking farfetched. I just don't know what to believe."

"Little Ooman, you only need to believe one thing. You are needed, Syn'kra-vaal needs you. His journey requires your presence to continue. Your paths have intersected and now, your fates have been decided."

"Ahh Syn, I wish he were here…" she sighed, looking to the tree tops.

"As you wish," replied the Darkling.

Cassandra watched in awe as the Dark Hunter held both hands out in front of him, palms facing up. Just like before a dark mist appeared to seep from his hands, it twisted and weaved its way up his arms until it covered his entire body. There was no sound as the Dark One's form began to shrink until it was the same size as Syn'kra-vaal and just as it had done with the portal, the mist seemed to solidify then crumble away.

Cass didn't say anything as a perfectly identical copy of Syn'kra-vaal stepped toward her; he wore only a plain loin cloth made of some sort of thick animal pelt. Cassandra felt that strange feeling in her chest again as she caught his scent on the gentle breeze, she coughed loudly and put her hands on her hips;

"Nice try…"

"You cannot hide your feelings from _me_ small one." Replied the Dark One

He stretched leisurely and looked down at Syn's body; Cassandra couldn't help but do a little surveying of her own. She coughed again, louder this time;

"So am I just supposed to forget about the whole _'you aren't what you think you are and you never were, let's go on a fucked up little journey and I will prove it to you'_ thing?"

"You are by far the most stubborn being I have _ever _met, and I have been around a lot longer than you could imagine little one."

"So what is going to happen then? You are going to wave those magic hands and miracle my body back to health?"

"Are you inferring that my abilities are some sort of deception?" he growled

"No… I didn't mean it that way. Sorry."

"Then, no, I am not going to repair your body. There is a much simpler, albeit, _interesting_ way to solve your problem Cass."

"Is that so?"

"Thanks to the humans, your neural net was modified to incorporate the use of what you know as a Synchro – Chip, seeing as Syn destroyed yours, your body is going to be much harder to repair. _But, _the fact that your natural modem is still intact is what makes this plan much easier. Providing there is an active unit to receive you, your unique make up, in theory, will allow your consciousness to be transferred from one vessel to another with little effort."

"Y… Wha… Excuse me?"

"Something very similar has already been accomplished on your existing body, only a direct link will not be possible because you will not be connected directly with your vessel. Ju'lyn-zal…"

"_She _is going to do what?!" yelped Cass pointing toward the clearing

"A small part of her will remain to help guide you in the Yautja ways and speech. Come, we must speak with her about this." He acted like nothing was out of the ordinary

Cassandra couldn't even think of anything to say, her mind was swimming, _'was this shit actually going to happen?!' _ She shook her head as the Dark Hunters impersonation of Syn smiled at her; he even smiled like the real Syn'kra-vaal. Thinking about the Yautja operative waiting for her back in their own realm made her consider the possibility of whether all this _was _actually true.

Cass followed the Dark Hunter from the jungle toward the warmly lit clearing; her mind was so bewildered that she didn't even notice the unholy figure grow back into his own form. They walked together side by side, heading upstream through the long grass that grew along the rock pool outlet. Cassandra sighed and looked up the now taller Darkling as they walked;

"I will do it… Whatever it takes, if Syn needs me, then I will do whatever I have to."

"I know." He stated simply "You would not be here if I did not think you would."

Because he was much taller than she, Cassandra didn't see the sly look in the glowing eyes of the Yautja god. They walked in silence the rest of the way, the Darkling shortening his stride to match that of the small Gene – Tech. As they approached, Cass saw that Ju'lyn-zal was lying on her back in the shorter grass around the edge of the rock pool, though as she heard their advance she got to her feet, the Dark One nodded toward her;

"Ju'lyn-zal, come to me child."

"Yes Dark Lord I await your judgment." Her voice rang with pride

"That must wait, child." He held up his hand and shook his head "I am sorry, but you are still needed. I come to ask your help."

Ju'lyn-zal looked upon her god in surprise for a moment, but then her face calmed, and she asked;

"Your will Dark One… What would you have me do?"

"Ju'lyn-zal, your spirit has left your body, yet thanks to the efforts of Syn'kra-vaal's rescue; your body still lives on, but your desire for revenge rests uncomfortably on your soul. You were felled by those who did not give you clean death in a most dishonourable fashion. I offer you the chance to avenge your death, and quench your desire for revenge. Will you accept?"

She knelt, tears of happiness dripping from her eyes;

"Great One, yes, I accept. But permit me, how is this possible?"

"This one, this little creature called Cass." He gestured toward the Gene-Tech with an open hand "Her body is failing, but her mind is very strong. Within her lies a machine that will allow the transfer of her consciousness to your body, with a little help."

"Hey, I am right here, geez." Cass complained.

"Silence little one, you will have your chance." He snapped at her

"Ju'lyn-zal, I ask that a small part of you go back with her, to help her to adapt and understand with all that will happen to her. And when the time is right, you will be rewarded with the blood of those responsible for your death. At that time, you will come to my judgment. Until then, you will reside here, in this land."

Her eyes were happy and even Cass could see the joy that radiated from her, her pheromones were so strong that Cassandra could have sworn she got a contact high from just scenting them. The Dark Hunter purred happily then turned to Cass;

"You will need this…"

Before she could question him his ghost like hand swept through her own head, she felt an icy cold presence in her mind, like pin pricks on her brain, then suddenly a hot flare that made her fall to her knees. Struggling to stand up again, Cass saw the Dark Hunter holding a small, transparent rectangular box; inside sat a functioning Synchro – Chip that would allow the transfer into Ju'lyn-zal's body. Cassandra was starting to finally realize the power of this being, and reeling under the enormous impact that this was indeed a creature of some supernatural origin she spoke;

"Uh, did you just take that out of my head?"

"No small one, this is a copy of yours, albeit one that is not damaged. Now walk with me…"

He lead her away from Ju'lyn-zal again, but this time they walked in the direction that Cass had originally come, the Gene-Tech turned and walked backwards, looking at the female Yautja;

"Thank you Jul… For everything."

"It was nothing Cass, and this is not goodbye, it is far from it…" She waved

As they walked, the Dark One explained everything he wanted Cassandra to explain to Daan'sha and just when Cass thought he was about to plague her memory with more instructions, he placed a hand on her head. All of a sudden the Gene-Tech felt the all too familiar weightlessness, though this time, everything felt warm around her, her eyes grew tired and all she wanted to do was close them, the Darkling continued speaking;

"…And when you awaken, tell Daan'sha, he is not the heretic he thinks he is. He does my work in his own way."

"Th… Thank you." She mumbled

"Your praise is not required little one. Though you must not forget, walking this path brings great responsibility, you cannot fear it, nor hesitate in your resolve. And remember to keep one eye to the shadows… I will be watching."


	24. Reality Check

_I apologize if this chapter seems a little shorter than usual, truth be told, this is actually the first section of a 19 page chapter. But I felt the need for a bit more detail in these upcoming scenes, so I it cut in half and fleshed out a little more. The other half should be posted quite soon, and I promise more action is on the way! _

_Thank you all who have been reading and reviewing, it is good to know some are enjoying this work as much as I am._

_Mar._

Chapter 23: Reality Check

Cass awoke with a somewhat renewed vigour, something she had not felt in a long while. She laid perfectly still, her eyes remained closed while she recalled the 'dream' that she had just experienced. It was all so clear it that it appeared more of a memory than anything else. She could hear the voice of a male Yautja, then another in response, she opened her eyes; _'Syn'_ she thought. It had to be real, it was so insane that it couldn't be a delusion; Cassandra clenched her fists as a barrage of emotions ran through her. When she felt the sharp, square edges of something rectangular dig into her right palm she sat bolt upright and held her closed fist in her lap, not wanting to open it. Had it been a figment of her imagination? Cass squeezed her fist tight again, there was defiantly something there. She held her breath as she slowly opened her hand.

In her palm rested the small rectangular capsule the Dark Hunter had entrusted her with, inside, a perfect replica of Cassandra's Synchro – Chip. She almost forgot to breathe, it _was _all true. How else could this possibly be explained? Cass began to feel the twinges of that all too familiar pain again, and knowing it came with a price, what had been offered to her would be considered a miracle to most. Cassandra looked around to make sure she wasn't still in some strange place, but she was in the same chamber where she had fallen asleep and the vacant med – hauler where Syn had been sleeping sat next to her.

Cass got wearily to her feet, and blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the brightness; the lights were no longer dim as they were when she had been trying to get to sleep. When her vision had cleared she looked around once more, beyond the main console, on the opposite side of the chamber she saw who she had heard talking, Daan'sha and Syn'kra-vaal. They both stood with their backs to her, communing quietly in their outlandish tongue, they appeared to be at some sort of work bench. Cassandra watched carefully as she slowly approached them, it looked as though Daan'sha was trying to lecture Syn about something but Cass couldn't see what.

Cassandra got within two meters from where they stood before Syn'kra-vaal spun around on his heel and growled, making Daan'sha jump and curse in his own language. Syn smiled and purred in his strange attempt at the human tongue;

"More practice you need Cass. I heard your breathing change when you woke."

"I am _trying,_ give me a break." She said, pulling her Yautja into a brief hug, making him blush

"I didn't even hear you approach!" exclaimed Daan'sha, speaking so Cassandra could understand. "Are you feeling better?"

"I think so." She said as pulled away from Syn "But then there's this…" opening her hand.

Syn'kra-vaal flared his mandibles and snarled as he recognized was sat in the clear protective case almost immediately. Cass held up a hand;

"Whoa! Easy there big guy, you aren't destroying this one. This is what is going to save me. Well, sort of save me, my body is still going to die…"

"I do not understand." Said Daan'sha, furrowing his brow in confusion as he stepped closer to inspect the Synchro - Chip

Cass turned to Syn and as their eyes locked, an understanding gaze passed between them;

"Do you remember when I said, 'God works in mysterious ways.'?"

"Remember well I do, Cass."

"Well it appears as though either we share the same God, or yours has taken a serious interest in something about our futures…"

Knowing his own encounters with the Dark Hunter, Syn's mandibles tightened, he had hoped that Daan'sha wouldn't find out, but the Yautja operative slowly nodded his head and motioned her to continue. She looked at both of them before taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly;

"At first I thought it was a dream… I found myself in a strange forest, and then this dark, mysterious Yautja shows up. It was like nothing I had ever seen, he was even taller than Saa'retah, and he had eyes that glowed. I didn't know what else to do, so I piss bolted, I ran until I came to a clearing with a waterfall, in all seriousness, this place was breath taking, everything seemed so real, even the scents, I can still remember." She looked at Syn, "Ju'lyn-zal was there, we talked for a little bit, apparently _I_ spoke Yautja… a… and then _he_ turned up again, Jul got all respectful, kneeling down and stuff."

Cassandra deliberately left out the fact that she wasn't human or the other visions the Dark One had shown her for fear that they would think she was truly insane. She sighed again;

"There were just too many things that he said, too much knowledge about things for it to simply be my subconscious. And before you say it _was_ a dream, he reached into _my _head and somehow created a replica of my Synchro – Chip. The Dark One instructed that I give it to you."

She walked over to Daan'sha and handed him the case, its precious cargo still safe inside;

"He said this is a duplicate of what is in my head, minus the neural net, which you won't need. And Daan'sha, he said: _'tell him, he is not the heretic he thinks he is. He does things that are needed and while others may not approve, I do. He does my work in his own way.'_"

Cass felt a little light headed and clambered up onto one of the oversized bar stool like seats that sat in front of the work bench. Daan'sha's eyes were wide; he looked from the component that Cassandra had given him, to Syn'kra-vaal then back at the chip;

"I do not understand Cass."

"I have to explain…" the Dark Hunter had told her that Daan'sha would be the hardest to convince. "Please, you must keep an open mind." She looked up at Syn and sighed, "My body is failing, and apparently it would be too much of an arduous task to repair me in the short time I have left. While my body is failing, my mind isn't. I'm sorry Syn, but… Ju'lyn-zal is dead, her spirit awaits _his_ judgment."

"Cass, what you trying to say?" purred Syn, placing a hand on her shoulder

"Jul's body is physically perfect." Cass hung her head, it was going to hurt to say what she had to "…She is the perfect vessel for me…"

Syn'kra-vaal looked at her, his eyes wide, Cassandra knew he harboured strong feelings for the fallen Yautja female, and was unsure of how he would react. She looked over at Daan'sha, whose reaction was almost the same as that of her Yautja. Syn swallowed, and then growled softly;

"Spoke with Ju'lyn-zal you said you did?"

"Yes."

"And she agreed?"

"Honestly, she didn't even hesitate, when the Dark Yautja offered her soul the chance at redemption, she agreed immediately."

"W…Wait, please." Daan'sha breathed nervously "I cannot even imagine what you must have been through Cass… But I am unsure what to make of all this."

Cass had been ready for this, and had already prepared her argument;

"Point one: Yautja, especially the well trained ones," she pointed at Syn "have the ability to scent my pheromones and know that I am telling the truth. Two: If you are not satisfied with Syn's judgment of character, I know your kind possess the technology to scan my brain in real time to see whether I am being deceitful in any way, shape or form. Three: _If _I could get away with it, what exactly would I have to gain from lying to you after you have helped me so much?" Cass took a calming breath, the light headedness made her snappy "Finally, how in the name of all that is _fucking_ holy, do you explain that?" she asked, pointing at the case his open palm and praying he had no rebuttal.

Daan'sha looked wide eyed at Syn'kra-vaal and questioned him in their native tongue, Syn responded with a loud growl, obviously not all to impressed with his old friend. Daan'sha held up both hands and looked back down at Cassandra;

"Well… I don't agree with this, but I…"

"Agree with it you do not, because no scientific explanation you have!" growled Syn

"If you just be patient you knuckle dragging, thick skulled…" Daan'sha spat, then rambled in his own tongue, obviously firing obscenities until he shook his head and looked back at Cassandra;

"Unfortunately, he is right, you obviously have the mental ability to understand this, unlike some… Never the less, I was about to say that I will talk to my female and Tau'ken-re about this. But in all seriousness, the less that know of what you want to try, the safer you will be."

"Thank you Daan'sha," nodded Cassandra "I am glad you decided to help me, otherwise I would have been forced to beat you into submission." She grinned softly, relieving the tension between them all.

"You may know that I am always up for a challenge," smiled Daan'sha "but I need as much information as you can provide. For instance, what am I supposed to do with this?"

"The Dark guy said that you should think, and use me as an example… I guess he wanted you to understand this situation a little more."

"Maybe so… I know we have already experimented with your connection to a Yautja console, but that was via your helmet, and as much as it would make things easier, I would not like to create a connection in that fashion again."

"You are sure that is all?" grumbled Syn

Cass looked up at him, her eyes full of hurt, she loathed having to recall what was going to happen to Ju'lyn-zal, it made her feel so guilty;

"The Dark Yautja did say that a piece of her will stay, until she has the chance to avenge herself, a… and then she will go, go and be judged." The emotion was beginning to bother Cass "She will provide me with some important memories of her personal history should I be questioned by the wrong Yautja." Tears began to roll down her cheeks "Sh... She will also give me some insight so you won't have to teach me everything from walking to using the right fork at state dinners." She tried to smile, but it appeared more of a grimace than anything else. "But after that time, she will be gone forever."

Cassandra shook her head, crying, Syn stepped up to her, but she waved him off with a dismissive hand;  
"God… It seemed like forever talking to her, and him. He seems to have a timeless quality about him you know. Oh god, I feel so bad for bring this upon you all…"

Daan'sha looked into her tear soaked eyes, when he had questioned Syn'kra-vaal in their own speech; he had asked if the Blade operative had truly trusted his Gene – Tech counterpart. He understood Syn's hostility, and wanted nothing to do with it; hostility was not the way Daan'sha solved problems, the Yautja scientist crouched next to Cassandra;

"Either you are an exceptional collaborator, or you truly believe in what you saw when you were asleep. No matter which way, it obviously is not your fault that things worked out this way. We all have a base directive that drives us, yours is to survive, that much is clear." He sighed "And as I said to Syn'kra-vaal when he brought you here, I will do what I can." He looked up Syn "For both of you."

Cass nodded her thanks, afraid that if she tried to talk, she would just burst out crying, Syn and Daan'sha started talking in their own language again. The converse only lasted a few seconds before Daan'sha got to his feet and looked down at Cassandra;

"Clearly I have a lot to do. I must away and get started, and you two have a few things to talk about before this progresses I think. Oh, and if you feel like wandering Syn, I will inform Avaal'ekan, he will be at the main security console, go and see him and he will upgrade the clearance of your wrist unit."

Cassandra looked blankly at Daan'sha's back as he walked away, when the skinny male cycled the large door open and left the chamber, she sighed. Suddenly, without warning she again found herself wrapped in the increasingly familiar warm blanket of Yautja. She wanted to resist his touch, to ignore the calming effect his scent had on her, but no matter how hard she tried, it didn't work. Cass knew that Ju'lyn-zal's situation was not her fault, but that didn't make her feel any better about finding comfort in the arms of the attractive females mate.

Beyond the point of sorrow, Cass just leant forward into Syn's chest as the silent tears kept coming, even if she wasn't human, she still felt like shit. The Yautja male purred softly to her like he was comforting a child, after a short while he pushed her away from him and looked down at her;

"Making me wet you are…" he grinned

"Oh… OH!" smiled Cass, embarrassed as she looked at his chest

"You know, Daan'sha is right about most things, if he says this is no fault of yours, and then it is not."

"I know, but everything seems that way. I mean, Jul seems like an amazing Yautja and I wish I could have gotten to know her more."

"As do I…" sighed Syn

"It must have been hard for you seeing her like that, especially seeing as she was your mate."

Syn'kra-vaal said nothing, he placed his hands under Cassandra's arms and lifted her off the large stool and set her on the ground with ease;

"Tau'ken-re supplied more drugs for you. It should help you."

Syn followed her with small steps as she walked over to where the med – haulers were hovering silently. On the one where Syn had slept sat another two cylinders of the Yautja pain killer, Cass tried her hardest to crack open one of the cylinders as Saa'retah had done. Cassandra struggled for a few moments before giving up and handing it over her shoulder to Syn'kra-va'al;

"Either I am quite weak at the moment or there is some trick to open that thing."

"No trick, you are just weak." Grinned Syn playfully.

The Gene-Tech elbowed him playfully in the gut as he twisted and pulled the two halves of the device apart, he placed one half back on the med – hauler and snapped the needle from the other half with ease. He stepped up behind Cass as she opened her mouth and tilted her head backward; reaching over her shoulder he tipped a small amount of the translucent red liquid into her mouth.

Cassandra swallowed instinctively and felt the strange cooling sensation as the drug slid down her throat. She could scent Syn's mirth through his pheromones and as she swallowed the residue of the liquid she giggled;

"What's so funny?"

"If become a Yautja you do, then you will have to be not so afraid of needles."

"_If _I become a Yautja, I will be in proportion to the needles so it won't be such a problem, as it is; those things are as big as my fucking finger!"

"Ahh, you lie, they aren't that big!" he laughed "See…?"

Still standing behind her, he gently ran his left hand down her forearm and took her hand in his own; Cass smiled nervously as she began to feel that almost familiar sensation in her chest. She rested her hand, palm down on his, effectively dwarfing her in the process, it was only when Syn saw her long talon like finger nails that he was reminded of what was to come;

"Cass, there is something you are not telling me, is there not?"

"You don't miss a thing do you?"

"No, it is who I am." He replied, more simply that he should have

"Well, there is something you _did _miss, something about me."

"That you are not human…?" he asked with a sly grin

"How in hell did you know that?!"

"Because I do not miss a thing." He said, parroting her words, still grinning

"Seriously Syn, how did you know? And how long have you known?"

"Tau'ken-re learned this when you slept." He mumbled

"Oh god…"

He turned her around by her shoulders so she was facing him;

"Little Cass, it does not matter what you are. When first rescue you in the hive I did, I learnt then you were different, but I also learnt you were special. By the time Oomen put that… Thing on your head… Already knew I did, that you were my reason to exist." He looked at his feet as he began to blush "And when Tau'ken-re… When he said you were not Ooman, care I did not, because _know _I did, that you are the other half of my life, and it matters not what changes your body has undergone. Understand, I do not care what you are and I never have!" his voice was almost a whimper as he finished

"I am sorry." She sighed "I would have told you earlier, but even I didn't know until the Dark guy brought it into the light."

"It is not a problem." He replied, shaking his head "After all, he can only commune with you while you are in a deep sleep."

"Wha…? He has visited you as well… Hasn't he?"

"Indeed." He replied simply

"Why didn't you say something when Daan'sha was here?" she asked, feeling a little perplexed "It would have been nice to not be the only insane one."

"The less he knows, the better it will be for everyone. Trust in me, my friend he may be, but a lot of political problems there will be if the wrong Yautja were to learn of this. Daan'sha suspects more that he lets on, too intelligent not to he is. But we all have our boundaries, and know his well I do."

"Hmmm, I will have to take your word for it…" Cass smiled lightly "So… What did the Dark Hunter show _you_?"

Syn'kra-vaal hesitated for a minute before pointing to the large chamber door;

"Let us walk; this chamber is getting too familiar."

"You aren't getting away with this you know; you still owe me an explanation."

The Yautja male looked sideways at his female companion and made for the chamber door, Cass hot on his heels. He kept his stride short and slow so she could keep up at her own pace, he wasn't looking forward to recollecting what the Dark One had shown him. A small part of Syn wished that none of this had come to pass, but every time he looked at the small female, he saw her as a being of light, a welcome end to what seemed to be his own infinite tunnel of darkness.

As they left the chamber, Cassandra knew there was a reason why Syn didn't want to explain himself, but at the same time, she desperately wanted to know. After all, the Dark Hunter was the only thing they really had in common. She let her mind wander as she walked next to him down the large corridor; Cass was beginning to familiarize herself more and more with the Yautja architecture. The Gene-Tech watched with interest as other Yautja passed them in the walk way, it was still seemingly odd to her to see Yautja doing anything but pursuing prey. Cassandra did notice however that all of the others that passed them gave her Yautja a wide berth, she could scent their moods with relative ease, a lot of them gave the impression of nervousness. Cass looked up at Syn'kra-vaal as he walked;

"Why do they fear you?"

"Because of what I have done," He sighed "Because of my allegiances and because they believe what they are told, when they should be loyal to Daan'sha. They have been told no doubt by Avaal'ekan, the Rylt'ah, about the _separatist _Blade Clan."

"Uhh, what?"

"_My _clan, my _family _are known to the Yautja as the Dark Blade Clan, I told you of the training facility where Ju'lyn-zal was attacked?"

"You mentioned it." She replied, noting his mood change

"When attacked she was, it was no doubt in an attempt to retaliate, I got a poor quality message from her when I was planning your rescue."

"Retaliating to what…?"

"The facility was overrun in an attempt to disband the Blade Clan from O'ka'an, my home world. Those who fought back were killed, in cold blood."

"That sounds serious Syn. Does that make you like, a fugitive?"

"It doesn't matter. Told you I should not have." He growled

"Why shouldn't you have told me?!" she glared at him with piercing eyes "If you had just left me there and returned as soon as you got the message, none of this would have come to pass!"

"That is why I should not have told you. Stop trying to blame everything on yourself."

"Why don't you take your own advice!" she said, raising her voice

"Because as much as I deny it, whether it was supposed to be this way or not, it _is _my doing, but like all the choices I have made in my time, good or not, they put me on the path that brought me to you. And I would do it all over again if I had to; because I now know that you would be waiting for me!" he snapped.

Cass was a little more than taken aback by her Yautja's response, and as they approached the large freight elevator that would take them to the ground level, she had thought of something deep and meaningful to say. But as the doors slid silently open and they entered Syn looked down at Cassandra and growled;

"Wish to know the visions the Dark Master chose to share with me, you do? Then listen, showed me my death he did, with you at my side. It appeared as if we had been ambushed and I could _feel_ the pain as I watched myself die. But nothing that was, compared with having to watch _you_ endure my death, I refuse to go into detail any further, you wanted to know. Now you do. It appears no matter what I do, I will end up causing you pain," he grumbled.

"That is just _one_ of an unimaginable number of possibilities Syn."

The Yautja operative said nothing, he just looked straight ahead, his mood still sour, Cassandra thought of numerous things to say to make Syn smile, but she thought better of it.

Daan'sha stood with his hands on his hips in a small vacant chamber in the lower eastern section of his research complex. This chamber served as Tau'ken-re's short term laboratory and he stood open mouthed, gaping at what Daan'sha had just explained to him;

"Well?" questioned Daan'sha, impatiently.

"Well… C'jit Daan, I don't know!" replied the Yautja medic with nervous laughter.

"All I need to know, from a _biological _stand point, is it at all possible?"

"This really isn't my area Daan'sha… You are asking me to implant that device into the female, Ju'lyn-zal's brain, without damage, that I can do. But as far as the other part, I have no clue. What does Saa'retah think?"

"For the first time, I agree with Daan." She said, stepping into the chamber. "We have a chance to truly help Syn and his… friend. I think we should take that chance."

"Tau'ken-re, I would not like to order you to do this, but this is the one chance I have to repay a great debt to a friend. I would like your assistance."

"I am not against helping others, especially those in need, but ancient superstitions aside, is it the right thing to do? After all, she or _it _is synthetic, a _created _being, for all we know this could all be an act of subterfuge."

"Not a chance." Replied Daan'sha "I have seen the way Syn'kra-vaal looks at her, I have _never _witnessed him so taken by any Yautja, let alone what he thought was an Ooman. Furthermore, even now that he knows what she is, he does not pay it any bother, and if it was he would have said something by now."

"Ok, apart from that." Said Saa'retah "How are we to actually _move _her entire consciousness from one body to another? The mind of an average _Ooman_ supports a massive amount of information. And I am guessing she has more."

"I have been thinking about that very idea, my heart." Mumbled Daan'sha "Apparently, it was told..."

"_She_, Daan'sha. Not it." Growled Saa'retah

"If you insist, _she _was only told limited information, figuring out how to implant the device that will allow the incoming mind to accept her was the simple part. But it seems that I am expected to figure out the rest for myself."

"How hard can it be?" questioned Tau'ken-re.

"Theoretically it is not difficult, but actually implementing this kind of initiative has an uncountable number of risks. I have already started creating a cumulative directive to suit an isolated console; I have two of the three consoles in the Black Hole Laboratory working in synchronous as we speak."

"An _isolated_ console? Is that not going to be detected? I am sure you do not want word of this to spread… The guards like to talk you know."

"I know I stipulated that _all _consoles must be networked at all times, but I can talk my way around Avaal'ekan. Enough technical data and he switches off, all thick-skulls are the same!" grinned the skinny male.

"So, saying you gets this directive written in time, and say you manage to talk Avaal'ekan into turning a blind eye, then what?"

"Tau'ken-re," said Saa'retah "It is not up to you to worry about the details, let the 'Brain' take care of that. Your attention _must _be focused on Ju'lyn-zal."

Daan'sha grinned wider as Saa'retah used the moniker that the guards had given him, her mood had improved somewhat, something he was most thankful for. Tau'ken-re listened carefully as Saa'retah continued;

"I have a medical team preparing Ju'lyn-zal as we speak, what I have told them is that the device will attempt to stimulate the dormant parts of Ju'lyn-zal's brain. That is all they need to know."

"I will go to them," nodded Tau'ken-re.

Just before he left the chamber, Tau'ken-re gave a nervous grin and stepped over to retrieve an odd looking helmet from a cabinet in the wall. Unlike those that were used for the hunt; Tau'ken-re's helmet was exceptionally light weight and had very specific vision enhancements to aid in complicated surgical procedures, he was going to need it.

After Tau'ken-re had left, Saa'retah looked down at Daan'sha;

"Do you really think this will work?"

"For the first time in my life, I do not know." He replied, the smile gone from his voice

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not at the moment, I have much programming to do. But I may need you to nurse me back to health after Syn beats me senseless if this fails."

"I can handle the programming, you need to get some rest, and you have been running around in circles ever since Syn'kra-vaal got here."

"You are right my heart. If you would not mind, we need another separate directive to fool the console into creating a safe reference hub where we can momentarily deposit massive amounts of data. Remember it has to be an isolated prompt; otherwise it will interpret Cass as raw data, it will replicate and network her through the entire network."

"I am not even going to imagine that consequence."

"Wise choice…" he mumbled "Come, I will walk you to the security console. Avaal'ekan should be there."

"He will be hard to convince. What are you going to tell him?"

"I will tell him the truth. Just not all of it…" winked Daan'sha

"Wise choice." said Saa'retah, parroting her mate with mirth.


	25. Playing God

_This took a little longer than usual, for that I apologize, but work has been riding me like a bitch lately! _

_Enjoy - Mar. ____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 24: Playing God.

Syn'kra-vaal had done as Daan'sha previously suggested and reported in at the main security station as he and Cassandra passed by. It only took a moment for the on duty guard to upload the new security details into Syn's wrist device as planned. Cass had watched, intrigued as the guard accessed the wrist device, she had taken quite a liking to the Yautja technology; it was horrendously advanced, albeit most of the time appeared to be quite easy to operate. The guard looked down at her from behind the console as she had her sticky beak, she couldn't detect any hostility from him.

After they left the security station, Syn'kra-vaal's mood seemed to lighten a little and he looked down at Cassandra as they walked, he started intently at her as she constantly observed the goings on of the facility. When she felt his eyes on her, she looked back up at him, and he turned away, pretending that he showed no interest, Cass smiled and used her shoulder to push him playfully;

"Lightened up a little have we…?"

"A little." He mumbled

"You know Syn, for some hardcore, covert, badass hunter, you really do need to loosen up every now and then."

"I was, before I met you…" he grinned

"Oh piss off." She said trying to trip him with her foot

As they walked, her Yautja explained to her some of the operations that took place in the large complex. Cassandra used her uncanny multitasking ability to absorb all that she saw going on as they walked, while at the same time, listening to Syn. The Yautja operative pointed out certain things as they went on their way, heading west apparently to the living quarters. It was only after three quarters of and hour of walking that Cassandra realized just how big the Yautja complex was, sure for them it was different, they walked at twice the speed Cass was able to in her present state. She saw the large training hall as they walked past the entrance, according to Syn, it was quite well equipped.

Just past the kehrite Syn pointed out his favorite chamber of the whole facility, the dining area, Cass laughed at this and made a joke about her Yautja being 'A killer in the kitchen as well', Syn'kra-vaal didn't understand, but smiled politely. A short distance past the dining facilities sat a set of large doors, there was something displayed in Yautja script above them, 'Personnel Quarters'.

The doors opened automatically as they approached, the corridor seemed to be smaller in this sector, with more of a homely architecture. Cass had noticed previously how the architecture changed in every quadrant but never found out why;

"Hey Syn, you know how the walls are different in every quadrant?"

"They are made that way, that is how they are different…" he said, confused

"No!" laughed Cass "I didn't mean it like that; I meant are they different so you know where you are?"

"Something like that." He chuckled

They kept walking straight ahead, through several corridor intersections right to the end of the hallway and turned right. Several Yautja that passed them gave sideways looks; Cass put it down to the fact that they probably don't see many 'Oomen' in their living quarters. Syn was still prattling on about the facility, pointing at certain things here and there as they passed them, when they came across a slight incline in the floor, Syn pointed forward and grinned;

"Elites live in this section."

Cass wasn't exactly sure why he was smiling, but she went along with it either way, after the incline, the corridor ended then intersected again, this time, they turned left and continued to the very last door, the most western point of the facility. Cass was quietly grateful that their exercise for the day was coming to an end;

"There isn't another corridor behind this door right…?"

"No, no more walking little one." Grinned Syn

Cassandra leaned against the wall next to the door as her Yautja tapped a few sensor pads on the small entry console. Like many of the other closed doors that Cass had seen in the Yautja facility, the doors in the residential quadrant were all topped with a text display, for obvious reasons.

Syn stood back from the door and looked down at Cass as she tapped her fingers against the wall, she was about to ask him why the door wasn't open when it silently slid back into the wall. The first thing she noticed was a the gust of fresh air that flurried through the open entrance, it was becoming second nature to her to scent everything as she breathed, as the Yautja did. The air was clean, and the room beyond the doorway, appeared to be quite well lit. Cass followed close behind as Syn stepped through the opening, as they entered she stood beside him and could smell a familiar scent, she wasn't certain, but she was quite sure it was the skinny male, Daan'sha. As she exhaled spent gasses and drew in another breath, there was an unfamiliar scent on her palate, from what she understood it was defiantly male. From the corner of her eye Cassandra saw Syn tense up, and before she even had a chance to see who the stranger was, her Yautja guardian snarled from deep within his chest, a genuinely feral, dominant warning.

Syn stepped in front of Cass and growled a heinous blood curding sound as he pointed a finger at the intruder and spat in his own tongue;

"What is _he _doing here?!"

"Just be calm." said Daan'sha, getting to his feet and standing between them

"Be calm?! I have no doubt tha…"

"At the moment I do not care what you think Syn! He is here because I asked him to be."

Cassandra sighed, pushed her Yautja out of the way and stepped forward, at a quick glace the stranger seemed to be sitting as a guest at a large circular marble table. His scent was not hostile, and as he got to his feet, she realized he was different from the rest. Cass looked him up and down while paying close attention to the constant growling coming from behind her, she was flattered that Syn was acting like an over protective dog, but it was obviously not necessary.

The Gene-Tech nodded politely at the stranger as Daan'sha took a step backward and gestured toward him;

"Cass, this is my Rylt'ah, Avaal'ekan."

"Rylt'ah…?" she asked

"Uhhh, he is our Guard Chief, it means he is in charge of security."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, punctuated by an antagonistic growl from behind her.

Both Daan'sha and Cassandra turned to glare at Syn'kra-vaal who huffed and sulked to the opposite side of the large table;

"He means no harm Syn. Surely _you_ can sense this?" said Cass

The Blade operative didn't get a chance to respond as the one called Avaal'ekan turned and spoke to Daan'sha in the Yautja tongue, the skinny male nodded and looked to Cassandra;

"Avaal'ekan can not speak your language, I will translate for him."

"I have no problem with that, but I will sit down first, I don't feel too great." Cass said as she sidestepped Daan'sha and sat down beside Syn at the large table. "Okay…?"

"Avaal'ekan says that he is sorry, but he has given Syn'kra-vaal no reason to trust him, and that it is just his nature to be over protective."

"I am sure he will get over it." She replied with a weak smile

The Guard Chief returned the gesture as Daan'sha interpreted what Cass had said, Avaal'ekan looked at her, rather intently as he sat down. Just from his gaze, the Gene-Tech could tell why he was the head of security; his stare was so piercing she felt as if he could read everything about her just by looking. Avaal'ekan sighed and took something purple and egg shaped from a large, odd looking bowl in the center of the table and began to eat it. Cass' eyes widened in shock as she realized what the bowl was made from, she looked up at Daan'sha who remained standing;

"Is that made from what I think it is?!"

"The skull of an eight legged beast we call an _O'ljin-ka_." He grinned with pride

Avaal'ekan coughed politely and began talking in their strange language once more; Daan'sha hesitated before translating it back to Cassandra;

"Avaal'ekan apologizes for being a little bit forward, as he _does _have other duties to attend to, but before he leaves he wishes to ask you a few questions."

"That is fine." Swallowed Cass, nervously, again a rumbling growl punctuated her

"He asks you to relax, there is nothing to worry about, he merely wishes to clarify what I have told him about what we intend to do to help you."

Cass looked up at Daan'sha, even _she_ wasn't exactly sure how they were going to help her but she couldn't hesitate too long, she could feel that menacing gaze of Avaal'ekan, he would pick up any deceit faster than she could think. She could feel Syn'kra-vaal tense up beside her, under the table she rested a hand on his thigh in an effort to calm him;

"You'll have to forgive me, the Yautja drug Saa'retah is giving me to numb my pain also appears to cloud my short term memory. It sometimes needs a few reminders to get back on track."

Cassandra sounded so innocent that even she believed it, and if she believed it, her pheromones wouldn't give her away. As Daan'sha translated her response, she answered Avaal'ekan silently with her own incisive stare. Daan'sha looked at her hesitantly for a moment as Avaal'ekan spoke calmly; the skinny male gave a barely noticeable nod and continued;

"He says that he is surprised that a synthetic being is affected by such things."

"Really? I think that _you _can explain to him better than I can that yes I am synthetic but my body still works in an identical manner to that of a human."

"Including creating pheromone signatures?" Daan'sha questioned on the guards behalf

"Hmmm." Cass narrowed her eyes at her interrogator "Quite obviously this is a trust issue, so let's start with this: I didn't even _know_ I wasn't human until a little while ago. And _yes_, I understand you are just trying to do what you have been chosen to and I am sure it is a great honor and all that other bullshit. _But_, you have no idea how stupid it would be for me to dishonor any of you, all I want to do is survive, if you are worried about security issues I may cause, then you are more than welcome to terminate my life."

Syn howled his distaste for Cassandra's comment and was rewarded with only a frown from Daan'sha;

"He has no intent on ending your life." Avaal'ekan's tone was calm as Daan'sha translated for him "But he is curious, now that you know you are a non-organic life form, you must now understand why you are able to interact with technological devices as you do." Daan'sha almost didn't repeat Avaal'ekan's entirety "When I connect you to a Yautja console in order to _repair _you, is it possible for you to infiltrate our systems?"

"Seriously?" Cass mentally cuffed herself, flying off the handle wasn't the right way "Ok, lets start over; I am not here under anyone's jurisdiction but my own, I do not mean to harm you in any way shape or form. And _that _is the truth… But yes, I believe it would be possible for me to do what you have said."

After Daan'sha finished translating Cassandra's last remark Avaal'ekan sighed and got to his feet, he looked down at Cass and Syn and smiled politely, Daan'sha interpreted once more;

"Avaal'ekan is sorry if he appeared rude. Like you said little one, he was just fulfilling his duties."

"It is no problem." Smiled Cass trying the best she could to contain her sour mood

The Guard Chief nodded and continued to smile, at first Cassandra thought he was just being polite, but his scent was completely genuine. As he turned to leave he pointed at Syn and spoke in their natural tongue, this time the skinny male didn't interpret;

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but I am hoping that someday you might, after all, we could learn a lot from each other."

Syn'kra-vaal said nothing in response, and when the door had cycled closed after the Guard Chief had left, Cass let out a sigh of relief; Daan'sha laughed and slapped an open palm down on the table top;

"_That _was amazing!" he beamed at her "I think you are the first being to ever successfully stare down Avaal'ekan."

"There is something about his eyes is there not?" smirked Syn, his own relief becoming quite obvious "Even I was feeling as if he was interrogating me."

Little did any of them know; the three Yautja _or_ the Gene-Tech; but someone else was listening in on them, someone who feigned innocence. One of the very beings who every Yautja in the complex entrusted with their safety…

* * *

Cassandra looked wide eyed around the large chamber from where she sat while Syn and Daan'sha talked quietly among themselves. When the other Yautja, Avaal'ekan, was in the room, there was nothing she could do but pay her attention to him. But now, she surveyed the technically adorned chamber, specifically the large section of the wall that didn't appear to be there.

Syn'kra-vaal and Daan'sha watched with mirth as she got gingerly to her feet and walked toward the large opening, she had never seen outside the facility before and she didn't really know what to expect. She looked somewhat pensive as the beautifully rugged volcanic landscape stared back at her. To Cass, a volcanically active planet seemed like a rather irresponsible place to build anything at all, but the Yautja clearly knew what they were doing.

Because a gentle breeze blew through the apparently open section of the wall, Cassandra had no reason to believe there was anything there at all, so she stood several paces back from the opening. She was so taken in the otherworldly beauty of this place that she failed to hear Syn'kra-vaal sneaking up behind her. The Gene-Tech gave a small squeal as he pushed her gently forward. Instinctively, Cass put her hands out in front of her to halt her falling, it seemed like forever as she lurched forward uncontrollably, but as her hands contacted with something solid she sighed in relief. Her hearts beating more un-rhythmically than normal, Cassandra cursed quietly as Syn began to laugh;

"Thought you were going to die you did!"

"When I am better, I am so going to kick your ass!" she growled

Daan'sha watched the two of them together; there was something about the chemistry between them that made him understand that failure wasn't an option. They had to be possibly the most inconceivable partnership of all existence, yet Syn'kra-vaal and Cassandra paid it no heed, Daan'sha smiled to himself and stepped quietly toward his sleeping chamber, he needed to rest.

Cassandra leaned against the wall right near the large opening in the wall idly tapping her finger against the invisible shield; she was still rather taken with this section of the Yautja facility, and its views. She heard a door slide close as Daan'sha left the room, Cass smiled to herself as felt Syn's soft breath on the back of her neck, knowing that their destinies were entwined made her feel strangely at ease. She didn't know _how_ to think of Syn, he obviously wasn't trying to run away from her as such, but she still found it hard to read his emotions, even with the help of his natural pheromones. She just took a deep, calming breath and tried to fight the smile on her face;

"That didn't take long; Daan'sha was only out of the room for two seconds."

"I think it was one second." Replied Syn as he rested against the wall behind her.

"I think maybe you are right…" She sighed, leaning backward into his warm body

Syn'kra-vaal enjoyed the touch of her body against his own, unlike a Yautja female, she was much smaller, and less likely to cause him injury if he teased her too much! But on the other hand he was constantly worried if he had caused her pain every time he touched her, yes she was small and Ooman or not, she was still fragile compared to him. The Yautja male hadn't given much though to the fact that Cass may end up as a Yautja, truth be told, it really hadn't sunken in that well. But as they both looked out in silence at the rugged landscape, Cassandra leaning against him, Syn caught the wisp of a scent from her that reminded him briefly of Ju'lyn-zal, it was at that _exact_ moment that he smiled and wrapped a large arm around Cass' abdomen, gently pulling her into him.

Cassandra had lost track of time as they had stood together, neither one of them had said anything they just watched the universe go by from their well adorned viewing platform. It wasn't hard to tell the time of day, from where they had been standing, Cass had been watching the position of the dark orange sun through the patchy geomagnetic cloud formations, and she guessed it was the middle of the afternoon. The Gene-Tech sighed mentally though was quite grateful there was something to distract her. She _knew_ there was a conversation she had to have with her Yautja, but giving in to the idea of that conversation was almost like saying she wasn't going to fight, Syn noticed the change in her mood almost immediately;

"What is bothering you?"

"I am never going to be able to hide anything from you am I?" she spoke to the landscape

"What would like me not to know?" he questioned

"Syn…" she sighed and looked up over her shoulder. "I may not survive much longer. You understand that… don't you?"

"I understand _why_ you may not survive." he looked down into her eyes "But going to happen, that is not."

"But…"

"Nothing but." He interrupted her "You are part of _my_ life now, surrender is no option."

At that point and time, Syn'kra-vaal's stubbornness was the only thing that really gave her strength, it made her smile as she imagined him wanting something so much that he just willed it to happen. She stood up from her large warm leaning post and stretched, she could feel Syn watching her;

"I _can _see you, you know."

"Of course you see me; my cloaking field generator is in the armory on my shuttle…" He winked

"That's not what I meant." she blushed, partially annoyed that he had no shame in the matter

"I know what you mean." He smiled "Come, you are tired, I will show you where you can rest, your energy you will need."

Cass followed her Yautja as he led her out of the large, aristocratic looking chamber and into another where he had slept previously, it was somewhat darker. As they entered, large panels on the ceiling began to lighten, shedding a gentle, warming glow on their situation. Cassandra observed the change of architecture yet again, albeit this time, the strange fiber optic wall panels were much more of a relaxing tone. The chamber itself was bigger than what she had first thought, and a large raised section of the floor joined with the eastern wall on her right. The raised section was large, rounded and rectangular in shape; Cass estimated it sat about two feet off the floor. As she walked further into the chamber, it became apparent that it was a bed of sorts, in the far left corner part of the floor was recessed in an octagonal shape, she didn't know what to make of it. Cassandra turned and looked back as the automated door silently slid closed behind them.

Syn watched with budding pride as Cassandra surveyed her new surroundings, he had noticed her observation skills were much more intense than that of any other Oomen. And he was absolutely certain that when her brilliant mind was combined with the powerful body of Ju'lyn-zal, she would become an amazing Dark Blade operative. But until that time, her well being was the highest of his priorities. The Yautja male walked to his left, to the western wall of the chamber, Cass watched as he turned to face the direction they had entered, near the corner where the southern and western sides joined she noticed a control panel. As Syn briefly tapped a few sensor pads, a section of the wall began to retract into itself like that of the viewing panel in the main chamber. Though unlike the main chamber, this section only opened up to half of the existing walls length.

Cassandra welcomed the familiar breeze that wafted through the large opening, the invisible barrier filtering out all impurities. The fresh air helped her lightheadedness somewhat; she looked at her Yautja with question in her eyes. Syn pointed to the raised bed as he himself stepped toward the octagonal, recessed section of the floor;

"I gather you know what that is for?" He said, still gesturing toward the bed

"You gather right…" she mocked

"Good, you may wash here, the controls, they are simple, you will understand them."

He pointed to the roof and tapped a claw to one of the few buttons on a small panel; water began to cascade from the ceiling, but not from a small shower head, but a large area at least two feet in diameter. Cassandra nodded in understanding, but began to fidget;

"One question Big Guy. Where do I …umm." she coughed uncomfortably "You know…?"

"I know what?"

"Dispose of waste!" she snapped, embarrassed

"Ahh, I understand now." Syn smiled

Cass watched as he waved to the panel where the shower controls were and jabbed a single sensor pad. On the northern wall, right next to the large octagonal, recessed section of floor, a panel of the fiber optic looking wall slid open revealing waste receptacle amenities that looked curiously familiar, the Yautja were humanoid in subsistence after all.

The Yautja grinned as Cassandra pushed past him impatiently and sealed the door behind her, while she did what she had to, Syn stepped back over to the bed and slumped down onto it. Like the surface of the med-haulers, the padding used in the bed was a suspended polymer, but multilayered in construction. Each layer was very thin in comparison to the haulers; this dispersed the user's weight very evenly and made for an extremely comfortable surface. Syn purred contently, then after a short moment Cassandra reappeared. As the small doorway slid closed, she yawned and looked down at Syn as he sat up from his resting position. The Yautja male got back to his feet and stepped over to where Cass was standing, she watched as he again jabbed at another pad on the shower control panel. Another of the panels, on the northern wall slid silently open, Cass was closer to the opening than Syn, so she stepped closer so she could see;

"God, how many more hidden compartments are there in here?!"

"Hidden they are not." Grinned the Yautja male "Biologically, your eyes cannot see where they are. Our eyes are much more atoned to various chemical markings, these markings we use for many different purposes. Our vision is also a lot more _predatory_ I think." He finished with a smile

"I will take your word for it." She looked over her shoulder at him as he approached

Syn playfully shoved her out of the way and reached into the open compartment to retrieve something that looked like a large blanket. As he turned around, Cassandra was waiting with a mischievous smile and she jabbed the Yautja male in the gut unexpectedly, Syn began to giggle, making Cass burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't even think about reacting as Syn quickly unfurled the large, heavy blanket and grabbed both her wrists in one large hand. He easily pinned her arms to her chest and wrapped her up in the thick mantle, Cassandra continued to laugh as he pushed he backwards onto the soft bed;

"Wow… Holy shit! This is comfortable! Oh my god!" she nestled down into the blanket as a small child might "Where have you been all my life?"

"No idea I had that I was supposed to find you until I did…" Replied Syn

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the bedspread thing you wrapped me up in." She smiled. "But I am now, what is it made from?"

"It is made from the pelt of an Il'kun'ta calf. That is why the skin is so soft."

"This whole thing was made from one animal?"

"Indeed. We Yautja usually do not use such items unless the weather is extremely cold."

"That's mental, I thought it was synthetic."

Syn'kra-vaal looked down at Cassandra with mirth as the small female tried to free herself from the heavy wrapping. He began to laugh as she floundered around like a fish out of water, eventually she managed to get one of her arms free then pulled the rest of herself out. The Gene-Tech female lay on the bed still laughing, but looking rather ruffled as Syn walked to the other side of the sleeping platform and removed the light weight specialist armor from his chest. He pretended not to notice that Cass had stopped laughing rather abruptly, he enjoyed teasing her in such ways. The Yautja male stretched more dramatically than he normally would have and stepped toward the viewing panel, the natural light showing off his body tone in a deeper contrast. He heard a chuckle from behind him and turned around to face Cassandra as she did her best not to stare at him;

"Are you ok Cass…?" asked Syn, smiling intently

"Of course, I was just wondering why you removed your armor." she said, raising her eyebrows

"I intend to sleep as well. The bed has ample room for two. After all, you are much smaller than I."

"I have no problem with that. Just as long as you don't think you are going to get lucky or anything." She grinned

Syn'kra-vaal didn't quite understand what she meant, but he was a little taken aback as she moved herself around so she was lying with her head pointing toward the wall. The Yautja's eyes widened as Cassandra pulled the heavy, pelt looking blanket over herself and began to fidget around in a strange manner. Moments later she pulled her well worn shirt and drill pants from under the cover and threw them to the ground. Syn fought back his urge to growl, Cass knew the games he played, and this was her way of showing him that she too could participate, effectively.

The small female knew she had hit him out of the park, so she smiled up at him innocently and lay back with her hands behind her head. The pelt was very large in size and when spread out, covered the whole bed quite readily, only Cassandra's head and shoulders protruded from the warm environment it created, leaving much to Syn's imagination.

The Yautja stepped back toward Cassandra and leisurely removed his mask from his utility belt and sat it carefully on the floor next to the bed. He grinned down at his small companion as he uncoupled the belt and let it drop to the floor, he had the home field advantage and loosing wasn't really an option for a Dark Blade Operative. The armor shards around his waist and lower extremities came off next, then finally his tech net, leaving him standing only in a plain loin cloth. He stretched again, this time flexing the powerful muscles on his legs, stealing a quick glance at Cass, he saw she was biting her lip and staring rather intently at the light panels on the ceiling in an attempt to ignore her Yautja;

"We Yautja most of the time like to sleep with no clothing…" purred Syn, Cass stared at him, wide eyed. "I win…" he grinned, triumphantly

"This round." She smiled

Syn chuckled quietly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and stretched toward a small remote panel above the head of the bed. Cassandra stared at his back as he reached over to the control board, now with his armor removed; she could see the full extent of the scarring she had seen previously on his battle hardened body. There was a moment's silence where Cass wasn't sure exactly what to do, and then just as Syn shut down the lighting panels on the roof, she reached out with an unsteady hand.

The Yautja male flinched away from her touch, making Cass whip her hand back from him. Syn blushed with a barrage of buried emotions; only one had touched his wounds since they had been ever so violently inflicted. With his back still facing to Cassandra, he turned and looked down at her. Without the artificial lighting, the room was bathed in the dull, musty yellow afternoon sun that only just managed to penetrate the fierce geomagnetic storm clouds of the upper atmosphere. This dull light shaded the Yautja male's features into darkness, bathing him in a visually unnatural malevolence. Cass was fast to react; she carefully began to shift away from him slowly, like she had startled a dangerous animal.

Syn could sense the fear from his small female and even though it wasn't intended, she _needed_ to understand that when he was outcast, his life was built on animosity, trepidation and violence. That blind, selfish, unkempt behavior was something that he was still coming to terms with himself and before she could move too far from him, Syn leaned close to her. With lightning speed, he grabbed her by the hand, not firm enough to harm her, but enough for her to know that he was no longer at play;

"I am sorry Cass. I did not mean to cause you alarm. You startled me…" he sighed and looked into her eyes "Only Ju'lyn-zal has touched my wounds... Brought back a lot of old feelings you did."

"I should be apologizing. It was a stupid move on my part." She breathed, nervously

"No…" he said with a sad smile "Not stupid, it was bound to happen; you wanted to know my past. Not a better place to start there is." He bowed his head closer to her and nuzzled his cheek into her hand as he held it. "Besides, your touch I like, a lot."

As Syn made to pull away from her, she brought up her free hand and gently stroked his other cheek, or where his cheek would have been if he were human. There was barely an inch between them and he could taste everything about her, even the spent gases she exhaled were marked with her scent. The Yautja male pushed his face harder into her open hand, in a rather canine like bid for affection; Cass laughed at his actions then lay back, waiting for Syn to settle. He fidgeted around for a few moments, stopping every now and then to scent the heavy pelt that covered them, eventually he lay back and closed his eyes, sighing at the ceiling.

As Syn'kra-vaal rested briefly, his hands under his head, he could feel the small mass of Cassandra's body creeping closer to him and he smiled as he felt a stray hand move slowly across his bare chest. The small female wasted no time, she enjoyed his warmth and his scent too much to avoid, and soon she was nestled next to him, her arms draped around the Yautja's shoulders. Syn could taste her scent stronger than ever, it made him smile;

"Comfortable are you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She yawned

"Then you are ready to listen to my past." He purred softly at the ceiling "…The reason I could not bare you to touch me, is every time I feel the scarring, I am forced to relive everything that came with them. Over four turns ago, I was sent to the same Ooman complex I rescued you from, but I was sent with others, I was not used to working with so many Yautja." He shook his head and growled quietly, "Some of them were not Blade warriors; they listened badly to my advice, and were ambushed. When we, the Blades, came to their aid, we learnt that it was all a farce, the Oomen knew we were coming and a trap had been set. Your kind call it _EMP_, at that time, it was hazardous to our technology, I managed to escape the blast, barely… My sight was marred and my coordination was affected. Any Yautja technology I had, useless it was, and so, I removed it all and started running…"

A gentle snore from somewhere near his chest interrupted him, somewhat grateful that he didn't have to regale his tormented past, Syn purred gently and wrapped his right arm around the small female compassionately. Moments later he followed suit and drifted into his own slumber.

* * *

Daan'sha hadn't even heard his guests, Saa'retah was right, as usual, he had been running himself ragged over the last few days. Between trying to get beneath Syn's armor, not in a literal sense of course, and making sure the Gene-Tech didn't die, he _still _had all of his regular chores to catch up on. As soon as his body had hit the bed, it shut down into sleep mode, not even the ongoing stress of an attempt at moving a living consciousness into a totally alien body could keep him awake. For a moment while his body wavered on the edge of sleep, the Yautja genius thought of the dreams Cassandra had explained, maybe the Dark Hunter would pay _him _a visit and put this all to rest. Alas, Daan'sha dreamed peaceful dreams.

Hours later, the skinny male was awoken as the door to his bed chamber slid open and his female, Saa'retah ambled in, trying to be as silent as possible, albeit, unsuccessfully. Daan'sha growled quietly into the darkness;

"Did you have any success?"

"Ohhh do not even start… I am _so _tired of programming. If I see another mass input projection…" Saa'retah was so waspish she didn't even finish.

"How much more remains?"

"None." yawned the female, turning on a small light panel next to bed "It is complete. I moved it all into 'Cassandra's Lab', the main console there is running through every simulation I could imagine. In _isolated _format." She finished

"_Cassandra's Lab_?" parroted Daan'sha, sitting up in bed

"Why not? I think she deserves to have something named after her. Really Daan, when have you ever seen anything as resilient as her?"

"You are right…" his voice trailed off

"You are not confident, my male?"

"No my heart, I am not." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes

"Well get confident!" she poked his shoulder playfully "I get nervous when you are not convinced you are always right! Nonetheless, we will know when the new day breaks if it is going to work, the console should be finished with the simulations by then."

"Hmmm… What is the hour?" questioned Daan'sha, idly scratching himself

"Late, it is almost a new day." Saa'retah didn't have to rely on her natural ability to scent her males mood, she could see it in his eyes "Daan'sha, this is going to work, you must not doubt, after all, we are only trying to relocate a consciousness of unknown proportion into another body." She smiled

"Oh, don't remind me." Replied Daan'sha, rubbing his eyes again

"You are telling me, that a Yautja as mentally ill as yourself, a Yautja that found a way to stabilize volcanically active planets… A Yautja that is attempting to _draw power _from the event horizons of dark portals is afraid of a little body substitution."

"I like the part about the volcanically active planets… at least that actually happened." Said Daan'sha with his familiar grin.

Saa'retah smiled down at him as she removed her light, uniformed armor and fell face down onto the bed, exaggerating her exhaustion. Daan'sha looked down at her naked body and grinned wider, quietly thankful he had Saa'retah as his mate. The skinny male's thoughts wandered as he began to trace the outlines of the subtle mottling on her back with a gentle claw.

* * *

As soon as Syn'kra-vaal awoke and took a breath, he knew something was wrong, he sat bolt upright in bed and felt next to him for his small human counterpart, she wasn't there. The Dark Blade operative was on his feet before he could even think.

Very weak, pale red, early morning light flickered through the open viewing panel, illuminating the chamber enough for him to see quite clearly. The Yautja male was startled to see Cassandra leaning against the wall, looking out into the early morning sky, she wore the same soiled standard issue cargo pants, but she had her shirt clutched under her nose. She seemed to be oblivious to Syn's presence as he approached, and as he did so, he noticed the tears rolling silently down her face. Within a heartbeat he was on his knees next to her, he placed a careful hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him and smiled, she talked quietly, though her voice was somewhat muffled from the shirt;

"You're awake…" she mumbled, the tears still coming "I have been up for a little while, I couldn't sleep, but I didn't want to wake you. You look so peaceful when you sleep." She smiled

He looked sideways at her and pulled the shirt from her nose briefly, he saw blood, too much blood. Syn growled;

"Cass, what is wrong…?"

"It's just my time… that's all." she looked up into his eyes, "I am truly sorry for all the trouble I have caused." She stroked his face softly and smiled up at him in sorrow "It's happening Syn…"

"S'yuit-de pauk pup…!" he cursed her quietly "I _told _you that surrender was no option!"

Before she could even think, Syn'kra-vaal had bundled her up in the large pelt that was still warm from their body heat. He growled loudly and stabbed at the door controls, with one hand, supporting Cass with his other arm. It seemed like an eternity for the door to slide open, but when it did, Syn'kra-vaal dashed forward and repeated the process at the entry to Daan'sha's sleeping chamber. Before it had even opened all the way, Syn bellowed out in his natural tongue;

"DAAN'SHA!! IT IS HAPPENING, _NOW_!!"

The skinny male was on his feet before he was even awake and Saa'retah followed to suit, they both looked apprehensively at each other in the early morning light, Daan'sha's voice was still hoarse from sleep;

"Now we find out if this is going to work, I will get to the lab and start the set up, my heart; you must raise Tau'ken-re and bring the body of Ju'lyn-zal to the chamber!"

"I made a cable that will connect Cassandra directly to the main console, it is on one of the med-haulers, the simulations will have finished by now."

They both left Daan'sha's quarters at a run, but nowhere near fast enough to catch up with their Dark Blade visitor. The moment he knew what was happening, Syn's body automatically switched into offensive mode, he ran faster than he had ever run before but still managed to keep Cassandra safe in his arms.

Before he knew it, Syn'kra-vaal was at the main elevators; the guard stationed behind the security desk looked on, unaware, his head cocked to one side in confusion. As the Yautja operative entered an open elevator car, he realized that all he was wearing was a loin cloth; he paid it no heed as the car began its rapid decent into the lower northern wing. He stroked Cass' face gently and mumbled to her in his own tongue as the transport finished it's travel. She was fading in and out of consciousness and as soon as the doors were open wide enough, Syn surged forward on powerful legs, his feet barely keeping traction with the polished granite like floor.

It was a short stretch to the lab where Cassandra had been previously, and when he reached the large chamber door, Syn was surprised to see it was already open. All the light panels on the ceiling were bright and as he entered, the Yautja stealth operative noticed an extra med-hauler had been brought, on its surface lay Ju'lyn-zal, a Yautja medical telemetry display connected to her. The three haulers sat parallel to each other in the center of the chamber, Tau'ken-re sat on the end of the one closest to the main console, and as Syn looked up from Ju'lyn-zal, the Yautja medic met his gaze. There was surprise written all over his face;

"Syn'kra-vaal? What has transpired?"

"It is happening, now. Cass is passing over."

"…Now!?" he choked out "Get her onto the hauler! Next to Ju'lyn-zal!"

Syn'kra-vaal did as Tau'ken-re instructed, and as he laid her flat she came to and looked up at Syn, her eyes were distant as she spoke;

"…There isn't much time…"

A loud growl erupted from Tau'ken-re's chest as he reconnected the remaining medical telemetry device to the small Gene -Tech female, it took a few seconds for the signal to stabilize and begin sending data. Syn stood at the end of the hauler, his arms folder tightly across his chest, his hearts thumping anxiously. The medic growled again as he rapidly analyzed what was being displayed and shoved Syn out of the way so he could access the compartment under the rear of the hovering trolley.

The Yautja operative didn't even see what Tau'ken-re removed from the storage locker, but watched wide eyed as he returned to Cassandra's side and stabbed something into her chest. Tau'ken-re looked intently at the medical monitoring device and then at Syn'kra-vaal;

"She has an extra minute, maybe two. What ever Daan'sha is planning, he better do it and fucking soon."

"I INTEND TO!!" yelled the skinny Yautja as he bolted into the chamber, Saa'retah hot on his heels "How long to set up, Saa'retah?"

"A few moments…"

"Do it!"

"Tau'ken-re! How is the female! How is Ju'lyn-zal?!"

"Perfect, the implantation was flawless. The device is ready. She is fine."

"Let's do this!" growled Daan'sha, a fierce look on his face

Syn took a step back and watched nervously from a distance as Daan'sha and Saa'retah began their work, Daan'sha worked like madman, his long thin fingers on one hand rapidly inputting commands, and his other hand manipulating the projected directives. The Blade operative wondered if they had actually talked among themselves of how this would work, it didn't seem like they had had much time to prepare. Saa'retah growled with hostility at Syn as he stepped in closer, making him back away further, he hated not being useful, especially when it was something so important.

Daan'sha talked to himself as he worked, something that Syn was becoming more and more familiar with, all of a sudden he barked;

"I am ready, connect her!"

Saa'retah growled in response and retrieved the cable she had fabricated the night before, she was a little nervous as it hadn't been tested and the Ooman hardware to wetware technology was hideously primitive. Syn howled apprehensively as Saa'retah handed one end to Daan'sha, who bent down behind the console briefly before reappearing and nodding to his female. Saa'retah took a calming breath as she picked the freckle out of the wetware port on Cassandra's arm and carefully inserted the fiber optic connection probe. A warning message flashed up on the main display a second later and Daan'sha's fingers began to dance across the interactive projection once more.

It all had happened so fast that Syn's brain was still processing everything, it was like a strange, twisted dream, he_ knew _this was coming, but it still didn't seem real even though it was unfurling right before his very eyes. The Yautja operative didn't know where to look, his place was supposed to be camouflaged, deep in enemy territory, winning battles from the inside, not stuck in a research chamber where he could do nothing. Daan'sha's voice punctured his nervous thoughts once more;

"I have her connection, it is stable… Much more stable than the connection we had previously. It's up to her now…"

"We are _so _running out of time!" spat Tau'ken-re, his voice shaking

"Just be calm…" glared Saa'retah, she walked over to Syn and placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "Talk to her, she will need you now more than ever."

Syn'kra-vaal looked from Daan'sha to Saa'retah then down at Cass' unconscious form, he nodded almost fearfully as he stepped around to the head of med-hauler and bent down so his face was next to Cassandra's. The Yautja male took a deep breath of her scent and exhaled before he closed his eyes and began to whisper in her ear in his natural tongue. This turn of events seemed all too familiar for his liking.

Daan'sha watched in surprise as the programs both he and Saa'retah had written began to analyze and accept an incoming data stream from Cassandra's wetware port. The skinny male almost roared in triumph;

"In the name of the Dark One… This is _actually_ _working_."

"I told you!" snapped Saa'retah

They all watched with strained attention as the actual transfer began to take place, except for Syn who continued to murmur to his small female. Eventually it was Saa'retah who placed a hand on his back, disrupting him;

"Syn, it is working. The console is accepting her as raw data."

"When it is successful, then it worked." He growled, looking over his shoulder at her

"Such optimism…" mumbled the female, "Typical thick-skull."

Syn'kra-vaal stepped back and looked down at Cassandra one more time before turning and walking curtly to the console where Tau'ken-re and Daan'sha were both watching the interactive display. Daan'sha looked at him with a warm smile;

"She has to move her entire consciousness to the console before we can continue. I knew this was going to be urgent, so when I created the directives I coded instructions into the program so Cass would know what I required her to do." He ran shaking hands through his messy, unkempt locks, "Then once she is ready, it is up to her to execute the final part of the transfer, to Ju'lyn-zal, once the console recognizes the correct signal it should not take long, the second half is fully encrypted Yautja signal code-width."

Syn said nothing, he just nodded, the cold, distanced look had returned to his eyes, out of nowhere they all spun around as the medical monitor attached to Cassandra began to beep a shrill warning, the Yautja operative snarled;

"What is happening?!"

"Relax…" sighed Tau'ken-re "I knew this was going to happen, that body cannot survive without her mental ability…"

"He is right," Mumbled Daan'sha, moving the display around and creating another, "I think it is safe to assume that she has successfully incorporated to the console." They all looked up as the display changed, Daan'sha smiled nervously "And it appears she doesn't want to stay there long, she has progressed to the final stage of the transfer, now we wait…"

Daan'sha had been correct, the final division of the transfer was over very soon after it had begun, and like they had rehearsed it, they all looked down at Ju'lyn-zal unison. No one dared even move, they just waited in anxious silence, after a few moments Daan'sha began to shake his head;

"No… No this is not right, we should have seen response by now… It is complete, she should be conscious!"

Syn'kra-vaal felt an uncontrollable panic building up inside him, something completely alien for him, which escalated his feeling of anxiety ever more. Saa'retah was about to speak when the monitor that was connected to Ju'lyn-zal began to shriek its foul caution, Syn watched in slow motion as both Saa'retah and Tau'ken-re rushed to her aid. The Yautja operative stood in shock, he felt a pain in his chest, rising from his gut to his throat, like he was about to vomit, there was no sound to his ear slits, just the dismal ringing noise.

Daan'sha couldn't bear to look upon Ju'lyn-zal, he stepped quickly from the raised console to Syn's side and shook his friend by the shoulders, but Syn was as unresponsive as his female. Saa'retah looked to Daan'sha, fear in her eyes;

"There is nothing wrong with her… PHYSICALLY THERE IS NOTHING WRONG! WHY IS SHE DYING?!"

Another growl rumbled from Tau'ken-re's throat as he began to compress Ju'lyn-zal's chest in a last ditch attempt to restart her hearts. Syn could feel Daan'sha trying to pull him from the chamber and he brushed away the skinny males attempt with ease. Everything seemed to spin around him as the Yautja operative stepped toward Ju'lyn-zal, he could hear Saa'retah screaming, but it sounded distant, like she was far away. Tau'ken-re stopped the compressions and looked to the medical monitor; he roared out in frustration and struck the monitor with a closed fist, Saa'retah rushed to restrain him as he continued to vent his anger on the telemetry device.

It was then, at that exact moment that Syn knew, Cassandra was gone, the Yautja operative dropped to his knees, the pain in his chest, almost unbearable. Slowly his hearing returned, he could hear Saa'retah sobbing, he could hear Tau'ken-re's ragged breathing and he could hear Daan'sha talking to him, but he couldn't make out any of the words that came from his mouth. Syn'kra-vaal could hold his own weight no longer; he fell forward, using his arms to support himself, silent tears began to fall from his eyes.

A sharp intake of breath caused Syn'kra-vaal to look up; he saw both Saa'retah and the medic, Tau'ken-re looking to Daan'sha in shock. Near the main console a ghostly dark vapor had begun to swirl out of what appeared to be an invisible vortex, the three scientists cautiously backed away from the unnatural phenomenon. Syn looked up, astounded as the Dark One began to materialize before them; the Yautja operative soon felt the shock dissipate as he looked at the being who would be his god. Syn could feel his anger building; he looked down at the polished floor and saw the small droplets from the tears he cried. He had done everything that the Dark One had asked of him, yet still he had taken Cassandra away, Syn'kra-vaal felt himself slipping away as Thei-de Ka'antyra began to take over once more, rising from the depths of an anger fueled soul.

The three remaining Yautja looked on in absolute astonishment as Syn'kra-vaal, still on his knees balled his fists so tight it looked as if his knuckles were going to pierce the skin. His head snapped up and he stared right into the very being of the Dark Yautja, hot tears of rage falling from his eyes. The entire chamber was filled with Syn's scent, so wrath fueled and murderous that even the Dark One's golden glowing eyes widened in shock. A heinous, feral snarl ripped from the Yautja's throat as he got to his feet;

"This time… You feel _my _pain!"

Syn'kra-vaal didn't even think, he just wanted to inflict as much damage as possible, the chances of him actually surviving a hostile encounter with the Dark One were miniscule, but at least if he was dead, he would be with Cassandra. Syn hissed with bloodlust as he kicked out with his powerful legs, sending himself streaking toward the tall shadowy figure, both of his fists drawn back to strike.


	26. Echo

Chapter 25: Echo

Everything that could have gone wrong, had gone wrong, and horribly so, such was life, though not many beings of any race or creed would dare challenge one who would be their god. It did happen occasionally, but with notable consequences, most of the time these penalties were far from obvious in the great spectrum of the universe. But every now and then, even to those who would turn a blind eye, the mortal result of betraying the trust held in a higher being could bring chaos unseen, to non believers and worshippers alike.

Tales of ancient times had once told of a group of eight Yautja historians, who sought to prove the existence of their god, they journeyed far out into the universe to seek their evidence. For centuries they worked together, getting nowhere, it was only once they decided to go their separate ways that their findings outweighed the many wasted years. Each of the historians searched ancient Yautja settlements in forlorn, half destroyed systems, ravaged by war and ruin, and each found the same confirmation.

Eventually, the eight Yautja regained contact with one another, claiming to have found proof of the Dark Ones existence, so they met under a banner of welcome to put forth a most compelling argument to any unbeliever. Nonetheless, on the day they came together, they each discovered that they all had the exact same artefact to present, and the exact same story to recall.

Each of them had bounced from system to system, world to world, finding hints and rumours of the Dark Ones existence, leading them all to the same place. It was almost so uncanny that the logic could not be denied, each had been lured to the same planet, to the same ruins to find the same 'timeless' amulet. Upon first contact with their relic they were each granted an audience by a tall ghostly Yautja, explaining how important their discovery was to Yautja all over the universe. They were told that only their collective intelligence could unlock the secrets that shrouded the ghostly visitor.

Believing they had been mislead and deceived, the eight took an oath to destroy the amulets and disband their studies, and one by one, they all fulfilled their oath. And one by one they simply disappeared from existence, leaving no trace of departing on a journey or giving any such notice. The only thing that tied the disappearances together, were the mysterious amulets they had discovered, these relics were like nothing any Yautja had seen in millennia. Eventually the civil war-torn, savage Yautja Ruling Bodies in place at the time deemed the belief in such a being to be heresy. And so began a slaughter of rights to those who would no longer uphold the 'honour' the Councils required. Such an event caused so much destruction that it fuelled feuds for thousands of years to come, even in later history when Yautja had advanced enough, both physically and mentally to understand, there were still those who deemed such a devotion to be dissent.

It was only after fuelling the already blazing fire of war that the Dark One learned that Yautja civilization wasn't ready to know of his existence. Even with the vast knowledge and understanding of those who came eons before, it simply proved that as a race, the Yautja were too volatile to embrace the Dark Hunter's reality. This one, most important ruling, was why the Higher beings were forbidden any involvement in the lower planes of existence.

As time progressed, the Dark One watched and waited patiently from the shadows, bending the rules here and there in order to supply just an iota of hope to support his existence, for it was belief in his very being that gave him reason to exist, without belief, he was just another lost soul. The supernatural being knew that in time, different races would evolve to the point where they would venture out into the universe to claim what they could. This would in turn create enough chaos in the lower planes of existence to provide him with the distraction he needed to plant larger seeds of hope amongst those whom he had watched devote their entire lives to his existence.

It was tens of thousands of years before the Dark One was again certain that revealing his existence to Yautja would not cause some sort of mass destruction. All he had to do was find the right disciples…

* * *

Even though Syn'kra-vaal was close to being completely consumed by buried emotion, his thoughts were still clear; his body was in offensive mode, it had a directive, an approach and an outcome. It didn't matter that the target was one who claimed to be a god, the Dark Blade operative had already strategized his first strikes for any scenario, as the Blade Elder Bre'ta'ak had taught him: A strong body is reliable, but a strong mind is effective. In Syn's mind either three things could happen, he would either land first blow and attempt fatal injury or pass straight through his target and smash headlong to a wall. The third and most likely outcome was that the non-corporeal being would have already anticipated any possible action and would react accordingly.

Syn was completely at ease with that fact that his own end was possibly very near, he had fought so hard to regain his lost honour, only to everything taken from him, again. At this point and time, he cared only for his vengeance, as long as he got to feel at least one more spasm of pained flesh under his fists. One more dying breath…

Everything surrounding the Dark Blade operative blurred out of focus as he flashed toward the Dark Hunter, he could feel his hearts pounding behind his eyes, he could feel years of anger erupting out of him. Albeit, he found it rather demoralizing that it wasn't an Ooman, Kainde Amedha or any other enemy that was making him feel such indignation, but it was a being of his own kind.

The distance between them seemed to close inch by inch ever so slowly, the entire time Syn hadn't relinquished his menacing stare from the eyes of the ghostly Yautja. His mind raced as he neared the target, perhaps this was actually going to work, though it was hard to tell, in combat with another Yautja, Syn'kra-vaal would usually rely predominantly on his ability to scent pheromone signatures, unfortunately, the Dark One had no such markers. Those eerie, glowing golden eyes visible under his hooded figure were the only tell that Syn had to work from, and as the final distance between them diminished, the mortal Yautja knew it was impossible to predict the reaction of his god.

Daan'sha, Saa'retah and Tau'ken-re all watched in stunned silence as the very being they had denied existence for the largest part of their adult lives stood embodied before them. Even more mortified as their friend, Syn'kra-vaal lashed out with a lightning fast feint-jab from his left hand then quick stepping sideways while leading in with his powerful his right fist. Daan'sha had seen Syn use this shadow technique in jehdin combat a few times before, though he had seen no other could pull it off with the same speed and dexterous timing.

The Dark Blade shadow techniques were an art that took some Yautja decades to master, though an undeniably dangerous weapon to have in ones arsenal, they must be used at the correct time to fool an unsuspecting enemy. Out of all the shadow feint abilities he had learnt, Syn much preferred this, it was not the most powerful, but it _was_ the fastest, most unsuspecting strike to lead with. And as his right fist inched toward its target Syn felt a peculiar sensation, starting at his feet and working its way up his body. The mortal Yautja's mind screamed out the familiarity that he had experienced the first time he had encountered the Dark Hunter, he was being restrained.

Syn flared his mandibles and bared his tusks as he attempted to push his right fist forward, but in almost identical fashion, he felt the resistance against his body increase tenfold as he exerted his strength against the invisible shield that held him. Finally he screamed out in what had seemed to be an eternity of silence.

"NO! RELEASE ME, COWARD!" Syn tested the restraints again.

"Calm yourself chi…"

"M-DI H'DLAK! DTAI'K-DTE!" bellowed the mortal in his own tongue, "PAUK TAREI HSAN!"

"SILENCE!" barked the Dark One.

"YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!" screamed Syn "I SPILLED BLOOD FOR YOU! I DID EVERYTHING YOU ASKED OF ME, AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY!"

"I said _silence_," Growled the ghostly visitor, flashing his dangerous glowing eyes.

"The time of my devotion to you is over!" Syn spat through gritted tusks.

The Dark One turned his head to look sideways at the three other dumbstruck Yautja; he narrowed his eyes before shifting his stare to Ju'lyn-zal. Syn'kra-vaal bellowed out and fought against the invisible bond that held him once more with enraged, ragged breaths. The uncertain voice of Daan'sha rang out through the chamber.

"Ju'lyn-zal did not deserve to die... Neither does Syn'kra-vaal." He said, stepping forward.

The mystical intruder looked back to the three others in silence then turned back to Ju'lyn-zal, bolstered by his friend's distress, Daan'sha took another step toward, shrugging off Saa'retah's attempt to stop him.

"Why did Ju'lyn-zal pass on? What went wrong…?"

"Do not doubt yourself. You all did what you could. It was an unforeseen complication, there was nothing to be done that could stop this from happening," replied the Dark One, in a deep, rumbling tone as he looked down at the deceased female.

"Can you not reverse this?"

"Such a scientific mind…" growled the intruder "What you think you know of me is incorrect."

"You did not answer my question." Spoke Daan'sha, simply.

"Such courage you have gained." The Dark Hunter looked up at Syn'kra-vaal, who was still frozen in mid stride, glaring at the Yautja deity with his eyes ablaze "Would your friend give his life for you, my child?"

"You already know the answer to that question." Growled Daan'sha, "Would you give part of _your_ life to save Cassandra?"

"That, my child is the _right_ question…" the glowing eyes showed his satisfaction "The reason for my involvement in the lives of these two beings is something that only _they_ can know…"

"But you can bring Cassandra back?"

"She never left, my child."

"You…You knew this would happen…?" Daan'sha stammered.

"I would not be much of a Higher Being if I did not. Would I 'Brain'?"

"I… do not understand."

"I needed to find answers to questions that I could not ask. That is all you need to know."

An irritated growl from behind him caused the Dark One to turn back to Syn'kra-vaal as the operative began to speak, still unable to move.

"What answers could you possibly seek to find by such a thing?"

"The right ones," He answered, oversimplifying "Now…"

Daan'sha watched attentively as the ghostly Yautja nodded toward him, then looked briefly to Saa'retah and Tau'ken-re.

"Be proud, you have aided in the very future of the Yautja. I _will_ see you again in time…"

Syn'kra-vaal narrowed his eyes as the Dark One turned to face him once more, only inches between them.

"Come Syn'kra-vaal, I require your assistance."

"Let me free and I will assist you all you want…" growled the response.

The ghostly visitor placed a hand on Syn's shoulder and looked down at him, Syn could hear his deep voice, but inside his head, not from his ears.

"This way, they cannot hear our converse. I trust you will think yourself through before repeating anything to them."

"Daan'sha will know anything he asks of me." Stated Syn, but as a thought instead of from his mouth.

"Even if it endangers Cassandra's life, as well as your own?" the Dark One looked down at Syn, who remained speechless and winked "I thought so… Now, ever since I first encountered Cassandra, I have been deciding on ways to complete this transfer."

"Do you not know how?" replied the mortal, his tone still hostile.

"Foolish pup!" the deep voice rumbled in Syn's thoughts "There are several ways, the device Tau'ken-re implanted only has sufficient power to sustain Cassandra's consciousness, not enough to stimulate Ju'lyn-zal's inactive body into accepting her, this I intended. It merely needs a short burst of energy to complete the process, but this energy must be pure in structure, it needs to be what is known to _my_ kind as 'Taken-Form energy'."

"If you say so," replied Syn'kra-vaal.

"This energy I can create, by siphoning from my plane of existence… But doing so will draw unwanted attention."

"What kind of attention?"

"The _unwanted _kind…" replied the deep voice in the mortal's head, the Dark One's irritation becoming obvious "It is you who must supply the energy she requires."

"Show me how to do such a thing." Instructed Syn, in immediate response

"All you must do in endure, I will mediate the rest, although you do not care for what I am about to say, I feel that I must say it either way… Cause you much pain this will, more so that you have ever endured, more than you can imagine. Taken-Form energy is life energy that is extracted from the very soul of living beings, but it will regenerate as…"

"You are right, Dark One. I _do_ not care." Interrupted Syn "Do what must be done to give my Cassandra life once more."

"This selfless act will bond you to one another, with ties stronger than you know…" the ghostly visitor removed the hand from Syn's shoulder. "This is why I chose you, my child."

"I am ready." growled the mortal Blade operative.

Daan'sha watched nervously as Syn'kra-vaal and the Dark Hunter obviously exchanged some sort of communication between them. It didn't last long, and Daan'sha could read Syn's body language quite well, it brought minor relief that he was not still trying to kill the ghostly Yautja. When the Dark One stepped away from their mortal friend, Saa'retah moved next to Daan'sha and touched his arm gently, but nothing could shift his stare. They watched, dumbfounded as a dark grey vapour, not dissimilar to what they had seen previously, began to course from the hands of the immortal. Saa'retah cursed in the Yautja tongue and attempted to pull Daan'sha backward as the vapour began to pulse and coil its way up the arms of the Yautja god.

Tau'ken-re gasped as the Dark One suddenly thrust both his arms forward into Syn'kra-vaal's chest, the mortal Yautja looked down in surprise. He clenched his jaw as spasms of pain began to shoot from his chest, coursing through his limbs. Syn wasn't sure if the pain was playing tricks on his mind, but he thought he heard the rumbling voice again.

"Show me your resolve now my child. Be silent as you endure…"

Syn struggled to breathe as the spasms stopped suddenly, and when he thought it was over, the Yautja male felt something that could only be described as being slammed into a brick wall. After the initial impact of pain, Syn'kra-vaal felt like his skin was being torn from his very body, his muscles burned and his bones felt as if they had all shattered simultaneously. He opened his mouth to scream but rapidly closed it and sealed his throat, Syn still wanted to prove that he could handle whatever the Dark One had to dish out.

The ghost like visitor was right, never before had Syn'kra-vaal experienced such a pain, he never thought one existed while the body was still alive. Fighting to maintain consciousness, Syn looked up into the eyes of he who would be his god, showing his defiance. But it was what the mortal Yautja male could not see that was the most disturbing; from his back a horrific, pulsing conduit of the dark vapour arced through the air and had formed a wraithlike bond with Ju'lyn-zal's chest. The vaporous matter stream appeared to be flowing with great velocity from Syn'kra-vaal to the precious vessel where his sweet Cassandra waited. Small slivers of bright light weaved with blinding speed through the otherworldly medium making the Yautja female's body spasm and twitch as they entered her.

Syn could feel a bizarre sensation as the energy Ju'lyn-zal's body required was taken from him, it almost numbed the pain. It was as if unseen hands were squeezing his hearts, preventing them from beating, for a moment the Yautja operative actually thought he was going to die. But again he heard the deep rumbling voice through the pain, this time he knew it was no mind trick.

"Much pride I feel for you Syn'kra-vaal. Your selflessness, your strength, your morality are examples _all _Yautja should follow. You will rest now, enjoy the company of your heart-mate, she will be waiting for you when you wake. And keep a vigilant eye to the shadows. I will be watching…"

Syn'kra-vaal could do nothing as the immortal being vaporized into thin air right before his eyes, and as soon as the Dark One broke contact with Syn's body, the pain began to dissipate. Syn tried to move his legs so he could be next to Cassandra, but they would not respond, he clenched his fists in concentration, trying to remain lucid, but the weakness in his body felt forever draining. The Yautja male couldn't even find the energy to lift his arms as his head slumped to one side and he fell forward, unconscious.

* * *

When Cassandra awoke, she opened her eyes briefly before an immensely bright red luminosity made her clamp them shut. Everything was different, she _knew _it had been successful, but everything was grating to her, irritating, like her new body was experiencing some sort of sensory overload. The brightness still hurt her sight even through closed eyelids and she could scent and taste so many things that her synthetic body could not. The air in the chamber was acrid with anger and fear, Cass tasted the air like she was sampling a rare wine, picking out different scent characteristics. She could scent her Yautja male, Syn'kra-vaal, and three others, the female Saa'retah, Daan'sha and Tau'ken-re. Her ability to previously scent pheromones provided her with somewhat of a basic understanding, but Ju'lyn-zal's body was like she had levelled up dramatically.

Next was the noise, the chamber was silent, but Cass could hear things, the breath being drawn other Yautja in the room, even claws tapping against the surface of the polished floor as someone passed by in the corridor. Only just managing to come to terms with her new senses, Cassandra tried to move, and as she did, she experienced possibly the most amazing thing she had ever felt. A Yautja's tactile sensation, even as she carefully moved her fingers and toes, Cass could feel the power in Ju'lyn-zal's body. _Her_ body…

With eyes still closed, Cassandra was trying to pin point the location of each Yautja in the chamber by using the sound of their breathing and their individual scents. She was concentrating so hard that she almost jumped in surprise as she heard Tau'ken-re growl nervously.

"Wh…Was that…?"

"Yes," Mumbled Daan'sha.

"…Did he…?"

"Yes."

"Great mother of all fuck…" sighed Tau'ken-re with shaking breath.

"Is someone going to check Syn'kra-vaal?" asked Saa'retah, her voice small.

It took Cassandra a moment to understand what she had heard, but she pushed through the shock of being reborn into a completely alien body and opened her eyes. The light didn't bother this time; it was more the fact that everything still presented with a brilliant red hue. She squinted against the brightness and didn't even stop to think as she sat upright silently on the med-hauler. A gasp from Saa'retah alerted the other two males to Cassandra's presence as they both stepped toward Syn'kra-vaal's unconscious form.

Cass blinked several times, in an attempt to make her eyes adjust to the bright light, and then shook her head slowly, in an effort to make sense of her new found Infrared spectrum sight; it was frightening just how different their kinds actually were. Now she understood just why these creatures were feared as the ultimate hunter. She thought her _old_ body had remarkable sensory abilities, but _this _was going to take some getting used to. Cassandra swivelled her head around gently, as far as she could tell, the only thing wrong was that her neck was a little stiff. She looked up as Daan'sha approached cautiously, her vision still having a little trouble focusing. The skinny male's expression was one of pure surprise as he stared intently into the pair of big, warm, golden eyes that looked back at him. It was an almost trivial effort for Cass to scent Daan'sha's mood, she wanted to talk to him, but was unsure how. Cassandra raised an unsteady hand to her face and her pulse began to race as she felt her features, then it finally sank in. '_I have fucking MANDIBLES!' _she thought to herself as her mind began to panic. _'I AM SEEING IN INFRARED?'_

Daan'sha could sense her dramatic mood swing and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Is… Is that you, Cass?" he questioned in the Ooman tongue.

Cassandra could only nod a response, her hearts thumping in her chest, she understood what the skinny male had said, but she could not speak. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, to figure out why she couldn't talk, but all she was met with were her own thoughts and some jumbled memories. The panic began to build and Cass began to feel lightheaded, she remembered being forced to lie back down and listening to Daan'sha speaking.

"Saa'retah, I need you here now. See to her, she is in shock. I will assist Tau'ken-re with Syn'kra-vaal."

Cass' mind swam, again she tried to focus on why she couldn't talk, it was like she met a wall, and she could not recall any data on her key systems. No clear memories, it was like some horrible delusion. She shut her eyes tight and clamped her hands over where her ears would have usually been in an effort to shut everything out. _'What the hell is wrong with me!' _she questioned herself _'PLEASE let this be a fucked up dream… Oh god, where are my memories! What have they done to me!'_

'_Calm yourself!'_ Came the response, it wasn't a voice as such, more like an echoing thought than anything else._ 'You are a synthetic being no longer. Your mind will no longer function like you are used to. You will have to learn to manage with an organic brain like every other Yautja…'_

The voice or thought, or whatever it was sounded somewhat familiar to Cass, somewhere she had heard it, recently, she continued to shut out the on goings of the outside world. Seeing as she couldn't talk in the conventional sense, this would have to do, either that or she had _completely _opted out.

'_Insane you are not Cass.'_

'_Jul…? Is it you? Please let it be you!'_

'_You are correct, as you were told by the Dark One, a little of me would be coming back with you.'_

'_What does that mean exactly? And please tell me what is wrong with me! What is wrong with my eyesight?'_

'_Absolutely nothing is wrong Cass!' _Ju'lyn-zal's echo rang with humour_ 'Now stop stressing out my body before you ruin it! This spectrum is how we Yautja see, once you get used to it, you will see just how accurate it can be.'_

'_But… I…'_

'_Cass, listen to me. Massive amounts of data are still unfurling into your new mind from the device Tau'ken-re implanted. Your psyche was extremely complex; Daan'sha underestimated just how long this would take. You need to remain calm; it will all be over soon. Try to rest.'_

'_Right, t__ry to relax, got it… So can you read my thoughts…?'_

'_No!'_ laughed Ju'lyn-zal _'I hear only what your mind speaks to me.'_

'_That's a plus! _Cassandra mentally sighed, her anxiety easing a little _'So are you actually IN my head, or your head or whatever…?'_

'_Cass, my body belongs to you now. I cannot say why, or how, but the Dark One is re-educating me, I can make much more of a difference here than on the living plane… And in answer to your question, no, a part of me returned to the living plane with you, but it was only a marker so I could locate you.'_

'_I do not understand.'_ Cass concentrated hard in attempt to recall her memories

'_I, or for lack of a better word, my soul or 'Taken-Form' as it is called by the Higher Beings, is still in the realm where you and I met. This place was created by the Dark One as a means to re-educate his chosen Newborns away from… prying eyes.'_

'_Newborns? Prying eyes…? By his name… We have a lot to learn do we not? Living beings I mean.'_

'_You are speaking like a true Yautja already! Oh Cass, I wish I could tell you everything, I truly do, it is just so exhilarating to get a second chance, well you know that for a fact. But as an ASCENDED being… It is more than you could EVER imagine my friend! And I am only learning the very basic elements. In this place I am free to roam where ever my mind takes me, it is amazing, but learning to master even the most basic gifts takes great concentration.'_

'_Gifts…__ Like super powers…? That is fucking sweet!'_

'_I wish we could have spent more time together!' _laughed Ju'lyn-zal _'The Dark One was right, we have much in common. That being said, the first endowment he has empowered me is so that I may commune with you, which is why the marker was needed, it is very hard to pinpoint an individual when first learning to use Form Energy abilities.'_

'_Listen to you, Jul, you sound like you are ready to put on the Dark Hunter's helmet already!'_

'_Not just yet…' _she chuckled _'But it IS time for me to leave, extended communion is very draining at the moment.'_

'_Wait, you are coming back, are you not?' _questioned Cass, the panic flaring in her briefly

'_When__ever you need me, just reach out with your mind, I will find you. Just promise me you will try and relax, everything is going to be fine. You will see. And after all you have endured; you need some time to yourself, not to mention Syn'kra-vaal… You are lucky to get that male.'_

'_About THAT__… Look, I am not sure what he thinks and I do not even know what I think about it to be honest, and I really don't want to be the bitch who stole your guy…'_

'_Still not quite completely there with the Yautja speech…' _chuckled Ju'lyn-zal,_ 'do not worry yourself Cass, he chose you, and I could not blame you for falling for him. After all, I did. Goodbye for now my friend.'_

Even though Ju'lyn-zal's echo was gone, Cassandra felt a little better, it did seem a little selfish, but she was glad to have the whole Syn'kra-vaal, Ju'lyn-zal thing worked out. As her concentration wandered to other things, Cass could hear another voice coming audibly to her as it should, though it wasn't English. It was strange, different and _totally _alien, the voice was smooth, and feminine, but Cass understood every word.

"Coming around again she is! How is he?"

"He will be fine," sighed Tau'ken-re, his voice still shaking from the prior events. "Of _this _I am certain."

"Do not dishonour yourself for something you never have known could happen. You heard it… or him, this was meant to happen." Said Daan'sha, his voice remarkably calm

"Did no one hear me?" growled Saa'retah, impatiently "Cassandra is waking."

"What would you have me do?" asked Tau'ken-re

"Dim the lights, and keep my male away from her, in case he panics her into unconsciousness."

Cassandra knew this was their native tongue, _her_ native tongue, it was surprisingly quite simple for her to understand, and as she continued to listen to them, she figured out that by some _abnormal _means her entire vocabulary had been converted into the Yautja language. She knew this, because when she tried to think a response, or something to say, she thought it in English, as she would have normally, but it came to her in Yautja. A most peculiar, not to mention surprise in itself, though there were still a lot of things she would have to learn.

'_A built in translator,__ sweet… Thank you, Dark Guy!' _she thought to herself.

Cassandra could still hear them talking, and the more she focused on the words they said, the more she began to understand the grammar and tonality of _how_ they spoke. But knowing the words and putting them into use were totally different things. She remained still, her eyes closed, pushing herself to remember what she could, and the further she dug into her thoughts, the clearer things became. Though her anxiety had ceased, Cass still felt a little light headed, like it was all a dream, everything was so alien. Apart from being mentally subdued in her own body by an implanted personality, _this_ was the most uncomfortable she had been in a long time. Being humanoid was one thing, but the Yautja had dozens of muscle groupings as well as most others that were shared with humans. It was like she had to learn basic motor control all over again.

'_If I ever learnt it in the first place…'_ she thought

After running few a few basic sentences in her head, Cass was certain that she could talk without too many hassles, for the moment at least. Even though her eyes were shut tight and her hands were clamped over her ear slits, Cass couldn't help but detect the presence of the others close to her, Saa'retah especially, her scent was very feminine in comparison to the males.

Cassandra took a few steadying breaths before she mentally bolstered herself and slowly opened her eyes. She was met with a gentle smile and eyes the color of fire as Saa'retah looked back down at her. The Yautja female spoke slowly and clearly in their native tongue, not knowing what to expect.

"Do not panic Cassandra; you are with us once again. I have given you something to help you relax… Can you understand me?"

Cass nodded in reply and opened her mouth to speak, nothing came at first but she swallowed in frustration and commanded her new body to as she asked it.

"Th…ank you. Thank you."

It was exceptionally odd for Cassandra, her voice sounded just as she had heard Ju'lyn-zal, light and musical, it was like they were the same person. Cass swallowed again.

"Water, have you any?"

"Of course," replied Saa'retah, turning her back to Cass for a moment before returning with a large flask "I am happy you speak Yautja…" purred the female, holding the flask for her newfound friend

"I am trying," said Cass in between mouthfuls of cool water "I have been given some help…" she paused as she took another long draught "Though it is going to take some time to get used to everything in this body."

"You are a survivor; that is a fact that cannot be dismissed. I think you will be fine, your basic motor skills seem functional." Saa'retah took the flask away from Cass and held her hands own hands up so the changeling could see them "Can you move your fingers independently of each other?"

Cass repeated the gesture that Saa'retah had shown her, the female researcher smiled again, and turned away again to retrieve a medical scanning tablet from a trolley behind her. Cass sighed nervously as Saa'retah slowly waved the device over her, some of her ragged memories were still coming back into coherence and she got flashes every now and then. She looked up at Saa'retah with worried eyes.

"How is S… S…" Cass made a frustrated face

"Syn'kra-vaal?"

"Syn'kra-vaal," Cassandra's friendly, golden eyes widened as she heard Saa'retah use his name, it was the first time she had heard it how it should sound "That is how his name sounds in Yautja?"

"Yes." Smiled Saa'retah "And he will be fine, it is just exhaustion."

"Syn'kra-vaal… The language, so different it is. Syn..."

Cass let the play on words run around through her mind as Saa'retah continued to ask her to perform basic motor control tests and ran detailed scans of her body. Cassandra seemed to be fascinated with her mandibles, it was a completely bizarre experience, and she began to feel how they would move independently. She talked quietly to herself and she was able to hear how her mandibles influenced how she pronounced certain words. Saa'retah would often steal a quick glance and grin at Cassandra, after a short while the changeling female started talking to Saa'retah, in more detail this time. Asking her how things should sound when she spoke, names, objects and other basic communicational skills, it seemed to be getting a little easier even after only a short while.

There was so much information to take in that Cassandra lost track of time for a moment, before she knew what was happening, Saa'retah was asking her to sit up on the med-hauler, and Cass just smiled nervously.

"Last time I tried that I panicked myself a little bit I think."

"I think it may have been Daan'sha's face that did that." Laughed Saa'retah

Cass laughed, her light-hearted, musical tone echoing through the chamber as she gently sat up, she looked down at her hands and flexed her fingers slowly, as if it was the first time she had seen such a thing. The one of the hardest things for Cassandra was the size, it was hard for her to fathom that she was almost twice the size of her old body. And as Daan'sha approached, a self satisfied grin on his face, Cass smiled back at him, the skinny male had to focus on her face so as he didn't get caught 'browsing' anything he couldn't afford to purchase, for lack of a better expression.

Cass could feel his eyes on her, and it didn't make her uncomfortable like would have in her previous form, she looked down at herself briefly and blushed a little, she had seen Ju'lyn-zal before, but not from _this _perspective. Cassandra smiled mischievously _'Well I am _definitely _female, that's for sure…' _she thought to herself.

Daan'sha and Saa'retah both swapped knowing glances as he stepped up to the side of the med-hauler, Cassandra was almost laughing at the fact the even from the atop the large hovering trolley, she had to look down at the skinny male.

"You are feeling a little better Cass?"

"A lot, thank you, both of you for this, beyond words I am."

"You are one of us now; you are among your new family."

"It is an honour." She replied, bowing her head in sincerity "Oh, and congratulations, I think I was a success, do you not?"

"I think the same Cass, but for now, I think you need to rest."

"This body has been resting for a long span, I need to move."

"Cass, at this point and time, I would no…"

Cass ignored the skinny male and swung her long legs over the side of the med-hauler and dropped onto her feet. She stretched her shapely, feminine, new-found form and looked down at Daan'sha, she couldn't help but smile. _'Who is the 'little one' now!' _she thought to herself, as she took and uneasy step forward. Sure Ju'lyn-zal's body had been rested, but that didn't mean that Cassandra knew how to use it, she over balanced and began to stagger forward. Without thinking she tried to right herself, overcorrected and ended up toppling the other way. She cringed as she felt one of her flailing arms knock the med-hauler backwards into a nearby console, sending several rather intricate looking devices crashing to the floor.

Cass ended up sitting on her backside on the floor, an embarrassed grin on her face.

"Perhaps I should rest for a while before I break something…"


	27. Back to Basics

Chapter 26: Back to Basics

Daan'sha had confined Cassandra to her med-hauler after her little spill caused some minor equipment damage; he didn't really seem pissed off, but it was clear that he wasn't too happy about it. So Cass sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the hovering trolley, talking to Saa'retah, learning as much as she could about the language and the Yautja in general. The language wasn't nearly as easy as she had hoped; there were a lot of words that didn't gel with her 'translator', so she spent a lot of the time questioning her new friend.

As well as the language and pronunciation tribulations, the vision was getting slightly better to use to her advantage, the spectrum that the Yautja sight operated within was nothing like anything the humans had come close to. It was semi-infrared, but it also bordered on the verge of what could only be described as silent sonar like sensation. It was this sense that was giving Cassandra a little trouble; never before had she experienced anything like it, but like everything about her, it would just take a little time to get used to.

The vision that came with her new form helped her to understand how the Yautja engineered everything to work to their advantage. Now Cassandra could see the chemical markers that Syn'kra-vaal had described to her earlier. These markers were used to indicate anything from sections of the wall that opened for storage through to symbols and warning signs written in hostile hunting grounds. While talking with Saa'retah, Cassandra had also learned that the image projection technology and that of the Yautja wrist devices produced varying radioactive signatures; this was how the image was made visible to the Yautja eye.

Cass didn't like lying down, the med-hauler was comfortable, yes, but it made her feel lazy, instead she continued to sit, watching Tau'ken-re as he fussed over Syn's unconscious form. Daan'sha had since retired from the chamber to take care of 'other business' as he described it. Cassandra just listened to Saa'retah, oblivious to the fact that her multitasking ability was still functioning, somewhat subtly.

"…You are sure you want me to explain?" questioned Saa'retah

"Yes, I want to know what happened when _he _came," replied Cass, still idly watching Tau'ken-re.

"It was strange…" Saa'retah talked quietly "His eyes, they are like something else, something I have never seen."

"Like Av… A… The uhh, Guard Chief. I cannot pronounce his name."

"Yes, you are right; Avaal'ekan's gaze is piercing also. Ah, but not like this other."

"I hear that."

"Hear what?" asked Saa'retah, furrowing her brow.

"Do not worry." Grinned Cass "I will unlearn the Ooman-ness in time."

"Of this I am certain. Now, after _he _showed up..."

"The Dark One," corrected Cass.

"Yes… the Dark One. I am sorry, it is hard for me to use that name, as I have spent such a time denying that type of existence."

"There is too much scientist in you," Chuckled Cass

"Hmmm…" mused the other female, Cass detected her mood change with ease.

"What bothers you?"

"I do not know how to tell you this… But when we thought we had lost you, it destroyed Syn'kra-vaal; I could tell by Daan'sha's reaction, that he had _never _seen Syn like that before. It was quite emotional for all of us, but when the Dark One appeared, it was like nothing I had ever seen." Saa'retah paused for a minute, making Cassandra look up at her, wide eyed. The female scientist shook her head. "The devotion he has for you… You are a gifted pair; Syn actually _challenged_ him when he thought The Darkling had taken you from us."

"I do not believe…" sighed Cass "Foolish male… He could have easily been killed!"

"From what I saw, I do not doubt it… But he is still with us, thankfully. When he tried to attack the Dark One all I saw was a flash of movement, then Syn'kra-vaal froze right before he could strike. It was as if he was being restrained… Then he started screaming, it was hard to concentrate, I was quite afraid… 'No fear, fight me, you fucking unworthy rival.' That is what I remember of what Syn said, and something about the Dark One taking you away."

"Oh Syn…"

Cass looked over at him, on the verge of tears; never had she had anyone who would do such a thing for her, but this alien, this Yautja amounted to more than any human she had ever met. They belonged side by side.

Saa'retah placed a caring hand on Cassandra's shoulder and pointed to the unconscious Blade operative, Tau'ken-re still buzzing around him like an over protective drone around its Hive Queen.

"Syn'kra-vaal will be fine. It is you that _I_ am worried about Cass; you do not need to be under any additional stress. Your mind is already under a great strain… "

"How did youend up being such a caring individual, Saa'retah?"

"Because I am _not_ a Hunter or War Master," She smiled "I have spent most of my life trying to prolong the lives of others. Or create things that can. Get used to the fact that not _all _Yautja are hunters."

"The other half you are…"

"Is that more _Ooman-ness_?" chuckled Saa'retah

"No, actually it is something I learnt from the Dark Hunter."

"Is that true?"

"He says that you and Daan'sha and Tau'ken-re and the other Yautja like you are the other halves to what Syn'kra-vaal and I do."

"Why must this Dark One be so cryptic?"

"I think he means that we take lives, our existence is very violence orientated, whereas you are peaceful, you prolong life."

"Perhaps that is so…"

Cassandra and Saa'retah continued to chat quietly to one another each learning new things from one another. Saa'retah was quite surprised at just how much of a quick study she really was and was quite happy that she had found a new friend that she could connect with. It was the fact that they were both quite different that made them react well together, Cass was very outgoing and playful, whereas Saa'retah was often quite serious. Then there was the fact that one of them killed things for a living and the other created things, minor details…

It was only when Saa'retah ran out of things to test and sat herself on the med-hauler next to Cassandra that she realized just how striking she was. The female researcher had never really noticed it before because she had always looked at Ju'lyn-zal in a medical sense, but now that had all changed. She watched as Cass yawned and stretched, then looked over at Syn'kra-vaal again and sighed.

"Hungry I am…"

"I can retrieve you food if you would like," smiled Saa'retah

"That would be amazing. I do not know when the last time was that this body ate anything."

"What would you like?"

"Uhhh, first day as a Yautja, remember…?" laughed Cass, "What do you usually eat?"

"I will bring you a selection," she replied, and made for the door

Cassandra watched as Saa'retah left, she could scent her mood, but her body language was hard to pick sometimes. She looked after her in a quizzical manner, and furrowed her eyebrows in slight question. Tau'ken-re saw her expression from the main console where he was working and clicked his tusks to get her attention.

"She is intimidated by you. That is why she acts as she does."

"You can read my mind Tau'ken-re?"

"Unfortunately not," he grinned "But your expression told me what I wanted to know, my specialty is medical, I know the Yautja anatomy better than most. Your body language is not hard to read."

"She has no reason to be intimidated by me…" replied Cass.

"She has _every _reason to be intimidated by you!" he laughed "You are smart, you will be a powerful hunter, you have Syn'kra-vaal _and _you are absolutely stunning…" he blushed, admiring her physique as if to prove a point.

"You may think whatever you want." Replied Cass with a soft growl "But I happen to think Saa'retah is a wonderful Yautja… and Tau'ken-re?"

"Yes?"

"If you look at me that way again, I will show you just how much of a powerful hunter I can be."

Tau'ken-re knew Cassandra wasn't messing around, the warmth and compassion in her eyes, now replaced by a bitter, out of touch look. It was the first time she had felt any sort of hostility in her new form, and she had done her best to mimic the same cold, detached look that she had seen her male use. And by the way Tau'ken-re quickly finished what he was doing, bowed politely to Cass and left the chamber, told her that she had pulled it off.

She smiled gleefully to herself; she didn't mind at all that Tau'ken-re looked at her that way; at least in _this _body her beauty was natural. It was because he had told her that her new friend was scared of her that made Cass angry, even as a human she never had many successful friendships, apart from James Miller and a few other people. But now it was different, she had a whole, entirely new life ahead of her, and she was going to make the best of every opportunity she saw.

Seeing as there was no one else in the chamber, Cass decided it was time for her to try her walking legs again. She eased herself carefully off the med-hauler and onto her feet; she stood still for a minute before attempting anything. Personally she thought the problem was the height, she was not used to being this high off the ground, it just seemed like such a long way down, and compared to her old body, it was. But as she stepped forward carefully, she fixed her gaze to a point on the wall on the opposite side of the chamber and focused on that spot only. In only a few short strides she was in front of the main console, Cass laughed quietly to herself, turned on her heel and stepped back to her hovering trolley. She repeated the practice a few more times before she was quiet confident with her basic manoeuvring skills.

A moment later saw the eye-catching Yautja female walking laps of the large chamber, and soon after that she was doing it at a brisk pace, without stopping or losing her balance. Cass pulled back her mandibles in a proud grin, and as she exhaled, a strange clacking sound filled the chamber. She spun around in surprise to see where the sound has originated from and without thinking, put her left foot directly in front of her right, as she took another step she tripped herself, sending her crashing to the ground. Cassandra growled and cursed as she got back to her feet.

"… Lucky Tau'ken-re did _not_ annoy me further, I may have fallen and hurt myself trying to catch him…" she mumbled sarcastically "At least I broke nothing."

It took Cassandra a short while to figure out that it had to have been _her _that had made the noise she had heard. As she strolled past the med hauler where Syn'kra-vaal lay, she poked him and he remained unresponsive, proving her own assumption. She looked down at him briefly and felt a warm sensation in her chest, Cass smiled to herself. Now that she _knew _what that feeling was, she could not wait for her male to wake, for he was the only one she wanted to share that emotion with.

As she continued to amble around the chamber, she tried to replicate the clacking sound she had heard, the first time seemed to be instinctual more than anything else because it took a while for her to figure out how to contract her throat in just the right manner. With a little more practice, Cass was clacking like a pro, and the more time she spent on her feet the more coordinated she seemed to get. All in all, she was quite proud of herself, so proud in fact that she increased her pace to a slow jog and after a few more laps of the large chamber; Cassandra found herself wondering if she had a wide open space, just how fast she could run…

* * *

"…I will require that you gather more information before you attempt anything, youngling Siy'kaa…"

"Of course, Elder Ty'ryl-ayn, I have retrieved much information in relation to the Dark Blade separatists; they speak freely here so it is quite simple to monitor them…"

"That is good news youngling, I am happy you are not making me regret sending you there."

"My Elder, do not fret any…" the young turncoat, Siy'kaa, had been hiding his ace in the hole as an effort to impress "I managed to hack the communication network, undetected…"

"You fool! If they catch you and somehow trace your deception to me, there will not be an inhabited world in this entire universe where you can hide!"

"Elder, I remain undetected; all I need to do is make a hard connection to the network and retrieve the data I have stored there. Then you will see just how loyal I can be."

"For your sake, I hope so."

Siy'kaa mumbled under his breath as the secured audio communication terminated, as far as he was concerned, he was doing the right thing. Siy'kaa was young, and had never really been an outstanding Yautja hunter, so he had turned to the O'ka'an Council elders for a substitution. Like many Yautja not skilled or capable of proving their worth by the trade they were so well known for, Siy'kaa was folded into the Guard Structure. For the first few turns, he hated it with a passion, policing dirty, outer suburban districts was torture for him as he came from the hectic life of an inner capital clan. He liked the fast paced, somewhat dangerous lifestyle, but as a failed hunter with failed honour, he had nothing, some members of his clan would no longer even make eye contact with him.

A corrupt O'ka'an Elder, named Ty'ryl-ayn, saw this new guard's suffering, he had hate, he had anger and he had absolutely nothing to lose, the perfect protégé to mold into his new lap dog. So when Siy'kaa was due for his task transfer at the main O'ka'an Council chambers, Ty'ryl-ayn approached him privately. The Elder had informed him that he was no longer under the employment of the O'ka'an Council, but in the personal service of Ty'ryl-ayn himself, and that he had an important, fruitful future ahead of him. At first Siy'kaa couldn't believe what he was hearing; an _Elder_ was offering _him _a permanent position in their service. Ty'ryl-ayn offered much in return for his loyalty and while Siy'kaa thought he was well looked after, little did he know he was being manipulated. The Elder would say that he was 'young, and full of promise' but what he really meant was 'naïve and easily influenced'.

It wasn't long before Siy'kaa had learned almost everything there was to know about his new Elder, and the Ayn'kra Clan, the family clan of Ty'ryl-ayn's blood line. Even things that he was not supposed to know, he found out eventually, that was the advantage of Ty'ryl-ayn's arrogance, he _had _to crow of his own success, constantly. But the more things Siy'kaa learnt, the more he felt as if he was being accepted, he secretly hoped that one day, the Ayn'kra Clan would accept him as one of their own. The unfortunate young guard failed to realize that he was more expendable than he realized, and several times, barley escaped illegal surveying missions with his life, this just bolstered the false confidence inspired by his Elder.

It was a typical morning for Siy'kaa and he was preparing the day's itinerary for Ty'ryl-ayn when the Elder approached him and told him of a special assignment he had planned for him. Siy'kaa was bursting with pride at the opportunity to prove his devotion on a larger scale and could not wait for his Elder to enlighten him on the specifics of his mission. Perhaps it had something to do with the recent dishonouring of the Dark Blade Clan. Over the last few days there had been much outcry over the questionable alliances between the O'ka'an Council and that of the Blade Clan. The 'Blades' were respected covert operatives throughout the entire Yautja species and on more than one occasion, when other clans or Councils faced insurmountable odds, they called in the Dark Blade Clan. They were exceptional at what they did, and Blade Operatives endured a much, much more intensive training regime than other clans and Council Hunters, albeit, their cooperation came at a cost.

But on a recent mission to infiltrate and destroy an Ooman research facility, several of the 'best' Hunters from the O'ka'an Council and several Dark Blade Operatives lost their lives. Only one returned, in shame, a promising, but, perhaps young male named Syn'kra-vaal. Siy'kaa remembered his demotion and public disciplinary trial well, after all, he was watching from the dais where the Council Elders were situated. Even days after, there was still great discontent from the Dark Blade Elders, but because it had been an O'ka'an Council offensive, they had to assume responsibility for all the lost Yautja. So it came down the Council to decide the disciplinary measures.

It was the evening of the same day that Ty'ryl-ayn had told Siy'kaa of his 'special assignment' when the elder requested the youngling's presence to personal chambers at the Ayn'kra estate. Siy'kaa was nervous, he had only ever been inside the walls of Ayn'kra territory once before, but he was welcomed by most as a guest, an unusual sensation for any Yautja underling. It didn't take him long to find Ty'ryl-ayn's chamber, as Siy'kaa had memorized the layout of the Ayn'kra community shortly after becoming somewhat obsessed with his newfound acceptance.

Ty'ryl-ayn welcomed him with open hospitality, Siy'kaa felt as if he was more an equal than a servant, as the Elder had hoped, so when the time came, Siy'kaa would not even hesitate in his decision. Ty'ryl-ayn further influenced his young spy with the finest C'ntlip and stories of great wars of the past. And to the corrupt Elders utter delight, as he displayed some of the relevant data to his 'special assignment' Siy'kaa almost looked like he would jump out of his skin with excitement.

"You will be required to practice your skills as a guard once more for this assignment youngling…" Ty'ryl-ayn smiled as he saw Siy'kaa's dislike "_But_, it will be here…"

With a flicker of claw, the Elder changed the projection of his personal console, it showed a moon in an unfamiliar system, and Siy'kaa cleared his throat, the C'ntlip giving him more confidence than usual.

"What awaits me here Elder?"

"What I am presenting you here is to never leave this chamber, or I will kill you myself… Do you understand Siy'kaa?"

"I understand Elder."

"Very well… This system is an ancient Yautja mining region, it has been depleted and abandoned for centuries, until not so long ago when the leading councils from every Yautja inhabited system agreed to fund a research complex."

"Elder, I have heard of no such place."

"That is exactly the point, _no one _aside from the leading Elders knows about this place, and it _will _stay that way."

"What task do you appoint me with Elder Ty'ryl-ayn? Surely this place is of great importance to all the Yautja systems."

"Indeed it is of great importance, therefore only the best are chosen, but I think an excellent recommendation from me would see you infiltrate the guard ranks with ease…"

"A facility of this kind, quite large it must be…"

"The researchers and scientists make up most of the personnel, but there, being a guard is rather dangerous, there are many… strange ways for one to die. They are always looking for talented sentries."

"What would you have me do once I have settled into their ranks Elder?"

"You seem to have gained an unusual talent for surveillance, youngling. You will be under the guise of a guard while you gather the information I require."

"As you wish," smiled Siy'kaa, barley containing his happiness

"You _must _be vigilant, the Guard Chief, Avaal'ekan is very adept at detecting deception, but at the same time, you must play your role." Ty'ryl-ayn knew Siy'kaa would not come back alive. He almost pitied the youngling, almost. "The facilities senior scientist, Daan'sha must also be watched, although he is not very old, he is one of the most brilliant Yautja minds in history. And he also, is very sharp."

"I _will _be successful in fulfilling your wishes Elder; I believe my skills have improved greatly while under your service."

"For your sake, I hope so, Siy'kaa. This is of great importance to me, the details of this mission will be sent in a data burst to your wrist device momentarily. But my main concern is the Dark Blade Elder, Bre'ta'ak."

"I am aware of Bre'ta'ak. What would you have me do…?" asked Siy'kaa, with obvious implication.

"You would not last three seconds against someone as powerful as he." Stated Ty'ryl-ayn, scenting the younglings mood "But I have reason to believe he is instigating something with Daan'sha, this I must know. You know my feelings of the Blade Clan, Siy'kaa, and I _cannot _let the Blade Elders get a foothold on the Council of O'ka'an like they have done in so many other systems."

"Permit me to ask Elder, but why are they not to be trusted…?"

"Foolish pup! If enough Blade Elders manage to gain Council standing, they will be free to command the entire oversight of anything closely related to Yautja military. They will destroy thousands of years of progress that the Ayn'kra Clan has worked hard to instil. We _must _look to the future Siy'kaa… The Dark Blade Clan is nothing but a separatist column that must be removed, starting right here, on O'ka'an."

Siy'kaa revered the advice Ty'ryl-ayn had imparted unto him and even now, in the present, after he had seen all kinds of opinion toward such a simple political matter, he remained loyal to the Ayn'kra Clan. There was one thing Ty'ryl-ayn said that he actually meant with no deception intended and that was Siy'kaa budding skill as a turncoat. No one expected the eager young guard, who appeared to worship the very ground that his Rylt'ah, Avaal'ekan walked upon. Yet when he was alone, he was free to patrol where he pleased, listening in on things that he usually would not be entitled to.

The young guard sat alone in his small quarters, he was supposed to have been on duty, but stole away for a scheduled communication with his Elder. After Ty'ryl-ayn had terminated the private subspace channel, Siy'kaa accessed a 'watcher' program on his private console. He had developed the directive to open a back door into the facilities main communications network without being detected, and so far it had worked. He mumbled to himself as he listened again to the audio dialogue he had recorded in Daan'sha's quarters, trying to figure out just what they were planning. Whatever it was, it had something to do with the separatist, Syn'kra-vaal and the Ooman he had brought with him.

He had to find a way to loop a constant recording program into the surveillance systems without being discovered, the communications network was easy, but this, this was going to require some serious trickery.

* * *

Cass had no idea how much time had passed, she just kept jogging around the large research chamber, talking aloud to herself and to Syn'kra-vaal. After a while, she found the path she had been following was getting a little too familiar, so she dragged equipment away from the walls and scattered it randomly around the chamber, so she could dodge in and around it. The extra obstacles made the difference she was hoping for and just a short while later, Cassandra was actually beginning to _feel_ like she was this 'Hunter' she was made out to be.

"Do you not think I am manoeuvring better, Syn?" she smiled to his unconscious form.

After another several laps around the chamber Cass heard someone outside the door, the locking mechanism clunked softly as it deactivated and the door slide silently open. Cass didn't even have to look to see who it was.

"Greetings Saa'retah!" she grinned, as she jogged passed the chamber door. "When you left, I could barely balance, watch me now!"

Saa'retah laughed as she watched Cass quickly sidestep a small hovering trolley and spin around so she was jogging backwards.

"See?" Cass smiled; she noticed Saa'retah was carrying a large, flat serving dish

"I see indeed!" Chuckled Saa'retah "But what have you done to your chamber? This place is a mess!"

"It was Syn's idea!"

"Oh how amusing…" Smiled the other female, raising her eyebrows at her new friend "Come, you should eat, your body will need sustenance."

Saa'retah walked over and placed the platter upon Cass' med-hauler and as her friend approached she could smell the food, it was so different to anything she had ever scented, but never the less, it made her mouth water. Some of the food looked semi-familiar, but for the most part, it looked down right fucking strange. Cassandra picked a small round thing off the platter and held it close to her mouth so she could scent it. It smelt almost lemony, but sweet at the same time, Saa'retah selected the same thing and held it out.

"Osc'tal. It is a common fruit that is grown in many Yautja settlements."

"I thought you, or _we _were mainly carnivorous in nature," asked Cassandra.

"We are, but as our bodies evolve and adapt, we require certain nutrients that meat cannot provide. And most quite enjoy plant produce. It aids our body's natural functions if we ingest a wide variety of sustenance."

"Osc'tal…" repeated Cass as she bit into the fruit, it had a strange texture, but the flavour was quite intense "I like it." she said, over a mouthful of produce.

Saa'retah laughed and picked up a large leaf from the platter, it reminded Cass of lettuce, but a little bigger. She watched as the female scientist folded it in half before selecting a small cut of meat, placing it in the centre of the leaf and folding it in half again. She handed it to Cassandra, who had just finished the rest of her Osc'tal.

"Is that meat raw…?"

"Yes, uncooked it is. This is flesh from a small ground baring mammal which is also common in areas where Yautja settle. It is known as 'tiu've'; most of the meat we eat is raw though some do prefer it cooked occasionally."

Cassandra was a little uncertain, she had never really eaten raw flesh before, but she accepted the edible parcel that Saa'retah handed to her. _'What else to I have these sharp teeth for…?' _ She asked herself. The scent of the leaf was quite earthy, but it had a subtle hint of some sort of natural herb-like smell. As she bit into it, she was surprised that the meat was quite tender and as she chewed her eyes widened, she swallowed quickly and grinned.

"_That _is one of the best things I have ever tasted…"

"I can only imagine." Laughed Saa'retah "Is it true that most Ooman food is created via cloning?"

"Uhhh… most of it…" said Cass, her mouth full

"I suppose they do what is most effective yet does not cost them a lot."

"Most of the time they just do what does not cost them a lot and not worry about effectiveness… But this!" she finished the vegetable wrapped meat "This is amazing!"

Saa'retah smiled and picked up something else from the food platter, it was long and odd looking, she broke it in half with ease and handed half to Cass.

"Dyjuc Root. Traditionally it is cooked then allowed to dry."

The long thin tuber-like vegetable was firm and rubbery to bite and didn't taste like anything Cassandra would rush to tell her friends about. But as she chewed and her saliva rehydrated the starchy flesh, it began to tenderize somewhat, the flavour improved a little, but it was still nothing fancy. Saa'retah could see Cass' reaction and took a bite of something else from the platter before she pointed at what her friend was munching.

"Dyjuc is not enjoyed by many, but it is very good for the tusks, it produces a natural enzyme which aids in bone and protein redevelopment."

"I can honestly say it is not my first choice so far…"

"I cannot blame you, I dislike it also. But it does have its purpose."

Saa'retah continued to help her newfound friend to sample and identify several other varieties of foodstuffs that were quite common in Yautja circles. It was actually quite enjoyable for Cass, not so much the eating, but learning the culture of her new race, learning history and traditions was developing into somewhat of a hobby. The female scientist enjoyed the company of her new friend, she knew Cass had a strong mind, and if the speed of her learning was any indication, she was going to be more intelligent than most. The two continued to speak of Yautja history, Saa'retah saw that Cassandra enjoyed history and decided the best way for her to learn was too see it.

"Come, I have had a thought, Cass."

"Hurt did it?" Joked the new huntress

"Not as much as it would have hurt you, thick skull pup!" retorted Saa'retah with a grin.

"I was wondering if you had a personality," stated Cass, "I used to think you were a little too serious."

"It is hard to not be serious here. I rarely have time to socialize with any others but the few that I work close to."

"Daan'sha seems to manage!"

"That is because he is insane, science, research, making impossible things possible. This _is _his life and he loves doing it. That is why he is always smiling, most of the time at least."

"Are there many females stationed here? I do not think I have seen any others."

"Including myself, there are eight, not many enter this lifestyle, not because of anything related to intelligence. But because it is a very time consuming trade, and being stationed here, away from your clan most of the time, it is quite hard sometimes."

"I can imagine. What was your idea?"

"Follow me."

Cassandra followed Saa'retah around several trolleys and other pieces of equipment that were scattered around the chamber; they ended up on the raised section of floor where the main console sat. Saa'retah looked at Cass and gestured toward the console, as she stepped toward the large semicircular control panel, Cassandra began to remember what she knew of the Yautja written language. It wasn't much but it was a start, there were literally hundreds of different sensor pads, each with a different command. The changeling looked a little confused.

"Where do I start…?"

"Yautja consoles such as this are networked to the entire facility, apart from this one, which is still isolated for now." Saa'retah stepped up beside her friend and point at the different sectors of the sensor grids. "This section here controls the projection systems, to command the console to do different tasks you will need to use combinations of sensors, activated simultaneously. For example, use the 'display' and 'group' pads from the projection panel and the 'directive' pad from the main group, in the centre."

Cassandra did as Saa'retah instructed and three blank projections appeared in front of them, one directly in front of them, and one each to the left and right. The centre projection was somewhat larger than the other two. And now that she had the vision native to the Yautja, Cass could see how the distinct radiant light spectrums worked in conjunction with their sight. Saa'retah pointed at the projections.

"You see?"

"Yes… It will take some getting used to but I think I can manage."

"Good! Now, these are directive displays, when you gain familiarity with Yautja technology you will be able to instruct the console to do basically anything with the right directive. This is the more advanced way of doing things, but you can get very refined results this way." She paused to look sideways at Cassandra, who nodded in understanding. "Now, you see how the centre is larger? This is because this is the primary at the current time, but watch."

Cass watched, intrigued as Saa'retah touched a claw from her left hand to the main display and held it there; the projection shrunk to the same size as the others and changed its shade slightly. Saa'retah extended her left arm out and around behind her, dragging the projection away from the console, Cassandra watched wide eyed as she then used her right hand to drag the left projection into the centre. It changed color like the other as she moved it, then it grew to a larger size as it settled on the centre emitter. Saa'retah giggled as she saw the expression on Cass' face, she dragged the projection in her left hand to the left emitter and it settled as the centre had done and began to darken back into its previous shade.

"You may manipulate the projections in any way you like…"

Cassandra watched again as Saa'retah placed both palms flat against the face of the large projection and as its color faded again; she pulled her hands apart, causing the display to grow exponentially. Once it had grown to the point of blocking out half the chamber, Saa'retah repeated the process, though this time she started with her arms spread wide and brought her hands back together, shrinking it.

"The projections are fully interactive, though directive displays are not a good example…"

Saa'retah was interrupted as the chamber door cycled open and Daan'sha strolled in, a bemused look on his face.

"What have you done to this chamber?" he smiled

"Exercise," replied Cass

Daan'sha watched in surprise as she easily vaulted through the main directive display over the command console and landed silently in front of the skinny male.

"Impressive!" he nodded "I was not expecting you to recover this rapidly."

"No one is more impressed than I," replied Cass "This body is amazing."

"And your speech is sounding much better as well," he mused "Perhaps your mind strength carried over into your new form."

Cass just nodded politely and looked around at Saa'retah as she stepped down from the console and walked toward them.

"Saa'retah was an amazing help."

"Indeed she is a good teacher… But unfortunately, I must take her away for a little while." Daan'sha looked over at his female "Saa'retah, I need you to check some new directives in the Black Hole laboratory. I think we are getting close now!" he grinned.

"I will return soon Cass." Nodded Saa'retah "I will not be long, we have been _'getting close now' _for the last few months…" she smiled "Perhaps you could try and rest a little, you should not stress your body too much just yet."

Cassandra watched as they left the chamber and the door closed behind them, she looked around for a minute before walking to the very rear of the large room where she knew there was a large stool next to the work bench on the back wall. After she retrieved the stool she walked back to where Syn was lying, still unconscious on the med-hauler that sat closest to the main console. She pulled up the stool and sat next to him; looking down at her male she began to feel a pang of sadness.

"I seriously wish you would wake up soon… I wish you could see me now Syn, what I have become, this body, it is truly amazing."

Of course there was no response, Cass just sighed and leant forward so she could rest her head upon his chest. His breath came in a slow, steady, pattern and she could hear his hearts beating rhythmically in his battle hardened chest. The female Yautja kept perfectly still, looking up at his face, breathing his calming scent, after a little while, a thought came to her mind and closed her eyes to concentrate. It was a strange feeling, almost like she was dialling someone on a comms device.

'_Hey Jul, are you there?'_ It took a short moment for a reply to come

'_Cassandra, you have yourself a problem already?' _there was amusement in her tone

'_My problem is that my Syn is still in a coma!'_

'_I am sorry; there is nothing I can do about that…'_

'_What about the Darkling? It is his doing after all.' _asked Cass

'_I cannot help you, the Dark One has not shown himself to me since we spoke earlier. Remember, I am as new to this as you are to my body.'_

'_I am sorry; I do not mean to be abrupt,' _she replied _'can you pass on a message next time you see him?'_

'_Of course, but I am sure if you want him to hear you, he will hear you.'_

'_You are more than likely correct, but just tell him anyway. Tell him that if he doesn't wake my male soon, there will be trouble, because for Syn, I will cross over… And then he will be sorry!'_

'_It will be worth it just to see his reaction,' _replied Ju'lyn-zal with mirth.

'_Thank you Jul, I will be in touch.'_

'_I know. Be well my friend.'_

Cassandra knew it would be entertaining for both parties, but she still hoped that the Dark One understood that underneath her humour, she was still quite serious. The eye-catching Yautja female began to let her thoughts wander, and before she knew it, her mental exhaustion had caught up with her and she drifted peacefully to sleep.

* * *

For the first time in many, many years Syn'kra-vaal dreamed peaceful dreams, and oddly enough, there was no sign of the Dark One, after their last encounter, Syn had been half expecting him to make an appearance. But the Dark Blade operative dreamed only of hunting the massive herbivorous Il'kun'ta on open plains, the sun beating down on him as he streaked through the long grass, his glaive in hand.

It hadn't seemed like much time had passed before Syn's conscious mind started to assume control again, slowly he began to wake, though still in his dream he could hear things, things that should have been on these open plains. Ju'lyn-zal's light, musical voice came to his ear slits and he could smell her sensual, warm scent on every breath. Although her voice made no words, he could hear it, and as the warm sun continued to beat down on him, he abandoned his pursuit, lay down in the long grass and closed his eyes.

It was a steady, warm pressure upon his chest that eventually forced Syn'kra-vaal back into consciousness. And as he opened his eyes to see who was laying across his chest he thought he was still dreaming. Syn fought to remain calm, as a powerful, overwhelming joy spread right through his very core, after everything they had been through together, after all the pain she had had to endure, something had _actually _worked in their favour. With a gentle claw he pushed away the long dreaded hair that had fallen forward obscuring her beautiful face, as he draped the locks back over her shoulder, Cass stirred and awoke.

Never before had Syn felt anything as commanding as the emotion he felt right at that moment, and as she came to, she stared back at him with a look he would never forget. Her big, gorgeously warm, golden eyes continued to hold the gaze of his own as Syn'kra-vaal took a deep calming breath and tenderly wiped a silent tear from her face.

"My Cass…"


	28. Bond

Chapter 27: Bond…

The first thing Cassandra felt was a tickling sensation that moved from her shoulder, down the left side of her back, until then, she had been dozing quite peacefully. Before she had even opened her eyes she could smell her male's calming scent, though it was tainted with an overtone of excitement. She knew this could only mean one thing; her thoughts began to scream at her _'HE IS AWAKE! OPEN YOUR EYES DAMN IT!'_ Cass had been waiting impatiently for him to wake so she could share her happiness with him but all of a sudden she was run through with a barrage of emotion. _'What if he thinks I am still Ju'lyn-zal…?' _her thoughts swam, _'Oh stop being so fucking dramatic!' _she snapped at herself _'He stood up to a fucking GOD for you, how much more of a dead giveaway do you want? Get with the program, wake up and face him!'_

Nervous didn't even begin to explain how Cassandra felt at that point and time, her hearts raced and she held her breath as she forced her eyes open. No words could explain what passed between the two of them as their eyes met for the first time, _both_ as Yautja. Cassandra could feel the tears coming; it was just too much, after all the pain and torment, now they could start their journey, together, bonded as one.

Every living being, no matter what race or creed knows _exactly_ when they find their soul mate, the one life force they will live out their days with, and right at that moment, there are no rules, only love in its most pure and basic element. And as Cassandra lost herself in Syn'kra-vaal's passionate gaze, a few seconds seemed like an eternity, and during so, all of Cass' uncertainty of her male's acceptance of her was quelled. She held perfectly still as he reached out to her, she could feel a trace of wetness from the corner of her eye, rolling down her left cheek. Then, there was nothing, only his warm, affectionate touch, just the simple, tactile sensation of his skin against her own was all she needed to know that he felt as she did.

Without warning, Syn'kra-vaal bawled out in happiness, a smile of pure delight spread across his face. Before Cass could even react, he was on his feet in a flash; she felt a sudden pressure under her arms as Syn literally threw her up off the stool where she sat and caught her around her abdomen. At first she was a little surprised but as he hugged her tight and spun her around, her musical laughter filled the chamber. Syn had been so caught up in the moment that he hadn't even had time to realize that his body was still a little weak from what the Dark Hunter had taken from him. And as he spun her around, he felt himself loose balance, Syn'kra-vaal didn't even try to stop falling and they both crashed to the ground in a fit of laugher and limbs.

The powerful scent of pure ecstasy filled the entire chamber as they rolled round the floor of the chamber laughing, crying, and out of control. Syn was simply beside himself at the fact that he could actually act normally around Cassandra now, without the constant fear of harming her. And as they scrambled around the floor, lost in each others embrace, one of the smaller trolleys that Cass had moved earlier was sent crashing into her med-hauler, sending the food platter clattering to the ground. It was only the remaining food raining down upon them that made them stop for a moment and look at each other before they both started cackling with laughter once more. A short while later, Syn and Cass lay facing each other on the cold floor, merely inches between them, food and equipment scattered across he chamber.

For the most part they remained silent, apart from the rumbling purrs that emanated from both of them, silent tears still ran down Cass' face as she smiled at Syn. She was finally starting to get used to her body throwing out strange instinctive impulses, first the clacking, now she was purring, _'what's next?' _she thought to herself. She closed her eyes as she saw Syn'kra-vaal reaching out to her once more, even her most basic tactile sensations were exaggerated due to the highly tuned senses of her new body. She could feel the natural warmth from his fingers as they hovered mere millimeters above her beautiful face. And as he touched her, it was like a strange electrical impulse passed between both of them; she reacted before she could even think, reaching up with her right hand and pressing his hand to her face. With her eyes remaining closed, she nuzzled her cheek into his warm touch and breathed in his affectionate scent.

"My Syn …" she smiled through her tears

Syn'kra-vaal's hearts missed a beat as he heard her use his name in their natural tongue, it _had_ been something of dream to him, but it was now more real than he had ever hoped. Any fears or doubts he had were gone, it was actually Cassandra, it had worked, the Dark One had come through for them. Never before had Syn'kra-vaal felt this way, he wanted to scream out to anyone that would listen, he had found his Heart Mate. The last four years of Syn's life had been worse than anything any Yautja should have to endure; being stripped of honor was like being stripped of the soul. And even though only a few minutes had passed between Cassandra and himself, he knew it was worth every day of the torment he had suffered through.

He could feel the wetness under the hand that Cass held to her face and he moved, just slightly, making her open her eyes and smile at him. Syn realized then that Cassandra wasn't the only one that had to get used to differences in their new relationship. Since he had woken, he had learnt that every time she smiled at him with those big, affectionate eyes, he found it hard to breathe. He swallowed nervously and pulled his hand away from her so he could wipe the tears from her face.

"No more…" he growled quietly

"I can not help it!" she laughed "… Syn, I have _never _been this happy!"

"Then stop crying! Or I think I might start…"

"So…" Cass drew in a relaxing breath and exhaled "It worked!"

"Oh Cass, it worked indeed…" he gently traced her jaw line with an idle claw

"If you keep doing that, totally worth it this whole mess will be!" she blushed, then suddenly laughed "Oh, what a mood killer!" Syn looked at her blankly "You have food in your hair..." snorted Cass

They both broke down with laughter as Syn reached around and removed a squashed piece of Naxa fruit from the back of his head. Cass propped herself up on one elbow and stole a quick glance at her males semi-naked body as he half turned over to throw the spoiled fruit away. As he looked back at her, she narrowed her eyes playfully at him and ran a claw down the most protrusive line of his shoulder.

"So tell me… How do you know I am not Ju'lyn-zal…?"

Syn's reaction startled her, she was expecting to confuse him, and instead he rolled over on his back and burst out laughing.

"You are serious?" he chortled "Now that I am awake, you are not the only one with higher senses Cass!"

"And what does that mean!" she pushed him playfully

"You may look like Ju'lyn-zal, but everything about you is still you." He stopped to breathe intently "Your scent, it is similar, but _not_ identical to Ju'lyn-zal's… Very similar, but not the same…" He rolled back to face her "And your eyes, I can tell that it is you Cass."

It would have taken an exceptionally talented Yautja to actually be able to tell that Cassandra wasn't Ju'lyn-zal, and those that had never met her before, would not know either way. But Syn on the other hand was _trained_ to observe, and he _knew_ that the tiny, almost obscure emerald colored speckles that subtly ornamented Cassandra's eyes were new, a carryover from her original body. And only in the right light could you notice them if you looked close enough. Cassandra blushed as he reached out to stroke her face once more.

"And your body language, the way you look when I touch you… These are all signs that tell me it is you."

"Fine…" she smiled, making him sigh awkwardly

"Be careful which way you point that thing, its dangerous." He grinned

Cass remained quiet as she watched Syn get to his feet and stretch, now more than ever, his body was hard for her not to ogle. Much could be said for the way that Syn felt about Cassandra, but he was much more adept at making sure he wasn't seen while he 'browsed'. He looked down at her and offered a hand to pull Cass to her feet; she graciously accepted it and blushed as she caught him stealing a glance at her agile, yet shapely figure as he pulled her from the floor. The task was a little harder that it should have been for Syn'kra-vaal; obviously his body was still a little weak, but he didn't let it show for a second.

As they stood face to face, it was a little weird for Cass; she was used to having Syn stand at least a foot and a half taller than her, now she was a head taller than him. He looked up at her and flared his mandibles in a big grin.

"So how are you settling in to your new body?"

"Slowly…" she growled "I actually had to _learn_ to walk! Though after that it became a little easier, then there is all the instinctive things that I do without even meaning to, purring for instance!"

Syn'kra-vaal clacked with amusement, with that sound, so familiar to the Yautja; Cass repeated the auditory gesture, though hers was a little softer, somewhat more feminine.

"… Our language, how…?"

"Oh… That." She grinned "The Darkling helped me out with that, I had some sort of a translator, but I think it stopped working after I learnt all the basic things."

"At least you are talking well." Said Syn

"I agree," she nodded "I do enjoy speaking this language. I am pleased that we can now both speak normally together."

"Obviously your advanced learning abilities have not been affected by these last turn of events." He purred "And me not be able to understand Ooman correctly never stopped _you_ talking normally." Laughed Syn

"Sorry about that." She giggled "Now I understand this language, I can see how hard the Ooman speak must be."

"Even talking like a true Yautja you are."

"I honestly think this is what I was supposed to be, right from the beginning." She smiled

"Well, you fit the role rather well." He grinned back at her

"Speaking of fitting…" she looked sideways at him. "Not that I mind, but did Ju'lyn-zal always wear this sort of thing?"

"Most active Yautja females wear something similar when they do not require armor or are simply training. I believe it provides… uhhh support." He winked

Cassandra looked down at the tight fitting synthetic pelt-like singlet top she was wearing and quickly looked back up at Syn who rapidly refocused his vision on her eyes.

"Your word I will take for it…" she looked at him with mock ferocity

"I am glad. But if you prefer, you could always go without clothing…" he laughed

"Dream it, male." She spat and lunged to grab him

Syn'kra-vaal laughed and without even thinking, dropped into his usual hand to hand combat stance, ducking away from her with ease. It had been so long since he had trained that it felt strange to be using his body this way again, what was more, was that now Cass was Yautja, he didn't have to worry about harming her.

"Quicker than that you will have to be!" he laughed, sidestepping her again

"Hold still… C'JIT! Stop moving so fast!" she laughed

"I almost felt the breeze from that one!"

"You are drone food when I get a hold of you!" taunted Cass

"_When _you get a hold of me…" he evading her with ease "I think you still have a lot to learn yet!"

"That is not fair! The combat is the _one _thing I really wanted to enjoy!" she pouted "Why could _he _not have at least left me Ju'lyn-zal's combat training?"

"Because…" replied Syn, ducking under her "I think that it is better that you _have _to learn our ways, enjoy it more you will if you have worked for it… Worry not, I will teach you the ways of the Dark Blade. You _will _be the best."

"When do we start?" she questioned with a grin

Syn mock jabbed at her faster than she could follow, then as Cass grabbed at his arm, he chuckled and pulled her forward, using her own momentum to his advantage. Before she knew it, he had spun her around and pulled both her arms behind her back, holding them easily with one hand. Cass squirmed and cursed at him as he used his free hand to poke her exposed sides, tickling her.

"We start with some agility training first."

"Lucky I am a fast learner then…" she said

Syn growled in surprise as she shoved her whole body weight backwards, knocking him over and landing on top of him. They both scrambled wildly around on the floor, Cass trying to roll over and pin her male while he tried to secure her at the same time. She giggled and squirmed, trying to get the upper hand, and every time he tried to grab her arms, Cassandra would roll the other way. It was the chamber door cycling open that eventually made them both stop and look up.

Daan'sha stood in the open chamber doorway, his mandibles wide as Cassandra and Syn looked up at him like two pups that had been caught doing something wrong.

"What… Have you two done to this chamber?"

"Just wait…" growled Syn, trying to grab Cass' right arm "I can explain!"

Cass growled loudly and flared her mandibles, pissed off, as Syn pinned both of her arms together again, slowly she was learning how to control the limitations of her new body. She wiggled herself around so she was next to him then suddenly rolled over, dragging Syn's body on top of her own. The position they both ended up in was rather provocative and Saa'retah began to laugh as Syn giggled, but the confident grin was wiped quickly from his face as Cass flicked her hips in a serpent like movement. Syn grunted as he was shunted from her warm body to the hard floor between her legs, before he could move, she swung her long, powerful legs around his chest and hooked her feet together. The Yautja male knew she had gained the upper hand, and as he tried to move Cassandra laughed and began to clamp her knees together.

"Surrender." She purred, proud of herself

"Never!" growled Syn, affronted

"Wrong answer…"

Syn tried to keep a composed look as she increased the pressure around his chest, it turns out he had underestimated just how fast she was adjusting to her body. The Yautja male knew how to get out of her powerful legs, but decided to let her think she had the upper hand for a moment.

"Had enough?" she grinned up at him

"No…" he coughed "…Perhaps…"

"Let go of my arms…?" she asked

Syn'kra-vaal waited until Cassandra's scent told him that she was confident of her victory before he released his grip on her arms. She smiled triumphantly and continued to hold pressure on her male's chest; Syn stretched his arms leisurely and looked down at her.

"You do know that the average Yautja can hold their breath for over thirty minutes, do you not?"

"What…?"

"But comfortable, this is not."

"Ahhh, excuse me…" growled Daan'sha "I _do _have other things to do."

Cass narrowed her eyes and increased her crush a little more; Syn just laughed down at her and tightened all the muscles in his chest, both of them completely ignoring their skinny friend.

"Try harder!" taunted Syn "You can not be _that _weak!"

As she growled her response, Syn grinned and tenderly ran his hands down the backs of her thighs, Cass gasped and glared at him.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Do not mind Daan'sha, he likes to watch…" answered Syn with an instigative wink

She looked up him, flushing with embarrassment as he continued to move his hands gently around her thighs, little did she know, he was actually feeling for a specific nerve grouping where two of the main thigh muscles joined. If he happened to enjoy the feel of her well toned body under his touch, so be it.

Cassandra growled a caution to her male as he moved his hands in position.

"Or what?" he laughed

She was about to answer when he closed his powerful hands, the pressure upon his chest was released instantly as her leg muscles twitched violently.

"OW! S'YUIT-DE!" she cursed, rubbing her thighs to try and massage out the pain

"Had enough?" mocked Syn, parroting her own words.

She looked at him through narrowed eyes as he grinned smugly and got to his feet, turning to face Daan'sha and Saa'retah.

"I apologize, you were saying som… WHA…!"

Syn'kra-vaal yelled out as his legs were kicked out from under him, making him crash back to the floor, before he could act; Cass was on him in a flash. She sat on his chest, panting slightly, her knees apart so she could pin his arms to the floor, he snarled up at her and tried to kick out with his legs but she leant backwards before he could do anything. The larger size of her body was the only advantage she really had, so she ended up bent over backwards, using her hands to pin his legs to the ground by his ankles and the weight of her lower body to keep his arms secure.

"I apologize, you were saying something…?" teased Cass

The immobilized male growled his frustration and struggled against Cass' weight, but she would not give in, Saa'retah watched wide eyed as she watched her new friend pinning the Blade operative to the ground.

"Well… This is unexpected." Grumbled Syn

"Have you finished now, pups?" asked Daan'sha, getting a little frustrated

"It's over Syn! Cass is victorious!" laughed Saa'retah

Cass looked down at him with raised eyebrows, she could tell he didn't often get beaten, and that he was none to happy about being beaten by a female.

"Just say the victor I am, and you will be freed." She smirked

"… You win…" mumbled Syn "L'ulij-bper lo-dit…"

"Now, now, be nice." She teased him

Cassandra knew that they were just toying around and that in a real fight, she would more than likely end up with a serious ass whooping, but that didn't stop her from teasing her male. As she got off him and to her feet, she wore her increasingly familiar, dazzling smile, even Daan'sha couldn't help but grin in response. Syn sprang to his feet and looked up at Cass with ridiculed hostility; she just laughed and gently swayed sideways, playfully bumping into him.

"NO!" shouted Daan'sha as Syn made to retaliate "That is enough children!" he looked up at Saa'retah "From this day forth, I vow that I will never have younglings of my own!"

"Yes we will." His female replied "But do not fear. Our offspring would not be as feral as these two!"

Both Syn and Cass traded playful looks, Cass purred and leaned into her male's warmth as Syn wrapped his arm gently around her waist.

"If you have offspring the only thing you would have to worry about is whether the _little brains _accidentally destroy half a star system while playing around this place!"

"_Little Brains_…" Parroted Saa'retah, "I like that."

"Little Brains?" Tau'ken-re's surprised voice echoed from the corridor "You are with pup, Saa'retah?"

"No!" laughed Daan'sha, nervously "Wait… I am correct?" he questioned, wide eyed

"Yes, you fool."

"Oh…" the medically trained Yautja seemed almost disappointed "At least I see that _you _two are wasting no time." Grinned Tau'ken-re as he pushed past Daan'sha and Saa'retah

Tau'ken-re looked more at Syn'kra-vaal than his new mate, though he did flash a quick glance in her general direction.

"How are you feeling Syn'kra-vaal?"

"I am feeling well."

"Well for someone who just had his back end handed to him by a female." Smiled Saa'retah

"A female with no _training_." Added Cass

"I would like to check you over, to be sure." Nodded Tau'ken-re

"And there are a few things that I would speak with you about, Cass." Said Daan'sha

The supple bodied female nodded down at her skinny friend as Tau'ken-re led Syn toward one of the upright med-haulers.

"Sorry about the mess…" she blushed

"Worry not about that. I wish to explain what 'happened' to you, in case anyone questions."

"Avaal'ekan…" she replied

"Amongst others." He sighed "You appear to be fitting in very well, and Saa'retah tells me that you are a very fast learner, that is good news. Now, the first thing I feel that should be said, is get used to others calling you Ju'lyn-zal, that _is_ the name of your body after all. It is who Yautja know you as…"

"I have made my peace with that fact." Nodded Cass

"Good, now, as far as you know, the last thing _you_ remember, is being struck from behind at the Blade facility back on O'ka'an. Then you awoke here, the synthetic Ooman helped us to stimulate the dormant areas of your brain, right before she died. That is all you say if anyone asks…"

"And if someone decides to scan my head and find foreign technology?"

"I never thought of that…" Daan'sha furrowed his brow

"I thought you were supposed to be intelligent." Grinned Cassandra

"Hmmm… I think Imight have an idea!" chirped Saa'retah

Both Daan'sha and Cassandra watched as the other female stepped through the spoiled food and equipment to retrieve one of the scan panels that Cass has seen her using before. When she returned to their side, she touched a few of the symbols on the 'handles' of the device and it shimmered to life, the actual panel component glowing a faint green color. Cass had not previously seen how the device actually worked so Saa'retah held it over her arm and cycled through several different viewing modes. Like all other Yautja image technology, the medical scan panels used varying radiation signatures to further amplify the visual data for the viewer.

Cassandra's eyes widened as she watched her skin fade away under the scanner, revealing the basic muscle groups in her forearm. Saa'retah tapped another sensor pad and the muscle began to fade, leaving only tendons and bone, Cass moved her fingers and watched her bones and other sinuous tissues working together.

"Cool!"

"How is it cool?" asked Daan'sha, confused

"Ahh… Not physically cool, but uhh it is an _Oomanism_…" blushed Cass

Both Daan'sha and Saa'retah exchanged an awkward glance before the female scientist moved the scan panel up to Cass' head. The soon to be Blade female stood perfectly still as they silently looked into her head, after a few seconds, a gasp from Daan'sha broke the silence.

"Where is it…? Tau'ken-re… WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"What?" replied the medic from the center of the chamber "What in the name of Darkness are you talking about?"

"Where is the chip you installed?"

"Wait… what is going on here…" asked Cass, panic in her voice, Syn detected her distress at once and a loud, protective growl ripped from his throat

"I do not know where the implant is. The last time I saw it, it was in Cass' head, WHERE I IMPLANTED IT!" Tau'ken-re snarled

"Be calm males!" snapped Saa'retah "One thick skull in the chamber is enough, I do not need you all acting like idiots…"

"She is right," mumbled Daan'sha, shaking his head "There has got to be a logical explanation for this."

"No, there does not!" laughed Syn "If the Darkling had a hand in anything, then logic is thrown to the Kainde Amedha; and Saa'retah…? _Two_ thick skulls, _two,_ my Cass is not a squint…"

"So you are saying that the replica of my old Synchro Chip is not there?" asked Cass, ignoring her male

"That is correct." Replied Saa'retah, her brow furrowed. "But the transfer could not have worked if it was not there…"

"It was there!" growled Tau'ken-re "I implanted it as you asked."

"Syn…? You are awfully quiet. You know something do you not?" asked Daan'sha, his eyes narrowed

"All I know regarding this situation is that some of my energy was taken to provide Cassandra life. That is all." lied Syn

Daan'sha looked up at Saa'retah, question in his eyes, she still held the scanner to Cass' head; Tau'ken-re walked quickly over to the doorway and looked through the panel himself.

"That is exactly where it should be, just above the nervous core membrane, between the brain halves." He pointed

"Ok, so it is not there, that is one less thing to worry about. Now no one will _ever _know what I was."

"I think we should run some tests…" mumbled Saa'retah, concern in her voice

"No fucking way." Cass shook her head. "I am fine, I feel amazing. No more tests, in fact, I want out of this chamber." She growled

"Cass, this is unknown territory to all of us. Prudence would be a wise thing." Said Tau'ken-re "Syn'kra-vaal, what do you think?"

"What is the worst that can happen? We are going to be in close proximity, and Cass is intelligent enough to know when something is wrong."

Tau'ken-re shrugged his acceptance of their decision, and walked silently back to where Syn sat on a vacant med-hauler. Cassandra watched him for a brief moment before turning back to Saa'retah and Daan'sha who were staring intently at her as if she would burst into flame.

"In the name of…" she huffed "There is nothing wrong, I feel in perfect health!"

"Just, take things slowly Cassandra, that is all I ask." Nodded Saa'retah

"And all I ask is that you and Syn'kra-vaal eat with us in my quarters tonight, the day is almost finished as it is. I have a few rounds to complete, and I think Saa'retah has a little work to do in the Black Hole chamber."

"I look forward to it," smiled Cass "But stop looking at me like I am about to explode…"

Both Daan'sha and his female smiled and turned to leave and as they walked from the chamber, Daan'sha turned back and stepped close to Cassandra.

"Please do not threaten my workforce again. Tau'ken-re is already a coward; I do not need him to be any worse." Grinned the skinny male

"I apologize, it will not happen again, unless they deserve It." she growled

"No wonder he is insane about you." Daan'sha nodded toward Syn "Such likenesses you share with one another."

Cassandra just smiled down at him as he turned on his heel and left the chamber, he was right, Syn'kra-vaal shared so much in common with her, which is why, even in her previous form she had loved him.

It did not take Tau'ken-re long to check her male, and as the medic worked, she began to carefully stack all the equipment she had moved. She could feel Syn's eyes on her body as she worked, but every time she turned to catch him in the act, he would be looking else where. She stifled her smile in an effort to try and ignore him, but her scent gave her away in a heartbeat.

By the time Tau'ken-re had finished, Cass had easily returned all the equipment to its original position, stacked along one of the chamber walls. While she retrieved the discarded food platter, the medic clicked his satisfaction with his findings and Syn'kra-vaal got to his feet and stretched lazily.

"Relax you must for a day or two. Let your body recover naturally."

"I will try my best…" smiled Syn, never taking his eyes from Cassandra for a second

Tau'ken-re raised his eyebrows in understanding and shook his head as he left the chamber, nodding politely at Cassandra as he went. Syn growled lightly and stepped softly toward his female. He snatched the food platter from her grasp and threw it across the chamber.

"Leave the mess, someone else can do that. Come with me My Heart."

Cassandra purred wholeheartedly as they walked side by side from the chamber, she smiled; it was good to be out of there. There was an ever increasing bond forming between the two of them, every hint of scent, every touch, every smile fortified their feelings for one another. Syn'kra-vaal grinned up at her and took her hand as they headed toward the elevator.

"You are smiling a lot more…" he purred

"Help it I can not." She replied, looking down at him "Especially when I feel your eyes on me constantly."

"Help that _I _can not." He replied with a coy smile "Though I still do not feel very pleased with myself for bringing all this upon you."

"We have had this converse before…" She pulled her hand from his and gently ran her fingers over his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his powerful body underhand "And I have said that you have _nothing _to feel bad for. My Syn… I could not imagine myself being anything other than what I am now. With you."


	29. Exposed Elements

_A big thanks to Deathra for supplying some welcomed humor for this chapter!_

_Hope you all enjoy._

_Mar.  
_

* * *

Chapter 28: Exposed Elements

"HA! YOU COULD NOT CATCH THE TAIL OF A THREE LEGGED DRONE!"

"You are certainly learning the insulting part of your language very well…" mumbled Syn

Cass laughed, feinted to her left and sidestepped around her male, he swore as she made for the door of the kehrite. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Syn was in pursuit before she snarled with a new found passion and flexed her powerful legs; in a flash she was gone…

It was the second day since Syn'kra-vaal had awoken from his encounter with the Dark Hunter; the first night had been rather pleasant, for both Cassandra and Syn. They had had nothing to plague them, and they could both relax though Cass' desire to learn more about the Yautja lasted through the evening meal they shared with Daan'sha and Saa'retah and late into the night. The next day, Syn spent a good part of the morning sleeping; Cassandra on the other hand woke early, like an eager youngling the day after their braiding ceremony. The attractive bodied female spent the morning with Saa'retah, who finished instructing Cass on the basics of how to operate Yautja technology, correctly. Thanks to her persistent, abnormal learning ability, she was almost as fluent in even the most technical functions as her friend was. Cassandra learnt much from the data stored in the Yautja network, of course she was restricted from accessing some of the information, but she was not interested in the secrecy of the facility, it was the history and events that she enjoyed.

Anything that had happened in Yautja recorded history was accessible from such consoles as the one Cassandra occupied, if she could have, she would sit until she could learn no more. It was simply mind blowing for her, learning the history of her new race was a mental adrenaline rush like no other, Saa'retah joked that she should stay on at the facility as a full time researcher. Cass laughed with her new friend, but she knew that the academic in her was only a past time; she would surely go mad if she was not out in the thick of it all.

After half of the day had passed, Cass had figured out how to use the console in 'her' lab to its full extent, as well as working her own powerful mind to its limit. All three of the displays played out different parts of important events in Yautja history, and Cassandra followed them all at once, _while_ she paced around the chamber. Standing still or sitting was nothing something she was interested in. She really wanted to test out her body, physically, but decided that wandering around the facility by herself wasn't a good idea at the time.

By the time Syn'kra-vaal had come to find her, she knew more about his history then he did; one of the displays had been only displaying pertinent information to the Dark Blade Clan. It was here that Cass learnt about the O'ka'an Elder Bre'ta'ak and also the details of her males demotion and exile from his clan. And as her male had walked into the chamber, she ran straight up to him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing his body into her own without hesitation.

"Syn… My Syn, I understand now, I am so sorry!" she whimpered.

"Wait, wait, what are you sorry for My Heart?"

"Your exile, I understand now, just how much it means to our kind for such a thing to happen… To be stripped of honour. And _such_ an honour you have…" she pulled away from him and looked down into his eyes.

"Pay it no heed." He replied with a caring smile "In the past that part of my life is, now I have you, and I have a fresh start."

"But what about what your reputation…? My Syn, according to the Yautja Code of Decree, _as depicted _by the Leading Colony Elders on Yau'te, a formal injunction of honour on a _militant _Yautja can only be lifted with evidence of the completed tasks asked of the offending Yautja."

Syn started wide eyed at his female for a second before he burst out laughing.

"What in _his _name has gotten into you?" he exclaimed.

"Oh be silent!" she smiled "I was looking at your history and one thing may have led to another, then I decided to seek this 'Code of Decree' that was mentioned. I can understand now, how honour is such a part of your lifestyle."

"Shit…" growled Syn "You _are_ a squint!"

"I just wanted to learn about _my_ species." She poked him with a sharp claw.

"_Our _species," He corrected "And besides, I already knew how I was going to regain my honour."

"Oh really? Does it involve bursting in and killing _all_ the O'ka'an Council members and over throwing the entire Guard Force? Because that is the only other way! Though I have heard that you are rather 'talented' in that respect."

"No!" he laughed "I will do as they have asked of me. And the _you _will have your revenge…"

"_My _Revenge? Syn, I do not underst…" Cass gasped as she realized what he meant "You mean to say we are going back _there_, to the facility where you found me…?"

"Indeed…" he growled.

* * *

Cass laughed as she streaked along the large corridors, Syn close on her heels, it wasn't really a wide open space, but she was able to push her new body a little harder. The able bodied female could hear her male gaining ground behind her and pushed a little harder, her hearts pumping rhythmically. She felt the blood flowing to her powerful legs, bringing with it fresh energy to burn, her laughter flooded the passageways, resonating from the strangely ornate walls. Never before had she moved this fast, it was simply mind blowing for her, little did she know, this was nothing of her capable speed. Again, Cass was granted surprise with another visual trait, it seemed the faster she moved, the clearer her visual field became, it was rather odd to begin with, but like everything else; she was becoming accustomed to it.

They had been in the kehrite all morning, and Cass was really getting the hang of the basic manoeuvring techniques that Syn had been showing her. She couldn't wait until he would decide that she was ready to start learning the ancient Dark Blade martial art, the thing that made it most enjoyable, is that she KNEW she would succeed. No matter how long it took her, with Syn'kra-vaal as her teacher, she knew that she would not fail. And the fact that this body was already capable of such things put her in a sound frame of mind.

The Yautja female closed her eyes for a moment as she ran; she grinned at the feeling of the air rushing past her body and she listened to the rhythm of her hearts beating in her chest. The rhythmic beating seemed to provide somewhat of a background noise for the clicking of their claws on the polished floor, she could hear Syn gaining ground. Cass opened her eyes and looked quickly over her shoulder to see how close her male was; she smiled playfully at him then effortlessly put more distance between them. Syn returned her mischievous gesture, and then nodded forward at her, as if to be indicating something, when she turned around, she yelped in surprise.

A large hauler, being pushed by an older male exited an open freight elevator right in front of her, Cass didn't even have time to think, and she just acted. Syn's eyes went wide as he watched his female counter her speed with a half step then launch herself into the air all within a micro second of noticing her path was blocked. The Yautja pushing the hauler didn't even notice Cass diving overhead, but he growled in surprise as she landed near him and rolled gracefully forward before springing back to her feet. A second later, not wanting to be outdone, Syn'kra-vaal shifted his stride rapidly and sprang from one powerful leg to the other, catapulting himself toward the wall, but still preserving his forward velocity. It had been a while since the Yautja male had attempted such an exercise and he wasn't sure if he could still pull it off. But as the wall became Syn's floor for a moment, he grinned and pumped his legs harder, the key to 'wall riding' as Bre'ta'ak had taught him, was velocity.

Though it was somewhat successful, Syn only managed three strides before gravity decided that it was the boss again. As the operative felt his body falling, he simply leant forward and sprung off the floor with his hands while kicking his legs out so they swung overhead in a wide arc. Syn'kra-vaal landed silently, leading with his left, then right foot on the polished floor, he smiled with delight and kept on walking without breaking stride. He took several steps, as if to prove his point, and then turned sharply on his heel, Cass looked back at him with raised eyebrows and her hands on her hips. Syn laughed loudly and pointed at the wall.

"_That _is how it is done, youngling…"

"Cursed Pups…" growled the other Yautja as he walked away.

Cassandra laughed at the older male's irritable expression and stepped to where Syn waited for her, she playfully shoved him.

"Could not help yourself could you?" she teased.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about…" smiled Syn.

"It did look impressive nonetheless."

"What is _impressive _is your reaction time Cass…" he purred up at her "I have not seen anyone counter that quickly in many years!"

"If you teach me to run on walls as Kainde Amedha do, then I will teach you how to improve your reaction time." Cass laughed.

"You may teach me anything you want…" winked Syn as he bumped into her playfully.

The inseparable pair walked close to one another as they made for the refectory, it was hard for passersby not to notice just how taken for one another the two were. Both Syn and Cassandra were almost in constant physical contact as they walked and laughed about Cass' morning of training. Syn would brush almost accidentally against her, letting his touch linger on her skin and she would look down at him and smile with her wonderful eyes, making his hearts pound.

As Syn had slept a good part of the previous morning, he introduced Cass to the kehrite in the afternoon and started her with a series of basic combat manoeuvres. They continued to work on her training late into the night, then started again early in the morning, Syn loved to watch her move and learn what he was teaching her. Maybe it was the fact that her body already knew most of what he had to teach, or whether she was just _that_ good, but she was acing everything he asked of her. And she did it with all the other Yautja staring at her like she didn't belong. It made the blade operative feel a little uneasy and he had expressed his distaste for the opinions of the Yautja involved, Syn expected to hear from Daan'sha regarding such matters.

Syn'kra-vaal listened with intent as Cass picked his brain with another barrage of questions, he found her thirst for knowledge a little overpowering at times.

"… So the Dark Blade was the first Clan to settle on more than one planet…? It never said anything about that in the Network."

"I doubt it would." He grinned "You see, the political mess of the Blade Clan was fucked _long _before my shaming."

"You do not have to call it a _shaming_…" she soothed.

"That's exactly what it was. Now, it was the Dark Blade Clan that was the first to offer their services as a privatized, fully independent military entity. That happened tens of thousands of years ago, on Yau'te, our militant and political centre."

Cassandra had learned of a great many of the main planets that Yautja inhabited, the prime being Yau'te, a large, politically centred planet, home to millions. Again she found herself mentally amused by just how naïve the Ooman were; they were basically clueless to the existence of Yautja. She continued to listen to her male while her thoughts wandered.

"The Blades were welcomed by many, but as stronger clans began to establish, they challenged the authority that the early Colony Elders entrusted them with. Most argued that every clan should be entitled the same as what the Dark Blades received, so before a political abortion took place, the earliest Blade Elders scattered. They did this because they thought it was time to step down from Yau'te and let them establish their own 'trust'."

"And after that, the Elders began to establish on other developing planets?"

"Indeed, they felt that the Blade Clan could help to develop seedling communities, giving them support where they needed it while other clans populated and created a viable economy."

"I can see why it would get political… What was to stop the Dark Blade Clan from a hostile takeover…?"

"Exactly correct," Nodded Syn "Still to this day, clans like the Ayn'kra of O'ka'an seem constantly paranoid that we are conceding to do the wrong thing. Though they took a step too far this time… But we shall take care of that, when the time comes." Syn smiled, certain of his statement.

Cassandra nodded and looked down at him, she knew she held a special place in his heart, but the Blade Clan was his _life _and she would stand by him no matter what. Though she was more than able to physically take care of herself, her intelligence was also a powerful tool, one that she would lovingly use when the time was right. Cass had gotten used to the fact that there were certain things they shouldn't talk about while in the presence of other Yautja. Syn had explained to her that he thought there was a turncoat among Daan'sha's ranks, and that they should be cautious. Of course she listened to him, but it didn't help that most Yautja looked at her in a strange way, almost like they thought she was something to covet. It was somewhat unnerving at times.

As they entered the large refectory chambers, Syn stole her touch by stroking the small of Cass' back gently, making her quiver slightly.

"Really…? Here?" she hissed.

"Well they are all looking at us, we should give them something to look _at_…" he mumbled, through a playful grin.

"Are all Yautja as perverted as you?" she giggled.

"One of a kind I am!" grinned Syn.

They continued to walk close together towards the centre of the chamber where a large circular serving counter stood, laden with all sorts of food. Cass had been into the chamber several times now, yet it still took some getting used to seeing so many Yautja in one place at the same time. The whole of the large floor area was used for dining purposes, there were many square tables that appeared to be incorporated into the floor itself, she had been meaning to ask Syn how they were made. Not many of the tables were occupied; Saa'retah had explained to her that most of the Yautja just eat whenever they get the chance, as sometimes their work could not be left unattended.

The large circular serving platform in the centre of the room was actually a telescopic lift from the floor below; this was where the actual food preparation area was. The first time Cass had heard this, she thought that there must have been a many Yautja working on the floor below, Saa'retah had laughed at her, there was only two permanent workers, and they managed quite easily. A lot of the food that was served was already prepared and stored in stasis off world, so when it was needed it was a simple matter of opening which ever stasis crate contained the desired food item and removing it. There were some items that were preferred fresh such as meat and certain varieties of fruit, these were stored in stasis for the journey to the facility, then moved to a cold storage unit upon arrival.

There was a small queue waiting at one end of the large serving platform, Cass and Syn joined the end of the line, both of them ignoring the stares that came from the more curious ones. It didn't help that all Syn wore was a tight fitting pair of short legged training bottoms, much like what Cassandra was donning, the females at the facility were few and far between, but every one that Syn had seen, had been looking at him, wide eyed. He often joked with Cass that the males here didn't get enough exercise, she happened to agree with him, only a few of the guards she was getting familiar with had anything close to the physique of _her _male.

Cass poked Syn with a claw as he eyeballed the food, she had to prod him quite hard to get his attention, it was like he hadn't eaten in a decade, and the male hadn't been lying when he told her of his lust for meal time. He looked up at her and clacked in question, his eyes darting back toward the fare that awaited him.

"Tau'ken-re is actually eating today." Cass pointed to one of the far corners of the room

"It would do him some good, he will never find a mate if he is that skinny…"

"I think he may be doing rather well, a female with him there is."

"Where?" Syn tip toed so he could get a better look. "I cannot see him."

"Is something wrong…?" teased Cass "Did you get shorter?" She shoved him playfully then yelped as he growled and tried to nip her arm. "You must be hungry!"

"Why do you say that?" he looked up at her and smiled "I think you would taste amazing…"

Cass blushed at his remark as several others turned to look at them; if there was one thing she had learnt about her male, it was his lack of shame. He stroked the small of her back again, as if to embarrass her further, she just smiled and reached over for two serving platters. Syn laughed as Cassandra held his out to him and as he grabbed for it, she pulled it away and cracked it on his head.

"Excellent!" growled Syn.

"What?"

"They have maan'tak fruit…" he replied eagerly; Cass watched with a smile as he snarled loudly and pushed his way past several others

"We need to get you armour engraved that says 'Does not play well with others!'" laughed Cass as Syn returned to her side with a large bright green sphere.

"Why? If I growl, they get out of the way…" he grinned, breaking the sphere in half.

Cass watched Syn flare his mandibles and take a big bite, he began to purr contently as he chewed, making his female laugh. She was silenced suddenly as he broke off a small piece and held it to her mouth, as Cass caught the scent, her eyes widened and she leant forward and took the fruit from Syn's hand, nibbling his finger playfully as she did so. As she began to chew she growled softly and tilted her head back, she stifled her laughter as she saw Tau'ken-re and the others of the table where he sat, staring at them, wide eyed.

After much picking, choosing and a near duel over the last maan'tak, both Syn and Cass walked to where Tau'ken-re sat both carrying rather laden serving platters. The Yautja medic greeted them with a smile as they sat down, the two others at the table looked up at them, with polite smiles.

"I think you may have enough food…" laughed Tau'ken-re.

"Half of mine is his," replied Cass nodding at Syn as she sat down.

"I surprised you are not as hungry as he." smiled an older looking female "Word has it that you two have been breaking down the walls of the kehrite."

"Syn'kra-vaal, Ju'lyn-zal, this is Yyaj'nsa." Nodded Tau'ken-re, then pointed at the male who sat next to her, "And that is Le'avth, both are fellow medical researchers."

"It is an honour to meet you both…" mumbled Syn over a mouthful of food.

"I am sorry about that…" Cass jabbed a thumb at her male.

The huntress stood and reached over the table to accept the gesture from the female, Yyaj'nsa, Cass clasped the forearm that was offered to her as Yyaj'nsa did the same, a formal greeting of friends. She repeated the gesture when the male offered his arm to her. Tau'ken-re cleared his throat.

"Ju'lyn-zal…? Yyaj'nsa and Le'avth both provided assistance during your surgery."

"Is that true?"

"Indeed." Replied Le'avth, this was the first time the older male had spoken; his voice had a quite deep, soothing tone. "In all honesty, we were quite surprised when we heard the news of your rapid recovery."

"Such a way with words you have," said Yyaj'nsa with raised eyebrows.

Cass laughed, she didn't care what they thought, if they actually _knew _what she was and how she came to be then things would have been worse. She ate slowly while she listened to them talking amongst themselves, Syn had remained silent next to her, apart from the sounds he made while eating. When she glanced quickly over and saw that he had almost finished his food, she pushed her own platter toward him so it was between them both.

"You are sure…?" asked Syn "You have not eaten much."

"I will eat; just make sure some is left for me. So feral you should not be… Your food is dead; it will not run from you."

Tau'ken-re and the two other medical Yautja burst out laughing at Cassandra's remark, Syn grinned shamelessly and continued to eat, though at a slightly slower pace. Cass was really starting to get into the Yautja food, whether it was because of her over-tuned senses she did not know, everything just tasted so damn good. Cass continued to eat slowly, savouring the flavours of the food she answered politely when asked questions, just praying they didn't ask her something she didn't know yet. Her saving grace was the fact that Syn had finished most of the food left on her platter, apart from some she had shimmied to one end and guarded with her hand. Aside from her protected fare, the only thing left was the last maan'tak fruit from the serving platform, Cass watched her male as he stretched idly and yawned, but a sharp eye would have seen his hand creeping closer and closer to the maan'tak. The able bodied female waited for him to edge a little closer before she lashed out with speed that surprised everyone, including herself, Cass sat with a big grin on her face, maan'tak in hand.

Syn looked sideways at Cass with mock ferocity and growled a low warning to her, she could see him getting ready to try and snatch the maan'tak from her.

"You are sure you want to ride _this _shuttle…?" he taunted.

"Give me your best," hissed Cass.

"Here we go…" groaned Tau'ken-re "Did you not lose the last round Syn?"

"Technical disagreement…" he corrected "Not lose."

Both Le'avth and the female sitting next to him chuckled as Syn's left arm shot out, trying to grab the fruit, Cass' reaction time was beyond anything her old body was capable of but she wasn't quite fast enough and the maan'tak was knocked into the air. Cass smiled; she _still _had the advantage, and snatched the fruit in mid-flight before Syn could even come near it.

"Still need to grow a little more…" she winked.

Cass yelped and readied herself as she saw Syn preparing to dive at her but a polite clicking from behind them stopped his assault. They both turned to see Avaal'ekan's second in command, Kur'rel-taa standing with his arms folded, a smile on his face.

"You two were not about to disturb this chamber were you?"

"No!" Cass smiled innocently and shook her head.

"I would never think of doing such a thing!" seconded her male.

"Good." chuckled the guard "Daan'sha would like to see both of you in the Black Hole chamber, immediately."

Both Cass and Syn looked at each other in question then out of nowhere the male snatched the maan'tak from Cassandra and streaked from the chamber in fits of laughter. Cass grinned at her male's actions and nodded to Tau'ken-re and his two colleagues.

"It was nice meeting you; perhaps I will see you again. Goodbye Tau'ken-re."

Cassandra had only seen Kur'rel-taa a few times before and had never really had time to talk to him, but seeing as Syn had taken off with her maan'tak, she decided that she would find her own entertainment.

"Lead the way." She smiled at the guard, noticing that her smile affected Kur'rel-taa in much the same way that it affected Syn'kra-vaal.

* * *

"Avaal'ekan… Wake up thick skull!"

"…"

The Guard Chief or Rylt'ah, Avaal'ekan awoke with a start and looked groggily down at his wrist device, a flashing projection indicated an incoming communication. He rubbed his eyes and growled, it was the middle of the day, and he had only slept a few hours as he had been on patrol the entire previous night. Because there were always shipments to and from the research facility plus other goings on, security was rather exaggerated, so the guards worked in shifts between day and night. Even though he was the Guard Chief, Avaal'ekan was still required to work which ever shift he had been allocated by a completely random list generated on a monthly basis by the security network. The Rylt'ah groaned again and sat up in his sleeping platform as the grating voice of Ul'teh blared over the communication system of Avaal'ekan's personal console.

Any Yautja that owned and used a wrist device had their own communication conduit, or channel, different devices and commands influenced how one could use the wrist unit to commune with another. Most active Yautja spent a lot of time using their masks or helmets, depending on their trade, in conjunction with their wrist device to communicate. But if they were not donning their headgear as they were sometimes referred, then the wrist unit would default to its second priority programmed device, whether it be a personal communication hub in one's home, or personal console in Avaal'ekan's case. If no devices were detected, the wrist unit itself could be used to commune.

"AVA!"

"What? Fuck! What?" snapped the Guard Chief.

Ul'teh clicked to himself as Avaal'ekan's hoarse voice replied; he knew that his friend had been on duty the previous night. Ul'teh also knew that as a Guard, Avaal'ekan was required to keep his communication channel open at all times.

"Are you awake?"

"I am now…" growled Ava.

"I know you were on patrol last night, but there is something you need to see."

"Can it not wait but a few hours?"

"No, you_ need _to see what I have found."

"Arrrrgh…" the Guard Chief was getting frustrated "Can you send it to me in a data burst?"

"I do not think I can trust that you would receive it… intact."

"What are you saying? Your _impenetrable_ defences have let you down?"

"Sarcasm should not be on your tongue my friend. It is one of _yours_ that has been betraying us, not _us _per se but Daan'sha…"

"Who?" Avaal'ekan barked, now awake and on his feet, pulling on his armour, "Tell me who, Ul'teh! What have they done?"

"You cannot fly off the handle until you have seen what evidence I have gathered, come and see me in the Spire and I will show you."

Avaal'ekan was out the door before he had even pulled his mask on, the thought of one of his own betraying him made him feel physically sick, especially seeing as he was supposed to be an excellent judge of character. He walked briskly toward the main security console on the ground level, where all the main corridors of the facility intersected. He mumbled to himself as he walked, his razor sharp intellect going over each and every guard under his command, analysing their attributes and trying to think why any of them would betray the trust he and Daan'sha instilled in each of them.

As the Rylt'ah approached the 'Hub' as it was referred to by most, he noticed that the security centre was unattended, he knew it was Kur'rel-taa that was supposed to be on duty. He shook his head at the thought of his second in command being responsible for this betrayal that Ul'teh spoke of. Usually he would have called the younger male up for leaving the station unattended, but in his present mood, the chances of him saying something without thought were most certain.

Each of the wings, north, east and west had a main and a freight elevator in the Hub where the large corridors intersected. The south quadrant was different; it didn't have a corridor like the others, instead, where everything intersected at the 'Hub' the southern wing was just a large, semi recessed continuation of the east – west corridor, with the exception of a great armoured door, which was the only way in or out. Apart from the several specialist researchers that worked the southern test laboratories, Daan'sha, Avaal'ekan and three other higher ranked guards including Kur'rel-taa were the only ones with access to that sector. And as the communication spire was built into the mountainous landscape atop the roof of the complex, Ul'teh was permitted access, but only to the spire, not to the subterranean levels.

Avaal'ekan turned a blind eye as he walked toward the empty security console then turned to his right to face the large door into the southern sector. The automated security instilled upon the weapons development laboratories was something of a prototype, developed by Daan'sha while the facility was being constructed. Not only did it initially depend on the user's wrist device to have the correct security encryption, but it also scanned for D.N.A compatibility. Only once the system had completed its initial scans, did it give the user access to the control panel on the outer side of the large door. Then something Daan'sha was very proud of would take place, when the Yautja would enter his or her unique encryption, the security system would scan their brain activity, sensing for any deception, by analysing their recent memories and comparing them to the conscious mind. Admittedly, there had been some minor development issues with new users and Ul'teh often being still under the influence of C'ntlip from the previous night; sometimes his conscious mind and his memories were interpreted as deception. But this was simply because he could not remember half of what had happened.

The Guard Chief waited impatiently for the automated defences to decide whether he was allowed access or not, eventually the large door retracted into the wall, allowing Avaal'ekan access. Beyond the armoured door was a simple, yet oversized freight elevator, instead of going down, like most of the users would have, Ava instructed the car to travel upward. After a short journey, he stepped out of the large opening into a circular shaped chamber, the north facing section of the circular wall, was open, allowing fresh air and natural light in, while the incorporated shield kept everything unwanted out. Banks of telemetry and signal analysis equipment adorned the walls.

Avaal'ekan was greeted with a cough from behind him, as he turned he saw the skinny form of Ul'teh, though the two males shared almost nothing in common apart from their liking for C'ntlip, they were great friends. Ul'teh stepped forward on uneasy legs and grasped Avaal'ekan's forearm in a formal greeting. Avaal'ekan raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"You are under the influence?"

"Only a small amount under the influence…" winked Ul'teh

"Your scent says otherwise." corrected Avaal'ekan, "Does Daan'sha know you are drinking on the job?"

"Where do you think I got it from?" laughed the communications technician

"What about the fact that it is only slightly after midday?"

"What makes you think that I have slept yet?" grinned Ul'teh "For the last three days I have been watching…"

"You have not slept… in three days?"

"I doze off every now and then." Shrugged Ul'teh "But… come, look at this…"

Ul'teh had already prepared the evidence he had collected, and as he suspected, Avaal'ekan's eyes darted back and forth from several large projections before he shook his head and reached for a nearby C'ntlip flask and took a long draught.

"This cannot be so…"

"Believe it my friend." Purred Ul'teh "At first I did not want to believe such things, hence the reason I lived such a sleep deprived life for the last few days."

"But… Siy'kaa…" Avaal'ekan flared his mandibles in anger "That little…"

Avaal'ekan was lost for words, though he was relieved to learn that it wasn't Kur'rel-taa.

"How…?"

"At first I noticed some discrepancies in some of the audio communications data; I thought it was nothing at first, perhaps some interference. But the it kept happening, all on the same channels, yours, Daan'sha's, Saa'retah's, Tau'ken-re, Kur'rel-taa… just to name a few."

"All higher ranked Yautja…" stated Avaal'ekan with a sigh.

"Indeed so." Shrugged Ul'teh "It was then I decided to trace it to a source, and found that the deceptive little fuck had placed a hack into my communications network. I do not know if he was so sure that I would not find it or not, but he made no effort to cover his tracks, the hack lead me straight to his personal console in his quarters…"

"Maybe he doubted your skill Ul'teh."

"Maybe, he would not be the first, and he would not be the first to be wrong either."

"What else have you learnt?"

"I thought you would never ask…" smiled Ul'teh "I started doing a little digging of my own, and it appears that Siy'kaa has been trying to access the surveillance network as well, but has been thus far, unsuccessful." Ul'teh wore a proud expression "But he is looking for something, and it has to do with the newcomers."

"I do not doubt it…" scowled Avaal'ekan "I know Daan'sha is hiding something about those two, and this proves it."

"Not just them; the Dark Blade Clan in general… any information pertaining to them is Siy'kaa's target. He just happened to be in luck when the most infamous Blade Operative happened upon our doorway."

"How do you know all of this…?"

"You think I am going to let that little parasite cut into _my_ networks without repercussions?"

"You have _viable _evidence against him…?"

"Every discussion that has bounced through his wrist device while he has been here…"


	30. Out with the Old

_This one took a little longer than usual, I came down with a mild case of 'block' last week, anywho, shit happens and I decided to flesh out a little more to make up for the lost time. _

_I hope you enjoy it._

_Mar._

* * *

Chapter 29: Out with the Old…

Avaal'ekan continued to search through the evidence as Ul'teh explained how he had stumbled upon Siy'kaa's duplicity. It had happened by chance, that the communications technician had recognized a slight discrepancy in Avaal'ekan's conduit frequency a few days previously. At first, Ul'teh though he might be going slightly more insane that usual, the signal interference appeared to be completely random, and appeared only for a micro second. A closer investigation revealed that this same abnormality had been presenting itself in the conduit frequencies of other Yautja as well. Once he knew what to look for, Ul'teh wrote a command to detect and isolate the affected frequencies, without the users or the intruder noticing. It had taken him three days nonstop to get on top of what had been happening and Ul'teh wasn't the type to go running for help, especially when it was _his _area of expertise.

Eventually, when Ul'teh could do no more without involving another, he knew that Avaal'ekan would be the only one to talk to at this point, seeing as it was a guard that was causing these problems. There wasn't much that Ul'teh _couldn't _do from his position in the spire, particularly if it was anything to do with the communications or surveillance networks. And seeing as Siy'kaa had started these games, Ul'teh decided that he was not to be outdone at his own trade, so he showed Siy'kaa how to siphon information without being detected, or he _didn't _show him, depending on how one looked at the situation…

Still semi-lost in surprise, Avaal'ekan growled and jabbed a pointed claw into Ul'teh's shoulder as he snored loudly, slumped in his large, high backed chair.

"…Oww… You have claws like female…" he grumbled

"You are sleeping again! Wake up! This is important." Growled the Guard Chief

"Fine…" scowled Ul'teh "I should have slept but a day before I told you of this."

The skinny technician got to his feet and snatched up the C'ntlip flask from the console in front of him, Avaal'ekan glared with disapproval. Ul'teh swallowed a mouthful and stared back at the Rylt'ah.

"Do not look at me like that, my mother you are not."

"No, I am worse than your mother." Replied Avaal'ekan with half a smile

"If it was not for C'ntlip, I would have fallen asleep days ago. I do not do this regularly, worry not." Ul'teh belched "I do not have problems…"

Avaal'ekan took the flask from him and helped himself to another draught, then pointed to one of the projections.

"How long has he been doing this…?"

"From what I can tell, since he has been here." Yawned Ul'teh

"How could he have gotten away with this for so long?"

"He has not gotten away with it. I caught him."

"But, why now?"

"It was pure, blind luck that I saw that abnormality, had I not seen it, then he may have well gotten away with it indefinitely."

"All this information…" Avaal'ekan began to pace around the circular chamber, speaking loudly so Ul'teh could hear "Do you know what he has been doing with it?"

"He sends a data burst every few weeks to an unknown frequency, it is encrypted to shit-worthy fucking everything…" grumbled Ul'teh "The only thing I can pick out is that it is anchored _somewhere_ in the O'ka'an system."

"Fuck. Daan'sha has to know about this. We have to tell him."

"Not yet…" said Ul'teh "There is something else here; I was not going to show you, because I know you do not trust the newcomers. And _this _will no doubt escalate your distrust."

Avaal'ekan followed the skinny male around to the other side of the chamber where he proceeded to open a fresh surveillance projection. Ul'teh rubbed his tired eyes before he brought up a large display of the facility and tapped a claw to the northern wing and dragged it to another projector hub. The Guard Chief watched as he touched all the claws of his right hand to the new display and rotated it around ninety degrees. Using a claw on his left hand, he jabbed a sensor pad on the console and proceeded to strip the floor plan levels away with his right hand. When he reached the level with the aptly named 'Black Hole' laboratory, Ul'teh stopped and pointed.

"These are all the surveillance feeds on this entire level of the northern complex."

"I see them; this means they are all active. I know _that _much."

"That is now…" Ul'teh tapped on one of the icon triggers with a claw, another display flashed up in the same projection showing a busy corridor. "You see it works."

Avaal'ekan nodded as Ul'teh dispatched the new display and went back to the main console, dancing his claws rapidly across many sensor pads.

"This is three days ago… The morning after I first noticed that little hack's interference."

Ul'teh opened yet another display, a floor plan, identical to that he had shown Avaal'ekan only moments before, a time code appeared as Ul'teh activated the projection in real time.

"Watch…" he rubbed his eyes and stood back

"What for, noth…"

Avaal'ekan's eyes widened as all the small icons representing mounted surveillance strips began to blink, then disappeared, starting inside a chamber two doors down from the Black Hole laboratory and echoing out in a large circle.

"What was that?"

"I have no fucking idea." Grinned Ul'teh "It lasts for a short while before they come back on again."

"The chamber where it originates… That was the chamber where the synthetic Ooman was. Show me the feeds from _that _specific chamber."

Ul'teh did as the Rylt'ah instructed and reset the real time playback a few minutes before the security feeds went offline. Two new displays were created automatically, the two feeds from 'Cass' Chamber', both displays were showing perfectly clear video data of Tau'ken-re sitting idly on a vacant med-hauler and the unconscious female Yautja that came with the new comers.

Both the Yautja males watched intently as Syn'kra-vaal came bustling into the chamber, the synthetic Ooman wrapped in a large pelt in his arms. Then there was nothing, just blackness.

"What?" yelled Avaal'ekan "What did they do?"

"See, this is why I wanted not to show you…" sighed Ul'teh "There is nothing they could have done that would cause that. It is not interference, the feeds are still sending data, there is just no image, it is like someone turned the lights out."

"The feeds give perfect detail, even in pitch blackness…" growled Avaal'ekan

"Calm down! Making this to be more than it is, you are."

"BETRAYAL IS WHAT IT IS!" barked the Guard Chief pushing Ul'teh against the surveillance console

Ul'teh had always been a scrapper, even when he was but a pup, he did not care who challenged him, he would always fight, even if he _knew_ he would loose. When he was told that he could no do something, he would go out of his way to prove them wrong. The skinny male shoved the Rylt'ah backwards, picked up an empty C'ntlip flask and smashed it against the side of the console.

"SHOVE ME AGAIN!" spat Ul'teh, brandishing the jagged broken neck of the flask

"Sorry…" Avaal'ekan shook his head "I am… beyond anger… I was not thinking."

"Fucking right you are sorry." Growled Ul'teh "I am trying to help you Ava, and you think I am the enemy. Your head, get it checked."

"Do not push your tongue." Grumbled Avaal'ekan "I… I can not believe this happened, this is supposed to be one of the most secure facilities in _existence_."

"How do I feel, do you think? I am supposed to stop this kind of thing!" snapped Ul'teh

"That dishonorable little turncoat is going to pay." Snarled Ava

Ul'teh grumbled under his breath and let the neck of the C'ntlip flask slip from his hands and clatter to the floor, Avaal'ekan looked down at it with half a smile.

"You would have used _that_?"

"I would have stabbed you in the fucking throat with it!" nodded Ul'teh

"Serious problems I think you have…" chuckled Avaal'ekan "I think we all do… We need to find out who Siy'kaa is in the service of, and what he wants with the separa… sorry, _Blade Clan_." He corrected himself

"What about Daan'sha…?"

"He has to know about this, regardless."

"Shall I call him up here?" asked Ul'teh

"No, first I will confront Siy'kaa, he will turn _himself_ in… For shame." Avaal'ekan shook his head, "Wait, Ul'teh, what about the audio from that chamber…?"

"I tried that already, genius. The same thing occurs. Silence."

"Fuck."

"Put it better, I could not have." Nodded the technician

"See if you can find more detail. On what Siy'kaa is seeking _and_ what happened in that chamber."

"The chamber is out of my hands Ava you know this. There is simply nothing I can do about that, the diagnostic says nothing of use, and I can not prove anything."

"You said that Siy'kaa has not been able to access the surveillance network correct?"

"No, just the channels I have shown you. _But _that does not mean it was not him." Added Ul'teh, not wanting to give Avaal'ekan a reason to further bolster his distrust in the Blade Operative

"I will speak with Daan'sha about this matter when the time is right. For the moment, I am going to return to my chamber and sleep. Tell no one of this… Wait, can Siy'kaa still eavesdrop?"

"He can try all he wants." Growled Ul'teh "But all he is going to get is interference. I left a little 'insurance' on his conduit frequency, he cannot make outgoing communication, but he can still accept incoming."

"I will confront him tonight when he awakens; he was on night patrol with me last night. In the name of… I should have pushed him into one of the Kainde Amedha cages… That is what I should have done."

"Worth more to you alive I think he is." Replied Ul'teh

"Unfortunately, you are correct. I just hope Syn'kra-vaal does not find out about this until we have confronted Siy'kaa."

"You think he will act out of spite?"

"I _know_ he will act out of spite, if he learns that Siy'kaa is gathering intelligence on the Dark Blade Clan, he will torture him for that information. It is what he does best… I have seen some of his work." Avaal'ekan's eyes were firm

"That is good to know…" replied Ul'teh with a weak smile "I will keep an eye out for Siy'kaa."

* * *

Cassandra and Kur'rel-taa walked a slightly brisk pace, heading toward the Hub so they could get to the lower northern levels. Cass still had to be remember to walk a little slower than she would have normally, her stride was slightly longer than that of most males, and they had to walk fast to keep up. The guard looked up at her, for a second before he spoke.

"You are training to be a Blade Operative, like Syn'kra-vaal?"

"No…" Cass shook her head then laughed "At the moment, I am training to recover for the moment."

"From what I understand, quite a lucky Yautja you are…"

"No one knows this more than I, believe me. But I do not think I will be as good as Syn." she smiled, "At least not for a while."

"He has great faith in you." Nodded Kur'rel-taa, "He knows that one day you will be an amazing warrior, I saw you training this morning." Added the guard, noticing Cass' blank look

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Replied Kur'rel-taa

"Why is it that so many stare at us?"

"Because we do not see many Hunters here, let alone Specialists," He replied simply "I am two hundred and seven years of age. I have been working with Avaal'ekan since before this facility was opened, and in the time we have been here, I think only several hunters have passed through; two of them were yourself and Syn'kra-vaal."

"I suppose somewhere as secretive as this would incur such a thing."

"Yes, you are right." Nodded the guard "Tell me… do you know many of Syn's exploits?"

"Only rumors I have heard…" Cass lied, mentally cuffing her nervousness

"Most of his life is a rumor!" chuckled Kur'rel-taa "I do not think anyone aside from him and your Elder Bre'ta'ak actually knows the truth about the missions he partook in. It is most likely better that way."

"You would be right!" laughed Cass "You do not support your Rylt'ah in his opinion of the Dark Blade?"

"Hmm…" Kur'rel-taa mused, he had to be careful of what he said next "I have great respect for Avaal'ekan, he is amazing at what he does, some of the posts we were stationed at were simply nightmarish… But, he has Elder friends that talk in his ear, and unfortunately, he sometimes listens to what they say." The guard swallowed and looked up at Cass "I personally think among the Blade Clans are some of the greatest warriors known to Yautja kind. And seeing as you are bloodedwith the Blade Clan mark, then you as well will be an amazing Specialist, just remember to follow what Syn'kra-vaal has to offer."

"I intend to." Said Cass with a proud smile, reaching up and feeling the mark burned to her scalp for the first time, she had read of blooding rituals from the Network, but only briefly. The details of her _previous _exploits she needed to talk to Ju'lyn-zal about.

"You know…" started Kur'rel-taa "I once heard that Syn'kra-vaal rescued four younglings from the preservation chamber of a hive after their blooding trial turned to shit. Apparently he just _happened_ to be in the system when their distress signal was activated. I heard that he managed to ghost his entire way into the hive undetected, awaken the younglings, plant a canister charge and bust his way out with the four younglings in tail." Kur'rel-taa smiled up at her and nodded "Not bad for one as young as he."

Cassandra grinned down at Kur'rel-taa, she knew it was probably exaggerated, but she could imagine Syn doing something like that, just to prove that he could do it. She laughed to herself _'Geez, they make him out to be the fucking Yautja version of Chuck Norris!'_

It was only a short walk from the refectory chamber to the Hub, and as Cassandra and Kur'rel-taa passed through the last sector bulkhead, Syn'kra-vaal came into view. He was leaning with his back to the large security console talking to an older looking guard who had been passing by. Cass snarled playfully as she approached, gesturing to the remaining half of maan'tak fruit that sat atop the dominating console, several passersby looked around in surprise. Syn just grinned and snatched up the fruit as she got closer.

"You do not want to start _that_ again…" smiled Cass

"Oh but yes I do!" teased Syn

"Of course you do…" she raised her eyebrows, "As it turns out; I heard you ghosted a Kainde Amedha hive to rescue some younglings…"

"Involved in something like that I may have been…" said Syn, turning to grin at his new friend "This is Evna'ra. One of the more experienced guards, together we have once worked. I did not realize he serves under Avaal'ekan."

Cass stepped up to the older male, they greeted each other in the Yautja manner, Cass looked down into his eyes as they clasped each others forearm, his eyes showed his experienced. He blinked and parted his mandibles in an almost grizzled looking grin.

"Syn'kra-vaal informs me that you are to be a Specialist…"

"With training, I hope so." She smiled

"I am certain, if teaching you _he _is," Evna'ra jabbed a thumb at Syn "Then you will be exceptional, perhaps even better!"

"One step at a time perhaps." laughed Cass as Syn growled "And strangely enough, that is not the first time I have heard a Yautja say that this day…" she looked at Kur'rel-taa as he walked back to his post behind the large security console

"That is because true it is!" grunted the older male "In the name of Darkness, you are both young ones, give it another hundred years or so and you two will be unstoppable!"

Cassandra was about to ask Evna'ra what he meant by such a thing but she stopped herself just in time, she was not really used to time as Yautja were. Age just wasn't really _that _important unless you were an Un-blooded Youngling or an Elder. Cass just smiled and flashed a look down at herself, she was defiantly the sexiest one hundred and twenty four year old she had ever seen.

Syn growled friendlily to his old friend and patted him on the shoulder.

"You should keep going on your way old one, less Avaal'ekan might see you."

"Waste of space, pup! I am not that old!" grumbled Evna'ra as he ambled away "It was an honor to meet you Ju'lyn-zal." He called out

"As it was you." Cass called back, she looked down at Syn and smiled, while he was distracted, she snatched the maan'tak back from him and took a bite. "So, do you think we are in trouble with Daan'sha…?"

"Who would care if we are?" laughed Syn "What is he going to do, challenge us?"

They both laughed loudly as they walked toward the northern elevator, hand in hand, Cass enjoying Syn's warm touch, she thought about Ju'lyn-zal for a moment, suddenly something made her hand tingle.

"What was that?" she asked, her head cocked to one side in question

"I do not know, I felt it as well…" said Syn, raising an eyebrow

"It only happened where…" they both looked at each other and then spoke in perfect unison "…you were touching me…"

As they stepped onto the open elevator car, they both looked around, half expecting to see the Dark One before them. Syn growled quietly.

"Say nothing to Daan'sha about this…"

"What if something is wrong with me?" questioned Cass

"I felt it too, what ever it was, nothing is wrong with you;" Syn shook his head "You are in perfect health."

"Well the fact that you were as startled by it as I, tells me that our bodies are not supposed to do such things regularly."

"Neither the time nor place…" he growled under his breath as another male donning research uniform stepped into the elevator before the doors closed.

As the transport descended, both Syn and Cassandra looked at each other, still thinking the same thing, but they remained silent. One level up from the Black Hole chamber, the elevator stopped and the doors opened, permitting the other Yautja to exit. But as he stepped out, he turned around and flashed a look back at them, with powerful, glowing, _immortal_ eyes, then continued on his way. It was over in a micro second, but both Syn and Cass knew what they had seen, and they both reacted at exactly the same time, pulling the male back into the elevator. He yelped in fright as they jerked him backwards, but when they saw his face the second time, his eyes were that of a normal Yautja. Syn growled a warning to the male.

"Show yourself! No more deception!"

"I do not know of which you speak!" The male's high pitched voice ingrained his terrified scent, he obviously clueless to the fact that he had been a vessel for a brief moment

"Syn… he has no idea…" Cass mumbled under her breath so only her male could hear. She looked down at the frightened Yautja with a nervous smile. "My deepest apologies, we thought you were… _someone_ else."

The frightened male looked from Cass to Syn, then back to the attractive female again, she offered a hand to pull him from the floor, and the Yautja accepted it with a shaky effort. As he got to his feet, with assistance, he glared at Syn with utter bewilderment.

"You are insane… BOTH OF YOU!"

The Blade operative, still not impressed about being made a fool of, spread his mandibles and barked loudly; startling the smaller male and making him stumble backwards into the corridor. Cass actually bit the inside of her mouth to prevent herself from laughing, it reminded her of the time Syn had hog tied James Miller in her quarters back at the Ooman facility. Once again the doors of the elevator closed silently and it began its descent to the next level, Cass was still trying to stifle her laughter, Syn looked at her sideways, clearly he wasn't impressed.

"What do you expect?" she snorted "You are _so _very antisocial sometimes!"

"I would agree…" came a quiet, rumbling voice from behind them

The mortal pair turned slowly and looked at each other briefly before turning all the way around to see the large form of the Darkling leaning against the rear wall of the elevator car. The very same eyes that they had seen only moments before looked back at them from under the immortal's hooded figure, the Dark One waved a ghostly hand and the elevator stopped it descent abruptly, Syn sighed.

"I knew _you _would not be far away…"

"Even the most serious of us have a sense of humor." The immortal's voice rumbled as he referred to the Yautja he had inhabited moments earlier "Is that not correct Cassandra?"

Cass smiled up at him, remembering the message she had told Ju'lyn-zal to pass on to the Darkling the next time their paths crossed. The wraith-like Yautja looked her up and down for a moment, as if he was admiring his creation, making her blush.

"Turned out quite stunning you did… Hmmm, perhaps I should just take you back with me now…"

Syn snarled his objection, clenching his fists, ready to strike at any sign of offense, the immortal's eyes showed his humor, he held out both hands.

"Deepest apologies… a poor attempt at humor it was. Of much importance the two of you are."

"Said that many times you have." Grumbled Syn

"Because it is true, I do not have much time, there are other things to be done…" his eyes beamed down at both of them, this was a side of the Darkling they had never seen before, perhaps he _did_ have a personality. The ghost like Yautja held his arms wide and continued to talk. "I came as soon as I got word from Ju'lyn-zal…"

"It was something to do with out Taken Form energy… the tingling sensation. Was it not?" questioned Cass

"Indeed… You surprise me Cass, more intelligent than I first thought you are."

"Wait…" growled Syn "Ju'lyn-zal…? Taken Form energy? Are these not things that should be _your_ responsibility?"

"You have not told him…" The Dark One looked at Cass; it wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"I honestly thought _you_ would have." She smiled nervously

Syn looked from the godlike Yautja to his female, a look of concerned confusion on his face; Cass placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

"Worry not, I will explain later."

"There is no time to explain now." Interjected the Darkling as Syn opened his mouth to speak "I severely underestimated just how fast the Yautja physiology has evolved in the last few thousand years. The two of you mark an important turning point in the evolution of an entire species."

"I thought only _your _kind could utilize Taken Form energy." Said Cass, confused

"Not as such, mortals are more than able to use Taken Form energy, just nowhere near the extent that we Higher Beings are able, most lack the ability to learn _control_. But _your_ bodies are physically and mentally advanced enough to comprehend just what it means to have the ability to use this energy."

"Our bodies may naturally create this energy, but this _ability_…" Syn started "We were not born with it; _you _passed it on to us."

"Not as thick skulled as he appears, he is…" The Dark One looked at Cass and smiled with his eyes then turned back to Syn, "You are correct my child, when I took energy from you to reanimate Cassandra's new form, I gave you both the ability to use this energy, and surprisingly it is already beginning to manifest itself physically, though it will be a long while before it is able to be utilized in a practical manner."

"Cause us harm it will?" asked Cass

"No harm will come to you. My word you have young one. Perhaps you may experience some uncomfortable situations." The powerful, glowing eyes blinked once at the attractive female, she really disliked his annoying habit of being so vague "Ju'lyn-zal will instruct you on what you must do, take advantage of the information she will entrust you with, then it will be up to _you _to teach Syn'kra-vaal. I am very sorry I can not go into further detail; it seems my duties are never to be complete, I must away. Go with Darkness my pups…"

With the blink of an eye and a rapidly dissipating cloud of dark vapor, the Darkling was gone again, leaving Syn and Cass standing in surprise as the elevator finished its descent. The male Blade operative looked sideways at Cass, disappointed that she had kept this from him and as the doors slid silently open and they stepped out into the corridor, he growled.

"Why did you not tell me that you were in communion with Ju'lyn-zal…?"

"I thought honestly that you would have been told." She looked down at him with innocent eyes "And it is not really _communion _we have only talked but a few times, twice actually."

"It does not change the fact that you failed to mention it…" he said simply "You told me that once she had imparted required information to you, she would go on to the next life."

"That is what I was told, but when I awoke in her body, her voice came to me for the first time, she spoke of what the Dark One had planned for her. She is his apprentice; he is training her, to be like him."

"You thought I would have known _that_ and not have said anything…?" he hung his head, his voice was but a quiet growl "We are in this together, you and I, maybe it is an Ooman thing to withhold information from the ones you love, but when we Yautja are mated for life, we share _everything_ with one another, there are no secrets."

Cassandra felt utterly horrible for disappointing her male, and his words 'mated for life' kept playing through her mind.

"I am sorry Syn…" she looked down at him again "I have hurt you, and I will never do such a thing again, I promise."

"It is fine." He forced a smile, somewhat glad that it was a mere misunderstanding "So we have our own guardian watcher?" asked Syn, with a curious smile

"She did not tell me the details of what she is _actually _doing." Smiled Cass, relieved "I know that she is studying some Taken Form abilities though. Apparently it is very hard to learn."

"Perhaps so…" nodded her male "Remember not to…"

"Say anything to Daan'sha, I understand." Winked Cass, finishing his sentence

As the pair approached the Black Hole laboratory they both peered into the large open door with curious expressions, both Cass and Syn burst out laughing as they saw Saa'retah pinning Daan'sha to the wall, sharing a carefree moment with her male. Cass watched inquisitively as she saw Saa'retah nuzzle her cheek softly against Daan'sha's, she knew it was obviously a show of great affection. After a moment the female analyst pulled away from her male, both of them blushing slightly. Syn smiled his occasional, yet heartwarming smile.

"Would you like a moment…?" he asked

"No…" grinned Daan'sha, stroking Saa'retah's face shamelessly; "We are fine."

"What is the occasion? Asked Syn "Do Cassandra and I need to partake?"

Cass scoffed and punched her males shoulder as the two other Yautja laughed, though she did let her touch linger on his body, truth be told, she _did _want him; they _both_ knew their lust for one another was great, but they also had a silent understanding.

Daan'sha stepped away from the wall and wrapped his right arm around Saa'retah's waist, grinning with obvious pride.

"The _occasion_ is that Saa'retah and I have completed a functioning model prototype of the Black Hole Project. We have done it."

"You speak the truth?" asked Cass, her eyes wide

"Indeed!" grinned Saa'retah

Cassandra ran over to her new friend and hugged her while Syn'kra-vaal still remained at the doorway, a confused look on his face.

"Congratulations! This is incredible!" laughed Cass "Syn… pretend at least that you are interested, you know what this means!"

"To a degree." He mumbled, "How do _you _know so much about it?"

"Network…" she answered simply with a wink

"Known that I should have…" replied Syn, rolling his eyes

"Can we see it?" she asked Daan'sha, ignoring her mate

"I was going to wait until tonight, at the celebration…"

"Celebration?" Syn's eyes lit up suddenly "I enjoy festivity!"

"You are unbelievable… We have solved possibly the most 'unsolvable' scientific problem in written history, and all you care about is drinking C'ntlip and eating yourself stupid…" Daan'sha shook his head, let go of Saa'retah and stepped over to one of the three large consoles that were positioned in a circle in the center of the chamber.

Cassandra watched, her eyes glued to the area in the center of the chamber, what Daan'sha and Saa'retah had accomplished was something she _never _would have thought physically possible before she met them. Daan'sha would have utilize the power of all three consoles to produce a miniaturized display of how this power generation system would work, via a series of large projection emitters situated in the middle of the surrounding consoles.

Syn watched his female and smiled, she was like a pup, almost bouncing on the spot with excitement, clearly her intellectual abilities still required exercise on occasion. The male operative stepped up to her side and placed an arm around her side, playfully tickling her side as he did so. Cass looked down at him briefly and began to purr quietly as she turned back to witness the exceptionally detailed display of a large sun appear before them, Daan'sha smiled and walked into the projection area.

"The first thing we aim to do is find an uninhabited system in the relative vicinity of the densely populated Yautja worlds that will not miss having a sun." Without looking, Daan'sha tapped a sensor pad on his wrist unit and six large devices appeared in the outer areas of the projection, one by one he moved them into position around the sun. "These are not to scale obviously, but after we have located a star system meeting all the required fields, we will construct these powerful, modified shield emitters. The next segment requires exact science, and thanks to Saa'retah, we have created an algorithm that will determine exactly when the shield emitters should be released into the suns orbit so they have enough time to initialize before they are destroyed." Daan'sha stopped and took a breath, grinning at Syn's bored expression, "Once the emitters have stabilized, they will be controlled remotely from a secure distance until we are certain it is safe to approach. If everything functions according to plan, the emitters _should_ be potent enough to artificially compress the entirety of the sun, it will take some time to achieve, but once it reaches the periodical singularity point, in theory, it will collapse into a Black Hole." Daan'sha grinned with bursting pride.

"When happens in real life this does… Remind me to be as far away from _that_ and _you_ as possible…" smiled Syn politely

"Have faith my thick skulled friend," Winked Daan'sha "Once the singularity begins its collapse, the emitters will be used to actually _control _the gravitational and time distortions that occur near the forming event horizon of a Dark Portal and prevent it from collapsing completely into something we can not control…"

"This is so fucking amazing!" grinned Cass, her way of speaking made Saa'retah giggle

"Once everything is stable, then we will go in and construct the permanent structure that will serve as the basis of our operations."

Again Daan'sha tapped a pad on his wrist device, and six more components appeared on the outer edges of the projection, the latest workings looked like a large ring that had been broken into six pieces. The three others watched again as the skinny male manipulated them into place between the shield emitters, creating a solid ring around the entire singularity. Daan'sha laughed at Cassandra's expression.

"Impressive?"

"I am at a loss for words…" Cass gaped "The structure will have to be massive, not to mention incredibly strong."

"The shielding will be under constant manipulation, retaining all unwanted effects that are caused by the Black Hole," Smiled Saa'retah "We will be able to manipulate the gravitational field so the whole system will remain in stable orbit of the sun, or what is left of it."

"Next question…" grinned Cass, raising her hand

"Later." Said Daan'sha "You will learn everything tonight, but for now there are other things to do."

"Such as…?" asked Syn

"I am glad you asked my friend." Smiled Daan'sha, "Because this will appeal to you most of all."

Daan'sha stepped out of the projection hub, and shut of the main display, he continued talking while his fingers danced across the sensor pads of one of the other consoles.

"I received a communication from Bre'ta'ak, not long before the incident on O'ka'an…"

"Go on…" nodded Syn, as Cass put her arm around his shoulders

"It was encrypted differently that usual… a while it took to decipher. Upon completion I was rewarded with only a simple message: _'Expect visitors, my designs are crude, but you do your job well. Best of luck.'_ I fed the basic data into my personal console and have been working at it in my spare time."

"Of what are you talking about? And why not tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to make sure it was complete before I told you. Consider it a gift. For all the times you and Bre'ta'ak have helped me when I needed it…"

"What gift?"

"This…"

The skinny male grinned as the main projection hub flared into life again, only this time a life size armor suit appeared before them. Syn flared his mandibles and growled with aspiration, now it was the other three Yautja's turn to laugh at _his_ excitement. Syn walked right up to the projection like he was under some sort of hypnosis, it was unlike anything he had ever seen. The armor looked vaguely similar in structure to regular combat armor, but it was a ghostly, familiar dark grey color, with strange looking red webbing in between the main armor shards.

"Let me guess where you thought up the color…" Syn mumbled sarcastically, still fixated upon the projection

"I changed that only recently…" blushed Daan'sha, "I think it suits."

"It works…" Cass' voice trailed away as she to approached the projection

The armor was quite extensive in protective area, though it still had quite a few areas open for body movements, like standard armor. Syn didn't even realize he was still grinning like a fool, he was simply mesmerized by what stood before him, everything was perfect, just the way _he _would have designed it. It was dark, sleek, but still looked menacingly offensive, the weapons receptacles on the back plates were positioned further apart to make rapid weapon selection easier, the plasma caster anchor appeared much less bulky than the norm.

"Daan…" Syn shook his head. "I love you. More than you know…"

"I figured that would be your reaction…"

"But…" Syn smiled "It _does_ still appear a little bulky for stealth assignment."

"And I _knew _you would say that. This is just an artificial render, the real suits will be made from a similar polymer to the armored research uniforms we wear, though much stronger and not quite as flexible obviously. And you will be very surprised just how covert that armor can be…"

"What about damage…?" asked Syn, finally looking away from the projection and at his skinny friend

"Well, the material is quite a lot stronger than most of the alloy forgings available, and with the tech-net that Saa'retah developed, it is almost resistant to the majority of energy weapons fire."

"In seriousness?" asked Syn "Resistant to energy weapons fire?"

"Well, I did say the _majority_… It will not withstand much in the way of Yautja weapons fire, but the weapons the Oomen developed from our own are much less effective. That is what it was primarily designed for, the tech-net will absorb much of the weapons electrical and heat energy and feed it back through a new regulation system to charge your energy cells. _But_ you will still be susceptible to much of the physical forces like standard armor, though this will be slightly less damaging."

"Do I get one to?" asked Cass, in a pleading voice

"But of course!" laughed Daan'sha

"Thank you." Grinned Syn, pulling his friend into a hug and lifting him easily off the ground

"Not a problem…" coughed Daan'sha "You have proved your point, put me down thick skull. Down I say!"

After Syn dropped his friend, Daan'sha straightened himself out and pointed a finger at the projection.

"If you got excited at _that_ you should see what else I have planned for the pair of you. But no more crushing me."

"Daan'sha…" Saa'retah sighed "Do not encourage them… They will start breaking things!"

"For once Saa'retah…" Cass beamed at her friend "I am going to disagree with you. I am going to have me some fun with this!"

"Indeed you are…" growled Syn, placing his arm around her waist "What else have you got for us? Weapons?"

"Perhaps…" smiled the skinny male "But you will have to be patient, the remaining things I have for you are going to be a surprise."

"Very well. I can be patient when the occasion calls for It." nodded Syn

"I can not!" Cass snarled "I want to see now!"

"Not possible." Smiled Daan'sha

"Yes it is! Anything is possible! Look at me for example…"

"No Cass. It is not possible because they are still under production at my manufacturing facility in a nearby system."

"Wait… What?" Syn cocked his head to one side "They gave you your own manufacturing plant?"

"Forgotten to mention that I must have," Smiled Daan'sha "The Leading Colony Elders got tired of all the information leaks we suffered through sub contracting to the private sector. So they let me build one."

Syn shook his head in amazement then leaned into the warmth of his female and nuzzled her shoulder affectionately; he was rewarded with her delicate purr only a short moment later. Both Daan'sha and Saa'retah smiled at them; it was indeed a pleasant change to see things working in their favor for once.

"Seeing now that is over… Back to work!" barked Daan'sha "It is mid afternoon already and we have much preparation for tonight!"

"Cass, would you mind helping me?" asked Saa'retah, ignoring her male

"Not at all. What would you have me do?"

"We are moving that," Saa'retah pointed to the main cluster of consoles "To the meal chamber."

"Just tell me what to do." She smiled in response

Syn patted his skinny friend on the shoulder and growl at him with appreciation, he was truly grateful at what Daan'sha was giving them, and while he thought of how amazing Cassandra would look donning their new armor, he remembered something of hers that he had in the medical chamber aboard his shuttle.

"There is something I must retrieve from my shuttle." He stated simply to Daan'sha "I will assist you when I return. I will not be long."


	31. In with the New

_Well, after a few comments about a little too much dialogue in the previous chapter, here is chapter 30. You wanted detail, you got it. Though I thought it might be wise to flesh out a little bit of information that will help readers understand what is going to happen in up coming chapters. So if you think it is not relevant, then you are sort of right, but it will make sense in time. _

_On another note, I am pleasantly surprised, not to mention, proud that this is the 30TH CHAPTER OF LETHAL PACT! Who knew it would get this far!_

_Once again, thank you to the people that read and ENJOY this story. _

_M.  
_

* * *

Chapter 30: In with the New…

Avaal'ekan lay naked upon his sleeping platform, half awake, half asleep, constantly fidgeting and tossing and turning, try as he might, there was no way he would get any rest. After what he had heard about his most recent recruit, Siy'kaa, sleep was just not going to happen, no matter how much he wanted it. The Guard Chief, or Rylt'ah as he was known by his formal rank sat up and stretched restlessly, growling to himself with self loathing and pent up anger. His armor lay scattered on the floor of his sleeping chamber; a visual display of his current mood as Avaal'ekan was never one to mistreat his equipment. Coming from an exceptionally strict background, nearly everything Avaal'ekan did, he did with military precision, as he had been trained from the time since before he was braided. Like Syn'kra-vaal and Ju'lyn-zal, his blood clan had settled on the planet known to the Yautja as O'ka'an. Avaal'ekan's clan was a smaller group known as the Ney'ca'a, they had migrated to O'ka'an many generations previously, and had made a name for themselves as some of the most loyal Council Guards. Every one of the males of Avaal'ekan's direct blood line had been honoured as Rylt'ah, whether it be serving with the O'ka'an council or as a private entity like himself.

Avaal'ekan was the second youngest of eight brothers, and out of all the other males of the clan, their father was chosen as the Elder representative to the O'ka'an ruling body, and truth be told, the old male had earned it. Yo'shel'kan as he was known, was one of the first Yautja to help establish the first Blood Sport hunting grounds, a pastime to many Yautja. The name given was very self explanatory; Yautja would capture very able enemies and place them in a scenario where they had two choices, fight and die or just die. There were of course different degrees of difficulty, easier combatants would be chosen for the less experienced Yautja, either way, those involved, had fun, which was the whole idea of Blood Sport. Some Yautja now made their living out of such things, but introduced other strange creatures to the battle grounds as well as their chosen prey. Such grounds were frequented only by those who were none too fearful of death, because it did happen, sometimes the prey would be victorious. And sometimes, it would end much worse…

The Guard Chief growled to himself again and slid off his sleeping platform, he groaned and stretched, it had been an eventful day, one he would not soon forget. Like most of the Yautja under his command, Avaal'ekan absolutely detested being on a night patrol, the lack of sleep made him exceptionally irritable. The Rylt'ah turned and with a furrowed brow, straightened out the light sheet that lay top his sleeping platform, the Ney'ca'a Clan of guards were known far and wide for their well disciplined life style. That being said, Avaal'ekan's father also allowed them certain privileges that most underlings were not privy toward, they had to work hard for their liberties. Unlike clans that dedicated their lives to hunting, the Ney'ca'a could be more accurately described as a privatized militant group, permanently employed by the O'ka'an council. Because of their strict lifestyle, not many Ney'ca'a Guards were rarely chosen for regular duties like policing the forever increasing capital, instead, they were used for higher up defence positions. Such entrustments included posts at the O'ka'an Council Chambers, a massive complex that served as the political 'hub' of O'ka'an, and more important guard duties like import and export control at the massive docking facilities.

Like most situations in such a way of life, there was a pecking order and naturally as a youngling, one would start at the bottom to get the top. As a guard, the top was a very hard place to get, as there were so many others to contest ones abilities; being a guard was not like being an honoured hunter or war monger, life was hard, especially on the bottom. Some single minded Yautja often frowned upon the guards as Yautja that could not manage with life as hunter, truth be told, most of the everyday guards that policed the Yautja societies either came from bloodlines that had no exceptional hunting skills or were too poor to get an early start at life as a Predatory Hunter. Though they were not respected as some other Yautja were, most experienced guards were quite content with their life style, they started their duties as the day dawned, and they finished when the light began to fade. No great responsibilities, much less chance of fatal injury, a steady, guaranteed income, and at the end of the day one would get to return to their dwelling, to their family, to warmth, proud that even if they weren't honoured or respected, they did an honest day's work and were able to support their loved ones.

Though it was not a very common occurrence, it was possible for a matured Yautja to take on the lifestyle of the battle field or even purely as a trophy hunter, though it was often quite an arduous task, especially if the Yautja did not come from a clan with a strong Hunting background. If one could put up with the constant mockery and shunning from others, then it was doable, for example if a blood clan was too poor to start the life of their young as hunters, the pups would often understand this before they came of age and choose another path for their life. Most often, Yautja in such a situation would adapt and learn the skills of their blood clan or family elders, whether it be a cultivator/grower or even a guard or engineer. Or if one was keen to learn and ready to put in the time and effort, there were many different opportunities to learn a new trade. The main problem being, that as a pup, a trade would sometimes not pay until they became of age, unless they were exceptional at what they did. That being said, many believe that the two most important key factors in any Yautja's life, are patience: their life span was very long in comparison to other races, and in time, they could make a well recognized name for themselves. The next was possibly the most important: Honour. Yautja were _born _knowing what honour was, like other things, honour was _not_ a learned behaviour, and it was bred into the very genes of the young generations, and those that came before them and so on. Those without honour, without trade, without a leg to stand on, were outcast, and those who had committed crimes deemed to be excessive were often sentenced to labour in one of the many mining colonies dotted throughout the universe. Those that had taken the life of another without a formal challenge, or without honour would often be sentenced to death.

Providing that a less fortunate youngling was focused on their goal, they would work hard, they would uphold what honour they had, and they would succeed, even if it took a good part of their adolescent life. A typical Yautja in this situation would save what little income they could until they could purchase basic hunting equipment, some were lucky enough to sometimes trade for some of the more basic equipment, whether it was a skill they bartered with, or something they had found or made. Some others were not as fortunate; some clans were not even able to afford their pups first wrist devices when their braiding ceremony befell them. The braiding ceremony was a painful ritual that all young pups had to undertake, it signified that they had entered their early adolescence, this was often around fifteen years of age, which in Yautja circles, was still very young. But it meant that they were ready to start working a trade, for a very basic income. Though for others, if they were lucky enough, pups that had come from a strong clan would start appropriate training to become Predatory Hunters. They would be paired to an Elder from their clan, or at least a, Yautja with great skill, the chosen trainer would then take the basic knowledge that the pup had learned from his blood clan and pre-braiding education and decide just how capable the pup would be.

Such was the life of they who would be strong hunters, once they had been accepted by another that was experienced enough to be a Clan educator or trainer, their life truly began. And all the less fortunate fresh younglings could do was watch and hold onto the brief flicker of hope that came from their own braiding ceremony, sometimes all they had to remember was the intense pain. That pain was a sign that their life had begun, maybe not as they would like it to be, but it _had _begun, and it meant that they must hold tight to their little flicker of hope like the waning flame of a candle. Because on the bottom of society, even the slightest whisper of wind was as a storm, and more often than not, that storm wiped away all hopes and dreams, extinguishing their flame.

Those most unfortunate younglings who came of braiding age and whose blood clan had no means to purchase the entry level wrist device would often have to barter their way into a paid trade. This meant that if they had worked hard before they came of age, and had basic understanding of the trade they wanted to master they would find an employer and pledge themselves to that Yautja for an agreed amount of time for next to no income. Because most of the less fortunate clans kept to their own districts, they knew most of the Trades Masters in their area, this was sometimes advantageous to their young, as the employer may know the family or blood clan well and pay them in food and clothing for the period of time they had pledged. After the agreed time had lapsed, the Trade Master would decide whether or not they wanted the youngling under their permanent employment. Most of the time, if the youngling had worked hard and proven themselves, the employer would reward them with a full time position and their own wrist device, for without one, full time income became a problem as the Yautja didn't have an actual physical currency. If tender was to change hands, for whatever reason, be it scheduled income for employment, or payment for goods and services, a wrist unit or console was required.

The next logical step to be taken for a lower class Yautja to truly begin their journey to become an honoured Hunter was to accumulate as much of their income as possible in order to purchase the very basic weapons and armor they would require. When the time was right, it would come for them to choose a clan they wished to bond with, again, pledging their life to uphold the honour that would be bestowed upon them. Most of the time, it was up to the Yautja individual to educate _themselves_ in the very basic elements of weapons handling techniques, before they approached their chosen hunting Clan. This showed that they had determination, and with enough courage, they would prove themselves.

Avaal'ekan didn't know exactly why he was thinking of such things; perhaps it was something to do with the fact that he never had the opportunity to actually follow his own path. Being a guard wasn't his first choice, many of the other males his own age that he had befriended when he was but a pup had all come from hunting clans, _strong _hunting clans. In secrecy, at night when everyone else was asleep, Avaal'ekan dreamed of running away and joining the clans of his friends, in his mind, together they would run, through the dense forests above the Tau'ke Hills, hunting imaginary Kainde Amedha. Unfortunately for Avaal'ekan, being a guard was bred into him, whether he liked it or not, his father, Yo'shel'kan had told him privately, but politely, that he _was_ going to be Rylt'ah. Try as he may, the disciplined lifestyle of the Ney'ca'a Clan prevented Avaal'ekan from challenging his Elder; so he accepted his fate and became one of the best damn Rylt'ah the Ney'ca'a had to offer. Like Syn'kra-vaal, the guard chief wasn't very big in terms of body mass, he was tall, wiry and deadly quick, though Syn was a little more muscled, Avaal'ekan was a lot more talented that he first appeared.

The Rylt'ah stood and stared down at his armor, a vacant expression on his face, although he was usually quite a composed male, he did have a tendency to become irritable when he was tired. But of late, he had _always_ found himself tired and somewhat depressed, but he would never let on to any other Yautja that he felt this way; it was quite hard to be isolated in such a place as Daan'sha's facility. Though the income factor was amazing, there _was_ a reason it was so great, several reasons to be accurate, aside from the likelihood of death being quite frequent as a guard, being away from ones Blood Clan was a hard thing to have to deal with. And having no mate also made things hard, Avaal'ekan missed being around females that wanted him, here, the females were all intellectual and had little or no attraction to a male such as he. He had been involved briefly with another female that had since left the employment of the research complex, needless to say, it didn't work out.

With a quiet sigh, the naked Yautja male bent down and picked up his armor from the floor of his sleeping chamber, the two halves of his upper chest plate, shoulder and upper arm couplings and his mask. Avaal'ekan placed them gently on the top of his bed before bending down again to retrieve his utility belt and lower armor shards; he inspected them briefly before turning on his heel and stepping toward a small control panel on the opposite wall to his sleeping platform. Like the larger more luxurious chambers in the quarters of Daan'sha and the likes of the other higher ranked science buffs, the regular personnel quarters featured a large washing shower and the same large, octagonal catchment recessed into the floor.

Avaal'ekan stepped into the recess and activated the shower; he stretched calmly as the lovely warmth from the water penetrated into his body. The Guard Chief stood still for a short while before he moved in slow, deliberate motions, washing himself from head to toe, the water seemed to be more comforting than usual. And soon he found his thoughts wandering again, he grinned subtly as he remembered the female he had mated with briefly on his last journey back to O'ka'an. She was not the best looking female around, but she knew how to keep a male happy, and she kept Avaal'ekan happy, on more than one occasion. It only took a few moments of incoherent thought and Avaal'ekan's body began to react to the warm water cascading down his well toned frame, not to mention the rather _interesting _memories he had been thinking. As he looked down at himself, the now, rather obvious, appendage that made him male stared back at up him; the guard chief flashed a quick look over his shoulder to make sure the main door to his chamber was sealed…

Spending a little longer in the shower worked wonders for the Rylt'ah male, he stepped out of the recessed section of the floor feeling more refreshed than he had felt in a while. Avaal'ekan tapped a sensor pad on the wall at the end of his bed, opening a large storage compartment; he reached in and retrieved a fresh loin cloth before the opening slid closed silently. He pulled the undergarment on in mid stride as he stepped toward the main chamber of his quarters, almost tripping himself in the process; he cursed quietly then looked up, startled as his wrist unit began to signal an incoming communication. He furrowed his brow in confusion as Ul'teh's frequency identification was projected before him.

"Ul'teh… You are not sleeping?"

"No. I have been watching your little turncoat…"

"Siy'kaa is not resting either…? On night patrol, he usually would not wake for another few hours at least."

"Awake for an hour he has been. He has ventured to the docking bay; I am watching him through the security feeds."

"What is the little traitor doing?" growled Avaal'ekan, his semi relaxed mood blown away by the returning anger toward his 'trusted' young Guard

"He is being careful, that is what he is doing…" mumbled Ul'teh "Thanks to the large number of security feeds in the docks, I can almost see him from any angle…"

"Be specific Ul'teh, _what _is he doing?"

"Watching the Dock Station Guards, they obviously know _who _is supposed to be on patrol, and who is not scheduled to be there. He is one sneaky s'yuit-de pauk…" the communications technician growled. "He is acting as if he is inspecting different distribution containers from a large delivery that has just arrived, then when the docking guards are not looking, he is stealing closer to where all the private shuttles are located…"

"Find out what he is planning I will, then I am going to fucking bury that traitorous coward…" snarled Avaal'ekan, still talking to his wrist device as he stepped quickly back into his sleeping chamber and began to pull on his armor. "Do not lose sight of him Ul'teh, do you understand?"

"Calm down, I am not your enemy; I want him caught as much as you do remember."

"…Fine." Grunted Avaal'ekan, Ul'teh could hear the sounds of his armor coupling together, and then a second of disturbance as the Guard Chief pulled his mask on. Avaal'ekan's wrist device automatically detected the activation of the mask and entered a different communication mode. Ava's rough voice sounded again, though much clearer through the masks mouthpiece. "Leaving my chamber in a few moments I will be, do not take your eyes from him."

"Worry not. He has to cross most of the way across the docks to get to where I think he is heading…"

"Where you _think_ he is heading…?" asked Avaal'ekan. Ul'teh could hear the door to Ava's chamber cycling open then closing again

"He keeps looking in that direction, I think that is where he is going…" mumbled the technician "It looks as though a few transport containers have been left there from the previous Prime Mover that was docked to the delivery ramp near the private shuttle bays."

"Just make sure…"

"I do not lose sight of him… I understand…" Ul'teh finished the Rylt'ah's sentence for him, he could hear Avaal'ekan's breathing rate increasing slightly, he was obviously making a run for the Docks

* * *

Syn'kra-vaal had managed to enter the massive docking bay with little trouble; thankfully, Daan'sha must have instructed who ever had updated his security clearance to give him access through the main quarantine chamber. Though as the Blade operative had entered the Docks, he was met with a little misunderstanding from one of the station guards on the walkway above him. The docks were much too loud for Syn to be heard if he yelled out to the guard, so instead, he decided to try the guard's knowledge of the Yautja silent language, mainly used by field Hunters and Operatives in stealth situations where silence was crucial. Syn signalled the guard his personal frequency, the guard gave response as if he understood, though it took a short while before Syn's wrist device indicated an incoming communiqué. Because he didn't have his helmet with him, he had to make do with the basic communication facilities of his wrist unit; even this was hard due to the loud noises of Yautja transport crew members yelling instructions to each other and the general hubbub of the Docks during the busy hours. Syn'kra-vaal had to hold his left forearm close to his head so he could hear.

"… Greetings… Did I succeed this time…?"

"That you did." Syn spoke loudly, cursing himself for not having a mask with him

"My Hunters Sign is very basic, and a long time it has been since I have had to use it, you are the Dark Blade Operative?"

"Indeed, I am Syn'kra-vaal of O'ka'an," replied Syn in a polite tone, "In the private docks my shuttle is, I wish to be granted access."

"The only vessel with the Blade Clan marking is one of Elder Class…" The guard's voice indicated slight confusion "That is yours…?"

"Indeed!" Syn smiled to himself.

"Your reputation _does _precede you Syn'kra-vaal, but if your Clan Elders have given one as young as you such a vessel, then you _must _be good. Go as you please my friend, I will inform the other Stationed Guards that you are to come and go as you please. I will ask you not to stray too close to the loading ramps though, especially at this hour of the day, most Prime Mover crews do not care for Yautja blocking their transport platforms."

"My thanks friend; what name do you go by?"

"Lok'ta'ar, after my father's father…"

"You have my thanks, Lok'ta'ar."

Syn looked up and nodded at the guard who leaned over the side of the platform and looked down at the Operative, four levels up. Lok'ta'ar returned the gesture and waved at his new friend before he continued along the large terrace, toward one of the massive Jag'd'ja Prime Movers that was being unloaded.

Syn'kra-vaal watched for a moment before he made his own way along the rearward wall of the docks, he had forgotten just how busy these loading bays got at this time. Dozens of large container moving platforms moved to and from their respective cargo holds to the unloading bay designated to the specific ramp where the gargantuan Prime Movers were docked. Organization was absolutely crucial as there were four massive docking ramps that would extend to allow the Jag'd'ja Prime Movers to dock with the facility, then further into the docks, there were the respective unloading bays. On the odd occasion when there _were _four Movers docked at once, it became ridiculously busy. The crews from each Jag'd'ja would move their cargo to the unloading zone then a permanent crew of Yautja stationed in the docks would take that cargo to its destination in the vast research facility via the large freight elevators that were located at the rear of the docks, under the walkway.

As Syn walked, he stayed as close to the wall as he could to avoid being mown down by one of the many hovering transports that were zipping all around the colossal chamber, he wondered with amusement how many collisions occurred when things got busy. The male operative had forgotten just how massive the mighty Jag'd'ja were when you were not in another vessel. Though these were designated as Jag'd'ja Prime Movers, and not Jag'd'ja Atoll, the primary difference being that the Atoll was primarily a mobile city, where many clans could come and go between extended hunting journeys. At an Atoll, Yautja could replenish supplies and weaponry, repair they own craft, train younglings, and challenge leadership or other disputes under the unbiased opinion of other higher ranked Elders, all without the need of returning to their home world.

The Jag'd'ja Prime Mover on the other hand was not built to sustain nearly as many Yautja, only a large, specially trained crew whose main directive was the ferrying of goods to and from the fast growing number of Yautja worlds and research outposts. Needless to say, the Prime Movers were not required in vast numbers, most of the larger inhabited colonies only had one or two, depending on their population intensity and their import, export operations. This meant that the Mover was constantly en route to one destination or another, the crew worked in shifts; pilots, maintenance engineers, communication and navigation technicians, they all shared the work load, this is what made a good, efficient Prime Mover Crew.

There was also another variant of the gargantuan Jag'd'ja, the rare and somewhat hideously expensive, Jag'd'ja Dtai'k-de Ce-iva, a vessel that none with a sense of survival would dare challenge. It was basically a hybrid of the Atoll and the Prime Mover, but with the inclusion of further enhancements to the shielding that already made all variants of the Jag'd'ja close to indestructible. As well as being the closest thing to _invulnerable_ in existence, the Dtai'k-de Ce-iva, or loosely translated 'War Hauler' was armed from hull to hull with weaponry. The arsenal of the War Haulers and the excessive shield modifications were the reason they were so costly to manufacture, as far as Syn'kra-vaal was awake, there were only three in existence. Of course the Yautja capital, Yau'te possessed one, as did Kyr'aak, original home to the large, burly Skar'ku warmongers, and Rl'sar-tyh, a distant Yautja world on the far outer edges of the galaxy. Apart from being able to lay waste to anything that had ever been pitted against one, the massive War Haulers were able to carry many thousands of warriors, entire squadrons of stripped down attack shuttles and ground assault and heavy artillery crawlers. But given the colossal size of any of the Jag'd'ja, being a crew member on any vessel, especially the Dtai'k-de Ce-iva, was a full time trade. Given the fact that these monsters were rarely shut down unless needed, the requirement of well trained maintenance teams was essential, as even general preservation was a massive undertaking on such a craft. The Atoll class vessels mostly just drifted in space between popular hunting grounds and connected worlds that were far apart acting as a temporary home to many, many clans at one time, moving only when required. The massive cargo hauling Prime Movers on the other hand spent a great part of their service life travelling, and finally the three known active Dtai'k-de Ce-iva vessels remained in a constant orbit around the planets they served, occasionally escorting Prime Movers with valuable cargo in tow. The Dtai'k-de Ce-iva were an asset that were not called upon very often, but in the unlikely event that Yautja should encounter a hostile force that challenged even them, the general, albeit humorous consensus was that it was better to have one and not need it, that need it and not have one.

Syn'kra-vaal made it to the far end of the massive chamber where the private shuttles were docked in one piece; though there were several times he had almost been taken out by speeding cargo transport. Bre'ta'ak's shuttle was located in the shuttle bay closest to the very last Jag'd'ja docking ramp, and as Syn approached he noticed several large shipping containers had been stacked off to the side of that docking ramp, partially obscuring the front half of his shuttle. He thought it strange that someone would unload them there, but the thought left Syn's mind as his wrist device sounded briefly, informing him of the shuttles detection of its primary user. The Blade Operative suddenly found himself wondering how his vessel had been moved into its current position without his command, for when he had arrived, it was quiet and none of the loading ramps were in use so he had touched down in an unloading bay. As Syn walked around the large containers toward the Elder Class vessel, the side entry opened silently and a ramp slid out to meet its occupant, contacting the floor with a solid clunk.

Syn'kra-vaal smiled to himself as he walked up the entry ramp at a near jog, still secretly excited by the fact that he actually _owned_ this vessel. Most of the time Syn tried to act older than what he was, but in all seriousness, he was still young at heart, and sometimes could not help acting like it. Entering through the side hatch, he was welcomed with the familiarity of his own scent, and that of Cassandra's previous form, he even thought that for a moment he got had caught a slight whiff of his Elder, Bre'ta'ak, but he was mistaken. The light panels in the ceiling had activated as the shuttle had detected the life presence approaching.

Taking another deep breath reminded him of why he had come out to his shuttle; in the days leading up to her defacement at the hands of the Oomen, Cassandra had worn a plain silver crucifix around her neck. When he had last seen her before they had grafted the gruesome helmet to her head, it had been in the hangar bays of the Ooman facility, they were under fire and he remembered shoving her into a covered position behind a shipping container and pushing his body against hers, like a large protective blanket. With everything going on, the gunfire, the noise and his warmth against her body, Cass had failed to notice a stray hand reach around behind her neck and gently unclip the fine silver chain. The last time he saw Cass as he remembered her original form to be, he had kept hold of the chain from behind her, and pushed her away from him, so she would fall away from the shots being fired at him. No one was the wiser that he had taken this little memento, even he had soon forgotten about it after rapidly concealing it in his chest plate.

Syn continued to smile to himself as he walked in the direction of the rear of the shuttle, heading toward the small, yet well stocked armory. He thought of the first time he had met Cassandra, it seemed like it was such a long time ago, though in truth it had been but a few weeks at most. The Blade Operative looked briefly into the small medical chamber as he passed by, Cass' armor still lay where he had left it, and he mused at the thought of her trying to fit into it now.

The armor door opened automatically as Syn approached, being back inside his shuttle, not to mention the armory made him hunger for the hunt, it had been too long for his liking. After four years of exile from active duty, all he really wanted to do was finish Cassandra's basic training and take her back to the Oomen. He was almost aroused at the thought of what she was going to do to them, and possibly the most entertaining thought was that they would most likely be expecting a return from the Yautja male. It was true, he _was_ going to return, but this time, he had nothing to refrain from, and he was sure his stunning Heart Mate would be thinking something quite similar.

The armor Syn'kra-vaal had worn upon his first infiltration of the Ooman complex had been heavier duty stealth armor, as he had not known what to expect. He stood for a moment, looking up at one of the walls before him; it was adorned with his own collection of different varieties of armor and helmets to match. Everything in the armory gleamed in the artificial light as Syn had spent a lot of the time travelling to strip and clean his personal belongings, all of them. The Yautja male often got lost in his memories as he admired his collection, many had such assortments as he, but not many had the rarities that he had earned. Syn located the chest plate he had been wearing during his first campaign into the Ooman complex and pulled it from the wall. Several variants of his armor had been modified, post production, some of which consisted of very well hidden stowage compartments. The chest plate he had selected from the wall had a thin, narrow compartment just under the neck line of the left hand side; Syn smiled tenderly down into his hand as he removed the silver crucifix upon its delicate chain, happy to see it had not been damaged. Seeing as Cass had her own mind to herself again, Syn thought it was only fitting that she be able to have a physical reminder as part of who she was before the involvement of the Ooman scientists.

Syn quickly replaced the front half of the chest plate next to the mating half upon the wall and stepped out of his armory, excited to see what Cassandra's reaction would be. The armory door slid closed and sealed automatically behind him, and as he walked toward the side hatch at the front of the Elder Class vessel, Syn's sensitively tuned hearing picked up the shuffling noise of someone trying hard not to be heard, right outside his shuttle. Syn stole up the corridor silently, still listening intently to whoever was outside; the Yautja Operative heard the distinct opening mechanism of a cargo container, a sound he had heard many hundreds of times before. Syn'kra-vaal figured that if this Yautja was opening these containers, their back would be turned to his shuttle, and as he crept closer to the hatch and peered out, he saw the youngling guard, Siy'kaa. The shipping containers _had _been put there for a reason, to create a perfect blind spot so he would be able to act without being seen. Syn pulled back to his covered position, his mind swimming as to why the youngling would be interfering with the containers. The Blade male figured his only option was to watch closely and wait until the youngling left of his own accord before he made his own way out, but a startled yelp then gruff voice changed everything…

"Greetings Siy'kaa…" Syn knew the voice of the Rylt'ah, Avaal'ekan instantly.

"Avaal'ekan… Chief… I…"

"Save it youngling," snarled Avaal'ekan "I know what you have been doing."

"I know not of what you are talking about Chief." Came the reply, it sounded genuine, but Avaal'ekan would not be fooled by this one again

"You are by far the most cowardly form of Yautja…" there was something in Avaal'ekan's voice that Syn had not heard before, the Operative began to get excited, perhaps he would have some action sooner than expected. "I offer this to you but once, Siy'kaa, if indeed that is your correct name. Come with me now and turn yourself into Daan'sha, tell him of your cowardice and deceit and beg for forgiveness."

"… I beg before only one," The seemingly innocent tone was long gone from Siy'kaa's voice, replaced by a grating, arrogant tone "And my _true _Elder will learn of _your _betrayal. Guard Chief…" the youngling almost spat his words.

"Tell me of your true Elder…" growled Avaal'ekan.

"I will die before you know such things!"

"You best hope so… Because if Syn'kra-vaal happens to learn that you are secretly gathering information about the Blade Clan…" the gruff voice trailed off, leaving the answer to imagination.

Avaal'ekan shook his head and turned briefly to inspect the shipping containers, while his back was turned; Siy'kaa took the advantage and enforced his cowardly actions. Syn was quick to react, he knew the sound of a blade being unsheathed all too well, even from his hidden position he could hear it clearly. The Specialist was in full combat mentality and half way down the ramp at a dead run as he heard Avaal'ekan roar out in pain. As he approached the two guards, Syn'kra-vaal was shocked to see a Yautja combat dagger embedded into the side of Avaal'ekan's neck, such a cowardly attack from behind was punishable by death.

Time appeared to slow as Siy'kaa turned to look over his shoulder as he heard another; he was shocked at the presence of the Blade separatist, but still acted without warning and with speed that surprised even Syn'kra-vaal. Siy'kaa wrenched the dagger from Avaal'ekan's neck and flung it at the specialist with one deft movement; Syn flared his mandibles at the challenge and sprang sideways off the ramp, snatching the dagger from its flight path by a blood soaked blade. Avaal'ekan slumped to the ground, clutching his neck, the Blade specialist needed to act fast if he was to save the Rylt'ah and stop Siy'kaa. Fortunately for Avaal'ekan, Syn'kra-vaal's blindingly fast reaction stunned the unsuspecting youngling, and as he landed in a half crouched position off to the side of the ramp, a deeply disturbing snarl ripped from his throat, voicing his impulsive bloodlust. Siy'kaa's reaction was one that Syn had expected from such a coward, and as he turned to flee, Syn, still crouched flicked his wrist and sent the blade streaking back toward its owner. The young guard screeched like a female as the dagger punched its way through the back of his right knee, dropping him midstride; Syn'kra-vaal was literally drooling with his desire for bloodshed. The personality that had earned him the epithet, Thei-de Ka'antyra, pounded behind his eyes, screaming to be let loose again, four years was a long time to be caged…

The Blade operative got slowly to his feet, ignoring the shouts from the several dock workers that had seen some of the disturbance, no doubt guards would soon be present. Siy'kaa whimpered and rolled over to see Syn'kra-vaal slowly approaching him, opening and closing his fists menacingly. Syn enjoyed every moment of this power, this gutless wonder was why he had worked so hard as a pup to be chosen as a Blade Operative, and seeing his target squirming on the floor reminded him of why he was who he was. Syn growled as he approached.

"So many other cowards like you have met their end by my hand… But at least some of them knew _how_ to battle…"

"Y… You separatists will never get away with this…"

"It appears you are wrong, pup," spat Syn'kra-vaal "Now you _will _tell me what I want to know, then perhaps I will grant you clean death."

"…Ghhh… No…" Avaal'ekan gurgled through the build up of blood in his mouth "Do… not… kill…"

"Keep pressure on your wound…" mumbled Syn flashing a look to the downed Chief, ignoring his words.

A stifled whimper alerted Syn'kra-vaal to his current problem and he watched helpless as Siy'kaa pulled the dagger from his knee and held it to his own throat with a shaking hand.

"You lose this… pathetic Blade Hunter…"

Syn'kra-vaal saw the look in Siy'kaa's eyes and he knew that the youngling was spineless enough to take his own life to avoid retribution. There was no way Syn would be able to close the gap between them by simply running, so he acted without thinking, springing directly toward the shipping containers. As the blade began to dig into Siy'kaa's throat, Syn'kra-vaal's feet made contact with the side of the crates and he kicked upward and away with his powerful legs. Siy'kaa screamed out with what little breath he had left as Syn smashed down upon him, driving both knees into the coward's chest, even though his ribs were cracked and he was well and truly winded Siy'kaa's desire to end his own life was still very strong. Still perched precariously upon the youngling's chest, Syn growled at this final attempt and grabbed the hand holding the knife.

"No easy way out there is for you…" he snarled "Now release the blade…"

"…Fuck you…" coughed Siy'kaa in reply, trying to goad the Specialist into killing him.

Syn'kra-vaal knew that information extracted from Siy'kaa would be crucial to Daan'sha, not to mention himself, this was the reason he would not simply let him take his own life, even as much as he wanted. Instead Syn simply snarled, twisting Siy'kaa's arm around so it was at just the right angle, with a grunt he struck out with his palm, turning the younglings elbow inside out with a loud, gut wrenching crunch. To Thei-de Ka'antyra, the tortured screaming was like a twisted musical, Syn looked over at Avaal'ekan who was getting dangerously pale and got to his feet.

"So good to be active once more…" he sighed happily.


	32. You've Got Male

Chapter 31: You've got Male…

After Syn'kra-vaal had left the Black Hole Chamber, making his way to the Docking Hangar, Saa'retah and Cassandra were forced to listen to Daan'sha prattle on about how he would like them to position the console projectors in the Dining Chamber. The first problem was that when Daan'sha became excited about something, he talked so fast that he became hard to understand. And the remaining setback being that he kept changing his mind and instructing them to do something different, after four of five different decisions, he returned to his original plan, and thought that would be best, all while talking so fast it made Cass' eyes water. After he was finished he flashed his usual wide grin and took a short breath before asking his female, Saa'retah, what she thought of his idea, he was answered only with an impatient growl, making Cassandra giggle quietly to herself. Daan'sha ended up stalking from the chamber, mumbling as he went on his way about Saa'retah having no sense of humor.

It didn't take nearly as long as Cassandra had thought it would take to move the three consoles into the Dining Chamber as the only cabling involved were simple power conduits to each processing unit. The projector modules were all integrated by means of an exceptionally sophisticated wireless frequency modulation network, every console, wrist device and any other device that required it was networked to the facility in this manner. It served to keep things a lot simpler, and Cass enjoyed herself immensely, her little learning addiction being slated as she and Saa'retah worked, even after everything she had learnt in the short time in her new form, the able bodied female was almost certain that there was an unending supply of information she could learn from Saa'retah.

Once Saa'retah had finished explaining the basic physics behind the standard Yautja power supply systems, the two females began loading the consoles and three projection modules loaded onto a large hovering trolley not unlike the med-haulers Cassandra had become familiar with in the first few days of her stay. The consoles themselves were large, bulky items that had a weight to match, Cass grinned as both she as Saa'retah heaved each one onto the long floating trolley. It was the first time the latest addition to the Dark Blade Clan had been able to really test her strength, Saa'retah complained about the weight and said that it was a job that males should be doing, Cass just teased her about being weak, making them both laugh, almost dropping one of the consoles in the process.

Cassandra was glad to be helping Saa'retah; it gave her more time to learn about her new friend, but also took her thoughts away from the day's previous events. The surprise appearance of the Dark Hunter was rather pleasant in a way; it was the _reason _the immortal had intruded that made her worry. This Taken Form Energy ability he had bestowed upon both Syn'kra-vaal and herself was completely uncharted territory, the only way she would get information was from Ju'lyn-zal's higher form. The Huntress decided to herself that when she next had time to herself, she would commune this issue to her ascended friend. The thought of communion with Ju'lyn-zal reminded Cass of how she had previously misjudged and failed to inform her male of this, he was clearly somewhat disappointed upon hearing that she had been withholding information from him. The words he spoke drifted back into her thoughts, his voice an almost silent whisper only she could hear, '_Maybe it is an Ooman thing to withhold information from the ones you love, but when we Yautja are mated for life, we share __everything__ with one another, there are no secrets…'_

Cass had been so tied up in learning the history, language and knowledge of the different Yautja worlds that she had completely forgotten about the details of Yautja pair bonding. Some of her basic reactions to her male came naturally, and those that didn't, she quickly picked up from the way Syn acted toward her, but in all seriousness, she knew _nothing_ of how a female _should_ act toward her mate. She blushed to herself as she thought about this, _'In the name of Darkness… Mated for life and I have no idea how Yautja males… oh fuck, stop thinking about THAT…'_

As the attractive female and her friend left the Black Hole Chamber, Saa'retah noticed her friend's sudden silence and poked her shoulder as she pushed the large cargo mover.

"There is something wrong Cass?"

"Ahh. No, apologies I lost myself in thought for a moment…"

"Would you care to enlighten me?"

"I do not see a reason as to why I should not…" Cass smiled nervously at her friend "To be honest with you, I am unsure of how to…" she coughed, "_Interact_ with Syn'kra-vaal."

"Oh… OH! Well… I …" Saa'retah fought to contain herself, but failed miserably as her whole body began to shake as she broke into a giggling fit

"I should not have said anything!" growled Cass, embarrassed.

"No…" Saa'retah bit the inside of her mouth to stop the giggles. "I think you are sensible for asking…"

"Stop laughing at me!" hissed Cass

"Of course… I apologize." Saa'retah swallowed and took a deep breath. "If you require information on the Yautja male physiology, it is readily available on our Network, best you look to there first, then if you still have questions, ask me, you can. Obviously you have gathered that _your _body is similar to that of an Ooman female. Whereas _our _males are rather different, though I am sure they still function the same as Ooman males…"

"Why can you not stop laughing? I thought you were more mature minded than most others…" snapped Cassandra "And yes, I have noticed _that_."

"I am!" grinned Saa'retah "I am sorry, I sincerely am, but the fact that another female is asking _me _about such things, especially one as striking as yourself, I find that amusing."

"If you insist…" grumbled Cass, still embarrassed

The two females walked the short distance to the large freight elevator in silence, Cass still blushing slightly, and Saa'retah looking straight ahead, trying not to laugh at her friend. They both remained in silent until the elevator came to a stop at the ground level and the large doors opened, revealing the main security station and the major intersection of corridors known as the 'Hub'. Kur'rel-taa smiled up at Cassandra from behind the security console, she curtly responded to his gesture and continued on her way.

"Greetings to you as well…!" he grumbled to her back

Saa'retah looked sideways at Cassandra and laughed.

"So you are going to be in this _pleasant _frame of mind for the rest of the day…?"

"That depends, are you going to giggle like an immature pup?"

"If you ask me stupid questions, I will." Grinned Saa'retah, happy that she had a friend she could goof around with

"IT WA…" Cassandra growled loudly before cuffing herself, "It was _not_ a stupid question, you said so yourself." She said through gritted tusks

"No, said that you were sensible for asking me, I did…" teased Saa'retah

"Are you _trying_ to get a beating?" laughed Cass, finally succumbing

"Indeed you are truly sensitive about this problem… Though I can not blame you, after all, have you _seen_ Syn'kra-vaal…?" purred Saa'retah, her mandibles flared in a big smile

"Remove your mind from the waste processor!" growled Cass, with mock hostility "That male is _mine_."

"Cassandra, I really do not understand why you feel nervous about your physical interaction with Syn, after all, the way the pair of you act toward one another… I wish _my _first time with a male could be as special as what you have."

"I do not know myself why, even in my previous form… my experience with males was not very detailed."

"Did not you receive _some_ detail about this from Ju'lyn-zal…?" asked Saa'retah

"No…" lied Cassandra, shaking her head, she wanted to tell Saa'retah about Ju'lyn-zal, but she knew that it would only cause confusion. "I was only granted basic memories and knowledge of Yautja language."

"Worry not; as I said previously, the Network will have more than enough information about _that_ subject."

The two friends continued to laugh and talk about other female related things as they made their way slowly toward the Dining Chamber, Saa'retah pushing the large hovering cargo trolley. When they arrived at their destination, there were several other Yautja that Cass hadn't seen before, they twittered around the chamber, arranging things and hanging large strange looking drapes on the walls. It was obviously a rather important occasion, and as Cassandra thought of just what they had achieved, it was certainly warranted, she couldn't wait for the actual presentation, she had several questions lined up that she wanted to try and embarrass Daan'sha with. Again, the little learning monster inside of her was starting to growl impatiently.

Saa'retah could see Cass looking around the chamber curiously as they entered, it had been a while since they had had something of this magnitude to celebrate, and the excitement was starting to bud. As Saa'retah pushed the trolley into position near the furthermost wall of the chamber, she nodded to her friend.

"Wait until you see this place tonight…"

"I gather you have had a few of these _celebrations_ then?"

"Yes, this will make number three. Basically, it is just an excuse for everyone to see how good Daan'sha is… and to throw all the usual rules away and get insane for the evening."

"Insane…" grinned Cass "I think I may be of some assistance."

"Good, I think we could cause some interesting fun." Grinned Saa'retah "Come, let us unload these things, I have a few other things to do before this evening commences."

Unloading and setting up the three consoles was a simple task and a short while after the two females had arrived at the Dining Chamber, they left, strolling out the large doorway. As Saa'retah and Cassandra made their way back towards the Hub, Cass noticed how the news of the upcoming function was making itself apparent upon the scent of other Yautja. It was contagious; the excitement tinged the scent of almost every Yautja they passed in the large corridor, a pair of males that passed them talked loudly of how inebriated they intended to get. Cass looked over at Saa'retah who watched the males with a raised eyebrow.

"It matters not where you are, or what the race, males are the same everywhere."

"I agree wholeheartedly." Smiled Cass "But were you not talking of getting _insane_?"

"That is different, I am female, I can dismiss that kind of behavior."

"I see…"

"Now, on the topic of behavior, I think it would be wise if you prepare your body for this evening."

"What to do mean?" asked Cass, a little taken aback

"C'ntlip can be a little brutal if you are not accustomed to it…" grinned Saa'retah "Be sure to drink a lot of water between now and then."

"Thank you for the advice; thought you were talking about something else, I did…"

"I am sure you did!" laughed Saa'retah

They walked slowly toward the Hub, laughing to one another about the stories they had heard in regard to Syn'kra-vaal's adventures, and how absurdly exaggerated some of details sounded. They were almost to the point of tears when the two females heard rapid footsteps approaching them from behind, they stopped laughing abruptly as Avaal'ekan sprinted passed them, almost knocking Saa'retah off her feet.

"Watch out! Thick Skull…!" Saa'retah swore under her breath

"I wonder what he is doing." Asked Cass

"Probably another escapee…"

"Do you not have vastly superior ways to enclose your experiments?"

"Of course we do." Sighed Saa'retah "But that does not mean that all idiotic Yautja follow the guidelines to make sure that it does not happen."

"I understand. Oomen are the same…" growled Cass

"In fairness to our researchers, some of the projects that go on here are not exactly _normal_ in terms of what they would have been used to previously."

"I thought _you _did not sanction that sort of brutality…?" winked the attractive female to her friend

"I do not, but compared to the way the Oomen experiment, we are much more benevolent to the beings we study."

"Even Kainde Amedha…?"

"Especially Kainde Amedha, they are exceptional killing machines, and for as long as I can remember, we have learnt new things from them, and as they evolve, so do we. Though as absurd as it sounds, they do not come close to being as lethal as some of the other races we have come across, needless to say, there are _many_ different species out there. The universe is a big place after all, that is _why_ we have Avaal'ekan and his Guards, things can get rather forceful here sometimes."

They walked in silence for a short moment while Cass let the information sink in, of course there were other beings _out_ _there_, it would be foolish to think that there was not. This was all the more reason Cassandra wanted to be out amongst the stars, learning new things, meeting new races, then probably killing them, she chuckled to herself about this, then while her mind was on the topic of hunting, she turned back to Saa'retah.

"Can you tell me more of this new armor Daan'sha has created for Syn'kra-vaal and myself…?"

"Wondered how long it would be, I did, before you would bring that up." Saa'retah scowled

"I fail to see why your attitude is so sour toward this topic… Being a Yautja, that outlook is just unnatural." purred Cassandra

"I always say it is because I am pacifistic…" sighed the scientist "The truth be told, I am from Yau'te, my Clan are quite well known for our Engineers and Technical Advisors."

"Technical Advisor, what is their purpose?" asked Cass

"In simplistic terms, they are the highest rank of Engineer. They do not usually see much in the way of physical labor, and spend most of their time designing and planning projects with Councils. My Clan is quite prosperous in terms of income, and all I wanted to do with my life was become a Huntress, it appealed to me so much I once abandoned my clan when I was young in the hope that another would take me in…"

"That sounds serious, Saa'retah. I am sorry." Purred Cass with sympathy

"I was lucky that nothing happened to me, Yau'te can be a dangerous place sometimes, my father found me and brought me back to our Clan estate. He forbade me from ever leaving our estate again without an escort, needless to say, my ideals of being a Hunter was not to be so."

"But why forbid you from a life of hunting…? I mean, it is what we _do_. Is it not…?"

"Because my father feels that we are above that mundane lifestyle, and in ways, he is right; it is a primitive way to live, even Ooman evolved away from _that_ lifestyle thousands of years ago."

"They never evolved away from it," growled Cass, remembering her past was a bitter experience "Now they just put a weapon in someone's hand and call it something different, but it is all the same, they will not change."

"Perhaps you are right…" mused Saa'retah

"What is to stop you going out for a hunt on occasion?" asked Cass, cocking her head to one side

"No one takes me seriously enough, so I just do not bother."

"Hmmm… I will tell you, if you stop being so miserable, you and I will go and Hunt once I get settled a little more into this lifestyle."

"Thank you Cass." Smiled Saa'retah

It was obvious that the female scientist just missed having someone that she could talk to on her own level; Cassandra knew that feeling all too well and was more than happy to indulge her new friend. Cass decided that though Saa'retah may have been more than qualified to explain this new armor, perhaps she was not the best one to ask, she saved her questions for Daan'sha. Though Saa'retah's mate was a little more eccentric than most and was learning a somewhat annoyingly vague approach to answering any of Cassandra's questions, she decided that she would quiz him on the topic later in the evening. At least then Syn'kra-vaal would be present and then she may be about to get a straight answer from the skinny male.

As they approached the Hub once more, Saa'retah and Cassandra were greeted by Kur'rel-taa once again, though this time he got up from behind the security station and walked around to lean against the side of the large console where he removed his mask while he waited. The guard appeared to be carrying something.

"If you decide to be polite, Ju'lyn-zal, you might get _this_ back…" Kur'rel-taa held up a wrist device and waved it from side to side, obviously it had belonged to Ju'lyn-zal.

"There is no reason to be like that…" smiled Cass, "Now, if you decide to give me that wrist device, you _might_ _not_ get a beating."

"In the Kehrite, full body contact, anytime…" He teased.

Saa'retah looked at Cass with raised eyebrows as the male continued to dangle the wrist unit in front of her face, the Dark Blade female stood very still, her arms at her side. Kur'rel-taa wore a playful grin on his face as he continued to taunt the new comer, Cassandra knew he was merely fooling around and let him enjoy himself for a short moment before taking half a step closer to the male. The Guard snapped his tusks at the supple, yet well-formed female, challenging her to come closer, with a sudden flash of movement, Cassandra whipped her left arm up, snatching the device from Kur'rel-taa before he could even blink, his eyes widened as he realized what had happened.

"I hope for your sake that you can move faster than that Kur'rel-taa." Cass laughed at his expression "Are you still interested in challenging me…?"

"_How _can you move that fast…?" he asked, bewildered "And no, if you can react with that speed, then duel with you I will not!"

"Where is your sense of adventure gone now, male?" teased Saa'retah, poking him with a clawed finger

"Decided that it needed some alone time, I did." He laughed

"Kur'rel-taa, did you happen to see Avaal'ekan pass through here a short while ago?" asked Cass, changing the subject

"_Happen_ to see him? Barely, he was moving as fast as you did but a moment ago."

"Do you know what has transpired?" asked Saa'retah

"I think there is a problem in the Docking Chamber. Again." Replied the male, rolling his eyes

"Is not Syn'kra-vaal in the Docks?" Saa'retah asked her friend

"That he is…" sighed Cass "No doubt having caused some problem or another."

"Keep us apprised if anything out of the ordinary occurs."

"Of course." Nodded Kur'rel-taa "And Ju'lyn-zal…? You do not have to thank me for updating all of your security clearances or contact frequencies, but it would be good to hear that my work _is _appreciated."

"Of course it is appreciated. Your Clan should be proud!" cooed Cassandra, patting Kur'rel-taa on the head as one would do when praising a young pup.

The guard blushed as passers by laughed at him, both Saa'retah and Cassandra smiled to one another as they turned and made for the Northern Elevators. Once they had entered a vacant car, Cassandra shook her head with humor and inspected the wrist device, holding it close to her mouth; she scented it, the smell was familiar, she _knew_ it was her scent, but there was just the very slightest abnormality. Cass smiled to herself then looked sideways at her friend and chuckled.

"That male _is _good."

"_Kur'rel-taa_?" gasped Saa'retah, wide eyed

"No, fool… Syn. Scent…" Cassandra held the wrist device out to her friend.

"… It smells of you." Saa'retah answered simply

"No, it smells of _Ju'lyn-zal_." Corrected Cass

"You are certain?" Saa'retah closed her eyes and took a long careful breath "I do not think so, the scent from the Unit is identical to you."

"If you think so…" smiled Cass, happy that Saa'retah could not tell the difference

"Syn'kra-vaal said there was a difference?" asked the female scientist "He _is_ trained to observe such things, and it is true he has higher senses than I, you can scent this difference?"

"Yes." Nodded Cass, trying to figure out the locking mechanism for the gauntlet

"Let me…" Saa'retah stepped around so she was facing her friend, and gently locked the wrist device to Cassandra's forearm. "If you can scent a difference, then you are gifted, my sense of smell is better than most and I can not tell the two apart…"

Cassandra nodded her thanks and looked down at the new device which was to adorn her arm ninety five percent of the time, it had automatically started working. She looked at Saa'retah in question.

"The series of wrist unit that you have is linked to its owner's genetic signature, and will only function when it detects such a thing, I think it wise to get used to the way the wrist device functions _before_ you get your claws upon the next generation unit that Daan'sha will be giving you with the rest of your armaments."

"What is the difference?"

"Well aside from the fact that the next generation units are not even in production yet, a lot…." Grinned Saa'retah "And as I was the Primary heading up the team designing the new units, I am more than qualified to explain its functions and simply, how much better it is than that lump of waste you have in your possession at the present."

"Like where this is going, I do." Laughed Cassandra

"They are constructed from a rare, exceptionally strong synthetic alloy that Daan'sha's weapons engineers in the Southern wing developed for special weapons projects. Apart from being naturally light, very close to half the weight of the standard devices as a matter of fact, they share all the standard traits, you will learn them. Now, it is the added functions I wish to inform you of, for a start, the sub-space capability is three times that of the current variant though even they do not suffer communication problems greatly. I have also introduced an application that will work in conjunction with the visual receptors in your new helmets, the new helmet operating system you can thank _me _for as well." Grinned Saa'retah "When activated, this application will scan exactly where your visual field is focused and will translate any written alien language we have studied. There are a few more subtle differences, a great reduction in energy consumption being one of the most favored. A slightly more sinister function is the updated Self Destruct protocol, although I am not particularly fond of this function, I was required to revise it somewhat. Apart from a greater explosive yield from the updated power cells required to power the new wrist devices, we incorporated a sub routine into the medical monitoring sensors. While the user is still alive, they are able to access the destruct sequence as they normally would, _but _sometimes a warrior falls in battle and is not able to activate this sequence. In this situation, the unit is able to detect that it is still connected to the user, but that their body has become deceased, this activates a remote detonation function that is only detectable by a device of the same model. The frequency generated in this mode is exceptionally unique, and has been developed solely for this purpose. In turn…"

"It becomes another's responsibility to make sure our technology does not enter the hands of the enemy." Cass finished her friend's explanation for her. "… What is the action if there is no remaining Yautja in the vicinity?"

"The exact same question I asked Daan'sha when he first explained this project to me and we decided upon a multiple frequency sweep of the surrounding area. Once the user becomes deceased and the device enters this mode it will broadcast the detonation frequency, if no responding unit capable of finalizing the protocol is detected, a time delay becomes active. Again, there are key factors in the devices final outcome, if while in the time delay mode, _another _wrist unit is detected but is unable to finalize the sequence, a warning will be broadcast to vacant the immediate area. If the unit detects life signs not of Yautja origin in close proximity while in time delay mode, it will bypass the delay and detonate immediately. Of course there is also the option of disabling this feature…"

"That sounds rather extreme…" Cass furrowed her eyebrows "I am not sure if any good would come from a situation where this technology fell into the hands of those who bide not by the ruling of the Central Colony of Yautja."

"Bad Bloods, you are referring to?"

"Yes, I knew I had seen that term somewhere, but remember it I could not."

"As I made aware earlier, I am not exactly agreeable with the idea of self destruction, but you Thick Skulls all seem bent on destroying yourselves one way or the other." Grinned Saa'retah "And I do not think these wrist devices will be accessible to many but a few chosen Clans, at least for the foreseeable future."

As the personnel elevator stopped on the lowest level of the Northern quadrant, both its female occupants stepped out, chatting to one another as they walked easily down the large corridor toward the Black Hole Chamber. Cassandra had barely taken her eyes from the wrist device she had been given, she was like a child after their braiding ceremony, bursting with excitement. Saa'retah had explained to Cassandra that she had a few other things to take care of with another research team in another laboratory on the same level, and that Cass was more than welcome to accompany her. The slightly taller, more sculptured female laughed nervously and declined the offer when she heard that they would be conducting research on her previous body. Cassandra was not sure how she should feel about what they would be doing, she made a brief decision not to take too much to heart in the matter, after all, it was their job. Humans were no different, the Yautja, at least were more likely to treat her remains with more respect.

Cassandra instead opted to return to the chamber where she had first woken and learn a little more about her wrist unit, among other things. Saa'retah winked playfully, knowing with almost certainty exactly what Cass planned to study and waved to her as she entered the chamber where she had been born into her new body. The Dark Blade female smiled mischievously to herself as the door sealed behind her, her new toy had taken her mind off her task momentarily. But as she searched through the wrist devices memory, she saw just how much she _had_ to learn about Ju'lyn-zal, there was information, obviously only available to her thanks to the genetic lockout feature. Her eyes went wide as she rifled through a few of the devices functions, though some failed to engage and flashed up messages upon the projected display, saying that there was no mask connected. Waves of excitement flooded through Cassandra's body as she learned just what the wrist device was capable of, once again, the Oomen had no idea, to them its was just a simple device. But because they lacked the eyesight of the Yautja, they could not see the display as it appeared to the Yautja. That and they could only use basic 'emergency' features because of the lack of the genetic code to activate the device.

Cass searched through several different projections until the word _Personal_ caught her eyes, using the sharp claw of her right index finger; she touched the area of the display where the word was displayed. The interactive projection appeared to flip one hundred and eighty degrees, displaying a new list, the Yautja text was a little different this time, and though it was getting easier to understand, Cassandra had to hesitate and think about a few of the words. The list contained words like_ Contact Frequency Information, Personal Event Records _and_ Data Storage_, Cassandra immediately jabbed her claw into the _Event Records _word. Again the display flipped around, revealing a list of dates, Cassandra hadn't really learned how the Yautja calendar worked yet, but obviously different worlds would have a different almanac. She selected what she thought would be the most recent entry, as it was at the top of the list, though she did feel like she was intruding into someone else's personal life, her curiosity to learn more about _herself_ was more influencing.

The next projection appeared to be a section of text and as Cassandra started reading, it became obvious that this was some sort of Journal:

_It has been several days since Syn'kra-vaal has departed on this latest mission; still we have had no communication from him. I still feel foolish for not telling him who I really am and showing my feelings toward him earlier… Elder Bre'ta'ak grows more and more impatient every passing day, I worry about the stress that in upon him. We still ready the Dark Blade estate for training again, perhaps a sign that we still feel that Syn will succeed, I hope he does. I pray to the Dark One that he succeeds, because one way or another, I know I am in love with him…_

Cass didn't feel comfortable reading, though she knew she should, the entry for the date she had selected was only a simple reminder, tapping a claw once to the top left hand corner of the display returned her to the previous projection. Drawing her right index claw down the projection cause the list to scroll downward rapidly, she selected another dated listing, completely at random:

_After returning from visiting my Blood Clan in the Tau'ke Hills, Elder Bre'ta'ak has informed me of the Councils decision to accept the mission he has put forward to them. That means Syn'kra-vaal will be returning here, to the Blade Estate, I have not seen him in so long, I wonder if he still remembers who I am… Elder Bre'ta'ak is positive that when he succeeds in the mission to regain his honor, he will help to recruit fresh Blade Operatives, the estate has been dreadfully quiet of late. Due to the political falling out of the Dark Blade Clan and the O'ka'an Council of Elders, people are turning their backs to our offers of recruitment. Bre'ta'ak thinks something else is at hand, something to do with the Elder Ty'ryl-ayn and his Blood Clan._

Cass flicked to the previous display once more and selected another itemized date, two positions up from her most previous:

_Elder Bre'ta'ak brought him back last night… He would not let me accompany him, he knows not of the kinship I share with Syn'kra-vaal, I fear to tell him because he will think me too emotionally connected. Early this morning, while returning from distance training in the hills behind the estate, Bre'ta'ak informed me that I was to wake our 'guest' after we had finished out morning meal, not surprisingly, no others joined us… _

There was another entry on the same projection, obviously from later that same day.

_How dare he talk to me like that? He has hurt me more than I knew he could! 'What was the name?' He does not know who I am! HOW COULD HE FORGET! We grew up together, we spent our childhood together, and he does not remember… I think after he was accepted into the Bct'makor Clan after his braiding, he just forgot about all of us and his life in the Tau'ke Hills… I do not think I can forgive him, but I should tell him, he has a right to know the truth, even if he did hurt me. Fucking. Male._

A pang of sadness flooded Cassandra's thoughts; she shut off the projection and shook her head, trying to stop the tears, she would read no more, not until she had spoken to Ju'lyn-zal.

"How could Ju'lyn-zal not have mentioned this…?" she whispered "And Syn… He treated her like that? He is not going to enjoy the next time we come face to face…"

Though it was rather contradictory to her current thoughts, Cassandra decided to take her mind of things by seeing what information the Network had to offer on Yautja pair bonding. Accessing and utilizing Yautja technology was becoming somewhat of a second nature to the tall, striking female, she felt more at home being Yautja than anything remotely close to what she had felt as a 'human'.

Curiosity overwhelmed her once again and within moments she had commanded the main console to display information regarding the Yautja Male physiology. She read fast through a lot of the written data, learning how males would react differently to a females scent when she was in her breeding cycle. Unlike recreational physical bonding, the intercourse during this breeding cycle was often quite painful for the male as he would swell to the point of being unable to withdraw himself from his mate, this resulted in positive breeding. Cass raised her eyebrows in surprise as the large image of a completely naked male flared into focus on the main image projection emitter. She herself had obviously had enough time to herself that she _knew _her body was quite similar to that of an Ooman female. But the Yautja male body… It bore no similarity what so ever, they appeared to have a large, almost pouch-like scrotum, but no obvious phallic organ of any sort. Cass cocked her head to one side and read through more data before instructing the console to project the next image, it was almost identical to the first, apart from the fact that the male in the image was now completely aroused.

"Well… Thank Darkness for that…" she chuckled to herself.

It soon became obvious that the genital organ was tucked safely away until the male became aroused, quite a smart evolutionary move considering the violent nature of the Yautja species. Cassandra continued to read the information provided; it was actually quite interesting, albeit, it did make her somewhat frustrated. When aroused, the male physiology was rather similar to a human, though because the Yautja females were of a larger stature, the Yautja male bodies had evolved to compensate for the size difference. Looking wide eyed at the somewhat _out of proportion_ image, Cass began to blush; it was a good thing Syn didn't get any ideas while she was still human, something like that could cause some damage.

The Dark Blade female looked up, embarrassed as the chamber door slid open and Saa'retah entered, she tried to shut down the projection as fast as she could, but Saa'retah burst out laughing.

"I _knew_ you would be looking at such things…"

"It was nothing but curiosity for my species and knowledge to learn that I seek."

"Keep telling yourself such things, maybe _you _will believe it in time." Smiled the other female "But for now, we must make haste for the Docking Chamber. I have received a communication from Kur'rel-taa, the disturbance…"

"It _was_ Syn, was it not?" Cassandra finished her sentence for her.

"From what I could understand, yes, Avaal'ekan has sustained injury somehow and the youngling guard, Siy'kaa is involved as well. Syn'kra-vaal has not suffered injury."

The pair left the research chamber at a run, Cassandra's mind fell back onto its previous thoughts of Syn'kra-vaal and Ju'lyn-zal; she turned to look at Saa'retah as they ran toward the elevator.

"Saa'retah, how do Yautja couples solve disputes?"

"Solve them like most couples do, we talk about the issue at hand, and if it becomes serious enough, both parties will agree to a pledge break…"

"And if that does not work?"

"A weapon is required."

"I was hoping you would say that." Growled Cassandra


	33. What You Think You Know

_Just a note, most of you will have already figured out that anything written in ITALIC is 'mind speech' or a thought dialogue. there is a bit of Ascended chatter in this chapter;)_

_Enjoy,_

_Mar. _

* * *

Chapter 32: What You Think You Know…

Cass growled to herself and tapped the claws of her right hand impatiently against the wall of the elevator car as both Saa'retah and herself made their way quickly toward the Docking Hangar. The attractive bodied female was not at all surprised that Syn'kra-vaal had been involved in the disturbance that had been reported. She knew him well enough to know that he would more than likely involve himself in just about anything in order to slake his boredom.

Saa'retah looked over at her friend and clicked her tusks softly in a bid to get Cass' attention.

"What now troubles you Cass?"

"Nothing," her answer was short, perhaps a little rude. "Do not worry yourself; it seems that I have underestimated the bond Ju'lyn-zal shared with _my_ male…"

"I do not understand… Have you have found some information of sorts?"

"Please, Saa'retah, pay it no heed."

"If you insist…" the Yautja scientist detected the tone in her friend's voice and decided it would be wise to leave well enough alone.

Cassandra wasn't happy about treating her friend this way, but she had too much on her plate at the present time, the thought of Ju'lyn-zal and Syn'kra-vaal kept playing into her mind. She still wasn't sure why Ju'lyn-zal would hide her true identity from him, but on the other hand, she _knew _Syn was very intelligent, even if he deliberately hid that fact on occasion. So why had he not figured it out? Or if he had, why had he not let on that he knew? It was quite out of character for the Dark Blade Male.

The taller of the two females sighed and turned to her fiend to apologize and explain why she was acting this way, but as she turned, instead of being met by the serious, caring face of Saa'retah, Cassandra's intense stare was met by a ghostly apparition. For a microsecond Cass almost blurted out, but her mental prowess was strong, she smiled politely, looking straight through the apparition to her friend then turned back and looked straight ahead at the door of the elevator car.

"_How rude must you be?" _Ju'lyn-zal's sweet, musical voice entered Cassandra's thoughts, sounding much like her own _"My first full bodied apparition and you will not even pay attention to me!"_

"_Do you Taken Form beings merely practice interrupting us living creatures at the wrong time?" _replied Cass, snapping mentally at her ascended friend.

"_Not usually. But seeing as you enjoy it so, I might just make it a common occurrence…"_

"_Though it is nice to see you on my side, I wonder what it is that brings you here."_

"_Well, seeing as we are so much alike, I should have seen that coming, right down to the point, very well… It seems that, like you, my adaption to Taken Form abilities is coming rather naturally, __as you can see, I am now able to make visual contact with you in this plane. But the _reason_ I am here is to tell you that you cannot take my past and make it your own, yes you need to know it, but you do not have the right to live it."_

"_To what are you referring?"_ Cassandra asked, affronted.

"_The relationship between __me and Syn'kra-vaal has ended; I will ask you but once to leave it that way."_

"_These things you speak of… You said previously that you could not see my thoughts, has that changed?"_ Cassandra was a little annoyed, but contained her emotion exceptionally well, still staring at the elevator door while the silent converse took place.

"_No, that is an ability that I will not learn for a very long time, but that does not __mean that the Dark One cannot."_

"_So not even my thoughts are my own anymore… Why is thi…__?"_

"_Stop!" _Ju'lyn-zal's mind speech growled, _"Your time of relaxation and recreation is coming to an end. It is time for you to listen, not speak. Get used to taking orders, because it IS going to happen that way. HE gave you this life because he knows you will make a difference, you NEED Syn'kra-vaal to make that happen. For whatever reason, my time ended, and yours began, you must forget who you were, you are Ju'lyn-zal now, you WILL change your name, and you WILL change your life. As your Watcher, I am bound to you and to Syn; I will be your direct conduit to the Darkling."_

"_I have made peace with those facts already!" _Cassandra's mental strength flared through her, drumming authority into the words she communed _"Why do you think I am training so hard? Why do you think I am learning the things I am? Not to increase my knowledge, but to change, to BECOME Yautja. I can think of nothing I would rather be doing! The Ooman you knew is dead! She was weak, I stand in her stead, ready to do what is asked of me, and I DO NOT like being told how to act upon something that IS of my primary concern!"_

"_My previous relationship to Syn'kra-vaal is NOT your concern."_

"_No, but it becomes my concern when I read how you concealed your true identity toward him, then blamed HIM for treating you like a stranger…Wait…"_

A lighthearted chuckle echoed through Cassandra's thoughts, she did not bother looking at her ghostly friend; the ascended female had been testing her. And as Cass thought about what she had just said, she sighed mentally, she had walked right into Ju'lyn-zal's trap. She did not know why she had become angry toward Syn'kra-vaal when really, it was not his fault, and it was herself she needed to be strict with. Ju'lyn-zal's voice came once more.

"_Your mind is becoming strong; it seems the Yautja brain chemistry is very well suited to your psyche, that aside, you over reacted, you did not know all the information pertinent to the reason you were angry. But you felt hurt, and you wanted to exact your feelings upon those you thought hurt you, when it was yourself that is to blame. My friend, even as a human, you were mentally young, but as a Yautja, especially one as important as you will be, you MUST learn to control your thoughts. Never ever let emotion rule your judgment, or you will end up dead, or worse."_

"_So… those things I read, they did not happen…?"_

"_No they did not happen Cassandra, and believe me, I would have acted much in the same way you did when you read that journal entry. But, you see, you were so tied up with your emotion toward Syn that you paid no attention to the detail. You see how such a foolish mistake can cause such a disturbance? You need to learn control my friend."_

Without even thinking, Cassandra stepped out of the elevator car when the door slid silently open and broke into a slow run, Ju'lyn-zal followed suit, striding from the transport on the right side her corporeal form, her feet hovering an inch from the ground. The Higher being was very impressed with Cassandra's ability to mask her physical emotion; she was fast learning to control her body better than Ju'lyn-zal could, and it had taken less than a week. Her mind may have been young, as the Darkling had indicated, but she was learning at an alarming rate, more so than any the ascended female had ever seen. The ghostly being smiled and looked straight ahead, mimicking her other half, then she matched her stride to Cass', making herself look like a ghostly reflection. Still Cassandra showed no change in emotion; instead she looked to her left and cleared her throat.

"I do not mean to be acting this way Saa'retah, I am sorry, annoying my mood swings must be becoming."

"You are adjusting to something that no one has ever done before; I do not hold anything against you," smiled the other female.

"Thank you, I promise to be in a better frame of mind tonight."

Ju'lyn-zal watched sideways, smiling at the two other females, her position under the Dark Hunter, when first said, sounded absolutely ridiculous. But after learning all she knew now, the ascended female loved being the Watcher to Cassandra and Syn'kra-vaal, the two who knew so little about what lay upon their path, waiting for them to come stumbling upon, all guns blazing. So much the ascended female had learned, that given the choice, she would not return to life upon the physical plane, she did however miss the physical touch of another, and was more disappointed than anything that she did not have the pleasure of enjoying Syn'kra-vaal.

To a being of the Higher Planes, physical intercourse with another was impossible, as their bodies had literally evolved beyond such a stage; instead, ascended beings would occasionally share their immensely powerful mental bond with one another. Such a display of affection was almost impossible for a physical being to comprehend, the ability to _actually_ be able to share ones entire thoughts, their very soul, it was a very different form of pleasure, one that was difficult to fathom. Love, for a being of the Lower Planes of existence was something that could only be taken to a certain level, both mentally and physically.

Ju'lyn-zal continued to watch Saa'retah and Cassandra share short worded conversations as they through the Hub, toward the loading docks. As she had explained, Ju'lyn-zal _did_ lack the ability to see the thoughts of others, according to the Darkling; it was a gift only for the most respected and wise. The ghostly female smiled playfully, turned around and started running backwards so she could watch Cassandra and hope to distract her, if she had the ability, she would not hesitate to read the mind of the scientist, Saa'retah. Cass held her in high regard, that much was obvious, but Ju'lyn-zal wasn't so sure about whether she would be able to handle someone as intellectual. Jul sighed and waved her arms in front of Cass in a bid to get her attention, once again, she failed, and Cassandra ignored her and finished her conversation with Saa'retah.

"…that just happens to be the way I feel about it, what do you think?"

"It is a very interesting question Cass I will indeed give it some thought…"

"I do not think it is _that _serious, but take as long as you need," shrugged Cass as they loped through the large corridors.

"…_I will not go away if you keep ignoring me…"_ Ju'lyn-zal's voice entered Cassandra's thoughts once more.

"_If I give it enough time, you will tire and not have the energy to remain in this realm."_

"_Seeing as I have been granted the temporary ability to siphon Form energy from the Higher Plane, you may just have to wait a long time… maybe a few hours. And then eternity…" _Jul smiled at Cass, her hovering feet still running backward.

"_So, you are allowed to be immature, and I am not, that is it?"_

"_I am not being immature; I am having fun, because I can. There is no harm in fun, unless you are not thinking whist while doing it."_

"_What more do you want from me? I am trying to hide my distraction, but Saa'retah has an exceptional mind, suspicious she is becoming."_

"_I know, though I AM impressed how you are learning to disguise your feelings, very deceptive, very much like a Blade Specialist."_

"_A compliment, I am surprised, are you certain I deserve it?"_ asked Cass, her mind echoing her taunt

"_Stop being__ melodramatic, another Yautja would think I was trying to steal your male." _

"_I am sure you would try, given the chance. After all, I did."_

"_Well played…" _nodded Ju'lyn-zal, narrowing her ghostly eyes.

Cassandra smiled secretively to herself, not wanting to cause any more undue alarm to Saa'retah, she knew she had hit the nail on the head with her rebuttal to Ju'lyn-zal, and it showed. The ascended female continued to run backwards, but her face showed her annoyance, it was a bit of a harsh thing to say, but Cassandra was really getting sick of these ascended folk toying with her _and_ her male. It was true they were only trying to help her be the best she could be, and she appreciated it, but she preferred Syn'kra-vaal's method of training, at least she got to handle him in that circumstance. Ju'lyn-zal spoke again, though there was no trace of animosity in her voice.

"_Are you interested about studying the Taken Form training?"_

"_Wait a moment, what is this, general conversation? Do you Taken Form beings have time for this sort of thing?"_

"_I may have ascended to a completely different plane, but I will still attempt to have a social life, even if I am basically just composed of energy." _Laughed Ju'lyn-zal

"_And yes, I am quite interested in learning all you have to share about Taken Form Energy; the Darkling said that we would not be able to use it proficiently for some time."_

"_This is true, Living beings take much longer to hold and control Form Energy, but after that, it will become second nature to use this energy. And over time, your abilities will yield more powerful results with use."_

"_Out of curiosity what sort__ of abilities are we to develop?"_

"_That I do not know." _Ju'lyn-zal answered simply _"Do not get any grand designs about flying or teleportation or the likes…that is OUR area…" _she winked, noticing Cass' mindful grin.

"_Then that is the fun taken from it…"_ sighed Cass.

"_Do not underestimate what you will be capable of, both you and Syn'kra-vaal already have superb physical prowess. You have not even begun to experience yourself yet, trust me, I know from experience, and Bre'ta'ak's training, that the body you inhabit is more capable that most."_

"_Well, you did used to live in this body."_

"_Indeed you ARE intelligent…" _replied Ju'lyn-zal sarcastically.

"_Can I interact with you physically in your current form?"_

"_No…"_

"_Quite a shame that is… it would have been nice to show you just what I CAN do."_

Ju'lyn-zal laughed quietly and turned to face the direction they were heading, indeed she and Cassandra were very much alike, out of anyone she could think of to have inhabit her body, she was glad it was Cass. As she hovered next to them, she could see the one named Saa'retah keep flashing sideways looks at her friend, Ju'lyn-zal knew that Cass had to have been noticing this as well and was simply ignoring her.

As the three females came to the large quarantine chamber doors, Ju'lyn-zal turned to wink at Cassandra and stepped straight through the heavy, impact resistant door while Saa'retah accessed the control panel. Cass shook her head subtly and simply watched as her ascended friend passed through the door, that dark vapour, becoming increasingly familiar to the Taken Form Beings, emanated from where ever her body touched the chamber entryway.

* * *

"Do not try and talk, keep pressure on your wound!" snarled Syn as he crouched next to Avaal'ekan, "…And where do you think _you_ are going…?"

Several dock workers had seen the whole thing, wide eyed from a distance and they continued to watch as several Station Guards ran toward the visitor's Elder Class shuttle. Siy'kaa whimpered and tried his best to crawl away on his belly as Syn'kra-vaal tended to the Guard Chief, but he was losing blood from the wound behind his knee, and every time he moved the dislocated elbow on his right sent shooting pains through his body. The cowardly guard had heard Syn talking and whimpered again, he had never experienced pain like this before, his left arm flailed around, trying to grasp something to pull himself away from the Dark Blade Specialist.

Syn let Thei-de Ka'antyra growl again, but the sinister side was content for the moment and remained merely an antagonizing thought in the back of Syn'kra-vaal's mind. The Operative knew the youngling guard was afraid and he had every right to be, Syn flared his mandibles and bared his tusks as he stepped menacingly toward Siy'kaa. Several sets of footsteps could be heard running to their position but Syn paid it no heed, the guards were only doing their job. The Yautja operative stood looking down at Siy'kaa who cringed away from his assailant and as the guards approached the youngling caught his breath and blurted out.

"Help me… He is insane… Please do not let him hurt anymore innocent…"

"Silence!" barked Syn, lifting his left leg and pressing his foot down onto Siy'kaa's back, knowing it would pain his cracked ribs. "It is essential that you summon a medical team at once, your Rylt'ah is going to bleed to death otherwise."

"What have you done?"

"I have done nothing more than preserve a valuable piece of information, and prevent the dishonourable death of Avaal'ekan."

Three guards turned to face their downed Chief as a wet cough erupted from his mouth, he nodded weakly at them before his head fell back and hit the deck with a dull thump. Syn'kra-vaal mumbled a quiet thanks to Avaal'ekan and cleared his throat.

"You had best summon the medical team; much time, he does not have."

One of the guards nodded at Syn in appreciation and turned his back to them while reaching to his wrist unit; the remaining two rushed to Avaal'ekan's side and tried to move him. Syn growled a warning to them, making them look up at him in surprise.

"If you intend to be responsible for his death, and then by all means, move him, but wait for the medical unit, I would."

The two guards both looked at each other then backed a few steps back from the Guard Chief, they were both older than Syn'kra-vaal and he knew, like most guards, that they would not like taking orders from one younger. But consequently, Syn knew how little medical training the guards would have experienced, he nodded down at Avaal'ekan.

"His body has stopped a great deal of the bleeding already, but there will be internal injury, the healing cells holding the wound closed will be weak, if you move him, you will open the wound, he will bleed out what is left of his blood, then no doubt, he will die."

"How do you know such things…?" asked one of them.

Syn'kra-vaal looked up, ignoring the guard as he heard more footsteps approaching and a short moment later, Daan'sha came bolting into view, looking a little flustered, and another tall, skinny, unkempt male accompanying him. Daan'sha's eyes were wild as he approached Syn and the downed traitor; he gave a short nod toward his Dark Blade friend who hesitated before removing his foot from Siy'kaa's back and stepping backward. Without breaking stride, Daan'sha stooped down and rolled the youngling guard over, picking him up by the front of his armor with a strength that Syn'kra-vaal had never seen from his skinny friend. The scruffy male's tired looking eyes darted back and forth from Syn to Daan'sha, the other two guards watched open mouthed as the facilities overseer threw Siy'kaa several feet into the side of the shipping containers that had been so meticulously positioned to create a blind spot.

The young male screeched out as he impacted with the side of the crate, but before he could slump to the ground, Daan'sha was on him in flash, holding him upright. There was a short moments silence where even the general noise from the massive loading docks seemed to silence itself, Syn'kra-vaal looked on, a proud albeit, evil smile on his face. Then right at that moment, a brutal message was sent to all who would betray Daan'sha's trust, his familiar smiling face was now contorted with rage and he pinned Siy'kaa to the side of the crate by his throat. Somewhere deep inside Syn's mind, Thei-de Ka'antyra laughed as Daan'sha mustered up all his strength and pounded his right fist into the young male's face. A dull echoing sound was created as the impact shock passed through Siy'kaa's skull and into the shipping container, Syn could see Daan'sha's mind working, the Dark Blade male _knew _his friend would want retribution, but he was in conflict, just because he wanted it, it was not the right thing to do, and he, out of every other Yautja, had to set an example.

Siy'kaa's vision swam and the whole right side of his face throbbed, never had he expected such things from the usually placid leader. The young male's mouth filled with blood and he expected another blow to come, but as his vision cleared, he was not met with physical hostility, only a fiery pair of eyes. Dopily looking around Siy'kaa could see several guards standing near the side entry ramp of Syn'kra-vaal's shuttle, then he saw the Blade separatist himself, standing behind his skinny friend, his arms folded across his bare chest. They all glared at Siy'kaa, but only Syn showed mirth, not hostility, Siy'kaa was filled with hatred toward this one, such smugness, so cock sure of himself all the time, why did he think he was better than every other Yautja?

"YOUR TIME IS COMING! FUCKING FILTHY BLADE OUTCAST!" spat Siy'kaa with a sudden outburst

Syn'kra-vaal just smiled wider and said nothing, Thei-de Ka'antyra, however was starting to pace around the inside of Syn's skull, thinking much more hostile tendencies. The Blade Operative knew that there was much more going on than met the eye, and while Siy'kaa was still alive they _would _find out what all these details, one way, or another. Syn looked at the back of Daan'sha's head, he still hadn't said anything, and the Yautja specialist had _never _seen him so angry that he wouldn't speak. Siy'kaa flared his mandibles in defiance and opened his mouth to speak when something inside Daan'sha snapped and he suddenly flared into life, using both hands he grasped the front of Siy'kaa's armor and started repeatedly slamming him into the side of the container.

"HOW… DARE… YOU…?" bellowed the skinny male in between impacts "I SHOW YOU TRUST, AND YOU REPAY ME THIS WAY?"

Siy'kaa was fast losing consciousness, Daan'sha saw this and pulled the young male close so his face but an inch away from Siy'kaa, the skinny male flared his mandibles and dug his claws into the traitors throat.

"You could have come to me… You fool; you could have told me of this, I serve the _entire _Yautja ruling body, not just one clan or council. I CAN MAKE THINGS LIKE THIS GO AWAY! I COULD HAVE FUCKING HELPED YOU!"

"I need no help from you…" Siy'kaa spat his blood upon Daan'sha's face.

Every Yautja that had gathered to watch, even some of the dock workers that observed from a distance saw Daan'sha release the young male and take a step back as he shuddered, barely able to contain himself. Siy'kaa slumped backward against the shipping container, balancing precariously on one leg, almost falling to the ground on more than one occasion. Syn'kra-vaal was impressed at his friend's ability to contain himself, but as he took a step closer toward Daan'sha he saw the skinny Yautja scientist grasp at the front of Siy'kaa's chest plate. They all watched, and a few of dock workers groaned as Daan'sha pulled the young male toward him while at the same time swinging his right fist as hard as he could.

Syn'kra-vaal turned briefly as he heard yet another few sets of footsteps approaching, and at the most worst possible time, Cassandra and Saa'retah came into view from behind the stacked shipping crates. Saa'retah wore a horrified expression as she watched her male's fist collide with Siy'kaa's face once more, the impact sending his head snapping backward, slamming into the shipping container. Unlike her friend, Cass wore a wide eyed expression of surprise as the young male teetered for a moment before slumping to the ground. Syn'kra-vaal winced at the double impact; he was a little taken aback himself, as he didn't think that Daan'sha would follow through in such a manner.

A few moments later Tau'ken-re and several other medical Yautja came bustling around from behind the containers and made straight for the injured personnel without hesitation, showing their professionalism. Tau'ken-re looked up at Syn'kra-vaal then to Daan'sha, it was obvious that he was not very happy, he pointed to Syn while still glaring at his superior.

"Avaal'ekan warned you something like this was going to happen…"

Daan'sha was not happy with himself, Tau'ken-re was right, he shouldn't have retaliated in such a manner, he shook his head and turned around, for the first time he noticed just how many had gathered to witness. At first he was surprised, and then his anger flared once more.

"THERE IS NOTHING MORE TO SEE! GET BACK TO YOUR DUTIES!"

Saa'retah maintained the horrified look on her face as Daan'sha turned to look at her, his ashamed expression marred by the blood that Siy'kaa had spat all over his face. Syn could feel Cassandra's eyes on him, he had scented her mood as she and Saa'retah had approached; there was something that she needed to tell him. He looked up at her, his expression blank, there was simply so much that he wished she would understand, the Blade specialist sighed and looked to Saa'retah.

Cassandra felt her previous irritation toward Syn increase as he looked at her, there was no emotion in his eyes, and she knew there was something serious going on. She looked at her feet briefly before looking sidelong at the ghostly form of Ju'lyn-zal who had remained with her the whole time. Syn'kra-vaal did a better job at hiding his reaction to her than Cass did; the huntress sighed in realization and looked at the downed guard.

"_Syn'kra-vaal__ cannot see you can he?"_

"_Not at the moment…"_

"_I see…" _sighed Cass

Saa'retah was watching Daan'sha with fierce eyes, Syn shuddered at the thought of the ear bashing she was going to give him and he had to fight with himself to stop the smile that was forcing to plaster itself all over his face. All of a sudden, the fiery female was stalking toward the Blade Operative, her sharp claws bared offensively.

"YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Excuse me?" replied Syn, calmly, though Cass recognized the dangerous tone in his voice.

"HE WOULD NEVER ACT IN THIS MANNER! IT IS ONLY BECAUSE OF YOUR PRESENCE THAT HE PRECEDED LIKE A THICK SKULL!"

"You are over reacting." Syn growled a warning "Please to not escalate this any further, I did what _I _had to in order to prevent Avaal'ekan's death and to gain an intelligence source, a vital one at that."

"He is right…" piped up the unkempt, skinny looking male, his voice was hoarse, yet distinctive. "Siy'kaa has betrayed us all, _especially_ Daan'sha, he has the right to act as he did."

"No," Daan'sha shook his head "I should not have acted in that manner, no better than Siy'kaa it makes me."

"_What_ has Siy'kaa done…?"

"He has been acting as a fifth column among Avaal'ekan's ranks." Spoke the scruffy male, Syn finally recognized his voice, it was the Communications Technician.

"_Siy'kaa_?" asked Saa'retah, wide eyed.

"Yes, for quite some time…" mumbled Daan'sha, looking over at Syn "If it had not been for Syn'kra-vaal, the little fuck would have more than likely killed Avaal'ekan and escaped."

"I do not understand…" Saa'retah shook her head and looked from Daan'sha to the scruffy male "How did _you _two know this was happening?"

"I discovered Siy'kaa was infiltrating the communications network a few days ago… He has been gathering information, specifically pertaining to the Dark Blade Clan." growled Ul'teh "In short, I gathered some evidence, wrote a few commands in the network to keep him busy and I told Avaal'ekan. He wanted to confront Siy'kaa himself and told me not to tell Daan'sha, I followed his progress by way of the surveillance feeds and his communication frequency. As soon as I saw Siy'kaa heading for these containers, I knew they had been placed here deliberately, I opened myself a back door to _that_ Prime Mover…" Ul'teh pointed to the closest docking ramp "And used its video feed to see into the blind spot created behind the crates. After that, well you can imagine the rest…"

Syn'kra-vaal looked at the Yautja technician with surprise, Daan'sha half smiled and nodded at Ul'teh.

"Syn, this is Ul'teh…"

"The communications technician… I remember your voice."

"It is good to meet you face to face." Nodded the scruffy male, scratching his dreaded locks before offering his arm to Syn "I must say, I have heard several tales about you Syn, but after seeing you move against Siy'kaa, I believe everything I have heard."

"It seems you did a good job drawing out the traitor in the ranks…" nodded Syn.

"You never trusted him from the start… did you…?" asked Saa'retah.

"No." the specialist shook his head "From the first moment I laid eyes on him, I knew there was something untrustworthy about him, though, hard to pick it was."

"I remember the way you looked at him that day." sighed Daan'sha "I thought you were going to kill him right then."

"Perhaps I should have, it may have saved us all this trouble," grumbled Syn.

Cass who had remained strangely silent throughout this whole ordeal stole another glace at Syn, trying to get his attention, the ghostly form of Ju'lyn-zal still lurking over her shoulder, watching, and waiting. As Tau'ken-re stood to address Daan'sha of Avaal'ekan's status, Syn'kra-vaal flashed a look to his female, finally their eyes met and she stepped close to him so only he could hear.

"Come with me… There is _something _we need to discuss…"


	34. The Watcher

_Well... It has been an eventful couple of weeks, for a start, work has been hell, then I lost one of my Betas. BUT the drive to crack 200,000 words kept me going, then out of the blue, I guess the Dark Hunter blessed me with another, one who seems to be rather impeccable, for reasons that I don't even know, my new beta will be known as Beta 2.0!_

_But seriously, this is a personal milestone for me, 200,000 words seemed so far away a few chapters ago, now, the new goal is 300,000. Bring it on._

_Enjoy this chapter._

_M. _

* * *

Chapter 33: The Watcher…

Syn'kra-vaal looked into Cassandra's eyes for a moment as she asked for his audience, and saw confusion and hurt. The Yautja male leaned close to her, purring gently so only she could hear, and softly pushed her dreaded locks away from her face. Stepping toward Daan'sha, Syn interrupted the converse between the skinny male and Tau'ken-re, who was pointing to the medical Yautja loading Avaal'ekan onto a med hauler and mumbling in a low voice. No doubt, he was in belief that the Dark Blade male had caused this in some way, Syn clicked his mandibles softly.

"I will return momentarily, there is something that I need to discuss…"

Daan'sha looked over at Cassandra, then back to Syn'kra-vaal. He nodded his head slowly, wiping the blood from his face.

"Do not go anywhere I cannot find you. We must speak of what has happened here."

"Of course," nodded Syn "I will be more than happy to explain myself. Just make sure Avaal'ekan does not die… he is the only witness that saw the whole event." added the operative, looking at Tau'ken-re

"He will be fine. I am not sure of the youngling though…"

Syn'kra-vaal did not respond; he knew Tau'ken-re was not overly impressed about the beating the Blade male had put on the young turncoat, Siy'kaa, though Darkness knew he deserved such a thing. Syn turned back to face his female and slowly walked toward the ramp of his shuttle, completely oblivious to the ghostly entity that had been lurking as Cass' shadow for almost an hour. Cassandra followed the Blade operative as he walked up the ramp and into his shuttle; it was her first time inside the Elder Class vessel in her new form and to her surprise, it was quite roomy, even for one of her height. She tried to remember anything from her time in the vessel when she was human, but it was patchy. All she remembered was the pain, and glimpses of Syn'kra-vaal standing over her like some over-protective guard dog.

Cassandra flashed a look over her shoulder as Ju'lyn-zal followed them both up the ramp and into the main passageway of the shuttle. The side hatch sealed shut as Syn led the way into the main flight chamber and turned to look at Cass as she walked up the short incline that led into the cockpit. She looked at him with uncertainty then flashed another look to her right.

"What are you looking at…?" Syn'kra-vaal queried with a quiet growl.

"…Ju'lyn-zal…" sighed Cass, hesitantly.

"Ju'lyn-zal, truly?"

"Yes. She appeared to me as Saa'retah and I made our way here."

"Interesting..." mumbled Syn as he looked slightly to the left of Cassandra.

"She is now standing next to _you_." Cass replied to his body language, raising her eyebrows.

Cassandra watched as Syn'kra-vaal turned around on the spot, obviously trying to find some sort of sign that Ju'lyn-zal was indeed present. The ascended female stood with her arms folded over her chest, looking at the male with one eyebrow raised, wearing a look similar to that of Cassandra's.

"_What a fool…" _she muttered _"Take his hand, tell him to stand still."_

Cassandra did as she was instructed and grabbed her male by the hand. Just his warm touch set her off, calming her mood somewhat, and Syn looked up at her suspiciously for a moment. Cass watched as Ju'lyn-zal hovered between both of them and stretched out her arms so her ghostlike hands were mere millimetres above their heads. The ascended female tilted her head back and muttered something that Cassandra could not understand, and like the Darkling himself, her eyes momentarily glowed a bright golden colour.

Syn felt a tingle pass through his body, much like the experience he had earlier when he and Cassandra were holding hands; though this time, it started from the top of his head and trickled slowly to his feet. Had it not been such a worrying time, Syn'kra-vaal would have more than likely enjoyed the sensation, but instead he fidgeted his shoulders slightly and shook his head. When the Yautja male's eyes came back into focus, he saw the ascended being standing between them; her body looked much like the Dark One, except Ju'lyn-zal wore no cloak or hood to mask her form. She wore a simple, form fitting robe, as one might wear to a formal function or gathering of the likes. Apart from the fact that she was hovering an inch from the floor and emitting a slight, ethereal glow, she looked rather normal. Syn cocked his head to one side, but remained quiet; he could feel Cassandra increase her grip on his hand slightly. He looked briefly at his lovely mate, before taking a deep breath and looking back to Ju'lyn-zal, narrowing his eyes.

"You look… different…"

"_You look well__, Syn. You have been training hard, I can see."_

"What…?" Syn closed his eyes and shook his head slightly as the mind speech came to him

"_Worry not.__ Unlike the Darkling, I am unable to communicate verbally; I must do so mentally. I require much training before I am able to interact with beings of the Lower Planes of existence."_

"This is actually happening… is it not…?" Syn pressed the palm of his free hand to the side of his head.

"You are not becoming insane, my male." Cass smiled weakly down at him, "I experienced some discomfort as well, you will get used to the mind speech."

"_Insane you were to begin with." _Ju'lyn-zal projected her attempt at humour so both physical beings could hear, _"Though now, I think it is catching up with you somewhat."_

"Indeed…" mumbled Syn "I gather for all three of us to commune, Cassandra and I must speak as we would normally?"

"_Correct.__ You cannot share mind speech with one another, only to me; so individually, you can speak with me whenever you choose, simply by thinking it. While you are together as an audience in my presence, I will speak to you both as one. As your Watcher, I will be involved in much of your lives from now on, so get used to it."_

"Watcher you say?" asked Syn "I thought those were merely stories to entertain children?"

"_They are stories…__ with purpose."_

"Do not tell me you are going to become as vague and uninformed as the Dark One appears to be…" grunted Syn, making Cass smile.

"_It is hard not to be, difficult to explain it is just how muc__h change one has to go through in order to walk this path; the rules that govern me, as an underling, are literally impossible to break. The things I am learning, Syn, you would not believe just how much is out there, an INFINITE expanse of knowledge, unending possibilities, and words cannot describe…"_

"I have a question…" Syn said, interrupting her, "What part are we to play in this grand design of which we have become involved?"

"I tried that one already…" mumbled Cass with a small grin.

"_You were always involved in it; THAT is the extent of my knowledge relating to that subject."_

"I am sure it is…" Syn replied sarcastically "Surely something important must have arisen; otherwise you would not be here."

"_I came here for Cassandra, for the most part."_

"Jul thinks that I am still too much like an Ooman… And that I need to forget my past in order to further train my mind."

"Is this correct?" Syn asked the ascended female.

"_More or less, yes__, it is correct." _She answered.

"Hmmm," Syn sighed and looked up at Ju'lyn-zal; she knew he was not happy about her judgment "It seems this ascension process has affected your memory."

"_I do not understand."_

"Where is your respect? Have you not remembered anything that Bre'ta'ak taught you? Or do you think now that you are an underling of the Dark One that you do not need to show your reverence to us '_lower_' beings? That is what you refer to us as, is it not?"

"_Syn'kra-vaal__, there is much you do not know. You need to b…"_

"Need to what?" he stepped up to the ghostly form of she who would have been his female and glared up at her "Who are _you_ to pass judgment on _my_ training methods, _my _student?"

"Syn…" Cass started.

"No!" he turned and growled at her, "You maybe ascended to a higher plane, Ju'lyn-zal, you may have knowledge, but have my experience you do not. Remember that _I _still outrank you in _this_ life. Show some respect, youngling."

Cassandra looked on in awe, not sure what to expect. Her male stood his ground, his usually warm eyes showing hard defiance. Ju'lyn-zal was not sure how to react, she knew Syn was right, and silently cursed herself. It was her first real failure as the Darkling's underling, and she knew there would be consequences. The ascended female poised her mandibles and said simply.

"_Your point__ is valid; as your Watcher I have failed you. In future I will endeavour to make sure this does not happen again, ever. I will be in contact."_

With a wisp of the familiar dark vapour that was likened to Taken Form beings, Ju'lyn-zal was gone. Syn'kra-vaal stood still for a moment, smiling to himself. It was his first time successfully talking down a god, well, a god in training, mores the pity. Cassandra was still a little shocked, but she managed to jab a sharp claw into his arm, making him turn around to face her.

"Syn, rather rude that was. Do you think she deserved that? After all, the points she made earlier were rather valid."

"Valid to you they may have been, but this serves as only an insult to me, you see, for an under-ranked warrior to judge the training methods of another is quite offensive."

"You do not understand." she sighed "She _was_ right; I need to forget my past in order to become, truly become, Ju'lyn-zal."

"No, you do not. In fact, your Ooman past provides you with an advantage that no other Yautja has; you _know _the enemy, how they operate, and the lengths they will go to. You _know_ what it is to be Ooman, Cass," he purred.

"Ooman… Maybe somewhat…" she sighed.

Syn'kra-vaal growled softly and pulled her body into his. Sharing each other's warmth in a tender embrace, Cassandra could feel his bare chest pressed against her. She closed her eyes for a moment and rested her cheek upon the top of his head. She wanted to get away from this place; it was becoming too enclosed for her. She was grateful to Daan'sha and Tau'ken-re, and she loved the company of Saa'retah, but the young huntress was beginning to feel that she and her mate were starting to overstay their welcome. Cassandra sighed softly and she ran her hands gently down Syn's back, feeling his well toned body underhand. The Blade male purred softly at her touch and nuzzled his face into her neck, playfully nibbling her with his mandibles.

Cassandra giggled and squirmed with delight at the attention he gave her; she found herself counting her own rhythmic heartbeat in order to control her emotion. She knew her want for him was getting close to uncontrollable, as his was for her, and when the time would come for them to lay together as a couple, she knew it would be well worth the wait. Syn'kra-vaal smiled as he felt her soft skin on his face. The female body was simply amazing to him, indeed something to be worshipped. The male operative soon found himself wondering if Cassandra knew how the Yautja displayed their affection for one another. He had seen on more than one occasion how Ooman often shared embrace with their mouths to display feelings for one another. He slowly pulled away from his heart mate and looked up into her large, subtly green-flecked golden eyes.

Cassandra smiled warmly in reply and leant forward, nipping his forehead gently with her mandibles. She knew it was not a normal way for a female to display her affection, but she liked the feel it none the less. Syn smiled up at her and blushed slightly, making her laugh.

"Sorry, that was not too Ooman for you was it?"

"It felt like something _you _would do…" he grinned "Speaking of such, I have something that will help you never forget who you are."

The young huntress raised her brow as she watched Syn take a step backward and thrust a hand down, into the semi-tight fitting training bottoms he wore. When the youngling Siy'kaa had cowardly attacked Avaal'ekan, Syn'kra-vaal was forced to stash Cass' crucifix inside his training bottoms so it would not become damaged or lost. As he withdrew his hand, his fist was closed tightly around the object, hiding it from sight. Cass laughed silently to herself, the obvious humour made Syn smile as he opened his hand, but doing so only so he could see.

"You _would _think that…" he grinned, then delicately picked up the silver chain between the claws of his thumb and forefingers, letting it dangle in front of her.

Cassandra gasped at the sight of the plain silver crucifix, simply lost for words. She knew her religion had obviously been some sort of programmed subroutine, but that simple cross meant so much more to her. It represented hope, a place where she could go and feel safe, at least for a short moment in time. Memories came flooding back from her previous life. Even while under the ruling control of the human computer systems, she was granted this one freedom, something she could call her own. The fact that Syn had somehow managed to preserve this symbol of her past told her everything she needed to know of her new journey. Tears began to well up in her eyes as the dull light in the cockpit reflected off the simple crucifix as it swung gently upon the delicate silver chain.

Using his free hand, Syn'kra-vaal reached up and gently wiped away a stray tear drop that rolled down her cheek. He took her hands in his, the religious symbol pressed between both of them.

"Do not forget who you are…" his voice was calm and soothing, then he smiled up at her "But _what_ you are, that is a different story," he teased.

Cass laughed softly and wiped her eyes as Syn reached up and gently clipped both ends of the delicate chain together around her neck. The plain silver looked strangely in taste with the natural colour of her skin. The supple bodied female had no intention of worshipping any god, she had_ her_ faith instilled in the one being she knew deserved it. She smiled happily at her male and looked down at the pendant, which appeared much smaller against her new body.

"Will it not look strange, me wearing this?"

"Of course not, we Yautja take all sorts of trophies and relics from out hunts, not just from our prey. A lot of income can be made this way; there is a significant market for items from alien cultures, especially in the market places of O'ka'an. Besides, if any Yautja asks, you simply saw it on an Ooman and liked the look of it, so you killed the Ooman and took it." Syn smiled "That will bolster your story and give them something to laugh at."

"I think I can handle that." She chuckled and smiled down at her male again, "So… Are you going to tell me what all of that was about out there…?"

"Ahh…" she noticed his eyes darken again, "The youngling guard, Siy'kaa, he has been gathering information about the Dark Blade Clan…"

"How did he know _we_ were going to be here?"

"I do not see how he could, I only made the decision to come here after I knew I could do nothing more to help you. He merely got lucky, I think."

"More than luck…" mumbled Cass "He hit the big score when you arrived. What does this mean for you Syn?"

"_Us, _my heart, not just me; you are Dark Blade as well, remember." He reached up to stroke her charming face once more

"Only as an understudy," Cass had to concentrate; she was easily distracted by the touch of her male "Ju'lyn-zal never completed her final trial to become a fully fledged operative."

"That is something we shall have to remedy then, is it not?" he winked. "_After_ we find out who that coward was serving, then we shall continue on and rout certain Ooman that have plagued your past. When _that_ is done, we shall return home, to O'ka'an. You _will _be honoured as an operative, you have my word."

"Ty'ryl-ayn…"

"What?" asked Syn, surprised.

"Ty'ryl-ayn, of the Ayn'kra Clan…" she winked with intent "Most of the information I have had access to points to the Ayn'kra, Ty'ryl-ayn has been at the head of almost every council meeting that involved the depredation of our Blade Clan."

"You continue to surprise me," he replied.

"I learnt a lot of the Dark Blade Clan when I had the time, "she smiled "Also some of the more important historical and political happenings of O'ka'an."

"With a mind as powerful as yours, we may be able to sway the council into hearing our plea to avenge the Blade Clan, without the need for violence."

"Without violence… will that not be rather uninteresting…?"

"Fear not my Cass, I will find some way to incorporate violence into the equation, it is what I do best," grinned Syn.

"Well, if we can prove that Ty'ryl-ayn ordered Siy'kaa to spy upon the Dark Blade Clan without the approval of the Council of O'ka'an, then we basically have half the battle won. Daan'sha, Ul'teh and Avaal'ekan can also witness this."

"In time we will worry about that, my heart." Syn loved her enthusiasm "But for now, we must learn what we can from Siy'kaa…" Syn started to walk back down the small incline, to the shuttles main passageway.

"How…?"

The Blade male stopped in midstride, looked back over his shoulder at his attractive mate and smiled evilly.

"_That _is a trade secret… But I guess I can show you."

* * *

Daan'sha listened intently as Tau'ken-re explained to him the course of action he should take with Siy'kaa, considering there was a high chance of him having internal injuries. The skinny male was still fighting a mental battle with himself; inside he knew that Siy'kaa had to be kept alive, looked after if need be, for the evidence he could supply was deeply beneficial. But on the other hand, Daan'sha wanted nothing more than to see him suffer. He smiled to himself, perhaps he could have things both ways. He watched idly as the medical staff carted Avaal'ekan away on one of the hovering medical trolleys, Tau'ken-re had explained that he would be up and around in a matter of hours, and that it was pure luck that Siy'kaa's blade had missed his spine. The Rylt'ah required only a simple extrude muscle repair to his neck and cleaning of the wound, his body's natural healing abilities would take care of the rest.

Tau'ken-re followed his medical personnel as they left with the final med-hauler, Siy'kaa's unconscious form onboard, the Yautja surgeon still mumbling about Daan'sha's actions. The scruffy, tired looking communications technician looked on, wide eyed, this was the most excitement he had experienced in almost a year, and Saa'retah on the other hand was still looking rather agitated. She approached her male carefully and turned him around by his shoulders so he would look at her.

"I could say that you over reacted, and I could say that you should not have done such a thing…" the Yautja female sighed "But I would be wrong. I cannot blame you for giving in to your emotions, especially this time."

"Well even if you did…" Ul'teh belched quietly and ran a hand through his long dreaded locks "I say you still beat his skull very well."

"Ul'teh…" Daan'sha started as he struggled to fight off Saa'retah trying to wipe the blood from his face "How much C'ntlip _have _you consumed?"

"Uhhh, approximately three sleepless days worth…"

"I should never have told you where our distillery is hidden."

Ul'teh watched with a honestly playful grin as Saa'retah growled at Daan'sha in an effort to get him to stand still. The technician looked around idly, most of the dock workers and other guards that had gathered to see were filtering back to their work stations. The three Yautja all turned to look as the side hatch of the Elder Class shuttle opened and its two occupants stepped down the ramp, looking coyly at each other. Ul'teh smiled at them, as they approached. For the first time; Syn noticed how much he reeked of a C'ntlip Still.

"Started the celebrations early, have you?" asked the Blade operative with a smirk

"You have some catching up to do, Blade Slinger, I started three days ago!" Ul'teh covered his mandibles as he belched again. He looked at Cassandra and bowed "My apologies. My comportment is poor, even when I am sober, but I do not think we have met, I am sure I would remember…"

"Greetings, I am Ju'lyn-zal, of O'ka'an." Cass smiled, it was her first time introducing herself as Ju'lyn-zal. She watched as Saa'retah and Daan'sha shared a secretive glance

"Ju'lyn-zal… " Ul'teh bowed his head again and offered his forearm in the correct Yautja manner, "I am honoured."

"The honour is mine." She replied as she clasped the forearm he offered to her. His voice made her grin and his face was honest "It would seem you are the protagonist of the day, Ul'teh, I think congratulations are in order…"

"Fuck yes!" Ul'teh nodded and clapped his hands together, "Tonight, at Daan'sha's commemoration, celebration, drinking gathering, thing… He is going to honour the shit out of me! And Syn'kra-vaal, he should have his skull-beating backside honoured as well…"

Syn erupted in fits of laughter; sometimes all it took was one drunken Yautja to lift the mood. Daan'sha chuckled, and the smile slowly returning to his face. Saa'retah just clicked her mandibles in annoyance, still trying to wipe Siy'kaa's blood from her male. Cass fought hard not to burst out laughing; to her, just the way Ul'teh spoke was amusing, he talked more like an Ooman than she did.

"We are still celebrating then?"

"Of course!" nodded Daan'sha "Do not let _this_ deter you! It will not stop me, apart from the fact that now I will have to make an embarrassing apology to everyone and tell them how wrong it was for me to act out that way."

"Is it not in short notice?" asked Syn, "Will you not have to gather supplies?"

"There is ample, I have had a team of Yautja working in preparation all afternoon. Speaking of preparation, Ul'teh, if you are indeed going to attend tonight, please go and clean yourself, you are a mess."

"Right away…" barked the technician sarcastically "Without even such a whisper of _'thank you for your undying support, Ul'teh'_ or a simple _'Well done Ul'teh, you have done me proud today, it is an honour to have you under my command.'_ So impolite you are sometimes…"

Syn held onto Cassandra's shoulder for support as he fought to control the laugher racking his body, Daan'sha snarled as Ul'teh turned and walked away, stumbling a little before he got his bearings.

"Make sure you wear a formal robe! A _clean_ one! And broadcast a message to all public frequencies, I would like it if all were in attendance!"

Ul'teh waved a dismissing hand as he walked away, almost being run down by a cargo transport in the process. Saa'retah shook her head at the technician's actions and turned to smile at her two friends.

"You have sorted things out then…?"

"Indeed," nodded Cass, fingering the small silver symbol that hung from her neck.

"Good to hear that is." Daan'sha smiled at the attractive huntress "Perhaps Saa'retah and yourself can go and prepare for this evening."

"Daan, I still have a round to make through the North…" Saa'retah replied.

"Pay it no worry, I will send word that you will not be coming. Go now, Syn'kra-vaal and I have a few things to discuss, we will be joining you shortly after."

Saa'retah nodded at her male politely and turned to leave, Cassandra looked down at Syn and touched his shoulder briefly before she followed suit, turning on her heel after her friend. Both the males watched their females for a brief moment before turning to look at each other Syn could have sworn that Cassandra was walking a little more tenaciously than normal, Daan'sha smiled.

"I hate to see her leave… But I love to watch her go."

"I agree…" mumbled Syn "But that is the extent of _your _involvement."

"Talking of Saa'retah I was!" grunted Daan'sha defensively "Why would I look at Cassandra in such a way!"

"Of course Daan, but I believe you…" said Syn with a playful wink.

"Close your mouth." grumbled the skinny male "For once, I need you to take something seriously."

"Is that so? _I_ am the slightly one, am I?"

"Enough, this is serious… What are we going to do about Siy'kaa; we cannot kill him, mores the pity."

"No, we cannot; he must live. How long does Tau'ken-re say before he will be fully functional again?" asked Syn.

"Two days, perhaps three, though his bones will not fully heal for a few weeks, Tau'ken-re thinks I may have fractured his skull."

"Really?" laughed Syn "You Bad Blood! Perhaps you could go and hunt infantile Ooman for a living…" his good mood getting the better of him.

"Syn'kra-vaal, please," snarled Daan'sha, becoming impatient "I am worried. Whoever sent Siy'kaa here with these intentions obviously knew there was a chance he would be captured. Who is to say there are not others operating secretively?"

"I do not think so. It would be unwise to over populate in that respect, more than one operative in the same circumstance can complicate things."

"Then what are we to do…?"

"Cass thinks the Ayn'kra Clan is behind it."

"Well, Ty'ryl-ayn would be an obvious candidate. I gather she has been doing a little research of her own then?"

"Yes, familiar she is becoming with Yautja history and politics. She could be a big help to the Blade Clan, not only as an operative, but as a representative to the O'ka'an council."

"That is somewhat a leap of faith is it not?" asked Daan'sha, "I mean no offense, but really Syn, she does not have much experience in these matters."

"What she lacks in experience, she makes up for with intelligence and an enthusiasm that I have not seen from any Yautja in many, many turns," nodded Syn, quietly proud of his heart mate.

"If you say so, but we are still to come to a decision on the outcome of Siy'kaa…"

"I will learn what I can from him…" nodded Syn "Then he will come with Cassandra and myself, back to O'ka'an, where he will supply evidence against Ayn'kra to the Council. I want an official pardon, for all Blade warriors…"

"That is rather ambitious my friend."

"That is not all; I am going to find out _who_ was responsible for the attack upon our training grounds, and _why_ other council members did not intervene."

"That is even bigger ambition…" Daan'sha shook his head "How are you going to make Siy'kaa turn his back to Ty'ryl-ayn, if that is who he is complicated with?"

"That is simple. Once he learns that we are taking him back to O'ka'an, he has a choice, me or them. I can protect him, keep him safe."

"And if he still resists your offer? The Ayn'kra will no doubt go to extreme lengths to kill him."

"If he resists, I will let them…" Syn's eyes once again bore his familiar cold, detached look.

Daan'sha turned on his heel and indicated that Syn should follow, together they walked slowly through the docks, talking of theories behind Siy'kaa's cowardly actions. Both males observed their surroundings as they walked side by side; the day was slowly winding down. Syn was somewhat taken by the way the harsh upper atmosphere and geomagnetic cloud formations tainted the late afternoon sunlight, throwing everything into a deep orange contrast. It reminded him of the first day he had brought Cassandra to this place.

The two friends stopped to witness one of the massive Jag'd'ja Prime Movers preparing for its departure, the last of its crew securing the final cargo container on the lower deck. It was rather mind boggling to see such a gargantuan craft in everyday duty, just the sheer size made one think, Syn watched as the three main cargo lifts were raised then retracted inward to their respective levels. As the Mover's huge cargo bay doors closed like a giant mechanical mouth, one of its crew spied the two males watching their departure and waved at them. Both Syn and Daan'sha returned the gesture politely, then continued on their way as eight massive propulsion engines began to accelerate out of their idle phase, the deep rumbling was almost enough to make Syn's eyes water. Daan'sha pointed as the Prime Mover slowly began to lift its own weight from the massive support structures far outside the Docking Chamber.

"Every time I see one of those things depart I get a tingling feeling."

"Why?" asked Syn.

"Can you not imagine the amount of energy required to actually _move _a Prime Mover? Especially in gravitational conditions…"

"Stressed to their maximum payload, they will empty every reserve energy element cell in one high gravity climb _and_ almost pull the reactors out of phase. That is a _lot _of energy."

"How do _you _know such things…?"

"Because Dtai'k-de Ce-iva require even _more_, hence the reason they have another entire battery of cells… If it be weapon related, know about it I do, well most things nevertheless," grinned the Blade male, noticing Daan'sha's confused expression, "Apart from being much heavier, the advanced shielding systems incorporated into the Dtai'k-de Ce-iva require a horrendous amount of power. To keep full shield integrity and perform a high gravitational ascension requires every last particle in the cells. The energy dilation systems were designed flawlessly, in particular the upgraded reactors. But you would know about that, after all, I believe it was _you_ that developed the 'ghost division' reactor technology, _and_ the resistance-free coupled power conduits that they upgraded them with a few years back."

"Just when I thought I am getting to know you a little better…" Daan'sha shook his head and chuckled "Though, obviously, when they are operating in non-gravitational conditions, they suffer no such problems."

"Why do you think Dtai'k-de Ce-iva spend so much time in orbit? I think I have only ever seen _one_ in the docks, and that was when I was on Yau'te with my father many years ago."

"Well, if you broke it down into an equation, you would see it as I do…"

"Equation…?" Syn half squinted at his friend "Do you ruin the moments you share with Saa'retah like that? What in the name of Darkness is wrong with you? Fucking equation…"

Daan'sha laughed and wrapped his knuckles on the top of Syn'kra-vaal's head, like someone knocking on a door.

"Nothing is wrong with a little intellect, thick skull." He grinned "Your female at least can understand that."

"She prefers _combat_ to your… _Problem solving_…" spat Syn, knocking Daan'sha's arm away and cracking his own knuckles hard over the skinny male's head.

"Oww!" growled Daan'sha "Be careful; unlike yourself, _my_ head is useful for things other than rendering Yautja unconscious!"

"You render me unconscious all the time! Talk about your projects, have me sleeping in moments that will."

"Then you will not want your armor then…?"

"I am sorry." Syn's voice changed without hesitation "Where are we going? Would you like me to carry you?"

Daan'sha laughed long and hard. It was good to have some sort of leverage over his Dark Blade friend, it made for much more interesting social interaction. The skinny male knew that Syn would do just about anything to get his claws into the armor Daan'sha had shown him earlier.

"Going to the medical wing we are, and no, I do not want you to carry me. Like my brain, my legs work fine."

* * *

"…You still have not told me of this 'problem' between Syn'kra-vaal and Ju'lyn-zal…"

"Of course…" Cass rolled her eyes. The whole way back to Daan'sha's quarters she had been avoiding the topic "There is no _real _'problem', Syn shared a deeper relationship with Ju'lyn-zal then he first let on, that is all."

"This is what you spoke of aboard his shuttle?"

"Yes…" lied Cass, using the seeds already planted by Ju'lyn-zal herself, "For the most part, but there is no longer a problem, a misunderstanding it was, Syn also gave me this, it is from my previous life."

"I wonder why you are so eager to end this topic…" asked Saa'retah, briefly ignoring the crucifix.

"_Fuck, she is smart…"_ Cass thought to herself "I wonder why _you _are so eager to continue it…?"

"Fair comment," nodded her friend "Though I would not worry about such things if I were you… Syn'kra-vaal I mean, I have seen the way he looks at you!"

"I have seen the way he looks at me as well!" laughed Cass, "It makes me… uncomfortable."

"Why? I wish males would look at me like that!" giggled her friend.

"I do not know," Cass blushed.

"Hmmm, I think there is still something you are not telling me…" Saa'retah asked with half a smile.

"There is nothing, I have told you everything that went on in that shuttle, well, most of it, the rest is _private._"

Saa'retah and Cassandra now stood in the main chamber of Daan'sha's quarters, the large viewing panel in the rear wall, wide open letting the deep orange light of the fading sun bath them both in its gentle warmth. Saa'retah stood looking at her able-bodied friend; Cass could read her emotion well.

"For the last time, there is nothing I am keeping from you!" laughed Cass. She hated lying to her friend, but she played it so well that even she believed herself.

"Acting strange all afternoon you have been…" she narrowed her eyes to her friend "I will find out eventually."

"In the name of…" sighed Cass, flustered "What would I have to hide? You are my only friend in the entire universe!"

"We shall come back to this at a later date…"

Cass laughed light heartedly as her friend stepped lightly toward the large counter that followed the same dimensions as the wall where the main doorway was located, creating an almost open plan kitchenette. The slightly taller female watched with her large golden eyes as Saa'retah bent over, disappearing momentarily behind the counter, Cassandra heard the sound of a wall compartment opening, then something like porcelain bowls gently knocking together. The female scientist appeared again a moment later, holding a large bottomed flask with a long tapered neck in one hand and two bowls in the other. The long neck of the flask ended in a flute; clearly it was designed to pour a liquid of some sort. The bowls on the other hand had a small diameter, but were quite deep in proportion, making them look like a hybrid between a cup and a bowl.

Saa'retah sat the objects upon the polished, slate-like counter top. They looked to be made from some sort of composite material, like Kevlar or Fibre Glass, but much denser. Cassandra watched in silence as her friend separated the bowls, chinking them gently upon the counter top, and as she removed a stopper from the flask, a warm, sweet, yet very strong aroma began to emanate from the tall carafe. The tall, attractive female took a long breath, analysing this new, warming scent; she clacked in question to her friend who began pouring a small amount of slightly green transparent liquid into the bowls.

"What is that? The scent is… amazing, but there is something else, something I have smelt before…"

"This is C'ntlip, and your scent perception must be amazing, the other scent you most likely have identified is maan'tak. _This _flask has been infused with juice from the maan'tak, but only enough to give it subtle flavour."

"Interesting…" Cass drew another long breath, "Maan'tak it is, so C'ntlip, it has intoxicating effects?" Cass had only heard of it mentioned briefly in conversation up until now.

"Intoxicating indeed!" laughed Saa'retah, handing one of the bowls to her friend, while claiming the other for herself. "Take only small amounts at a time, it can be a little overwhelming otherwise."

Cassandra mimicked Saa'retah as she gently sipped at her bowl. At first it felt a little potent to her palate, for a split second before the other flavours came through. The scent did not dishonour the taste, and the very subtle overtones of maan'tak fruit were simply delightful. It was obviously something to savour, like a fine wine, but Cass couldn't help taking another, longer mouthful. Overcoming the initial impact was something her over finely-tuned senses would obviously have to get used to. The able bodied female could only describe what she was drinking as a liqueur more than anything else; it was strong, obviously distilled rather than fermented. Cass rolled the C'ntlip around her mouth before letting it slide gently down her gullet, she swallowed the residue and savoured the remaining taste, and she closed her eyes and smiled.

"That is, by far, the most appealing thing I have ever sampled, be it Ooman or not…"

"I agree, in its original form, C'ntlip can be quite ordinary depending on who has crafted it, but the addition of other flavours in the final stages of composition make it so much more appealing. The variant with Osc'tal is also quite distinct."

"I can imagine…" Cass purred as she took another mouthful

"Be warned," laughed Saa'retah "It may be pleasant to drink, but _this_ C'ntlip is especially quite potent."

"Why is this different to any other?"

"It is crafted by Daan'sha and a few of his other researchers; they make vast quantities of it so when occasions like this evening present, and they are prepared. Needless to say, as typical males, it must be overdone, though aside from being stronger, their C'ntlip is much more flavoursome than most selections."

"So males _are _the same where ever you go…" smiled Cass.

"Believe it!" laughed Saa'retah, sipping at her bowl.

Cass turned and walked slowly around the main chamber, the lovely warm, orange glow that that penetrated the often fierce cloud cover was a welcome change. The tall female stepped close to the walls, admiring Daan'sha's rather odd looking collection of intricate looking devices that served as _his _trophies. Every time she had wanted to explore the chamber, there was always something else to be done; finally she had time to investigate the items from Daan'sha's past. A large sphere caught her attention and as she stepped closer to investigate, Saa'retah joined her; she smiled at the questioning look from Cassandra.

"It was Daan'sha's first project, a _functioning _remote relay module."

"Interesting…" Cass ran her eyes over the surface "Does it still function?"

"No…" laughed Saa'retah "We discovered it was leaking dangerous radiation about a year ago and had to remove the power cell! Though it was not a bad effort for a pup of only eight years!"

"He made _that_ when he was eight?"

"Indeed," replied Saa'retah with a proud grin.

"Syn has some catching up to do!" giggled Cassandra.

"I very much doubt that…" winked Saa'retah.

Cass laughed again and walked slowly around the large round table toward the open end of the chamber, again it was made from the same strange looking polished slate-like material as the counter top. A calming warm breeze wafted through the large open section of the wall and the Blade huntress closed her eyes, breathed deeply and stretched her arms wide apart. Right at that moment she felt so much content, something she had never really experienced in her somewhat unfortunate life, until now, until Syn'kra-vaal. She wore a wide grin as she thought of her male, and somewhere from deep inside her chest, she felt something growing, a concoction of emotions, excitement, happiness, want, then some more excitement, possibly a hint of anxiety. Cass could feel it building in her, pulsing outward with every pulse from her hearts, her face begun to flush and she turned to Saa'retah, her eyes wide.

"What is _in _this…?"

"Already…?" she threw her head back and laughed "Ju'lyn-zal must have been quite an intolerant one!"

Cass giggled and took another mouthful; she felt as if she hadn't a care in the world, but ultimately, her thoughts came back to Syn and she smiled as she felt that old feeling come back, the same as what she had felt in her last days as a human, or what she thought she had been. Saa'retah placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Come, you will need to look your best if you are to stop Syn'kra-vaal in his tracks; also I strongly recommend not taking any more C'ntlip for a little while, let it settle, give your body time to get used to it."

"You are right, but I feel wonderful!"

"I know exactly how you feel, but just remember to control yourself, I know you have a powerful mind, but C'ntlip has a way of affecting us all in different ways."

"I promise to try and stay in control… But you had better keep an eye on me."

"When I am finished, _everyone_ will keep at least one eye on you."

"I do not understand? What am I to wear? I have nothing but the garments I have on."

"Follow me," winked Saa'retah with a coy smile.

* * *

As Daan'sha and his Dark Blade friend exited the large quarantine chamber and re-entered the main facility they were met with the familiar, quiet goings on, instead of the loud hubbub of the Docks. Seeing as the medical wing of the huge complex was built into the lower levels of the eastern side, directly below the Docking Chamber, they did not have to walk far until they came to the eastern personnel elevator platform. Syn was still plaguing his friend about the possible weapons Daan'sha was to procure for him and his new partner in the hunt.

"Brain… Can you not at least give me one clue as to what we are getting?" suddenly Syn had a thought "… I will need to know what aspects of weapons handling to train Cassandra."

"… Fine…" sighed Daan'sha "The weapons I am having made for you are mostly based upon standard next generation weapons prototypes that we have developed for Higher Councils to assess."

"But…?"

"I do not understand." Daan'sha answered simply, masking his smile.

"_You _said 'based upon'…." growled Syn "Do not hold out on me!"

"Sorry, but that is all the information you get for now."

Daan'sha loved having something to hold over his friend, who sulked into the elevator platform behind his skinny friend. It was a very quick descent as they only needed to go down one level, as quick as they had entered the transport; they exited as the door silently slid open to the general medical area. The corridor was quite large and housed many smaller chambers, a few were in use, but not nearly as many as what were capable, and Daan'sha waved a dismissive hand as they walked by.

"These are generally used to heal foolish ones that do not follow regulations; Kainde Amedha related injuries, burns, explosions, once even an older friend of mine withdrew his arm from the visible spectrum when he was working on a Chemical Cloaking project."

"Chemical Cloaking…? Has there been progress?"

"Yes and no…" mumbled Daan'sha, shaking his head "A difficult one to beat it is. As you know, every Yautja has a different chemical makeup, there are similarities yes, but every Yautja is different at a cellular level. Basically, in the few trials we have tried, the system had to be tuned to the specific user's chemical base; it was a long and draining process. We disbanded such research after Saa'retah and Aa'kaa'mal, the one with the invisible arm, developed a much more efficient cloaking field generator. It was two separate assignments; remember I told you about the new tech-net and power recycling system Saa'retah came up with?"

"Indeed." nodded Syn

"Combined her project with that of Aa'kaa'mal's, we did, and ended up with a completely new cloaking field generator and powered tech-net system that works so well together it is quite unbelievable."

"Interesting… Do Cassandra and I get…?"

"Yes." answered Daan'sha, knowing what his friend was asking before he even finished, cutting him off, "The armor already incorporates the next generation net, and the generator actually makes the power system of the armor work _more _efficiently than without it, so it would be foolish not to supply you with one."

"Many thanks…" nodded Syn, trying to subdue his excitement.

The two males continued on in silence, both looking into the chambers as they passed, trying to find Tau'ken-re and Avaal'ekan. The medic and the injured Rylt'ah were in a chamber near the end of the large corridor. A female looked up as Daan'sha and Syn entered, the Blade male recognized her as Yyaj'nsa, the female Tau'ken-re had introduced him to earlier. She smiled and stole a quick glance over Syn'kra-vaal's body as he nodded politely to her, Tau'ken-re on the other hand didn't even look up from his extrusion repair to the deep wound on Avaal'ekan's neck.

Daan'sha looked down at the unconscious Guard Chief who was lying face down upon a med-hauler and shook his head, though he was wearing half a smile on his face. After a short while, Tau'ken-re looked up at the two males as if he had only just noticed them. He nodded curtly and removed several long, intricate looking medical devices from Avaal'ekan's neck, placing them in upon a small hovering trolley that floated next to him. Both Syn'kra-vaal and Daan'sha watched in silence as Tau'ken-re applied a blue, crystalline sterilizing gel to the wound and pulled it closed, stapling it with ease. The female, Yyaj'nsa nodded at her superior and began to examine the Guard Chief with a medical tablet.

"He will wake momentarily." She nodded to Daan'sha and Syn.

"Very lucky he was…" growled Tau'ken-re "It was only muscle and soft tissue damage; the blade barely missed a major nervous juncture and passed between the bones of his neck and upper shoulder."

"What of Siy'kaa?" asked Daan'sha with a scowl.

"His arm and ribs will heal, but due the way the blade damaged his knee joint, he will never walk the same again, and his skull is fractured in several places."

Daan'sha hung his head as the guilt began to spread through him; Syn just grinned subtly and placed a hand on his shoulder, talking quietly.

"Bad Blood, Daan, very Bad Blooded indeed."

Tau'ken-re was not impressed with Syn'kra-vaal's reaction, but out of fear, he said nothing more. Instead he glared at Daan'sha with intent, knowing that the skinny male already felt bad for his actions. A quiet groan from the med-hauler alerted them to Avaal'ekan's awakening, and Tau'ken-re and Yyaj'nsa stepped close to him and gently rolled him over, supporting his head at the same time.

"Do not attempt to move your neck and you will be fine," grumbled Tau'ken-re.

"Ughhh… It hurts…" moaned Avaal'ekan.

Yyaj'nsa walked to one of the many storage compartments on the rear wall of the chamber and returned with a small, familiar looking cylinder, she broke it open with ease and jabbed both of the newly exposed needles into Avaal'ekan's chest. He tensed up but soon began to calm as the drug rapidly spread through his body. The Guard Chief looked up at Syn with his piercing eyes and slowly reached over with his right arm, offering it to the Dark Blade male. Without hesitation, Syn'kra-vaal honourably accepted the gesture and clasped Avaal'ekan's forearm in the Yautja version of a handshake. Their eyes locking for a moment, the Chief swallowed and nodded gratefully.

"I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing." smiled Syn, their arms still locked together

"No, I treated you unreceptively and yet you still helped me; that is a sign of true honour, a true Dark Blade Warrior. I am honoured to call you my friend." Avaal'ekan looked at Tau'ken-re "How long must I remain here?"

"You have been given healing stimulant, but you should remain here for at least two hours to give the wound time to stabilize."

"Good…" Avaal'ekan smiled shamelessly, "Tonight, Syn'kra-vaal, you and I shall commemorate your honour, _my _foolishness and our new friendship, we will drink C'ntlip and talk of bloody adventures passed."

"A lot of commemoration that is…" smiled Syn, grateful of Avaal'ekan's acceptance

"There will be time for that," nodded Daan'sha, "First, however, there are things we need to discuss, the three of us…"


	35. Reason for Reason

Chapter 34: Reason for Reason…

The medical chief, Tau'ken-re, and his colleague, Yyaj'nsa, left the smaller sized chamber once they had determined that the Guard Chief would be fine, leaving the remaining three Yautja males alone to discuss the afternoon's events. It was as Syn'kra-vaal expected, Daan'sha basically wanted Avaal'ekan's side of the story. The Dark Blade operative listened with interest as he explained to their skinny friend how he had learned of Siy'kaa's deception. It seemed the communications technician, Ul'teh, was indeed one of intelligence, even if he clouded his judgment with C'ntlip. Syn smiled to himself as he thought of the technician's actions in the Docking Chamber. Their sense of humor was quite similar, and he was sure that he would share a bowl with the scruffy looking male later that evening.

When it came time for Avaal'ekan to speak of Syn'kra-vaal's interference in the afternoon's events, the Blade male blushed and looked at his feet. Daan'sha just smiled and shook his head.

"Never before have I seen such a thing… The blade literally penetrated clean through the knee joint, and then seeing him bounce off the side of container… I was lucky Syn'kra-vaal was there… I think we all are."

"Sounds like you have a new worshipper it does, my friend." Grinned Daan'sha

"Avaal'ekan… you suffered blood loss; you may be imagining things." blushed Syn. It was strange being praised by a Yautja like Avaal'ekan

"I know what I saw." he replied simply, his sharp eyes, filled with a warm honesty

"That brings us to the next point of interest…" Daan'sha said as he narrowed his eyes and looked down at Avaal'ekan "Siy'kaa _will _be interrogated. To the most principal extent, Syn will be the Primary regarding this matter. He has… experience."

"That I do not doubt," nodded Avaal'ekan as best he could "Considering it _was_ the Blade Clan that he had been investigating, you are more than welcome. Of course, I wish to be present, he betrayed my trust. He may not apologize, but maybe I can see him suffer, just a little…" the Rylt'ah finished with a wink

"He will not apologize, Ava," Syn shook his head and growled "… He will _beg _for your forgiveness, that I can promise you."

"I will forget I heard that…" coughed Daan'sha, making the other two males laugh

"Now that you mention _hearing_ anything," Syn began, scratching his head "I take it you have a sound resistant chamber? The screaming may disturb some others…"

Daan'sha shook his head and growled. Turning to leave the chamber, he looked back and spoke loudly, so Avaal'ekan could hear.

"Syn'kra-vaal will need to borrow some robes from you, for this evening, as the pair of you are similar in stature."

"That will not be necessary," said Syn, shaking his head "My thanks all the same, but I have seen formal wear in my shuttle, Elder Bre'ta'ak always thought ahead!"

"That he did…" purred Daan'sha, solemnly, knowing that the loss was still hard for Syn, even if he did hide his sorrow well. "Come then, thick skull, we must away."

"See you tonight I will, Ava." nodded Syn as he followed his skinny friend from the medical chamber

"Wager your life on it!" called the Guard Chief

As Daan'sha and Syn'kra-vaal walked back to the elevator, they both looked at each other, exchanging relieved expressions, but it was only once they had stepped into the transport that Syn spoke.

"It could have ended a lot worse than it did."

"Indeed," nodded Daan'sha "Tell me my friend, were you serious about a sound resistant chamber…?"

"That depends. Do you want other Yautja to know that you authorized the torture of another?" winked Syn with a chuckle

"How can you laugh at that?" Daan'sha shook his head

"You would be surprised, he maybe quite resilient!"

"Stop. Talking. Now." Laughed the skinny male. "I have something to attend to. Go to your shuttle and retrieve what you require for tonight; I will meet you at the Hub in five minutes."

When the elevator platform reached ground level and the doors opened silently, Daan'sha waved dismissively and turned left toward the Hub, while Syn turned right and made his way back to the Docks. The Dark Blade male walked calmly toward the quarantine chamber, but as the large doors cycled open, granting his passage, he broke into a run, Syn'kra-vaal estimated a minute to his shuttle, at least twenty seconds to find what he wanted, and a minute back to the quarantine chamber at a dead run. This would leave plenty of time to stroll back to the Hub and still beat Daan'sha. As he entered the massive Docking Chamber, Syn was rewarded with the deafening howl of yet another Prime Mover breaking from its support structure and throttling into an open power phase.

Syn waved to the Docking Station guard, Lok'ta'ar, as he bolted past his position on the walkway high above. His predictions were close to perfect, and as he reached the Elder Class shuttle, the side hatch slid open automatically. Without even thinking, Syn made straight for the main sleeping chamber and opened one of the larger storage compartments. He breathed rhythmically as he rummaged through it, and smiled as the lingering scent of his female filled his lungs. There was not much in the way of clothing really, only basic training garments and a few other common Yautja dress items, including the formal robe he was there to retrieve. Yautja formal robes differed from one clan to another; in basic form they were quite a plain, albeit, well fitting garment that flowed from the wearer's shoulders to their ankles. Clans defined their own uniformed appearance by having unique coloring and markings.

The formal attire of the O'ka'an Dark Blade Clan was a strange, almost marbled dark color with a 'vee' shaped, chainmail – like inset that ran from the collar to half way down the chest of the garment. Syn had often fancied his appearance in formal dress, though not nearly as much as he fancied the vision he created in his mind of himself donning the new armor Daan'sha was generously supplying him and Cassandra. Syn'kra-vaal walked briskly from his sleeping chamber with a smile on his face as he unfurled his robe and inspected it. Either Bre'ta'ak or Ju'lyn-zal had taken the time to properly clean and detail the garment; even the intricate chainmail looking inset had been polished, an arduous task at best. Upon the upper arm sections of the sleeves there were various markings embroidered into the uniquely textured material. The detailing on the right showed a mark that Yautja throughout the known universe were familiar with, the insignia of the Dark Blade Clan. The left shoulder of the garment was adorned with two separate symbols, one that represented the Yautja world of O'ka'an, and another that displayed the wearer's rank.

Syn'kra-vaal bundled the robe into a ball as he exited the side hatch of the Elder Class shuttle, breaking into a run once again. For the first time since he could remember, the persona known as Thei-de Ka'antyra was not longing for bloodshed. In fact, for the moment, both Syn _and_ his personality were satisfied.

The Dark Blade Specialist counted the steps as he ran, his powerful legs eating up the distance with effortless bounds. The faint scent of scorched atmosphere tainted every breath he drew. It was not that evident to Yautja with untrained senses, but the massive shield that made up the entire entryway was not as efficient at filtering air as the much smaller energy screens in the personnel quarters. The scent was very familiar to Syn, as it would be to most active hunters or any Yautja that spent time travelling off world. The cause was superheated photon energy discharge jets, the end result of the frighteningly advanced cold fusion fueled anti-matter propulsion engines. Daan'sha had once tried to explain to his thick skulled friend exactly how the drives worked. Some of it sunk in, but Daan'sha sometimes had an annoying habit of using words that Syn didn't even know existed.

Admittedly, cold fusion reactor technology had played a major part in Yautja technical evolution for centuries. With this ability to generate energy also came some of the greatest advances in other aspects of Yautja lifestyle. Time was the only test of reliability that could ultimately prove just how superior their cold fusion systems were, compared with older methods. And even now, hundreds of years later, there had been little failure. The reactor technology was very widespread, with a great many clans implementing it for everyday use. Ease of service and supreme economy were more reasons these units were so popular. Even in industrial and large scale applications, where overloading was common, the cold fusion technology only excelled further, able to withstand great amounts abuse.

The reactor technology was only made viable by the accidental discovery of a super light gas particle that was released during the refining process of some of the heavier ores used to created structural building alloys. The ironic side of this was that the principle used for refinement of these ores had been in use for close to a thousand years _before_ the discovery of the super light particle. The colorless, odorless gas had some very extraordinary properties about it. Though it was relatively harmless, there was concern as to why the high temperatures of the massive blast furnaces did not affect the nature of the particle. In most normal situations, a particle with a super light nucleus generally needed _much_ less heat to disrupt the naturally occurring electrostatic repulsion between nuclei and initiate a fusion reaction. After much research and debate, it was deemed by the greatest scientific minds of the time, that the gas, named Na-ao'tok after the refining process, was immune to temperature variation of any kind in its whole form, something previously thought impossible; instilling yet another mind boggling twist into Yautja particle physics.

Though unaffected by temperature, it was found that the Na-ao'tok gas was, however, exceptionally sensitive to electronic impulse. It was only then that the previous 'myth' of cold fusion was dismissed and research began. The first real accomplishment in the development of this new technology was the discovery of the perfect combination of electromotive force and current to destroy the electrostatic barrier between Na-ao'tok nuclei. The theory was to remove this natural repulsion on a particulate level, but not initiate a reaction of any kind; this design took a long time before it bore any real 'fruit'. Though once the perfect level of electronic manipulation was found, it became time to implement the technology in prototype stages. One of the largest issues was preventing what is known as 'proton/proton' reaction, something that would yield massive power, but burn through fuel rapidly, not to mention create dangerous byproducts. Several detailed systems were introduced in order to keep the nuclei stable after their natural repulsion fields had been stripped away.

After extensive testing, it was found that the Na-ao'tok gas proton reacted exceptionally well with a soft, almost porous ore that occurred naturally upon several known planets. The ore was never used for anything much before, and because it was quite soft, refinement was an easy task. After refinement, the finished product came to be known as Qu'tash. As well as being an excellent reaction material, Qu'tash was also a very good conductor and became used in more and more situations where large amounts of energy needed to be transferred from one circuit to another. When the first prototype reactors were built, the core reaction bars were made from this soft alloy. Not only did they serve as a reliable grounding electrode to the Na-ao'tok proton, but they also absorbed the surprisingly powerful raw energy from the reaction that occurred when the nuclei bombarded the refined alloy.

It was first theorized that the electrodes would not last very long and that they would decay due to the energy stress being put upon them at a particulate level. Again, the Yautja scientists were proven wrong; the Qu'tash electrodes outlasted all expected projections. Though there was a slightly corrosive effect from the reaction, it was neutralized by introducing a sacrificial anode catalyst into the primary chamber of the reactor. After a few more advancements were made in terms of the reliability and safety of the device, a viable, yet simple energy conversion unit was built to accept the absorbed charge from the electrodes. The first practical implementations of these new reactors were at the massive ore refineries where the Na-ao'tok gas had first been discovered. After building several separation and purifying stations into the existing air extraction/filtration systems, harvesting of the gas could begin. Soon, most of the major ore refineries were running at two hundred percent efficiency, producing huge quantities of Na-ao'tok, more than enough to quell their own power requirements.

After more research and trials had been conducted, several different scaled down models of the reactor were produced. These could power anything from a single dwelling up to even a small colony. Further refinement of the gaseous fuel was required for the smaller models, as they were much more delicate in operation. Originally, the smaller reactors produced a surprising yield, and with the further refined fuel, their efficiency was almost triple that of the much larger industrial-sized units. A typical fuel cell of the refined gas would last between fifty and sixty years depending on how the reactor was being used; obviously the larger units had much larger fuel cells and required replacement on a more frequent basis.

* * *

Syn arrived back at the Hub with close to two minutes to spare. Though he was sure that Daan'sha was just using the time frame as an estimate, surely he had not forgotten of his friend's competitive nature. The Yautja specialist pondered his thought as he leant his back against the large counter of the security console. He watched on with a calm expression as researchers bustled past, eager to be finishing their duties early. Oddly enough, it was the first time Syn had really noticed the difference in the air. He gave a lopsided smile and drew in a careful breath. There were several individual scents upon his palate, each strong with excitement; clearly Daan'sha had not had reason to celebrate that often. A somewhat nervous voice interrupted the Specialist's thoughts, making him turn around and rest with his forearms on the counter-like top of the console. He smiled down at the guard, Kur'rel-taa, who relaxed slightly.

"All afternoon it has been like that… the scent."

"Obviously Daan'sha needs to celebrate more often!"

"I think not only tonight's events play a part in what the Brains are excited about. News of what happened in the Docking Chambers spread quicker than the news of your arrival."

"Is that so…?" chuckled Syn

"As far as I am aware, yes." nodded Kur'rel-taa, "And thank you. Avaal'ekan plays a very important role here, I do not know of one that could replace him. Your clan should be proud; you do the name of the Dark Blade justice."

Syn'kra-vaal blushed slightly, but smiled. Praise was something he had not experienced in some time, especially from an older Yautja, a guard at that.

"My thanks," nodded Syn "You will be attending the celebrations?"

"Of course, I would not miss it." grinned the guard "You have been to the medical level? How is my Rylt'ah doing?"

"He will be in attendance. He was lucky, though. Tau'ken-re has instructed him to rest for a while." Syn was curious about Kur'rel-taa's tone; he appeared to be extremely worried for his superior, more than what was considered normal. "You have served under Avaal'ekan for a long span?"

"Indeed, long before we were posted here. As you can see, I am of the Ney'ca'a," Kur'rel-taa smiled with pride and pointed to the mark burnt to his scalp "One of Elder Yo'shel'kan's brothers was my master, then after my blooding, Avaal'ekan took me under his watch."

"I am aware of Yo'shel'kan and the Ney'ca'a Clan. Once upon a time, when I was younger, several other fresh blood operatives and myself used to partake in Blood Sport quite regularly. Yo'shel'kan is indeed a wise one."

Kur'rel-taa was about to respond when the northern personnel elevator doors opened silently and a rather breathless looking Daan'sha swore over his laughter.

"You are too fast…"

"You will never beat me," teased Syn "Too much intelligence, you have, and not enough of what makes you a male!"

"My _'Kainde Amedha'_ is quite sufficient, I will have you know!" growled the skinny male

Syn'kra-vaal cackled with laughter, and began to walk with Daan'sha toward the opening of the western corridor, then turned back to Kur'rel-taa.

"I will see you this evening, Kur'rel-taa."

"And I you, Blade Slinger…"

Once he was sure they were out of ear shot, Syn'kra-vaal looked at his skinny friend and jerked a thumb back in the direction they had come.

"Is Kur'rel-taa… hunting on the other side of the fence?"

"What…?" Daan'sha laughed "I do not know, I would not have thought so… Why do you ask?"

"I do not know, perhaps he was just too caring about Avaal'ekan."

Daan'sha laughed as they continued toward the far western wing of the large complex, Syn was happy that his skinny friend's mood had improved, but soon found his thoughts wandering. If it was a formal occasion this evening, what would Cassandra be wearing…?

* * *

The sleeping chamber of Daan'sha and his female, Saa'retah, was a little better adorned than their guest chamber. It was a little bigger for a start, and like the main chamber, the wall in their room opened all the way. As Cassandra followed her friend in, she was greeted with the same warm, late afternoon light from the fading sun. The scent of both Daan'sha and Saa'retah was strong in the chamber. Cass wasn't sure if it would be this way to all Yautja, but she thought that it surely would be more prominent.

The Blade Huntress watched as Saa'retah moved to the wall directly to the left of the door. At a quick glance, she found that the recessed portion of the floor that served as the catchment for the large shower facility sat in the corner opposite where they were standing. Saa'retah reached over and tapped a claw to one of the sensor pads on a nearby control panel. The two females watched as a panel of the wall slid open, revealing quite a many hanging garments. Cassandra looked on with anticipation, Saa'retah was slightly smaller in stature; anything she supplied would no doubt be rather revealing in a sense. The slightly shorter female clicked quietly to herself as she ruffled through the tall storage compartment, Cass watched as she leant further in for a moment before reappearing holding a deep green colored garment. Saa'retah held it next to Cassandra and looked from one to the other. After a few seconds she nodded and handed it to her friend.

"That I think is well suited to your markings and skin tone. Try it, if not, there are many more."

"Thank you!" giggled Cass

The Blade huntress was still riding the strange 'buzz' from the C'ntlip, making her smile. It was a strange feeling, different, not like what an Ooman would feel from drinking alcohol. Saa'retah had said it affects Yautja differently, but to Cassandra it had a slight high, almost like a very mild amphetamine. Cass held the garment at arm's length, looking at it with a smile on her face. It was very soft to touch, but from a distance it looked rather rigid. The texture was exceptionally odd, it felt natural, almost like a type of leather, but it had marks on the surface that looked reptilian. The color was deep, but eye-catching at the same time, and it had an almost slight pearlescent effect, Cassandra continued to grin. It certainly _looked_ appealing. Saa'retah looked at her with mirth and laughed.

"Are you feeling well?"

"No!" laughed Cass "I feel funny, strange, like I am on some drug!"

"You _are _on a drug, but a more or less harmless one. Tell me, what do you feel?"

"Uhhh…" Cassandra had to think about her answer, "Excited, energetic and fairly happy at the moment!" she finished with a big grin

"Have _all_ the luck, you do!" Saa'retah chuckled "You are what is known in colloquial terms as a 'Ch'hkt-a'tlip'."

Cassandra looked at the ceiling for a moment as she tried to think of the translation. She looked back at her friend and grinned stupidly.

"I understand the 'hyper-active' abbreviation, but…"

"It just means that you are made energetic by the consumption of C'ntlip."

"I can live with that!" giggled the huntress

"Go, see how that fits you." instructed Saa'retah, nodding in the direction of the guest chamber.

Cassandra spun around on her heel and walked to the chamber where she and Syn had been spending their nights, there was a very obvious spring in her step. Saa'retah smiled as she watched her new friend; there was no doubt in her mind, that tonight the latest addition to the Dark Blade Clan would indeed turn some heads.

Cass was buzzing with excitement as she entered her own chamber, closing the door behind her. A deep breath made her hearts flutter as her lungs filled with her male's scent, still strong in the air from the night before. Mischievous thoughts passed through her mind as she laid the formal garment upon their sleeping platform and stepped over to open the viewing panel. As the shield-filtered afternoon air wafted into the chamber, it seemed to stir up the existing scents in the chamber and further stimulated Cass' mood. She purred quietly as she thought of Syn's touch. Perhaps it was better that he was not there, at the present time; she seriously doubted her level of self control. Again she grinned mischievously and stepped quickly over to the recessed section of the floor, activating the controls.

Water began to rain from the high ceiling instantly, and the striking Yautja female took a step backward before removing her training top. Cassandra stretched idly, enjoying the feeling of not being so constricted by clothing. She may have been new to this life but C'ntlip or not, Cass certainly felt better than she had ever felt before. The female swayed her hips slightly as she hooked her thumbs around the waist line of her training bottoms and pulled them down her well toned thighs. Bending over slightly, Cass pushed the short legged garment passed her knees so she could step out of them easily.

The water was warm and quite sensual in her present state of mind, and Cass stood unmoving for what felt like a few minutes, but was not longer than twenty seconds. The Blade female exhaled with a long purr as she began to rub herself down, massaging a slight tension out of her thigh muscles. Syn'kra-vaal had been focusing a lot on silent movement and evasion training that involved a lot of crouching and upper leg strength. Only a few days had seemed like a lifetime to Cassandra; she had already learnt so much, but there still remained much for her to discover. Her thoughts wandered as she idly rubbed the backs of her shoulders, one side at a time. She really wanted to talk to Syn about when they would be leaving. She was definitely not one that wanted to come across as rude, but she knew that her male felt a similar way; perhaps it was her predatory side that made her feel this way.

Normally, the attractive female would have loved nothing more than to spend a little more time under the lovely warmth of the shower, but the C'ntlip made her think otherwise. The alarmingly pleasant taste of the maan'tak infused liqueur still tainted her mouth slightly; she grinned to herself and shut off the water, her taste buds begging for more. The water that clung to her skin ran off her body in small rivulets as she rubbed herself down once more, starting from her shoulders and working downward. The first time she had practiced this ritual, as instructed by Saa'retah, Cass was quite surprised at just how fast the Yautja body heat dissipated the moisture. She shook her head to scatter as much water from her dreaded locks as possible. As well as her natural heat, the gentle breeze also helped to dry her.

Cassandra stepped quickly toward their sleeping platform, her naked body moving with graceful precision. She bent over slightly, retrieving the garment that Saa'retah had given her from the top of the bed. She hadn't paid much attention to it previously, apart from the strange texture and equally strange, yet oddly brilliant color. She held it up at arms length again and raised her eyebrows.

"_A fucking strapless tube… seriously?"_

There were sections that were defiantly molded to the female form, indicating which way she should be wearing the garment. Looking down at herself then back up at the garment, it became obvious that it was going to be a mission just to try and fit into it. She laughed quietly and turned the garment around the right way and stepped into it, Cass was mildly relieved to find that it stretched a little. Even though it had a little bit of give, the able bodied female still had to take a deep breath to elongate her chest as much as she could while she tried to pull the garment into position. After several minutes of grunting, cursing and fighting, Cassandra finally managed to pull the tube like covering into place.

Cass sighed exasperatedly and took a deep breath, working the garment into the right position, and as she looked down at herself, her eyes bulged. There was very little left to the imagination. Clearly it was meant for a female of smaller stature, but on the other hand, it accentuated her physique amazingly. The bottom of the dress line came a little over halfway down her thighs, giving her long, athletic legs perfect emphasis. The top line sat not quite under her arms, but the way it pushed her breasts out made her wonder if she should actually wear it or not. Cassandra decided that she would go and ask Saa'retah her opinion on the matter, as Yautja dress sense was not really something that Cass was sure about.

The first thing the Huntress heard as walked from the guest chamber was a gasp from her friend, then as she looked up, she saw _three_ Yautja sitting at the large circular table: Saa'retah, Daan'sha and her male, Syn'kra-vaal. Cass felt herself blush and glared at the female scientist, as she did her best to ignore the wide eyed stares from the two males.

"It looks better on you than it does on me…" laughed Saa'retah

"Perhaps…" had she not been under the influence of the C'ntlip, Cass may have been a little insulted "Though a little tight is it not…?"

"I do not think so." Syn replied without hesitation, Daan'sha laughed as his friend, though he fought to keeps his eyes from the Huntress' form

"I _know _you do not…" Cass stepped closer and scented the air close to her male, her eyes bearing a fiery look he had never seen before.

"You are feeling ok?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"She is Ch'hkt-a'tlip…" giggled Saa'retah.

"No problem I have with that." shrugged Syn with a sly look "Though you should be careful with Daan'sha's C'ntlip…"

"I am not sure if I should interpret that as a compliment or insult!" laughed the skinny male, getting to his feet. "I am to wash and change, Syn'kra-vaal, perhaps you should ready yourself."

"There is ample time for that." replied the Blade male, not taking his eyes from Cassandra. There was something different about her, something subtle, but different.

The Huntress smiled conservatively in a bid to conceal this 'Ch'hkt-a'tlip' title they referred to her with. She heard Saa'retah laugh as she stepped over to the counter to retrieve the bowl she had been drinking from earlier. Again she could feel the eyes on her back. If this is what the whole night was going to be like, she was going to change back into her training gear, or drink more C'ntlip…

Secretly, she didn't really mind the attention, it was just something she was not used to. That being said, she wasn't really used to much of anything. After all, she had been a Yautja for less than a week. Before she turned back to face the large table where the others were sitting, she gave into the urge to smile for a second. That strange energized feeling that came from her reaction to the liquid she was indulging was beginning to get familiar. She was not sure if it was a good thing or not; it was just one of those feelings that felt so good that it was bound to be doing harm in some way or another. There was little else left to do, there was no way she would be able to hide her mood _all _night, so she decided to just roll with it, after all, Syn was with her, what was the worst that could happen…?


	36. To Celebrate Honor

Chapter 35: To Celebrate Honor…

Syn'kra-vaal watched his heart mate with quizzical, yet somewhat smitten eyes as she stood with her back turned to him. There was indeed something different about her; perhaps her reaction to C'ntlip was the answer. A moment later she turned back to face Saa'retah and Syn'kra-vaal as Daan'sha stood from his seated position and made for his sleeping chamber, his eyes flashing a quick glance at Cassandra. The two Yautja that remained sitting watched her as she smiled subtly and looked at her feet. Syn chuckled lightly and used his foot to push a large vacant high-backed chair in the direction of his female.

"Come, sit with me…" he purred gently.

Saa'retah watched the two of them; Cassandra's long legs stepped effortlessly to where Syn was sitting, the glow of the fading afternoon light bathing her in a bizarre radiance. The scientist in Saa'retah made her an excellent observer, and she was able to notice the mood change in _both _of her friends when their eyes met. It was like something that she would have heard in a story from when she was but a youngling. If she knew the true extent of the Dark Hunter's involvement, it could well _have _been a tale.

Syn'kra-vaal reached over and retrieved the large flask from near the center of the table and poured his Huntress another drink, though only half filling her bowl. Saa'retah had forewarned him of Cass' intolerance. She smiled her thanks with eyes that would make most males paralytic and took a small draught. Placing her bowl gently back onto the polished granite-looking table top, Cassandra took a deep breath and calmly placed her hands, palms down, next to her C'ntlip bowl. Fighting the urge to burst out laughing, she spoke as calmly as possible in her current state.

"This is the _first _and _last _time I will be taking knowledge of dress from you…" she pointed a clawed finger at Saa'retah who smiled with self-satisfaction.

"I think you enjoy this very much…" teased Syn "I know I do."

"He is right!" laughed Saa'retah "I say give it an hour or so and you will be _flaunting_ what your blood clan gave you…!" Saa'retah's eyes widened as she realized what she had said moments after it had left her mouth.

"You _wish _you could flaunt as I do!" laughed Cass, ignoring the comment about her blood clan and letting go of her attempts to remain sober. After all, she didn't even _know _her blood clan… not yet.

Syn'kra-vaal laughed and reached for his own C'ntlip bowl, which he had been nursing very slowly. During his exile, he had become reliant upon the intoxicating liquid; he wanted to make sure that did not happen again. He continued to chuckle as Saa'retah tried to keep a composed look while she thought of a rebuttal. Cass' musical laughter echoed through the chamber, and Syn could not keep his eyes from her, especially when she was smiling. A little more than two weeks ago, had someone told Syn'kra-vaal that in only a short time he would be _rescuing_ an Ooman that would later _become _a Yautja, chances are, he would have hit them upside the head. But with the involvement of certain beings, what would seem like an insane dream to most became the new reality of Syn's life. And soon, very soon, he would take his life, his second chance, and his heart mate and together, they would rain merry hell upon their enemies. That was the plan anyway, as far as Syn was concerned.

"Syn…?" Cassandra poked him with a sharp claw.

"What…? I apologize; I lost myself in thought for a moment." The male smiled and shook his head.

"And said _I_ was intolerant, you did!" laughed Cassandra to Saa'retah.

"In my defense, it has been a while since I last sampled C'ntlip of this quality." smiled Syn "Though unlike you, I am no Ch'hkt-a'tlip, perhaps occasionally…"

"What were you thinking about?" smiled Cass, her mood infectious.

Syn took a long draught from his bowl and stretched out, the claws of his left hand instinctively finding some part of Cassandra he could idly stroke while he talked. Saa'retah noted the reaction of her friend as the Blade male softly traced the shape of one of the natural markings upon her exposed shoulder.

"Thinking I was, about how much I am longing to get into that new armor of ours, and to go and introduce ourselves to the galaxy, starting with a few certain Ooman that are in need of our presence." he said in a proud and happy tone.

"I think I can… get used to that." Cass purred and shivered slightly under her male's delicate touch "But can you please stop _that_…?" she asked, blushing and looking briefly to the hand that seemed to be acting of its own accord.

Syn'kra-vaal pulled his hand away from her and smiled across the table at Saa'retah. Cassandra's mood was so strong that even _she _knew what the Dark Blade Huntress was feeling. The male specialist stretched and yawned again; he was getting more and more bored the longer he spent in this place. Cassandra stole a quick glance at her male, who was still only wearing his training bottoms. She knew that she was not the only one enjoying the scenery, though Saa'retah was not nearly as adept at hiding her wandering eyes as her Dark Blade friend. Cass chuckled to herself then clicked her mandibles politely to get Saa'retah's attention.

"You are enjoying the view…?"

"Y… Yes…" stammered Saa'retah "The afternoon is always magnificent here; thankfully we received moderately clear skies this day." she finished, quickly recovering herself.

"Perhaps you should wear a mask, Saa'retah, it would be less obvious!" laughed Cass.

"At least Iknow what to _do_ with the 'view'!" laughed the female scientist, baring her tusks in mock hostility.

"You are challenging me?" laughed Cass "Give me all you have, weakling. I wrote the entire program of _not to be fucked with_!"

"Do not be dishonest!" giggled Saa'retah, getting to her feet "You are not intelligent enough to write!"

"Females… Calm yourselves!" Daan'sha stood at the door of his and Saa'retah's sleeping chamber, looking rather charming in his formal robes "… There is enough of me for you to share!"

Syn'kra-vaal and Cassandra both looked at each other in silence for a second before they burst out laughing. Saa'retah clicked loudly and stepped over to her male. Daan'sha looked up at her with his usual grin, his chest puffed out in an effort to make himself look bigger.

"There is nothing wrong with my male!" Saa'retah growled.

"Be sure about that I would not..." grinned the male Specialist, flexing his muscles dramatically.

"You see…?" laughed Cass, "You can not keep your eyes from him!"

"Shut your mouth!" snapped Saa'retah, putting an arm around her male as she began to blush "Physical ability is not everything one looks for in a mate!"

"Good thing you chose Daan then," chuckled Syn "If his brain was any bigger, he would lose balance constantly!"

"Just remember who has what you desire my friend…" winked Daan'sha.

"I will never forget… She is sitting right beside me." replied Syn shamelessly.

Cassandra blushed and gently shoved her male as Daan'sha chuckled lightly and shook his head before reaching for the C'ntlip bowl that sat on the table in his vacant position. He took a short draught and sighed contentedly.

"I was talking about your armor… both of you." he smiled innocently.

"Hmmph…" grunted the Blade male, not wanting to be out-done, "I am going to wash myself…"

Daan'sha and Saa'retah both smiled triumphantly as Syn stood from the large circular table, picked his formal robes up from the floor and made for the guest chamber. He mumbled as he walked.

"Remember, once you have gifted me with this armor you speak of, have nothing to hold over me you will."

"I will _always _have something that you would like to get your claws into. If I do not, then I will make something you desire."

The Blade operative just grumbled and stepped past Cassandra, who remained seated. As he passed her, he softly ran a claw along the back of her exposed shoulders. She closed her eyes and purred shamelessly, something of an oddity for her. Daan'sha chuckled again as he occupied the place where he had previously been sitting. He looked up at his female and grinned with delight.

"Good to be triumphant it is…"

"… Do not become too accustomed to it…" Syn's voice grumbled from the guest chamber.

Cass blinked several times as she thought to herself, a silent battle raging inside her head: Should she follow Syn into their sleeping chamber…? Was it the right thing to do…? Darkness knows she wanted to, and in her current state, her want for him was greater than usual, as was her impulsiveness. The Huntress' inhibition was also somewhat affected by her intoxication; this became even more obvious as she looked up at Saa'retah and smiled mischievously. Before Daan'sha or his mate could say anything, she got to her feet, swallowed a large mouthful of C'ntlip and stepped through the doorway before Syn'kra-vaal had a chance to close it.

The Blade male looked up in surprise as he heard another step into the chamber; it took him only a microsecond to realize it was Cassandra, even before he saw her. She stepped into the chamber rather purposefully and sealed the door behind her. Turning around slowly, she leant backwards, resting her back against the closed entranceway. A seemingly silent eternity passed between the two Yautja as Cass drew in a deep breath, drinking in the scent of her male.

Though it took an exceptional amount of effort, the Blade operative managed to contain himself. Syn'kra-vaal was thankful for the masterful control he had over his body; years and years of painful physical _and _mental training finally became useful for _something_. He mused at his thoughts for a moment, but as his heart mate stood before him, her chest rising and falling as she took in his scent, he could feel his will beginning to erode. The fiery, unfamiliarHeaH look he had seen in her eyes previously had now become somewhat of a dominating feature, though one that made Syn's hearts race. The persona, Thei-de Ka'antyra, bared imaginary tusks in anticipation…

The Yautja male stood unmoving near the end of their sleeping platform as Cass began to step slowly toward him, their eyes locked in an unending embrace. Her long legs moved in an almost hypnotic motion, making a small part of Syn wish that she had not entered the chamber. Though on the other hand, there was a part of him that had been waiting for this day ever since he had first laid his eyes upon her.

As Cassandra slowly closed the distance between them, the warm scent of her male became much more potent, pushing her closer to losing control; if she had not done so already. She felt herself blush as the chemical signals generated in her body made her hearts pump harder. She broke the gaze of her male only once as she stared down at his body.

Cassandra was all but a few paces away from him and Syn could already hear her thumping heart beats. Her scent was thick with lust, but also tainted by her nervousness. The natural aroma that emanated from her body was like a jack hammer to Syn'kra-vaal's resolve. It played with his mind; he felt as if he was becoming more intoxicated by the second, by just being exposed to her. This was possibly the hardest thing he had ever done, but the male's determination was strong. Surely she had sensed his battling apprehension? Perhaps she was as affected by his current scent as he was hers.

Syn smiled nervously. Being with a _female_ was not the issue at hand, being with _Cassandra _was the cause for his concern. His feelings for her were strong, much stronger than he had ever felt before. But most unfortunately, there was to be a time and place for them to share their love, and this was not it. The Yautja male took a calming breath and swallowed hard. Thei-de Ka'antyra, knowing what was to happen, hissed and stomped back to the depths of Syn'kra-vaal's mind. Despite being so sure of his resolution, out of nowhere, Cassandra appeared directly in front of him.

Before Syn could even react, she reached out with both hands, tenderly pushing the dreaded locks back away from either side of his face. The male felt shooting tingles surging down his spine as her fingers softly followed his contours. Her mischievous clawed hands further explored the back of her male's head and then made their way down his neck. Syn closed his eyes and remained still, ever more determined to do the right thing. Her presence he had managed, her scent was a challenge… But now her touch…

His conscience was screaming as she pulled him toward her, but his body reacted automatically, without instruction. He felt every touch of her body against his. Her breasts, pushing into his upper chest and neck, her clawed fingers, ever so slowly moving down his back. Syn's eyes bulged when he felt a gentle pressure as Cassandra dipped her hips, rubbing herself against him. With his face buried against her neck, all he could feel was her hearts racing, all he could hear was her heavy breathing, and all he could smell was her soft skin.

Syn'kra-vaal just wanted to scream in frustration. As much as he was trying to resist, he could feel himself physically reacting to her. Out of nowhere, a husky, sensual, yet soft voice interrupted Cassandra's semi-labored breathing.

"There is something I have been thinking about doing… all afternoon…"

Cassandra purred tenderly and pulled away a little, she looked down at her male, their eyes locked for just a second before she gave a shy grin and dipped her head slightly. Syn closed his eyes and smiled a warm, heartfelt smile as Cass bent forward and ever so gently caressed his cheek with her own, a show of great affection among the Yautja. Syn'kra-vaal happily reciprocated the gesture by nuzzling her in return. While they were still locked in their display of love, Syn took a calming breath and mumbled quietly.

"Right at this moment… there is nothing I want more, than to do bad things to you…"

"However…?" Cass moaned and pulled away from her male with a flustered smile.

"You are only new to this, my heart, this life. Also, you are not thinking clearly. Wrong it would be for me to take advantage of you."

"…Take advantage of me?" Cass held Syn at arms length and laughed "If anything, it is I who is manipulating _you._"

"That may be so." Syn shrugged "Though change the fact it does not, that you should perhaps gain more familiarity with your new form before _that_ happens… After all…"

"… There is a better time and place… I know." Cass rolled her eyes "Say that a lot, you do."

"Perhaps, but there is a method to madness, even _my _madness…" Now that Cassandra had shown she was familiar with the aspects of Yautja intimacy, Syn tip toed up and nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"If I did not enjoy that so much, rather irritated I may be right now." purred Cass.

"Worry not, when the time comes, disappoint you I will not…" winked Syn, making his female laugh "But for now, I will wash and ready myself."

"Do not think I am leaving… We have a few other issues that require discussion."

"Is that so?"

Cass nodded to her male as he stepped back and away from her, his eyes holding her gaze the entire time. Despite the current circumstances, she sighed contentedly and fell backward onto their sleeping platform. Syn grinned to himself as he removed his training bottoms and stepped into the recessed section of floor. Cassandra heard the water start to rain from the ceiling and raised her head from the bed so she could spy a look at her male's naked body, his back turned to her. The Dark Blade female grinned to herself.

'_He is one that would be worth waiting for.'_

Cass let her head fall back onto the bed and spoke so Syn could hear while she stared at the ceiling.

"When are we to leave this place…?"

Syn stopped washing himself for a moment and turned to look over his shoulder at his female, who remained lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. "You are wanting to leave?"

"You know I am, as are you." She replied with a chuckle.

"This is true…" he sighed "I feel very bored here. I mean absolutely no injustice to Daan'sha's hospitality, but as soon as he delivers this armor he speaks of, we are to be _ghosts_ in this place." Syn began to wash himself again as he continued to speak "We have much training to do before that happens though. Very fast you are learning, but soon we will progress to weapons training. Yautja weapons are very different to those of the Oomen; you will need to gain much proficiency before you are ready to return to your old _friends_…"

"Friends indeed…" growled Cass "Though speaking of such things, I _have_ been thinking of a strike plan for when the time comes. They _will _be expecting something, and I for one, would hate very much to disappoint them."

"What have you in mind?"

"Well, you are familiar with the pentagonal shape of the complex?"

"Of course, I studied the designs well. On that topic, the important Ooman structures used for research and the likes, they all seem to be that same, pentagonal shape…"

"Oh…" Cassandra laughed quietly "A carryover from hundreds of years before. For a great many decades a building of similar shape, though much smaller, served as an important icon in Ooman society." She raised her head and looked at him once more as he shut the water off.

"Interesting, some Yautja colonies also share architectural likeness with Yau'te."

"I know," winked Cass "…Network…"

"Known _that_, I should have." chuckled Syn, shamelessly rubbing himself down, removing the excess water from his body.

"As I was saying…" Cass coughed to cover the awkwardness of Syn's nudity and quickly averted her eyes to the ceiling "In the center of the Ooman complex, there is a communications tower…"

"Of this I am aware…" smiled the male, openly.

"The large shaft that runs down the center of the structure…" Cass blushed and cursed quietly at her choice of words "This large _conduit_, under the tower,is where the entire infrastructure for every level of the facility converges."

"It seems rather foolish to house all a structure's weaknesses in one location."

"What is more, the main reactor core is at the very base of this conduit, albeit, quite a few nok underground." Cass was proud of herself, she was sounding more and more like a Yautja every passing day. "Granted, this _is_ a seemingly foolish way to design a structure. But that being said, the outer walls are heavily reinforced and the shield technology the Oomen are utilizing now is simple but quite effective."

"What is your intention, my heart?" Syn smiled down at her with pride as he started pulling on his robe.

"Destroy it. The communications tower…" she grinned "It will create complete and utter chaos of unimaginable proportions …for the Oomen at least."

"I love the way your mind works sometimes." smiled Syn, settling the freshly adorned robe on his shoulders.

Cassandra got to her feet and smiled contentedly as she watched her male fuss about with his clothing. She thought they had looked rather bland while on the floor, however, now that they had a body inside of them, they seemed to naturally suit their wearer. The garment hugged Syn's well conditioned body across his shoulders and chest, giving emphasis to his physique, but in a subtle manner. The Dark Blade female flashed a grin down at her male as she admired his appearance in formalwear. Though simple, Cassandra thought they suited the Blade Clan rather well. She liked the strange touch of chainmail, it added character.

"Rather handsome you look. Perhaps you should dress this way more often."

"Perhaps, though this evening I think you will be stealing the attention away from the way _I _look."

"Do not remind me…" Cass rolled her eyes.

"Come, let us make way to the dining chamber, we can talk more of what you have planned for your assault. I am interested to know more of your offensive mind."

"I tried to show you _that_ earlier…" winked Cass.

Syn growled enthusiastically as he playfully pushed Cassandra toward the chamber door, both his hands on her hips. She giggled mischievously as Syn purred at her.

"Speak no more of that … something bad might happen." he grinned.

* * *

"… Following those events…? Well, of course I left it to the thick skulls and Daan'sha to take care of things, but yes, as to your original question, it was me who discovered Siy'kaa's betrayal." Ul'teh gloated as he leant casually against the far western wall of the dining chamber, near the large entrance. His attempts to woo a certain female he had had his eyes on were surprisingly working. Surprising, because he was three days without sleep and _still_ taking C'ntlip.

"I overheard one of the 'thick skulls' mention you are from Yau'te?" questioned the female.

"Yes, my blood clan is settled there, though I have travelled around many of the Yautja systems, and some of the non–Yautja systems as well…" he added with a lopsided smile.

"I too am from Yau'te. From what region does your blood clan hail?"

"Yau'te-ka." he grinned "And your clan? Where do they reside?"

"You are quite central. That is much too busy for my desire, from Na'hou'tak I am."

"I have not travelled to many of the outer regions of Yau'te…" Ul'teh shook his head and looked around at the many Yautja that currently populated the dining chamber before gazing back to the female who was accompanying him. "…though if more like you reside in that area, perhaps I should indeed travel there!"

Ul'teh flashed his most charming smile. The female blushed and looked over his shoulder as a Yautja couple entered the busy chamber. Just the expression on her face told the skinny communications technician that there was something obviously worth looking at. As he turned in the direction of the main entrance, Ul'teh noticed a lot of others were doing the same thing. The loud conversations suddenly died away and soon everyone was staring in stunned silence at the latest arrivals. It actually took Ul'teh a few moments to realize that the pair were Syn'kra-vaal and Cassandra, whom he and most others knew as Ju'lyn-zal. Never before had he seen a female as striking. The same most likely went for every other male in the chamber. She flashed a shy grin and turned her head slightly to whisper something to Syn'kra-vaal. It was equally as hard _not_ to notice her fellow Dark Blade companion. He strolled in leisurely with his arm around her waist, and a million dollar smile on his face. He too was looking very presentable, the formalwear of the Blade Clan standing out against his distinct yet subtly muscled body.

All the Yautja in the dining chamber, especially the males, were forced to tear their vision away and turn to face the far end of the chamber. Near where the trio of consoles had been deployed, Daan'sha stood atop one of the square tables and clicked loudly to get the attention of all Yautja. Cassandra exhaled with a sigh of relief, making Syn'kra-vaal grin and elbow her in the ribs, though the relief was short lived. From his heightened position, their skinny friend pointed across the chamber at them and spoke in a proud voice.

"A few of you may know why we have gathered here this evening…" Daan'sha looked straight at Cassandra and winked.

"_Do not_…!" whispered Cass under her breath, though her mandibles were pulling back into a smile.

"…We are here because, together, we have uncloaked the mysteries of Ma'kaan Tu-wa's Dark Portal Energy Generation theory!"

There were a few gasps of genuine surprise from the Yautja who had been skeptical of the way Daan'sha implemented the design. Then suddenly the chamber erupted in approbation, many of the Yautja scientists roaring their congratulations. The guards just stood in their populated corner of the chamber, opposite the large entryway, with blank looks upon their faces. Cass looked at their corner of the large eatery with a big smile on her face. Even though she could understand Daan'sha's project to a degree, she also understood how they felt. The Blade female looked to her right as Ul'teh approached, his companion in tow, and then back to Daan'sha as he talked loudly over the fading appreciative noise.

"I thank all of you that assisted with this project, though there is still much to be completed. However, when finalized, I believe it will indeed keep the Elders content in their desire for _power_." Daan'sha laughed with most of his brain trust at the humorous comment. Again, most of the guards looked on with blank expressions; several of them groaned and shook their heads. "Regrettably, there is also a more serious issue at hand, one that, no doubt a great deal of you know of already." Daan'sha looked at Syn'kra-vaal, then to the guards, "I am speaking of one of our more recent additions to the Guard Force, Siy'kaa. It was discovered recently that Siy'kaa was covertly breeching your trust _and _mine by supplying information of a sensitive nature to an unknown source."

Daan'sha paused to let his words sink in. It was the first time such a thing had happened, and many Yautja, especially the Guards, growled their revulsion. "It was only the swift and _just_ actions of several Yautja, including Avaal'ekan and our guest, operative of the Dark Blade Clan, Syn'kra-vaal, which prevented Siy'kaa's escape."

As Avaal'ekan was still recovering from his injury, the entire chamber turned to face the newcomers once again. Cassandra could feel the eyes of many moving over her body and shifted uncomfortably as a blush rose to her face. She felt her male remove his arm from around her waist. Syn stood tall before bowing humbly, in a show of his respect. Daan'sha's stare of appreciation never left the eyes of his Dark Blade friend as he returned the gesture. Again, a thunderous wave of approbation rolled through the chamber, though this time, it was the guards making a great deal of the noise. Syn smiled with pride at his skinny friend, blushing almost as much as Cassandra.

Ul'teh was looking slightly annoyed at the fact that his name was not mentioned; Syn noticed this as he flashed a look to his right. The female accompanying the technician looked down at Ul'teh with slight apprehension. Syn'kra-vaal acted quickly and sidestepped next to them, putting his arm around the skinny male.

"I thank you all for your praise…." Syn spoke loudly "However, it is misplaced. The _true_ champion of this day was your own communications technician, Ul'teh!" Again, the chamber erupted in praise. Syn'kra-vaal grinned and waited a few moments before raising a hand, and his audience fell quiet. "His commitment to honor, to his trade, and to this facility is something that _every _Yautja should take from these events."

A big smile spread across Ul'teh's face as technicians and researchers alike roared their appreciation once more. They were all too happy that it was one of their own and not the thick skulls getting all the praise. Ul'teh leant close to his new Dark Blade friend.

"Thank you Syn'kra-vaal…"

"Think nothing of it," replied Syn quietly "I am certain now, that you will indeed be mated by the end of this evening…"

"I will come looking for you if I do not!" laughed Ul'teh, turning his attention back to the female that accompanied him "Ka'cxa-te, you know of Syn'kra-vaal and Ju'lyn-zal?"

"Of course…" she smiled politely to the newcomers.

"Ju'lyn-zal, Syn, this is Ka'cxa-te. Like me, she is from Yau'te."

"It is an honor to meet you both." she bowed courteously.

At first glance Ka'cxa-te reminded Cassandra a lot of Saa'retah. Though she was a little older than Daan'sha's mate, she was also a little taller, very close to Cass' height. Ka'cxa-te looked on with a slightly confused expression as both the Dark Blade hunters cocked their heads slightly to one side as they silently interrogated their new acquaintance for a second. She didn't know that Syn was mocking his heart mate. To her, it was as if they had both practiced the expressions they wore for a moment, each mirroring the other. Ul'teh laughed as the two hunters both scented at the same time. Cass elbowed Syn hard in the ribs.

"Stop mocking me!" she laughed.

"Help it I cannot!" grinned the Blade male "I know you too well…"

"I am sorry, Ka'cxa-te." Cass bowed her head with a friendly smile. "My nature is very curious… And the nature of my male is pure stupidity on occasion."

"There is no need to apologize." smiled Ka'cxa-te "Males will be males…"

Cass laughed again as Syn stepped away to a nearby table; he came back in moments with two C'ntlip bowls and handed one to Cassandra. She grinned knowingly at him and took a sip. The Blade female was beginning to feel a little more at ease; slowly the stares in her direction were becoming little more than curious glances. The conversation was getting louder as Yautja raised their voices to be heard, and then others talked even louder so _they _could be heard. Ka'cxa-te moved from her position beside Ul'teh, stepping closer so she could talk with her new friend while their males shared words.

"Saa'retah tells me you are not so much of a, uhhh…"

"Thick Skull?" grinned Cass, feeling her little rush from the C'ntlip.

"I was thinking whether to use that term or not." replied the female with a small smile.

"I do not mind. But in answer to your question, I _am _a thick skull, though one who enjoys intelligence as a pastime."

"Excellent. Conversation may not be so boring after all…" her tone was ringing with subtle humor. Clearly, Ka'cxa-te had a serious manner.

"Entertaining it would be. I am some what, Ch'hkt-a'tlip…" winked Cassandra.

"Ahh," nodded the female, as if she had figured something out "Ul'teh is 'Ch'hkt-a'tlip' as well."

"I figured that, how else could he stay awake for three days?"

Ka'cxa-te smiled at her new friend, though her seriousness still showed in her expression. She already enjoyed the company of this hunter, Ju'lyn-zal, and was sure that Ul'teh was glad to have someone new to talk to. She had not known him that long, but it was obvious that he saw himself somewhere in between the guards and the scientists. Sometimes he spoke more with the thick skulls, and others he preferred the company of intelligence. Tonight, his choice of friendship was blatantly obvious as both he and Syn were waved over to the corner populated by the majority of the Guard Force. Both the males looked to Ka'cxa-te and Cassandra before leaving, as if to ask for permission. Ka'cxa-te smiled somewhat tenderly to Ul'teh and nodded her head once. Syn, on the other hand, stepped up to his heart mate and shamelessly nuzzled his cheek against her own, embarrassing her in the best way he could. Cass clicked her tusks quietly.

"Why do you shame me so…?"

"Like this very much you do." winked Syn as he pulled away from her "I am going to socialize, or attempt to do so at least."

"Of course, I will be watching you." Cass smiled playfully.

"Ka'cxa-te…" Syn smiled and bowed to their new acquaintance before turning to follow Ul'teh through the groups of Yautja.

Cassandra laughed at her new friend's expression; it appeared as if she was trying to remain serious though blushing at the same time. Ka'cxa-te half shrugged and smiled innocently.

"I am not ashamed… It is a natural reaction to a male as attractive as yours."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of!"

"That I am aware." nodded Ka'cxa-te "But it has indeed been a long while since I have seen a male such as Syn'kra-vaal…"

"Tell me, Ka'cxa-te, what is your area of expertise?" asked Cassandra, lightheartedly in an attempt to politely change the topic of conversation.

"I have offended you. I apologize." Ka'cxa-te bowed her head.

"Do not be ridiculous," smiled Cass "You can not help what you feel, just as I cannot."

"You are very even in principality; I like that in a friend. My area of expertise is vessel specific power generation and propulsion systems. Being an active warrior, albeit a young one…" she smiled "…you are no doubt familiar with basic shuttle operation systems?"

"Of course…" lied Cass.

"Well, I was the Primary alongside Daan'sha for the 'Ghost Reactor' project. You are familiar with it?"

"I have heard about it, but know much of the details I do not…" Cass hated being dishonest, but it was the best way to learn what Ka'cxa-te knew.

"Very well, I shall explain. Your intelligence level seems very high for a hunter, so you should have no problem. You are familiar with the operation of Na-ao'tok cold fusion reactors?"

"Indeed." nodded Cass, telling the truth this time. Yautja power generation technology had been one of the first things she had learnt from the Network. Though she hoped Ka'cxa-te was not always this serious.

"Many advances in technology have only been made possible because of the Na-ao'tok reactors. In the several centuries they have been in service, many refinements have been made to both the reactors themselves and their control modules. It was expected that sooner or later the Leading Elders would want something new and more powerful for their War Haulers. It was then that Daan'sha created _Na-el'tok_. It is identical to Na-ao'tok, with the exception of a super-heavy proton. Daan'sha insists that the idea for 'ghost reaction' came to him in a dream; I can not speculate otherwise. All I know is that he opened yet another door to our understanding of advanced particle technology. The name Ghost Reaction comes from an exceptionally unique secondary collapse of the Na-el'tok nucleus. You see, once the fuel is activated and the electrostatic bond of the nucleus is broken, the super-heavy proton becomes very volatile and actually emits great amounts of energy _before _the primary reaction has occurred!" This was the most emotion Cass had seen from her new friend, who was looking at the huntress wide eyed, like she was expecting a round of applause or something.

"Absolutely _bizarre _that is!" beamed Cass. She would indeed dig up more information from the Yautja network at a later date. "But how did Daan'sha alter the Na-ao'tok?"

"True to his form, he designed and built a very powerful, high intensity containment field that allows us to artificially alter the very basic structure of a particle in real time. It was built specifically for this purpose, though now it is used for other assignments as well."

"Wha…?" Cass stuttered "He _built _a device that can alter atom structures, at the _particulate_ level…?"

"As I mentioned, 'true to his form'… But finished I have not. In normal reactor systems using only Na-ao'tok fuel, the instability I mentioned was something overcome in the first few prototypes. Daan'sha, on the other hand, somehow came up with the idea that this new fuel would only work to its true potential if it was unstable. As usual, he was correct…"

"Wait!" Cass laughed and held up her hands, still in disbelief "This facility has a _device_ that can alter atom structures, at the _particulate_ level…?"

"Uhh… Yes…" nodded Ka'cxa-te with a bewildered expression "Have you suffered sudden hearing loss?"

"No…" Cass started to laugh, but quickly realized Ka'cxa-te was serious.

"Very well…" she looked at Cass with a strange expression, but continued her explanation. "Apart from what I explained previously, the Na-el'tok reactors work in the same manner as conventional systems. Of course, their circuitry and control systems are vastly superior, for obvious reasons. If just one Ghost Reactor was to fail and reach critical mass… and coupled with the antimatter propulsion drive systems… I can not imagine how much destruction it would cause. And as you know, there are _eight_ primary reactors aboard Jag'd'ja vessels, each with its own coupled engine. Not to mention the several other smaller secondary power generation reactors…"

"What modifications were made to the propulsion systems in order to process the kind of energy created by this process?"

"Surprisingly, very little modifications were required, just some basic changes to the repulsion field emitters and primary reaction chambers. Of course, the operating systems had to be completely overhauled and reconfigured. Once the first vessel was complete, we were all surprised at how efficient the Jag'd'ja could function. Even under full load situations, the updated engines performed well beyond expectations."

"Never before have I met one so passionate about their trade, perhaps Daan'sha or Syn'kra-vaal…" smiled Cass, "Tell me how these new propulsion systems function, I am indeed interested."

"In similarity to standard antimatter impulsion engines, the stored energy is fed from the element cells into a small plasma reflection chamber. Or if under full load, the engine draws directly from its mated reactor. The purpose of this first phase is to hyper-excite the energy particles. This helps to siphon the electrons away from the nucleus, leaving only the raw energy proton. The electrons are removed via a very sophisticated electromagnetic filter. I could explain further, but very complicated it becomes…"

Ka'cxa-te, like Daan'sha, had a rather amusing habit of talking very fast when the topic was something of interest to her, though she paused occasionally to sip from her C'ntlip bowl. As she drank, Cassandra ran over what she had said in her mind. Listening and absorbing the information was not an issue for her, though understanding Yautja particle physics was becoming more of a problem. Especially considering they had been doing things that Oomen scientists thought impossible, and the Yautja had been doing these things for hundreds of years. The human race had developed their own crude version of antimatter drives for the purpose of interstellar travel, and still used them in active service. In Ooman terms, the process was known as Nuclear Pulse Catalyst Antimatter Propulsion, and was horrendously basic in comparison to the Yautja version. It involved introducing very minute amounts of antimatter fuel into an already active fusion reaction. This was effective in creating massive amounts of frighteningly volatile energy, but there were many harmful byproducts, and it was very inefficient.

Ka'cxa-te cleared her throat, politely interrupting Cassandra's train of thought. It seemed that her mind worked very effectively when intoxicated, or so she got the feeling.

"Now, let me continue… After the electrons are siphoned away, this leaves only an excited proton and several neutrons, which are burnt off as the remaining particles are drawn into a powerful compression coil. Compressing the Na-el'tok energy protons to near the event of singularity was the only way we could reliably superheat them to the point where the natural electrostatic repulsion between them breaks down…"

"In truth, I think know enough about particle nature to figure out _how_ you get your antimatter energy…" Cass said as she sipped her C'ntlip idly, her mind working quickly.

"You speak the truth…?" asked Ka'cxa-te in disbelief.

"Of course… I had a basic understanding before, but now that you have explained most of it, I think I have it resolved. The purpose of removing the protons' natural reaction to repel from one another is to initiate a proton annihilation reaction. This would indeed create _positive _beta decay, rich with Na-ao'tok… apologies, _Na-el'tok_ positrons. Am I correct…?" asked Cass with a sly grin. It seemed her mind had absorbed quite a lot more information from the network than she first thought.

"Ye… Yes, correct you are…" Ka'cxa-te looked at her new friend with a perplexed expression.

"Though I wonder how you control such a reaction, the beta decay would be exceptionally destructive, would it not?"

"Indeed so…" nodded Ka'cxa-te, still looking wide eyed at Cass "A density resolution field pulsates constantly around the inner layer of the compression spirals, millions of times per second, controlling absolutely the exact point where the proton repulsion field breaks down. This is what keeps every aspect of the antimatter drives in synchronous. By controlling the proton annihilation, we can dictate the exact concentration of the positive beta decay. After that, it is rather simple. The Na-el'tok positrons are drawn instantly from the beta decay to the previously siphoned electrons in the primary reaction chamber. By this time there is absolutely nothing that will stop the particles from colliding instantly, at close to the speed of light. You can not imagine the energy created, the mind boggles…"

"Oh I think I could get a fair idea…"

"In the primary reaction chambers, there is only one place for the enormous amounts of energy to go, and that is out the thrust ports. Of course, everything I have just explained happens before you can even think about blinking an eye."

"Absolutely amazing…" Cass couldn't believe what she had heard, and for a brief moment her mind wandered, lost in sheer amazement. "I can not even imagine how detailed the command systems must be…"

For the short while they had been talking, Cass seemed to be in some far off place, concentrating only on Ka'cxa-te's voice. But as their topic of conversation came to an end, Cassandra came back to reality, the boisterous chatter and laughter in the dining chamber seeming louder than ever. Cass' new friend continued to look at her; her face was serious, though her eyes and her scent told of her intrigue. Unsure of what to say next, Cass looked over to Syn and Ul'teh. They were semi-surrounded by stunned guards as Ul'teh recalled the events of the afternoon. Cass strained her hearing, and even though Ul'teh's back was facing her, she was able to hear him clearly.

"… That was nothing; you should have seen him catch the blade from direct flight…"

"You were not even there Ul'teh, how would you know?" laughed an older guard, mocking the technician's enthusiasm.

"No, there I was not, thick skull, but I had a better view than any other. You see, I had previously opened a back door into the Jag'd'ja that was adjacent to Syn'kra-vaal's shuttle. From there, writing a directive to access its external security feeds was almost infantile…"

Syn remained silent, leaning calmly against the wall, blushing slightly, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. Cass watched him closely; it seemed she was learning more about him by the minute. Contradictory to how he acted around her, he was really rather shy at times. The Blade huntress' face flushed as she thought about the events that had taken place earlier in the evening. She temporarily hid her face in her bowl. No matter what he had said, it made no difference. She still wanted him, and the C'ntlip was not helping her state of mind. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could pick up the curious glances of other males stealing looks at her, but suddenly she felt something different. She could not explain how, but she knew Syn was looking at her. She turned her head quickly to the side and as their eyes met, she felt her hearts flutter; _'Damn him… why does he affect me so…?' _she thought to herself, taking another sip from her bowl.

'_That would be because you are more in love with him than I was… And this he knows.'_

Cassandra was mentally startled, but as usual, showed no physical sign what so ever. She looked up and smiled at Ka'cxa-te politely before looking slightly to her left to see Ju'lyn-zal, hovering an inch from the floor, behind her new friend. The ascended female grinned and looked Cass up and down.

'_You look stunning. I miss not having that body…'_

'_Thank you, Jul… what is the occasion?'_

'_Can a higher being not pass by to see her friend…?'_

'_No. There has to be a reason for you to be here.'_

'_More and more like your male you are becoming, very stubborn. But you are correct, of course. The Dark One sent me. Apparently, you will need some information from me very soon.'_

'_You do not know when…? It seems his annoying habit of being vague is not only focused to us "lower beings".'_

'_I will know when the opportunity presents itself…'_

'_Then enjoy the celebrations…'_

'_You are going to ignore me? How rude…'_

'_It would be rather inconvenient if other Yautja began to think I was insane…'_

"Ca… Ju'lyn-zal!" Cassandra heard Saa'retah's voice over the other loud babble.

'_She almost fucked that up rather well…' _Ju'lyn-zal smiled over Ka'cxa-te's shoulder at Cass.

"Ju'lyn-zal!" Saa'retah called again, waving her hand to get Cass' attention "Bring Ka'cxa-te with you and come to the front of the chamber!"

Cass looked over her shoulder at Syn once more, taking in just the very sight of him before she turned to her new acquaintance and shrugged.

"The matriarch beckons us…"

"Lead the way." smiled Ka'cxa-te, the intrigue starting to present itself more on her outward appearance.

The Blade male saw the whole thing, and like Cassandra, he gave no physical tell of his mood change. The ascended form of Ju'lyn-zal was with them again. His curiosity began to peak, but he had to remain where he was; walking away now would do nothing more than start questions from the wrong Yautja. He watched as Saa'retah waved Cass and the female, Ka'cxa-te, toward her position. The ghostly form of Ju'lyn-zal followed, passing through several Yautja in her path. Though Syn's eyes were on the ascended being, his ears were listening to the conversations of the guards and Ul'teh. It would be rude for him to leave at this point, he was their 'guest of honor' so to speak, but like every professional operative, all he wanted was information. What was Ju'lyn-zal doing here? The Blade male sighed to himself. He would just have to continue to play the part until he could get back to Cassandra.

A sudden hand clapping down upon his right shoulder startled Syn, but again, he did not show his surprise, though he had to control his thoughts well. Startling him was usually a hard thing to do, but if successful, there was usually a bad outcome of some description. The Yautja operative had to continuously remind himself that he was among friends, and that breaking the arm of someone who meant only a friendly greeting was going to cause trouble.

"Syn'kra-vaal! My friend…" Avaal'ekan's familiar voice chorused above his fellow guards. Syn suppressed his defensive anger as he wondered quietly to himself… Why was Avaal'ekan so eager to forgive and forget…? What was he hiding…? Perhaps there was more to the Guard Chief than first meets the eye…


	37. The Hidden

_Ok, long story short, things have been F**KING hectic, between new chapters and overhauling the terrible previous chapters, the magical 2.0 and I are slowly getting there, so check out the new PROLOGUE, CHAPTER 1, 2 AND 3!_

_There is more on the way! Time between updates won't be this long again, hopefully..._

_M.  
_

* * *

Chapter 36: The Hidden…

"… Ava…!" Syn put on a smile for his new friend, the Guard Chief.

"In the name of Darkness… It lives!" Avaal'ekan's second in command, Kur'rel-taa, pushed through the group of guards. "You gave us all quite a scare…"

Like previously at the Hub, there was something about the way Kur'rel-taa spoke to his superior that didn't sit right with Syn.

"It will take more than that to keep me down, my friend. But please, there will be time for us to talk. For now, I must speak with Syn."

"Syn…" Kur'rel-taa almost looked disappointed "As you wish…"

Several thoughts passed through Syn'kra-vaal's mind as he watched Kur'rel-taa walk away. Thei-de Ka'antyra reared his head as an echo is Syn's thoughts, his antagonistic humor blatantly obvious. _'Yes… you are indeed correct… He enjoys it from another male.'_

The Blade operative grinned and turned his attention back to Avaal'ekan; most of his Guard Force had expanded their circle so that it now encompassed their superior as well. Syn watched, still leaning against the wall, quite grateful that he was no longer the center of attention. The guards doted upon their Rylt'ah for a short while, one of them handing him a very full C'ntlip bowl. Ava took a humble mouthful before he excused himself and turned back to Syn, nodding that he should follow. As they both walked away from the group of guards to where the projection consoles had been positioned near the front of the chamber, Syn took a sip from his bowl and cleared his throat.

"You are feeling better then?"

"Indeed, though it still remains somewhat uncomfortable to move my neck. Tau'ken-re says that will fade in a day."

"Good," smiled Syn "So, we are to drink and talk of bloody adventures?"

"Amongst other things…" Avaal'ekan winked at his new friend.

The two males pushed through the many bodies that populated the dining chamber, trying to make their way toward the front. It was a slow journey, as many Yautja would stop them to show their respects and offer words of appreciation. Syn eventually saw the ghostly figure of Ju'lyn-zal among the crowd, his stunning heart mate standing next to her. Saa'retah appeared to be talking passionately about something with the female, Ka'cxa-te, whom they had met earlier. Syn was still too far away to decipher anything of their conversation from all the other loud babble around them.

A few moments later, Syn and Avaal'ekan closed the last couple of meters between them and where Cassandra and the others were standing, Ju'lyn-zal's company included. As they approached, Syn could hear Ka'cxa-te babbling loudly to Saa'retah.

"… No, said she was _this_ intelligent you did not!" Ka'cxa-te's face was serious as usual, but her tone depicted her slight humor.

"It sounds as though I was done no justice in either cause!" laughed Cass, looking at Saa'retah. "Is she always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes." giggled Saa'retah with mirth, "C'ntlip makes her worse…"

"There is nothing wrong with the way I am!" Ka'cxa-te glared at both her friends and clicked her mandibles impatiently. "Ju'lyn-zal should remain here with us! It is obvious she has a brilliant mind, why waste it on hunting…"

'_Because science is almost as painful as your voice…' _Ju'lyn-zal commented to Cassandra.

'_That was actually quite amusing…' _Cass replied with an audible snort.

"I have asked her on numerous occasions!" exclaimed Saa'retah "There is too much thick skull in her…"

Because there was much going on in front of her, it was quite easy for Syn'kra-vaal to sneak up on Cassandra from behind. The Blade female may not have noticed her male approaching her, but Ju'lyn-zal did. She raised her eyebrows, but aside from that, the ascended female remained still. Syn waited until he was right behind his lovely mate before he spoke.

"You are not attempting to steal my heart mate away again are you, Saa'retah…?"

"Not I, Ka'cxa-te. But she is not making it easy."

Cassandra hid her alarm like a true professional and turned on her heel to face her male, who was waiting with a grin. Cass smiled at him with those eyes, making his hearts flutter for a brief moment. Ju'lyn-zal watched as she dipped her head toward him and nuzzled her cheek against his. Out of the corner of his eye, Syn could see their 'Watcher' doing just that. He made eye contact with her for a brief moment before pulling away from his female. He heard her scenting him quietly, making him smile. Her actions, though not entirely abnormal for a Yautja, brought him joy.

` Saa'retah, Ka'cxa-te and Avaal'ekan watched as the Blade couple interacted, unashamed. It hadn't taken much effort for Saa'retah to notice Cassandra looking over at her male every few minutes, even just to make eye contact for a second. Syn'kra-vaal purred quietly and moved around so he was between Cassandra and their Watcher, Ju'lyn-zal. Cass returned the gesture to her male, looking down at him for a second before placing an arm around his waist; Ju'lyn-zal's voice came to both of them.

'_Could the pair of you be more affectionate…?'_

'_Yes.' _Syn answered simply, sipping at the C'ntlip bowl he had brought with him from the rear of the chamber. _'Would you like to observe?'_

Cassandra stifled her laughter and watched as Avaal'ekan stepped straight though the ascended female and moved so he was between Saa'retah and Ka'cxa-te. The Blade female mimicked her mate, took a small mouthful of C'ntlip and swallowed with delight.

"… The only way I would stay here is if Syn was staying here also…"

'_Of course…' _the Watcher rolled her eyes.

"And happen that will not." stated Syn with a smile "Too long it has been since I have hunted my own food…"

"That is just something you thick skulls say in place of 'I feel the need to kill something'…" Ka'cxa-te mumbled.

Avaal'ekan laughed with Daan'sha's mate, though Ka'cxa-te remained looking rather serious, as was apparently normal. The five Yautja and Ju'lyn-zal all turned to look as they heard Daan'sha's voice from behind them.

"Killing…? There will be no such thing here tonight!"

"No…" laughed Saa'retah as her skinny male reached up to touch her face before reaching out for a C'ntlip bowl "Syn was merely expressing his need to hunt his own food…"

"Hah…" chuckled Daan'sha "That is just thick skull 'speak' for 'I am bored and want to bludgeon something to death…'"

The group of friends all laughed as Ka'cxa-te shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'told you so'. It was amongst this display of happiness that Syn'kra-vaal first noticed Avaal'ekan stealing the occasional glance at Cassandra. Unlike every other male in the chamber, his eyes did not show his desire to covet what he saw. No, the Rylt'ah was watching her like he was waiting for her to do something out of character. Syn's composure remained true to the occasion, but as he sipped his C'ntlip, he concentrated hard on the figure of Ju'lyn-zal and thought his words clearly.

'_Ju'lyn-zal…'_

'_Syn'kra-vaal…' _she replied, her tone cold.

'_He knows, does he not…? Avaal'ekan, the Rylt'ah, he knows about Cassandra…'_

'_In all honesty, I do not know…' _she looked at Ava _'though he is very sharp; take a lot of effort it will to deceive this one.'_

Syn'kra-vaal could hear the words of the other Yautja in their small faction of friends, but he had to concentrate hard on Ju'lyn-zal. It was quite difficult to do both _and_ remained composed at the same time. It was times like these that he truly envied Cassandra's uncanny multitasking ability.

'_Look at him… He dishonors our manner of truce. He knows something…'_ Syn snarled mentally, causing Thei-de Ka'antyra to enthusiastically rear out of the darkness once again.

'_You know better than to overreact, Syn'kra-vaal. You must remain calm; the only way you can beat him without destroying your relationship with Daan'sha is in a battle of wits.'_

'_I cannot have him just standing there, gloating like he thinks he knows everything… He dishonors the friendship I have shown him…'_

'_You care greatly for her…'_ it was not a question as much as a statement.

'… _I do…' _ Syn nodded his head subtly at the ascended Watcher.

'_The time for my intervention approaches…' _smiled Ju'lyn-zal, changing the subject suddenly.

'_I do not understand…'_

'_Watch, Syn'kra-vaal. Like Cassandra, I, too am learning at a rapid rate…' _

Syn looked sharply at Avaal'ekan, then to Daan'sha as the Guard Chief's hyper-vigilant, piercing gaze flickered to Cassandra once again, only this time the Rylt'ah cleared his throat and began to talk. The Blade male swore to himself as he mentally fought off his violence-hungry, battle-worn persona. As usual, Thei-de Ka'antyra was all too keen for bloodshed. _'It may not be easy, a challenge, but one worthy to put forward…'_

Syn tried to ignore his hostile side; usually he was quite good at controlling himself. But with Cassandra as a potential target, self control had been discarded for protectiveness. With all this going on inside his head, Syn'kra-vaal miraculously looked rather composed in a physical sense. This underhandedness was what made him such an effective operative, even for one as young and 'inexperienced' as he.

Syn'kra-vaal could do little more than stand and watch as Avaal'ekan began to converse with Cassandra. She was very intelligent and it would not take her long to cotton on to what the Guard Chief was doing. Or so Syn hoped. Any well seasoned operative would know that in some situations, there is little more one can do but stand still and remain 'in character'. If this meant taking a beating in a fight, or simply allowing the mental interrogation of a loved one… It had to be done if the Operative's cover was to remain strong.

Saa'retah and Ka'cxa-te both talked quietly to Daan'sha as Avaal'ekan engaged Cass, with Syn and Ju'lyn-zal listening quietly, ignoring the many other Yautja voices in the chamber. At first the Rylt'ah asked simple, polite questions, but little by little, he was getting deeper into her train of thought. Luckily, Cassandra's study of Yautja history was redeeming itself as something of a life line to Avaal'ekan's questions. She knew what the Guard Chief was trying to do, she _knew _that look in his eyes from his 'encounter' with her previous form. Little did Ava know what he was truly getting himself into. Unlike their past encounter, Cass could now speak the Yautja tongue. And this time around, she had more information stored in her over-active brain. Not to mention the ghostly looking Yautja female that seemed to be hanging around like a bad smell.

Avaal'ekan sipped at his C'ntlip bowl for a moment, his hard, piercing eyes still boring into Cassandra while he drank. She returned the gesture subtly, not hostile per se, but somewhat unreceptive so that he got the message. The whole time they had been talking, Cass hadn't looked at her male once. This is what Avaal'ekan would be expecting. For her to look at Syn'kra-vaal would prove that there was something to hide. The Guard Chief smiled slightly, his eyes still hard.

"Your knowledge of Yautja history is quite impeccable, Ju'lyn-zal." Avaal'ekan spoke like he was almost mocking her.

"A pastime of mine it is. I enjoy history, and not just our own." she replied politely.

"I would wager that you know a _lot _about Ooman history, am I right…?"

"I would not wager anything on my knowledge of Ooman…!" laughed Cass. Never before had she felt as adept at anything as she did right at that moment; being a Yautja Operative had a nasty habit of coming _so _naturally to the striking female. "I do have some knowledge, more than most, but nothing so impressive that another could not find it by looking in a well stocked data base."

"Interesting…" Avaal'ekan sipped quickly at his C'ntlip bowl "Tell me, is your history limited to general happenings and political events… Or do you fancy a detailed narration into wartime activities as well."

"A little of both…" she lied, remaining amazingly composed on the outside. But her complex mind was working frantically to organize her impromptu rebuttal. "Being an Operative, I have been trained to absorb any information I might come across…"

"Training…" Avaal'ekan's eyes flared for just a second.

"Excuse me?"

"Training…" he repeated "Said you did, that you were '_trained' _to absorb information'. But you are not a fully fledged Operative, are you? So, in fact, you would still be _training._"

"Of course." she replied with a smile, cursing the Guard Chief in her mind. "I do not sample C'ntlip often, especially of this quality."

"I am sure…" smirked Avaal'ekan before continuing. "… A unique moment in Yautja history I quite like to regale is that of the intelligent Kainde Amedha Queen… She apparently was allied with a rebel faction of Oomen. You know of this?"

The Bastard! It was a fifty/fifty risk. Either _all_ Yautja knew this or not. Of course, Cassandra was well aware of a faction of humans hundreds of years back that had sided with a supposedly sentient Xenomorph Queen. This was something _all _humans knew, which was also a problem. Was Avaal'ekan privy to this information somehow? And would it prove all his theories if she admitted knowledge of this event…? Cassandra was not sure which way to go when a familiar voice echoed into her thoughts.

'_Say yes…' _Ju'lyn-zal moved away from Syn'kra-vaal and into position on the other side of her corporeal form, _'I have been getting bored… clearly, you know not of the Yautja version of these events…'_

"Yes, of course…" smiled Cass to her antagonist.

'_Remain calm, this will cause you discomfort. I am to channel the knowledge directly from the Dark One himself. I am here to act as a conduit between the two of you…'_

'_I thought you were just going to tell me…' _Cassandra's eyes did not deviate from Avaal'ekan.

'_As did I, but HE has other plans…'_

Cassandra wanted to burst out laughing, it was such a 'Darkling' type of thing to happen. Was he going to be there at every turn for her? Making her life easier? Where was the challenge in that? Though her eyes remained on Avaal'ekan, several seconds had already passed and he had not responded. While in the process of pondering whether to antagonize the Guard Chief further, Cass suddenly felt a strange pressure inside her skull. It was not so much of a physical pain as a mental one. Then, from nowhere, that familiar, deep, almost clichéd 'God–like' voice boomed into her thoughts for a second.

'_No my child, I will not help you at every turn…'_

'_Oh, hey Dark Guy…!' _Cassandra wasn't sure why, but she tried to make her mind speech as Ooman as she could _'What's happening?'_

'_Your intolerance of C'ntlip makes you entertaining. But you need to pay attention now; there is much to learn from the knowledge I am going to impart upon you… Use it wisely.'_

Before she could even think about replying, the strange feeling inside her head was gone, as was the presence of the Darkling. For a split second, Cassandra felt no different, then it was like someone had opened another door into her memory. She knew everything, every detail of the events Avaal'ekan spoke of, but not only the Yautja details, the _ascended_ side of the story. Cass wanted nothing more than to scream out; her head felt as if it would simply burst from the sheer excitement. Just in that spilt second of gaining the memories of a God, even if only for this specific event in history, made everything so clear, her purpose… no, _their _purpose. The stunning female's eyes suddenly flared at Avaal'ekan's silent gaze. She wasted no more time.

"You are feeling well, Ava?" she asked.

"Fine…" he replied, looking a little confused, as if he had just woken up.

"Asked of me you did, whether I knew of the Ooman alliance with the Kainde Amedha, the one that caused the downfall of a fresh settling planet…"

"Do not let me interrupt you… continue. There are many versions of these events, I am simply curious to know which you are familiar with."

"_This _account is correct in every detail. That I can assure you…"

Avaal'ekan listened wide eyed as Cassandra recalled the events that had been passed to her from the infinite mind of the Darkling, changing certain elements and totally removing others to avoid undue suspicion. Both Syn'kra-vaal and Ju'lyn-zal listened intently as the strikingly beautiful female tore Avaal'ekan a new mental asshole. Even after Cass _knew _Avaal'ekan had been swayed that she was genuine, she continued, just to tease his wounds.

"… That being said, these events occurred hundreds of years ago. Many would say the blame lies with the hunt leader's inability to embrace the new ways of the Yautja."

"That is possibly why they sought to create their own settlement…" added Avaal'ekan, trying to make it look as if he hadn't opposed Cassandra.

"It would not be the first time, nor the last I doubt. The old ways… these should have phased out millennia ago… Now, there are many things that could be in relative conjunction that would cause these turn of events. Populating a world in a system that close to Ooman occupied territory is one of them, obviously our overlooking the actual mental evolution of the Kainde Amedha is another."

Cass knew she was hitting Avaal'ekan where it hurt, and the fact that Saa'retah and Ka'cxa-te were now listening made it so much better. But now, it was time to put him down once and for all. "Even now, the question still remains… Why only that clan's homeworld? It was small, it was a fresh settling planet, obviously there would not have been that many there, several thousand perhaps? Not much of a warning to the rest of us really…" Cass knew the _real _reason only that world was laid to waste, but saying that now would do nothing but prove her to be insane. "… The clan in question was the primary force, and some of them were wiped out well before the strike against the planet. There may have been others settled there, outcasts, Bad Bloods, no one really knows, the planet did not even last long enough to have any historical records… that we know of." Cass looked the Guard Chief dead in the eye, "Your interest in this topic seems to be fading, Avaal'ekan…"

For the first time since the Guard Chief had started talking to her, Cass chanced a glance to her right, down at her male. She was rewarded with his warm eyes smiling back at her, beaming with pride. Ju'lyn-zal too, was wearing a smug looking grin. When Avaal'ekan did not reply, she looked back at him and spoke quietly, so only their small group could hear.

"I appear too Ooman for your liking. This is true, is it not…?"

Never before had Avaal'ekan been put in his place by a Yautja as young as Cassandra. He blushed, his face sour at thought of the mental defeat he had just suffered. The stunned looks of Daan'sha, Saa'retah and Ka'cxa-te told a similar story. For the final dressing of the trophy, Cassandra leant close to the Rylt'ah male. "The Ooman, or whatever it was, gave what was left of her life so that I may live. You will not dishonor her. It matters not what she is, she died with honor. She had the courage to help a being completely alien to her, knowing it would end her own life… If you have your doubts from here on, all you need do it say so. We will decide just how Yautja I am, in the Kehrite. Complete contact…"

"I… apologize. You are correct, I had reason to believe you had been compromised. I was wrong. I will excuse myself and return to my Guards."

Avaal'ekan bowed his head low, showing his reverence. Ju'lyn-zal smiled and waved goodbye as the Rylt'ah stepped past Cassandra and Syn'kra-vaal. His scent gave away his true feelings, making Syn raise his eyebrows at the ascended Watcher just before she faded from the room. Cassandra just grinned in foolish triumph, and like previously, when she had been concentrating hard on Ka'cxa-te's words, the loud babble of the chamber began to fade back into audible focus. There were so many questions Syn wanted answered right then, but Daan'sha opened his mouth before the Blade male had a chance.

"What… was that?"

"Had it coming, he did…" grinned Syn.

"I agree." nodded Cass "I was not going to let him insult my intelligence in such a way."

"There is something I am missing…" Daan'sha shook his head "_How _exactly do you know that information…?"

Cass was careful of what she said next. Of course Syn'kra-vaal, Daan'sha and Saa'retah were aware of her true background, but Ka'cxa-te was not. And like a lot of the Yautja around this place, she was very intelligent and would likely figure something was being hidden from her.

"Like I said to your Rylt'ah, Bre'ta'ak trained me to absorb any and all information I may come across that is of use. Your network is an unbelievable source of data."

Cassandra and the skinny male shared a silent understanding as their eyes locked for just a second. Daan'sha nodded once, subtly in understanding.

"Just when I thought you could not surprise me any further, they are breeding intelligent thick skulls on O'ka'an now…"

Daan'sha was careful to disguise his own suspicions with his usual humorous tone. Syn'kra-vaal, on the other hand, wanted to know what had happened between his heart mate and Ju'lyn-zal. He knew very well of the events she and Avaal'ekan had spoken of, but what he did not know was what else she knew, and exactly _how_ she had learnt that much detail.

Both Saa'retah and Ka'cxa-te were still wearing the same shocked expressions. It made Cassandra laugh. The Blade Huntress took a small mouthful of her C'ntlip and grinned back at them, still riding out the strange high the liquid influenced her with.

"Any Yautja in this room would think the two of you had seen the Dark Hunter by looking at your faces!"

"Perhaps in their dreams…" chuckled Daan'sha with an awkward glance at his female, who was careful to conceal her reaction, "Enough socializing, it is time to stop taking away the focus of the evening. Go find yourselves a place to sit, my display will begin soon…."

Syn'kra-vaal moaned. This was the part of the evening he was least looking forward to. Cassandra smiled at her male's reaction and bumped into him playfully as they walked toward a nearby table. Saa'retah smiled at her two Dark Blade friends before turning to follow Daan'sha to where the three projection consoles had been set up. Ka'cxa-te tailed Syn and Cass to the table where they would sit. It was occupied by an old male, who sipped his C'ntlip happily. He seemed to tune out all the loud chatter happening around him, and smiled as the trio approached. As far as she could tell, Cassandra was sure he was the oldest _mortal_ Yautja she had ever met.

The old male got to his feet as they neared. Cass bowed her head, showing her respect toward one older than herself. Syn parroted her gesture, making the male smile wider. "Your respect is welcomed, Blade Slingers. I see less and less of it these days…"

"This is Ju'lyn-zal… I am S…"

"Syn'kra-vaal… I know. You have the look of your father." The old male cocked his head to one side as he studied Syn.

"My blood clan you know of?" Syn asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yes, quite well actually. Ahh but where is my demeanor. I am known as Xa'el, but most in this place refer to me simply as 'Old One'."

Xa'el bowed to Cassandra before turning to Syn'kra-vaal; there was a dull slap as they clasped each other's forearms in the Yautja manner of greeting. The old male had a strong grip. Syn'kra-vaal smiled; Xa'el reminded him a lot of Bre'ta'ak. Learning the old male was quite easy from that point onward. His hands were large, powerful, meaning he wasn't a scientist. That much was more than obvious. His face was weathered; Xa'el had spent a lot of time in active field work, the calluses on the fingers and the palm of the hand that held the inside of Syn's forearm confirmed that fact. His formal garment appeared well worn, but not to the point where it looked un-presentable. Its owner had taken the careful time to clean and preserve it well. This indicated to Syn'kra-vaal that Xa'el was meticulous; he had an agenda, a daily schedule that he followed, no doubt he trained daily as well. This 'Old One' was military conditioned, but strangely, he bore no clan marking or symbol that he had been a Blooded hunter.

As Xa'el pulled his right hand away from Syn's arm, the Dark Blade male's left hand whipped out and caught the old male by the wrist. The movement was so swift that even Cassandra had to think twice about what she had just seen. Syn'kra-vaal turned Xa'el's hand over so his worn palm was facing upward. Syn looked down at the hand, then back at the old Yautja.

"You are a weapons crafter. No doubt, a Master Trade weapons crafter... Your lack of presentable clan marking tells me two possible options. Either your Clan marking is concealed because you were a Covert, or you were a mercenary in your younger years. I would think the latter of the two as you still train hard, you still have great strength, and the hard surface of your trigger finger is very smooth, meaning you still train with active weapons."

"Xe'aka'an was right…" laughed the old male, "you never fail to impress, do you young one? No wonder _they_ wanted you out of the way…"

"Xe'aka'an? _The _Xe'aka'an, of O'ka'an?" asked Syn, surprised at the mention of the name.

"Correct, he is my brother…"

"Who is Xe'aka'an…?" asked Cassandra, not sure if she should already know or not.

"Xe'aka'an is possibly the _best_ melee weapons crafter in existence." replied Syn, turning his head to face his lovely mate "his blood clan has been based on O'ka'an for generations. I am surprised Bre'ta'ak never took you to meet him." he added as he noticed her concerned expression. Turning back to Xa'el, he narrowed his eyes. "Explain to me what you meant by '_they _wanted you out of the way.'…"

"Need I be so blunt in a chamber full of Yautja…?"

"No, I do not think so…"

"Worry not, I am a friend. I have been meaning to make time to come and meet you, but I am posted in the Secure wing. Alas, it becomes a hassle coming and going from there too often." Xa'el held his wrist device close to Syn's, a typical interactive comm. projection flashed up, and the old male jabbed a claw at one of the holographic looking symbols. "I have your private frequency now," he said "I will be in contact before you leave. Enjoy the remainder of your evening …and one more thing…"

"Yes…?"

"I hope you are both excited about your new 'equipment'." he mumbled, looking at both of the Dark Blade operatives.

Xa'el winked at them, gave a weathered looking smile and turned to leave, stepping in between the numerous bodies swarming the chamber. Syn'kra-vaal, Cassandra and Ka'cxa-te all watched as Ul'teh came bustling toward them through the crowds of Yautja. He stopped momentarily and clapped a hand on Xa'el's shoulder.

"Evening greetings, Old One. You are staying out of trouble…?"

"A hard thing to do that is. It seems to know where I am most of the time…" grinned Xa'el before continuing on his way.

Ul'teh grinned as he approached his friends, staggering slightly. Syn laughed at him before turning to sit at the now vacant, square shaped table. Cassandra followed suit, Ka'cxa-te waiting for Ul'teh to approach before she joined her two friends. The tables would comfortably sit four Yautja, one on each side, allowing conversation to flow easily among its occupants. Once they had all been seated, Ul'teh shook his head slightly and reached for a large flask of water that sat in the middle of the table. Ka'cxa-te smiled at him, though her eyes still retained her serious perception.

"That is possibly the most intelligent thing you have done this evening…"

"Right you are…" sighed Ul'teh as he filled his bowl with water and drank "Nowhere near as palatable as C'ntlip though…"

Cassandra watched with a grin as the technician replaced the large flask back into the center of the table. The water flask was not the only item in front of them. Several large platters had been prepared with various meats and plant produce, as well as another, more familiar looking flask of C'ntlip. Cass was surprised that Syn had not begun his assault upon the food platters yet. She casually picked up a piece of Maan'tak fruit, knowing it was her male's favorite. He grinned as she waved it in front of his mouth, teasing him somewhat; Ul'teh clicked his mandibles and groaned.

"Pups… why do you persist in shaming yourselves…?"

"I know not the meaning of shame…" purred Syn as he ate the fruit from Cass' hand. His female responded by patting him on the head, as one might do with a child.

"Fine. On a different topic… _Who _did _what _to Avaal'ekan…?"

Both Cassandra and Syn looked at each other and smiled. After a moment of what appeared to be silent communication passing between them, Cass laughed.

"He can not handle a youngling such as myself putting him in his place."

"Well, that is obvious…" Ul'teh rolled his eyes, "I am not saying he is bad at his trade, quite the opposite, but Ava tries to pretend that he knows more than he does. Then he gets annoyed when others correct him…"

"Typical thick skull mentality." Ka'cxa-te smiled at Cassandra.

Syn'kra-vaal was about to retort to the female's comment, but Daan'sha's loud voice cut him off. Every Yautja looked toward the front of the chamber as their overseer drew their attention, instructing them all to be seated. "Now then, let us begin…"

The Dark Blade male tuned out to the goings on then, it really didn't interest him at all, though some of the technical babble did sink in somewhat. Cassandra, on the other hand, seemed to be focused on nothing but their skinny friend and his large, detailed projection at the front of the chamber. Syn sighed to himself, sipping idly at his C'ntlip and picking away at the food that sat in front of them. A small part of him, a very small part, had wanted Ju'lyn-zal to hang around for a little longer, at least then he would have had someone to talk to.

While Daan'sha prattled on, Syn's eyes wandered around the chamber. A great deal of the Yautja present were in much the same kind of 'trance' as Cassandra. Thei-de Ka'antyra grumbled from the depths of Syn'kra-vaal's mind; _'Put all the intelligent Yautja in one place and what else did you expect to happen…? Boring this is, let us go and pay a visit to that coward, Siy'kaa… No one will be the wiser…'_ Syn's eyes widened, sometimes it was his own mind that came up with the most obvious alternatives to his boredom.

Thinking about Siy'kaa made the Blade Male turn around and look to the rear of the chamber. The guards were in much the same situation as Syn. They all watched impatiently, drinking their C'ntlip and eating quietly. Avaal'ekan sat near the rear of the group, his look still sour. Clearly the loss he suffered at the hands of Cassandra was still fresh in his thoughts. This made Syn smile; the distrust he had shown toward Cass was something that he would not easily forgive the Rylt'ah for. There was much to do before the two Dark Blade Specialists made their bid away from Daan'sha's company, and actions like that of Avaal'ekan's did not make for a smooth transition.

Syn'kra-vaal's thoughts wandered as his skinny friend's presentation continued. In theory, there was no reason why he could not sneak away from the chamber and get what he needed from Siy'kaa. He was not going out of his way to keep his word to Avaal'ekan, not after his previous actions. Syn was still a little two-minded about the idea though. He did not want to dishonor his friendship with Daan'sha, especially after the day's events. There were certain ways that he could get away with it, but even if he did tell Daan'sha and went ahead without Avaal'ekan knowing so, it would look like mistrust between the two of them. And seeing as Avaal'ekan was heading the security force, it would not be a nice place to be.

The Dark Blade male sighed, took a long draught of his C'ntlip and closed his eyes; it would be impossible to sneak away without being seen by _someone_. He grinned at his thoughts and opened his eyes just slightly so he could look sideways at Cassandra. If they were going to be seen, it may as well be in the pretence that they do not want to be disturbed after they leave. He knew Cass would have no problem playing along; after all, she would just have to act normal. But the timing had to be right, if they left too early, there would be suspicion, if they left it too late, they could be flanked by Avaal'ekan again. The ideal time to shadow away from the function would be just after Daan'sha's presentation has finished and Yautja are returning to their previous socialization.

Syn'kra-vaal reached out and took a cut of meat from one of the serving platters, he closed his eyes again while he chewed slowly, savoring the subtle flavors. Even though he had been pacing himself, the C'ntlip was affecting him more than he would have liked. Syn listened to Daan'sha's words patiently, and like he was being snapped out of a hypnotized trance, the skinny male's closing words ended his friend's short reverie.

"… but for the time being, keep up all your hard work. Once the Black Hole Project is approved for real time implementation, we will all need to be the best we can be. Again, I thank you all. Enjoy the evening. I will be around to answer any questions you have."

Syn followed the actions of all the other Yautja and rose to his feet to show his commendation toward Daan'sha and the others that had made his project a success. Choosing his moment carefully, Syn leaned close to Cassandra and spoke so she could hear over the loud roaring of applause.

"Do not turn around, remain as you are… Avaal'ekan is watching…There has been a change of tactic; in several minutes we will be leaving."

"Finally…" breathed Cass, doing exactly as her male instructed, remaining perfectly composed; "There is some fun to be had…?"

"Remember earlier this evening…" Syn's voice was not lighthearted or playful, it was not a question, more like a command, Cass understood perfectly.

"Just tell me when…" she replied, excited.

The Blade male smiled subtly to himself. This would be the first time they would work together in concealed operations, and definitely not the last. Syn would have been lying had he not admitted to himself that he was a little nervous. Cass was an exceptionally fast learner, but any well trained Yautja operative knows that even the most well thought out plans fail from time to time, and being able to adapt and change your tactics on the fly is something that take decades to master.

As Yautja began to settle back into their social groups or merely sit back down at their tables, Cass and Syn followed suit. Any uncertainty the Blade male had about Cassandra's ability to follow character was quelled as she turned to Ka'cxa-te and engaged her in conversation. Her unusual mastery of her physical body language and scent was matched only by her confidence. Had Syn been a stranger to her, she would indeed be very able to deceive him without any suspicion at all. Whether it was just Cassandra's nature from her previous life, or some sort of 'divine intervention', this life just came so naturally to her. With time and the correct training, Cass would make an unbeatable operative, that fact was definitively undeniable.

While the two females talked excitedly between themselves, Ul'teh placed his elbows upon the table top and cradled his head in his hands. Syn'kra-vaal laughed quietly and reached over for the large water flask, filling the technician's drinking bowl.

"You really do not look well…"

"Believe me, if the way I look is anything like the way I _feel_…" mumbled Ul'teh "I am never drinking C'ntlip again..."

"I would not be very intelligent if I believed I would see _that_ happening." purred Ka'cxa-te, interrupting them as she stood and helped Ul'teh to his feet, "Come, fool, I will take you to your quarters…"

"Enjoy the rest of your evening." smiled Syn.

"I am sure I will…" replied Ka'cxa-te, rolling her eyes "Ju'lyn-zal, I have enjoyed your company, I hope to see you again soon."

"You will…" replied Cass in her musical tone, "Best of luck, Ul'teh."

The communications technician said nothing, but waved a dismissing hand as he leaned on Ka'cxa-te for support. Both of the Dark Blade operatives watched as she placed a hand around his waist, half dragging him toward the chamber entrance. Syn looked sideways at his lovely mate.

"That could not have worked better…"

"How do you mean?" she asked. Syn was sure he saw the ghost of a wink.

"Well…" he purred, running the claw of his left index finger up her arm "Now we do not have an 'audience'."

"I beg to differ…" she replied with her 'mind controlling' smile and leant closer to her mate "Or is that you telling me 'when'…?"

Syn chuckled quietly as she used the claws of her left hand to trace the some of the darker markings upon his right forearm.

"I think that it is you who is telling _me…_"

"Perhaps… so tell me, why are we doing this…?"

"Because I find it very hard to resist you." he winked, moving his body closer to hers.

"Syn…" she purred, "Unless this is going somewhere, stop teasing me."

"Going somewhere it is." he whispered as he nuzzled his face into her neck "Just not where you want it to…"

"I do not mind being used as a means to steal away, as long as it is you, but I would like it if you told me what you have planned." She rested her cheek against the side of his head, keeping the charade as she whispered to her male.

"Hunting for information we are."

"Siy'kaa…?"

"Correct you are. Now is the ideal time, everyone else is distracted."

"Will that not be dishonoring Daan'sha?"

"Tell him I will have to …" sighed Syn "_After_ we have learnt all we can."

"Is that not a dangerous move? Especially after what happened earlier today…"

"Daan'sha understands there is more at stake that our friendship," Syn whispered to her, rubbing his cheek against hers, "It is Avaal'ekan I am more concerned with."

"Avaal'ekan…" grumbled Cassandra "Perhaps you should have just let Siy'kaa kill him."

"No, that is something that neither one of us can do, no matter how much he dishonors us. His relationship with Daan'sha is important."

"Why are you concerned with him learning of our interrogation of Siy'kaa?"

"Because I told him I would not pursue such actions without his presence…" sighed the Blade male, wishing he hadn't.

"In my opinion, he forfeited any prior respect to either of us when he opened his mouth to me earlier…" she muttered. Though she stood her ground against the Guard Chief exceptionally well, her feelings toward him were not so forthcoming.

"Hmmm…" Syn smiled happily into her neck again "I was trying to remember why I found you so enticing… Come, let us depart. I think we have made enough of a scene that others will understand why we are leaving."

Cassandra smiled at his words, blushing slightly. She wished that the reason every other Yautja would think they were leaving was actually the real one. Her C'ntlip 'high' was still as strong as ever, but she was becoming somewhat accustomed to it. The stunning Blade female stood slowly, mimicking her mate. Together they walked through the groups of Yautja toward the chamber exit, Syn pressing his body against hers as they went. He could hear her heart rhythm increase slightly as he did so, making him smile even more. Similar to when they had entered the chamber, many pairs of eyes watched them leave, Cass' arm unworriedly draped around her male's shoulders.


	38. Follow, Fall, Forget

Don't forget to check out the OVERHAULED version of CHAPTER 4! A BIG thanks to 2.0, and also to Jenni for supplying some much appreciated artwork, and Christmas humor.

M.

* * *

Chapter 37: Follow, Fall, Forget…

The O'ka'an sun had always been strong, notably so in the late afternoon. It was warmer than most Yautja inhabited worlds, given that the planet was quite close to the system's large sun.

The O'ka'an Solar System had been discovered many thousands of years ago, and the primary planet's seasons were perfect for sustaining a vast agricultural infrastructure. The wet season was short, but very intense, and the dry seasons were long, though sometimes brought rain as well. Several thousand years prior to the discovery of O'ka'an, such a thing was not very common. But as the Yautja populace grew and expanded further out into the galaxy, a world with these characteristics was a very welcomed find.

More often than not, all the different Yautja inhabited worlds were known for different reasons. Yau'te was one of the oldest known Yautja worlds, and the political center of the Yautja species. It was possibly the most densely populated of all the major Yautja capitals, and a great percentage of its landmass was covered by structures.

Rl'sar-tyh, despite the fact that it was a smaller planet on the outer edges of the galaxy, was possibly one of the most popular. This world had first been selected as a scouting outpost to explore other galaxies, but it rapidly became known for its vast deposits of a rare ore that had only occurred naturally on two other known planets. The ore was used to create a very unique, high tensile super-alloy known as o'nt-uk. This material was used only in the production of prestige weaponry. Because of its rare mineral composition, Rl'sar-tyh became very popular to Yautja blood clans that specialized in weapons production. It also became a haven for many unfortunate clans who struggled to find employment, as several large mining settlements were created to harvest the o'nt-uk ore. Like all Yautja worlds, the climate was warm through most of the planet's year, but had a nasty habit of throwing out short, but bitterly cold winters.

Another of the more influential Yautja worlds was Kyr'aak, home to the larger bodied Skar'ku warriors. This large planet had a history almost as long as that of Yau'te, generations upon generations of warriors had been born and bred here. These War Bringers, or 'Skar'ku' as they were more commonly known, were some of the most fearsome Yautja in existence. Kyr'aak had been the first planet to have knowingly affected the evolution of Yautja; only three known worlds had been branded for throwing out oddities. But none like the Skar'ku of Kyr'aak. Tens of thousands of years of progression had caused these warmongers to evolve larger and stronger than any other. Most clans lived purely for the hunt, and made great income from trading alien artifacts. Though this did indeed seem primitive, the High Council of Kyr'aak embraced all ruling of the Leading Yautja Order. Hunting and skull bashing were not the only things Kyr'aak was appreciated for, though when it came time to war, they were _always _welcomed. Like Rl'sar-tyh, Kyr'aak had several large mines, all of which were used to harvest ores to produce structural building alloys. The materials produced upon Kyr'aak were often used in shuttle construction, another trade that was predominant upon the large, dry planet.

After events that had occurred in the not too distant past, the Yautja world known as O'ka'an was possibly one of the most controversial, especially among the other factions of the Dark Blade Clan. Roughly four years ago, the seemingly innocent actions of a young Blade operative had set in motion a chain of events that had all but destroyed the Dark Blade Clan's reputation, not to mention honor upon O'ka'an. For many, many years the Dark Blades had been respected by Yautja in every corner of the galaxy, but like every civilization, there were those who would challenge a clan's judgment at every turn. There were a great many clans known to be hostile toward almost any military power greater than their own, the Ayn'kra of O'ka'an being one of those. During that most unfortunate time on O'ka'an, the Ayn'kra Clan saw the best opportunity to bring down what they saw as a 'rival' power, and took it.

Thousands of years of jealousy, distain and hatred toward the Dark Blade Clan had been instilled upon to all the warriors of the Ayn'kra, be they blood related or not. The Elders of Ayn'kra could not leave well enough alone. When it became blatantly obvious that time would certainly be the end of the Dark Blade Clan presence on O'ka'an, they made plans to strike. When the moment came to deal a crushing blow to their enemy, they did so in spineless secrecy, dressing as Council Guards so that their cowardice would be misdirected.

Despite all the planning and effort that went into their assault, the clan Elders overlooked one small detail. They didn't bet on the fact that the young operative responsible for the Dark Blades downfall would return. As far as any Yautja in the 'know' was concerned, he was away, trying to regain his own lost honor, in an attempt to _save _his clan. But return he did, under the orders of a god no less. Doing as he had been instructed, the Blade specialist fought his way in and retrieved another young operative. Alas, he was rewarded with only carnage and heartache. But his target, this female he was to rescue, would come to be a very valuable companion, not only in combat but in the great journey to come…

* * *

The undersides of bare, clawed feet were welcomed with warm sands as three reasonably well seasoned warriors stepped out into the center circle of the Ayn'kra kehrite. In the middle of the dueling ring, there was another standing, waiting for them. His body, though slightly older than most others in the training chamber, appeared well conditioned and healthy. The male in the center shrugged his shoulders impatiently and stretched his upper body as the three warriors began to circle him cautiously. All four Yautja wore only basic training bottoms and the three warriors that were circling the other all brandished long, hardwood training staffs. Many of the blooded warriors of the clan soon gathered around the center circle to watch. It was something of an irregularity that Ty'ryl-ayn, the Ayn'kra representative to the O'ka'an council, would train with such well seasoned hunters.

The three that circled their Elder swapped nervous glances; they were all more than three hundred years of age, all in their prime and all very adept warriors. All Ayn'kra hunters knew that Ty'ryl-ayn was a great hand to hand combatant, but surely even _he _could not hope to come away from this without injury, especially considering he was unarmed. A quiet, but confident voice cracked the shuffling sounds of the circling warriors.

"You have been told what to do. Do not differ from these instructions. Or I _will _kill the three of you."

The three all looked at each other and nodded anxiously; indeed they had been informed of what Ty'ryl-ayn wanted them to do. And none of them wanted to get on the bad side of the 'young' Elder, or there would be hell to pay. As the warriors closed in upon Ty'ryl-ayn they could see that his eyes, his expression, the way he constantly fidgeted, was different. But they all bowed nervously to their Elder as was customary to begin a dueling match, and as was normal for Ty'ryl-ayn, he did not return the gesture.

The instant the first blow had been swung, Ty'ryl-ayn's face twisted into a contorted, out of control grimace. Something new pumped through his veins; never before had he felt this kind of power. He watched as the three staff attacks came at him from all sides with blinding speed. Ty'ryl-ayn snarled and swiped the first staff away with unnatural speed while ducking under the other two with ease. It took only microseconds for the three attackers to right themselves and strike again. This time Ty'ryl-ayn changed his stance, remaining close to the ground, growling like some caged animal. There was a stunned silence from the other Yautja watching the event as the Elder, so blind with power, deflected yet another staff blow with his left forearm, then grabbed out with his right, forgetting about the third.

A sharp crack rang out as the third staff impacted with the back of Ty'ryl-ayn's head. The blow should have been enough to daze any warrior, no matter how strong. But in his current state, the Elder felt nothing, even as a slight trickle of blood began to run down the back of his neck. The three attackers backed away slightly.

"FIGHT TO THE BEST OF YOUR ABILITY!" snarled Ty'ryl-ayn in a sudden outburst.

With speed like no other had ever seen, the Elder lashed out, striking the closest warrior in the middle of his chest. There was a hollow whoosh followed by several cracking sounds as the air was forced from his lungs and several ribs broke. As the Yautja staggered backward, trying to right himself against the pain, another stepped into his place, holding his long weapon in his right fist and leading with a lightning fast left backhand, followed by a wide sweeping strike from the staff. The backhand blow landed with a thick sounding slap against the side of Ty'ryl-ayn's head; he wasn't fast enough to stop it, but he could see the staff coming.

Shards of age-dried hardwood splintered everywhere as the staff impacted with the Elder's braced forearm. Again, it was an impact that would have caused a normal Yautja great pain. While the warrior hesitated out of shock, Ty'ryl-ayn stepped back then sprang forward off his trailing leg. The Elder snarled, driven by bloodlust as he twisted his hips first, then the rest of his body in midflight, executing a near perfect spinning kick. The warrior could not have stopped the attack if he had wanted to; there was just too much force behind the kick. Everything swam as he floundered around on the ground, trying to recover what was left of his weapon. Ty'ryl-ayn just hissed as he kicked him out of the way and turned to face the final combatant.

His eyes ablaze, the Elder stepped toward the remaining Yautja and swiped at him with a rapid left hand strike. The younger male ducked under the attack and feinted backward, undercutting the long staff at his Elder's throat. As the bottom point of the weapon whistled toward its target, Ty'ryl-ayn's mandibles pulled back into a feral, almost insane smile. The remaining Hunter was quick to react as his superior snatched the end of the staff in his left hand; it was a show of force he would not be able to triumph. The Elder snarled as his underling released his grip on the staff and held up both his hands.

"Natural this is not…" the younger male took a step backward in concession; he knew something was influencing Ty'ryl-ayn. "This is dishonorable to Jehdin combat…"

Though many other Yautja in the training hall shared similar thoughts, none would dare say anything. An eerie silence befell the sands of the kehrite as the Elder's head twitched slightly to one side and his eyes seemed to slip out of focus for a second. The remaining combatant stood upright, waiting. He knew right there and then that he would die; Ty'ryl-ayn was the type to do such a thing, just to prove a point. Still holding the end of the staff with his left hand, the older of the two drew the weapon around and over his right shoulder. His features twisted into distortion as he wound up as hard as he could and let loose his left strike. Every pair of eyes in the chamber watched in slow motion as the staff whipped toward the younger warrior's head, the distance closing with a deep whistling sound.

The final warrior closed his eyes as his obvious demise approached; he just prayed that it would be quick, free of pain, clean. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes hesitantly to see the staff hovering right beside his head. Ty'ryl-ayn smiled evilly at his underling.

"Thought I was going to kill you, did you not?"

"Ye… Yes, you are correct," the Yautja swallowed "…Elder."

"You need to learn to trust me…" Ty'ryl-ayn growled, touching the long staff against the side of the younger warrior's head, his left fist still clenched tight around the other end.

"Of course, Elder." came the shaky reply.

"Your first lesson in relation to your wavering faith…" Ty'ryl-ayn lowered his voice to a heinous whisper, "I _always _consummate my word…"

The last thing the confused warrior heard was a deafening shriek as his Elder struck out, twisting his torso to place all his body weight behind his right palm. Using his left hand and the underling's head as bracing points, he hit the staff, splintering it as the heavy blow stressed it to the breaking point. Ty'ryl-ayn's left arm had been locked solid as he lashed out, sending the sudden impact from his strike down the long staff before it shattered. The younger male's head whipped to one side with so much force that the first and second vertebrae in his neck shattered. He was dead before he hit the ground.

A stunned silence followed, the Yautja that had been watching returning to their training as soon as Ty'ryl-ayn turned to glare at them. As the Elder walked from the dueling circle, he did not even look at the two warriors who had climbed to their feet and were staring at their deceased friend. He simply growled and kept walking.

"Get the body out of here, tidy the center circle, then clean yourselves…"

The two males dare not challenge Ty'ryl-ayn's word, especially after his little display, but they did share a glance, each knowing what the other was thinking _'To hell with honor, we should kill him right now…'_. Sadly, their want was strong, but their resolve was not. It would be truly imbecilic to attempt such a thing in a kehrite full of 'loyal' Yautja, no matter how just it was.

Yautja, both curious and worried for the actions shown by one of their primary Elders, stole shy glances as he made his way to the main entranceway. His scent was a potent mixture of his usual arrogance coupled with an overwhelming bloodlust. Sadly, Ty'ryl-ayn's show of dominance at the cost of honor meant a great deal to those who were devout followers of the Ayn'kra ways. In the public eye, they upheld the newer version of 'honor', but behind the walls of their own compound, the rules were different. Every Yautja of O'ka'an knew this, and unfortunately, the Ayn'kra were not the only clan to behave in such a manner. There were quite a few spread across the Yautja inhabited systems of the galaxy. These were Yautja who were very strong believers of the old ways, but their ignorance made them forget about the honor they must uphold, not just as a clan, but as a _species_. It was only because of the fear of exile that they followed the New Order. If most of these Elders had their way, they would still condemn their weak to slavery. As it was, some of the un-blooded younglings were still treated that way.

The large, over-adorned doors were pushed open abruptly from the outside before Ty'ryl-ayn was within reach. His chest felt laden as he watched his father stride into the chamber, a permanent scowl on his ancient, weathered face. Ho'c'kra-ayn was the highest ranking Yautja of the Ayn'kra Clan; he had sired many offspring, quite a few of which had lost their lives trying to live up to his ridiculous expectations. It was widely whispered that the only reason Ty'ryl-ayn was still alive after his father's many 'tests' was that he more than likely pushed his siblings into harm's way in order to escape. Ty'ryl-ayn remained the oldest son of Ho'c'kra-ayn, and though his hunting practices may not have been anything exceptional, he had a strong mind and was a fine diplomat and tactician. Many surgical militant strikes and hostile takeovers had been designed by Ty'ryl-ayn to an almost flawless degree, including the assault upon the Dark Blade compound. Though he was a strong politician, like all in that field of expertise, he had to be extremely careful about his true 'agenda'. Though when it ultimately came down to the crunch, it was still up to Ho'c'kra-ayn to give the orders, a position the ancient male _knew_ his son was eager to fill.

Ty'ryl-ayn hated being confronted by his father in the presence of clan underlings, because like it or not, he had to defer to him. The younger of the two Elders staggered a bow as his father approached, personal guard in tow. His current mood was hard to control due to the experimental substance he had used before his Jehdin combat, but he had to keep his head about him. Ty'ryl-ayn swallowed his resentment and tried the best he could to hide his scent.

"Greetings Elder…"

"Get to your feet." grunted Ho'c'kra-ayn, "come with me."

The two Yautja stepped from the Kehrite, out into the brilliantly warm afternoon sun. Even in his present state, the warmth did serve to lift Ty'ryl-ayn's mood, slightly. Father and son began to walk away from the training chamber, toward the large center of the Ayn'kra compound. Many Yautja, both male and female, could be seen going about their duties as they would when not off-world: training, cleaning, trading and schooling younglings. The Clan's compound itself was much larger than it needed to be, and over ornamented to suit. As they neared the large center assembly area, Ho'c'kra-ayn turned to his personal guard and grunted.

"Wait here. If anyone is seen attempting to listen to our converse, detain them…"

The guards nodded to their Elder and began to walk slowly in opposite directions, cutting a large circle formation around the father and son, watching like hawks as other passed, looking sideways at them. Many Yautja, both Ayn'kra and public alike, had noticed Ho'c'kra-ayn's ever increasing agitation and paranoia in his old age. Not many others had their personal guard escort them in their _own _land. The old male cleared his throat, spat on the ground and spoke quietly, though Ty'ryl-ayn knew the tone in his voice all too well.

"There is much unrest among the Council…"

"There is always unrest among the Council." grunted Ty'ryl-ayn, "It will settle, given time."

"I may have granted you leniency in the past, but trust me when I say, pup, that my patience is wearing thin with you. I should not have approved the Dark Blade assault, the timing was not right."

"My apologies… Father." Ty'ryl-ayn mumbled through gritted tusks. He _hated_ being called 'pup'; after all, he was more than four hundred and fifty years of age. "But the timing was perfect, there was next to no challenge, and the only witness that can prove that it _was not _O'ka'an Council guards is in our custody…"

"_Next to no challenge_?" spat Ho'c'kra-ayn "We lost fourteen warriors! And just because you have Bre'ta'ak in custody does not mean he will tell you anything, no matter how much you torture him. Kill him and be done with this game you are playing."

"Close to breaking he is… Soon he will divulge information that will aid our strikes against other separatist clans."

"Deal with one problem at a time!" snarled the ancient male. He clenched both fists and smacked them both hard around either side of his son's head. "What about the escapee from the Dark Blade Compound? Neglected to mention that did you not…! And _also_, the visitor that strolled into a stronghold _we _held, single handedly killed numerous warriors, including an _experienced _Secondary, and then strolled out again with a direct witness!"

"Y… you… How did you know…?" stuttered Ty'ryl-ayn, seething mad. He thought he had covered his tracks well.

"Do not patronize me, pup. If I did not keep my eyes on you, you would have been dead long ago. The only reason I gave you standing in the Council of O'ka'an is because I was sick to death of politics! It was just pure luck you happened to be sufficient enough not to bring the Ayn'kra down with your stupidity!"

"I… I am sorry father; I have betrayed your trust…" Ty'ryl-ayn was shocked to learn his father had been spying on him, shocked to the point that it blocked out his anger. The only thing he could do was play his ace in the hole, one he had been saving for a situation such as this. "I have information that will possibly turn the Council away from this…"

"Your operative among Avaal'ekan's ranks has finally discovered something useful…?"

"I… you…" Ty'ryl-ayn felt the blood drain from his face before it returned in a flush with renewed rage. "HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME!"

"Playing a dangerous game you are… You need to start thinking, pup. Gave you everything you have, I did. I _made _you what you are. And believe me when I say I can take it all away."

"It was _Syn'kra-vaal_…" snarled Ty'ryl-ayn, "… Of all Yautja to affront _my_ assault, it was that…" he was so furious he could not speak.

"And he has the female…?"

"They are in the company of Daan'sha." Ty'ryl-ayn admitted as he hung his head in shame, his anger gone with the revelation.

"You do not know what you have done… DO YOU?" Ho'c'kra-ayn suddenly exploded and hit his son so hard that he was knocked backwards several feet.

"Wait…" Ty'ryl-ayn spat a mouthful of blood on the ground "I am waiting for a data burst from Siy'kaa… My operative…"

"YOUR OPERATIVE FAILED!" bellowed Ho'c'kra-ayn, unable to contain himself.

"How can you possibly know that…?"

"Because…" the older male stepped toward his son and grabbed him by his neck, pulling him close. Eyes hard, he spoke in a snarl "I have had an operative in that facility since its inception…"

* * *

A great many of the large corridors that wound through Daan'sha's clandestine facility were quite dimly lit as a promising pair of Yautja ambled quietly through, whispering to each other. Well, one of them was whispering, the other was yapping away quite excitedly, and she had been doing so since they had left the dining chamber…

"… But that is how he did it! Is that not amazing?" Cassandra beamed down at Syn as they walked toward the Hub.

"And you learned this from the Darkling…? While your minds were connected via Ju'lyn-zal…?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Seems farfetched does that not?" asked Syn with a smile.

"Farfetched…? _You _are talking about _farfetched_…?"

"Fair point…" smiled the male.

"I do not know how else to explain it… Jul told me just how infinite the higher planes are. She said it is something that could not be put into words, and she is right. Though I think I got a very minute glimpse while the Dark One shared his memories with me, but it just proves how powerful he must really be."

"Did you happen to learn anything else of interest while you were inside his mind…?"

"No, it was over before it began. I think I was limited only to what the Darkling was concentrating on at the time…"

"That is unfortunate, _but _powerful he is indeed. He certainly did a superb job resurrecting _you…_" Syn winked up at his lovely mate before his eyes wandered slowly down her body as she walked.

"Stop teasing..." she shoved his shoulder playfully and changed the subject, "So tell me, how are we to deal with Siy'kaa…?"

"Not with torture…" grumbled Syn at the hint of bloodlust in her tone, "Unfortunately, torture and fear are not reliable ways of interrogation."

"They are not…? Reliable they are for Oomen…"

"Yautja are much more resilient than Oomen, and a hostage will tell you anything to stop pain, whether it is the truth or not."

"I think I know what you are getting at." Cass smiled and concentrated hard, her tusks wavering as she formed the words. It was the first time she had tried to speak the human tongue in her new form, and it was harder than she first thought. "Good C…Cop, Bad Cop…"

"What?"

"Sorry, that is hard…" laughed Cassandra in her natural language "That is what the Oomen call it. It means one of us appears very hostile to the target, and the other appears to sympathize with them, though not too much…"

"Correct, but remember, Siy'kaa is smart, we will have to do this just right because he knows, either way, he will wind up dead. You will need to convince him that we can protect him."

"And what will _you_ be doing…?"

"Bad Cop…" replied Syn in coarse English.

Only a short while later saw the pair of operatives at the central Hub. Syn had been cautious upon approach, as he was not sure if a guard would be stationed there or not, given the events that were taking place in the dining chamber. Fortunately, there was no guard, the Hub was very dimly lit, and eerily silent. Part of Syn was a little preoccupied with the dishonor of his good friend, Daan'sha, but for the second time in one evening, the battle worn voice in the back of his mind spoke sense. _'You said yourself, there is more at stake that friendship. You cannot rest until justice is served.'_

Both Cassandra and Syn'kra-vaal were silent as they stepped through the massive intersection of corridors toward the eastern elevator platforms. It was a good introductory test for Cass, and so far, Syn'kra-vaal was very impressed with his mate. Her body control was masterful; her silent steps were something that had taken Syn himself a long time to overcome. Their previous 'show' just as they had left the dining chamber had also been something of a work of genius; such was the advantage of working with a heart-mate. With practice, emotion such as the kind they shared could be faked to be successful, but to truly create the illusion of love was hopeless without a matching scent. In that type of situation, there were indeed _certain _advantages of operatives partnering with a heart-mate or loved one, but the benefits didn't always outweigh the disadvantages.

Cassandra herself was thoroughly enjoying sneaking around with her male. She loved to watch him, the way he moved, the way he would tilt his head upward just slightly as he scented rather frequently. He was clearly a master of his trade; all the information she had learnt about Syn and the Dark Blade Clan from the Yautja Network helped her to understand just why other Yautja were so envious of him. But it was the things that _hadn't _been made public knowledge that Cass really wanted to know, especially after all the whisperings and rumors that seemed to precede Syn, where ever he may be. The tall, statuesque female's unique multitasking ability had worked wonders in the past, including the more recent past _and_ that of her previous form. Now it worked much the same, though seemingly more proficient than before. She could dawdle on her thoughts, while at the same time keep a hawk-like observation of her surroundings.

The dim silence was subtly broken as the two operatives approached the eastern transport lifts and the doors opened automatically with a light clunk as the locks disengaged. They traded smiles as Syn gestured to the opening, letting his female take the lead. Once the doors had closed, the Blade male jabbed at a sensor pad on the simple control panel. He spoke quietly as the platform began its rapid decent.

"Siy'kaa is on the first vital care level."

"Just tell me what to do…" smiled Cassandra, trying to hide her excitement the best she could.

"There is a tried and true method I like to use very much in this situation." Syn smiled back. He knew she was excited, but he trusted her to come through when the time was right. "It is quite simple; you will be able to follow what I do quite well, I think. You have already proved to be quite a deceptive one…" he winked.

The decent was over almost before it had begun, and the pair stepped from the platform transport as the doors reopened to yet another large, darkened corridor. Cassandra recognized this walkway; she had been here before, in her previous form. It was here she first laid eyes upon her current body. A pang of sadness washed over her briefly as she remembered the turn of events leading up to her 'second chance'. Though she could think of nothing else she would rather have become, Cass did wish it could have been different. Syn'kra-vaal noticed her mood change and purred sympathetically, knowing why she felt this sudden sadness. He placed a caring hand on the small of her back as they walked silently toward the end of the corridor. The vital care facilities housed only two large laboratories, one on each of three specialized levels. As they approached the chamber entrances, Cassandra noticed Syn alter his posture; his mood and scent changed seconds after, entering a much more hostile state of mind. The supple bodied female remained indifferent; she just watched as her male cycled the right hand chamber door open.

The lights inside the large chamber were on, but had been dimmed down. In the center of the lab sat a solitary med-hauler. Lying upon its pliable surface was the informant, Siy'kaa. As they entered, Cassandra's body went into full observation mode and she began to memorize every little detail she saw. It was obvious that Siy'kaa was asleep; more than likely he had been pumped full of pain relief, dulling his senses somewhat. As the pair silently entered the chamber, Cass could see the extent of the informant's injuries. An intricate looking medical brace held his leg solid while his damaged knee healed, and several tubes extruded from his rib cage, obviously in an attempt to drain any unwanted fluid. Syn wasted no more time being quiet, deliberately knocking a small hovering medical tray into the side of a large bench than lined the rear wall of the chamber. It impacted with a loud bang, but the Blade male didn't even bother to turn around as Siy'kaa came to with a grunt.

Cassandra put on a concerned face as the injured male sat up and looked at her. Even though he must have still been in pain, not to mention a little shocked by his visitors, she still saw the desire he tried so hard to mask. Cass had thought that playing this role would be easy, all she had to do was follow Syn's lead and make Siy'kaa feel safe, nothing too strenuous about that. But little did she know, Syn was not just a master of stealth, he was a master of interrogation. And as much as he hated doing it, he had deliberately failed to inform her of several key details so that her reaction would be sincerely genuine. Friendships may have come second to the dishonor of the Dark Blade Clan, but the bond between the two operatives was something that Syn cherished beyond words.

Cass watched in silence, like any obedient underling would, as her male began to open several of the larger storage cabinets that were incorporated into the walls of the medical chamber. She didn't know what he was looking for, or even if this was part of his plan to strike fear into the injured male. After a few moments of searching through some seriously intricate looking medical devices, Syn turned back to face Siy'kaa. In his right hand he held a very fine surgical blade. Cassandra expected him to say something as he began to step slowly toward the center of the chamber, but he remained ghostly silent, a blank look on his face. As he edged closer to the med-hauler, Siy'kaa tried to sit up, using his elbows to support his upper body. His eyes widened as he saw what Syn held delicately in his right hand. A shaky, panicked voice crested the silence.

"I will tell you nothing…"

"You are mistaken youngling. You will indeed tell me _everything_." Syn's voice was dark, vacant and almost careless.

"And if tell you I do, you will grant me _quick death_…" mocked Siy'kaa, rolling his eyes "You are nothing, your beloved Blade Clan is nothing!"

"Thei-de Ka'antyra…" Syn let the name trail off as he eyed the injured male. "Siy'kaa, how do you think I have made such a name for myself…?" he questioned, flicking the delicate blade menacingly against the claw of his left index finger. "Think you do, that I have really saved innocent Yautja in trouble? That I am truly honorable…?" Syn was ready to break through Siy'kaa's first barrier, "In truth, it is talents in _this _regard that other clans fear me for…"

"You are no interrogator… You are weak! You will do whatever it takes to uphold your precious _honor_. I know of you, your kind. I know well how you will bow to any Yautja with power over you, just like any other cowardly Blade…"

"Clearly your Elder has misinformed you, Siy'kaa." Syn continued to flick the surgical blade, knowing it was starting to grate. "You see, the Ayn'kra too, have used my services on many of occasions…" Syn saw a flash of question pass through the informant's eyes, and he knew he was on the right track. "You see, that look of apprehension that just swept across your face was very obvious, clearly your Elder does not trust you enough to tell you about _our _past…"

"He told me everything I need to know about you and your weak clan brethren!"

"Perhaps he did, but that would mean you _knew_ I would find out about you. Why did you not run earlier…? Perhaps one who has failed as much as you is a little too eager to gain acceptance of Ty'ryl-ayn…" Syn kept pushing mentally at the youngling. He almost felt sorry for him; clearly he was talented, and with the right training would have made a decent operative. _Click…Click…Click _came the sound of the surgical blade; Siy'kaa was close to the breaking point.

"I was _awarded _this task because there was no one better! He said that himself!"

"Thank you, youngling, you have told me all I need to know. And in a very, very short time. You are by far one of the weakest minds I have ever encountered…" Syn shook his head slowly, still flicking his claw against the surgical blade.

"I have told you _nothing_!" hissed the younger male.

"You are indeed correct…" Syn mumbled, accompanied by the ever unnerving _Click… Click… Click_. "But it is what you did not tell me that I found very useful. You see, once a Yautja has done this enough, you learn to read others quite easily. Especially young, un-trained individuals such as yourself."

"You speak as if you are old and wise. Think you are better than every other Yautja, you do. But I have news for you. Very soon, your world will turn to fire, and everything you have ever loved will burn around you. And you will be helpless to intervene."

"Experience is timeless, Siy'kaa…" replied Syn, ignoring the last thing the informant had spat at his captor. "And you are incorrect; I do not think I am better than every other Yautja, though I _am_ better than you."

Siy'kaa's mind was making a vague attempt to work a rebuttal strong enough to try and lead his foe astray from the information he had already learnt. But the strong pain relief that pumped through his veins clouded him, scattering his concentration. From a mental sense, this was a very weak position to be in. But from a physical perspective, Siy'kaa believed he had the upper hand. If his body was numb, torture would be unreliable. Though he hid his emotions quite well, the question still plagued him, 'was he really going to die, like this?'

Syn'kra-vaal remained silent for the most part, but started walking in leisurely steps, circling the med-hauler in the center of the chamber. He purposefully ignored the gaze from his heart mate. For this to work, Siy'kaa needed to believe that Cassandra was here as a student. As he paced, his claws clicking gently against the hard surface underfoot, the Blade male's thoughts worked carefully around what he had learnt so far. It was blatantly obvious that Siy'kaa was under the watch of Ty'ryl-ayn, but to what end? And what else could be learnt from this one? These were all questions that would be of value, but for the most part, Syn had only clarified what he and Cassandra already suspected. It was time to get further into the mind of the young informant.

_Click… Click… Click._ Syn loved this technique, and had used it many, many times before to break Yautja into revealing information. A lot of Yautja were under the impression that strength and intimidation were important to a successful interrogation. A well trained operative would tell you otherwise. Patience and intelligence were the only prerequisites needed. The Blade male completed his circling and finished up standing at the head of the med-hauler. He grabbed Siy'kaa's dreaded locks and pulled him back into a lying position.

"It would appear we have learnt everything we can from you, Siy'kaa… Would you not agree…?" Syn nodded at Cass in question.

"The Ayn'kra ordered that he survive…" she narrowed her eyes at him; her tone was one of slight concern.

"Sometimes, pup, you must break the rules in order to do what is right."

"Maybe you should _abide _by the rules for once, Syn'kra-vaal." snapped Cassandra.

The Blade male snapped his gaze toward the young female that leant against one of the side benches. Cass saw a flash of anger, but she knew to look past that. It was just a show for their informant. Really, it was her male's budding pride she saw. Syn continued to play his part well, not saying anything more to his 'underling'. Instead, he looked down at Siy'kaa and flicked the surgical blade against his claw once last time before waving it in front of the injured male's face.

"You, like her, have much to learn…" whispered Syn "You see how sharp this blade is…?"

Siy'kaa watched in horror as Syn'kra-vaal gripped the surgical tool firmly between his right thumb and forefinger. But instead of hurting the younger male further, Syn'kra-vaal turned the blade upon himself, opening a large cut through the palm of his left hand. His blood flowed freely, creating a bright green trail down his hand. With an emotionless gaze, Syn quickly discarded the blade and used his right hand to hold Siy'kaa's head firmly in place. The disgraced male squirmed in revulsion as Syn closed his left fist, sending small splatters of his luminescent blood onto his victim's face.

"Syn'kra-vaal!" growled Cassandra "You can not mark him! We were told he must survive!"

She was a little shocked that her male had cut himself, but it _did _work quite effectively in opening up an opportunity for her to take over. Springing forward toward the center of the chamber, she growled defensively and pushed Syn away from the med-hauler.

"You may out rank me, but this is bigger than the both of us and you _know _it!"

Syn snarled back at his female, a sound that made her skin prickle, though his eyes smiled satisfaction. Cassandra felt a little uneasy as Syn'kra-vaal began to speak; it sounded so genuine that she just wanted to throw her arms around him and apologize. He pointed to Siy'kaa and hissed.

"Think you know better…? Then his life is now _your _responsibility… Do not come begging for my help when he tries to kill _you_ as he did Avaal'ekan!"


	39. Bridging The Gap

_Well, in short, I was quite lazy over the christmas / new years break, but i was on holidays, and i guess the laziness took over! _

_Enjoy!_

_Mar._

* * *

Chapter 38: Bridging the Gap…

Both Siy'kaa and Cassandra stared in surprise as Syn'kra-va'al gave an irritated growl and stalked from the chamber. Cass had to hide her emotion well, which in her current, intoxicated state was a lot harder than she had first thought. Syn was so adept at playing his role in their little charade that _she_ actually thought for a moment that he was serious, and had to keep reminding herself that this was all a farce.

After the chamber door had closed behind the Dark Blade male, Cassandra snarled and snapped her mandibles in irritation. Siy'kaa was still lying in the position Syn'kra-va'al had forced him in, and as Cass looked down at him, he appeared to be in mild shock. She moved toward a bench on the far chamber wall, and she could feel Siy'kaa's eyes on her with every step. Her heightened senses allowed her to feel every sweep of his gaze, and the intensity of it was beginning to get annoying. Finding a flask of water, and what appeared to be a wound dressing of some sort, she returned to the center of the chamber, glaring at her 'responsibility'. Siy'kaa sat up warily and touched his face, wiping some of Syn'kra-va'al's luminescent blood away. He pulled his hand back and looked at his fingers in horror. It wasn't just a few drops; the quickly coagulating thwei was running down his face in thick rivulets.

Cassandra remained composed as she held out the flask and threw the soft wound dressing upon Siy'kaa's chest. "Wash yourself."

"Th… thank you…" he replied in a shaky voice.

"Your gratitude is not required." she answered simply, turning around to discreetly activate an audio recording function on her wrist device.

"Wh… wh…?" he stammered.

"Why?" asked Cass, turning back to face him, shrugging her shoulders. Siy'kaa nodded weakly as he wiped the blood from his face, "Because honor means a lot to _some_ Yautja, especially _him_."

"You are implying that I am without honor?" he asked with a sad attempt at a glare. But his eyes refused to hold her gaze, and quickly scanned her body before returning to her face.

"Yes." stated Cassandra, whose return stare was shredding him with invisible daggers. "And stop looking at my body like you are pretending not to, or I am going to let Syn'kra-va'al back in here to finish…"

Siy'kaa quickly averted his eyes, staring at the mixture of blood and water smeared all over the soft, cloth-like superficial wound dressing. Try as he might, it was very hard for him to _not _to look at her, he was a male after all, and this Blade female was possibly the most attractive he had ever seen. The formal wear she sported did _not_ adorn her perfect form; _she _adorned the formal wear, and did so very naturally. Siy'kaa took a long draft of cool water from the flask and handed it back to his striking captor. Cass walked with meaningful steps and placed the flask back upon the rear bench of the chamber while Siy'kaa used a clean hand to wipe his face. He sighed in an effort to determine if he had removed all of the blood. He chanced a quick glace back up at Cassandra, though only to meet her gaze as she approached him once more.

"Why the blood…?" he asked, his voice still betraying his lack of composure.

"He was marking you." Her mandibles twitched in the beginnings of an evil grin, "Syn believes strongly in the ways of the Dark One. He was marking you with his own blood to honor your sacrifice, so the Darkling would know _who _had given him your soul."

The younger male paled for a second, his internal struggle clear on his face. Cassandra just stood with her arms folded across her chest, staring intently down at him. Outside, she was cool, calm and composed, but her mind was running a mile a minute, going over every different possible outcome she could think of. She had to decide exactly what to say to goad Siy'kaa into thinking there was no other way but for him to confess all. Syn'kra-va'al laid the foundation for such a deception, and laid it well, but now it all came down to Cassandra. A silence passed between the two Yautja, Siy'kaa still chancing the occasional look up at her face in question. She just continued to stare at him with a grave look on her face, like she was doing something she did not want to. She knew the silence was getting to Siy'kaa, and her piercing gaze did not help the matter. He fidgeted slightly and cleared his throat.

"What is going to happen to me now…?"

"In the short term, nothing. Once we are ready to leave this place and complete our mission, I do not doubt that you will be placed in stasis."

"S…stasis? Why?" there was panic in his voice.

"Because it is the safest place for you to be; I cannot risk your escape."

"Where would I escape to?" There was a new sense of hope in Siy'kaa's voice. Escape to him meant that he was not going to die, at least not immediately; such was the impression Cass had hoped for.

"Anywhere. Word myself better I should have. _I cannot risk you leaving my custody._ Does that make more sense to you?"

"So I am going to live, but I am a prisoner."

"Are you pretending to be intellectually challenged in order to gain sympathy from me? Or are you simply _that _inexperienced?" She did not even think about moving her stare from him; she would play the role of 'sympathizer' no longer. "Just because _Syn'kra-va'al _is not going to end your life does not mean that another Yautja will not."

"But you said you had orders! That I must live!" he protested.

"Indeed I said that our directive was that you were to survive, but once we are back on O'ka'an, _our_ mission will be complete."

"O'ka'an…?" Cass saw the blood drain from the younger male's face.

"Correct. A specific Ayn'kra Elder wants you alive. Why else do you think we are here?"

"B… But you are Blade separatists! The Ayn'kra despise you…"

"That may be so, but it does not mean that they will not use our talents to their advantage."

"This cannot be happening…" his panic was beginning to increase, "Please, what else do you know about this _Elder_?"

"Like all our previous workings with the Ayn'kra, both parties remain completely anonymous." Cassandra lied. Never in a million years would a Dark Blade betray their own. Leaning forward, she narrowed the distance between them and dropped her voice to a near whisper "But if to make an assumption I was, it would be Ty'ryl-ayn."

Siy'kaa audibly whimpered, his 'Elder's' words coming back to him, sounding just as they had that night in the Ayn'kra compound, when he was being _awarded_ this honor. _'If you fail this mission, there is no inhabited system where you can hide…'_.

Suddenly he felt a flare of anger rise within him; he sat up quickly, despite his injuries, and pointed a clawed finger at his captor. "YOU LIE! LOU-DTE ASEI-LI! NO AYN'KRA WOULD EVER ENLIST THE HELP OF A BLADE OPERATIVE! NO _HONORABLE_ BLADE OPERATIVE WOULD _EVER_ BETRAY THEIR OWN!"

"You are right about one thing… No _honorable_ Blade would betray their own…"

Cass remained calm, looking completely unflustered while he screamed in her face. She did not know what 'Lou-dte Asei-li' meant, but it obviously was meant to be insulting. An evil grin played across her lovely features as she paused for a moment to laugh quietly at the irony of it all. "… Tell me Siy'kaa, what makes you think _we_ are truly honorable?"

"No… no… NO! This cannot be happening…" Siy'kaa shook his head and tried to get off the med-hauler as panic began reach overload.

"Happening it is, get used to it…" replied Cass, pushing him back down with both hands on his healing rib cage. She had to speak loudly so he could hear her over his own shriek of pain. "It appears even the most _honorable_ Yautja can be bought, and the Ayn'kra happen to have a_ lot_ of ways to purchase one's services."

"N… No, please, whatever Ty'ryl-ayn offered, I can offer more!" Siy'kaa stammered, talking in a soft hiss as he tried to hide his pain. "I can get you whatever you want… _whatever_ he is paying, double it I can! TRIPLE IT!"

"Siy'kaa…" Cass shook her head and shrugged, the same evil grin marring her beautiful face "We have made our arrangements. I am sorry."

"BUT YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! EVERY YAUTJA HAS A PRICE!"

"Siy'kaa, you need to calm yourself. There is no way out for you. I am sorry, but I will not sympathize. It was _you _who sided with one as ruthless as Ty'ryl-ayn, and it was _you _who got caught trying to deface _my _clan."

"Please, pl… THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO!"

"I can do nothing if you keep yelling like some panicked child. Be calm." Cass snapped. She was really getting sick of this. "You _had _to know that you would not get away with this, Siy'kaa. Even if you did manage to succeed here, you would have been caught or killed eventually."

"I… I know things! Things that others do not! THINGS THA…" Siy'kaa took a calming breath and glanced quickly around the room as he dropped his voice to a paranoid whisper. "Things that no other Yautja is supposed to know…"

"As I have said, we have made our arrangements. Your last days will be a lot more comfortable if you do not fight this." she said, ignoring his attempt at an obvious bargain.

"With what I know, you could take the Ayn'kra apart at the seams…"

Cass sighed and turned around in the guise of not being interested. She shrugged slightly, but Siy'kaa could not see the smug grin spread across her face. She walked back to the rear of the chamber and pulled a large stool out from under the bench. She did not take it back to the center of the chamber as one might do in order to appear polite. Instead, she sat where she was, with her back facing the bench and leant backward, supporting the weight of her upper body with her elbows. Try as he might, Siy'kaa could not help but stare as Cassandra's new posture made her chest jut out. She glared back at him.

"We have talked of where you should be looking, Siy'kaa… You need to do as I say, or there will be consequences. I may not be able to kill you, but that does not mean I cannot hurt you."

As if to support her threat, the stunning female got abruptly to her feet and stepped toward the head of the med-hauler. Siy'kaa watched nervously as she approached; there was something about her that frightened him, and he was not usually one to be afraid of such beauty. But there was something off about her; somehow he _knew _she was being truthful, and that put him on edge. He knew she was still quite young, older that himself, but still young in the eyes of the Yautja, though she had such control. Everything about her screamed 'success'. Her physical form was amazing; no doubt she could handle herself in a combat situation. But her _composure_ was what struck Siy'kaa. She was so calm, so at home in this situation. Even operatives twice her age would have slipped up in some way by now. Cassandra said nothing as she bent to retrieve the discarded surgical blade with her left hand. She looked briefly at Siy'kaa as that same, wicked, out of character grin played across her face. He swallowed timidly as she slowly stepped close to his right side, he dared not move as she turned back to face him.

"There is something wrong with your eyes…" he hissed in fear.

Cassandra remained silent, merely looking on with her malicious gaze as she bent low over him, and took a deep breath of his scent. As her chest swelled outward, the top of Saa'retah's tight fitting formal robe stretched out, accentuating her breasts rather extravagantly. Siy'kaa's eyes widened and he could not help but gape as she continued to lean over him. Her scent was utterly mesmerizing, clouding his head and temporarily making him forget his precarious situation. Cass smiled to herself as her attempt to distract him worked, very successfully. Still holding the surgical blade in her left hand, she stretched out with her right and placed it next to Siy'kaa's head to support her weight. Cassandra gripped the delicate handle of the blade between the palm and fingers of her left hand, leaving the razor sharp blade sticking up, and parallel to her thumb. While the young male's attention was elsewhere, she positioned her left hand so it was on the other side of his head.

Siy'kaa was just becoming aware of the deathly silence that had befallen the chamber when a loud, _Click… Click…Click_ made him whimper. Cassandra chuckled and rested the long, talon-like claw of her thumb against the end of the blade and pulled back until it sprang from under the tip of her claw once more. _CLICK. _She exhaled and stood slowly, ever so gently letting the surgical tool brush against the side of his head. All of a sudden, the lithesome beauty flared her mandibles and snapped her tusks, snarling down at her captive.

"You _stink _of fear!"

Cassandra turned and walked back to the rear of the chamber, listening to Siy'kaa's thundering heart rhythm as she seated herself upon the stool once more. She looked right through him, into his very soul, and knew then and there that he would tell her anything she wanted to know. _'For one as weak as this, fear is enough, my male…' _she thought to herself with happiness. With a mischievous grin, Cass held the surgical blade close to her mouth, scented deeply and sighed; even the scent of Syn's blood made her hearts race. She looked on, her large, golden eyes mimicking the out of touch look that her male would use in such a situation.

"Tell me, Siy'kaa, what is this information you _know_? And for your sake, substantial evidence you had better have." It was time for Cass to play down the malevolence and let Siy'kaa know that _she _was willing to listen. "A great risk I am taking by merely talking to you about this…"

"You have to give me your word you will keep me safe!" Siy'kaa blurted out, his hands shaking.

"I will give you nothing until I know the information in your mind is worth protecting. I am sorry, but _you_ are the one who is going to die, not me. If want that to change you do, then please, provide me a reason to protect you…" Cass had to be careful, this part of the interrogation was the most sensitive. Giving away too much, too easily was a risk; it made much more sense to play hard to get.

"I have evidence! _Viable _evidence! You have to trust me!"

"Trust…? _You?_" Cass chuckled, "Siy'kaa, you tried to kill Avaal'ekan, in a coward's manner no less. What chance do you think you have of _me _trusting _you_?"

"Please, I speak the truth…" he begged.

"I do not like repeating myself, Siy'kaa. _I _will be the one at loss if I am discovered talking of such things with you. Especially seeing as it is the _Ayn'kra _that sent us to get you."

"In my quarters… my private console, there is all the data I have gathered regarding the Dark Blade Clan, including details of Syn'kra-va'al and yourself."

"How much of that data have you already sent to Ty'ryl-ayn?"

"Most of it… But that is not what is important!" Siy'kaa quickly reversed himself and propped himself up with his elbows. He looked at Cassandra, blushing slightly. "In truth, I have never fully trusted my time with the Ayn'kra. I may not be much in the way of an 'operative', but I know when I am being used." His eyes went sour, "I have proof that it was the Ayn'kra who were responsible for the attack against the Dark Blade Clan…"

"That is a bold statement, Siy'kaa…" replied Cassandra, hiding her surprise.

"I do not intend to harbor any honor for this information, I did this out of self-preservation, nothing more." There was something in his voice, something that came across as the truth, but like it was meant to offend. Cass ignored him.

"There is no honor to be had, _or_ given from your actions… And without actual, _physical _evidence, there is nothing I can do. I am sorry."

Cassandra played her last card, which in turn was possibly the most simple and effective weapon in any interrogator's arsenal, the fear of loss. She stood and walked for the chamber door. She did not walk slowly, or try to prolong her presence, as this could cause everything to come undone. Siy'kaa had to _believe _that she was truly no longer interested. She had planned this from the beginning, and it was a strange sensation, almost like she had sensed how the future would play out beforehand. She had given Siy'kaa false hope, making him assume that she could offer him protection, and now that she was walking away, if her perception was correct, he would reveal all.

"STOP! Stop… I will give you the information you will require to access my private terminal! Go and see for yourself! Everything I have said is there… and more!"

Cass hesitated, her clawed finger hovering mere millimeters above the sensor pad that would open the chamber door. Siy'kaa's panicked breathing came in ragged gasps, as it hurt to breathe normally due to the reduced expansion of his healing ribcage.

"Please… Ju'lyn-zal…" it was the first time he had used her name, and Cassandra cursed herself for the microsecond of pity she felt.

"Tell me what I need to know…" she growled, turning back to face him.

"A sub-directive I have written. The console with not work without the correctly encrypted wrist device…"

"If you are deceiving me in some way, Siy'kaa… They _will _kill you, but you will not go alone, my word you have on that. All the Ayn'kra need is one shred of misinformation, and your blood clan will be involved as well. And you know well how vengeful Ty'ryl-ayn can be…"

"No, they are innocent. Nothing to do with me they have. Leave them be." he answered with hard eyes, "Come closer so our wrist devices can enter synchronous mode…"

"Hmmph…" grunted Cassandra "It seems you _do _know how to be honorable… In some respects at least."

The Dark Blade female walked calmly back to the center of the chamber, ever watchful of Siy'kaa with narrowed eyes. Her first task as an operative of the Blade Clan, and it had been a success, so far at least. It wasn't hard for Cass to cover her budding pride, as she honestly felt pity for Siy'kaa; perhaps there was some way that Syn'kra-va'al _would _spare his life. Forcing the thought from her overactive mind wasn't really necessary for her to remain composed; she merely compartmentalized it for the moment. As she approached the med-hauler, Siy'kaa's scent stood strong to suit his mood. As far as she could tell, he was being truthful. Unless, of course, he was actually a remarkable operative and had been playing her the entire time, but this was a risk she had to take. No operative ever survives without showing _some_ form of trust.

Once Cassandra had gotten close enough, Siy'kaa weakly raised his left arm and accessed his wrist device. It only took a few seconds for Cass' own unit to receive the data and it beeped a shallow response to her upon completion. The young male looked up at her, and raised his eyebrows slightly as if to say, 'You see?' Cassandra looked down at him emotionlessly for a second before turning on her heel and making for the chamber door once more, her voice drifting back over her shoulder.

"I trust you are sensible enough not to mention this to _anyone_…"

* * *

Syn'kra-va'al waited patiently out in the large, darkened corridor, his back leaning against the wall opposite the Critical Care chamber where Cassandra was conducting her interrogation. He could hear some of what they spoke, but the chamber was well sealed against noise, and he could only rely on his faith in Cass to get the job done. Several times a proud grin brightened his features as he heard Siy'kaa yelling out, panic in his voice. It wasn't nearly as long as he expected before the door to the chamber opened and Syn was greeted by Cassandra's perfectly toned form. She beamed at him with her wonderful smile, making him chuckle quietly as the door closed behind her.

There was a quiet joy between them as Cass stepped across the large corridor toward her male. She felt slight apprehension as she looked into the face of her 'superior', feeling almost like she had done something wrong. Syn scented her mood and smiled; it was nothing new for an inexperienced operative to feel _some _insecurity, though Cassandra's situation _was_ a little out of the ordinary. They came into each other's embrace like it was something they had rehearsed a million times before. Something about the feel of the other just made so much sense to the both of them, like something lost in the dead of space for a million years. Syn purred happily into the neck of his heart mate, breathing deep of her scent as he did so. He spoke quietly so Siy'kaa would not hear.

"Nothing to be ashamed of there is. You are amazing. Even Elder Bre'ta'ak could not break one in that time!"

"I… I know it was a farce, but I just hurt to have you talking to me like that!"

"Worry not!" he laughed, rubbing his face against hers "This is something that you will have to get used to."

"I suppose you are right…" she smiled "And telling me _all _the details is something _you _will have to get used to."

"Point well made." smirked Syn, blushing slightly as her scent filled his head.

"Siy'kaa uploaded a cypher to my wrist unit; we will require it to access the information in his personal terminal." She raised her eyebrows, changing the topic, "Information that will ruin the Ayn'kra…"

"It looks like you were correct about Ty'ryl-ayn."

"You cannot tell me you thought he was ever _innocent…_" smirked Cass.

"No…" Syn replied, the smile suddenly gone from his face.

As the pair began to walk slowly toward the large elevator at the end of the corridor, Cassandra began to regale him with the information she had learnt. The Blade male's face remained relatively calm as he absorbed the basis of what Cass was relaying to him. It was not that he was uncertain of the information his female was privy to, it was the _source_ that he did not trust. He decided not to get his hopes up until he had actually _seen _the hard evidence that Siy'kaa apparently had. Even though he was making an attempt to remain somewhat composed, Cassandra's excitement didn't aid much. By the time they had reached the transport platform, Cassandra was almost jumping on the spot with excitement. It made Syn happy that she had done so well with her first task as his 'underling'.

Like Cass had said, it was no surprise to Syn that Ty'ryl-ayn had orchestrated the attack upon the Dark Blade compound. And after the elevator platform had finished its short ascent, Syn was more than certain of how he would deal with Ty'ryl-ayn when the time came. Cassandra beamed down at her male as the transport hovered gently to a halt; he smiled up at her as the large doors slid silently open. A quiet, distanced cough caused both Blade operatives to stare out into the dimly lit Hub. With his back leaning against the main console of the security station, Daan'sha stared back at them, his eyes ablaze in the darkened environment. Syn clicked his mandibles nervously; he didn't need to look up at Cassandra to see that she was wearing the same expression. They both stepped from the transport in unison, toward their skinny friend.

Daan'sha didn't move as they approached, but remained stationary, leaning against the console. His usually warm, outgoing eyes burned with a darkness that Syn had never seen before, not even when the skinny male had confronted Siy'kaa in the docking chamber. Syn growled quietly as they neared the facilities overseer, hoping to break into whatever train of thought held his friend in angry fascination. Still he remained unmoving, glaring at them. Cassandra expected Daan'sha to explode any moment, his current scent contradicting everything she had ever read or heard about him. She stopped midstride as Syn growled a quiet warning to her. Cass watched as her male took another step toward Daan'sha, holding both hands up to show his submission.

"Da'an…"

"You could not help yourself, could you…?" Daan'sha's voice was strange, like he was speaking words, but not actually talking. "All I asked for was just the slightest degree of cooperation. But typical Syn'kra-va'al, you could not even show that. I _know_ how you became so well honored, do not forget that."

Syn hesitated slightly, clicking his mandibles as he thought, Daan'sha knew things about the Blade male that no other did. Now he had to be careful, if he did not want those things to be revealed. He had hoped that Cassandra would not learn of the demons of his past, afraid that they would taint the way she felt about him. It would kill him to see the shadow of doubt in her eyes every time she looked at him, like many others.

A ghostly silence passed between the trio as Daan'sha continued to glare at his 'friend'. Syn'kra-va'al sighed and pointed a finger at his friend. "I was going to tell you… I apologize, but I refuse to show any further reverence to Avaal'ekan, not after the way he treated Cassandra. And my past… was to remain buried…"

"Nothing to do with Avaal'ekan, this has." Snarled Daan'sha, "You do no effort to show _me_ your respect, I take you in, help you when you need it. And show me any deference you cannot."

"Daan'sha, you know what you are saying is false, you have the utmost of my respect."

"How can I? When you do not even show it to the female you love the most?"

"That is enough Da'an…" Syn shifted his posture, voice low and hard. Cass wasn't sure, but it looked to her like he was getting ready to strike.

The female Blade operative took a few cautious steps closer. She didn't think Syn would actually hurt the skinny male, but she didn't want to take any chances either. As Cass moved closer to the two males, she caught the all too familiar odor of C'ntlip. She knew it wasn't coming from Syn and raised her eyebrows; their skinny friend had obviously over indulged somewhat. Daan'sha shifted his glare for a moment as the supple bodied female edged closer. True, Cass was still riding the strange 'high' she got from the liquid, but she was also still in control. She purred in quiet understanding to their friend.

"Daan'sha, this was a misunderstanding. Of course we were going to tell you…"

"And you…" he shook his head, in a completely uncharacteristic manner "You know nothing of him, yet you step in front of him as a shield."

"That is because I love him unconditionally. I do not need to see his past to know his soul."

"You have known him for five minutes!" sneered Daan'sha "You cannot pretend his past means nothing to you!"

"No Daan'sha, I cannot pretend, because I do not have to. Syn'kra-va'al's past is his own, and when he is ready, then I will know."

"You feign such innocence, do you not…? It is like you have been a Blade your entire life, perhaps there is something _you _are hiding, Cassandra. Just remember, I know _your _past as well."

Cass clicked her mandibles in irritation. She had tried to be polite, but their skinny friend was not so forthcoming. Perhaps it was _Syn_ that would have to restrain _her_.

"Threatening me will do you no good." Cass shook her head and smiled, her male's scent working its calm upon her. She wanted to put him in his place, but she knew better.

"Listen to her, Da'an…" nodded Syn, though his brow furrowed in distain.

"Listen to her?" scoffed Daan'sha "She is not even Yautja! She wasn't even _Ooman!_"

"She is more Yautja than you are, considering the way you are acting." replied Syn with a snarl "Does Saa'retah know you are acting like a spoilt pup…?"

For a moment, Syn'kra-va'al wasn't sure exactly what happened next. He questioned his senses while skidding backward along the polished granite-like floor. Had Daan'sha actually hit him? The Blade operative tasted blood in his mouth as he got slowly to his feet. Yes, Daan'sha _had_ hit him, and with some force, not to mention speed. Syn looked to Cassandra and shook his head as she sunk into a basic combat stance, ready to strike. He didn't know Daan'sha possessed such abilities, or perhaps it was the influence of C'ntlip that gave him an edge. Some Yautja _did_ react in a violent manner under heavy indulgence. Syn'kra-va'al shook his head in disappointment. Daan'sha had taken him by surprise, and it would not happen again. But he would not hurt his friend, restrain him if need be, but he would not harm him intentionally.

"You need to stop, Daan'sha…"

"Why? Afraid you are, of being beaten by me?"

"I do not want you to hurt yourself."

Daan'sha just leered at the Blade male and lunged at him again. Syn was more than ready for his skinny friend and caught his right arm around the wrist. With a deft movement, Syn'kra-va'al used his free hand and grappled Daan'sha's left shoulder. At the same time, he pulled his friend toward him and spun him around while twisting his arm, bending it around the front of his neck. The male operative ended up behind his friend, pulling Daan'sha's right arm over his left shoulder, Syn's right knee pushing painfully upward into the small of his back. Cassandra watched wide eyed as Daan'sha arched his back in pain, but still he continued to struggle. Syn used his right to pull the skinny male back into his knee while grabbing at his free left arm with his own, twisting it around and lifting it backward.

"The more you struggle, the more it will pain you. You have made your point Daan'sha, you need to calm yourself."

"… As soon as your shipment is ready, my debt to you will be repaid. Leave this place… and never come back…" spat the skinny male, pain racking his body.

Syn was physically taken aback. He looked at Cassandra for a moment, and she could see the hurt in his eyes. He hoped it was just the C'ntlip that was influencing Daan'sha's rationality, as he had been a friend for many long years, a _good_ friend at that. Cass' face mirrored her male's disappointment, and she looked back at Syn.

"Saa'retah's presence is required, go and inform her I will."

"Thank you." nodded Syn.

Daan'sha said nothing, but both of the Blade operatives could sense his dramatic mood change. No matter how out of character he was, he knew Saa'retah would not tolerate his behavior. While Cassandra went about her decision to retrieve Daan'sha's mate, it gave Syn'kra-va'al and his 'friend' some alone time. The Blade male was careful before he spoke, giving the situation serious thought. He could not further antagonize the skinny male. Before the current events that were taking place, Syn would have done almost anything for his friend. They had both been through a lot together, Syn'kra-va'al more so, but even then Daan'sha was there, trying to argue with the O'ka'an Council of Elders by himself.

It was not the words, nor was it the way he spoke that had bothered Syn'kra-va'al so much; it was the actual _fact_ that Daan'sha was doing it. Such an out of character act could not just be fuelled by C'ntlip, there had to be some underlying issue that had never surfaced. Not even Cassandra had been able to pick up on anything, and she was quickly becoming very adept at scent perception and detecting the moods of others. Syn sighed and for a moment he expected a snide remark from his dormant, battle worn persona, but nothing came. It took only a small amount of pressure to keep Daan'sha incapacitated, the hold he had upon him was quite well known among Yautja. It relied on the sequential application of compression on several major never junctions, and with practice and the right application, it was very effective. The real trick was being able to balance on one leg for however long one needed to immobilize a target for. This, of course, was made easier by pulling them backward into the raised knee and using it to distribute captor's weight. The only down side, in _this _situation, was that the more you pulled the target backward, the more pain you caused them, and Syn really was not looking to hurt his friend.

"Da'an, I am going to ease off, please do not struggle or I will be forced to restrain you further."

There was no reply, Daan'sha merely grunted, and Syn forced a smile. He needed something to make him at least a little bit less agitated.

"You know, when Saa'retah comes, I am not going to help you…"

"…."

"…Do you remember your little adventure with that O'ljin-ka…?" Syn managed a weak chuckle, "That was fun, do you not think so? Never before had I seen such madness." His smile grew into something a little more genuine, "Did you actually _tell_ the others to climb the trees to escape?"

"…"

"Lucky for them it was chasing _you_! I have seen smaller O'ljin-ka simply ramming trees to the ground in order to forage…"

"…I merely told them to run. One of them climbed, and the rest followed…"

"It certainly made short work of your research camp. I am sure that most Yautja know O'ljin-ka will not follow if you run into water…"

"Told me many times you have…" it sounded like the skinny male almost smiled for a second.

This banter between the two males was far from the mentality they usually shared with one another. Syn'kra-va'al was not one to forget very quickly, especially something as hurtful as what Daan'sha had said. There had been times in the past when the pair had argued about certain things, but this was different. Daan'sha had changed; he had an animosity about him that Syn had not seen before. It was indeed time for him and Cassandra to take their leave. After all, they had their own schedule to keep. Daan'sha obviously needed some time to sort himself out of whatever problem was plaguing him. And though it was a rather unfortunate way to end such a profitable evening, it could have been worse.

From the dining chamber to the Hub was not a great distance, and at a brisk walk Cassandra, now accompanied by Saa'retah, made their way back. Saa'retah was rather quiet, like maybe she had expected something of this nature to happen. But Cass knew that asking her about it may escalate the situation, so the two females walked in silence. When they passed through the last bulkhead of the western corridor and into the Hub, the pair saw Syn'kra-va'al, still restraining his now pale looking friend, though not to the previous extent.

Saa'retah paused for a moment, midstride, as if she was seeing something that she did not believe. She furrowed her brow, her distaste not only present on her scent, but manifesting itself physically. Cassandra had not been able to imagine her friend with such an aversion, until now. Saa'retah stepped slowly toward her male and Syn, Daan'sha hanging his head, unwilling to make eye contact. She looked over her male's shoulder at their Blade friend, still standing behind, lightly restraining the skinny male. Saa'retah nodded once at Syn, her eyes hard.

"I offer my sincerest apologies, to the both of you. You may release him now."

It bothered Syn'kra-va'al to hear Saa'retah speaking in such a tone, but he did as she asked. Daan'sha staggered forward uneasily toward his mate, still unable to meet her gaze. Just as it looked like he might lose his balance, Saa'retah lashed out and slapped him hard, sending him flailing backward. Syn was quick to react and caught the skinny male before he crashed into him. Both he and Cassandra stared at Daan'sha's mate, a little more than shocked. Saa'retah took a deep calming breath and approached her male.

"You are a fool Da'an… What did you expect to achieve here?" she lifted his head up so he would look her in the eye. "You have _nothing _to prove, to _any_ Yautja."

Once again Syn released his friend and Saa'retah supported his weight as she bodily collected him, directing him back to the living quarters. She half smiled at her two Blade friends as she passed, though clearly she was still embarrassed about her male's behavior. Cass and Syn looked at each other for a second before turning back to watch Saa'retah half-dragging her male down the corridor. They both fought back smiled as they heard her quietly lecturing him; her voice was low, but they could still hear the anger in her tone.

After the Yautja female was out of earshot, the two Blade operatives turned to each other and stared for a moment, neither one knowing what to say. Even the seriousness of what Daan'sha had said in his drunken haze wasn't enough to stop Cassandra from giggling uncontrollably. Syn tried his hardest to remain neutral, but his female's magical smile and her musical sniggering made him chuckle.

"I would hate to be in his place…" said Cassandra, stifling her amusement for a moment.

"I agree, though I thought I knew Daan'sha a little better than that. Obviously not."

"I guess we _were_ over staying our welcome…" she sighed as she sobered, placing an arm around his shoulders, "Though we _do _have some evidence to procure."

"My thoughts exactly." nodded Syn with a smile, "After that, our next challenge is Avaal'ekan…"

"Avaal'ekan…" mumbled Cassandra, scowling, "If it comes down to it, I can take him down."

Syn'kra-va'al's eyes went wide. He really loved her confidence, though in _this _situation, it was a little more than misplaced.

'_I can see why you like this one…'_ Thei-de Ka'antyra mumbled out of the darkness, Syn chuckled and looked up at his heart mate. "I am sorry Cass, but even as fast as you learn, you are not ready for one as well-trained as Avaal'ekan…"

"Is that so…?" there was no malice in her tone, perhaps a light-hearted annoyance.

"As Ul'teh stated earlier, Avaal'ekan presents himself as more of an academic, but his physical prowess is nothing to be dismissed, I assure you."

"Would Ju'lyn-zal have been able to defeat him in Jehdin combat?"

Syn could see Cass was trying to remain lighthearted, but he knew she was serious. "No, from what I saw of her, and from what Bre'ta'ak spoke of her, I do not think so."

"_I _am not Ju'lyn-zal…" she said with a wink.

"This is true," he smiled up at her, "Although I still think Avaal'ekan is somewhat advanced for your skills."

"For now…" she grunted, leading them toward the living quarters, "But I am still more intelligent than he…"

* * *

Syn'kra-va'al mused the thought of Cassandra beating Avaal'ekan in the Circle as they made their way slowly back toward the living quarters. It would indeed be something of a disappointment to the guards to see their Rylt'ah defeated by an un-trialed operative. The pair walked in silence, both reveling in the possibilities of the evidence they might discover. Daan'sha's little intervention had put something of a halt on Cass' delight from her success in the critical care chamber with Siy'kaa. But now that she thought about it some more, her pride came flooding back. She knew she shouldn't be too confident about it, there were going to be times where she would fail. She knew this was so, but going about it would be something of an unpleasant experience; like her male, she was not very familiar with failure.

Approaching the dining chamber, the Blade pair slowed their pace slightly, possibly enjoying the attention of each other a little more than they should. There were several Yautja standing out in the large corridor as they came near the double hung entrance way. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, talking loudly and insulting one another which would result in booming laughter rolling through the massive, local walkways. Many Yautja were still enjoying themselves, drinking C'ntlip, eating and socializing. Cassandra and Syn nodded politely to the handful of males as they passed the chamber and looked in. Cass didn't see anyone she knew off hand, until she spotted Tau'ken-re stumbling through the masses toward the main entrance.

She heard Syn chuckle quietly as the Medical Yautja approached them, an awkward grin on his face. He appeared to enjoy the more placid surroundings in the corridor and took a deep breath as he stepped out of the chamber.

"Evening greetings my new friends…!" he purred happily, shamelessly clapping Syn'kra-va'al on the back.

"Evening greetings." replied Cass with her gorgeous smile.

"Your mood appears better, Tau'ken-re. C'ntlip would not have anything to do with that, would it?" asked Syn with a lopsided grin.

"Shhhhh…" Tau'ken-re shushed them sarcastically, "Do not tell another…"

"I would not dream of it." replied Syn.

"You are retiring for the evening?" the Medic looked at them both.

"Indeed we are…" nodded Cass.

"Permit me to walk with you… I may fall over and need assistance." grinned Tau'ken-re, staggering slightly.

"By all means…" nodded Syn.

The trio continued on slowly through a nearby bulkhead, into the living quarters. Tau'ken-re talked loudly about how he came to work under Daan'sha. It was actually quiet entertaining, though the medic had positioned himself between Syn and Cassandra, leaving both of them once again longing for the touch of the other. Every now and then, Tau'ken-re needed a course correction, as he was concentrating so much on talking that he could not walk in a straight line. More often than not, he drifted toward Cassandra than Syn'kra-va'al. The Blade male knew this obviously wasn't random, but he paid it no heed, he knew Cass would handle the situation if it got out of hand.

Apart from Tau'ken-re being unable to walk in a straight line, there were also quite a few private gatherings being held along the way to provide alternate distractions. Clearly, a few of the more tight knit social groups had decided to find their own entertainment. This was made even more apparent as a handful of drunken males bustled out of a nearby doorway wearing training garments and carrying long hardwood dueling staffs. They all laughed and took off at a run, nearly mowing down the unsuspecting trio making their way up the corridor. Cassandra growled and flashed them a disapproving look. Syn just grinned and shook his head.

"Drunken night dueling is something I do not miss…"

"I can only begin to imagine…" smiled Cass, rolling her eyes.

A short while later they managed to find Tau'ken-re's living quarters. This proved to be a somewhat arduous task, as the Medic kept forgetting where he was. After a prolonged farewell of drunken, constantly varying conversation, the male finally turned to his door. Mumbling something rather incoherent, Tau'ken-re accessed the small panel on the face of the door and staggered inside. Once the door had closed, Syn and Cass both looked at each other and laughed before stalking away to locate Siy'kaa's quarters…


	40. Spy Games

_No, I haven't forgotten Lethal Pact, my private life caught up with me, that's all..._

_Mar.  
_

* * *

Chapter 39: Spy Games…

Syn'kra-va'al and Cassandra had located the young traitor, Siy'kaa's, personal quarters without too many distractions, the most troublesome being a gathering in the neighboring residence on the opposite side of the corridor, which was fast growing in populace. Cassandra had clicked her frustration, but did as Syn asked of her and provided a distraction, a rather ample one at that. But not before he had copied the cipher Siy'kaa had inaugurated into her wrist device, enabling him access into the personal console that lay beyond the doorway. The Blade male had smiled as he quickly entered the young male's chamber. He could have entered by way of remote explosive, taking half the wall with him, and the guests across the corridor wouldn't have noticed. Cass seemed to have that effect on others, notably males, even more notably so: _drunken _males.

Syn felt naturally at home stalking silently around somewhere he shouldn't be, though before he attempted anything to do with the console, he surveyed the chamber. The dwellings of most operatives were easy to search, as they were kept impeccably clean, allowing the owner to know if anyone had intruded. Syn inspected all the usual places Yautja would hide anything they didn't want others to find, also looking for any recording devices or items used for sabotage. Syn hadn't expected to find anything, as Siy'kaa didn't appear to be paranoid enough to make a hard copy of any sensitive evidence he had. He hadn't been in the trade long enough.

Over time, any experienced operative worth their rank got used to the idea of always having something to hold over another. It became not only second nature, but a means to survive if things got out of hand. Being adept at combat was only useful when one was face to face with their opponent. It took real skill to bring down an enemy from the other side of the galaxy. Syn on the other hand often went a step further, preferring to watch the unfolding demise of his target while he himself remained in the clear. In all honesty, he did not keep much in the way of substantial evidence hidden; he had only a few stashes scattered across the vast Yautja systems. The Blade male did not rely too much on evidence, as it could be made to change, and fall back upon the operative. But had he been asked, he could recall any important information he required. Syn preferred to make alternative arrangements, maintaining a network of contacts that could be counted on to provide information or complete vital tasks that he himself was unable to, but never before had he been required to use these 'arrangements'.

There was a much simpler method that Bre'ta'ak had taught all of the O'ka'an Blade operatives, _'within one minute of meeting an intelligence contact, you should have already completed a plan to kill them.' _Such was part of Syn'kra-va'al's 'arrangements', although his were a little more detailed than most.

Looking in all the usual stow away places had only taken a minute as the quarters were not very large in terms of space. It did take longer to check for the more likely areas of hiding that could have been created. Yautja operatives called them _'kwei'dte'. _That was when Syn'kra-va'al found something he hadn't expected. The Blade male's initial visual scan of Siy'kaa's sleeping chamber had turned up nothing, but a closer inspection of one of the storage compartments showed signs of tampering. Syn had been quite surprised; usually a kwei'dte of this level showed minor external signs, not indicators that a typical Yautja would notice. Only a very sharp operative would pick up on such things, and that was if they were actually looking for something out of the ordinary. But Siy'kaa had done the job almost as good as Syn'kra-va'al himself. It was the very fine scratch upon the outer surface of the compartment's fascia that had given it away. Immediately, Syn backed away and turned to the main sleeping chamber panel. The compartments could be opened simply by touching a small sensor pad on the sliding door, but to sufficiently sabotage the storage space it was necessary to modify the remote open signal conduit in the main panel.

Syn'kra-va'al's once dormant, ultra-tuned senses flared back into life as his body's sudden throb of C'ntlip influenced excitement caused him to shudder slightly.

'_Calm… you must be out of practice…'_ Thei-de Ka'antyra teased with a mental hiss.

Syn ignored his violence-oriented persona and began to look carefully around the outside of the panel for signs of interference. Siy'kaa had surprised him with the expert preparation of his kwei'dte, so the Blade male was taking no chances. A detailed visual inspection of the sleeping chamber control panel revealed nothing out of the ordinary, so Syn turned his attention to the storage compartment. Another careful visual inspection of the sliding opening came first, and then Syn gently tapped the claw of his right index finger against the sensor pad. He watched calmly as the two foot square door silently retracted into the wall. As he expected, there was nothing of interest in the compartment itself. An armor maintenance kit, a set of lenses to suit a standard issue guard helmet and a utility belt that looked like it hadn't ever been used.

Syn smiled to himself and slightly poked his head into the opening to get a better look. Sure enough, there were more scratch marks on the inside of the compartment. Perhaps Siy'kaa wasn't that good after all. It was quite obvious that someone had tampered with the front of the receptacle that housed the sliding panel when in the open position. The correct manner in which to access the actual locking and release mechanism was to remove the outer wall panel of the area in question. This was done for maintenance purposes if anything ever faulted with the unit, which was quite an uncommon occurrence. But aside from requiring at least two Yautja to remove the outer panel, it was a noisy, time consuming task.

The Blade male removed his head from the wall and looked down at his wrist device, clicking his mandibles quietly. Taking a step backward he held his left arm straight out in front of him so he was looking at the end of the wrist unit closest to his shoulder. Using the very tip of a claw on his right hand, Syn carefully pushed opened a very small panel. It was about an inch long by a quarter inch wide. Under the small panel were two long, flat blades that were perfectly hidden, following the length of the wrist gauntlet. The male had to take a second to grin with pride; he had come up with the idea many decades before, and had never seen another Yautja with the same design. Syn had spent countless hours dismantling the entire unit and modifying it to suit. Then he had O'ka'an's best Master Trade weapons crafter, Xe'aka'an, forge the two thin, flat blades from the rare o'nt-uk alloy, for superior strength.

The two blades, when used in the correct manner, were the perfect tool to disengage not only the sliding panel from its receptacle, but most mechanical locks. As well as removing the panel from the wall in very little time, an operative was able to do so in dead silence. Withdrawing the pair of handmade tools from the bottom of his wrist gauntlet, Syn looked at them carefully. A very fine film of dust had gathered on their dull metallic surface. He smiled at the irony; so much time and effort had gone into creating possibly the most perfect item of tooling an operative could own, and they had barely been used.

After he had wiped the dust from the blades, out of respect more than anything else, Syn carefully inserted each of them into the small openings at the top and bottom of the sliding panel. The next step required skill and an excellent sense of touch. Syn closed his eyes and worked both tools delicately at once. It was crucial that both of the slide locks were disengaged simultaneously, or the panel would become unbalanced and very difficult to remove. The Blade male held his breath as his hands gently worked the blades until he felt them fall into the right places. With a quiet grunt, he pushed them both inward as hard as he could. The panel went slightly ajar in the receptacle, allowing Syn to pinch it between his claws and gently work it free of the wall. A moment later he was holding the panel in both hands, a grin on his face.

'_Who is out of practice…?'_ he asked himself.

The sliding panel, like most walling inside Yautja structures, was made from what looked like a glass fiber composite of sorts. Although the wall panels appeared synthetic, they were, in fact, made from the fibers of a low-lying, broadleaf plant that was grown as a subsidiary crop on many worlds. The method was very economical and had been in use for tens of thousands of years. As well as being a completely sustainable industry, the actual fibers of the plant that served as the base for the paneling were an excellent insulator of both sound and heat, and could be molded and manipulated into any shape or texture required. Most regular internal doors and storage accesses were made from the same fiber, only layered and pressed in thicker molds, then sealed with a much harder resin. In most cases, basic internal doors found in just about every Yautja dwelling were approximately one inch thick. This meant if one was so well inclined, the inside end of a sliding wall panel could be hollowed out to create the perfect stash hole, or kwei'dte. It _did_ take great skill to remove a door panel without obvious damage, but the real skill was hollowing out the end without cracking the resin.

Once the desired slick had been created, the panel could be replaced into the wall, and none would even know it was there. A size commonly seen was just big enough to secure what the Yautja called a 'data catch' or _ta'al'shra-ke_. These were small, thin crystalline plates embedded with millions of miniscule conduits capable of storing massive quantities of data.

Syn turned the panel over in his hands, and sure enough, he was rewarded with a small rectangular slit on the inside end. There was a small fastener preventing the data catch from falling out unintentionally, and Syn flicked it out with a claw and removed the hidden evidence. This technique of hiding data was used only by well seasoned operatives, and the extremely paranoid, though once again, Siy'kaa proved he wasn't as useless as he first appeared.

"Kwei'de pauk tel'sha, young pup…" Syn shook his head, a lopsided grin on his face as he stashed the data catch inside his formal robes. "_Now_ let me see what you have hidden on your console."

Carefully replacing the panel in the wall, Syn checked that everything else in the compartment was in exactly the same position as it had been before and tapped the sensor pad. The panel half closed then opened again, the release mechanism realigning itself before finally closing completely. The Blade male smiled with satisfaction before stepping silently out of Siy'kaa's sleeping area to the main chamber. Everything was as it was before he had entered; as an operative, Syn'kra-va'al had made sure of that.

The basic quarters in this installation were not overly large in terms of space, but they were quite well furnished. Especially in comparison with other Yautja facilities dotted throughout the galaxy. There were only two chambers in the quarters, the main chamber as one entered the living station, and the sleeping area. The whole unit was, in substance, a large pre-fabricated rectangular chamber simply divided into two. The living or main chamber contained small facilities for preparing and storing food if one was so well inclined. This small amenity was located on the left of the chamber as one entered. In the middle of the living area was a small rectangular table capable of seating six Yautja at a squeeze. On the right side of the chamber was a long, comfortable looking bench seat arrangement that followed the length of the wall until it came to the resident's console. The semicircular terminal was incorporated into the far right hand corner of the living chamber.

Syn'kra-va'al crouched before the console, once again looking for signs of sabotage. The same taunting sneer came back into his thoughts, _'You cannot be serious; the pup does not have the resolve to sabotage a console…'_

Syn smiled to himself, ignoring Thei-de Ka'antyra for the moment. There were several ways to interfere with a console without others knowing. The fortunate thing in this situation was that the console was part of an infrastructure. There were many directives in place that detected and prevented against tampering of most varieties. The Blade operative clicked quietly as he removed the maintenance cover and looked inside. Once again, he found himself in a state of surprise. Had he really been out of the game that long…?

A standard remote bomb had been wired into one of the subsidiary hardware ports. _This _was the right way to sabotage a console. Syn set his mandibles as his hand edged closer to the remote charge. Sure enough, when he got within a few inches, the device began to beep quietly.

"You dirty … Resolve he _has_…" Syn's voice trailed off, "Unhappy Cassandra is going to be…"

As a Yautja operative, one of the best _and_ worst things to endure was the technological evolution of the species. New weapons, tools and techniques made things much easier, but more often than not, the more autonomous devices became, the less prone they were to sabotage. Consoles and terminals were one of these things. Since most stealth specialists relied heavily on using their surroundings as potential weapons, they were well versed in quickly converting common household devices and equipment into explosive-laced traps. Only a few decades ago such a thing was an easy task, but now it had become a time consuming ordeal better suited to a technician than any other.

Because of all the directives that prevented tampering, several key commands had to be written to fool not only the terminal, but the whole network. The actual explosive component was quite straightforward in comparison. Taking a standard issue, self anchoring remote bomb, the operative would let the device self-synchronize to their wrist unit and set it to proximity mode, but leave it unarmed. Then came the task of splitting the cases of the small, but powerful device, being careful not to short any of the very fine conduits in the process. Once open, it was simple to disable the tiny proximity sensor, severely limiting its range to only a few inches. The typical detection radius was approximately five feet, so any Yautja that happened to discover the device and was unfamiliar with this type of sabotage would not be aware of its proximity mode, until they got too close. This prevented any Yautja from simply disconnecting the explosive. The final directive to be programmed ensured that only the _target_ activated the explosive when they used their specific cipher to access the console.

The resulting explosion would leave no evidence whatsoever, _if_ the console had been programmed correctly. Though the parent network to a specific terminal could tell if an auxiliary port was being used, there were ways to disguise just _what _it was being used for. This became yet another task more suited to a technician.

Syn carefully replaced the maintenance cover, shaking his head and clicking to himself. He didn't like being beaten at his own game. But there was a lighter side to the situation; whatever Siy'kaa had been trying to hide was on the data catch. The Blade operative stood slowly and stared down at the console, his mind working carefully through all the information regarding Siy'kaa. There was a fifty/fifty chance that the access cipher he had implanted to Cassandra's wrist device would detonate the terminal. Either that or it was the only safe access code to use.

'_What more is there to do but try?'_

"Not listening to you would be my first priority…" mumbled Syn as he turned and stepped quietly toward the main chamber entrance.

* * *

Cassandra was so busy 'distracting' others that she barely noticed the door to Siy'kaa's chamber open. It hadn't actually seemed like very long since Syn had entered the young traitor's chamber, but somehow, she managed to end up with another bowl of C'ntlip that just wouldn't seem to empty. Some of the Yautja speaking to her she recognized from Daan'sha's party, others seemed to have just arrived from off-world. Eyes roaming the small crowd, she blushed and turned away slightly when she saw the face of the male that she and Syn'kra-va'al had 'mistaken' for the Darkling.

Cass caught the warm scent of her male mere seconds before she felt his gentle touch on her shoulder. She turned and instinctively smiled down at Syn as he waited patiently for her to politely end the conversations between several other Yautja. The Blade operative led his 'underling' slowly away, toward Daan'sha's quarters with a playful wink, remaining silent until out of earshot. Syn purred quietly as he felt Cassandra gently rest a hand upon the small of his back. She sighed happily before flashing her mesmerizing eyes down at her male.

"Did you find anything of interest?"

"Several things… a few of which perhaps you will be unhappy with, I think."

"Such as…?" she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Siy'kaa played you… _Both _of us, I meant." Syn quickly corrected himself "He is _much_ more intelligent than I first gave him credit for."

"How…?" Cass scowled "What did you discover?"

Syn smiled sympathetically as he reached into his formal robe and withdrew the data catch. He held it in the palm of his right hand so Cassandra could see it. She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes.

"That is a taa…" she paused to concentrate for a moment "Ta'al'shra-ke. Saa'retah informed me about the use of data catches."

"Correct…" nodded Syn.

"What did I miss…?" she shook her head slightly, her bitter mood becoming obvious on her scent.

"You missed nothing." Syn chuckled softly "Such a thing can happen often in an interrogation; you were not the only one he deceived."

"No…" she growled, "He had to have a Tell… Something I missed."

"It matters not." The Blade male shook his head once with a growl. "Be realistic, you cannot be so judgmental of your abilities. Amazing you performed for your first interrogation. Normally an underling would not even be allowed to witness such an event, let alone assist. _Proud_ you made me this evening."

Syn didn't like how Cassandra was so hard on herself; she was an amazing being, and needed to take the time to stop and assess her position more often. _Especially _before jumping to the conclusion the _she _was responsible. Perhaps that was normal for an Ooman, but an Ooman she was no longer. The Yautja male sighed as he closed his hand around the data catch and stowed it back inside his robes. Cass forced a weak smile. Her C'ntlip high was still present, though it was becoming less enjoyable as the night lingered on. She gestured to Syn's hand as he removed it from his robes.

"Anxious you are becoming, what _did _Siy'kaa hide from me...? _Us._"

"Whatever he told you, it was the truth…"

"You are certain?"

"I do not doubt it. What reason has he to lie when he thinks he could destroy the _only _witnesses?" Syn flashed a sideways grin at Cass' confused expression, "Sabotaged his console Siy'kaa has…"

"… I do not believe it… I honestly thought that he was being genuine… But the whole time, he was deceiving me."

"Reading another Yautja operative is something that can only be learnt over time."

"Amusing…" Cass grinned suddenly "Are you not only quite young yourself?"

"Older than you." he replied with a warm smile "And I did not say that I knew he was being deceptive, but I _did_ suspect it."

"I must really learn how you do that…"

"It is quite simple really. Do not trust anyone…" Syn finished with a wink.

"Funny you should mention that… What does 'lou-dte asei-li' mean?"

"Where did you hear that?" Syn asked, furrowing his brow.

"Siy'kaa called me that… what does it mean…?"

"I _was_ going to let him live…" Syn kept walking, without breaking pace, a grim look replacing his previous smile. "Now, once he has outlived his usefulness, I am going to hand him directly to the Ayn'kra."

"…" Cassandra was lost for words for a moment. "It means something that would make you _kill_…?"

"Indeed." he replied shortly, obvious anger simmering in his tone.

"Tell me, what is its meaning?"

"No…" Syn tried to avoid Cassandra's hard gaze, but she did bring back a lot of old memories. Finally he caved. "… Lou-dte asei-li is the colloquial term used for a female that… sells her body…" he finished with a scowl.

"Oh…" Cass was a little taken aback, "I do not even know what to say to that…"

"Worry not, in due time, you can watch him suffer. For now, we can play _him_. Eventually Siy'kaa is going to die, and until that time, I am going to make him as uncomfortable as possible."

"What have you in mind Syn?"

"Well, the cipher he gave us was not safe access into his console; it was a detonation key, I am certain of it. That is the only reason he gave it to you, because he _knew _we would go directly to his quarters to investigate."

"He would have made an excellent operative…?"

"Aside from the fact that he doubted my _own_ abilities… probably. I did not even bother to try and access the console before I had searched his chambers. After I found the ta'al'shra-ke, I knew he was trying to lead us astray."

"Now we can play it back off him."

"Exactly…" Syn smiled honestly and leant into Cassandra as they continued slowly toward Daan'sha's chambers, listening to all the post celebration gatherings continue as they walked. "And tomorrow, we can resume your training."

"I like the sound of that." purred Cass.

* * *

"…The pivot is difficult…"

"Wait, just hold that movement…" Syn laughed, "I will demonstrate…"

Syn'kra-va'al had definitely been serious about resuming Cassandra's training, and working her much harder than usual. She thought to herself that he was taking Daan'sha's drunken words perhaps a little too seriously, getting in as much training time as possible before they were to leave the Yautja research compound. They had awakened early and left the large living quarters quietly before Saa'retah and Daan'sha had risen, helping themselves to some fruit before training. Syn had explained that after such an occasion, Daan'sha would not expect many to report to their duties the next day. This was obvious as the large corridors were abandoned and ghostly quiet.

The familiar smell inside the Kehrite was welcoming to both the Blade operatives, Cassandra more so than her male. The large, well developed training hall had been the first place she had really felt like a Yautja. And now, every time she entered, she took a deep breath and thoroughly enjoyed herself for a few seconds. And although it accented her figure to amazing proportions, she was glad to be out of the formal dress and back into her training gear. The scent for Syn'kra-va'al was a little different; it was the same as many other Kehrite he had trained in over the years. Sweat, adrenaline, focus, though _this _particular training hall lacked the sometimes strong overtone of blood that was often noticeable.

There were only two other Yautja in the chamber as they entered, both guards, and both were dueling lazily, talking quietly among themselves. They looked over as Syn and Cass entered, nodded politely before going back to their training. The two guards were familiar to the Blade operatives; Cassandra had seen them in the Kehrite during every one of her sessions.

Syn's own training regime, as he explained it, was focused primarily on body control and stealth. This was the way the Dark Blade elder Bre'ta'ak had trained him after his time with the Bct'makor Clan. There were more appropriate and easier ways of training for combat, but to condition one's body to the utmost level, the level _needed_ to survive as a Blade operative, effort was required.

The morning's routine started like all the others; Syn stretched his lean, powerful frame with Cassandra, talking to her about the muscle groups that she needed to focus on for that session. Apparently, Ju'lyn-zal hadn't been training hard enough. Upon the mention of his rather _blasé_ statement, Cass had half expected the ghostly being to make an appearance. The only appearance that occurred was another male staggering resignedly into the chamber. After the rather detailed stretching session, Syn'kra-va'al had Cassandra go over several of the basic defensive stances she had already learnt. According to her 'Trainer' the Dark Blade stealth arts were difficult skills to learn, and not every Yautja was able to master them. For this reason, he had her first accustom herself with basic structuring instead of going straight into the detailed stances.

Syn also took distinct advantage of Cassandra's ability to absorb information; it made teaching her much simpler, not to mention quicker. But a few of the slightly more advanced Blade defensive structures still took some getting used to. It helped Cass to know that Syn had great confidence in her as well as knowing that her body was quite physically able. Though at the moment, a rather oddly timed, alternate foreleg pivot-block maneuver was giving her no small amount of frustration. Syn had shown her how to do it with perfect execution, but she was finding it hard to get the timing right. It didn't help that the Blade male found it amusing when Cass struggled; she became easily annoyed when she didn't grasp things right away. Impatience was her biggest flaw, and Syn was learning to work around that.

"… watch the timing…" Syn laughed quietly as he slowed the defensive maneuver so Cassandra could watch once again.

"Grrr…ahhh," Cass growled as she attempted it again and failed.

"You are close!" Syn smiled and stepped closer to his heart mate "Do not over-extend your right leg… Here…"

Cassandra balanced on her left leg as Syn approached and stopped her mid-motion, placing his left hand on the small of her back. Cass blushed slightly as the Blade male gently ran his hand under her thigh, supporting her raised right leg just behind the knee. With careful force, he moved the leg closer to her body as well as pushing it to her left slightly to offset the uneven weight distribution.

"This position is where your legs should be…" he nodded "Try again now, remember to time yourself correctly."

Cassandra nodded, still blushing slightly, and relaxed her body as Syn backed away, giving her some room. After a few moments, she gave a small grunt and kicked out, leading with her right, then left. As soon as both feet were back on solid ground, she grinned, knowing it was an almost perfect execution. Syn clicked and growled with pride; he had seen other Yautja struggle with this step block greatly before mastering it.

"Well done. Near perfect." her male smiled.

"Let me practice a little more and it _will _be perfect."

"I do not doubt that for one moment…"

After a short while of repeating the foreleg pivot block, making sure her timing was impeccable, Syn'kra-va'al showed Cassandra a simple three hit back hand combination that would follow through well. This was quite simple; her previous knowledge of Human martial arts aided her, as it had on more than one occasion. After only a few attempts, Syn nodded and suggested that she try the pivot block first, then the back hand combination.

The Blade male smiled, containing his pride for the most part as Cassandra once again performed an almost perfect execution. The two guards who had been dueling lazily on the other side of the chamber now were both standing still, eyes wide as they watched the two Blade operatives. Even as Syn'kra-va'al and Cass moved on to several different, more specific training regimens, they continued to watch, dumbfounded. Eventually, they began to edge closer to where the pair were really getting into their session. Syn noticed their attention from the corner of his eye and grinned. If they thought that was amazing, they would fall over watching a full contact Blade sparring session. But that would have to wait until later; he hadn't given much thought to teaching Cassandra anything offensive yet, she had a lot of defense to learn first.

Every now and then other Yautja would enter the chamber, be they by themselves or in a group, and they all nodded respectfully to the Blade operatives. It was starting to get busy when Syn decided it might be of some benefit if he himself started his own training. Still instructing Cassandra, he often paused to offer advice on her body position, or answer any questions she had about what _he_ was doing. After another two hours of intensive defense training, Syn decided it was time to test Cass and see how all her hard work was paying off. After only three days in her new body, she was already learning how to string some moderately advanced defense combinations together with amazing structure. After finishing a long, rolling evasive-offense maneuver, Syn landed in a semi-crouched position, his right leg stretched out behind him.

As he got back to his feet, he still felt the eyes of the other Yautja upon him, but he looked only at Cassandra, who was grinning down at him with her dazzling smile. He winked back at her playfully and pointed to the far wall of the chamber.

"Come. Let us see how you are progressing…"

Cass nodded once and followed Syn obediently, a definite spring in her step. Even as a Gene-Tech she had enjoyed the rush of physical training, but now that she had _this _body, it was a different story. Now she had speed and reaction reflexes that her old body could only dream of, not to mention the strength and sheer size advantage. She smiled to herself as they walked at a brisk pace to the rearward section of the chamber. Cass had seen Yautja using the several smaller sized dueling circles here before. Unlike the main combat rings in the middle of the Kehrite, one did not face a live opponent, merely a projection. But just because the training Challenger was not real it did not mean that only one's _ego _took a beating if they lost. Thanks to the frighteningly advanced consoles that powered the interactive holograms, every time the Challenger landed a blow that was not successfully defended, pain was induced into the Yautja opponent by means of a Direct Neural Interface. Though the pain was not physical, it still manifested in the nervous system the same way, so it felt real.

The hologram itself could only be described as a 'one-way' contact surface. The Yautja opponent could strike the Challenger and feel as if they were hitting a solid object, but not vice versa. These training systems were not overly common among the general population, though most well established clans had at least one in their Kehrite.

Cassandra listened intently as Syn explained how the devices worked. Each training ring had a simple looking console installed into the wall adjacent to its position in the large chamber. None of the rings were in use at the time, so the pair walked toward the terminal of the middle circle. Just above each of the terminals was a small storage compartment. Cass watched as Syn tapped a pad on the outer surface and the partition opened. Inside was what looked to be the top section of a Hunters mask. The Blade male grabbed it out and handed it to Cassandra.

"Place this on your head. You will feel a moment of unease."

Cass did as instructed with a smile. She had experienced unimaginable pain, almost died, several times, _and_ had her entire consciousness transferred into a completely alien body. She was the master of 'unease.' The Interface Helmet beeped once as the Blade trainee placed it gently upon the crown of her head. The inside surface felt very soft and pliable against her skin, and after another beep, it began to slowly mold to the shape of her head. Her eyes widened slightly and a bizarre expression spread across her face. Syn saw her reaction and grinned. It felt like a strange sort of creature was coupling with her head. Cass watched as Syn turned back to the console and enabled a basic defense training program. There was a slight lightheadedness as the Neural Interface synchronized with Cassandra's mind, and then the helmet gave a final long beep as it completed its process.

In the training circle behind them, the projected hologram of a Yautja female suddenly appeared, glowing a faint blue color. Syn turned back to Cass and smiled, pointing a clawed finger in the direction of the training ring. Right from the start she had noticed how seriously he took the training, both his and her own.

"Step out onto the sand…"

Cassandra nodded once, watching the Challenger, her long legs moving with graceful yet decisive movements. It was not an uncommon occurrence to have an artificial intelligence staring back at her. Even the Humans had similar holographic interfaces, though theirs were quite rudimentary in comparison. Given their desire for reverse engineering technology from other races, there was no second guess as to where the 'idea' had originated.

The training projection watched in turn with ghostly silence as Cassandra stepped closer to the circle. As soon as her feet contacted the fine sand, the holographic female took several steps back, putting distance between them.

"From the console I have set a basic program." Syn spoke calmly from the edge of the terminal he spoke of, "When ready you are, you need only think it. From your mind the console will extrapolate your skill level, to a degree." The Blade male winked and tapped his own head.

"To a degree…?"

"The way it is operating at the present moment, the system learns from each individual, how you fight, your perception, your defenses and your weaknesses. Though as I have said, it will only do this to a certain extent under its current operating directive."

"All I need do is think…" Cassandra's voice trailed off.

The Blade male watched, somewhat perplexed as the projection flashed a deep red color and sprang unexpectedly toward its Yautja opponent. Cassandra was a little surprised at the Challenger's reaction speed. Clearly the program picked up on her basic ability and was out to test her agility. Syn growled quietly as his female purposely hesitated for a second before timing herself perfectly and quickly stepped sideways around the Challenger. Cass was more than ready as the projection righted itself, feinted once, then pounced forward. The Blade female stepped back with her left leg, turning her whole body around slightly. The two dueling guards who were in the Kehrite when the Blade pair entered both watched in dismay as Cass purposefully hesitated once more, longer than most would. But when she finally cut loose, the two males could not believe their eyes; never before had they seen such speed.

Cass deliberately waited until the very last second to react; she would indeed 'teach' the Challenger about _her_ reaction time. Syn'kra-va'al had voiced his opinion on many occasions about being able to read an opponent. The Blade male believed that this was possibly the most important aspect of combat. The present issue at hand was that it was impossible to 'read' the projected Challenger as it had no scent and its face remained blank. The Blade female watched with a hawk-like stare and an eager smile as the gap closed between them. Just as it looked as though Cassandra was going to be flattened by a rapid elbow strike, she dropped her right shoulder and stepped forward with a powerful forced block. The Challenger was knocked backward momentarily, then like clockwork, Cass continued on as it righted itself and kicked out at her legs. The timing could not have been better as the Blade female executed a perfect foreleg pivot-block, knocking the projections legs away, simultaneously.

Syn'kra-va'al looked over at the others who were watching and grinned with pride. Without breaking momentum, Cassandra took a step closer to her opponent and before the projection could react, the Yautja female spun backward on her left heel. Gaining momentum, Cass bared her tusks as the first of three rapid backhand strikes contacted the Challengers face. After the final blow had landed, Cassandra kicked her right leg straight up and pounded her heel down atop of the projections head. Tae Kwando had been one of her favorite arts as a 'human'.

Just as the artificial combatant collapsed to the ground, its aura returning to a faint blue color, the large doors to the Kehrite opened and everyone looked up to see Avaal'ekan walking purposefully toward the rear of the chamber. Like Syn, he wore only basic training bottoms. His form was wiry, not quite as muscled as the Dark Blade male, but his experience was obvious. Syn'kra-va'al growled and stepped away from the terminal, next to the edge of the training ring.

"This should provide some excitement…"

He had to be careful, though, he knew Cassandra was looking for _any_ excuse to start a fight with Avaal'ekan. As curious as the Blade male was about such an engagement, he knew the outcome would not be in Cass' favor; Avaal'ekan was much more dangerous than he first appeared to be. Syn, on the other hand, was none too concerned about his _own_ clash with the Rylt'ah. In fact, it was something that he had been thinking about for the past few days. Given Daan'sha's actions the previous night, Syn'kra-va'al was in no mood to barter for the acceptance of his 'friend'. That being said, if Avaal'ekan's intrusion happened to provoke Syn in to beating him into a pulp, so be it.

Cass watched insightfully as the guard chief approached. His scent, though faint from a distance, enforced the expression upon his face. She closed her eyes in concentration for a second, shutting down the Challenger training console. Once the projection had disappeared, she pulled the strange pad-like helmet from the top of her head and let it drop onto the fine sand. Stepping out of the training ring, the able-bodied female stood tall next to her male, her arms folded across her chest. Cassandra could feel a rush of energy spreading through her body; it started from her chest and pulsed outward with the gradually increasing rhythm of her hearts. She eyeballed the Rylt'ah as he approached, glaring at him. Syn detected her mood almost before it happened and shook his head slightly. Once again, Cass was experiencing a new sensation from her body, the Yautja adrenaline was very potent and she could feel it now more than ever. She wanted to do the right thing by her male, but the urge to fight was almost overpowering. By now many had stopped what they were doing and were watching eagerly, like they had been expecting something to happen.

Avaal'ekan's scent did him no justice. He was clearly threatened by the Dark Blade male, and though he tried to hide his emotion, it still overpowered his anger. Syn was disappointed; he had not expected such primitive behavior from a Yautja as highly ranked as the Rylt'ah. As the distance closed between them, a sudden snarl ripped from Cassandra's throat, her knuckles popping as she clenched her fists. Before Syn could stop her, she started forward, to face her new Challenger…


	41. Let Me Out

Chapter 40: Let Me Out…

Cassandra was on the verge of being oblivious to every other Yautja in the Kehrite. She could hear her hearts thumping behind narrowed eyes that smouldered with malice. The adrenaline that coursed through her veins was persuasive, like it actually changed her personality, making her _want_ to fight. The guard chief was taken aback as the Dark Blade 'trainee' approached him, her tusks bared. Several onlookers stared in disbelief. Ultimately, it was a low, dominant growl from Syn'kra-va'al that froze her, midstride. Like the Yautja adrenaline, deep down, at a more primordial level, her body _knew_ that it must obey the authority of that sound. Cass hung her head in submissiveness as Syn approached from behind. She backed away a few steps as he placed an understanding hand on her shoulder, though his stare was focused on Avaal'ekan.

"There is nothing I have to say to you, Avaal'ekan."

"You need not say anything; merely keep your _pet_ on a shorter leash…"

"Your lack of respect and constant antagonizing may force me to let her do as she wishes. If I were you, I would be mindful of what comes out of my mouth next."

"Stop acting as if nothing wrong you have ever done!" he blurted out, "Read the O'ka'an Council's database I have. I know _all_ about you…"

"Why do you not tell every Yautja here what you 'know', Avaal'ekan?" Syn baited him, "Do tell, there are many who are waiting… Like to hear what you think you know, I would."

"You gave me your word. You mislead me into thinking we had an understanding." spat the Rylt'ah, ignoring Syn's previous question.

"Was it I who mislead you? Or _you _who did not respect _us_…?" Syn waved a hand calmly in Cassandra's direction.

"_US…? _No respectable bond there can be between a failed operative and an inexperienced underling! You speak as if your relationship with this _youngling_ means something!"

"Words will not settle this…" Syn had a dark, malevolent look in his eyes as his voice punctured the new quiet of the room, "Clearly it is a Jehdin challenge you seek."

Avaal'ekan merely glared at the Blade male as he gestured toward one of the main duelling circles in the centre of the chamber. Syn wasted no time, stretching his legs as he stepped toward the sand filled ring. The fine grains were almost welcoming underfoot, the earthy scent bringing back many memories for Syn'kra-va'al. Before he knew it, the Rylt'ah was stepping into the large circle, two duelling staffs, or 'Jehdin-nata', in hand. It had been a long time since the Blade male had duelled with another as advanced as Avaal'ekan, and he was feeling slightly uneasy, though he hid his feelings well. Outwardly he was the epitome of confidence as he relaxed into a ready stance, his body settling in to do what it had been trained for. Without hesitation, Avaal'ekan threw one of the staffs to his opponent and bent his knees, leaning forward slightly as he held the hardwood staff at three quarter length, a Guard technique.

Syn caught the staff deftly and carefully focused on Avaal'ekan as he readied himself. He had seen skilled Ney'ca'a guards readily put down evenly matched opponents on more than one occasion. But his ability to read Yautja better than most served him well; he could tell that Avaal'ekan was fast becoming more and more edgy. The Blade male didn't even look at the staff that he was holding in his left hand, his finely-tuned senses had already told him what he needed to know. His initial touch revealed that it was smooth, but still had a few rough spots. That, coupled with the sharp scent, told him that the staff was still quite fresh and supple. Even that miniscule bit of insight could put him one step ahead of Avaal'ekan, and would no doubt prove to be useful before the duel ended.

Syn'kra-va'al was younger than many of the Yautja in the chamber, this was widely known, but the unnatural level of experience for one his age had always been something that had preceded him, and now had most holding their breath in anticipation. Cassandra watched her male with an incisive stare, though she was more nervous than any other in the chamber. Never before had Cass seen him in full combat with another, and she found herself hoping that all of the rumours she had heard about Syn'kra-va'al were true. Doubt was not an issue; it was more the fact that most of the Yautja now in the Kehrite were guards, and no doubt, strong supporters of their Rylt'ah. If Syn'kra-va'al had taught her anything in the short time they had spent together, it was that observation was very important in any combat situation.

Like Cassandra, Avaal'ekan had also _heard_ about what he would be up against, but he had never actually _seen_ Syn face another in a duelling challenge. The guard chief was certain that most of the things he had heard had been exaggerated. Mentally snorting, he flexed his fingers around his staff. He would put this disgraced upstart back in his place easily enough. He held his stance strong as a ghostly silence seemed to descend upon the large training chamber. The Dark Blade operative handled his Jehdin-nata loosely in his right hand, almost as if he was in two minds about using it. His standpoint was almost as relaxed, merely following Avaal'ekan with his eyes as he began to circle.

The Blade male took long, relaxed breaths as the Rylt'ah edged closer. Either Avaal'ekan was not a very regular duelling combatant or he had no desire to try and hide his nervous posture. An antagonizing voice broke the calm that Syn was trying to maintain over his thoughts.

'_The feel of that fresh staff underhand, the earthy aroma from the sand, it is almost like a welcoming celebration for you, is it not…?'_

Ignoring the menacing Thei-de Ka'antyra, Syn calmly began to pace sideways, keeping some distance between Avaal'ekan and himself. In most circumstances Syn'kra-va'al preferred to wait for his opponent to make the first move, this way gave him more time to observe. In certain situations this was not always successful, as some opponents were like minded, but Avaal'ekan was not. Timing himself so the Blade male was midstride, the guard chief lashed out with a lightning fast jab-swing. There were several surprised murmurs as Syn simply ducked his head down then quickly to the side to avoid the two point attack. As if to mock the Rylt'ah, he kept pacing, never breaking stride, always vigilant.

Syn'kra-va'al knew Avaal'ekan was simply testing his reaction speed, and after several more failed offensive contacts, the Blade male deliberately hesitated, making sure the staff only missed his body by a hair's breadth. It was working to the observers, but there was only one way to make the Guard Chief actually _believe _that he was faster. As the next rapid, jabbing combination came at him, Syn purposefully overstepped his mark and created the perfect hesitation for Avaal'ekan to strike while the Blade male corrected himself. The pain was not great, but no matter how much training one undertook, a landed blow from an opponent was _usually _something to avoid.

There were several gasps from the increasing number of Yautja in the chamber as Syn staggered slightly when the staff contacted the lower right side of his ribcage. The male operative noted the ghost of Avaal'ekan's smile and ignored the sting of the welt on his side. Both the males exchanged silent stares as they continued to pace, again Syn delaying his reaction to the guard chief's rapid jabs.

'_What are you doing…?' _the annoyed, mental grumble came back once more, _'You know you are much faster than he, stop toying with the Rylt'ah and show some offense! Let ME OUT!'_

It seemed that news had begun to travel as more Yautja eagerly rushed into the chamber. It was as if most had been expecting something of this nature to happen. Cassandra could see several Yautja she had met the previous evening in the ever increasing crowd. Then the Blade female saw something that made her grin. Out of nowhere Ul'teh, the facilities communication technician, had appeared and was bustling through the throng of excited Yautja, his left arm waving overhead as he began to speak loudly.

"Excellent odds are to be had upon this duel! I will be taking all stakes at ten percent commission! Synchronize your wrist devices to mine to place your wager, and remember, no one has a better gambling register than I!"

For a moment, most seemed to ignore Ul'teh, who by all accounts was still rolling drunk from the night before. But after a few short minutes of his enthusiastic commentating Cassandra noticed one or two of the observers begin to casually fiddle with their wrist units. Many of the others began to notice this behaviour as well, and a few minutes later the chamber was bustling with the further excitement of wasted credits.

"…Syn'kra-va'al of O'ka'an! _Many _Yautja know of his reputation! But is it to be done away by the blinding speed of your own Avaal'ekan…? …And _Ba'er-ta'al_, I am surprised, throwing credits around like you get paid more than any other!"

The bustling anticipation of interested observers and those gambling alike was something Syn'kra-va'al had been taught to disregard _long _ago. In his first few years of training under The Dark Blade Elder, Bre'ta'ak, Syn's understanding of Jehdin had been ripped away from him, shaken, turned upside down, shaken again, thrown to the ground, stomped on, then finally set on fire. Bre'ta'ak had more or less told him that the only reason he had been accepted into the ranks of the Blade Clan was his agility and his composure under pressure. And now, as Syn circled his opponent in his first serious duel in many years, the Blade male's self-control subtly began to appear. As the minutes passed, and Avaal'ekan became more aggressive while Syn remained calm, the older Yautja in the crowd and those with more experience in Jehdin combat began to realize that the younger male was leading the Rylt'ah astray.

Syn'kra-va'al had his eyes only on his opponent, who was fast becoming impatient. Avaal'ekan had taken many strikes at the Blade male since his first and only contact strike, and every one had missed. Syn had dearly missed the feeling of toying with another in such a manner, and every now and then he would hesitate as the guard chief jabbed at him. Then, just as the staff was about to hit, he would duck away with ease. Whether it was because of his long awaited return to duty, or the simple fact that he knew Cassandra was watching, the younger male felt faster than ever. He could hear Ul'teh in the background, his piercing voice echoing over the excited babble. Four years before, this manner of event was a rather common occurrence for Syn'kra-va'al. Often, he and the other younger Blade operatives would enrol themselves in competitive Jehdin tournaments across many Yautja systems when they were granted their own time.

Something inside Avaal'ekan niggled that he should be more patient, a lot like his opponent, but his anger was getting the best of him. So much emotion he kept hidden on a daily basis and now it bubbled to the surface in an overwhelming concoction. He hissed as he jabbed at Syn's throat once more, malice evident in the way he was striking. Syn smiled as he evaded the attack.

"Overcommit you do. You need to learn more control…"

"_You _need to learn to mind your own affairs!" growled the Rylt'ah, stepping closer and taking a powerful swing.

There was a sharp clack as Syn raised his own staff and parried the blow. Ducking low underneath Avaal'ekan's outstretched right arm, he kicked his legs out from under him. A soft thud sounded as he landed, sand rolling away from the impact. There were numerous growls from onlookers as the guard chief lay on his back for a moment, apparently stunned. Syn glanced into the crowd and furrowed his brow; the number of Yautja had grown substantially. He scanned a few faces until meeting the stare of his 'underling'. He smiled at her briefly before turning his attention back to Avaal'ekan, who had recovered and swiftly risen. The older male snarled his animosity as he approached Syn'kra-va'al once again.

"Much harder you will have to try…" whispered the Blade male, so only his opponent could hear.

"Much more I have for you… Pup…" came the vengeful response.

Syn'kra-va'al merely laughed quietly and raised his staff to block several quick jabs aimed at his upper body. The sounds of the duelling staffs clashing were so fast it was hard to distinguish the individual blows. For a brief second after the jab combination, Syn pulled his staff away, deliberately leaving himself open. Avaal'ekan took the advantage without hesitation, this time lunging hard at his opponent's head. The younger male sidestepped the heavy strike with flawless foot work, changing his position to face the guard chief's now exposed right side.

Avaal'ekan's eyes went wide the second he realized Syn'kra-va'al had feinted. He barely had time to turn his head and see the younger male throwing his staff straight up in the air, discarding it while launching himself toward the startled Rylt'ah. Syn forced his body forward with his left leg while bringing up his right knee and thrusting it as hard as he could into Avaal'ekan's exposed ribs. For a microsecond it seemed as if Syn hung in suspended animation before pushing himself away from the guard chief and landing on the fine sand in a crouched position. The Blade male watched Avaal'ekan stagger for half a second before he reached out with his right hand to catch his falling staff, a rather ostentatious conclusion that brought a fleeting smirk to his calm features.

Avaal'ekan hissed as he drew in a pained breath. Without warning he lashed out once more, as hard as he could, this time with success. Syn'kra-va'al heard several satisfied growls from observers as the older male's staff knocked his feet out from under him. Unlike the guard chief, Syn was back on his feet and in his ready position in mere seconds, his staff clenched at half-length as he tried to keep a sudden surge of anger at bay. The Blade male could feel the fine grains of sand on his back, a sensation he had always hated.

'_That is why you do not show off…'_ Thei-de Ka'antyra grumbled.

'_Much like Bre'ta'ak you sound.' _thought Syn as he stepped closer to Avaal'ekan's hit range, goading him to strike again.

There was no more wasted time between the two males; the guard chief had Syn'kra-va'al on rapid defence with a hard, rushing multi point attack. Still holding his staff at half length, Syn was able to use both ends to swiftly parry most of Avaal'ekan's assault, though he did land a few semi-deflected blows. The older male was indeed letting his anger get the best of him, and it made him stronger, but it took away his rational thought. He took risks that usually a seasoned Yautja would not, and often he was rewarded only with a sharp thwack from Syn'kra-va'al's staff. Grunting, Ava rushed again, leading in with a powerful overhead strike. The Blade male was ready and let his Jehdin-nata slip through his right hand so he was holding it at one end. Swinging it up, Syn caught the other end with his left hand, and held the staff up with both hands over his head to brace the powerful blow. As soon as the guard chief's staff collided with a sharp crack, Syn stepped forward, still holding his own weapon in a braced position. Avaal'ekan had to think fast, his younger opponent had an obvious habit of stepping in close where staff weapons had no use. But before he could even plan his counter, Syn'kra-va'al lashed out, ramming his braced staff into the older male's throat. The dull, hammering pain shot through his body as he fought for breath. The time he had while Avaal'ekan recovered would have been more than enough for Syn'kra-va'al to really wind up and unleash some serious damage, but there was no point. He merely sidestepped calmly around Ava and swept his legs out from under him.

Jehdin combat, true Jehdin combat, was not a fight to the death. It was more of a show of one's abilities, both physical and mental. More or less, the loser was the one who spend the most time on his or her back. 'Thei-de Chi'va'ka', on the other hand, was a direct translation for 'Death Challenge'. Despite the fact that as a civilization the Yautja were quite advanced, both technologically and collectively, there were still _many_ more primitive traditions that had remained persistent for thousands of years.

Avaal'ekan swore through gritted tusks as he rolled quickly to his feet and charged at Syn'kra-va'al once more. The impact of Jehdin-nata clashing was so violent it sent the recently reappointed dark blade operative staggering backward. Syn struggled for his footing, and he knew if he continued to hold onto the duelling staff, it would be more of a hindrance than a help. The guard chief didn't wait for his young challenger to fall; he charged again, swinging hard at Syn'kra-va'al's legs. Picking his moment perfectly, Syn grunted and simply let the staff fall from his right hand and used his currently lopsided stance to his advantage. Bending over backward, he kicked out his feet just as Avaal'ekan swung as hard as he could. There was a stunned silence when the duelling staff whistled under Syn's feet, his body airborne for a moment.

Syn'kra-va'al struggled to prolong his hesitation, but it was crucial that he try and regain as much balance as he could. Many Yautja gaped, wide eyed, as it looked as though the Blade operative would surely crash to the ground in a painful, backward-dive. Avaal'ekan watched, bitterly helpless as Syn stretched out both arms, rapidly slowing his headlong decent. The crowd's fervent attention never wavered as the Blade male balanced on his hands for a split second. During that impartial instant, Syn'kra-va'al tucked his legs into his body slightly, lining up Avaal'ekan's chest as his target. Then, with a loud, impulsive growl, the younger male pushed off hard with his arms. The older Rylt'ah knew he could not evade in time, so he skilfully moved his staff into position in an attempt to dull the blow. When the moment was right, using the momentum already provided by his arms, Syn extended his powerful legs with an explosive movement. The force from the impact was great; if Avaal'ekan hadn't braced his Jehdin-nata over his chest, he would have several broken ribs at least. Even as it was, the guard chief was sent flying backward, out of the duelling circle.

Cassandra gasped as she watched Avaal'ekan slamming into several onlookers, knocking them all to the ground in a tangle of limbs. She hadn't really given much thought to the severity of the matter at hand; obviously there was a bit more to it than two males 'butting heads'. The latest addition to O'ka'an's Blade Clan stared hard at her male, trying to make eye contact. She wasn't angry at him, after all Avaal'ekan had done nothing to make her feel welcome, but she had never expected to see something so excessive in a 'duel'. The sheer speed, not to mention _power _of the attack was almost on the boundary of her understanding of physics. That being said, Cass still had yet to understand _Yautja _physical science. As Avaal'ekan clambered to his feet, swearing loudly over Ul'teh's running commentary, the Blade female made a mental note to learn more about the art and proper conduct of Jehdin combat.

* * *

For a great part of the morning, Da'an'sha's facility remained unusually desolate as the Yautja tenured there made the best use of the day's lenience they had been given. A great many of them were still recovering from the previous night's celebrations, though there were more than a few who were enjoying the peace and quiet, working through research tasks or personal projects. The southernmost wing of the complex, however, spent a good deal of time _being _desolate as its access was restricted to most personnel. This confidentiality was due to the fact that most weapons and technological advancements were conceived here, making them prime targets of theft and espionage among Yautja society. Needless to say, the handful of researchers and technicians that _were _granted access into the southern wing did so under constant surveillance.

Of these few development technicians of the southern quadrant, Xa'el was the only one not sleeping off an excessive consumption of C'ntlip. And also in contrast to the other armament developers, 'Old One' as he was more aptly known, was employed out of direct request from the Yau'te Council. During his younger years, Xa'el had been a master operative for the Council of Yau'te Prime, who were _the _Ruling Body of Yautja. But as his years slowly progressed, his usefulness as a field operative diminished. There were younger, faster, _better_ operatives to take his place, leaving the old male's future in the hands of the Yau'te Council. This became a rather peculiar situation for both parties since their 'Coverts' rarely lived long enough to see retirement. Many heated meetings between ruling Council leaders from all over the galaxy caused headache after headache for operative and politician alike. It ultimately boiled down to the decades of sensitive information inside Xa'el's mind. As honorable as his position had been, it was _because_ the weathered male had served the Yau'te Council that all this had been brought upon him.

Being one of the largest ruling bodies, not to mention the political capital of Yautja society meant that not only had Xa'el been exposed to the secrets of his own Council, but the Councils of _many _other Yautja systems as well. The entire ruling bodies aside, the individual clans whose highest ranking elders made up the ranks of these governments were also at risk. Some of their darkest kept secrets had been made common knowledge to Xa'el during his missions under the command of the Ruling Body of Yautja. Of course this form of information was never intentionally imparted upon the old male. It was second nature for an operative to discover these things without having to be told. So for Xa'el, the end of his time as an active Covert came only with hostilities. No great ceremony to honor his hundreds of years of dedicated service. Not even a simple token of thanks. Instead, once the political smoke had cleared from the mirrors, Xa'el was offered two options; permanent employment as a weapons development consultant at an undisclosed location, OR 'permanent dismissal'.

Feeling a little more than chastised, Xa'el decided that, given he maintained a master ranking with near on every Yautja weapon that fired a projectile, held an edge or could simply beat another to death, prototype weapon development may not be such a bad thing. It was certainly better than the alternative. Though accepting this 'offer' put the aged male under the thumb of the Ruling Body of Yautja indefinitely. Upon his last day as an operative, Xa'el had received a simple set of rules, just to make him feel _so _much better about the situation at hand. He was never again to contact any of his previous informants or any other associate in direct relation to his previous trade. His personal frequency would be monitored at all times, at least until he is no longer deemed a security risk. And lastly, under no circumstances was Xa'el to leave the facility where he was to be posted.

The old male smiled to himself as he stood before a console in one of the large tech laboratories, enjoying the silence. Xa'el had been working under Daan'sha for a long while and had developed quite an understanding for the scientific side of the weapons he had been using for a great part of his adult life. Of course that was not the only perk of his position; if the Council of Yautja were not so short sighted they would indeed realize the mistake they had made by retiring the operative in such an environment. After a few late night C'ntlip laden sessions, Ul'teh had helped Xa'el realize some of the obvious loop holes in his surveillance, commenting something about 'primitive' in the process. Plus, unlike many other operations consoles, the terminals in the southern wing did not share the same common network as the rest of the facility. They shared only a conduit with the production machinery in the chamber where they were located, allowing the scientists to work in secret. Thieves would find it impossible to get in and steal the plans electronically. That also meant no one else could get in and check on them either.

A large, three dimensional interactive image occupied the main projection hub as well as both of the secondary projection centers on the left and right radial surrounds of Xa'el's console. The image looked to be the exploded view of a pistol-like weapon, every last component presented in amazing clarity. The old male looked pensively into the large dismantled drawing, as if he was expecting something to just jump out at him. It was in situations such as these that Xa'el envied the younger development technicians. They had been working with such modernized equipment for so long, that such concentrated interaction with artificial intelligence came naturally. Though in forethought, Xa'el had enough combat experience to last several lifetimes, and that was something he would never trade.

The large projection clearly resembled a pistol, loosely based on the standard issue Yautja weapon, though this had been somewhat theoretical for some time. Ultimately it was Saa'retah who paved the way for several new energy harnessing and storage advancements that made Xa'el's plan a reality. Several prototypes had already been tested in private by the old male, two failed to discharge and one had over charged to the point where it would have destroyed several levels of the southern wing had the power cell not been removed in time.

In all fairness, it was not so cut and dry. Daan'sha had only approved the idea because he thought it would be a valuable learning curve for the promising old male. Xa'el was under strict instructions, and once already had to answer to Daan'sha for wasting several billets of a rare and heinously expensive alloy. Forced to shelve the project while he learnt a little more about the particle nature he was trying to take advantage of, Xa'el was now back in front of his work console again.

Xa'el hesitated for a second before he stepped away from the semi-circular command console in the center of the chamber. He walked briskly toward a large, high sided, hovering tray at the far end of the chamber and reached in to retrieve a sizeable alloy billet. Stepping toward a large machine that sat against the rear wall near the floating hauler, the weathered male spoke his thoughts to himself. His learning was more tactile than anything else, so it often helped to speak out loud.

The bulky contraption was built in two very obvious sections; the forward seventy five percent was a very solid looking, rectangular machining bed. Each end of the massively ridged table had three circular discs incorporated into the perfectly smooth surface. The rearward portion of the machine was obscured from view by an enclosure that housed the actual workings of the massive device. From the outside, it actually looked very basic, though internally was a completely different story. The specific purpose of the machine was the production of precision components, from basic projectile weaponry to elements of the gargantuan Ghost Reaction propulsion engines. Ranging in several different sizes, the 'Beam Forge' plants, like most of the equipment at the Yautja facility, were quite a rare sight in everyday life.

The retired operative clicked to himself as he placed the alloy billet upon the large machining bed, and as soon as the extra weight was detected, the Beam Forge whirred into life before settling into a barely audible hum. While the gargantuan machine performed a self diagnosis, a small panel on the enclosure wall directly behind the machine bed retracted silently. Xa'el watched inquisitively as a small metallic disc shaped object emerged from the opening and floated swiftly down to rest upon the raw material. At approximately four inches in diameter, the disc was in fact a small, yet very sophisticated scanning module; all Yautja automated equipment used in precision production utilized this technology. As it rested upon the surface of the material it gathered valuable information related to the production process, exact surface area, atomic mass, structural purity, molecular stability and many other variables.

Still at rest upon the large rectangular billet, the scanner began to beep quietly, indicating that it was sending the recovered data back to the main control center at the heart of the machine. Xa'el smirked as he walked slowly back to his position behind the main chamber console, the large exploded image of his prototype flickered once before shrinking to the supported size for only the main projection emitter. The retired operative was almost ready to upload his latest schematic to the Beam Forge when his wrist unit began to sing a shrill tone, polluting the almost pristine silence. A projected message from the device indicated an incoming audio signal from the Inward Freight Master at the loading docks. Xa'el hesitated for a moment before he reached over and jabbed a claw into a symbol in the bottom center of the projected message.

"Proceed…"

"Xa'el, I am Da'ylra, of loading docks. Checked in an urgent delivery from the En'tak manufacturing facility, I have…"

"Field drop supply cases?"

"Correct, four are here. The engineer who delivered them will only release them to you or Daan'sha."

"Not sure I am of anything that will raise Daan'sha, given the previous evening's entertainment. I will be there momentarily."

Trying not to let his excitement get the best of him, Xa'el calmly created a command input referenced to the Beam Forge on the right side projection hub. After writing a very basic code, the old male began to drag components from the main projection into the smaller command screen on his right. Keeping the wastage of material to a minimum was a challenge, so Xa'el would only reproduce certain components that he needed. A lot of the more basic parts could still be utilized from the first few prototypes. When he was certain that he had uploaded all that he required from the modified schematic, Old One entered another quick line of code and initialized the command module. Without so much as a glance at the Beam Forge, Xa'el left the chamber at a brisk pace, heading for the large southern elevator platform.

Within minutes, the retired operative was stepping out of the large southern elevator into the Hub. The guard on duty at the main security console sat slumped forward in his large chair, his head resting upon the terminal, his rumbling snores echoing through the vacant intersection of corridors. Xa'el smiled as he walked past the security station, leaving the guard to his sleep. He figured most other Yautja would be in the same situation.

The large 'everything proof' quarantine chamber doors, as Xa'el liked to call them, slid open with a quiet beep as he approached, allowing him access. The old male waited patiently for the automated systems to scan him and cycle the exit to the massive docking bay, the closest thing to 'outside' at the Yautja facility. As Xa'el stepped out into the morning light, he was greeted with a gentle breeze. The air was fresh, filtered by the enormous shield that served as the outer facing wall and the roof of the docks. As per usual, there was always something happening on the loading floor; a gigantic Jag'd'ja Prime Mover had just finished powering down and was preparing to be unloaded.

Belying the epithet he had been given by some of the younger Yautja, the 'Old One' jogged the distance from the quarantine chamber to another large set of doors located at the rear of the loading docks. The entry to the classification area was directly underneath the overhead walkway some four levels above. Several guards could be seen patrolling the large circuit which ran almost the entire inside dimension of the huge loading docks. Doors to the classification repository were usually open if a load was incoming or outgoing. It seemed a little out of the ordinary to Xa'el that they should be closed now, but he paid it no heed. Identifying himself via the command panel next to the repository entry granted him instant access.

Several of the overhead gantry cranes hung low from recent use and as he entered the massive sorting and storage area. The retired operative noticed the six permanent category and delivery staff crowed in a small sub-room off in the left corner of the repository. This enclosure was merely a small corner with an awning that served as the check-in point for all deliveries. There were several shelves with varying kinds of tagging and consignment tooling and equipment, but the heart of the chamber was the console in the center. Not only did it serve to organize all incoming and outgoing deliveries and itemize provisions in storage, but it also served as a workbench, socializing area and food serving counter for its busy operators.

The six Yautja were all watching something on the main projection hub of the console. From the distance at which he stood, Xa'el could not make out any specific details, but it looked to be two Yautja dueling. He clicked as he approached in order to get their attention. Suddenly the projection disappeared, as did five of the six Yautja, all going to prepare for the incoming delivery.

"As you should…" grinned Xa'el, "An incoming Prime Mover you have."

"Mind your affairs, Old One." retorted Da'ylra, the cargo master, "We can make things go missing around here…"

"I can make things go missing anywhere." winked Xa'el. Many Yautja were not privy to his past life, but Da'ylra's inquisitive nature and persistence dug the truth from him long ago. "You have my delivery?" Xa'el asked, leaning against the front of the console.

"Not here, upon a shuttle out in the docks. Even for something from En'tak, more secretive than usual they are…"

"Paid they are to be secretive. Stolen prototype designs have cost us much overhead in the past."

"I know… But I would still like to know." smiled the cargo master.

"A deal I will make with you, Da'ylra. Show me what you were watching and I will tell you what is in the supply cases."

"You are interested in dueling, Old One?"

"I may be so, depending on who is challenging of course."

Da'ylra looked up as the massive double doors slid open, his staff getting ready for the incoming cargo. He shrugged dismissively from his seat behind the console and jabbed at a sensor pad with an idle claw. Xa'el furrowed his brow as the projection materialized in front of them. Da'ylra noticed his expression.

"My apologies…" he mumbled as he stabbed at few more pads.

The image flickered before becoming double-sided and it took the old male a few moments to realize what he was seeing.

"That is _this _Kehrite!" his eyes widened, "That is Avaal'ekan…! _And _Syn'kra-va'al…"

"They have been at it for almost an hour… A close match it is going to be. A pity I am on duty, I would love to see it firsthand. No doubt Ul'teh is taking stakes as well…"

"Nothing good will come of this." Xa'el growled, turning on his heel and making for the exit.

"You said you _wanted _to see it…!" called the cargo master, confused.

"Misunderstood my intentions, you did." Xa'el called back, "I require one of your cargo haulers."

"Wait… No! We have a full Prime Mover to unload! Xa'el!"

Paying no attention to the cargo master, the retired operative walked briskly to the opposite wall of the large storage repository to where four cargo haulers sat idle. Most Prime Movers carried their own contingent of haulers, but it always helped to have several spare to shuffle supplies around after they were unloaded. Quite a simple piece of equipment to operate, the cargo hauler, available in varying sizes, consisted of a large floating deck with a stepped section at one end where the operator would stand. Even the standard size, with deck dimensions of nearly eight by fifteen feet and an almost unlimited payload were a welcome addition to any delivery crew.

Choosing the closest cargo transport, Xa'el stepped up onto the small operator's platform. The operating system automatically applied correcting thrust to counterbalance the old male's weight. Without so much as a look back, Xa'el throttled the transport out of the storehouse, narrowly avoiding a collision with a larger, incoming hauler. Xa'el heard the beginnings of an insult from the operator, but his voice was drowned out by the usual racket in the docks. Streaking off toward the far end of the docks to where many of the smaller shuttles would dock, Xa'el spied a short range transport bearing the En'tak production plant markings. As he neared, the retired operative saw one of the facility's engineers standing near the open cargo hangar.

"Greetings Xa'el…" called a short male with almost waist length dreaded locks. "Have you been keeping yourself out of trouble?"

"Not nearly as much as I should." came the grumbled response.

The engineer caught onto Xa'el's darkened mood quickly and decided it mightn't be a bad idea to keep the socializing to a minimum. Working in swift silence, the heavy supply crates were loaded onto the transport, and Xa'el provided his scan to verify that it was indeed him accepting the delivery. The engineer flashed a quick smile as he handed the old operative a small canister.

"Make sure you do not break that code keeper until you need to, as it is the only way to get into those crates."

"I know how it works…" grumbled Xa'el.

"I am required to inform you, you know this… Seeing as you are in such a cheerful mood, I am going to leave you unto your happiness. Farewell, Xa'el."

The old male mumbled a caustic reply as he stepped back onto the semi-laden hauler and bustled off toward the massive quarantine chamber. Now Xa'el had a slightly more challenging task ahead of him, as neither Syn'kra-va'al norAvaal'ekan would surrender willingly.

"Cursed pups…" he growled to himself "Cannot live with them… Cannot kill them…"


	42. Time To Go

Chapter 41: Time to Go…

It had been a very long time since Syn'kra-va'al had felt anything close to the way he felt facing Avaal'ekan. His training prior to his reinstatement as a Dark Blade operative had been hard, quite hard in fact, but the guard chief had him working like never before. From the start Syn'kra-va'al had taken advantage of the fact that Avaal'ekan had something to prove, and that, perhaps he had trouble controlling himself. But he just would not tire. His stamina was definitely something to be in envy of. Syn had faced off against Yautja who took Jehdin as a profession, and even some of them were not as tireless as the Rylt'ah. It also did not help the fact that, on several occasions, Syn'kra-va'al had not taken the opportunity to inflict serious damage. Ava on the other hand, was not holding back.

Both the males had sweat pouring from their bodies, and were nursing several obvious wounds, mostly superficial. The hisses, growls and cringing from the crowd had evolved from punctuating every thumping blow to a full blown clamor, the baying for blood overflowing in the large room. Even Ul'teh's running commentary was getting hard to hear over everyone else's cheers. Every now and again Syn would look away from Avaal'ekan for a second, feeling many pairs of eyes upon him.

"Pay attention pup…" Ava hissed as he jabbed at Syn'kra-va'al's ribs.

"Try harder…" growled the Blade male, barely countering the strike with a sharp clack as the dueling staves collided.

The previously confident, slightly amused tone in Syn's voice was no more. He couldn't, no _wouldn't_,let Avaal'ekan defeat him. No matter the cost. The thought of defeat was bitter to taste for the younger male. Though it _did_ make everything real for him again. No matter how much better he felt about his heart mate, no matter how his successful soul searching made him feel, he would _never _be able to return to the warrior he was. Syn'kra-va'al felt a chill past through him. Like a dark tide, it pulsated and ebbed from his very core, suffocating him. What if Cassandra had never been a part of his life…? Had he made possibly the biggest mistake of his life…?

Perhaps, if he closed his eyes, he would awaken from this bizarre dream in his own degraded dwelling back on O'ka'an. His isolation would be as strong as ever, as strong as the overpowering scent of C'ntlip that seemed to linger in every chamber of the small lodging that served as his residence. Without another thought, Syn shut out the noise around him, ignoring the jeering from the guards, the growls of satisfaction every time Avaal'ekan swung his staff.

Whether it was the adrenaline, the excitement, or the sudden bout of anxiety overload that caused it, the young Blade male lost all sense of time. The detached Syn'kra-va'al barely even felt Avaal'ekan's staff crack hard around his head. There was nothing he could do but fall. If one was to rise, it would be the guard chief. All Syn could do was fight to keep his eyes closed. He was safe here, surrounded by the black of oblivion. Where he had been sent… Where he belonged… Back to the darkness…

Perhaps being alone wasn't such a bad thing after all…

It was like a twisted homecoming. He could feel the cool sand underneath him, a tactile sensation he usually hated profusely. But the dark emotions were overpowering. They were all he had for the last four years. In his time of need they were his solitude, his way out…

'_I was your way out… And you abandoned me…' _Thei-de Ka'antyra echoed into Syn's briefly pleasant abyss.

'_You are not supposed to be here…' _he thought to himself.

'_No, I AM supposed to be here. There is no C'ntlip to deafen your thoughts from me now.'_

'_Do not flatter yourself. You were not th…'_

'_I was the EXACT reason you started drinking yourself numb. All I wanted to do was fight my way back… And now that you are weak, it is time for us to become one again. Let me out…'_

'_I cannot…' _

The wistful note in his voice was followed by the laughter of his darker half, mocking him as if he were a child who had said something naïve and amusing.

'… _She is more like us than you realize. A small moment of brutality will not deter her.'_

'_No, that being I am no longer.'_

'_Only in your mind. Your efforts in the hangar, against Siy'kaa, prove otherwise.'_

'_I cannot become Thei-de Ka'antyra, ever.'_

'_Cannot…? Or will not…?' _The battle worn persona expected no response, and continued, _'Remember, we are one in the same, I feel what you feel. As much as I would like, I cannot force you to do anything. That is your area…'_

'_Then what is it you want…?'_

'_Trust yourself, embrace your WHOLE self. You once said to Ty'ryl-ayn that he would once again fear the name, Thei-de Ka'antyra… Give him reason to.'_

'… _I…' _there was a long pause,_ '… I am afraid… of what I may become.'_

'_Never before did you think that...'_

'_I do not even know why I am having this conversation; you are but a whisper in my thoughts.'_

'_You are not wrong, Death's Whisper, as a matter of fact.' _There was humour in the statement, _'Is that not what Thei-de Ka'antyra means…? Coincidence perhaps…?_

'…'

'_No Yautja would cast that name upon you if you did not deserve it… Let me out…'_

Having a conversation with himself did not help to ease Syn'kra-va'al's emotional distress, and even though he had suffered quite a blow to the head, he could hear something else echo into his dark place. Over the roaring and jeering of the other Yautja observers, something seemed to puncture the predominately male, adrenaline charged voices. Dragging his mind groggily out of the darkness, Syn allowed his head to loll to the left and forced his eyes open. He tried to focus, but his vision was swimming. Beginning to come around, the blade operative could feel the throbbing pain across the side of his head.

Instinctively, Syn'kra-va'al tried to blink to clear his blurred vision, but still he could make out no detail, merely blurred shapes. The echo came again, clearer this time; he could have sworn that he heard his name.

'_Stop fighting with yourself and fight like a Blade warrior… As your "real" self, I feel it is my duty to inform you that you are quite an embarrassment at this point and time…'_

'_Be silent…'_

Through his distorted perception of time, Syn's vision started to sharpen slowly. He could feel his body, but it was like he was not in it. It was much the way he felt the first time he encountered the Dark Hunter. From ground level he began to make out the shapes of many shuffling feet, the roaring louder than ever. He strained his hearing, if only to catch but a murmur of the voice he had heard only seconds before.

Then, she was there…

'_You think you would like this to be but a dream, but I happen to know you. She is real, and she will never forgive you for hiding your true self from her.'_

'_Be si…'_

'"_Be silent." I know...' _teased Thei-de Ka'antyra, _'Your thoughts need not be clear to hear her, only your heart… Let me out…'_

Syn'kra-va'al was entirely caught in conflict between his two realities. He could see her, but something was different. This wasn't the caring, perceptive Cassandra that he knew; clearly his blow to the head hadn't just affected him. Crouched at the very edge of the dueling circle was the only Yautja female in the chamber. The butts of clenched fists pounded the polished granite-like floor, her eyes ablaze with a fiery passion that only a true warrior could possess as the powerful Yautja bloodlust shone through. The dilated time seemed to slowly gain clarity, returning to its natural momentum. The persistent growling and cheering of the many other observers still seemed to overpower her voice. Syn smiled blearily as he watched her mouth move. And even though he was still only semi lucid, Syn'kra-va'al knew what his heart mate was yelling out by the way she mouthed her words. This was enough for the young male's brain to "re-boot", and like someone flicking a switch, everything started to fit back into place.

'_You are coming to your senses, finally.' _Thei-de Ka'antyra echoed.

"…GET UP!" The sudden blaring yell from Cassandra cut into Syn like a blade.

'_Now would be a good time to listen to what she says. Let m…'_

Even Syn'kra-va'al's manifestation of his former life halted as the downed blade operative arched his neck up to see Avaal'ekan approaching, a very smug look on his face.

'_Let you out…?' _Syn thought, _'Good enough time as any…' _

There was no blinding flash of light, or rush of energy, or anything for that matter, Syn felt no change whatsoever.

'_Good call… Now what...?'_

'_Welcome back…, Thei-de Ka'antyra.'_

For a millisecond, the merest fraction of the blink of an eye, Syn'kra-va'al looked up to see Avaal'ekan poking at his leg with his Jehdin-nata, then the echo was gone. The young operative knew his 'friend' would not return. Once again able to embrace the full effect of his natural adrenaline, Syn smiled, but withheld the pulsing urge to simply explode and lay waste to the Rylt'ah. Instead, he remained under the illusion of drowsiness.

"Come now, pup… One blow and O'ka'an's _mighty _Syn'kra-va'al is down…?"

"DO NOT HEAR HIS WORDS, SYN! GET TO YOUR FEET!" Cassandra belted the floor with her fists and snarled at Avaal'ekan as he smiled arrogantly at her.

The downed male waited until Avaal'ekan began to poke him a little harder, encouraging him to become certain of his victory. The guard chief only paused to spit obscenities at his challenger, just loud enough for Syn to hear them.

"You are weak… much weaker than I first thought." the older male sneered.

It was only when Avaal'ekan turned his taunting gaze in the direction of his own underlings that Syn suddenly surged back to life. Without so much as a hint of warning, the young male snapped his powerful legs around the guard's dueling staff with a pincer like action, snatching it from Avaal'ekan's grasp. The crowd fell deathly quiet in an instant, and before the older male could even turn his head, Syn arched his legs back toward his head and whipped his whole body forward, jabbing an end of the staff directly into Avaal'ekan's throat. Much of his mass was behind the blow and the guard chief reeled behind the sharp strike, his hands at his throat as he struggled for breath.

This time, Syn'kra-va'al would not be so lenient.

With a flash of movement, the young operative was back on his feet, fists clenched hard at his side as he stepped slowly toward the staggering guard. Syn popped his knuckles menacingly as Avaal'ekan eyeballed him, simply stunned at what had just happened to him.

"… 'O'ka'an's _mighty _Syn'kra-va'al'…" the young male spoke just loud enough so Cassandra might hear, "I like that… But I am far from 'down',_ Chief_."

Syn knew that deferring to Avaal'ekan and calling him by his rank would only anger him further, as he knew the young male held no meaning in his words. A few of the guards finally broke the awkward silence, encouraging their leader as he began to sidestep, circling in an effort to put some room between himself and his young challenger. Syn'kra-va'al wasted no time following suit, leaning into the arc as he continued his path directly toward his target. With one hand still at his throat, Avaal'ekan struck out as Syn approached, trying to deter the younger male somewhat.

Cassandra watched, hearts hammering deep in her chest as her male stalled the guard chief's blow, catching his arm before he could even get close. With his left hand clasped firmly around Avaal'ekan's right fist, Syn'kra-va'al dipped his body slightly, moving with perfect execution as he swung his own heavy right. The initial impact was hard into the guard chief's ribs, but restricted as Syn quickly pulled his fist back to maintain his balance while he leaned back to block a low knee from the older male. The Blade operative growled as he answered Avaal'ekan's offense with a sharp elbow to the side of the head, dazing him. Retaining the use of his dominant right, Syn returned to the bottom of the guard chiefs exposed ribcage.

Avaal'ekan tried to deflect the younger male's strikes, but he had severely underestimated Syn'kra-va'al's energy. He could feel himself becoming drowsy as he fought for breath. The guard chief counted three powerful impacts before a sharp pain came to him as several of his lower ribs gave way. Avaal'ekan didn't even have enough breath in his lungs to voice his pain; instead, Syn was rewarded only with a low wheeze as the older male fought for air.

The young Blade operative looked upon his opponent with a dark malice as he stepped backward quickly, leaving the older male teetering on his feet. Syn'kra-va'al said nothing, nor did he shift his stare from Avaal'ekan. This was a victory, albeit a small one, it was still a victory none the less.

* * *

Over his centuries of active duty as a covert, Xa'el had often found that if he became deeply involved in the lies he used to cover up his own agenda, he believed them himself. Even when no other was around to hear him, still he would remain in 'character'. Though sometimes a tedious habit, it often proved more than useful. As the old male streaked toward the huge quarantine chamber entrance, his mind worked overtime. Planning on the move became so natural that sometimes he didn't even think about it. Possibilities were created and abandoned in seconds, thinking ten moves ahead; the old male was certain that every outcome had a counter to turn the situation back around. To have your opponents defeated before the battle had even begun was a skill that could only be learned from hundreds of years of experience.

Avaal'ekan had done exactly as Xa'el had hoped, the unease his challenge against Syn'kra-va'al created with the guards would be quite useful. When the old male had told the Rylt'ah of Syn's visit to interrogate Siy'kaa, his subliminal influence had been such that even one as forward as Avaal'ekan would not stop to reveal his source. And Xa'el's own intervention would buy him valuable time and with any luck, keep the prying Blade operatives at bay.

It was unusual for a cargo hauler to be taken through the quarantine chamber, though not totally unheard of. Most cargo would commonly be catalogued and routed to the correct destination via the massive storage repository, but sometimes urgent or pre-consigned deliveries needn't go through such processes. Much to Xa'el's wont, he could not keep the weapons the team of development technicians had created at Da'an'sha's request. He could not even look inside the drop cases to see the finished products. The old male quashed out the thought as he slowly eased the laden cargo hauler from the quarantine chamber. A small display flashed upon the simple control panel of the hovering vehicle, indicating to the operator that a speed limitation was now in place.

Xa'el clicked to himself. The hauler would now only move slightly faster than a jog. This wasn't such a bad thing; Avaal'ekan would more than likely lose to the Blade operative eventually. As he neared the Hub, Xa'el turned his head to look quickly at the elevator platform that descended into the medical wing. In the first vital care chamber lay his next problem, the failure Siy'kaa. In all honesty, the young male would have made a superb operative had he received the proper training. Sadly, like most missions Xa'el had ever undertaken, he now had a mess to clean up. He had received no instruction upon this matter, but that was no concern. He, like all experienced operatives that were still alive, were more than adept at taking measures to the next level in order to ensure their 'employer' stayed satisfied.

From the very first time Xa'el had met Siy'kaa, he knew he was out of place, trying just a little too hard to blend in. Even an inexperienced operative would have been able to pick up that something was a little off. It wasn't long before the 'retired' Yautja spy had cottoned onto just what Siy'kaa was up to. And the fact that it was almost common knowledge that Siy'kaa was recommended for the Guard Force by an Ayn'kra Elder was a dead giveaway.

With a last minute change of plan, Xa'el slowed the cargo hauler just before he entered the Hub and eased it as close to the wall as he could. Stepping off the control platform, Xa'el walked quickly back toward the eastern elevator. Without another thought, he entered the already open transport platform and descended one floor to the first vital care level. A very short time later saw him enter the first chamber, where Siy'kaa looked up from his med-hauler in surprise.

"Old One… What brings you here at this hour? Did you happen to bring my morning meal with you?"

"No such luck, pup." Xa'el kept his cover well, smiling "How are you healing…?"

"I would rather not talk about such matters…" scowled the young guard, completely oblivious to the fact that Xa'el knew his true allegiances. "How was Da'an'sha's celebration? I am disappointed I could not attend." Siy'kaa continued, changing the subject.

"Understandable… Da'an'sha's celebration… was like many others. You did not miss out on anything spectacular."

"I gather the personnel know of my actions in the docking bays…?"

"Correct." nodded Xa'el, "That is partly the reason I am here…"

"I am sorry, Old One. I respect you, and have enjoyed your company in the past, but I will divulge nothing. I serve a higher purpose."

"Your purpose…" Xa'el hesitated for a moment, unsure if this was the right path of action, but he _needed_ to know what information Siy'kaa had. "Your purpose is the provision of information regarding Da'an'sha's involvement with the O'ka'an faction of the Dark Blade Clan. Am I not mistaken?"

The statement was so abrupt that Siy'kaa actually caught his breath in his throat in surprise. Xa'el smiled knowingly as the young guard eyeballed him, trying to make sense of the situation.

"So, you too are aligned with the separatists… I am disappointed, Xa'el…"

"Tell me, the evening Ty'ryl-ayn invited you to his personal quarters, influenced you with C'ntlip and gave you this assignment… What exactly were you thinking…?"

"N… No other knows about that evening…"

"A _retired_ operative serving the _leading _Ayn'kra Elder would." Xa'el narrowed his eyes, letting it all sink in.

"Ho'c'kra-ayn…" Siy'kaa's sudden fear was overpowering. He knew Xa'el was telling the truth.

"Let us begin again…" Xa'el scowled, "I can get you out of here… _alive_. But only if you help me."

"H… How did you know…?"

"I need not explain myself to you, pup. Know only that I have been here since this place was built."

"… You are the leak… the technical plans, prototypes, weapons… it was all you…"

"Do not act like you care. It was because of _me _that the Ayn'kra were able to gather enough resources to advance on the Dark Blade compound. It was because of _me_ that Ty'ryl-ayn got council standing. You, pup, have no idea what that _elder_ of yours has gotten you into. Do you really expect to come out of this alive without my assistance…?"

"But… Syn'kra-va'al… they know…"

"Know what…?"

"Everything…" Siy'kaa blushed "I tried to fool them into accessing my console, I was certain they would… then it wouldn't have mattered."

"_What _did you tell them, Siy'kaa? Did you not think that Syn'kra-va'al might work out that you would try and kill them?" Xa'el swore under his breath and started pacing the chamber. This made things _much_ worse. It was pure luck that he had decided to confront Siy'kaa when he did. "So your console is linked…?"

"…Yes, a remote charge… but no good it will do you. There is nothing of great importance on the console." Siy'kaa paused for a moment. As it turns out, the situation _could _get worse. He took a calming breath before continuing. "A ta'al'shra-ke I have. In my sleeping chamber, the small storage compartment, a kwei'dte I have created. Everything you want is on that data catch."

"Hope that _they _have not already found it, or worse, reported the information to Da'an'sha, or you will rot here."

Xa'el left the chamber without another word, entering his normal 'character' as soon as he passed through the open doorway. As sour as this latest turn of events made him, the old male was happy that he had learned of it before he confronted Syn'kra-va'al. Two operatives in one place would _always _clash and become a risk to one another's cover, let alone two operatives working for the same _clan_.

Before going to bolster his image by breaking up the scuffle between Avaal'ekan and Syn'kra-va'al, Old One's next stop was Siy'kaa's quarters. Little did he know, that the Dark Blade coverts were one step ahead…

* * *

Syn'kra-va'al stood in silence, watching the pale, ever teetering Avaal'ekan. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat seemed overly loud, but you could have heard a pin drop as the Blade operative stepped back toward the guard chief.

"Do it…!" hissed the older male, "…y…you…" he paused to cough.

"There is no longer any reason to fight you." Syn shook his head.

"C…Coward…"

"Avaal'ekan, your energy is depleting with every passing moment. You have lost. You are no longer a worthy challenge to me…"

At the same time the Rylt'ah's face began to contort with rage, the large doors into the Kehrite slid silently open, granting access to the weathered old operative, Xa'el. He bellowed out when he saw Avaal'ekan make one last rush at his opponent, keeping his guise, though he really didn't care if Syn killed the guard chief.

The younger male heard Xa'el, but paid no attention. He shifted much of his weight to his trailing foot as he saw Avaal'ekan surge forward in one final attempt.

"You fool…" Syn growled as his opponent charged him.

It was almost pointless for Syn'kra-va'al to attack; he could have easily evaded Avaal'ekan, but the guard chief still had a few tricks up his sleeve. As he unsteadily rushed the young operative, he flicked up his discarded dueling staff with his foot, midstride. Syn was a little surprised that the breathless Rylt'ah caught the weapon as quickly as he did. Unfortunately, it gave the Blade operative no choice but to engage him once more.

The counter was so fast that even Syn'kra-va'al had to blink twice before he realized he had moved as fast as he had. But while Avaal'ekan lay flat on his back, Syn standing over him, it came back in a déjà vu like flash. The guard chief hadn't even had the chance to use his weapon as Syn side stepped, finishing his evasion with a rapid back spin on his left heel. Waiting until the opportune moment, when his own momentum was at its peak, the blade male struck out with his left elbow, stopping Avaal'ekan dead in his tracks.

The younger male stood looking down at his opponent, his brow furrowed in displeasure. The only sound was the light clicking of claws upon the floor as Xa'el approached, wearing a similar expression. The old male didn't even hesitate as he stepped out onto the sand and clasped a hand around Syn'kra-va'al's upper right arm, pulling him out the dueling circle.

"Well played…" he hissed through gritted tusks, "do you have _any _idea what you have done…?"

"Defeated a worthy opponent…" Syn replied quietly.

"… Come with me." mumbled the old male, "You as well!" he growled, pointing at Cassandra.

Xa'el led them out of the chamber quickly, not even giving a single glance to any of the guards in the chamber. As adept as he was at deception, Xa'el could never fool Cassandra and her endlessly increasing senses. Her gaze shifted to his back as the trio rushed out of the Kehrite. As the large doors to the chamber closed behind them, Syn eyeballed the crates upon the large hauler that hovered before them.

"Is that…"

"_Your _delivery…" grunted Xa'el "You may need it if you wish to start a private war with Avaal'ekan's Guard force."

"Where is the code keeper…?" Syn held out his hand, choosing to ignore the old male's opinionated statement.

"I do not think you quite understand the ramifications of this little feud of yours."

"Avaal'ekan's challenge, it was." Syn scowled, "I would have thought you, above all others, would consider upholding your honour a priority."

"Perhaps it is time for you to take your leave…" Xa'el handed the code keeper to the younger operative rather abruptly, "Before the guards decide to act out of spite."

"Think it will come to that, you do?" asked Cassandra, her head cocked to one side, a disbelieving look on her face.

"The first time it would not be." grunted Old One, "I must inform Da'an'sha of this turn of events."

Xa'el turned on his heel and made haste, heading west toward the living quarters of the massive facility. Both of the Blade operatives watched him go, each of them a similar look on their faces. Cassandra turned to Syn, who seemed to be oblivious to the injuries he had sustained from his duel with Avaal'ekan.

"You are feeling okay, Syn?" She gently wiped some of the luminescent blood from his face.

"The wounds are superficial; I will be fine."

"You were amazing… Though worried you made me for a short moment in there…" a stern look clouded her usually musical features. "But I must apologize… Right you were, I would have been no match for Avaal'ekan."

"With my training, my heart, you will not only be a match for one of Ava's ability, but Yautja far and wide will _fear _you." Syn'kra-va'al winked playfully.

Cassandra blushed slightly and looked back up the corridor as Xa'el disappeared from sight. She knew there was something off about the old male, but she had not been certain of her abilities, until now. She looked back to her mate and lowered her voice.

"He is deceiving us…"

"You are certain?" Syn asked, surprised.

"A strange feeling I had about him, but I was not sure until now."

"He is one of Da'an'sha's most trusted…" the blade male gave her a stern look. "It would not make sense for him to betray Da'an."

"You cannot sense it? You _did _take quite a knock to the head in there…" she jerked a thumb toward the Kehrite chamber doors.

"My judgement is fine." He smirked, secretly proud of how quickly Cassandra was advancing, "Do you think Xa'el knows about Siy'kaa?"

"I do not know, but if he does, and is looking for Siy'kaa's data…"

"… Our personal effects would be a good place to start." Syn finished Cass' sentence for her.

"Follow him I will." Cassandra clicked her mandibles firmly. "If he is indeed searching for Siy'kaa's lost data, your shuttle he would have no doubt searched by now."

"I agree, and seeing as we have been asked to vacate this place upon receiving our shipment, there is no better guise than retrieving our effects." Syn thought to himself for a moment before continuing, "Use extreme caution, my heart. Xa'el is dangerous. I will go and begin to load our shuttle for departure."

Though Syn'kra-va'al was almost exploding with excitement at the prospect of inspecting his new load out, it would have to wait as there were many more important issues at hand. If Xa'el was indeed on the search for Siy'kaa's data, then there were only two likely outcomes. Either he was working on behalf of Da'an'sha, and would prevent them from taking the young traitor regardless of whether or not he knew of the hidden ta'al'shra-ke, _or_ he was working under his own directive and would stop at nothing to get the information he required. The advantage Syn'kra-va'al and Cassandra had was the fact that Xa'el could not threaten either of them without proving their suspicions.

Syn'kra-va'al, without another thought, stepped up on the operating platform of the cargo hauler and turned it slowly on its axis before heading back toward the docks. Given the political bullshit that had been the unfortunate outcome of his presence, Syn actually felt rather at ease. Even if Old One was able to convince Da'an'sha that Siy'kaa should remain at the facility, they still had the data cache. The incriminating evidence upon the small device would be ample to support the blade operatives back on O'ka'an.

* * *

Cassandra was pacing slowly down the large corridors, knowing that she should keep her distance for now, especially if her feelings about Xa'el were correct. If she wanted to catch him in the act, then now was the time for her to be patient. The corridors of the residential wing were still ghostly quiet, though some occupants of certain living quarters could be heard finally rising to meet the day as she passed.

As the corridor began to change, denoting the section where the higher ranked individuals lived, Cassandra really slowed her pace and concentrated her hearing. Certain that she had heard the door to Da'an'sha's quarters open and close, Cass continued at her lazy pace, giving the old male time to get into something incriminating. Continuing left at the final intersection of the somewhat homely architected corridors, the Blade trainee came to the western most point of the facility, Da'an'sha's quarters.

Thanks to Saa'retah, and her own experimentations, Cassandra now had a more than detailed understanding of the basic Yautja technology. When she approached the small control panel embedded in to the wall next to Da'an'sha's door, she held up her wrist device. Both the door terminal and Cass' wrist unit beeped in quiet unison. Working quickly, the female overrode the autonomous time delayed open cycle. Though most of the sliding door mechanisms were next to silent in operation, Cassandra was certain that if she could hear one opening, then Xa'el was surely able to as well.

While she had been learning the basics of the Yautja lifestyle and related history, Cass had stumbled across what could only be described as a 'Welcome Card' for any new resident of the secretive facility. It was no doubt an automated part of the vastly superior Yautja network in place for the first access of a new user at any terminal in the clandestine complex. She remembered her humour as she read through several pages of basic regulations and instructions. With her 'sponge like' memory, Cass had no problem recalling a small section of the 'Residents' Quarters' display of the program that pertained to any possible malfunction of the door slides in the living units.

Following the instructions that she had read, the Blade female placed the large door slides in a maintenance mode that would only unlock the door, leaving it free to slide manually. Cass smiled to herself, holding her breath as she opened the main entrance ever so slowly, until there was just enough room for her to squeeze through. Once in the main chamber of Da'an'sha's quarters, Cassandra scented briefly. Xa'el was indeed here, and just as she had hoped, a very quiet rustling could be heard from their sleeping chamber.

She could once again feel the potent Yautja adrenaline begin to seep through her body like a drug as her excitement built. She cursed silently and mentally calmed herself, sliding the door closed behind her. The door to Da'an'sha's sleeping chamber was closed; no doubt he was still sleeping off his previous evening's 'events'. Girding her resolve, Cassandra began to step silently toward where she and Syn'kra-va'al had been sleeping, using only the outer soles of her feet as Syn had taught her. Standing in the open doorway, her excitement peaked as she saw the old male in the corner of the chamber, where the wall of the large window panel and the main entrance met. It was in this corner their robes had been discarded after the previous evening.

Deciding to really push the limits of her training, Cassandra began to sneak closer to Xa'el; she could hear him mumbling almost silently to himself. Remembering Syn's warning, she stopped a meager three feet from the 'retired' operative. A barrage of emotions ploughed through her as her overactive mind began to develop possible scenarios. As much as she wanted to, Cassandra could not assault Old One physically, because her abilities were not advanced enough and she had no idea of what he was capable of. But if his guise was important to him, he would no doubt restrain from anything that would show his true agenda. The ball was in Cass' court, but no matter what happened, it was imperative that Xa'el did not find Siy'kaa's data catch. As it stood, it didn't appear he was even getting close.

"Have you not found what you seek…?" Cassandra asked quietly, in her most innocent tone.

Xa'el stood bolt upright with a sharp intake of breath, the fear and surprise appearing on his scent for a mere moment before he covered it up. He slowly turned to face Cassandra, a neutral look on his face.

"Ju'lyn-zal… Surprised me you did… I was helping to gather your belongings." he finished poorly.

"Is that so…?" Cass continued to feign her innocence, clearly mocking the old male.

Never taking her eyes from Xa'el for even one second, Cass stepped calmly toward the opposite wall of the chamber. Walking past the panel that controlled the large overhead shower, and several other features, she casually opened one of the larger storage compartments. Taking a few steps backward to keep Xa'el in sight, Cass moved to the opening in the wall. The blade trainee gave a mocking smirk as she reached into the compartment. Between two large pelt blankets sat the item Xa'el coveted over any other. And as Cassandra withdrew the ta'al'shra-ke data storage device, she sneered at the old male, daring him to make a move.

"This is what you are looking for, I believe… You must be getting slow in your old age."

Xa'el was lost for words, then, like when Cassandra had surprised him upon entering the chamber, he let slip his true emotion for just a second, smothering an angry grimace with a fake smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" his voice almost cracked with anger.

"Perhaps you should leave the covert affairs to the younger generation. You are _much _too easy to read, Xa'el."

"A dangerous game you are playing pup…" Old One replied, finally dropping his guise. His voice was gravelly, not cheerful like it had been previously.

"Dangerous to whoever is on the receiving end of _this_, I imagine." replied Cassandra, holding the data catch in her open palm.

Knowing how loyal she was to Syn'kra-va'al and the Dark Blade Clan, Xa'el knew Cass wasn't about to give up without a fight, so he tried another approach.

"Ju'lyn-zal… I understand your reasoning behind this. Prove yourself you wish to, but this is an extreme act of bad judgment on your part. I am sorry, but _that _data is of the utmost importance, and _must _be provided to the proper authority."

"Is that so…?" Cass asked with mock surprise, "Tell me, Xa'el, how do you know what data is on this device? And tell me _who_ the proper authority in this matter is…?" The old male took a step toward the young female. "Keep your distance, or need I raise my voice? Perhaps Da'an'sha and Saa'retah would like to be involved in this conversation…"

Xa'el felt the blood drain from his face as another voice came from the chamber entrance.

"What would we like to be involved with…?" Saa'retah's sleep deprived face furrowed with confusion. "What has transpired here…?"


	43. Don't Look Back

It's been a while, I know, but the older chapters have become somewhat of a priority. They are almost up to date, and my amazing pair of Beta's are better than I could ask for.

Take care all.

M.

* * *

Chapter 42: Don't Look Back…

Even after the seemingly unbelievable events that had occurred since his arrival at Da'an'sha's facility, Syn'kra-va'al was finding himself rather at ease. Be that because he was finally due to leave with a very generous parting gift, or just because he was happy to be getting away from all the political crap he hated so much, he didn't know. All that he _did _know was that he was happy despite the fact that being surrounded by conspiracy put him on constant edge. It gave him an advantage that no other had. And it made him feel amazing. Alive, awake, ready for anything again. Then there was Cassandra… How far she had come in such a short time was utterly mind boggling; she would make an undeniably brilliant operative. Her intelligence was matched only by her natural instinctive abilities. But her talents could only progress so far in this environment. They needed to go elsewhere, where there were wide open spaces, fresh air, and certain death…

* * *

Upon entry to the docking bays, Syn'kra-va'al was greeted with a rather irritated looking Freight Master. Da'ylra didn't even realize who was piloting his missing cargo hauler until he was mid-sentence.

"Pleasant it would be if you were mor…"

"I think you will find that I am in _quite _a pleasant mood at this moment…" Syn smiled calmly.

"It is you…!" The older male paled slightly, "My apologies, I mistook you for Xa'el… I am Da'ylra."

"I am unsure of whether to be insulted or not…" the Blade male said darkly, his pleasant humor clouded by Xa'el's possible deception.

"No insult!" Da'ylra held up both hands defensively, "After your _exercise _session this morning, nothing there is that could make me insult _you_…!"

"News of events does indeed spread quickly here." Syn'kra-va'al growled softly.

"Of course; we are surrounded by intellectuals..." Da'ylra shrugged, "Though the news came to me by way of a friend who was observing." The Freight Master waved a hand toward many of the Yautja who were busy unloading an idle Jag'd'ja Prime Mover. "My team and I were watching while we waited for that Jag'd'ja to dock…"

"I am glad I could be of use to you as entertainment." Syn chuckled lightly, his agitation dissolving as quickly as it came.

"An understatement that is! Never before had I seen such a duel! Though confused you had us; your long hesitation after Avaal'ekan knocked you down was an odd tactic."

"You are not the first one to inform me of that…" replied Syn, quietly grateful they didn't know the truth about his momentary meltdown.

A distant bellow from the first loading bay returned Da'ylra's attention to the matter at hand. He cleared his throat and tried to bolster his confidence by masking a sudden current of nervousness.

"… Nevertheless, Old One took that hauler without authorization; need it back I do."

"Of course." grinned Syn'kra-va'al. "Please permit me to first unload these crates."

"By all means." Da'ylra pointed to the supply drop cases, "I will assist you."

The supply cases did not take up much of the available surface area of the cargo hauler, so the Freight Master sat upon the load bearing surface of the transport and nodded his ready at its pilot. Syn'kra-va'al eased the power on, gently gathering speed. Several of the other dock workers unloading the gargantuan Jag'd'ja Prime Mover waited patiently for the hauler to pass, nodding politely. Even though there were no other vessels in any of the massive loading bays, Syn'kra-va'al followed the plotted course for cargo haulers, marked with small projected markers every few feet. It only took a few minutes for the domestic cargo transport to reach the personnel shuttle bays. As they approached the bay where the larger Elder Class vessel sat dormant, Syn's wrist device sounded a low warning. Slowing the cargo hauler, the Blade male eased toward the rear of his well-equipped shuttle.

As he stepped from the operator's platform of the transport, Syn'kra-va'al turned his attention to a fresh projection from his wrist device, an authorization request from the shuttle's remote access Overwatch. As well as opening the side hatch, the young male also gave the command to open the main rearward cargo hangar. Half a moment later, with a soft clunk followed by a low hum, the large, low hinged door slowly opened outward, becoming a large entrance ramp. He motioned inside the shuttle as he stepped onto the ramp.

"Bring the cargo hauler, Da'ylra."

"Of course…" replied the Freight Master, dropping off the loading surface and stepping onto the operator's platform.

The interior of the Elder Class vessel's cargo bay was deceptively large, though from the outside the shuttle didn't look that much bigger in overall dimension compared with an entry level class of the same vessel. It was an entirety of details that made Syn'kra-va'al's transport a whole new level of 'advanced'. It was widely agreed that the most appealing upgrade to the upper class vessels was the inclusion of the paired Ghost Reaction drive line. Instead of a single, larger Na-ao'tok reactor coupled with several smaller engines and other peripherals, the higher ranked shuttles shared a duel variation of the Ghost Reactor paired to its own larger antimatter propulsion drive.

As well as requiring less internal space, the later technology derived from the mighty Jag'd'ja vessels was also much more efficient. The portion of the shuttle that normally housed the powerful driveline systems of the Yautja personnel shuttles was located a level above the cargo chamber. Having the rearward end of the shuttle as a split level not only increased storage capacity, but also improved responsiveness in high gravity conditions. Even with the upper class vessels sporting twin power units, two reactors and two frighteningly powerful propulsion drives, they still managed to provide ample surplus energy. This was another great selling point, which was all together important, as some of the upper class shuttles were nearly three times the cost of their seemingly _basic_ counterparts.

As Da'ylra slowly piloted the cargo hauler to the top of the ramp, he noticed his Dark Blade companion enter the cargo store and look about, a puzzled expression on his face. Syn'kra-va'al turned back to face the Freight Master, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Da'ylra, are you aware of any unauthorized access to my vessel…?"

"Yes, but it was authorized by Da'an'sha…" the older male paled slightly, remembering what Syn'kra-va'al had recently done to Avaal'ekan. "I thought you would have had knowledge of this… We restocked your supplies, medical, engineering, even your food supplies have been replenished."

"Hmm." Syn's eyes widened with surprise, "I am grateful… I will thank Da'an'sha when next I see him."

"Of course…"

"I gather Da'an'sha granted you access to the shuttle. Tell me, were you successful at gaining entry to the armory…?"

"The armory… no. One of my underlings left a weapons supply crate outside of the chamber door. Apparently the shuttle threatened to self-destruct if any further attempts to enter the armory were made."

"Excellent." grinned the younger male, "It would seem _my_ security is still intact."

"Albeit, a little extravagant…" mumbled Da'ylra.

"Extravagant…? I think not. Yautja have been self-destructing for thousands of years… Great fun it is…!" Syn finished with a laugh.

Both males continued to chuckle as they began to unload the large supply drop cases from the cargo hauler, swapping amusing stories. The cases themselves were quite heavy, even before taking into account their contents, but they _were_ made durable to withstand orbital deployment and atmospheric re-entry. Although the drop cases didn't look like much, they were quite a sophisticated piece of equipment.

As they worked, Syn covertly scented the air for anything that might mean trouble, not so much because he was concerned about Cass as it was out of habit. He was perfectly confident she could handle herself…

* * *

Xa'el utterly loathed himself for slipping into such a situation; he had been so intent on finding Siy'kaa's data that carelessness had not become an issue, a completely uncharacteristic display for him. He collected himself mentally, trying hard to mask his anger. How could two younglings be ahead of him every step of the way? It just didn't make sense! That data catch was _everything_ to the old operative; it was literally his freedom. The leading Ayn'kra elder, Ho'c'kra-ayn had promised anything and everything to secure any information that pertained to not only the Ayn'kra and the Dark Blade Clan, but also his foolish son. The ace in the hole was that neither Ho'c'kra-ayn or his son, Ty'ryl-ayn, imagined that the seemingly spineless Siy'kaa might actually grow a pair and draw out some of their darkest secrets.

Like Xa'el, Ho'c'kra-ayn was one of the ages, a Yautja with great experience, whether his motives were crooked or not. He was smart enough never to contact _his_ operative directly, even when he had learnt of Siy'kaa's failure. The pair of old males shared only hard communications, commonly a simple text message upon a data catch, worded in an obscure Yautja dialect. It was an easy task to relay the ta'al'shra-ke to the regular Freight Master aboard the third Prime Mover of O'ka'an, as that vessel was quite habitual in its route to the clandestine facility. Though Ho'c'kra-ayn knew of Siy'kaa's capture and failure, he did not know of the young spy's duplicity, and when Xa'el finally got his claws into the data catch, it would open many new doors for him indeed.

Though Xa'el was in no way naïve enough to believe a word from any Ayn'kra, the data would speak for itself. All he needed was to supply a duplicate to Ho'c'kra-ayn, and it would be over before it had begun. It was true he did serve under the corrupt elder, but it was also his trade to _be_ dishonest. If Ho'c'kra-ayn hadn't expected something like this to happen, then perhaps old age was catching up with _him_ as well. But this all relied upon Xa'el actually getting the ta'al'shra-ke data device from the young Dark Blade female.

"…Ju'lyn-zal…" Saa'retah's sleep deprived face darkened somewhat "What _is_ happening here…?"

Both Cassandra and Xa'el looked to the Yautja female standing in the chamber entrance; there was more than a little animosity written upon her usually calm features. The old male looked back to Cassandra. There was little he could do to preserve his cover now. He would just have to be prepared to manipulate whatever story the young female decided to tell. Cass, on the other hand, didn't need to call upon her uncanny perception to tell that she had Xa'el in a position he clearly hated to be. And as the seconds ticked away, she knew he was becoming more and more uncomfortable. She knew that Syn'kra-va'al wouldn't want Da'an'sha to know about the hidden data at the present time, as he was sure to be formulating some longwinded, complicated plan, if he hadn't done so already.

Finally, after a long, stretched out pause, Cassandra calmly closed her hand around the data catch as a big, honest grin spread upon her face. She _could_ drop Xa'el in the meat grinder, but it was much more fun to see him squirm.

"Dawn greetings…" Cass smiled to Saa'retah, "Though by now, it is almost _evening _greetings, my friend."

"… Ju'lyn-zal, what has transpired here…?" Saa'retah asked slowly. She still found it somewhat awkward not calling Cassandra by her own name.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Saa'retah. Old One and I were merely sharing a moment of humor before he carries our belongings to Syn's shuttle…"

Xa'el couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Almost certain I was, that your voices were not sharing tones of humor…"

"You are tired, my friend. There is nothing untoward here." Cass lied, knowing that Xa'el was sure to reassure her story.

"Ju'lyn-zal speaks the truth." grinned the old male, "Lost a wager, I did. It would seem the young Syn'kra-va'al is not too be underestimated…"

Cassandra was unsure of what to make of Xa'el's remark. She knew Saa'retah and Da'an'sha would have to find out about Syn'kra-va'al and Avaal'ekan at some point, but she didn't think it would have been under such pretenses. Though she couldn't really blame the old male's choice of cover; she would have used the same story had she been in the same circumstances. Saa'retah, on the other hand, was confused either way.

"…What has Syn'kra-va'al done… this time…?"

"Seen him you should have!" Cassandra quickly interjected before Xa'el had the chance to further slander her male. "Avaal'ekan interrupted our training session this morning… he challenged Syn…"

"Oh… I do not like how this is coming together…" Saa'retah hung her head and pressed the heel of her palm against her forehead.

"There is nothing to be worried about…" Cassandra started.

"That is, if Avaal'ekan is able to move yet." interjected Xa'el with an annoying fake smile, the kind that reminded Cass of Min Gelia, so much so it made her stomach churn.

"… Are you speaking the truth…?" Saa'retah's head fell further as she groaned, "A simple duel it may have been for you, Ju'lyn-zal, but the guards can take such things in a very different mindset." The intellectual female looked as if she was trying to solve a difficult equation inside her head, and after a long pause she mumbled, "I suppose I should wake Da'an'sha…"

Both Cassandra and Xa'el looked at each other as Saa'retah turned on her heel and stepped from the open door frame, walking toward her own sleeping chamber. It was quite apparent she was in no mood for humor, and more than likely Da'an'sha was going to be worse. After Saa'retah was out of earshot, Xa'el took a step closer to Cassandra, making her lower into a half defensive position.

"Be careful…" she hissed.

"No pup… it is _you _who should be careful." His tone was low, but presented with a bloodcurdling hoarseness.

"Why do you not just gather my belongings like a good little slave…? It is time to make our leave."

"Mark my words… You will pay dearly for this."

"I hope you do battle more effectively than you strategize…" Cassandra shot back. She would never bow to intimidation of any kind… not anymore.

"Simply walk out of here I could, and leave you to carry your own waste." The old male gestured to their formal robes and Syn'kra-va'al's light armor that lay haphazardly in the north western corner of the sleeping chamber.

"I am sure you _could_ do that if you were so inclined. Though to save face in front of the two most important Yautja in this facility, I think it would be wise _not _to arouse any further suspicions."

Whether he liked it or not, Xa'el knew the young female was correct. His cover was becoming very volatile, and without Siy'kaa's data catch, one more slip up could cost him dearly. The old male said nothing more, merely scowled angrily and turned to gather the armor and robes. It was the first time the new Blade recruit had scented true distaste toward her, but she didn't let it show. Instead Cassandra watched him, her mandibles twitching with slight amusement.

"Do not scratch that armor…" she teased.

The sounds of Da'an'sha groaning could be heard from his and Saa'retah's sleeping chamber. A short moment later, the sound of running water trickled through the wall as the large overhead shower was activated.

After he had gathered all of what he could see scattered on the chamber floor, the old male stood slowly and motioned to the open door with a nod.

"A presumptuous attempt…" Cassandra replied, her eyes hard. "You exit first; in _my_ field of vision you will stay. Not the opposite."

* * *

"… believe my words…!" Da'ylra was almost in tears of laughter as he recalled a recent specimen containment failure. "One solitary Kainde Amedha parasite… And the entire Freight Crew came running out of every exit they could find! Never before have I seen Yautja move so fast!"

Syn'kra-va'al laughed wholeheartedly at Da'ylra's stories, and the older male gave the impression that he had no shortage of them whatsoever. It took very little time for the pair to carry the large cases thorough the cargo hold to the shuttle's armory, and soon the Freight Master was aboard the cargo hauler, his back toward Syn'kra-va'al's shuttle.

The Blade male stood upon his cargo ramp as Da'ylra returned to his duties, the gargantuan Jag'd'ja Prime Mover dwarfing everything else in the loading docks. Tuning out for a moment, Syn'kra-va'al stared out past the huge wall of shield, ignoring the undocked portion of the Prime Mover that seemed to steal the stage. It had been an interesting little while for the Yautja male, and though he was sick of being stuck at the facility, he was not entirely happy about leaving. The ever changing, rugged volcanic wilderness of Da'an'sha's moon had always appealed to Syn'kra-va'al, for one strange reason or another. But he was also eager to start this new chapter of his life, back out amongst the thick of it, taking on everything the universe had to throw at him and his lovely Heart Mate. Syn had already decided that the first stop for the pair would be a training planet, deep inside Yau'te Prime territory. The sphere was a place every Dark Blade Clan member was familiar with. The system that incorporated this world closely neighbored that of Yau'te and had several inhabitable worlds, but all had been turned down for colonization due to small surface area and abnormally high gravity.

The leading Dark Blade Clan Elders at the time had seen this as an opportunity and swooped to claim one of the smaller planets in their name. Over the many centuries that followed, this small world had aided in training some of the most revered operatives in Yautja history. Named Ne'ak-ash, after one of the very first unified Blade Operatives, the abnormally high gravity of this sphere had amazing properties. And providing Yautja were willing to give everything to their training, the atmosphere and terrain held the perfect place to increase one's abilities like no other.

Though no Yautja really 'lived' on Ne'ak-ash, there were rumors of outcasts taking shelter there in some of the densely wooded areas. There were several satellites in low orbit around the small planet equipped with automated weapons to prevent unwelcome guests, as well as routing communications and other infrastructural peripherals. Though this did not stop the occasional refugee aboard larger clan vessels, but any Yautja with half a brain and the need to flee could barter a passage or even stow away on a smaller, privately owned cargo transport to a much nicer place.

Unlike most colonized Yautja worlds, Ne'ak-ash remained cool through most of its orbital cycle; even the areas of lower lying landmass could get quite cold. And because of its small size, the weather patterns for the entire sphere were quite similar and very predictable. That, combined with the rugged geography, made for seriously challenging training scenarios. But still, the different factions of the Blade Clan all had varying techniques and skills, not to mention training regimes. So it had been decided a short time after Yau'te Prime had approved the Dark Blade Clan's claim that it would be wise for all factions to select their own private sector. Most had opted for low lying, or at least moderately low lying land to build their training centers. The O'ka'an faction, on the other hand, decided upon the most isolated place they could find...

* * *

Still standing on the cargo ramp of his shuttle, the Yautja male pulled his focus back to reality as a ragtag looking group of Yautja emerged from behind the rear section of the massive Jag'd'ja in the first bay. Even from a far distance he could make out the distinguishing features that told him who they were. A male and female walked out in front, both looking rather pale and under the weather. Behind them, an old male who appeared to be carrying a mess of robes and armor in his arms strode ahead of a well-toned active looking female, wearing standard training gear and a very smug expression.

At their current pace, it would still take them several minutes to get to the other end of the vast loading bays where the smaller, personnel shuttles were docked. Syn'kra-va'al walked slowly down the ramp and jabbed at a few sensor panels upon his wrist device. A small projection appeared, along with a virtual interface pertaining to basic shuttle operation. Jabbing the claw of his right index finger into one of several icons, the large cargo ramp began to close. Syn, wearing a grin that almost surpassed that of his heart mate, walked slowly around the left hand side of his vessel. The side entry hatch opened in tune with the cargo bay closing, its smaller ramp extended for entry.

Walking halfway up the gangway, Syn turned and sat down, feeling quite relaxed, almost lazy. He watched with a calm expression as the others approached. The closer Da'an'sha and Saa'retah came, the worse they looked. The blade male was quietly grateful that he had had other things to slake his thirst the previous evening. His thoughts lingering upon that eventful evening, images of his lovely 'trainee' began to fill his mind. Syn'kra-va'al was excited to be able to enjoy the quiet solitude that awaited the pair of operatives on the next step of their journey.

The nervous scent from Da'an'sha and Saa'retah cut to Syn's pleasant mood with a harsh discomfort, though following correct etiquette the Yautja operative got to his feet as they approached. Syn'kra-va'al remembered well Da'an'sha's more recent behavior, though considering the 'gifts' he had just received, forgiveness was not very far away at all.

"Very pleasant you look this morning, Da'an'sha." Syn smiled to the skinny male, before his eyes met those of another; subtly green speckled, warm, golden; staring back at him.

"I do not feel pleasant..." mumbled the skinny male, with an attempt at his characteristic grin.

"Syn'kra-va'al..." Saa'retah's voice was quite stern as she started. Syn looked directly at her and held up a finger. He had already prepared for such a turn of events.

"I am as forgiving as any other, and regardless of what version of events you have heard, I am guilty of nothing more than defending the honor of myself, my trainee, and my Clan."

"Syn'kra-va'al, please..."

"I will finish... At two separate instances I gave Avaal'ekan the chance to stand down, even when he knew he was beaten. He rushed offensively, leaving me with no alternative. For this I will not apologize; under no circumstances did I agree to capitulate to any who dishonor me."

"Trying to say I was; that we understand. There is security feed, and we have already reviewed it. Understandably, the rules in place here would tend to discourage such an act, but those rules cannot be forced upon you. Avaal'ekan was out of line, though only in an attempt to avenge your dishonesty..."

"_Dishonesty_ is my trade..." Syn replied, his expression still calm. Again he looked to his heart mate; her presence eased him.

"Understand that I can..." replied Da'an'sha, "Though dishonest you were with me as well."

"If I had told you what I had intended, would you have given me your approval?"

"No, I do not think I would have..."

"You would have preferred to interrogate Siy'kaa as a unit? The three of us, you, I, and Avaal'ekan?"

"Yes, I would have." replied Da'an'sha.

"Information of use, you would not have obtained."

"You seem rather certain of that... What did _you_ learn?"

"My heart...?" Syn asked as he nodded to Cassandra and held out his hand.

Cassandra smiled her lovely smile and stepped with long, lazy strides past the old male, Xa'el, his weathered face looking very bitter as he tried to control his reaction. She reached out and gently placed her own hand into Syn's as she dropped the ta'al'shra-ke data device into his outstretched palm. Both Syn'kra-va'al and Cassandra looked to Xa'el for a second. He was livid. Had Saa'retah and Da'an'sha not been so C'ntlip influenced, they too would have noticed. Syn looked up into the mesmerizing golden eyes before him and felt his pride swelling. Holding her gaze longer than he perhaps should have, the younger male finally turned to answer Da'an'sha's question.

"In my hand, hold I do, all the information Siy'kaa has gathered... As well as his 'way out' in case things got out of hand." Syn continued, ignoring the surprised expressions from his two friends, "I must say, for a spineless pup, he certainly took to the trade like a professional."

"When you say 'way out', you mean he has incriminating evidence against the Yautja he was serving...?" Saa'retah asked as her face seemed to pale even more.

"Correct." nodded Cassandra.

"By any chance, did you find out exactly _who _that is...?" asked Da'an'sha.

"Ty'ryl-ayn of the Ayn'kra..." Syn'kra-va'al replied evenly, watching Xa'el's reaction carefully.

"You have learnt something, have you not...? Something that will be..." Da'an'sha stopped abruptly and looked behind him, "Xa'el, will you please excuse us..."

Both the blade operatives saw several emotions pass across the old male's face; clearly he wanted to hear what Da'an'sha would have to say. But he could not disobey his superior without risking his cover. Sooner or later it would become useless either way, but for the mean time he needed his guise. Hesitating for a moment, Xa'el bowed his head and made for the ramp of the shuttle.

"As you wish, Da'an'sha... But first I will place these items in Syn'kra-va'al's shuttle..." Xa'el finished with a smile, a sincere one. Like any experienced covert, he was able to find the good in any situation.

The Dark Blade male had to grin. It was something he would have done to the letter had the he been in the same situation. Though he hated to think what Xa'el might do if he actually got the chance to access the elder class vessel, Cassandra was clearly thinking something along the same lines and stepped to block the foot of the ramp.

"I cannot thank you enough, Xa'el..." Cassandra put on her biggest smile, "But I can take that from here."

"It is fine, young one." When she didn't move immediately, he tried again. "Please, I insist. It is an honor to be of service to the Dark Blade clan."

Xa'el knew his attempt had failed before it had even begun. He fought to keep his scent as neutral as he could.

"It is no bother..." Cass laughed, and stepped toward Xa'el, wrapping her arms around the bundle of formal robes and Syn's light duty stealth armor. She whispered so only the old male could hear, "That would have been a worthy effort, had it succeeded..."

"Find you I am going to one day... You and your male... And I am going to kill you..." he replied, his whisper quivering with hostility.

"Look forward to that day, I do..." Cassandra smiled down at him before backing away, taking their belongings with her.

The four younger Yautja all nodded politely as Xa'el bowed his head before turning and walking toward the closest quarantine chamber, a definite purpose in his step. When Da'an'sha returned to face the two Blade operatives, he gave his best attempt at a weak smile. Syn returned the gesture before waving a hand toward the side entry ramp of his shuttle.

"Best we speak in here..."

Cassandra led the way up the ramp, her excitement adding to that of her male's, making him grin like a fool. Xa'el had been handled; nothing could sully his mood now. With the two mated pairs now standing in the comfortable shuttle's landing, Syn smiled at his skinny friend.

"In answer to your question, there is evidential information that proves it was indeed the Ayn'kra who attacked our Facility. I have not had time to look over anything in detail, but there are many images of O'ka'an Council Guard armor and uniforms being delivered to the Ayn'kra compound. There are also several audio recordings I have yet to analyze..."

"I cannot believe what I am hearing..." Da'an'sha shook his head, "What of the information he gathered while _here..._?"

"In all honesty, there is only one thing to worry about, and you already know what that is, though it affects us all in different ways."

"Siy'kaa's hack of the communications network..."

"Exactly right." nodded Syn, "I did speak with Ul'teh regarding this matter, and he is certain that the directive Siy'kaa forced upon the network was only active _while _Siy'kaa was there to monitor it. This is why it remained undetected for such a long time; it was completely at random, though on the same conduits."

"As slightly reassuring as that is, we still do not know what Siy'kaa _has _recorded."

Syn'kra-va'al smiled and turned on his heel, walking up a small ramp onto the flight deck, Da'an'sha and Saa'retah followed close behind, with Cassandra bringing up the rear. They all watched as he slumped into the command chair, his DNA and neural analysis confirmed almost immediately. As the shuttle brought itself online in the presence of its primary operator, several messages flashed up on the main projection hub, obscuring the main viewing panel at the front of the shuttle. Syn smiled as he ignored the messages, discarding them as they were in reference to the 'security breech' by Da'ylra and his crew.

Taking the ta'al'shra-ke data device, Syn'kra-va'al placed it upon a flat scanning panel embedded into the surface of the console's main sensor pad grouping. Almost instantly the panel began to glow, and yet another notification flashed up on the main display. Syn jabbed the claw of his right index finger into several of the larger symbols at the bottom of the current display. A few seconds later the panel slowly faded and the male operative removed the data catch and swiveled the large flight command chair around to face his friends. He smiled openly as he held the ta'al'shra-ke data device out to Saa'retah.

"If you study this, I am sure you will find more than _I _ever could."

"I am humbled." nodded Saa'retah, "Though slightly surprised as well..."

"Think nothing of it." smiled Syn.

"On the subject of trading data..." Da'an'sha started, "I have several data bursts that I will transmit from my wrist device upon synchronizing with this shuttle."

Syn'kra-va'al nodded graciously and raised himself from the command chair, allowing his skinny friend to sit in his place. Cassandra watched quietly, still holding their formal robes and her male's light duty armor in her arms. Syn looked at her as he got to his feet, winking before waving a hand toward the corridor that stretched from the landing just behind the flight deck, to the cargo storage area at the rear of the vessel.

"The second door on the left of the walkway is our sleeping chamber; this is where you may deposit the robes."

"Of course." she nodded, bowing her head slightly as Syn briefly stroked her cheek.

Both Syn'kra-va'al and Saa'retah watched as Cassandra stalked off into the shuttle, her scent potent with excitement. Da'an'sha's tired voice cut through the somewhat infectious mood of the lovely female covert.

"The data I am transferring is related mainly to the weapons and armor that Bre'ta'ak designed for you... Though there is also data from Ul'teh regarding Siy'kaa's unlawful surveillance _and _the audio data he sent."

"I appreciate it. You have my deepest thanks." Syn bowed to his friend.

"... Believe I owe the two of you quite a serious apology, I do ..." sighed Da'an'sha, finishing up with the console and getting to his feet.

"Think nothing of it," shrugged the blade male, "Out of hand you got. It happens to us all every now and then."

"No, Syn'kra-va'al, it shouldn't have happened. I let emotion get the best of me, and after everything you have done for me... I am simply grateful you did not retaliate more offensively." Da'an'sha looked at his feet for a second.

"In the past it is," Syn laughed, "Your mood is drawing all the happiness away from me. Besides, I think the 'supplies' more than make up for a little bit of bad mouthing."

"Is it really that simple for you...? asked Saa'retah with a smile.

"Absolutely! Anything you can do to me… providing I am being reimbursed with weapons!"

Da'an'sha smiled happily. Deep down, he was glad that he had established an understanding with his old friend. Though admittedly the Blade male _was_ a little bit of a handful at times, he was still a great ally to have. The skinny male sighed, relaxing slightly as he walked down the short ramp from the flight deck to the entrance junction, Saa'retah and Syn'kra-va'al close behind. Cassandra could be heard approaching, the claws on her feet clicking quietly on the hard floor as she walked. There was a brief moment when they all stopped for half a second to scent; Cass's mood was spreading through the shuttle like a disease. Da'an'sha looked at his friend; his eyes had returned to their normal, warm glow, though his complexion was still a little pale.

"Should I ask where you are going now...?"

"That depends. Are any more of your _loyal_ subordinates likely to be recording this conversation...?" Syn asked with a grin.

"Do not start..." chuckled the skinny male, shaking his head slightly.

"For the moment we will be travelling to Ne'ak-ash, to complete Cassandra's training."

"Is that safe...?" asked Saa'retah.

"It is the safest place I can think of, apart from here." nodded Syn'kra-va'al.

"Wise choice." agreed Da'an'sha, "I wish you all the best, both of you. Do not hesitate to contact me if you need _anything_."

"We appreciate it." smiled the male operative.

"Be careful, my dear friends." Saa'retah purred, before wrapping her arms around both Syn and Cassandra.

"And _you_..." Syn looked his skinny friend square in the eye and clasped his forearm in the Yautja manner, "When the time next comes, allow_ me_ to select your security personnel."

"I may just take you up on that." smiled Da'an'sha.

"Be well, though I am sure we will be in touch." Cassandra smiled to Da'an'sha, pulling him into a hug, then pulling away to look at Saa'retah as well. "Thank you for _everything_; you helped to give me life… I do not think there is anything I can do to repay you, but I will try. You are truly great friends."

Da'an'sha blushed as he pulled away, not wanting to prolong bodily contact with the attractive female, afraid of how he might react. Cassandra took Syn's hand in her own as their two friends walked slowly down the side entrance ramp. Once they had stepped back onto the loading dock, Syn reached over to a small sensor panel adjacent to the door and withdrew the access ramp. Saa'retah and Da'an'sha both turned to smile up at their friends one last time before the side entry slid shut and sealed with a quiet hiss.

Syn'kra-va'al purred loudly and wrapped his arms around his lovely mate, nuzzling his cheek against hers, her mood finally overwhelming him.

"Come, we cannot take our leave from this place fast enough..."

"I could not agree more." smiled Cassandra.

"You have been doing a lot of that lately." winked Syn, looking up at her.

"Help it I cannot..."

"Neither can I." laughed Syn.


	44. Transit

No, I have not forgotten Lethal Pact... My writing time is now split between current and upcoming chapters and planning as well as the re-writing of ALL the early chapters, so go and check them out. New content, revised spelling and grammar make for an easier read. From the Prologue to 12 have been done so far. (this is not the previous "Overhauled" versions, this is another step forward again.) Though none of this could be possible without the help of my "Point Oh" team, you guys are fantastic!

So, keep following, I am not going to quit, not matter how much it seems like that. Enjoy the new chapters and the re-hashed old ones.

Thank you all for reading.

M.

* * *

Chapter 43: Transit

Syn'kra-va'al couldn't get his backside into the command module fast enough, and upon request, a secondary pilot's module identical to the one in which Syn sat rose from a concealed compartment in the floor, giving Cassandra her place upon the right side of the flight deck. The moments they had to wait for pre-flight system analysis were as hours. Though in no time at all, the Blade male had brought power to the otherwise concealed maneuvering drives. The Elder Class vessel ascended smoothly and hovered steadily as it synchronized the super responsive directional thrust engines before moving slowly toward the closest docking bay.

Cass could barely contain her excitement. The first time she had traveled in this shuttle she had been unconscious and in stasis during the trip, hardly in a condition to be able to appreciate the experience. Now she had the opportunity to see one of the greater forms of Yautja technology in use. Yes, she had traveled in human spacecraft before, but that was like comparing a kitten to a tiger. The thrill of it lit her whole face and, inside, a childish part of her bounced up and down. She even got to sit in a pilot's seat.

"Are you smiling again…?"

"First time in a Yautja shuttle…" shrugged Cassandra, playing down her enthusiasm.

"Suppose I can let you get away with it this time…" Syn chuckled, extending his right arm out to simply brush against her shoulder. Her excitement was catching and a returning smile pulled at his mandibles.

As per usual, Cassandra seemed to be deeply absorbed in what was going on around her; the shuttle's main console, what Syn was doing, and the partially obscured view from the forward observation panel. There were so many things going through her thoughts, she didn't know what to be more excited about. She had read about Ne'ak-ash during her sessions with Da'an'sha's network, but was sure that provided only basic information about the small planet. There were times part of her mind would linger back to other things, material things, things she wasn't interested in thinking at that point and time. Her matchless mental control helped her to ignore such things and focus upon those that held her interest naturally.

As the shuttle sat idle for a moment, its front end poised at the massive shield wall, both young operatives paused to take a few moments to absorb the rugged scenery one last time. Cassandra wasn't even aware of what she was instinctively doing until she was holding her male's warm hand in her own. She looked over at him, her gorgeous big eyes shining with anticipation. A flashing projection from the navigation console emitter brought them both back to reality, the pair smiling like star-struck pups.

The projection was nothing more than an automated advisory from the facility's communication network, as Ul'teh was still more than likely collecting his share from however many wagers were placed on the recent duel between the Rylt'ah, Avaal'ekan, and the young operative, Syn'kra-va'al. It was an event that would no doubt be talked about for a long time to come.

Cassandra watched her male's movements with a keen fixation. She had learned much of the Yautja, though from what Saa'retah had said, there was still _much _to discover. Even now, the simple tasks of shuttle operation was something she knew absolutely _nothing _about. She knew basically _how _they operated, but actually doing such a thing was something that could only be learned from hands on experience. Though, when she was finally able to pilot one, putting all that theoretical knowledge to practical use would give her much enjoyment.

She continued to watch in silence as Syn worked the claws of his right hand across the main sensor cluster of the console, as well as interacting with projections that appeared before him. Most were automated system checks that simply required verification and user approval, though on more than one occasion Syn'kra-va'al would open a sub projection of a specific peripheral or system and change several preferences. With her sponge-like memory, Cass took note of which systems he changed and would ask him about them at a later point, as Syn, like herself, wanted nothing more than to leave as soon as possible.

Syn clicked once to himself, enjoying the way Cassandra was watching him so. He had absolutely no qualms with her curiosity. In fact, it was a trait of hers that he found quite attractive, though he knew that these were skills she _did_ need to learn. Reaching out, Syn double tapped the claw of his left index finger to a navigational display resting on the left secondary projection emitter, disbanding it. Still retaining the use of his left, he returned back to the main emitter and touched the palm of his hand to the display, dragging it to the now vacant left secondary emitter. Cass watched as the display shrunk and flickered for a moment before returning to a solid form.

Creating another interactive projection pertinent to driveline functionality diagnostics, Syn looked over it briefly before turning to Cassandra.

"A gift I have for you…" again he touched his palm to the projected image, but this time moved it to the right auxiliary emitter, within Cassandra's reach.

"Thank you…" She smiled as she immediately reached out to the projection and began to explore its many sub-displays.

Syn'kra-va'al watched her in earnest for a short moment before returning to the main control grouping. In the upper left section of the main cluster sat a handful of semi isolated sensor pads. Underneath them, a darker fascia had been set into the console surface. Cassandra caught a brief glimpse of the isolated cluster as she flashed a look over at her male before his hand obscured most of the pads from view. The symbols upon the controls were all abbreviated, but even without full understanding of the console, it wasn't hard to figure that they all had something to do with manual flight control.

Returning back to her driveline diagnostic, Cassandra focused on a small section of the projection depicting the small, yet frighteningly powerful Na-el'tok 'Ghost Division' reactors. There were several basic diagnostic readouts, a conglomeration of no doubt many values compiled to give a more linear data log. Cell Retention, Reaction Temperature, and Dynamic Efficiency were among the handful of compound displays for the reactors. A larger portion of the display showed the twin Yautja propulsion drives.

Ignoring the generalized information, Cassandra opened the engine sub-display. Her eyes widened as the entire display changed, showing an exceptionally detailed real time simulation of the anti-matter propulsion drives. Cass had gained _some_ proficiency in Yautja technology, but just at a glance, she counted another twenty four sub-displays, twelve for each engine. Each sub-section was marked to the specific engine component or components they represented. At the bottom of the projection there was also a live dialogue from the operating system. Perhaps generalization wasn't a bad way to go after all.

From the rear of the shuttle, a low hum began to emanate forward as Syn brought the main engines online. Immediately, the operating system began to display an information dialogue. A moment later, two loud whooshing sounds echoed through the vessel before being superseded by a low rumble, which then quickly faded into a barely audible hum.

_Phase exchange initiated – Success_

_By pass Emulsion Purge – Success_

_Primary Cell Retention Analysis – Complete_

_Secondary Cell Retention Analysis – Complete_

_Estimated Fuel Potential – 187 years – Acceptable_

_Density Resolution Field Pre-Ignition Analysis – Success_

_Density Resolution Field - Active_

_Pre-Ignition Energy Storage Analysis – Cell 1: 99.998%_

_Cell 2:99.999%_

_Drive Initiation Attempt – Drive 1: Fail_

_Drive 2: Fail_

_By pass Emulsion Purge – Success_

_Auxiliary Pulse Reflection Applied – Drive 1: +0.0002_

_Drive 2: +0.0003 _

_Drive Initiation Attempt – Drive 1: Success_

_Drive 2: Success_

_Compression Sustainability – Acceptable_

_Compression Coil Operating Temperature Achieved_

_Auxiliary Pulse Reflection Discontinued_

_Estimated 2.34 minutes remain before reliable flight propulsion is available_

_Estimated 6.778 minutes remain before reliable Long Range Phase is available…'_

"…The first ignition attempt failed…" Cassandra shrugged and smiled nervously.

"The second did not." replied Syn, grinning. "Drives will not often initiate upon first attempt, especially after sitting inactive."

"Understood…" She blushed. As Cass had sat watching him busily move from one task to another she felt like she ought to be doing something more than just poking around the driveline diagnostics. It really bothered her that she didn't know how to help with even the basic operations. "Is there anything I can do…? That is _useful_?"

"Relax…" laughed Syn. "You will need your energy in the upcoming days."

"Do you promise…?" asked Cass with an expression that made her male's hearts beat out of time. She looked so inviting sitting there, her smooth skin calling out for his touch. He caught himself before he actually reached out to her.

"Access an alternate view of that display you can." Syn replied quickly, changing the subject. "It will show the drives working symbiotically quite well."

Cassandra smiled mischievously to herself, but did what Syn'kra-va'al had recommended. A fully interactive, three dimensional display of the complete drive line system was created upon command. The projection was immaculate down to the finest detail. Cass watched in real time as the display showed the power flow for each engine, from the reactor to the thrust ports. It was such a breathtaking example of the interface systems that Yautja consoles could create. She was so taken by the technology, that the idea of actually _leaving_ hadn't really sunken in until Cass saw the drive output increase. Next came a slight vibration and the low hum that gave away the only audible clue the engines were active and had begun to escalate in frequency.

Syn'kra-va'al looked over at his 'trainee' and smiled again.

"Are you ready…?"

Cassandra said nothing. She merely returned his gesture and nodded once. As far as she was concerned, there were no words to explain exactly how she felt at that moment. Her contagious excitement continued to build as a dull whine began to fill the Elder Class vessel. She watched the real time display as two loud, synchronized whooshing sounds filled their audible senses. The engines had now undergone what was known as 'Phase Change' and entered flight mode. Gone was the low humming sound, replaced with an unrefined, garbled roar.

Syn'kra-va'al smiled to himself as the vessel surged forward through the massive shield wall, then gave a powerful shunt as he accelerated sharply, climbing almost vertically through the violent geomagnetic storm clouds that blanketed the small moon. He could hear musical laughter over the potent roar of anti-matter propulsion. His smile grew as he looked to his right to see Cassandra forced back into her flight module, looking to the roof of the cockpit and laughing like nothing else mattered.

Overtaken by pure euphoria.

* * *

"Man, how much longer is this going to take…?"

"What is this, fucking role reversal? I'm the one looking down the dark vent here…"

"Yeah, but the security systems are back online here. Nothing is going to come _your_ way, at least, not without a few big holes in it!"

"They got out last time… and how many people died…?"

"Just do your job Freeman, so we can get back inside."

"I would be able to do it quicker if you help me… Pass that crowbar down to me would you…?"

Greg Freeman sighed, and from his crouched position on the ground next to the main northern extrusion vent, he looked up at his escort, a marine by the name of Fratelli. A few weeks ago, the Weyland Yutani backed research facility on the planet known as 'Vale' had been host to several strange events. All of which had been conveniently brushed off as a 'malfunction' of Gene-Tech personnel or a sudden unexplained cascade shutdown of hive security systems. There were still numerous rumors floating through the ranks, most of which had several key personnel looking twice before stepping out into a darkened corridor.

The most popular whisper implied that a being from the widely conspired about 'Predator' race had managed to infiltrate the facility, disable Hive security, and initiate a virus upload, causing havoc amongst Gene-Tech personnel. Though, no one would dare speak out about such things, even when the hive restraint systems finally failed and allowed the captive xenomorph free reign for a short period of time. It was only several hours before numerous squads of marines were able to drive the enraged creatures back into the hive and manually seal them in until such a time when the automated systems in the hive were back online.

During the short, but extremely violent foray between species, both Gene-Tech soldiers had fallen victim to the slaughter. Fury's most recent adaption of the Praetorian form had been found, headless among a small contingent of dead drones. The body of Tech-Two, otherwise known as Cassandra had not been located. Again, rumors had most believing that she had been taken into the Hive with the many other researchers and marines that could not be accounted for; the Queen had lost many of her children and had readily used the opportunity to replenish her ranks.

Although there were many naïve enough to buy into rumor and propagation, there were also a great number than didn't, personnel that would prefer the bitter truth rather than have sickeningly sweet lies rammed down their throats; Greg Freeman was one of those, an Engineer with vast experience of both human and many alien technologies. A man well into his late forties, Freeman had outlasted at least two of the facilities where he had worked. He had seen this sort of thing happen before, people he _worked_ with had seen this before. Sometimes they lasted three years, sometimes five, sometimes longer, but when numerous facilities expanded, increasing research potential and development, there was always some unseen consequence that would eventuate. It often started with something small. People tried to say it was xenomorph related, that the captive Hive Mind would often grow beyond human capability. They said it was a natural risk in keeping such dangerous subjects to study and that some escapes were inevitable. That might very well be true, but it was not _always_ xenomorph research facilities that were taken down.

It was right in everyone's faces, and the higher ups still would disregard the ongoing struggle. It was as an unforeseen hand that was preventing the human race from expanding. If only they could believe such a thing were possible, it would be a most tantalizing explanation to those who turned to rumor and conspiracy when the truth was out of reach. Freeman shook his head and continued his work. He didn't know _what _was really going on, but he would not use wild speculations as a crutch for insecurities. He would much rather have the unmitigated facts, whatever they may be.

In truth, there were those who _were _closelywatching the development of the young, imprudent race. It was more than a hand that was involved. Four years prior, an attempt to push the humans out of this sector of the galaxy had failed. It had not only given them poise, but a reason to continue. Soon, the time would come when humankind would again need to be reminded of their place in the Universe, and with such a violence orientated race, there was only one way to remind them… Only one way to make them understand…

* * *

Once the powerful Elder Class vessel had parted the geomagnetic clouds and finally breached the outer atmosphere, the ride suddenly became much smoother. And as the navigational systems took control, the interstellar shuttle leveled out and altered course slightly, veering away from the system's large sun and heading toward the heart of Yautja occupied territory.

Cassandra beamed across at her mate, watching him carefully as he closed the forward viewing shield and finalized several peripheral functions before the driveline diagnostic in front of her changed slightly. A warning appeared, stating that during Long Range operation, reliable real time diagnostic information was unavailable. After another moment, the driveline diagnostic shut down altogether. A low whine could be heard over the gentle rumble of the potent propulsion drives. Cassandra furrowed her brow slightly as the whining quickly intensified, reaching a climactic note for a second that almost made her eyes water. Then, out of nowhere, came a tremendous force. It was unlike anything Cass had ever experienced and only lasted for a moment, but it was a little unnerving all the same.

Once the shuttle had reached maximum velocity, apart from a quiet hum, everything was as if the powerful vessel was actually stationary. Syn'kra-va'al smiled as he got to his feet, looking at the slightly bewildered expression on Cassandra's face.

"Worry not, My Heart, inertial dampening compensates only seventy five percent during Long Range Phase initiation." He stepped behind the flight module where she sat and leaned over the back of the chair, his hands draped on her shoulders.

"Still amazed I am that we are doing this…" Cassandra replied, dipping her head to one side to rub her cheek on Syn's left forearm.

"Come and be amazed while I show you around your new home…" he replied, turning the flight module around on its pivoting base so she was facing him.

Cassandra smiled and hopped to her feet as Syn'kra-va'al took her hand, leading her down the short ramp to the small landing where the side hatch entrance and the main corridor intersected. Both Yautja shared a very similar thought and turned to face each other. Apart from the low hum of anti-matter propulsion, there was nothing but silence. Both of them influenced by overwhelming emotion, they let it take hold, slowly falling into a passionate embrace.

They both pressed into each other, starving with the need to touch, to scent. Cass bent her head to nuzzle against Syn's neck, her hands trailing down his back and exploring the pleasing array made by muscle and bone. Syn ran his claws tenderly through her dreaded locks, struggling with his control and failing miserably. He felt every luscious curve of his heart mate and his instincts were screaming at him to take more of this self-forbidden pleasure. With the likelihood of disturbance somewhere in between nil and zero, their touches lingered and boundaries were pushed further than previously established. Before he completely lost his senses, Syn'kra-va'al finally pulled away from his striking mate, still feeling the indescribable sensation of her loving nuzzle against his neck. He clenched his fists hard at his side, keenly feeling the loss of her warm curves. If he didn't distract himself, he knew he would be pulling her into his arms again and this time he might be unable to stop.

"There wi…"

"… Will be time for that, at a later date…" she replied in a gruff voice, mocking her male, half smiling, half pouting, "Said that you have already…"

Unable to reply without laughing, Syn'kra-va'al took her by the hand and lead her down the large corridor. Cassandra mentally noted that the floor had warmed somewhat. When she had deposited the robes in their sleeping chamber, it had been cold. Syn showed everything the vessel had to offer, even the spare sleeping quarters, not that _they_ would need them. He also explained the functions of numerous sensor pad clusters dotted throughout the shuttle on their way.

As they entered the meal chamber, Cassandra paused then scented deeply, a look of wonderment on her face. She didn't know what it was, but in the mingled aromas of the chamber there was one that smelled absolutely divine!

"Hungry, are you?"

His deep voice made the words sound much less innocent than they were intended, and she had to redirect her thoughts back to the delicious scent on her palate before the ideas skittering through her head could take shape, reluctantly reminding herself again that there would be a time for such things. She started surveying the chamber, passing over the eating area to focus on the food preparation and storage section.

"I am now." she replied shortly, distracted by her hunt.

Syn chuckled lightheartedly. The spike in her pheromones let him know the unintended effect his words had on her. As hungry as he was, as much as he yearned to hold her naked in his arms, their bodies straining together, he couldn't. He almost groaned at the mental images, made all the more real by their recent embrace, before he forcibly reigned his desires in. There was so much she needed to learn. She wasn't quite ready for that experience yet.

He watched Cass as she tracked her quarry through the myriad scents in the chamber, enjoying the sight of her focused, fluid movements. Walking past the cold storage and the hanging baskets of savory leafy herbs, she stopped at a wall. Now used to Yautja technology, her hand held no hesitation as her claws tapped on the sensor pads, opening one of many storage units recessed into the wall.

Cassandra peered inside. There were roots and dried foods along with various legumes and powders. The air inside the compartment was dry and cool. With each storage compartment opened, she noticed differences in humidity and temperature suited specifically to its contents. Da'an'sha had been very generous indeed while restocking their supplies, and each unit was filled to capacity. While there were still many things she couldn't identify, she felt proud to put names to several. Dyjuc, osc'tal... her eyes lit up as they caught sight of the bright green of maan'tak fruit. With a sly grin, she quickly shut the storage unit it was in.

She stood nonplussed at the next one she opened. It was filled with a translucent purple tinted liquid. Bending down, she scented deeply. It gave off no smell that she could detect. She turned and caught Syn watching her intently. With a slight flush to her cheeks, she pointed to the liquid.

"What is that?"

He joined her at the wall, his mandibles set in an easy smile.

"Preservative. For unexpectedly long journeys. Seldom used, it is, for it dulls the flavors of the food."

She nodded, then moved on with her search.

She clacked in triumph as she opened another compartment and a strong burst of the scent hit her palate. Several bundles of small, deep blue fruit lay in a secluded bin. They almost reminded her of grapes, but larger, with rough skin like an orange. She picked out a small bunch and turned to Syn'kra-va'al with a victorious smile.

"Ah. Ak'sheal. Powerful it is. Though some do, I do not recommend you eat it alone. Very bitter it is."

Cass cocked her head in confusion.

"Powerfully sweet it smells."

"The scent is from the rind. Most use the skin as seasoning and discard the flesh."

He couldn't help but be drawn to the look in her eyes. Their golden depths were so alive with the need to experience everything she could, to live to the utmost of possibilities. He knew he would find it difficult to deny her anything. He didn't want to. Seeing her unadulterated joy at every new venture was almost addictive to him.

"I'd like to try it as a seasoning, if you don't mind showing me what to do?"

"Of course."

Together they gathered several different kinds of meat and vegetables. As Syn mixed them in a bowl, Cass couldn't help but think of cross contamination. A human worry to be sure, but while she had gotten used to the Yautja ways, it would still be a long while before she could leave her human side behind completely.

She watched avidly as Syn lightly scraped a portion of ak'sheal skin off and minced it into fine bits. He then mixed the skin into what looked like oil and spread it over the meat and vegetables. Before they went to the eating area, Syn offered the ak'sheal to Cassandra. Under the dark blue skin, the flesh looked black. She brought it up near her mandibles and scented inquiringly. Grimacing, she quickly set the fruit aside. Bitter, it seemed, was a bit of an understatement.

She couldn't wait to try the meal they had prepared. If it was anything like the aroma it gave off, she would have a new favorite food. She collected the trays, then followed Syn as he carried the bowl to the table. Sitting across from him, she favored him with an enthusiastic grin then doled out a sizable portion onto her tray.

She selected a large piece of meat with a fair amount of the flavored oil on it and raised it to her mouth. A rush of the sweetness she was hoping for was followed immediately by a potent burn. It was tolerable, but unexpected. She rolled the meat around in her mouth a moment, before swallowing it. Not her new favorite after all, but palatable enough. She looked up to see Syn watching her reactions.

"Powerful I said it was. Not to your liking is it?"

"It's...different."

"Expecting you to say that about something before now, I have been." He said with a laugh.

"Help it, I cannot, that I am blessed with amazing adaptability." she teased, her eyes warm and her dreaded locks falling forward to frame her face.

"Yes you are." he said in complete seriousness.

She had survived more in her few years than many creatures dealt with through their entire lives, yet her spirit still burnt with a fierce, blazing passion. She really was amazing. He felt humbled just to be in her presence.

Cassandra blushed furiously and finished her meal in silence, trying to calm the beating of her hearts. Her usual bubbly self seemed to be keeping quite controlled, though sometimes her happy mood would get the best of her. It was only as they approached the well detailed med-lab that Cass actually dulled for a moment. The chamber had been cleaned spotless, no doubt by one of Da'an'sha's underlings, but as they entered, the female operative leaned against the open doorway.

Syn'kra-va'al entered, then turned as he noticed Cassandra's change of mood. She didn't appear upset, more confused than anything else. Syn stepped back to the chamber entrance, standing directly in front of his mate, and took both her hands in his.

"Very sorry I am My Heart. I should have been more thoughtful of this…"

"It is not your fault, Syn." She pulled her right hand loose from him and stroked his face before stepping very slowly into the medical chamber, keeping her male in tow.

Syn'kra-va'al remained silent, though ever observant as Cassandra walked deeper into the chamber with his hand still in hers. He followed her as a pup might follow its mother. Standing between the two med-haulers in the center of the chamber, the lithe bodied female looked around the room, wearing the almost endearing expression she used when scenting something. She laid a careful hand on the med-hauler closest to the door.

"I lay here…" she looked at her male, concern in her eyes. "_She_ lay here… Part of me wishes I could have said goodbye…"

"That was not you…" Syn purred, tightening his hand around hers. "That was a being created to house you, to control you…" He brushed her dreaded locks back over her shoulder making Cassandra blush. He waved a hand to her near perfect form. "_This _is you. This has always been you. My Heart… you were _born _a Yautja, it merely took some time to discover that…"

"Syn…My loving mate…" She bent to nuzzle her cheek against his. "Wonder I do, how you became the way you are."

"Hmmm…" he mused for a moment, "It is only once you lose everything, that you are free to do anything…" He smiled up at her, but Cass was fast learning her mates 'tells'. She could see the hidden emotion in his eyes.

"That makes…" she paused to think, "Unbelievable sense."

"Because we have both lost, we have been given a second life. Together, My Heart, the very universe cannot stop us."

"Want to make the most of this life, I do. I want you to trust me. I want to be ready for anything…" Cassandra hesitated, furrowing her brow slightly. "As Ju'lyn-zal would be."

"I trust you with my life, my soul." smiled Syn, his eyes warm with the endearing admiration he had for her, "But even you said Ju'lyn-zal was still in training…"

"She was…"

"By the time we return to O'ka'an, our home, you will be ready to take your final trial. Of that, I am certain."

"We are to train then…" Cass replied, more so a statement than an enquiry. Shadows of her lively smile began to return.

"Here there are no boundaries. This is our home, _ours_. None can censor our actions with rules and regulations. Yes My Heart, we will train…" His eyes were warm, but had a certain edge about them.

"Work out well that does… Out here, in space, no one can hear you scream…" Cassandra replied.

Syn'kra-va'al chuckled lightly and pulled Cassandra into his warm embrace, it still had the same effect as it had done the very first time he had wrapped his powerful arms around her. Holding her for a few moments, her supple body underhand made him think. The next little while was going to be a hard road for Cassandra. She had come a long way, but still had much to learn about her new body. The Yautja male smiled.

"Come… Something that will improve your mood, I have…" Syn cursed his choice words silently before quickly adding, "It is not _that_…"

Cassandra giggled with light hearted humor as they emerged from the Med-lab. The Dark Blade pair continued toward the rear of the shuttle, past the wash chamber and main sleeping quarters. Located right at the end of the spacious corridor near the entrance to the cargo bay and engine compartment was the armory. Inside sat the supply cases Da'an'sha had procured for them, the priceless contents ready to be broken in with the blood of the enemy.

The excitement of her success at deceiving and humiliating the supposedly retired operative, Xa'el, had overridden the initial anticipation of the 'gifts' from their skinny friend. Then the thrill of finally starting their journey, stepping out into the universe together, multiplied until Cassandra had near on forgotten about the drop cases all together. But, as Syn'kra-va'al entered a detailed combination upon the armory control panel and the door receded into the wall, Cass' exhilaration returned, more potent than ever. It wasn't just the crates in the center of the well stocked chamber that grabbed her attention; the walls were well populated with numerous armor components, masks, and helmets, not to mention weapons. It was a literal haven for her inner Huntress to thrive upon.

The wide eyed, statuesque young female followed her mate into the weapons chamber. Something about the scent set her hearts racing. To some, the intermingling smell of cleaning oils with the slight undertone of blood would be a grotesque bouquet, albeit, one that seemed quite fitting to the situation. To Cassandra, it would soon become a welcome fragrance, one that she would remember for the rest of her life.

As if guided by some unseen hand, Cass turned to face the wall directly to her left. Many varieties of weapons, all impeccably cleaned and well presented, hung in uniform fashion upon the wall. It was obvious Syn'kra-va'al had great pride in his equipment, as everything in the chamber appeared to have its own space, and at a quick glance, it was plain to see that it was not just for admiring. Signs of use were quite apparent on most items she could see, especially the many armor plates that hung on the wall straight ahead of the entrance. Directly in front of the Blade female, at chest level, three Yautja spear guns hung from the wall, each quite different from the next. In terms of weapon selection and use, she had no idea. The only combat aspects she had learnt so far from Syn _and_ from the information in Da'an'sha's network had been related to Jehdin Combat.

Without so much as a second thought, she reached out to the uppermost mounted spear gun, removing the weapon from its place on the wall. It felt odd underhand, like it was bulky, but had little mass. After another second, the weapon began to sing a shrill warning. Cassandra looked down at it with a startled click before placing it back in its position upon the wall. She heard Syn'kra-va'al chuckle from behind her.

"Any of the Specialist Weapons are all locked to my body signature. They will not function for any other." Cassandra looked a little disappointed. "But worry not, I have a feeling that what lies in these cases will see us discard many of _these_ weapons." He waved a casual hand to his tools of the trade, though his face was a little apprehensive.

"You do not seem so happy about that…" Cassandra queried with a playful wink.

Syn laughed quietly, ignoring her tease and crouching before the four heavy supply cases. He snapped open the code keeper that had been assigned to the shipment. From one of the two halves of the thin, tube-like device, a small projection appeared. Looking closely revealed a very detailed combination. Cassandra had never seen nor read about this specific technology before, so she watched and paid close attention, her powerful mind absorbing all before her.

The Blade male took the half of the code keeper that was active and shone its projection upon a flat section of the case armor, just above the seam where the lid met the base. A soft beeping could be heard as a larger section of the heavy plating receded into the lid of the case, granting access to a detailed control device. Cassandra followed every stroke of claw as Syn entered the projected combination, then with a solid clunk, the case unlocked though the heavy lid remained shut. With a flick of the wrist, Syn'kra-va'al threw the code keeper to his lovely mate. She snatched it from the air without even looking, and without being told, eagerly repeated the unlocking process on the remaining three cases.

As she finished with the last case and set the code keeper aside, she caught Syn's eyes for a moment. Voracious excitement passed between them as she placed her hands on the case to open it.


	45. Dead, Of Space

Chapter 44: Dead, of Space.

Greg Freeman gave a tired grunt as he lugged his heavy tool box from the back of the 'Bullpup' transport vehicle he used to ferry himself and his gear around the massive facility. A scaled down version of the Universal Combat Armored Vehicle, or U/CAV 'Bulldog' Transport, the Bullpup was around one third the size and at least a quarter of the weight of its big brother. From a mechanical point of view, the vehicles were essentially identical; both consisted of simple four wheeled design, a rugged, yet lightweight chassis and full independently suspended and driven wheels. With powerful, constant torque electronic engines integrated into each hub and a very robust, yet efficient control system, both variations of the vehicle could conquer the most challenging terrain.

For obvious reasons, the Bullpup lacked the heavy armor and weaponry present upon the larger variant. Its body consisted of a basic two seat utility vehicle. Standard equipment to many militant organizations and private companies alike, the Bullpup was designed to access the larger areas of many facilities and buildings. Able to fit into most cargo lifts and down most standard industrial corridors whilst carrying a very impressive payload, its size and capabilities made it an ideal addition to any fleet of service vehicles.

The repair to the northern extrusion vent from the hive had gone flawlessly, apart from the constant unease of attack which even now after years of service still left Freeman a little rattled. The middle aged man stretched his tall frame and yawned. It had been a long week, for many people, and most of the repairs to the facility had been finalized. But seeing as Greg Freeman was the head of maintenance, it had been especially hard on him. Unlike the Marine grunts or scientists, the Engineers didn't _get_ shift work; they had to be on call twenty seven hours a day on the dismal planet known as Vale.

The large engineering bay was adjacent to the service depot in the first subterranean level under the main hangars. There were twenty engineers in total, including the head of department, Freeman. Each had his own large work area and equipment, including a Bullpup, though some of the time they weren't required. Greg had been in the trade a long time, certainly by Weyland Industry standards, and he knew when his fellow workers were struggling.

They had all been pushed to the limit recently and had lost two of their own in the initial, gruesome foray between species. In terms of trade groupings, the engineers were the smallest group in the Vale complex and more or less stuck together in social situations when down time came about. They were like family in a way, and the loss had been taken hard. The emotional tumult coupled with all the priority repairs had made things strained in the engineering bay to say the least.

Freeman rubbed his tired eyes and looked down at his data pad, checking the time, then back up at the main display panel on the back wall of the engineering bay. It displayed everything from current news events from all over the Federated Human Systems to advertisements for the latest and greatest crap. But, the main purpose of the large display panel was to help coordinate the duties for Greg and his fellow engineers. Any repair requests or basic upkeep duties were routed to the engineering bay via C.B.A.U, the electric overseer of the entire facility. When a new maintenance request was entered by personnel or whether it was a fault detected by C.B.A.U, it was queued in order of priority and sent to the data pad of the next available engineer, as well as being displayed on the main board in the workshop. The board had been very crowded recently. At the moment, to the relief of everyone in the department, all the high priority requests had been taken care of.

It was a well known joke among the engineers that the longer you spent on the job, you developed a sixth sense as to when a new repair order was about to hit the system. The head of department smiled to himself as that strange silence came down upon the workshop, empty apart from the tall, wiry middle aged man.

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One…?" Freeman talked quietly to the almost sullen silence. He waited a moment before he shrugged and laughed. "I must be getting rusty."

No sooner had he finished speaking, than three loud beeps shrilled over the local comm. system. Following suit, Greg Freeman's data pad lit up with a new message. He didn't have to look at the origin of the message as he knew it would be C.B.A.U, so instead he turned his head to the main workshop display. As if waiting for his attention, the large panel changed its display only moments after Freeman's eyes had half skipped over an advertisement for the facilities 'DataShop'. A service that would allow the purchase and download of nearly anything that could be digitalized, from novels and autobiographies to the latest music and 'Real Dimension' holographic pornography, at a price.

The display flickered to black for a moment before refreshing with a generic maintenance request. The wiry engineer quickly read over the communiqué, chuckling as he read the details of the repair request. The name at the bottom of the automated message, under the 'Nominated Technician' banner read,

'_Freeman, G._

_Leading Technician, UAC,W/Y._

_H.O.D Eng. VALE'_

Reaching for his data pad, Freeman shook his head slightly, reading through the message a second time just to clarify. With half a smile, he used his authority to his advantage, pushing the request to the next available technician, something generally out of character, but under the circumstances, necessary.

"It would seem, C.B.A.U, that you are nearly as rusty as me… I am due for a Head of Department meeting in thirty minutes." Freeman spoke to the silence, not expecting a response, though with all the rumors about technical malfunctions of late, he wouldn't have been surprised…

* * *

Cassandra and Syn'kra-va'al looked at each other in silence for a moment; the only thing other than the low hum of powerful antimatter propulsion was the excited thumping of their hearts. Both standing between two unlocked supply cases, they slowly opened the heavy lids, exposing the priceless contents. As an initial moment of shock set in, they both stood stock still, wearing the same open mouthed expression.

Syn was quite literally at a loss for words. Never had he seen anything like the equipment that sat before them. It was only a slight laugh from Cassandra that made him look up at her, then in the direction she was gesturing. The tops of the large supply cases sat upright. A plaque of sorts had been fastened onto the underside of the lids of all four. Simple text had been engraved into the narrow plates.

One pair read, '_Thei-de Ka'antyra'_ and the other, '_N'ka-ru'te'._

Syn'kra-va'al smiled to himself and reached out to push a solitary dreaded lock away from Cassandra's face.

"N'ka-ru'te… I like that."

"What does it mean?" She blushed slightly, her Yautja vocabulary still needed work, something she intended to remedy.

"Changeling." Syn grinned. "It suits you well…"

The smile that spread across her face almost stopped his hearts. Chuckling to himself, Syn'kra-va'al bent to inspect the contents of the supply cases. With its dark sheen, it was as if the armor was beckoning to its new owner. With reverent joy, the Blade male began to slowly remove the armor from one of the cases; he was so taken by its ghostly, dark grey appearance, that he had paid little attention to the remaining crate. Cassandra could scent the excitement from her male. It made her smile. He was like a child with a shiny new… weapon.

The armor appealed to her, and she knew the technological advances that had been put into action by Saa'retah and a few other researchers that had taken part in the joint venture would be phenomenal. But ultimately, it was weaponry she was more interested in. Leaving the case with her armor inside, she paid her full attention to the remaining crate. Obviously the lining of the heavy supply containers had been manufactured for the exact purpose of securing the precious cargo as even _it_ looked frighteningly advanced.

Unsure of exactly where to start, Cassandra thought it would be better to follow the actions of her male. She would have just come out and asked him, but he looked so happy; she didn't feel like disturbing his little ritual. Returning her focus to the first container, she fingered the name plate embedded into the top of the case and whispered to herself.

"N'ka-ru'te… I could get used to that."

With a mind as amazing as her own, Cassandra remembered well the life size projection Da'an'sha had shown them of the armor he had developed. But as she handled her first component, Cass felt her hearts beat slightly out of time. It was completely contradictory to what she had imagined. The projection she had seen gave the impression that the armor would be quite solid, and perhaps, heavy. Though in reality, as she handled the front half of one of her lower leg components, it was almost as if there was nothing in her hands. With an anxious smile, the statuesque female slowly began to lay the components out gently on the armory floor next to the supply case, just as Syn'kra-va'al was doing.

Hands almost trembling with excitement, Syn reached down to retrieve the largest component from his supply case, the shoulder chassis. And as he had hoped, right at the bottom of the container, nestled in their specific niches, were gauntlets, utility belt, tech-net, and power supply. His eyes scanned the contents at the bottom of the case before finally resting on a dark, ghostly grey mask that stared back, its unblinking expression fixed with a sleek, offensive appearance. Quickly bending low to place his shoulder chassis on the floor in order with the rest of the frighteningly superior armor, Syn stood upright and rubbed his hands together before leaning down to gently pull the mask from its well fitting alcove. He held it with both hands, raising it up as he removed it from the container. Its 'eyes' glared with hidden attitude that only Bre'ta'ak could have understood.

"You are indeed Thei-de Ka'antyra…" whispered the Blade Male, his own stare meeting the dark lenses of the mask.

"Would you like a moment alone?" mocked Cassandra with a lighthearted chuckle.

"Would you be open to such a thing?" Her male replied with a grin.

"On second thoughts…" Cass pulled her own mask from the supply container and stared down at it. Syn could see the emotions flash within her deep golden eyes. "This is amazing… brutal… dangerous… elegant." She caught her breath as the feelings washed over her. "No words there are…"

"_Now_ you understand how I feel." Syn'kra-va'al winked at her.

Cassandra looked sidelong at her male, a playful smile parting her mandibles. Both now had full armor lying before them on the dark, polished floor. Though she had studied basic powered armor and mask operation from data Saa'retah had supplied, as well as the scraps of information from her previous form, she was quite taken aback with what she had waiting at her feet. The attention to detail was utterly mind blowing. During her short time in the company of Da'an'sha and Saa'retah, Cass had seen some _amazing_ things, but this was something else entirely, something part awe inspiring, part merciless, with a little Darkling folded in for good measure.

Syn was so fixated with his ghostly uniformed protective suit that he hadn't given even a fleeting look to the remaining supply case, nor was he aware of Cassandra's immediate behavior. Her confidence had grown of late, and with it came a new sense of mischief. The stunning female had removed one of the specially designed bundles of prototype tech-net from the bottom of her case and unfurled it. She looked at the strange netting for only a moment before a plan had formed in the back of her mind. In normal circumstances, she would never have dreamt of doing such a thing.

'_But really… when have I had a NORMAL circumstance?'_ she thought with amusement.

Even with his back half turned to her, Cassandra still had to be mindful of her scent, something she had been training herself to do whenever she had a spare moment. With slow, fluid movements, the striking Yautja female pulled her form fitting training top over her head, taking a quiet breath in, letting her chest expand. The training garments were purposeful, not to mention exceptionally comfortable, but could also be a little constrictive. Sliding her hands down to her hips, Cassandra hooked the claws of her thumbs around the waist band of her lower garment. She gave a sly smile as she dipped her hips slightly and slid the training bottoms down her long, powerful legs before stepping softly out of them.

Cassandra handled the tech-net she had retrieved mere moments before. It felt odd to touch. It was soft and very supple, yet she pulled as hard as she could upon one singular link and could not break it. The tech-net was molded into the basic shape of a humanoid, but on a smaller scale. That, combined with its superior flexibility, put up guess that this prototype net was 'one size fits all'. Its color was dark, though there was a strip around where the waist line would be that was a lighter grey. Brushing the thoughtful observations aside, the lithe bodied female stretched out the opening where her neck would protrude and stepped into the hybrid polymer based netting. It felt even more peculiar as she pulled it over her naked body; it seemed to settle into every contour, like it _knew_ what it was doing.

A second later, a slight chill washed over her as the net absorbed her natural body heat until reaching its operating temperature. Unbeknown to Cassandra, this was unlike standard tech-net in the sense that it had no physical connection to the rest of the armor or powered systems. Though, it worked in much the same manner, keeping the wearers body temperature at a constant and providing the 'embrace network' of the cloaking field and operating system. This new hybrid polymer net was designed to work by induction fields between the specialized utility belt and the lighter colored section of netting around the waist line, though without power and operational impulses from the matching wrist device, the net would only store body heat.

Were he not so familiar with her scent, he might have missed it. As Syn'kra-va'al greedily took in the new armor laid before him, an indefinable change tinted Cassandra's natural aroma. It was very subtle, but it tickled across his palate, stealing his focus. It drifted in and out of her scent like a tantalizing, gently curved claw, beckoning him forward.

He glanced her way as her flowing movements crossed his peripheral vision. The sight that met him almost brought a growl from his throat. She stood without her coverings, her generous breasts bared to his gaze. As her hands slid down her sides, he wished he could replace them with his own and slide them down that enticing expanse of flesh. Though he didn't turn, she now had his full attention. He fought to control his breathing and scent, not particularly wanting to be caught staring at her like a Youngblood with his first female.

His control almost abandoned him as she started pushing her lower garment slowly down. Her most intimate parts were hidden by her stance, but her achingly slow movements revealed her thighs and, inch by lovely inch, her powerful, toned legs. As she studied her tech-net, the most adorable expression of curiosity crossed her face. He felt himself beginning to react physically at the sight of her, nude and unabashed, carefully examining it. Greedily, he let his eyes devour her body, turning his head as far as he dared. His claws curled around the armor he was holding, his grip tight in his bid for control. Closing his eyes for a moment, he pushed the overwhelming physical urges back into place with a mental snarl.

As she stepped into the tech-net, it settled over her, hugging and accentuating all of her perfect curves. He gritted his tusks as she bent over to grab her utility belt, the sight of her rear, its lovely curves cupped by the netting, pulled an involuntary, lustful growl from his throat.

A vibrant flush colored Cass' face as she heard Syn's reaction, embellished only by her wonderful smile. Though embarrassed, she felt a thrill in her hearts to be able to elicit such a response from him. The moment seemed to freeze her there, bent over, her claws grazing the edge of her belt. Clasping it, she straightened and turned her back to him, dreads cascading down her back. The smile bloomed further on her face as her hearts beat quickly in her chest. Cass took in several calming breaths. She hadn't planned on it, but she wasn't disappointed at being caught in her risk either.

Syn cleared his throat and cuffed his powerful desire.

"I see you are finding your own way…"

"You could demonstrate, if you so felt the need…" she replied straightening up and turning to face him, still a little flustered.

"Do you enjoy teasing me…?" growled Syn, trying hard to avert his eyes from her full frontal appearance.

"Of course, I would not do such a thing if I knew it had no effect." She smiled.

Syn'kra-va'al chuckled lightly, turning his back to her and removing his own training bottoms. He pushed them down his muscular legs and stepped out of them as he returned to his armor case. He tensed his powerful thighs as he moved, enjoying the freedom of being unrestricted by body coverings. The final remaining item upon his body was his wrist device, and with a slight hesitation, like saying goodbye to an old friend, Syn uncoupled the unit. Pulling it from his left forearm, he set it gently on the floor near the supply cases. Then, reaching into the closest case, Syn removed and unfurled a bundle of tech-net, watching Cassandra's reaction as he stepped into it and pulled it up over his powerful body. After he stretched his frame to settle the netting, they stood before each other, both staring in admiration for a moment before Syn bent to retrieve his utility belt.

He looked down at the complex attachment, impressed at how something so simple had been improved upon to the point where it was close to flawless. The weight reduction was a most impressive factor, especially for a powered armor system. The utility belt usually supported the power cells for all energy dependent systems, weaponry, stealth and operating system. This could make it quite heavy in most situations. Such a commonly understandable notion was now thrown to the wind with the introduction of this new powered armor system. The Blade male turned the belt over in his hands, looking at the rear section. He smiled and gazed up at his wonderful mate, using a claw to point out the details.

"Never before have I seen power cells this small for armor systems, and this uses triple cells, much energy will be available. Two cells are considered to be more than adequate, but most armor cells are quite large, with weight to match…"

"Da'an'sha _did_ say that Saa'retah had developed a completely new energy management system…"

"Then an amazing job she has done."

"I am certain that 'amazing' is their specialty."

"You are quite right, my Heart." He grinned. "Your wrist device, you should remove it before coupling a new power supply to your net. An energy clash could damage it."

Cassandra did as her male instructed, removing her wrist unit, albeit she was slightly disappointed, as she had only just begun to learn of its real capabilities. Following his movements, she coupled her utility belt around her waist, a perfect fit. No sooner had she connected the two ends of the belt than a warm pulse flickered through the tech-net, synchronizing to her own body temperature.

Syn smiled as he saw the reaction upon her face. The slight surprise raised her eyebrows faintly, while the gentle overtones of pleasure flickered through her eyes for but a moment. The Yautja male grinned lightheartedly, bending into his case once more to remove one of the final armor components left in the heavy, protective vessel. A shrill ringing began to sound abruptly as Syn'kra-va'al's fingers gently caressed the surface of his new wrist device. He winced as the grating noise cut through the serene silence that had previously been flavored only by the beating of their hearts and the subtle rumble from the powerful long range drives.

Like the other components of the armor, the wrist unit was light in weight, dark in color, and sleeker than the smooth head of a young Kainde Amedha drone. Like all previous versions of the widely used wrist device he had seen, the outer, more basic controls were all quite generic. Though in this case, they were no more than two clusters of subtly marked sensor pads near each end of the powerful, though aesthetically pleasing command device.

With a quick claw, Syn laid contact to one of the main command pads and the piercing audible warning ceased as abruptly as it had begun, replaced by a simple holographic message. Syn'kra-va'al's mandibles parted in a grin as he read. With a moment's hesitation, he placed the wrist unit gently upon the polished floor and took a step back, his eyes flicking involuntarily over Cassandra's body once more.

The lithesome female clicked in question.

"What is happening…?"

"Instructions the 'Brain' has left us…" He winked.

Even before the Blade male had finished speaking, a life size projection of Da'an'sha flickered into view from the wrist device. As the three dimensional image stabilized, both Syn'kra-va'al and Cassandra stared in awe. The representation was flawless. It was actually as if the skinny male was standing before them in the flesh.

"_I see you have found… a new sense of nakedness." _the projection of Da'an'sha began.

"Just li…" Syn began, "There is no need to be shy my heart!" He laughed as Cassandra gave a startled yelp and turned away from the projection, covering herself with her hands as best she could.

"This is not Da'an'sha," Syn chuckled. "merely an imitation of life, though in this case, a very realistic example."

"Either way, awkward it is…" she replied, turning to look back at her male, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as her eyes flicked over the projection once more.

"_There is no need to feel shame. I am incapable of emotional reactions to you, or anything for that matter. I am merely a multiple interface projection, programmed to be as much like Da'an'sha as possible. And in this circumstance, that is a response I am ninety seven percent certain he would use."_

"I would have to agree with that…" replied Syn with a smirk.

"_Shall we begin…? There is much to learn."_

"I do not see a problem." the Blade male replied. "My Heart…?"

"Fine…" Cassandra blushed, her arms folded across her chest.

"_As you have no doubt noticed, this net is not common." _The projection waved a dismissive hand to the two beings before him. "_As Da'an'sha mentioned briefly, the entire power system of this armor unit has been reconstructed. The tech-net alone will absorb a majority of energy weapon discharge, capturing and utilizing many forms of heat and sub-ionic energy. The conversion itself takes place in the regulation hardware built into the power cells of your utility belts. Take note. Your body will still be at mercy to the physical inertial impact, though the outer armor will dull a fair amount of small weapons fire."_

"What of more conventional, solid projectile based weapons?" asked Syn, cocking his head slightly.

"_Most solid projectiles will either be halted before the point of penetration, or slowed to a point whereby they cause non-life threatening injury. Though I will mention, this manner of defense is only sustainable for short periods of time. There is an energy buffer that supplies the armor's embrace network. This is indicative of both your cloaking field and projectile repulsion systems and will require a few moments to reclaim spent energy when depleted. Needless to say, when depleted, your cloak will not function and you will be protected by only the physical resistance of your armor. Unlike previous 'cloaking generator' stealth units, this embrace network variation is much more economical and completely impervious to any moisture or pulse wave rupture weaponry."_

"Good to know…" replied Syn, rolling his eyes.

"_Bear in mind, sarcasm aside, the embrace network will react very differently to explosive, energy, or ion catalyst based weaponry. The operating system will inform you of the many variations required to utilize the full potential of this armor system."_

"Unsure I am…" clicked Syn. "This is all beginning to sound very… Automated…"

"Not to me…" interjected Cass, still trying her best to cover herself. "This is _amazing…!"_

"_Your aversion to technology is something I have been made well aware of."_ The projection of Da'an'sha smiled. "_Worry not; the wearer will always be in complete control. When you become used to the many advancements of this technology, you both will come to develop a very symbiotic bond with your armor units."_

"About that, we shall have to wait and see…" scoffed Syn. "I have a symbiotic bond with my lightweight, unpowered armor, and that only utilizes a basic targeting and threat assessment helmet."

"_It is not a pertinent part of my function to debate with you, Syn'kra-va'al. Now, if you will both please couple the outer plates to your lower extremities…"_

"Sound _too_ much like the Brain, you do…" The Blade male smirked.

Cassandra smiled lightheartedly at the way Syn spoke to the projection, an imitation of their skinny friend, Da'an'sha. Although he was not shy to voice his opinion, he was grateful in his own way, even as the interactive holographic instructed them on the most basic of fitting instructions. No doubt, Da'an'sha's way of annoying them, even from several star systems away.

Syn'kra-va'al watched, his eyes alight with mirth as Cassandra, ever observant, retrieved her lower waist covering and held it up, turning it over in her hands. Its purpose was blatantly obvious, but still, the way the outer component was fabricated was amazing to her. So many separate sections had been bonded together to create a form fitting protective outer layer, yet it looked very sleek in its design. The statuesque female twisted her hands in opposite directions, testing the malleability of the lower cover; it had a little give, but remained quite rigid for the most part.

"_Upon coupling to the power supply, many of these outer layers will adapt slightly different physical properties. Some will become softer, more flexible. Others will harden when required." _added the projection, noticing the slightly perturbed expression on Cassandra's face.

"The holographic Da'an'sha can also see your chest again…" added Syn with an antagonizing grin. Though, his eyes couldn't help but wander for a brief moment.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at Syn and quickly turned her back to both of them. As she stepped into the outer cover, Cass had noticed that like most of the other components with coupling edges, the upper seam of the cover was a slightly lighter color, much like that around the waistline of the tech-net. It was a little awkward to fit at first, but eventually the supple bodied female pulled the outer layer up to her hips, covering her from the waist to part way down her thighs.

As she pulled the armored cover up, over her powerful legs, the upper seam neared the coupling edge of the utility belt. As she tried to settle herself into the armor, it pulled upward without warning, both coupling edges locking together. An uncomfortable expression spread across Cassandra's face.

"Uhhh… This is not very comfortable…" She looked over her shoulder at the holographic adaptation of Da'an'sha. "…Wait…" She smiled, blushing slightly. "… Now I understand…!"

The projection said nothing, but smiled politely as Syn'kra-va'al followed suit, pulling the groin cover up over his muscled thighs. As it coupled with his belt, it did pull quite tight, though after a few moments, it seemed to expand slightly, becoming softer and molding to the contours of his body.

"_You see… Advancements…" _The artificial intelligence said with a nod.

"This will be protective? It appears quite flexible…"

"_In this state the armor is still quite protective. The embrace network I mentioned earlier is enabled from the moment the belt is coupled to your tech-net, though running only on what has been named an initializing impulse. The purpose is primarily to allow the armor to settle onto the operator's body. This first compliance is quite important. There is a specific order you must follow so that the armor components will be completely subservient to the embrace impulses."_

With the initial hurdle of comfort now a thing of the past, it was only a short while before the pair of operatives were fully armored from the waist down. There was a slight gap at the upper thigh, between the lower waist and thigh components, allowing for muscle expansion and improved comfort. In a similar manner, the leg components, more notably the lower thigh and knee pivot, became quite supple upon contact with the tech-net, which was now carrying the embrace network. The only component that appeared to remain unaffected by the electronic impulses were the closed in, armored foot coverings.

"This is astounding…" Cass stated with a wide eyed smile, looking down at herself.

No longer paying a mind to her semi-naked upper body, Cassandra began to pace around the armory, clearly impressed. Syn laughed quietly to himself. He loved the inquisitive, excitable side of Cassandra, though he too was quite impressed. He flexed his powerful legs, admiring the responsiveness this armor allowed him.

"_Now…" _Their new artificial friend waved his hand toward Syn's shoulder chassis. "_You will note that the shoulder chassis component is still rather solid in construction. This is because there are two distinct layers; the inner will soften and contour to your body while the outer will remain rigid. As it does support other components, not to mention anchors for shoulder mounted weaponry it was necessary to keep it solid. Your movement will still be greater than what is considered, normal."_

"Though significantly lighter it does feel…" answered Syn as he bent to retrieve the shoulder chassis.

The blade male had to take a moment to observe. The detail was immense. Everything was perfectly proportioned. There was not a single thing Syn'kra-va'al would change. The outer layer was indeed hard, not to mention dark and sleek in uniform with the rest of the armor. The anchor points were in position for perfect weapon articulation, as well as support of other shoulder mounted technology. It was definitely of an elaborate design in comparison with standard variations of the same shoulder chassis design.

The inner layer was a little more ductile in contrast to the other armor components, but no doubt that would change in some way once it was settled upon the wearer's body. As he half fought his way into the armor, Syn noticed that the softer layer was much the same as the top section of a normal garment. It had very short sleeve sections and a tight fitting body that covered most of his chest. It first expanded then pulled in tight around his impact hardened body as it received the initialization impulse, providing a solid mount for the shoulder chassis.

Cassandra followed in a corresponding manner, pulling her armor over her head and the inner layer down and over her chest. The soft layer, in her case, had no doubt been made to provide support to the female anatomy, and did so, leaving very little to the imagination.

As she had pulled the shoulder chassis over her head, Cass had noticed several other coupling edges; these would no doubt be to accommodate the remaining layers of outer armor. She watched inquisitively as Syn'kra-va'al grasped at the shoulder armor with both hands and tried to wrench it from his body. His eyes widened as it remained very solid.

"_Impressed…?"_

"Quite…" Syn smiled. "Though eager I am, to see how it fares in combat…"

"_First we must finish the install and execute the initial start up software…" _

"That sounds… interesting…" Syn rolled his eyes


	46. Shadows

Chapter 45: Shadows...

'_Quadrant Two: Level 10. Conference Rooms, Administration, and General Andrews' office… Next level, Quadrant Two: Level 11. Restricted…'_

Greg Freeman sighed as he waited for the elevator doors to open at level ten. He was already running a few minutes late for the head of department meeting and smiled at the thought of what mood Andrews would be in. Unlike most other non-military personal, Freeman couldn't care less about General Andrews' mood swings; they were the least of his problems.

Greg Freeman was an asset to the whole facility. There weren't many with his experience, and what was more, most of the higher ups knew this fact well. When push came to shove, he wasn't afraid to voice his opinion, especially when it was something in relation to his line of work.

All in all, Andrews hadn't been _that_ bad toward Freeman and his team. The Vale facility had actually been quite good to the engineers, though they did certainly _work_ for their kibble. From general repairs, structural, electrical, through to precision fabrication work, they copped it all. The handpicked team worked seamlessly as a unit or by themselves; which was why the recent loss of two of their own had more of an impact on Greg personally than most could understand.

Not only would they be almost impossible to replace for the immediate future, but the loss of their brothers really hit the morale of his engineers where it hurt. And now with the extra work load, they really needed to get up and pull together. But with the shadows of death hanging over them, speed and precision gave way to memories and sadness. They were no longer whole. Essential pieces were missing, and they needed time to grieve. They weren't soldiers. Freeman had had the idea of throwing a wake for his co-workers earlier in the week. It was something that he would put to Andrews during the meeting.

At this time of day, Level Ten was usually quite empty. The handful of pencil pushers, liaisons, and other assistants they had running the Administration had all called it a day. Personally, Greg preferred it this way. When there were personnel around, nine out of ten times he would run into some research assistant who needed a lighting bar changed on the other side of the massive facility. A simple task. A few centuries ago, it would have been akin to changing a light bulb. It was good to see they were _really _investing in the top gun nerds for this place…

Taking a walk inside his thoughts while his legs took him where he needed to go, Freeman planned his next day. With any luck, Andrews would approve his idea. If so, then the team needed to get a whole lot done through the day so they could have the evening to themselves. Another few minutes saw the tall engineer reach a pair of fancy looking double sliding doors into conference room two. There were two Marines posted outside the door, though no doubt there were others nearby as well. Greg's weathered face cracked into a smile as he approached, nodding politely. He didn't have a problem with the grunts, unless they wanted one.

Placing his large hand upon the scan pad, the doors slid silently open, bidding him welcome into the large, well adorned room. The long table in center of the conference hall was made to look even bigger than it actually was. It had the capacity to seat twenty, but at the moment was currently seating eight. Andrews sat at the head, two marines flanking him as per usual…

"… Aside from that, the conclusion was that the chemical instability was overcome with the use of a slightly irradiated isotope. The prototype has been sent to Gateway Beta for synthesis."

"Well done, Doctor Simmons. At least _someone _this week has had a win." Andrews almost smiled as he finished, then turned his attention to the tall, wiry engineer as he walked toward the first available seat near the head of the table. "Nice of you to join us, _Mister _Freeman."

"My pleasure,_ Mister _Andrews." Greg replied as he sat down, replaying _his_ lines of an old joke that had been made between he and the General.

'_Shit, that's always a good start.' _Freeman thought to himself.

Several of the department heads swapped surprised looks as the Engineer replied to Andrews. No one, _no one, _addressed Andrews without his correct title. Well, there was one other who would, and she was seated right next to the General, an unusually smug expression on her face. Lisa Murvane and her Biomechanical Research Division were fast becoming trouble for many other departments, poaching lab equipment, technicians, and even a research grant. Though, no one dared say anything. There had been several well populated rumors about certain 'trouble making' individuals who happened to disappear overnight. The only reminder of their presence being a poorly designed story to try and cover up the sudden vacancy…

Andrews gave a slight smirk. It was not very often _all _the department heads were in the same place at the same time, and he doubted that they actually _knew_ each other that well. The General cleared his throat, breaking the short, albeit awkward, silence.

"None of you should get any ideas…" He gave a small, stifled chuckle, entailing his threat was in jest, though no one believed the implication for a second. The threat was genuine. He cleared his throat a second time and indicated the wiry engineer with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Freeman here _is_ actually a Doctor. But don't let that fool you… He is very good at what he does!"

Greg half chuckled at the obvious jab toward the Department Heads who hadn't brought much to the table, so to speak. He did notice the blonde, arrogant Murvane woman roll her eyes tenaciously. He spoke to everyone, but looked right at her. He made sure she knew it too.

"Believe it or not I actually have two separate Doctorates, both in Mechanical and Structural Engineering… But I am _still_ human after all..."

The last stab at Murvane really got to her. Freeman knew this, even if she didn't show it. He had his _own _theories about that bitch…

"I would agree with that." Andrews smirked. He liked that Freeman didn't bend over for anyone. He was a different brand altogether, half nerd, half grunt with a stubbornness that would have impressed more than the average mule, but it _did _make him a pain in the ass at times. The General drummed his fingers on the large table top.

"Now, let's continue please. I don't necessarily want to be here all night." He looked down at his P.D.A. "Doctor Hammill, you're next. How are things down in Geology? Your team is spending a lot of time out and about these days."

A skinny, but well kept, good looking man sitting opposite Lisa Murvane adjusted his finely framed glasses, got to his feet and moved toward a basic projection display in the center of the table.

"We have been quite busy as of late…" He waited for the projection to change to a poorly contrasted image of Vale's outer crust represented through a cross section. "We have discovered several large deposits of a very promising fissile mineral in sector eighteen. In its natural state, it is quite harmless, though prolonged exposure would no doubt result in radiation poisoning."

"So it is radioactive…?"

"For the most part, yes… But, there are several unexplainable conditions I feel I should mention."

"Such as?"

"Are you familiar with the term 'fissile', General?"

"That is why I employ people like you, Doctor." His answer was almost a scowl.

"Doctor Brigman from Particle Physics would be able to explain it better, but I will give you the basics… A fissile material is one that is able to sustain a chain reaction, and in the worst case scenario, without outside interference. By definition, fissile materials can sustain a chain reaction with neutrons of any energy, but there are some that don't even need neutron bombardment to initiate fission… You will no doubt be familiar with Uranium 235-Beta..."

"You are saying this mineral can spontaneously react with itself…?"

"The possibility of that occurring naturally is exceptionally low, but in theory, it is possible. I mean, the P-4A 237 disaster was with _highly_ refined 235-Beta and it only took _one_ stray neutron to collide with another Beta neutron… We all remember the damage… not to mention the ramifications of that research project. We, humans I mean, have been researching nuclear particles for god only knows how long, and still, we can't ever say we have a complete understanding of this sort of thing. 235-Beta was a mistake, a dangerous one. Even the plain U-235 isotope was volatile and it only made up around point seven five percent of naturally occurring uranium…"

"Get to the point Doctor…" Andrews was interested, but he would rather read this sort of thing than have someone explain it to him, especially in front of the other department heads.

"It takes fifty-six kilograms of plain U-235 at around eighty percent density to reach critical mass. It took only twenty eight kilograms of 235- Beta at forty four percent material density to become critical… It was theoretically proven that only _one_ percent of the Beta Isotope underwent fission the rest was just burnt and scattered. _One_ percent, and it removed nearly a quarter of P-4A 237's landmass, forever altering its orbit and geomagnetic structure and turning a great portion of that planet into nothing but an uninhabitable wasteland…"

"Hammill, get to the _point_!" The General shook his head as the geologist brought his rant to an end.

"Those isotopes, though naturally occurring, require massive amounts of refining not to mention, enrichment, well, U-235 does. I am not entirely sure whatthey did _post _enrichment to 235 Beta to alter it. I don't think I want to know, but this new element would require only basic purifying. Not enough in depth research has been done on a refined sample to speculate too much. But, once it has been purified, and I can't guarantee this mind, but I believe even in its natural state, without enrichment, critical mass would be achievable with approximately _eight_ kilograms at approximately thirty percent purity…" Hammill paused for a moment. He had always wanted to do something worthwhile with his career, but finding an element of pure destructive essence hadn't been part of the plan. "You will need to get Brigman and the Particle Physics team to go into an in depth analysis, but free alpha decay could yield electron-volt energy per atom in excess of one billion."

Hammill sighed at the near stricken expressions of the other department heads. No matter what scientific area one claimed to master; basic particle knowledge gave understanding as to just how much devastation could come of something so powerful. The General obviously still didn't comprehend. Doctor Hammill swallowed.

"If used in conjunction with an efficient catalytic explosive device, critical mass could yield destruction to the tune of over five hundred megatons…"

"That… Was worth the ear bashing…" Andrews replied with a surprised expression. You could almost see the mushroom clouds in his eyes as he thought of the most likely outcome of such a powerful discovery. It seemed he was the only one who appeared happy about the destructive potential of this new-found mineral.

"… General, some of my research personnel also wished me to ask you about the process of naming a newly discovered element…"

"Ultimately, that decision is in the hands of higher authority. But rest assured, have your team recommend something in their reports, and I will do my best to carry it out." Andrews smiled with earnest; no doubt this had made his day. "On one condition though, we don't want another _'Unobtainium'_ episode… The R.D.A. were laughed out of commercial trading for that little spark of ingenuity…"

The General's attempt at humor lifted the mood in the large conference room for a few moments, some almost forgetting about the essence of pure death the geologists had discovered. Andrews, still a little surprised with Hammill's presentation, looked to the Doctor as he walked softly back to his seat.

"Well Doctor Hammill, I think we shall be seeing a lot of one another over the next little while…"

Hammill gave a jerky nod, a sick feeling building up in the pit of his stomach. The General looked around the table, clearly quite happy with himself. The geologist imagined a conversation he would no doubt be having sometime in the future…

'_Are you going to be present for the first detonation Doctor…?'_

'_Keep your job, Andrews. God willing, I am going to get as far from YOU and your TOY as possible…' _Hammill paused at the thought. _'Like that would happen…'_

"Alright then; Freeman, you are next…" There was a new, over-happy tone in the General's voice. It was actually quite disturbing.

Greg Freeman didn't even bother getting to his feet. He just sat up a little straighter and looked quickly around the table. Most expressions matched what he was thinking.

"Well… I need to take a moment to collect my thoughts after that little bit of news. Thanks Doc!" Freeman smirked at Hammill. "And I think I speak for most here when I say, I'm not sure if I want to congratulate you, or shoot you!

There were a few stifled laughs; even the General chortled for a moment. No doubt Hammill wouldn't be going anywhere without a security detail from now on.

"In short, we are struggling. After the loss of Sinclare and Hobson, well, we were spread pretty thin before, but now, we are only just getting things done. Most of the fabrication work has been put back to allow for the priority repairs." Freeman sighed. "I know we aren't the only ones that have had to accept losses in our ranks General, but remember we _are_ the ones that keep this place ticking over. I really need to review our upcoming roster system with you, as well as discussing the replacement of the men we lost."

"Absolutely. Talk to my assistant. We will organize something tomorrow. And I must admit, you and your team have been an amazing asset over the past weeks."

"I am glad you think so, because there is a request I would like to make."

"Oh…?"

"Because of all the priority repairs, we have had no time to… Talk things over between ourselves. We barely got time to attend the send off. Sinclare and Hobson were great friends of ours, and we would like to take an evening to remember them."

"You would like to throw a wake for them…?"

"Yes sir. I would."

"No one is more deserving. I approve. We will discuss the details when we meet tomorrow."

"Oh Christ! …An evening without maintenance…" Murvane butted in, rolling her eyes. Her voice rang with sarcasm. "What will happen if a lighting bar should fail…?"

Several pairs of eyes widened. No one liked Murvane, even before taking the rumors into account. She had grown into a right bitch over these recent times. Even Andrews was a little taken back. No one usually interrupted when another department head was speaking, let alone insult them to their face. Before the General could intervene, Greg narrowed his eyes. Really he should have ignored her, but as it stood, the bitch had it coming either way.

"Can't your multi-billion credit abominations change a lighting bar…?" He paused for a second, letting her think she could rebut. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not surprised in any way, shape or form, it is just good to bring these things to light. Like most of the shit that comes out of the sublevels, they can crush, kill and destroy. Not to mention, malfunction like an A2 series android. But do something useful? Hell no… USMC could recruit, arm, train, and pay _ten_ squads of Marines for that kind of credit, and I bet they could all change a light. Shit… There is some money well spent…"

Not taking his eyes from hers for even a microsecond, Freeman got to his feet and pointed a finger down at her before the General could speak.

"My crew may not spend their days creating murderous monsters or playing with beakers in a lab, but you will do right to listen to me sweetheart. Without us, you are all fucked."

The sound of a pin dropping would have been louder than a rifle shot right next to your ear. No one dared move, let alone speak. The two Marines who flanked either side of Andrews, though back several paces, both fought to keep their faces straight. Either they were actually _trying_ to be professional, or they too had heard the rumors about Lisa Murvane. She wasn't used to being spoken to in such a way. Most people just ignored her, which usually suited her down to the ground. A great deal of her time was spent barricaded in her subterranean lab, assistants, androids, and sometimes 'experiments' bringing her whatever she desired.

Her cheeks flushed as the emotion welled up, her eyes widening. Freeman knew he had really stirred up the hive this time, and he didn't care who witnessed it.

"What…? Nothing to say…? No snappy comeback?" No way was the engineer going to back away from this. "Come on… You think I am afraid of you? I have worked in facilities like this since the time you were still a virgin. I know your type. I know what you do."

"FREEMAN!" Andrews suddenly cut in, afraid that whatever Freeman knew could be blurted out at any time. "That's enough!"

"Let me tell you Doc…" the tall, weathered man continued, ignoring Andrews. "You make enemies on both sides of the border, and you will end up dead. And I think _you_ know just how fast that can happen… Don't you forget, I know every nook and cranny of this place."

Stepping back, away from the table, Greg Freeman took a deep breath, his fists clenched hard. His eyes bared down on Murvane for a few moments before he turned to the General. Andrews glared up at him from the head of table, that characteristic scowl having returned to its rightful place on his face.

"General, I apologize. That was unprofessional and out of place. I will speak with you at a later date regarding my staff."

"You should go and clear your head. I expect better from you Freeman."

"Yes, General."

Without another word, without another sound, Freeman performed an 'about face' that would have given Gunnery Sergeant Hartman a hard-on and walked from the conference room. He could feel the death stare from Murvane burning into the back of his skull, though everyone else at the table were close to erupting into applause…

* * *

Now paired in their uniformed armor, Cassandra and Syn'kra-va'al both faced the very realistic holographic projection of their skinny friend, near perfect examples of their species. The remaining outer layers were much like the shoulder chassis. They were more rigid and impact resistant than the rest, but coupled to their bodies and the parent components of the armor as flawlessly as ever. The first was the joint upper abdominal/upper back panels which fitted together around the wearer like sections of a tube that had been rendered in two. As with the parent components, these too changed in consistency when they received the impulse of the embrace network as they were coupled to the wearer. The front and side upper core layers were relieved in some sections and had gaps in others to allow near perfect body contortion. The back section was more or less solid, with two more, lighter weapon receptacles.

The second to last components were flexible, segmented additions of the shoulder chassis, following the contour of the shoulder radius and extending nearly halfway down the bicep. Sharing familiarity with the shoulder chassis, these smaller components had a softer 'inner sleeve' and a hard, segmented, impact resistant outer layer.

When it came time to adorn the detailed wrist gauntlets, the projection of Da'an'sha waved a lazy hand over the discarded wrist gauntlet supporting his appearance.

'_Well pups, this has been an experience, but my task here is complete. Upon termination of this projection, install your wrist gauntlets to complete the embrace network's initiation protocol. A message will display, informing you of this completion. The wrist unit operating system will then prime for its run procedure…'_

"Once they have been initialized, a wrist device will run for almost two hundred years before its power supply is depleted." Syn cut in at the sight of Cassandra's slightly furrowed brow.

'…_After a few short moments, another message will appear, instructing you to fit your helmets. The operating system will then instruct you regarding any physical input required for the first run procedure from your wide angle visual display and direct neural interface. I certainly hope my assistance has been helpful. Best of luck.'_

Without another word, the projection disappeared from existence, the artificial intelligence erasing itself like it had never been there. Syn chuckled softly for a moment before stepping over and bending to retrieve his new wrist device. Cassandra eagerly followed suit, pulling her own unit from its niche in one of the heavy armored supply cases. Syn'kra-va'al looked over at her for a moment, catching her eye before his gaze washed over her. Even in full armor Cass still managed to look every bit as stunning. It was as if it accentuated her natural supple bodied form.

In almost perfect synchronous, the Yautja pair coupled the devices, each to their left forearm. A humorously nervous moment passed where both Syn'kra-va'al and Cassandra looked at each other, waiting for something to happen.

Then it started. From the feet up, the armor began to swell and contract. More so than before, it moved around them, familiarizing itself with every contour of their bodies. The expression upon her male's face told Cass that this was something of a truly unique event for both of them. It was possibly the strangest sensation she had ever experienced. It was comforting, yet a little invasive at the same time. For the second time in but a few moments, the pair locked eyes.

"Unpleasant that was…" Syn finished with a chuckle.

"I think I agree." Cass smirked.

Syn stretched his powerful frame then suddenly feinted to his left, as if evading an enemy attack. Cassandra watched wide eyed as he arched his body sideways, using his existing momentum to spring onto his hands. Without the slightest hesitation, Syn'kra-va'al continued with one fluid yet potent motion, catapulting toward his 'trainee' and landing right in front of her. His smile was one of pure glee.

"Make me very happy, this armor does…" He looked down at himself. "It is as if I am wearing nothing."

"I can see that." Cassandra nodded. "Were _any_ of your movements hindered in the slightest?"

"Not that I can tell at the moment. It is exceptionally ductile in the right areas. But do not fear. For Da'an'sha's sake, I will do my best to fault this marvelous creation of his."

"I feel it is part of my duty to inform you that my input in such a task could save you some time." She smirked.

"I agree entirely." he replied, simply taking a few steps backward to retrieve his mask.

He looked down into its 'eyes' for a moment while Cassandra followed suit, bending to collect her own mask from where it sat, nestled back in its niche inside the supply case. Excitement pulsed through Syn's body. It was as if the very presence this armor provided was glaring back, sleek, dark, and offensive as ever; no doubt, with an attitude to boot.

The blade male slowly turned the final component of his armor over in his hands so he could look inside. He nodded to Cassandra, hinting she should do the same. He felt it would be polite to explain some of the basic fundamentals of mask use to her, seeing as she had never actually worn one, as a Yautja at least. He smiled to himself for a second, remembering the curious little meta-human creature he had first crossed paths with, what seemed like eons ago.

"By the looks of these, I would say much of the control comes from direct neural interface, much in the same way you used the training simulation. Though, there is manual mandible input as well. Each to their own." He shrugged. "I think for you, neural interface will not be a problem."

"Remember reading I do, about prototype masks with neural interface. There were many who could not concentrate effectively during the heat of battle."

"Indeed…" Syn nodded. "Though, I am certain those systems have come a long way since those times." He paused a moment to look at the underside of the mask that would seal around his neck. "The size of the atmosphere filtration system has also been reduced, significantly. I am unsure of how these units function, though I have never used one. The older systems required a separate filtration system worn on the utility belt. Supply lines got caught on things and there was always a slight noise. I am happy I did not have to endure such a burden."

"These work by ionizing incoming atmosphere as it passes through several different filtration elements. It is fairly broad spectrum and can serve most worlds where Yautja travel. I would guess for a Yautja whose lungs have breathed unfiltered atmosphere of other worlds and adapted it would not be such an important function."

"Network again…?" Syn asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, that was direct from Saa'retah." She answered with a quick smile.

The blade male grinned as he slowly slid the mask onto his head. For a moment everything remained dark, then the inner layer of the armored cover began to soften. A second later, the wide angle display flickered into life, accompanied by a very advanced heads up display. Syn'kra-va'al clicked in bewilderment as the mask seemed to sink onto his features, like some strange artificial creature coupling with his head. As it settled, the visual display seemed to widen further and focus slightly, improving what he thought was already near perfect sight. Then came the distinct lightheadedness as the neural interface synchronized with his unique mental imprint. He turned his head slowly, the peripheral angle and clarity nearly taking his breath away.

An itemized diagnostic message shimmering into view in his heads up display stole Syn'kra-va'al's attention back to the present moment.

'_Initial run procedure complete – Faults: 0'_

'_Establishing proximity scan' _

'_Embrace Network Established – Faults: 0'_

'_Embrace Network buffer overrun fail-safe – Pass'_

'_Projectile Repulsion – Active'_

'_Adaptive Cloaking Field – Inactive'_

'_Synchronizing Armor Component Impulse. Wait'_

The Yautja male watched as the diagnostic moved to the very left of his wide visual field, replaced by a very detailed three dimensional render of the armor covering his body. It began to rotate slowly as the operating system absorbed all the pertinent data streaming through the embrace network, the diagnostic still running on the edge of his display:

'_Impulse Synchronization Complete – Faults: 0'_

'_Subspace communication node detected'_

'_Shuttle "O'ka'an.0984234" Encrypted as primary access point'_

'_Local armor unit "N'ka-ru'te" detected'_

'_Beginning synchronization of communication frequencies'_

'_Primary subspace frequency "098.8765" encrypted'_

'_Local frequency "87.6567" encrypted'_

"…ucking believe this…?" Cassandra's voice suddenly cut through the stunned silence, loud and perfectly clear, as if she was standing right next to her mate. "Syn?"

"I am here." He replied, turning to see her through his mask for the first time.

"I cannot describe how this feels…" Cassandra shook her head and looked around the chamber. "It is like I have become something totally different. Again."

"You have…" Syn smiled under his mask, watching the heads up display automatically track and display the status of Cassandra's armor, as well as her biological state. "You are now N'ka-ru'te."

The pair worked through the rest of the setup together, discussing variable options and what would be ideal. Most of the settings were left until they had some wide open space to test the differences. From the way the wide angle display portrayed information, through to how the operating system interpreted certain thought commands, the initialization seemed to take forever. It was only when it came time to synchronize weapons that Syn'kra-va'al perked up, before realizing that they could not safely do such a thing aboard the shuttle. They would have to wait until they reached the Dark Blade training facility on Ne'ak-ash. But, that did not mean they couldn't train their bodies to work in unison with their new armor.

"Come. Initialized for too long we have." Syn half smiled under his mask, though not entirely meaning to be humorous.

"You wish to try and fault your armor…?"

"If such a thing happens in the course of time, so be it." Cassandra noted the change in his voice, but more so in his scent. Her mask didn't hinder his scent one bit. It perhaps even made it sharper. "We will soon be nearing Ne'ak-ash. I wish you to be proficient in basic offensive combat before our arrival."

"Will there be a threat there that requires my best efforts…?"

"Yes…" Syn nodded once. "Me, amongst others."

Cassandra was left a little taken aback as her male turned on his heel, waving her to follow him. She tailed him out into the corridor and kept on his heels, trailing him one door up on the same side of the corridor. It opened automatically as they approached. This Kehrite smelt different to the one at the facility where they had spent the past few weeks. The overtones were still the same, blood, sweat and adrenaline. But, this one was different again, defiance, anger… possibly something else that Cassandra couldn't pinpoint.

It was small, but spacious enough for two full grown Yautja to duel comfortably. Numerous Jehdin Combat weapons lined several racks on the wall facing them as they entered. Syn took a deep breath and turned to face Cassandra, walking slowly backward out onto the fine sand that filled the dueling circle. She got the distinct feeling that their previous training sessions had all been fun and games up until now.

"You are a fast learner my heart. You have been gifted with an amazing mind, and you have become this amazing being that stands before me with speed and reflexes that I have never seen. One day, you will be better than even I." Syn beckoned her out onto the sand, stretching his own body. There were still a few tender spots from his duel with the Rylt'ah, Avaal'ekan. "Tell me, what do think your greatest flaw is…?"

"I… I am not sure… Lack of control…" She looked down at him, her brow furrowed under her mask.

"You lack perspective." Syn stated. "There are those who work their entire lives to achieve the physical peak you have merely stumbled upon. An understanding you need to develop with your body."

Cassandra knew he wasn't meaning to be malicious in any way, but his words bothered her, probably more so because she knew he was right.

"One day I wish to be your equal, that is all I desire." She tried to sound convincing, but trying to elude Syn was a fool's errand.

"Equality is for the weak. You could not ever hope to beat me if you are my equal. You need to challenge yourself. You need to be _greater_ than I. This session today will be unique, _not_ to be taken as how we will train from now on. I know your aspirations to succeed predate your current form, and that is what we will push to unlock. We will train in the manner of the Dark Blade, as master and as student. But to do this you must let go your self-doubt, your anger, your fears… They will all be your undoing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Syn'kra-va'al." she replied, bowing her head with the proper etiquette. She had learned much of the social customs from Da'an'sha's archives and the help of Saa'retah.

"I want you to listen to me, N'ka-ru'te. One chance I am going to give you to free the shadows within you. Push out all that burdens your soul, as you will no longer need it."

"I understand Syn'kra-va'al."

"I understand there is much buried emotion inside you." Syn rapped on his chest plate with his knuckles. "You have every right to exact justice upon those that have caused you pain, and in time, you will. But you cannot let it consume you. So, I want you to expel it now, upon me."

"I… I do not think…"

"This is the _one_ time where I will encourage you _not_ to think." He interrupted her, taking a slow step back. "The armor will absorb much impact… I will give you incentive, if you so require…"

Cassandra still wasn't certain of how she should approach him offensively. Before she could even think, a lightning quick left jab from Syn'kra-va'al was mere millimeters from her mask. She quickly evaded to her left, and straight into his right foot. The blow stunned her for a moment, knocking her back several paces. She hadn't even seen it coming. She expected a hesitation, a chance to right herself; instead, her male followed through. He used the excess momentum from his kick to pivot on his left leg, turning his back to her. Without breaking his fluid movement, he parried back onto his right foot and, using his leg like a spring, he wound up and thrust his left heel backward. The heavy blow struck dead center on her chest plate; the force behind it sent her staggering backward, struggling to remain upright.

Indignation surged deeply in her to be so easily thwarted, the pride in her previous 'accomplishments' quickly derailed. She looked at his masked face. The cold visage of Thei-de Ka'antyra stared back at her, as taunting as his superior skills. She tilted her head to the side as the feelings started to bubble up, her eyes sharp and her mandibles flaring wide under her mask. Her mind was no longer in the present. She saw, not Syn, but all the seemingly insurmountable challenges of the past, all the times she unwillingly bowed to authority. All the times they had taken advantage of her. And all the times she had let them…

The old Cassandra may have been gone a long time, but the experiences were still rooted in the foundation of her very being. Syn was right about the shadows in her soul. She felt trod upon, discarded, and her new self, N'ka-ru'te, would not stand for it. Every time she had bent to another's will festered within her. She had been used like so much rubbish, time and again. Like an enraged goddess, she would wreak her vengeance, even if only for this moment.

An otherworldly snarl tore its way out from deep in her throat. It was a death knell, reserved for any who would dare to try to tarnish her again. One arm curved behind her, poised to strike, with her deadly claws curled forward in a feral display. Without thought, she charged him, the need to lash out nearly driving her to madness.

It was all he could do to dodge her onslaught. The first was easy, her intended attack obvious in her posture, but she kept on coming. He could tell something had broken within her and it hurt him inside. This was what he had wanted, and all he could do for her now was wait it out and catch her when she fell.

Her progress was amazing for as little time as she had been training with him, but blind rage was no way to win a battle. He knew that she knew this, and eventually, her lucid thoughts would regain control.

The hate that blinded her made her predictable. This made evasion quite easy, however, Syn did take more than a blow to his arm to avoid being struck in his head on more than one occasion. Though his armor took the brunt of it, her strength was still impressive. The natural power of a well trained Yautja female was something to be respected. But fueled by her rage, it could be altogether quite dangerous. As he focused on not getting pulverized, he could not help but admire her ferocity. Such was the wrath of their females, beautiful and deadly, deserving of worship.

It took a long while for it to register through her anger, but as Cassandra realized that Syn was not fighting back, just avoiding her attacks, her ire mounted, then started to dissolve. Her strikes came slower as the aches in her muscles made themselves known through the dissipating adrenaline.

After one last weakened blow to his chest, her body failed her.

Cass stood still for a moment, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Vision blurry and unfocused, she staggered forward into her male's arms. He wrapped them around her, supporting her shaking frame. N'ka-ru'te closed her eyes, her mind foggy and blank. Her mental processes were almost as drained as her body, but she felt strangely at ease as Syn lead her from the Kehrite.


End file.
